Ponies One Half
by Emma Iveli
Summary: AU. Thanks to a teleportation accident, Twilight and her friends are stuck in another universe, not only that but the first thing that happens to them is that they get cursed. And that's least weird thing that happens to them. Please R&R
1. Here Comes Ranma plus Several

A/N: Cofound these Ponies, they drive me to write fanfics. Anyways... its my 100th fic (if you take away those Pokémon Angel fics I retracted all those years ago for rewriting). Before anyone says "Finish more fics before you write more". I will say I'm happy with a 1/3 ratio of completed fics to make me drive to finish one (37 completed fics... so yeah...) Anyways thanks to Dr. Tempo for the idea (and help with the names). Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ponies or Ranma. If I did then Ranma would have a proper anime ending.

Pinkie: You say that whenever you write a fanfic.

Emma: OF course I do! It's something that deeply bugs me!

Ponies One Half

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: Here Comes Ranma plus Several

Furinkan was a section of the Nerima Ward of Tokyo, it was peaceful and calm unlike a nearby section… which will go unnamed.

It was a peaceful day despite the rain…

However the peace was destroyed by a panda fighting four teenaged girls.

"Is that a panda?" asked one towns person.

"Why is it fighting girls?" asked another.

"Hey it's a Kung Fu Panda!" said yet another person.

"Oh god no! The madness of Tomobiki is spreading!" yelled a fourth.

Most people just ignored the fighting.

"You could have just waited!" said one girl, who had red hair put into a pigtail wearing traditional Chinese clothing punching the panda, "But no… I had to do this engagement now!"

The Panda held up a sign that said "But the honor of both schools…"

The second girl kicked the panda, she had long purple hair that that was mostly worn down but had a twin buns in it and two locks tied on each side of her face, she also wore tradition Chinese clothing.

"Is point of heaven and earth solution deal with previous marriages and honor bound engagements. You should brought us." Said the second.

"How did you even get here so fast?" signed the Panda.

That when the third girl, a rather petite girl with rainbow hair (literally it made a rainbow from red to purple), she wore a black t-shirt with a cloud going out of a lighting bolt that red, yellow and blue and jean shorts

"Do we really have to explain?" asked the third one giving the panda and uppercut.

The panda blinked, "No… I guess not it" it signed, "And what am I going to tell Soun?"

The last was a girl who looked like she wasn't from Japan, she had long blonde hair that was tied into a pony tail near the bottom, she also had a brown cow boy hat wore a yell plaid shirt (that had three apple on the front pocket) and jeans. Everyone who looked at her thought she was an American (but it was far from the truth).

"The truth." Said the last girl giving a sharp kick to the panda.

The panda looked at it's four opponents, it knew that while the "American girl" wasn't as skilled as the other three (all three of them highly train martial artists) he knew that her kicks were vicious. The panda needed a way to get to its location while bringing only the red head.

The panda looked at a al light pole, it knocked it down then used it to knock out the red haired girl, grabbed her than ran fast as it's legs could carry it.

"Hey wait!" yelled the rainbow haired one.

Before they could run after them, they heard a voice yell out.

"Stop!"

They tuned to see a small old woman standing on a cane, she had very long grey hair.

Behind the old woman stood four mote girls with umbrellas. One had dark blue hair with a pink streak, which had a purple one, she also wore a white blouse and a purple sweater vest that had a star on it and jeans.

The second a poofy fuchsia hair and wore a pink dress that had three balloons on the skirt.

The second hair long pink hair, wore a yellow turtleneck sweater, a pink skirt and was holding a black piglets that wore a yellow and black bandana.

And that last had purple hair that very, very curly, and wore very fancy raincoat and rain hat.

"For this one we have to use our heads." Said the old woman.

"How do we do that?" asked the rainbow haired one.

"We passed by a police box when you were fighting. I got the address." Said the girl with the blue hair.

"We can beat traitorous panda to the dojo." Said the first purple haired girl.

"I don't know about that but we can get there without him knowing we're following." Said the blue haired girl.

"Or e can always teleport there." joked the fuchsia haired girl.

"DON'T JOKE ABOUT THAT!" yelled everyone but the first purple haired girl, the old woman and the pink haired girl.

"Do you think Ranma will be all right?" asked the pink haired girl.

"He's made of sterner stuff that… I'm sure he'll wake up soon with a big headache." Said the old woman.

"Let's go get that panda." Said the rainbow haired girl running in a random direction.

"Wait I haven't given you the address!" said the blue haired girl.

The old woman laughed, "Ah… to be young again…" she said.

At the destination, an older man that gathered his three daughters to discus something improant. His name was Soun Tendo and the owner of the Tendo Dojo of Anything Goes Martial Arts.

And Akane, the only one of the three who trained in the family art.

Soun was telling of Ranma, the son of his old training partner Genma Saotome. Kasumi and Nabiki seemed interested, Akane hated boys… then again who can blame her. Everyday a bunch of them mobbed her looking for a date.

That was when they heard "Put me down!" from down the hall.

"Oh is that him?" asked Nabiki.

"Genma!" said Soun.

Both of them went to welcome their guests. In came the panda carrying the red haired girl.

"Daddy? IS that your friend?" asked Nabiki.

"I have no idea what a panda is doing here." Said Soun.

"Oh my…" was the only response Kasumi could come up with.

The panda placed the girl on the floor.

"You wouldn't be…" said Soun.

"I'm Ranma Saotome… sorry bout this." Said girl named Ranma.

Before Soun could hug Ranma and call her son in law. The panda suddenly went flying.

"My spine!" signed the panda.

Everyone sweat dropped… then looked at the rainbow haired girl who apparently made the panda fly.

"Nice one Ran." Said Ranma.

"No problem." Said the girl apparently named Ran.

"You two would happen to be sister would." Said Nabiki.

"No, I just happen to have a similar name." said Ran.

"Her name is based on the English word "ran."" Said Ranma.

"The person who gave me that name thought it would be a good pun." Explained Ran.

"What?" asked Akane.

"Never mind." Sighed Ran.

"So are the others." Said Ranma.

"Right here." Said the old woman appearing from seemingly nowhere.

This surprised the Tendos (well expect for Kasumi), though Ranma and Ran didn't seem surprised.

"How did you do that?" asked Akane.

"When you get as old as me, then you can pick up a few things." Said the old woman.

"Is everything all right?" asked the fuchsia haired girl… popping out from somewhere scaring the Tendos (except Kasumi).

"Is she your student?" asked Akane thinking that had to with the old woman.

"No…" said the old woman, "I have no idea how she's able to do that."

"We all decided to stop questioning a long time ago…" said Ran.

"By the way…" said Akane, "Who are you?"

Before any of them could answer.

"Hello, is everyone here?" came a voice.

That was when the rest of their companions arrived.

"Sorry for entering like this" said the blue haired girl.

"Now what is going n here?" asked Soun.

"By the way daddy." Said Nabiki.

"Yes?" asked Soun.

"Ranma is a girl." Said Nabiki poking on of Ranma's breasts.

"Please don't do that." Said Ranma.

It was then everything that happened caught up to soon and he fainted.

"Oh my." Said Kasumi.

"Is he all right?" asked the pink haired girl.

"He's just being overly dramatic." Said Nabiki.

"I am in a lot of pain, please someone help me." Signed the panda.

Sun had regained consciousness but couldn't move and was crying.

"Some fiancé this turned out to be." Said Nabiki once again poking Ranma's breast, "How we marry her…"

"He told me he had a son." Said Soun.

The blue haired girl was about to say something but the old woman shook her head no.

Kasumi came into the room with tea for everyone.

"So you are Ranma's friends?" asked Kasumi.

"You could say that." Said the first purple haired girl.

"We should introduce ourselves." Said the old woman, "My name Cologne I'm an elder of village in China and this my great, great, granddaughter Shampoo."

"Japanese no good." Sighed Shampoo.

"The rest of us are just traveling with Ranma until we can find our way back home." Said the blue haired girl, "We're also helping him with a problem."

"It's a really, really, really super long story." Said the fuchsia haired girl.

"If someone only read the book correctly." Said Ran.

"I did read it correctly I just put too much power into it." Said the blue haired girl.

"Please stop fighting." Whispered the pink haired girl.

"Yeah, everything's over and done with." Said Ranma, "Besides it's a been a month."

"Fine…" muttered Ran.

"You should introduce yourselves girls." Said Cologne who took a sip of tea.

The 6 took the hint.

"I guess I should reintroduce myself." Said Ran, "Ran Issanni."

Kasumi giggled, "Sorry it's just that you told us that your parents have you the name Ran based on the English word… which means you have the need for speed." She said.

Most of the room sat in silence at the incredibly bad joke.

"I made the same joke when I first it! Oh I'm Momo Mochi!" said the fuchsia haired girl.

"My… my name is Chiyo Onbin." Whispered the pink haired girl very quietly but loud enough for the family to hear.

"Oh the piggy's name is Ryoga." Said Momo.

The pig oniked a hello.

"I am Belle Perle." Said the second purple haired girl.

"You're from France?" asked Nabiki.

"Um… yes…" said Belle.

"You're from America, right?" asked Akane to the blonde girl.

"Um...yes." said the blonde girl who seemed very nervous for some reason, "Alex Jackson."

"And I'm Hikaru Hakumei." Said the blue haired girl.

"And you're all going to be staying here?" asked Nabiki.

"If you don't mind." Said Cologne.

"Why!" cried Soun.

"You know… I don't know if we can afford all of you." Said Nabiki.

"Once we get settle in you don't have to worry about it." Said Belle.

"Really how?" asked Nabiki.

Belle pointed to her dress, which was a very beautiful white dress with a mark that had three blue diamonds on it.

"I made this myself." She explained.

Nabiki blinked, she looked at the dress.

"Really that's impressive." Said Nabiki.

"So…" said Akane, "I guess you and Ran study martial arts."

"Yeah." Said Ran.

"Do you either of you want to spar?" asked Akane.

"Shampoo will." said Shampoo.

"Oh, okay." Said Akane, getting a strange feeling from the Chinese girl.

"Um… can you tell me a place where I can have privacy." Said Hikaru.

"Sure." Said Kasumi.

Kasumi led Hikaru to a room where she can have privacy, while Akane pointed most of them to the Dojo so she get ready.

"Why a daughter!" cried Soun.

"What a Drama Queen." Sighed Belle.

Chiyo and Ryoga looked at her. The little piggy then oinked as if saying "Hypocrite."

In the dojo, they wait for Akane to change into her gi.

"Are you ready?" asked Akane, who then noticed Ranma, Ran, Alex and Momo watching… strangely enough Momo was eating popcorn "Where did she get the popcorn?" she thought.

She shook her head nod paid attention to Shampoo. And the spar began. Akane tried to punch and kick the Chinese girl. However Shampoo dodged every attempt. As it went on, Akane just got tired, she tired one final move but Shampoo back flipped over Akane.

"Shampoo win." Said Shampoo.

Akane smiled, "This is the first time I lost." She said.

"You mad?" asked Shampoo.

"No." said Akane, "I'm just happy, you weren't a boy."

"Then you lucky you no fight Ranma." Said Shampoo.

"What?" asked Akane.

"Nothing." Said Shampoo.

Meanwhile in the room where Hikaru was having her privacy, her hands were glowing and floating above them was a floating vial of water. Her eyes were closed.

That was when the suddenly opened. It broke her concentration, masking her drop the vial. She caught it before it fall to the ground.

"Isn't' that vial supposed to unbreakable?" asked a voice.

It was a man in a martial arts gi, he wore glasses and a bald cap.

"Yes, but you still broke my concentration." Said Hikaru.

"I'm going to explain myself and Ranma." Said the man, "But I'm leaving it up to you and your friends to explain you're thing."

"I understand." Sighed Hikaru.

"By the way, why are you still a girl. Isn't your magic stronger as THAT." Said the man.

Hikaru glared at the man. "I found it easier to analyze the water in my cursed form, even if my magic is weaker." Said Hikaru.

"I see." Said the man, "But remember the deal, you cure us and we provide you with a place to stay."

"I know I know you don't have to remind me." Sighed Hikaru.

"I'm going to explain it to Soun." Said the man.

Hikaru sighed, she was beginning second thoughts curing him… Ranma on the other hand.

In the house, Kasumi led Chiyo to the bathroom.

"Thank you for letting us… I mean me take a bath." She said.

Kasumi smiled at the shy girl.

Kasumi went on to prepare dinner as she was expecting a lot of people.

"By the way, besides Ranma and Shampoo the other girls are vegetarians." Said Cologne.

"Really why?" asked Kasumi.

"You'll see." Said Cologne giving a mysterious smile, "Oh and I would expect one more guest. One who doesn't eat pork."

Kasumi blinked.

In the dojo, Akane watched Ran and Ranma have their own spar. To say those two were on a different level as her would be a complete and utter understatement. She could barely see Ran's movements.

"No wonder that's her name." whispered Akane.

She turned to see Momo now had a bag of cookies.

"Where did you get those?" asked Akane.

Momo shrugged, "I don't 'know." She answered honestly.

"It's best you don't know." Said Alex, "I've known her for years and I don't know where she gets her snacks… or other things about her…"

Akane sweat dropped, she didn't want to know what that meant.

"So I take it you hope to aspire to those two." Sad Cologne.

Akane jumped when she saw the old woman.

"If you want to I can train you… but only you accept." Said Cologne.

"Accept what?" asked Akane.

"You'll see." Said Cologne giving another mysterious smile.

Shampoo looked at Akane, then at Ranma. Things were going to get very interesting.

After the spar, Akane went into the kitchen.

"Kasumi is the bath ready?" asked Akane.

"Chiyo is using it." Said Kasumi.

"Do you think she'll mind? " asked Akane trying to think.

The girl was very shy, as she barely said anything.

"Maybe this will allow her to open up more." Said Akane.

In the bathroom… there was a naked teenaged boy and a yellow Pegasus that was the size of pony and had a mark on her butt that looked like butterflies.

"You can look at me if you want." Said the Pegasus, "There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I know responded." Said the teenaged boy blushing slightly, "But… it's just that…"

That was when the door opened and in walked a naked. She stared at the odd site, blinking.

She closed the door… just when the boy's nose seemed to explode in blood.

"Oh no… oh no… what am I going to do?" cried the Pegasus.

Akane meanwhile put the top of her Gi, left the bathroom area and walked down the stairs, it was then she finally screamed.

Almost everyone in the building came to see what was wrong.

"Akane, what's wrong?" asked Kasumi.

"There's a naked man and horse with wings in the bathroom!" said Akane.

"He's naked?" asked Momo, "Well that must mean he need his clothes!"

And with that Momo ran up stairs.

Akane looked at Momo and decided it would be best to ignore her.

"Are you sure you weren't seeing things?" asked Kasumi.

"Maybe there's a gas leak." Said Nabiki.

"I swear it! I saw a yellow horse with wings!" said Akane, "There a was a naked man."

"The term is Pegasus." Said Ran.

"I don't care what the term is. There's something strange going on in the bathroom." Said Akane.

"Well since you saw one them, I don't have to Hikaru explain it then." Said the strange man, who was holding a copper kettle.

The man eyed Ran… as if he wanted revenge for something.

"You don't think he's angry about what happened earlier?" asked Alex.

The man threw that kettle at Ran.

"I think that answers your question." Said Ranma giving a half lidded stare the man.

The four Tendos stared at Ran… well at where Ran stood, much like the Pegasus that was in the bathroom, there stood another, in Ran's clothes, expect this one was sky blue and had a rainbow mane.

"That's it!" yelled the Pegasus who tackled the man.

The two got into a fight.

"Rainbow Dash! Please take of your clothes." Said Belle.

Ranma sighed, "Hey… A.J., Twi, Shampoo… you want to help me with the rest of the hot water?" she said, "Because I think we're going to need a lot to explain all this."

"Of course." Said Alex.

"Fine…" muttered Hikaru.

"Shampoo thinks she should help with Akane." Said Shampoo.

"What do you mean help with Akane?" asked Ranma.

It was then they noticed Akane fainted.

"That would probably be a good idea." Said Hikaru.

That was when the Pegasus from the bathroom along with the boy (now fully clothed with tissues in his nose) and another well… for lack of better word pony, came down the stairs.

"Well it seems like everyone found out." Said the new pony, which was pink with a poofy fuchsia mane and tail.

Soun did was he usually did. Cry, sure he could handle what Genma had told him about the curses, but he still had no idea what the two from China and these girls…were…

And indeed, the seemingly normal lives of the Tendo Family ended that day.

Next Time: The Tendos learn that Ranma is a guy... okay... and that Hikaru and her friends are really ponies from another world okay... and Ryoga the pig is really a rival of Ranma's... this is really weird... at least Shampoo and Cologne are normal... WAIT! Their Amazons! WHAT? How did they even meet? Well find out next time!

A/N: I guess I should include how I came up with the names (sorry to those who didn't figure out who is who):

Twilight: One of Hikaru's meanings is sparkle, and Hakumei mean Twilight... so basically I switched the names around. Credit for Dr. Tempo for the last name

Rainbow Dash: Ran, yes it's a flower, but it's stated that the person who gave the name Issanni came up with it as a pun on the word "ran", also (insert name) means Speed. Credit to Dr. Tempo for the last name

Pinkie Pie: Momo from the word momoiro, which is the trandtional way to say pink, and mochi is a Japanese sweet, one of the two last names that I didn't need help with.

Fluttershy: Chiyo means butterfly, Onbin means gentle, credit for Dr. Tempo for the name.

Rarity: Belle based on the fan theory that she has the last name of Belle, and Perle means jewel in French. Once again Credit to Dr. Tempo, also I'd like to point out I came up with it before it was revealed she might be Jewish.

Applejack: Alex Jackson, I wanted an A.J. that sounded American, Alex as it's a tomboyish name and Jackson is easy to figure out. One of two name I came up with my self.


	2. You Got Some Explaining To Do

Chapter 2: You Got Some Explaining To Do

Akane woke up, he saw Kasumi looking at her, she sat up.

"Oh Kasumi, I had the strangest dream." Said Akane, "I dreamt that dad told us that one of was going to have a fiancé who turned out to be a girl who was in the company of other girls and one of them turned into a horse."

"No dream."

She turned to see Shampoo sitting next Kasumi.

Akane felt like crying, Furinkan wasn't supposed to be like this, all the weirdness was supposed to be in the next area over.

"They're going to tell us what's going on." Said Kasumi.

Akane got up form the futon she was using and went into living room. She saw that the man sitting next to a boy, who wore the same clothes as Ranma, and even had the same hairstyle but had black hair not red. Next to Ranma… were more ponies beyond the three from earlier, Akane now had a better look at them… their manes… were the same style and colors as the girls not only that but not all of them had wings, the Hikaru and Belle ponies were unicorns while the Momo and Alex ponies didn't have either wings or horns. Next to the pony she assumed was Chiyo (and the one she saw in the bathroom) was the boy she saw… the boy looked away from Akane while blushing bright red.

Shampoo took a seat next to Grandmother who was sitting next to Genma.

"We should all properly introduce ourselves." Said the man, "My name is Genma Saotome, and this is my son…"

"Ranma." Said the boy who was indeed Ranma.

"You don't need to know about the Ponies, hopefully they will be gone soon… and…" said Genma.

That was when Cologne whacked him on the head, mainly to prevent another fight from break loose between him and the Ran pony.

"What's going on?" asked Akane.

"How do I explain it?" asked Genma.

He was about to grab Ranma, the Hikaru pony's horn glowed, he was sent flying into the Koi pond outside and emerged a giant panda.

"Why you!" signed the panda.

"You were really going to toss me in?" asked Ranma.

The Genma Panda glared at the Hikaru pony and then signed, "Everything went wrong ever since you showed up!"

"With out her I'd be dead right now!" said Ranma.

"You owe the others nothing!" signed the Genma Panda.

"You know let's just ignore him." Said the Ran Pony.

"He cause but problems." Said Shampoo.

Cologne closed the door to the garden.

"…" singed Genma Panda.

Back inside

"Daddy, you're friend is weird." Said Nabiki.

"He wasn't always like that." Said Soun.

"It all happened when we first went to China." Sighed Ranma.

(Flashback)

Ranma and Genma were heading to a legendary training ground. And they arrived a place where there bamboo poles sickout of many pools.

"Sirs!" said a squat old man in a Chinese military uniform, "Please listen."

However the two didn't. The two began to train, sparing in mid air and landing on the poles. As the y did, Ranma kicked his father into one of the pools.

"Is that all you got?" asked Ranma.

That was when not Genma, but a Panda resurfaced.

"What the!" yelled Ranma.

"Sir fall into Spring of Drowned Panda, tragic story of a panda who drowned 2000, year ago." Said the man who tired to warn them, "now whoever falls take body of a panda"

The now Panda Genma, kicked Ranma into another pool, but when he surfaced, he was now a red haired female version of himself.

"Sir you fall into spring of drowned girl." Said the man, "Tragic story of girl who drowned there 1500 year ago."

(End of Flashback)

The Tendos stared at Ranma.

"Pop only read about in a guide book… a guide that was only in Chinese." Said Ranma.

There was an awkward silence.

"His dad is an idiot." Said the Ran Pony.

"Frankly, he's worse than my father." Said the Belle pony.

"You come on Rarity, it's not so bad, I actually like your dad." Said the Momo Pony.

"Perhaps we should go in order from how we joined Ranma." Said Cologne, "Which means it's your turn girls."

The Hikaru pony sighed.

"As you can guess the names we gave you as humans aren't our real names." Said the Hikaru pony.

"So then what are your real names?" asked Akane.

"Rainbow Dash." Said the Ran Pony.

"Rarity." Answered the Belle pony.

"Fluttershy…" where're the Chiyo pony.

"Applejack." Said the Alex Pony.

"Pinkie Pie!" yelled the Momo pony.

"Twilight Sparkle." Said the Hikaru pony.

He last one made Nabiki laugh.

"Sorry… it's just that there's a book called Twilight about vampires…" said Nabiki.

"And they Sparkle… I know… I've been hearing it the past month." Sighed Twilight.

"They took on those names so they wouldn't look like the children of hippies." Explained Cologne.

"Well they are cute names." Said Kasumi.

"So what are you exactly?" asked Nabiki, "colorful talking ponies aren't normal."

"Well do you believe in alternate universes?" asked Twilight.

Soun, Nabiki, Akane stared at them blankly.

"Oh and you lives in a universe filled with talking ponies, how wonderful." Said Kasumi.

"Then how did you get to that universe to ours… ad why do you change into girls?" asked Nabiki.

Twilight sighed.

(Flashback)

In the Ponyville library, Twilight was explaining to her friends, about a mass, long range teleportation spell she learned about.

"Are you sure this will get us to Canterlot?" asked Rarity.

"I'm sure it will." Said Twilight.

"I'm still a little nervous about this Twi." Said Applejack

"Don't worry I sent a letter to Princess Celestia about this and if anything goes wrong she'll be on it." Said Twilight.

"Sounds like fun!" said Pinkie bouncing up and down.

Twilight's horn glowed and the 6 ponies were teleported elsewhere…

But definitely not Canterlot…

No to another universe.

When they arrived, they didn't arrived on ground, but rather water. None of them had any time to react as they fell into the spring.

When they surfaced.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Twilight.

After getting everyone gave their confirmation… they all noticed something off. They weren't ponies any more but some sort of monkey creature. Naturally they all did whoever turned into another species did. Scream!

Nearby in a house, Ranma and Genma had learned the trigger of the curse. Cold means they turned into a girl and a panda and hot water changes them back.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Ranma.

"You no listen when I try to warn." Said the man who turned out to be the guide/ person who warns them.

That when they hear d the screaming.

"Looks like there more cursed." Said the guide.

The three join the guide, when they saw 6 girls around Ranma age screaming for various… well 1 of them wasn't (she was poking her breasts). Of course these were the transformed ponies.

"Where are my wings!" cried the now human Rainbow Dash.

"Mu wings are gone too." Said the now human Fluttershy.

"What's going on here!" yelled the now Human Applejack.

Wow… these weird squishy things…" said the now human Pinkie Pie.

That was when the now human Twilight saw the guide with Ranma and Genma.

"Why do I have feeling it going to be tough day." Said Guide quietly to himself

"Um… hi…" said Ranma.

"Hi there!" said Pinkie.

Due to a strange, almost magical… okay is it was magical quirk in the Equestrian language, the ponies were able to communicate with humans of these world… no matter what language…

Though only Twilight knew that.

After several minutes in silence, they followed to his house where he informed them of the curse. However considering the day they had, somehow Ranma and Genma weren't surprised by the talking ponies.

"So what do you think happened?" asked Applejack.

"It's entirely possible that we wound up in another universe." Said Twilight.

"What?" asked Rarity with a sweat drop.

"I agree… and it's has to be an anime universe since we can sweat drop and do other fun things with our faces!" said Pinkie.

"What is she talking about…" said Ranma.

"Don't ask…" said Applejack.

"Yeah, you'll get confused." Said Rainbow Dash.

That was when the suddenly, with out warning, the sink broke and started spraying water everywhere.

"That it…" growled Ranma-Chan (as his female form will be called), "I'm going to kill you old man!"

With that the boy turned girl chased the man turned panda.

"I go get clothes for you!" said the guide managing to cap the sink (it wasn't that uncommon for that to happened in his house).

(End of Flashback)

"That how we met Ranma and his father." Said Twilight.

The Tendos were silent.

"Don't worry, I assume you everything's going to seem normal from here out." Said Cologne.

"Yeah… it's kind of hard to top talking magical ponies form another universe." Said Nabiki.

"So what about him." Said Akane staring at Ryoga.

"My name is Ryoga Hibiki… I went to middle school with Ranma… and I'm sorry! I didn't mean to peak at you!" he said blushing bright red.

Akane sweat dropped as he continued to apologize.

"It's okay…" said Akane, "I should have knocked…"

"Actually, Ryoga was the next to join our group." Said Ranma.

"I guess I should explain why I went to China…" said Ryoga.

(Flashback)

The two began to tell how they met… the school they to was an all boy's school and lunch was a nightmare. The boys would always fight over lunch… latterly. And Ranma would Always beat Ryoga to the last food. One day they were supposed to fight… but the thing was Ryoga has no sense of direction.

None what so ever!

How bad is it?

The fight spot was right behind his house… and it took four days to get there!

Four day to get to the lot behind his house!

After waiting for so long, Ranma and his father went to China…

Of course Ryoga followed.

Ryoga was trekking though the mountains, the exact location of Jusenkyo. When he saw a panda running towards him.

He dodged but however.

"Come back here old man!" yelled a voice.

A young woman with red hair accidently kicked him off a cliff… a cliff that over looked Jusenkyo. Ryoga fell into one of the springs… changing him… in something that wasn't human.

Nearby the human Fluttershy (as she hadn't received the pseudonym Chiyo) was looking around with her thoughts.

Twilight didn't want to reattempt the spell until they were cured of the curse, which meant they didn't not know when they would get back. Not only that but they had no way to get into contact with the Princesses.

Meaning there was no one to take care of her animals friends.

She couldn't help but to sigh.

The only good thing was that the guide had given them robes, so they wouldn't be naked (as humans had different standards than Ponies).

That was when she heard something squealing. She looked to see it was a piglet in one of the spring, trying to get out. She walked over to it and gently picked it up.

"Are you hurt?" she asked the pig.

The pig shook its head no.

Fluttershy realized that the pig was in the cursed spring, meaning it could be a person.

She decided to bring the piglet to the guide's house to see Twilight and Rarity, both in human forms, trying to lift a feather using magic. Twilight had no trouble, as it seemed the magic for some reason was channeled though her hands, while Rarity couldn't even lift it… or even channel magic at all.

"It probably has to the power level difference." Said Twilight.

"Great…" muttered Rarity.

That was when they noticed Fluttershy.

"So are they still chasing each other?" asked Applejack.

Fluttershy nodded, "I found this pig in one of the springs. I think it might have been some one who fell in." she said.

"Let see." Said the Guide.

He poured hot water on the pig, and it turned in a naked Ryoga.

Ryoga blushed bright red.

"Um… can you girls… please turned around?" he asked.

The ponies turned girls did so.

"Spring of Drowned Black Piglet, very tragic story. Now whoever fall in spring turn into black piglet." Said the guide.

He grabbed a large pool simmer, "Excuse me, I have to see if sir's things are still in spring."

"Um…" said Ryoga, "Thank you for getting me out."

"IT wasn't' a problem." Whispered Fluttershy.

It took the guide 20 long minutes of awkward silence to come back with Ryoga's back pack, due to the weight. Ryoga managed to get dressed.

By the time Ryoga was fully dressed, Ranma-Chan came into the house.

"Man… I couldn't catch him, who knew pandas were so fast." Said Ranma-Chan, "Hey can I have some hot water?"

Ranma didn't notice Ryoga, until after he changed back.

"Oh hey Ryoga? How you're doing buddy? Did you get so lost that you somehow made it China?" asked Ranma.

Ryoga glared at Ranma, "This is all your fault!" he yelled.

And so Ryoga started fighting with Ranma.

"Why do I have a feeling a long story is involved." Mumbled Applejack.

Hours later and showing Ryoga, they're true forms (He took it surprisingly well), Genma felt it was safe to return (had he found some sort of delicious meal he would have returned sooner), and the Guide cooked them dinner.

"I think we should word together." Said Twilight.

"What do you mean?" asked Ranma as he stuffed food into his mouth.

"We're stuck here, no way to contact home and are cursed to turn human." Said Twilight, "But I'm sure I can break the curse."

"Are you sure?" asked Ranma.

"I am the student of Princess Celestia."

She got blank stares.

"Different universe, remember." Said Rarity.

"I get it, you want us to give you a place to stay while you figure out a cruse for the curse." said Genma, "I think we can do that."

"So it's agreed then." Said Twilight.

"Agreed." Said Genma.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about it?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"You're not the only one." sighed Applejack.

(End of Flashback)

While they did tell the Tenos about how they started traveling with them. They were pretty focused on the first part the story.

"How do you get lost that badly?" asked Nabiki.

"Please don't ask." Said Ryoga, "I don't know how I do, but my parents are the same way."

They turned the two from China.

"I bet you want to know how we factor into this." Said Cologne.

The Tendos nodded.

(Flashback)

After a strange rainstorm. The guide led them to nearby village of Joketsuzoku.

"Village of Chinese Amazons." Said the guide.

"What an Amazon?" asked the human Pinkie (Cologne was the one that gave them their human names).

"Female warriors." Said the guide, "Very strong, very proud people."

"Is it possible to have a book of their laws?" asked human Twilight.

Everyone stared at her.

"We might break some weird law." said Twilight, "I just think we need to be prepared for anything."

"I think she just needs to read a book." Mumbled human Rainbow Dash.

Both Rarity and Applejack nodded.

The guide gave her a book, which due to the magic of Equestrian was able to understand it. (Twilight had explained the magic properties of their language earlier that day on the walk).

When they entered the village, Rarity asked if there were any places to buy fabric. The Guide gave them some money (having feeling sorry for the Ponies), Fluttershy and piggy Ryoga joined her. (Fluttershy offering Ryoga to join them on journey considering his sense of direction was possibly the worst in the entire multi-verse universe).

The others went to watch something else… a tournament of the women, we very lucky.

They watched as two woman fought on a log, one of the women turned out to be Shampoo. Who had defeated her opponent, a woman that was twice her size by knocking her off the log.

"Really?" asked Ranma-Chan, as she and Panda Genma ate some food.

"Yes, fascinating." Said Twilight engaged heavily in the book.

"Um… guys" said human Rainbow Dash.

"What?" asked Ranma-Chan.

There was a sign that read "Prize for Tournament".

As it turns out the winner was Shampoo.

And she was happy with the "girl" and the "panda" eating her prize.

"(Why are you eating my food, it's clearly labeled that is the prize fore ht torment, which I won.)" said Shampoo in her native tongue.

"Is it just me or does her voice somehow reminds you of Spike's?" asked human Rainbow Dash.

"I don't know it sounds more like that Mayor's." said human Applejack.

The guide transited it for Ranma.

"So if I beat you I get the food." Said Ranma-Chan, "Sounds good to me."

The two began to their fight.

They all watched, expect for Twilight who was still engaged in her book.

"Go Ranma! You can do it!" cheered the human Pinkie Pie as she ate popcorn.

"Oh no…" whispered Twilight, she then continued to read about the law and gave a sigh of relief, "It's not a bad…"

"What is it?" asked Rainbow Dash.

That was when Ranma defeated Shampoo.

As Ranma-Chan was being declared the winner, Shampoo glared at Ranma.

Shampoo approached Ranma.

"Wait!" shouted Twilight, "Ranma fell into Spring of drowned girl! He's really a man."

The village being so close to Jusenkyo knew what that meant.

The woman that shampoo defeated poured hot water on Ranma-Chan.

Shampoo's eyes widened.

She hugged him and kissed him on the mouth.

The Amazons of the village began to applauded. Sure he fell into Spring of Drowned girl., but this was the best day of Shampoo's life.

"Twilight… what did you just do?" asked human Ranma Dash.

"Very good child." Said a voice.

They jumped when they saw Cologne appear out of nowhere.

"Wow you're good." Said Pinkie the only one not surprised.

Shampoo broke the kiss and began to snuggle with him.

"What's going on?" asked Ranma.

That night, they all stayed at Cologne's house, she said she'll take of them and let the guide go home.

The 6 were

Cologne had also given Ranma a Japanese copy of the law.

"So Shampoo and I…" said Ranma.

"Now legally engaged to be wed." said Cologne.

Cologne looked at Twilight (having been told about the Ponies).

"I believe you also owe Twilight Sparkle your life." Said Cologne, "If it weren't for her, Shampoo would have killed you."

"Oh… you don't have to, I was just doing the right thing." Said Twilight.

Genma on the other hand was steaming in anger.

"Ranma can't marry your granddaughter! I already promised that he would marry one of my friend daughters." Said Genma.

"I'm sorry, but he has already defeated Shampoo. He hasn't even met your friend's daughter." Said Cologne.

"That maybe, but I made this deal before he was even born." Said Genma.

"What about the Heaven and Earth Solution?" asked Twilight.

"The heaven and Earth Solution?" asked Genma.

"(What's that?)" asked Cologne.

"It's something that rarely used, something usually involving married men." Said Cologne, "A compromise, to have the man marry more than one woman. If the woman is not an Amazon she would be an honorary member of the village and even be able to train as if she were a member not only that but her children with the husband would be considered members of the village."

She looked at Genma, "Is that friend of you're a martial artist as well?"

"Well yes." Said Genma.

"Do any of his daughters train?" asked Cologne.

"I don't know… I haven't even met them." Said Genma.

Cologne on the other hand, was looking at shampoo, this wasn't the first tournament she won, and she knew it wouldn't be her last.

"I will enact the Heaven and Earth Solution with Ranma and Shampoo's marriage." Said Cologne, "Meaning if he wishes to marry anyone else beyond both Shampoo and this other girl he will free to do so."

Cologne looked at the Ponies.

"Now if any of you wish…" said Cologne.

The ponies just stared at her.

"Don't worry, I'm just joking." Said Cologne.

"(But Grandmother)" said Shampoo.

"(I know you're getting tired of fighting the same girls over and over again. I will train your new sister to be just as strong as you.)" said Cologne, "(You're the strongest in this village and has been so for many years, don't you think this will be a good change of pace.)"

Shampoo became silent… she knew her Grandmother was only

They all decided to stay in the village for the time being, and over the course of the next few weeks they lived peacefully in the village.

Rarity made clothes for the other ponies that fit their personalities for whatever they would be in human form.

Rainbow Dash had become very popular in the village, being a pony that was a black belt, she would often spar with some of the local girls and become friends with many of them. Esspeiclly Shampoo, as she gave Shampoo a challenge.

Rainbow Dash and Shampoo even recommended that Applejack start taking Martial Arts lessons, thanks to her natural leg strength she was a natural, but not on the level as most.

Fluttershy and Ryoga became very close. They were almost inseparable. Ryoga was shy around girl and Fluttershy was just shy. Though no one knew if they were just friends if it there was something more…

Though it become obvious that Ryoga had developed a major crush on the Pegasus.

Twilight had bean her studies on the water of Jusenkyo, having gotten a vial of the water. She had discovered that the chaotic magic of Jusenkyo was extraordinarily complex and would take time to crack it let alone learn how to reverse it.

Ranma actually enjoyed staying the village. He had actually had that fight with Ryoga (which he won), but Ryoga vowed to get stronger. There was also a weird guy named Mousse who kept challenging him… But they haven't fought yet, why? Because Shampoo kept beating him up while yelling "No means no". There was also one time Ranma decided to leave the village for a walk. He refused to say what happened when he came back only now his hair was in a pigtail.

However Genma didn't like any of this. He was hopping that after Jusenkyo he would finally bring Ranma to the Tendo Dojo and he would happily ever after with the one of the girls and that's it.

He knew he had to do something.

Which is why he kidnapped Ranma in the night and forced him to go to Japan.

When Cologne found out about this, she came up with the names for the ponies human forms (in order to blend in) and decided that if they were headed to Japan most of them should take on Japanese synonyms… (though she had to admit, Applejack and Rarity could never in any ways pass for Japanese and felt posing as American and French would be best.)

The group headed to Japan and actually found Ranma and Genma and their first day… it took about a week to get to Tokyo and here they were now.

(End of Flashback)

The Tendos have processed the information given to them.

There's no problem. I see no problem with one of you marrying Ranma." Said Soun.

His three daughters stared at him.

"Great, he snapped." Said Nabiki.

"I don't see any problem." Said Soun, "In fact all three of you can marry him, this is perfect."

Both Nabiki and Kasumi used the Tendo Family Death Glare™.

"I refuse to marry someone like him." Said Nabiki.

Kasumi said nothing.

"Is it true?" asked Akane, "That you'll train me."

"Why yes…" said Cologne, "It's true."

"Then I will accept." Said Akane, she glared at Ranma lightly, "I HATE MEN! The only reason I am agreeing to this is to better my training."

"Fine with me." Said Ranma.

Akane stormed out of the room.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll come around." Said Cologne.

"That's true, she just has a few problems she's dealing with." Said Kasumi.

"A "few"?" asked Nabiki.

"Let me show you to the room that you'll be using." Said Kasumi.

Twilight couldn't help but to sigh. She didn't know why, but she had the feeling like this was only the beginning.

Next Time: Genma and Cologne come to an agreement, that it would probably be a good idea for everyone (including the ponies) to go to school. However the school is not normal, why? Because there's a large group of guys who want to defeat Akane so they can date her. Okay... what will happen? Find out next time!


	3. School is Insane

Chapter 3: School is Insane

Akane woke up and stretched. Maybe the day before had all been a dream. Maybe the day before was just something crazy her subconscious mind came up with.

After all alternate universes with talking, magical ponies and men changing into woman. That was insane.

"Is that you have Ranma?" came Rainbow Dash' voice above her.

"No way!" came Ranma's voice.

"They're fighting on the roof?" asked Akane with a large sweat drop.

She brushed her long dark blue haired and tied it into a low ponytail. She also put on her school uniform.

"Akane! Breakfast!" came Kasumi's voice.

She went down the living room which was filled with many different food considering how many guests they had it made sense.

"Morning sugar cube" said Applejack.

"Good morning!" said Pinkie.

Akane sighed, "Morning." She said.

That was when Ranma and Ran came into the room.

"So wait… you were human when you were jumping around on the roof?" asked Akane.

"It's so she doesn't cheat… or accidently kill me." Said Ranma.

"Accidently kills you?" asked Akane.

"Trust me… you haven't seen a Sonic Rainboom yet." Said Ran sitting down.

"Were a you martial artist before you came here?" asked Akane who was wondering about that.

"Yeah, I was a black belt." Said Ran.

"How can a pony learn marital arts, let alone master it?" thought Akane with a sweat drop.

That was when Fluttershy came into the room.

"I haven't seen Ryoga anywhere." She said.

Meanwhile with Ryoga…

"Excuse me I'm looking for the Tendo Dojo?" he asked giving a person the address.

"That's in Tokyo, this is Osaka." Said the person.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was somewhere in Kansai." Said Ranma.

That was when they joined by Hikaru and Rarity.

"Why are you in human form?" asked Akane, who didn't seem irritated.

"I had to analyze the Jusenkyo water, it's easier in human form, I'm guessing it has to with magic involving my curse." Explained Hikaru.

"I see." Said Akane.

Kasumi and Shampoo with the rest of breakfast just as Nabiki came down.

"Wow, Break looks good." Said Nabiki.

"You can also thank Shampoo." Said Kasumi, "She did half the work."

After eating Cologne and Genma came into the room.

"There's something Genma and I agreed on." Said Cologne.

There was an awkward silence.

"You agreed on something?" asked Ranma in shock.

"Yes, the thing is that we both agreed that we should send of you to school." Said Genma.

"This no ploy to get us house is it?" asked Shampoo.

"No… no…" said Genma.

For Genma it was a ploy to get them outside the house.

But Cologne had different reasons.

"I believe this might be good for you. Sure you can leave the house in human form. But I know that you might spend days on end here." Said Cologne, "Besides I think it might be a good learning experience for you."

"A learning experience." Said Hikaru.

The ponies groaned.

"You can count on me." Said Hikaru.

"What about the rest of you?" asked Cologne.

"Please! I don't want to go with out you guys!" said Hikaru with her eyes sparkling.

And that is how they all agreed to go to Furinkan high (though of course they had to go as human), Cologne had also got them basic supplies (books, pens, paper, bags).

Akane of course had to show them the way.

"Doesn't anyone else find it strange that you're already enrolled despite being here a day." Said Akane.

"Shampoo think Great grandmother did something advance." Said Shampoo.

"Wouldn't surprise me." Said Alex.

They passed by a house where Ranma got splashed by and old woman accidently.

"Great!" said Ranma-Chan, "I hope this doesn't happen though out the day."

"I know of a place where we can get hot water." Said Akane.

That was when Hikaru got out a thermos from her bag, tossed it to Ranma-Chan.

"What?" asked Akane.

"I have several thermos in my bag filled with hot water in case Ranma changes in the day." Said Hikaru.

"One her special talents is super organizational skills." Said Ranma.

"Special talents?" asked Akane.

"I guess we should explain." Said Belle.

They began to explain the meaning of cutie marks, they knew telling Akane would let her relax around them.

And it worked… Akane couldn't help to find it actually interesting.

"So… how did…" said Akane but before she could finish her question, she saw that they were almost at school, "Go on ahead."

"What?" asked Hikaru.

"Go on ahead before they see me." Said Akane.

"What?" asked Ranma.

That was when there was a loud cheer, they saw a mob of boys dressed in various sports uniforms.

"Akane! Go out on a date with me!" yelled one.

"I love you Akane!" yelled another.

"You are so cute!" yelled a third.

"I will finally defeat you!" yelled a fourth.

Akane sighed, "Hold on to my bag." She said tossing it to Chiyo.

She ran into the mob and began to beat them up, they tired to fight back but they weren't doing well.

"Is this normal for a school here?" asked Hikaru.

"No! I never see anything like this!" said Ranma.

"Hey!" yelled Nabiki from a balcony, "Don't worry about Akane. She does this everyday!"

She was done in less than a minute.

"What… what was that about?" asked Ran.

"I'll explain later, I still have one to handle." Said Akane, "Just go to class. Other wise you're going to tardy."

"Tardy?" asked Hikaru, "I'll meet you inside!"

Hikaru ran inside the school building.

"You couldn't have said "late", could you?" asked Belle.

"What's wrong with the word tardy?" asked Akane.

"It's a long story." Sighed Alex.

"Such a boorish lot." Said a voice,

Everyone saw a young man dressed in Kendo robes holding a rose and a wooden sword,

"All of them wish to ask you out on a date and once they defeat you." He said.

He tossed his rose at Akane.

Belle sighed as she messaged an oncoming headache.

"What wrong?" asked Shampoo.

"Sorry its just that he's reminding me of Prince Blueblood right now." Said Belle.

Shampoo was told the story about the Gala and the pompous prince.

"Stay out of this." Said Akane to group.

"Wait you're going to fight him?" asked Ranma.

"I do it everyday." Said Akane.

"You there." Said the young man pointing the wooden sword he carried at Ranma, "Who are you and why do you seem so familiar with Akane."

"Akane… do you want to tell him or should I?" asked Ranma.

"It is proper etiquette to give ones names first, very well then I will." Said the young man.

"He's a few apples short of bushel, isn't he?" asked Alex.

"You have no idea." Mumbled Akane.

"I am upperclassmen Tatewaki Kuno, age 17." Said the young man who had the last name Kuno, "I am the captain of the Kendo Team and the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High."

On the balcony with Nabiki and her friends.

""Blue Thunder"" asked one of the friends.

"News to me." Said Nabiki.

"I'm Ranma Saotome and I'm staying at the Tendo Dojo." Said Ranma.

"You dare stay in the same house as Akane!" yelled Kuno, he swiped his sword at Ranma, while the pig tailed boy was able to doge.

"All right I accept your challenge!" said Ranma, he tossed his bag at Momo who managed to catch it.

"Wait!" said Akane, "He's very strong."

"Akane, Ranma defeat me." Said Shampoo, "Crazy kendo man no problem."

"Excuse me, what did you call me?" asked Kuno.

"Ignore her." Said Ranma, "She'll just beat you up."

It was because of that Kuno would never fall in love with Shampoo.

Kuno glared at Ranma, he tied to swipe at Ranma with the sword but Ranma dodged, however Kuno managed to slice the wall that was behind Ranma.

"You know Ranma it's about to rain any second." Said Belle, "Can you please finish this up soon?"

"There's nothing stopping you from staying." Pointed out Alex.

Belle huffed and continued to watch the fight.

"I don't know what business you have with Akane, but I won't stand for it!" said Kuno.

Ranma got into his face, "I haven't gotten a chance to know beyond the fact she hates men and is a decent marital artist! What is it your business about my business!" yelled Ranma.

Akane was speechless about what Ranma did.

After Kuno tried another attack, Ranma jumped into the air and both were about the do their final moves… Ranma touching Kuno's forehead, Kuno's sword at his neck.

It began to rain.

Ran sighed, "Looks like I have to do my thing!" she said.

She ran Ranma, grabbed him just when he changed leaving only a rainbow streak, leaving the crowd that had gathered to watched confused.

In the schools gym equipment shed, Ran was taking a breath.

"Thanks." Said Ranma with an empty thermos in his hands.

"No problem." Said Ran.

"You okay." Said Ranma.

"Fine." Said Ran, "Just need a breath."

That was when the others who were watching the fight came into it.

"How did you find us?" asked Ranma.

"She left a rainbow." Said Akane, "How did you do that?"

"Just something Cologne suggested I use when I'm human." Said Rainbow.

Akane turned to Ranma, "By the way, don't fight him again."

"Why?" asked Ranma.

"You have a bruise on your neck." Pointed out Momo.

"What?" asked Ranma.

Belle held up a mirror so he could see it.

"You have to be careful next time." Said Akane.

"I'd say we're evenly match." Said Ranma.

In one second year classroom, Kuno stared at the strange bruise written into his head.

"Nut job."

"So you don't remember being touched?" asked Nabiki.

"No." said Kuno.

Downstairs in one of the first year classes.

"We have 7 new students joining the class." Said the teacher.

"I have a question." Said a girl, "Why are we getting 8 new students? Isn't that a little strange."

"I don't know, I just do what the Vice Principal tells me to do." Said the Teacher, "May the Principal only come back after I retire." He mentally added.

"We have Hikaru Hakumei." Said the teacher.

"It's nice you meet you." Said Hikaru.

"Momo Mochi."

"It's so exciting to be here! Maybe I can…" said Momo, but the teacher cleared his throat, as if saying "Please stop talking".

"Chiyo Onbin." Said the teacher.

"Hello…" whispered Chiyo.

"Ran Issanni." Said the teacher.

"What's up?" asked Ran.

"Ranma Saotome." Said the teacher.

"Hey." Said Ranma giving a nod.

"Shampoo who is from China." Said Teacher.

"Shampoo's Japanese not so good." Said Shampoo.

"Belle Perle from France." Said the teacher.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Said Belle.

"And Alex Jackson, who is from America." Said the Teacher.

"Just call me A.J." said Alex.

"Now does anyone have any questions?" asked the teacher.

"I do!" said one boy, "Judging by your appearances and mannerisms, you're a beautiful French girl, a rough and tumble American cow girl, a tomboy, a genki girl, a sexy Chinese girl, a genius and a shy Moe girl… Can I make a dating sim based on you 7?"

The entire class sweat dropped.

"Never mind… I just realized it's missing a tsundere." Said the boy, "Back to the drawing board."

"Now then…" said the teacher, "With the expectation of Ms. Hakumei. All of you and Ms. Tendo were late. Please stand in the hall."

And they did… what's worse they all had to hold buckets that were filled with water.

"I can't believe Twilight." Mumbled Akane.

"Is this about the time she brainwashed half the time into loving that old doll?" asked Ranma.

"What?" asked Akane.

"Don't ask…" said Ran.

"So…" said Momo changing the subject, "Why are those guys going after you."

"It all started shortly after the school began." Said Akane.

(Flashback)

"Whoever wants to date Akane must defeat her in combat. So says Tatewaki Kuno." Said Kuno.

(End of Flashback)

Everyone gapped.

"So they just listened to him and not you?" asked Alex.

"I keep winning for some reason." Akane.

"Some guys will go easy on girls." Said Ranma.

Akane glared at him.

"Don't worry darling, we'll help you with this problem." Said Rarity.

"I know a way to distract them." Said Momo, "Actually several ways… no wait… a million ways!"

Akane tired not to smile… but she was failing.

Upstairs above them, Kuno and Nabiki talked in class… about well…

"What do you mean fiancé?" asked Kuno.

"Mr. Kuno…" said the teacher, "Stand outside."

Back outside the first year classroom.

"Then I was like oatmeal are you crazy!" said Momo.

"What is she talking about?" asked Akane.

"Best you tune her out." Said Alex.

"Hey, Fluttershy you okay?" asked Ran noticing that the poor pink haired girl was straining under the pressure of the heavy buckets.

"I'm fine." Said Chiyo.

That was when someone tried to splash Ranma. But he managed to get out the way in time.

And that person was Kuno!

"What was that for?" asked Ranma.

"I will never accept your engagement to Akane!" yelled Kuno.

That was when the windows the classroom opened up and almost the entire class peeped though.

"Is that for real?" asked a girl.

"You're engagement to him?" asked a boy.

"He is kind of cute." Said a girl.

"Thank you oh gods of dating sims! I have a hero and a tsundere!" said that weird boy.

"Should we be learning things?" asked Hikaru who was the only not at the window.

Kuno tried to slice one of the buckets Ranma was holding.

"Fight me!" yelled Kuno.

"This is no place to fight!" said Ranma, "Follow me!"

"Does anyone else have the feeling this is going to get really stupid?" asked Ran.

Ranma led Kuno away from the classrooms, as the entire class after the fight.

Ranma decided it was the best thing to do was to jump out a window.

Akane was about to say something, but Hikaru beat her to it.

"Ranma! This wasn't the best place to jump out a window!" she yelled.

Ranma was trying to keep it secret that he turned into a girl.

Unfortunately for him, where he landed was going to be the school pool.

Ranma couldn't help but to utter a phrase that he picked up from the ponies.

"Oh horse apples." He mumbled.

And with that he fell into the pool with a mighty splash.

Next Time: Hikaru decides to help Ranma keep his secret from Kuno. However due to a series of events something happens. Something weird happens. Something that makes it seems like having Kuno find out preferable. What's worse? It happens 6 more times. What is it? Find out next time!


	4. Kuno is a Nut Job

A/N: Something I would like to clear up, I think this story is getting some unfair stigma for being "The First Friendship is Magic/Ranma Crossover", there is one that beat this one, "The Wanderer" by Skye Silverwing. It's a pretty good story, for only one chapter so far. And it beat me by a month (exactly oddly enough), so yeah... this is not the first crossover... sorry to those who thought otherwise. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 4: Kuno is a Nut Job

Ranma wanted to keep the fact the fact that he turned into a girl as down low as possible.

And falling into the pool was not that way.

The class watched at Ranma-Chan slammed Kuno on the ground next to the pool and retreated into the nearby forest.

Hikaru saw this and knew what she had to do. She ran down the hall and turned the corner.

"Hikaru wait!" said Akane.

She ran after Hikaru and found she was gone.

"Here did she go?" asked Akane.

"You are aware she can teleport, right?" asked Alex.

"I had no idea she can do that in human form." Said Akane.

In a tree outside, Ranma-Chan was wringing out her pants, muttering things about Kuno and a panda.

"Hey!"

She looked down and saw Hikaru holding a teakettle.

"I wanted to apologize what I did earlier." Sighed Hikaru.

"I know about the Ms. Smarty Pants Doll." Said Ranma-Chan, "I know how you feel about school."

Hikaru sighed, she had a problem she had to admit it.

Ranma-Chan started laughing for some reason.

"What's so funny?" asked Hikaru.

"Just think about the notepad and quill so you can help her with her homework." Said Ranma-Chan.

"Hey!" yelled Hikaru.

"We're even now." Said Ranma-Chan.

Hikaru sighed as her hands glowed, the teakettle also began to glow and it floated up to Ranma-Chan.

"I wasn't able to one of the thermoses." Said Hikaru.

"Where did you even get this?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"I got it from the janitor's closest." Said Hikaru.

That was when Kuno showed up.

"Ranma Saotome, where are you!" yelled Kuno.

"I'll distract him!" said Hikaru.

Hikaru appeared before Kuno.

"Who are you?" asked Kuno then he remembered, "You must be one of those new transfer students I heard about."

Hikaru nodded.

"Are you willing to fight me?" asked Kuno.

"I'm not a martial artist." Said Hikaru.

Kuno blinked, that was when he saw her. Truly saw her. The long flowing dark blue hair, the interesting streaks that made a sort of rainbow that went from pink to dark blue.

"You are beautiful." Said Kuno.

"What?" asked Hikaru with a massive sweat drop.

Before Kuno can say more someone kicked in him the face.

"Who did that?" asked Kuno.

That was when he saw the culprit, it was Ran.

Kuno looked at her, her beautiful rainbow hair, he could tell she was much like yet there was something different about it.

"I'll handle him." Said Ran, "You help Ranma."

"What do you mean?" asked Hikaru.

That was when she saw Ranma-Chan was still in the tree… what was worse that she almost dropped the kettle. She was hanging by a tree limb with her feet with out dropping the kettle.

"How did you get like that?" asked Hikaru.

"Don't ask." Said Ranma-Chan.

Ran took a fighting stance.

"You're not going to fight him alone." Said a voice.

That was when Kuno saw the person, which was Alex.

He felt it, that girl, he could she was American, what with the blonde hair, freckles and the way she dressed. He knew right then she was something you didn't see that often… well in Japan that is.

"Are you sure you can handle him, you still are a beginner." Pointed out Ran.

"I can handle him." Said Alex.

"And I'll help if you need it!" said Momo popping up from somewhere.

Kuno's eyes winded, this was a girl he never aw anything like. Her bouncy hair, the way she seemed to bounce and her um… bouncy um… talents.

"But you're not even a martial artist." Said Ran.

"That doesn't mean I can't help." Said Momo.

Both Ran and Alex sighed, it was better to agree than to say no.

"Very well then, which ever shall defeat me I will go out on a date with!" said Kuno.

That Ran and Alex kicked him into the air.

AT the tree, Hikaru was trying to figure out a way to stabilize Ranma.

"Can you hold still for a second." Said Hikaru.

"I'll try." Said Ranma-Chan.

That was when Kuno landed on the kettle… of all things.

Ranma-Chan's eye twitched.

"What are the chances of that happening?" asked Ran.

"Don't ask me." Said Ranma-Chan.

"Where is that coward Ranma." Said Kuno.

Ranma-Chan sighed and dropped him.

"He hasn't figure it out… good." Said Ranma-Chan.

"That hurt you know." Said Kuno.

Ranma-Chan jumped out the tree.

"Come on, let's do this." Said Ranma-Chan.

"Is that a good idea?" asked Hikaru.

"He hasn't figured it out." Said Ranma-Chan.

"You already said that silly!" said Momo.

Ranma-Chan rolled her eyes, as she kicked the upper classmen, as she gave him the beating, she looked at her.

Her red hair placed into the pigtail, not only that but the skills. She was just as skilled as Akane… no far more skilled.

He landed with a thud.

"And guess what, Ranma Saotome is better than me." said Ranma-Chan.

"Is he okay?"

Kuno looked up and saw two more girls. Chiyo and Belle.

Both were very different.

Her pink hair, her sad eyes. She looked like she was fragile and delicate. Not only that but it looked like if she talked it would only come out in shy squeaks.

"Don't ask that about him." Sid Belle, "You heard what he did."

Kuno couldn't help but to stare, she was the exact opposite of her companion. She was glowing with confidence, not only but the way her hair was curled, a lot great effort was put into it. Not only that but he could tell, she wasn't from Japan but had a reopening feel to her.

"Hey!" came Akane's voice.

"There you are." Said Shampoo.

"Come on guys, let's go home." Said Ranma-Chan.

"School isn't over yet." Pointed out Akane.

"And lunch didn't even happen yet." Said Momo.

"I don't even think we've been here an hour." Pointed out Hikaru.

Ranma-Chan sweat dropped when she said that.

Sometime later, Kuno was mulling over things in class.

"What's wrong Kuno baby." Said Nabiki.

"Those transfer students." Said Kuno, "Are all of them staying at your house?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Nabiki.

"Tell me, what's the name of the girl with the blue hair, the one with the streaks?" asked Kuno.

"Why should I tell you?" asked Nabiki.

Kuno sighed and knew her game, he took out wad of cash, "1,000 yen for every name you give me."

"Deal." Said Nabiki, "Her name is Hikaru."

Kuno, paid her the money, took out some paper and began to compose a letter, when he was done.

"Now what's the name of the one with the rainbow hair." Said Kuno.

"Ran…" said Nabiki.

Kuno once again paid her and began to write another letter.

"The American." Said Kuno.

"Alex…" said Nabiki.

Kuno as one can guess paid her and wrote another letter.

"The one with the poofy hair." Said Kuno.

"Momo." Said Nabiki.

Kuno paid her 1,000 more yen and wrote a fourth letter.

"Now the girl with the pigtail in Chinese clothing." Said Kuno.

"That doesn't sound like a description of one of the transfer students." Said a girl in class.

"What?" asked Kuno, "How do you know?"

"I heard was the transfer students look like. There is a girl in Chinese clothing but she has purple hair and a hard to describe hair style." Said the girl.

"Oh… not her…" said Kuno, "That girl! Dares to insult the great Tatewaki Kuno."

"Oh any girl who dares insult the "Great Tatewaki Kuno" doesn't get a letter?" asked the girl, "You know, I have no idea what you're doing nor do I want to."

The girl walked away deciding for the time being just to ignore her classmate, Nabiki however still had to talk to him due to the business agreement they had.

He wrote the letter despite not knowing the girl's name (or the fact that she was really a boy) and instead labeling it for the tree borne kettle girl.

"Now tell be about the one with the pink hair." Said Kuno

"Chiyo…" sighed Nabiki.

He once again paid her and began to write the letter.

"And the girl who's from somewhere in Europe, I don't know where but she defiantly wasn't from America." Said Kuno.

"Belle." Sighed Nabiki.

"That's all I needed to know." Said Kuno giving her the final 1,000 yen.

Kuno wrote his final letter and handed them all to Nabiki.

She looked at the letters and sighed, she knew this wasn't going to end well. Esspeiclly with Fluttershy since she could tell the Pegasus would be able to fight, let alone Kuno.

That afternoon at the Tendo Dojo… the 6 ponies were in their true forms, lying next to the table as did Shampoo and Ranma.

"So how was your first day of school?" asked Cologne.

"It was fun!" said Pinkie, "I can't wait to go again."

"Speak for yourself." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Oh come now, it wasn't that bad." Said Cologne.

"Akane gets harassed every morning by a large group of boys who wants to date her." Said Twilight.

"Well I guess that's one thing I need to work with her on." Said Cologne, "I went though a man hating faze myself when I was young, but that's another story for another time."

"And I bet it will involve what made you go though it showing up in a very unexpected way that's kind of scary but also really funny." Said Pinkie.

Cologne stared at her, not sure how to respond so she decided to ignore her.

"By the way, Applejack. I need your help with something." She said, "It involves Akane's training."

"Why me?" asked Applejack.

"You'll see when we begin." Said Cologne.

Meanwhile Akane was breaking some cement blocked with her fist outside the dojo.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Said Cologne, "Now we have to wait for your sparing partner."

"Who is it?" asked Akane.

"Let's get into the dojo and wait, I have the feeling she's getting into a fight with a certain dress making unicorn." Said Cologne.

Akane blinked, not sure which one would that was.

They waited a few minutes, to find Alex in a martial arts gi while holding a teakettle, she placed the teakettle by the door and walked over to where Akane and Cologne were standing.

"Sorry for taking too long, Rarity would let me wear any of my clothes." She said.

"Alex is still a beginner. You're probably more skilled than her, but I don't thin you would be able to handle the others with out them going easy on you." Said Cologne, "For the time being Applejack is your opponent."

Akane shrugged the two started the spar. As they spared, Akane noticed something, Alex didn't use her very much, most of it was kicks, and she even used her hand to block.

"I think that's enough." Said Cologne, "You may go Applejack."

"Okay." Said Alex headed to the door.

She picked up the teakettle and poured it on her, turning her back into the pony form and took of the gi.

Akane wondered why she changed so quickly.

"I think you noticed something." Said Cologne, "Applejack's fighting style."

"She mostly used her legs." Said Akane.

"That's right, each person… or ponies who changes into a human has their own style." Said Cologne, "Applejack uses her legs, Shampoo uses weapons most of the time, Rainbow Dash uses speed, Ryoga uses brute strength and Ranma… well he's a bit of a jack of trades."

"So why are you telling me this?" asked Akane.

"I think you should try out a few weapons before I make my final decision with how I train you." Said Cologne, "But we're save that for another day."

"But I don't know…" said Akane.

"I know all about the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. In fact I once dated the founder." Said Cologne, "But that's a story for another time."

Akane could have sworn that her father once mentioned he trained under the founder. She wondered if it wads the same man.

It would have too much a coincidence if it were true.

"Anything Goes means Anything Goes." Said Cologne, "Unless the rules changed…"

"It's not that…" said Akane, "It's just that… never mind… I'm going to take a bath."

Cologne watched Akane leave and had the feeling that her reluctance to use weapons had to do with her hatred of men.

Meanwhile in the living room. Pinkie was watching T.V.

"This thing is amazing!" yelled Pinkie, "I can't believe there's something like that here!"

"I guess they don't have TVs in your universe." Said Ranma doing some stretches on the balcony.

"Can you turn it down, I'm trying to read." Said Twilight.

That was when Nabiki showed up.

"Hey do you know where others are?" asked Nabiki.

"We know where Rainbow Dash is." Said Ranma, who pointed to the garden.

Nabiki turned around and sweat dropped, she saw Rainbow Dash, lying on a cloud. It was below the eye line of the wall so no way able to see her.

"How is that possible." Said Nabiki who shook her head, "Never mind it's probably magic, you don't need to explain it."

She handed the letters to Pinkie, Ranma and Twilight.

"Hey! Wake up!" yelled Nabiki.

Rainbow Dash jolted awake.

"Huh… what's going on?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Nabiki held the letter labeled Ran and Rainbow Dash flew over to get it.

"That's strange, he knows I don't fight." Said Twilight.

"Thank you not giving my name by the way." Said Ranma.

"What's going on?" asked Rarity entering the room.

Nabiki gave her the letter.

"But I didn't even fight him…" said Rarity.

"Well he wants to me with all of you, for some reason." Said Nabiki.

"Don't worry, if you come we'll protect you." Said Rainbow Dash.

"That's… fine…" said Rarity holding in her rage.

"We have to talk to Applejack and Fluttershy about this." Sighed Twilight.

"Talk about what?" asked Applejack as when came into the room with Fluttershy.

"Well." Said Twilight.

The 7 began to talk about the letter and decided to do it, after all Kuno probably wouldn't rest until they all face each other.

That Sunday, they had come up with a plan, Ranma-Chan, Ran and Alex would act a first defense on the extremely unlikely off chance that they were fail they Hikaru and Momo would take over.

In the one in a billion chance that that he would defeat them all, they hoped that at Chiyo would use the stare.

That was when Kuno arrived with his hands behind his back.

"Where's your sword." Said Ranma-Chan.

" I do not need one today." Said Kuno, "Instead I have something to give you all."

He tossed out several things ate them. All them managed to catch tem… they were bouquets of roses.

"I know this might sound a little cruel." Aid Kuno, "But I have fallen in love with every single one of you. I'm sorry I have to scare my love but that's just how I feel."

They watched Kuno as he left. There was a stunned silence, the 6th ponies turned humans just stared wondering what happened.

However the silence ended when there was a loud thump. Ranma-Chan was on the ground processing the information.

"Sugar Cube, you okay?" asked Alex.

Ranma-Chan could only nod.

And of course this was only the beginning of the madness that would surely come.

Next Time: Ranma is dealing with the fact that Kuno is in love with his female side. So the best thing is to try to explain to him about Jusenkyo. Does it work... let's just he's not just an idiot. Also ponies learn that Akane is love with someone. But does he feel the same way? Find out next time!


	5. He's Also an Idiot

Chapter 5: He's Also an Idiot

Ranma jolted awake, that nightmare he had… He hopped it would be a reoccurring thing. He saw that that did to people (well… the one he knew about wasn't a person per se).

Ranma knew his life was pretty screwed up, after all he turned into a girl, his best friends were a group of magical ponies from another universe, he was engaged to two girls and had the okay to engage in polygamy.

But a man confessing his love to him… even if he was a girl at the time.

"A nightmare?"

He looked at saw Pinkie was awake. But he knew something was wrong, her hair was strait and if it wasn't dark he would be sure her colors would be muted.

"Yeah." Said Ranma, "The Cupcake Killer nightmare?"

Pinkie nodded, looking like she was going to cry.

"Remember what I said, you'll only end up crazy like that if you think about it." Said Ranma.

"What was yours about?" asked Pinkie.

"Marrying Kuno." Said Ranma.

"Oh come on, we know that's never going to happen." Said Pinkie.

Ranma couldn't help but to chuckle, she was right on that one.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" asked Pinkie.

"Sure." Said Ranma with a shrug.

The next morning everyone was eating breakfast when Momo came into the living room with a bunch of instruments.

"I'm going on ahead this morning! I'm planning to distract those guys who like Akane!" said Momo.

The Tendos looked at the instruments.

"But why instruments?" asked Nabiki.

"That's a secret!" said Momo who ran to of the room and the house.

"So… what do you think she's going to do?" asked Akane.

"We'll know later." Sighed Hikaru.

"She seems to be in a better mood." Said Ranma.

"Is this about last night?" asked Belle.

"What do you mean?" asked Ranma.

"When we wake up, you wee snuggling her like stuffed toy." Said Shampoo.

"It was too cute we decided to wait to wake you up." Said Belle.

Akane stared at them and looked away.

She didn't see it, so her man-hating mind assumed Pinkie was in her human form, not her true form.

"Akane. Don't assume the worst." Said Cologne, "Esspeiclly from Ranma."

Akane looked at Cologne and sighed.

Meanwhile at School… the Hentai Horde (as they were known) were waiting for Akane when they heard something… Polka!

"Where's that music coming from?" asked a boy form the baseball team.

That was when they saw the source, Pinkie, playing the Parasprite polka (as it had become known in Ponyville).

"What the…" said a boy from the Kendo Team.

"There's a pink pony playing polka." Said a boy from American football.

"There's a gas leak! I'm sure of it, there's one somewhere!" yelled a boy fro the soccer team.

In the Kendo team's head quarter's Kuno was doing his preparation separately when he heard the polka.

"Will someone turn down that music?" he asked.

He had no idea of the distraction, after all he waited in a different location.

And it was around the time Akane arrived.

"I wonder where those weaklings are." Said Kuno, "Oh well. Perhaps I will be able to defeat Akane with out their interference."

That was when he saw Akane in the distance, along with Ranma and Ran.

All three of them performed a flying kick to his face.

"I didn't need your help." Said Akane turning to the two.

"We were doing it for you." Said Ranma.

"You are aware of what happened yesterday… right?" asked Ran.

"Yes, I am." Sighed Akane.

Later in the second year class, Kuno dumped a panda plushy on Nabiki's desk.

"No thanks not my style." Said Nabiki.

"It's not for you, it's for the pigtailed girl." Said Kuno.

"Why don't you give it her yourself." Said Nabiki.

"I have no way to get in contact with her." Said Kuno, "Unlike with the other girls."

Downstairs in the first year class.

"So what did Kuno give you?" asked Ran holding a cat plushy.

"A monkey." Said Twilight.

"A walrus." Said Belle.

"I don't think he gets us." Said Alex holding an eagle plushy.

"They're kind of cute." Said Pinkie pie holding a squirrel.

"Is it okay to get rid of them?" asked Chiyo holding a penguin.

"I'll show you how I get rid of the ones he gives me later." Said Akane.

"Did you hear…" they over heard one boy talking to another, "The Hentai Horde all suffered from a weird mass hallucination… they kept babbling about a pink pony playing the polka."

"That's weird…" said the other.

"You didn't…" said Akane.

"Why am I not surprised." Said Hikaru.

Back upstairs…

"Did you give them all stuffed animals?" asked Nabiki, remember what Akane does to the stuffed toys he gives to Akane.

"Of course, I want to be fair for all of them." Said Kuno.

That was when he heard sarcastic laughing.

"Why are you laughing." Said Kuno.

It was that girl, the one who knew about Shampoo.

"You aren't the type." Said the girl.

"What do you mean "The type."?" Asked Kuno.

"You're a deluded idiot… not a hapless nice guy." Said the girl, "If anything you alienate them… no charm them."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, nor do I want to." Said Kuno.

The girl shrugged, "Oh well…" she said, "Don't say I didn't warn you… then again you'll probably forget this warning…"

"What is she even trying to say?" asked Kuno.

"That you're an 8 timing jerk." Said Nabiki.

"What? How can you say that?" asked Kuno, "The grace Akane, the spirited pigtail girl, the intelligent Hikaru, the spirited Ran, the hard working Alex, the cheerful Momo, the shy Chiyo, the radiant Belle… I can't help but to love all them." Said Kuno.

"If only you were a good cook…" Said the girl now reading Sailor Moon manga, "Then you'd fit the bill for that type of character."

"You are no longer part of this conversation!" Kuno said firmly.

"You wouldn't get half the things I say anyways." Said the girl.

Kuno turned to Nabiki, "How do I give this to the Pig Tailed girl."

"Considering the fact that you are hurting my sister." Nabiki partially lied (he was hurting her sister, but not in the way he thought), "Why should I help you cheat?"

Kuno then took out a wad of cash, "How much?" he asked.

"Before I decide there's something I need to show you." Said Nabiki.

She took out many photos, all of them were the "girls" (considering that most of them weren't girls) that Kuno liked.

"3,000 yen for a set of five." Said Nabiki.

A few business deals later Nabiki went to the first year classroom.

"Hey Ranma. Kuno wants to talk to you about something." Said Nabiki.

Ranma left with Nabiki.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Said Hikaru.

After a few minutes, the 6 ponies turned humans along with Shampoo and Akane decided to see what was going on. They saw Nabiki explaining it… poor.

"Her body, it's all his…" as Nabiki finished her explanation.

Kuno took the wrong way… the way that involves severely in a certain way…

"You fiend!" he yelled swiping his sword at Ranma.

"Wait!" called out Hikaru.

Kuno turned to her.

"It's okay if I tell him everything?" asked Hikaru.

Ranma sighed, while the other five nodded.

Perhaps it was for the best to make this guy in on it… it would be better than having him chasing them wanting a date all the time.

And so Hikaru began to explain everything to him.

"And if you want to… I'm willing to show you." Said Hikaru.

"This is unbelievable." Said Kuno, "Not only are you intelligent, but also a creative genius."

"What?" asked Hikaru, "But I just told you."

"You don't believe her story?" asked Nabiki.

"No… of course not, magic curses and alternate universe. These things can not exist." Said Kuno.

"Yet Aliens can…" said Nabiki.

"Of course Aliens are proven fact of life." Aid Kuno.

Honestly… he wouldn't believe that aliens existed if it weren't for the fact that he electrocuted at least once by one…

"But the bigger question is… why would she lie for Saotome?" asked Kuno.

Kuno went in for the attack.

"I didn't think it was possible. But he's dumber than Derpy." Said Rainbow Dash.

In the other universe, in the town of Ponyville, Derpy was carrying a wheelbarrow of hammer when she sneezed, accidently dropping the load she was carrying.

"Ow… what the hay?" she heard Spike below her.

"Um… oops…"she said.

Back on Earth… Kuno continued his attacks on Ranma.

"How dare you do that to her." Said Kuno, "I will break your spell on her."

Hikaru face palmed when he said that.

"Let me handle it." Said Belle.

Belle tapped Kuno on the shoulder.

"Excuse me." Said Belle, "Ranma is our friend. He doesn't have a "spell" on anyone of us. Frankly, if you attack him for now reason that would probably give us a reason not to date you. So…"

Before she could finish her speech.

"Wouldn't' want you date me?" asked Kuno, "Of course you want to date me."

Belle sweat dropped.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"I am the talented Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High." Said Kuno, "You should feel honored that you would want to date me."

Belle blinked, "Excuse me… I do know want to date you. I would never want to date you. There is only person I would want to date less and he is from a different universe! You are the second most egotistical male I have ever met… No wait strike that. You are the most egotistical male I have ever met. I would sooner date Prince Blueblood than date you! There is no way I would ever date you!"

Kuno looked at her.

"You… you didn't listen to any of that, did you?" she asked.

"I have to apologize… I wasn't paying attention." Said Kuno.

"My word, Rainbow Dash was right… he is dumber than Derpy." She thought.

Back in Ponyville…

"Thank you your help" said Derpy flying above Spike while holding her cargo.

"No problem." Said Spike, who was fine despite the fact a wheelbarrow filled with hammers.

That was when Derpy once again sneezed, dropping the wheelbarrow filled with hammers on the baby dragon.

Spike sighed while the under the wheelbarrow, he hopped that the Princesses found the 6 again… he knew if Pinkie was there this wouldn't have happened.

Back at Furinkan High…

Belle began to walk away.

"Ranma… I trust you can handle it." She said.

"Uh… yeah… sure…" said Ranma who appeared be in shock.

"What's that about?" asked Akane.

"Rarity hates Marital Arts… and the fact she's giving Ranma the okay to beat him up… is just plain weird." Said Alex.

"I see." Said Akane with a sweat drop.

The two fought, but during the fight, Ranma kept getting distracted, why? Let's just say the pictures that Nabiki sold kept falling out of Kuno's robes.

However when he wasn't distracted. The fight in stance, Kuno's sword strikes actually damaged a nearby statute. However Ranma did win when he kicked Kuno many times over knocking the swords man out. But he wasn't unhurt, he has a small wound on his side.

"Does it hurt?" asked Hikaru gently touching.

Ranma began to tear up.

"No… that's fine…" said Ranma.

"What distracting you?" asked Shampoo.

"I think it was this." Said Ran picking up the pictures.

They all saw them. All them couldn't believe their eyes… each set had five pictures…

"Who would be taking pictures of us?" asked Belle.

"Nabiki has been." Said Momo.

They looked at all the Momo pictures and sweat dropped… in all of them she was posing.

They all glared at Nabiki.

"Excuse me… I have to get back to class." Said Nabiki.

Nabiki ran away as fast as her legs could carry her. She had a feeling she didn't want their wrath.

"I think we should take Ranma to a doctor." Said Chiyo.

"Can you do it?" asked Momo.

"Oh… I still don't know enough about human anatomy." Said Chiyo.

Sometime after school, Akane led them to the local clinic. She introduced them Doctor Tofu Ono, the local doctor who was in his late 20s and pretty young.

"This wound is very minor." Said Dr. Tofu, "There doesn't need to be anything to worry."

Chiyo sighed in relief.

Dr. Tofu began to bandage Ranma.

"So you must be the fiancé I heard about." Said Dr. Tofu.

"Uh… yeah…" said Ranma.

"Do you two get along?" asked Dr. Tofu.

There was an awkward since in the room.

"We… we barely talk." Said Akane, blushing slightly.

"Why?" asked Dr. Tofu.

"It's complicated." Responded Akane.

"Is that Shampoo is from Joketsuzoku, Ranma defeated and because this engagement you have to do the Heaven and Earth Solution?" asked Dr. Tofu jokingly.

"Wow… you're good." Said Momo.

"How you know about Chinese Amazon Law?" asked Shampoo.

"Nabiki told you didn't she?" asked Ranma.

"What… no… I mean… oh my god…" said Dr. Tofu at a loss for words, "I was joking… I didn't think that."

"It's okay." Said Akane, "I know it's weird."

After Ranma was fully patched up they headed home.

"You like him, don't you?" asked Belle to Akane.

"What?" asked Akane.

"You have crush on him." Said Belle, "I'm guessing it was before all that trouble with Kuno."

Akane blushed, "I do." She said, "But he's in love with someone else, so don't try any harebrained schemes to try to get us together… besides I already promised I will marry Ranma."

Belle sweat dropped, "That wasn't what I was planning." Said Belle, "I was hopping for some girl talk."

"Oh…" Akane said with a sweat drop.

Later that evening Akane continued her training with Cologne. It was weapons testing to which one she could train. Using the stuffed toys that Kuno gave the 6 at targets she test all sorts of weapons.

However there was one she was most proficient one… one it seemed like she had training in already.

The katana.

"I guess I should train you in swordsmanship then." Said Cologne.

"No thank you." Sighed Akane, "I would prefer… the other thing you were thinking about…"

"Oh I see." Said Cologne, "It has to with that Kuno boy."

Akane's eyes widened when she said that.

"One of the reasons he fell in love with you is because of your skill with the katana isn't it?"

Akane sighed, "It is." She said.

Cologne sighed, "I know you have a lot of problems with him and he did ruin your life. But I have the feeling that once word spreads about your engagement with Ranma."

"The whole school knows about already." Said Akane.

Cologne laughed, "But they don't know how skilled Ranma is. Maybe once word spreads about that." Said Cologne.

Akane sighed.

"You're still young." Said Cologne, "One day you will look on this and laugh."

"How would you know?" asked Akane.

"I mentioned the founder of Anything Goes Martial Arts. I often look back and laugh." Said Cologne who then chuckled, "I mean I have no idea what I saw in him."

"Yeah right." Said Akane who began to leave.

Cologne shook her head, but she knew Akane would come around.

Later that night, after Akane took a bath, she fell into bed. She didn't know why but Cologne's words about Ranma rang in her head.

Little did she know was that most of her problems was going to go away sooner than she thought and it was because of Ranma.

Next Time:So many things happen: Cologne starts up a restaurant, Rarity starts dress making shop, Genma gets a part time, the Hentai Horde gives up, Ranma gets inured and winds up at Doctors Tofu's on a day where the woman he loves shows up, Akane and Applejack have a heart to heart and other things that would be shocking mentioning them will ruin the surprise! Oh and this all happens in the span of a single day!


	6. A Turning Point in Akane's Life

Chapter 6: A Turning Point in Akane's Life

It was morning, after a spar between Ranma and Ran (which resulted in Ranma falling into the Koi Pond), Genma had a big announcement.

"I Genma Saotome have a big announcement!" signed Panda Genma.

"Can you actually turn human to say it?" asked Ran, "I don't think anyone wants to take the time to read the signs."

Panda Genma groaned, then turned back human.

"As I was saying, I have a part time job." Said Genma.

Cologne laughed, "My what a coincidence, today is the day I open my restaurant." She said.

Everyone but Shampoo and for some reason Belle looked at her in surprise.

"I wanted to keep it a surprise, but I bought a restaurant that serves ramen and Chinese food." She explained.

"So does that mean you're going to be moving out?" asked Nabiki.

"While it does have an apartment, it will not be used as such." Said Cologne.

"It's going to be used a dress making shop and studio." Said Belle.

"That's great Rarity!" said Hikaru.

"I know, I already have a few offers from some of the girls at school." Said Belle.

"Good for you." Said Alex, who seemed dressed for some reason.

"Applejack, what's wrong?" asked Momo.

Before the pony posing as a girl form America, could say anything Hikaru suddenly yelled out, "Look at the time, we're going to be late!"

She teleported out of the room.

"So… brainwashed half the town…" said Akane.

Everyone else sweat dropped.

"You should start heading off to school." Said Kasumi, "IT is getting late."

And so they ran to school, Ranma did get splashed along the way, but when they got close the school she used a thermos to change back. When they got to the school, they saw Hikaru seemingly waiting for them (as they weren't late yet) not only that but they saw the Hentai horde waiting for them.

"Oh I forgot to do my distraction." Said Momo who ran off in another direction.

They shrugged and got to school Akane got ready for the fight… but… all of them were crying.

"It's okay, they don't want to fight." Said Hikaru.

"What… why?" asked Akane.

"Akane we're giving you up." Said an American football player.

That was when they heard music. And Pinkie showed up playing the Parasprite Polka.

The Hentai Horde flinched when they saw that.

"Please tell me you see it?" asked a rugby player.

"We do..." sighed Akane.

Hikaru made the kill sign and Pinkie got it, she ran into a random direction and then came back less than a second later as Momo.

All the Hentai Horde turned to Ranma.

"You are the best man for Akane." Said the baseball player.

"Take care of her well." Said a sumo wrestler.

"Wait… why are you guys stopping?" asked Akane.

That was when Kuno showed up bandaged.

"Whoa! Look at him he's just a mummy!" said Momo.

"Upper classman Kuno was our greatest fighter." Said a boxer.

"And our greatest pervert." The rugby player added under his breath.

"I will never admit defeat not you Ranma Saotome." Said Kuno as he removed the bandages revealing he was covered in bruises.

"So you're just going to ignore the bruises all over your face, that's pretty stupid." Said Ran.

"Oh my beautiful rainbow haired." Said Kuno going in for a hug.

However Ran dodged him, causing him to fall on his face to dodge him.

"You know you're not my type considered you're in love with me and my friends." Said Ran.

"She's right you have to choose." Said Alex.

This one sentence broke Kuno, as he began to debate which girl he loved the most.

"Let's go to class." Said Akane.

"Good idea." Said Ranma.

Later that day during P.E. Ranma had just finished a completed gymnastics move when he sat down.

"You are one lucky dog Ranma." Said one of his classmate, a boy with black hair named Daisuke.

"Yeah, not only are skilled but you live in a house filled with beautiful girls." Said other guy named Hiroshi.

They turned their attention to the girl's P.E. class, they were playing softball.

"You know I'm just friends with most of them." Said Ranma.

"Yeah, yeah." Said Hiroshi, "So you did it yet?"

"Did what?" asked Ranma.

"You have you fu…" said Daisuke.

"You know what… let's just talk about my friends." Said Ranma not wanting to have THAT discussion.

They looked at Shampoo who was on base.

"She's hot." Said Daisuke.

"There's just something about her." Said Hiroshi.

That was when the girl why was at bat, hit on in the outfield, where Chiyo was playing. The pink haired girl froze and braced herself for impact.

"I'm not one for Moe." Said Daisuke.

"I thin she's cute though." Said Hiroshi.

Fortunately for Chiyo, Ran caught the ball.

"Wow… Ran is amazing." Said Hiroshi, "I heard that the track team has been begging her for days."

"I don't know… she's too flat chested for my tastes." Said Daisuke.

"No way!" they heard a scream.

They turned to see it was Belle's turn at bat. It looked she didn't want to hold it.

"Honestly Perle. You have to play." Said the girl's gym teacher.

"But it's so dirty can I use something else?" asked Belle keeping the bat arm's length.

"She's beautiful…" said Hiroshi.

"But I don't know if I'll ever ask her." Said Daisuke.

After some arguing, she finally went to bat and stuck out, which meant the team switched. They saw it was Momo's turn at bat.

"She's cute…" said Hiroshi.

"But there's something off about her." Said Daisuke.

She managed to it to the outfield and got it to first base (which Rarity played).

It was Hikaru's turn at bat, she did a few things to get it right first.

"So what about her?" asked Daisuke.

"She is cute." Said Hiroshi.

"But too much a bookworm." Said Daisuke.

Hikaru mange dot hit the ball into the outfield, however Alex caught it meant she was out.

"Alex is hot." Said Daisuke.

"But she's a blonde American, that like saying the sky is blue." Said Hiroshi.

On first base, Momo felt something weird.

"What's wrong?" asked Belle.

"It's a weird feeling on my butt." Said Momo.

Belle realized what it meant, "Is where your tail should be?"

"Yes… how…" said Momo who then realized what it meant, then she realized who it was for "Ranma! Look out! Something's going to fall on you!"

With Ranma and the two that would leave him alone. They stared at Momo.

"What?" asked Hiroshi.

"Is she kidding?" asked Daisuke.

"Uh-oh…" he thought, "Twitchy tail."

Before Ranma could react though, the softball hit his face.

"Sorry!" yelled Akane who was the one at bat.

Later that afternoon, Ran had decides to join the track team for one practice to try it out, while Rarity and Shampoo had work. So it was Akane, Hikaru, Momo, Chiyo and Alex to take Ranma to Dr. Tofu's.

When they got there they had a surprise…

There was a panda sweeping the walkway. But not just any panda.

"Pop?" asked Ranma.

Seriously, why would a panda even do that unless they were Genma?

"Oh hello." Said Dr. Tofu, "I see you met my new assistant, Mr. Saotome."

"Actually Ranma's my son." Signed Panda Genma.

"Oh is that so." Said Dr. Tofu.

"You know about Jusenkyo, don't you?" asked Ranma.

"Yes, I do." Answered Dr. Tofu.

"Then why are you letting him be a panda while he's working?" asked Alex.

"There's no harm in it." Said Dr. Tofu.

They went into the waiting room while Dr. Tofu got the balm he needed ready. That was when the phone rang. Panda Genma picked it up. Causing everyone to sweat drop.

"That's right! Panda's don't talk!" signed Panda Genma.

Akane having grown up in the neighborhood and well known picked up the phone.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

Her eyes widened, "Oh yes, I'll tell him your coming over, bye." Said Akane.

She hung up the phone.

That was when Momo's right arm suddenly began to move uncontrollably.

"Momo what's wrong?" asked Akane.

"Oh just the Pinkie Sense." Said Momo, who suddenly turned dark, "This one means that someone will be in a lot of pain and have no way of stopping it."

"Who… who is it?" asked Chiyo.

"Ranma." Sighed Momo.

"Great…" said Ranma.

"Wait… I don't get it." Said Akane.

"I have the ability to predict the future. For example if my tail twitches or my butt in human form, it means something is going to fall just like with what happened earlier." Explained Momo.

"Considering who's going to show up I wouldn't be surprised if you can predict the future." mumbled Akane.

Everyone sweat dropped when she said.

Not too long later, Dr. Tofu began to examine the mark the ball left.

"Judging by how deep the stitching is, the patterns of the bruises it was Akane's doing." Said Dr. Tofu.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"You're joking right?" asked Hikaru.

"I was right again, wasn't it?" asked Dr. Tofu.

Everyone nodded.

Dr. Tofu laughed nervously and sweat dropped.

"Akane, what was that phone call about?" asked Alex.

"What?" asked Akane.

"After the phone call the Pinkie Sense went off." Said Hikaru, "It's connected isn't it?"

Akane sighed, "Did any of you overhear the conversation I had with Rarity last night?" asked Akane.

"Oh the one about you having a" said Momo.

Akane covered her mouth.

"Yes that one." Said Akane.

"What are you talking about?" asked Alex.

"You see, Dr. Tofu is in love with…" said Akane.

Before she could finish her sentence, Kasumi came into the room, the second he saw her, his glasses fogged over…

And that was when he began to act weirdly.

This was beyond Pinkie Pie weird… way beyond pinkie Pie weird. He kept mistaking someone for someone else (or in one case mistaking his model skeleton which he named Betty for a living person). He mistook Kasumi's gift (which was a plate of cookies) for a mask (which was only the handkerchief that covered them). Then he began to eat the plate they came on.

Of course in his state Dr. Tofu… bent Ranma's neck. He bent his neck in a way that shouldn't be bent.

"Ranma… are you okay?" asked Chiyo.

"I am in a lot of pain." Said Ranma.

"Oh let me fix that." Said Dr Tofu.

He proceed to straiten his neck, then bent it the neck the other way. This made Chiyo go pale and shake.

"Maybe you should get Fluttershy out of here." Said Ranma.

The girls left the clinic for find crowd had gathered.

"You're not surprised about this, are you?" asked Hikaru.

"This happens a lot." Said Akane, "Whoever my sister visits expect this to happen."

They pushed they're way though the crowd.

"What going on?" asked a voice.

They turned to see Shampoo on a bike.

"You don't want to know." Said Alex.

Sometime later, Akane chopping some blocks in half.

"Want to spar?"

She turned to see Alex in her gi.

"Sure." Said Akane.

The two spared, which ended in a draw. Afterwards Alex poured hot water on herself and became a pony again.

"What's wrong?" asked Akane.

"What do you mean?" asked Applejack.

"You've been down, today, what's wrong?" asked Akane.

Applejack sighed, "Remember what we told you about cutie marks?" she asked.

Akane nodded.

"I'm the only one… who can't do her special talent while we're here." Sighed Applejack.

"It has to do with apples, don't they?" asked Akane.

Applejack gave her a look.

"Sorry… stupid question." Said Akane.

"Back home, my family runs an apple orchard, Sweet Apple Acres." Said Applejack, "The best in Equestria, if I do say so myself."

"You're cutie mark is about running, is it?" asked Akane.

Applejack nodded, "Every pony else…" said Applejack, "Rainbow Dash's is about her love of speed."

"Hey guys." Said Ran showing up, "I just wanted to give you the heads up that I joined the track team."

Akane and Applejack exchanged looks.

"That was weird timing." Said Applejack.

"Yeah." Said Akane.

Applejack sighed, "Fluttershy is her ability to befriend animals." Explained Applejack.

As it turns out that Fluttershy was signing with birds that flew into the garden…

"It's like a Disney Movie…" thought Akane with a sweat drop.

"Twilight's is magic, Rarity has her dress making… and Pinkie…" said Applejack, "You know… I've never known what Pinkie's Special Talent is…"

That was when Pinkie ran into the room shouting, "I jut saw the coolest show! IT was about a pirate and he can stretch! And it was awesome!" she yelled, who ran off the tells Fluttershy.

"I can't imagine why…" said Akane with a massive sweat drop.

"It's not just that." Said Applejack, "I hate the fact that I turn human and I hate the fact that I have to pretend to be some girl from who knows where. I feel like I'm lying to myself."

Akane bent down, and looked Applejack in the eyes, "Don't worry, it will be fine." Said Akane, "I know Twilight is working on the curing you and even a way home. I might take a while but I know you'll able to go home."

"Thanks 'Kane. I really needed to hear that." Said Applejack.

In the room where Twilight examined the water, she was helping Ranma who had come back home.

"Okay, take a breath. This might hurt." Said Twilight.

"Twi… I'm already in a lot of pain." Said Ranma.

"Oh… right…" responded Twilight.

Her horn glowed and Ranma's neck strengthen.

"It might be sore for a few days." Said Twilight.

"After that, I think I can handle it." Said Ranma, "Thanks Twilight."

Twilight nodded, "Can you close the door I have to change…" said Twilight.

Ranma nodded knowing what she meant.

As she left the room, he ran into Akane who was headed to the bathroom.

"Oh hey…" said Ranma, "I was thinking about talking about something."

"I'm sorry about the ball…" said Akane.

"It's not about that." Said Ranma.

'Then what about?" asked Akane.

"I've been thinking." Said Ranma, "We don't know each other that well. So I was thinking we should go out on date."

Akane stared at him.

"Well you did stop the horde, so why not." Said Akane with a shrug.

Ranma blinked, "Okay… how about Sunday." He said.

"Sure." Said Akane.

And so Ranma and Akane would go out on their first date… but it was only Tuesday… so it was still a few days away. Who knows what would happen before then.

Next Time: Ryoga finally returns after wandering around half of Japan (and that includes the other islands!). However he gets into a fight with Kuno and challenges him to a fight... How long will Kuno have to wait? Meanwhile Pinkie learns about the magical thing known as anime! Will she become an otaku? Find out next time!


	7. Ryoga VS Kuno: The Set Up

A/N: This chapter fully establishes the fact that this takes place in modern times as opposed to whenever Ranma takes place, while there have been references to modern things in past chapters (One Piece and Kung Fu Panda come to mind), anime, manga and the internet are all prevent themes in this chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 7: Ryoga VS. Kuno: The Set Up

Akane was in a good mood. For the first time in months, she didn't have to fight the Hentai Horde… well she didn't' have to fight them the day before, but this was the first time she didn't have to deal with them at all.

This was going to be a good day.

"What! You only found out about ONE PIECE!" yelled that boy who was making the dating sim (in fact the girl in Nabiki's class was his partner in crime).

Then again with this school.

"So what's the problem?" asked Momo.

"How can you not know about One Piece! I mean it's everywhere! TV, comics, movies, magazine covers, amusement parks, boats... I mean it's the king of anime right now!" said the boy, "It would be like one of your friends asking what Harry Potter is…"

"Harry Potter?" Hikaru asked Ranma.

"I heard that!" yelled the boy, "Well… that's a conversation for another day!"

"So…" said Ranma with a sweat drop, "I take it he's the class Otaku…"

"He wants to make a dating sim based on us." Said Akane with a massive sweat drop, "I think that goes with out saying."

"Say Momo." Said the boy sitting down, "Would you be interested in any other series?"

"What kind of series?" asked Momo.

"Well of course I'm going to lend you some One Piece." He said placing the first five volumes on the desk, "I'm also going to lend Sailor Moon, that's a classic, Lucky Star's good, I'll also add Haruhi Suzumiya since the two tend to go hand and hand, you need a harem one in there so I think Tenchi would suit you as it's also a classic, Azumanga Daioh would suit you well…" said the boy who looked at the large pile of manga, "I think that's good for now…"

Everyone in the room sweat dropped at the pile.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to lend those I mean what if she looses them?" asked Hikaru.

"Don't worry!" said the boy, "Those arte my lending copies."

"Lending copies?" asked Hikaru.

"One to own, one to collect and one to lend out." Said the boy.

Any sweat drops in the room got bigger. They had no idea that the class otaku are that level of otaku…

Later that afternoon, Ryoga was lost. Then again he's been lost for the past week so it's normal.

However he had managed to get word that the school that they were attending was Furinkan high. SO he was looking for both the Tendo Dojo and Furinkan High.

That was when he asked some random guy.

"Do you know where either Furinkan High or the Tendo Dojo is?" asked Ryoga.

The guy motioned over to the sign that clearly read Furinkan High.

"I'm here." He said to himself.

That was when noticed that school was getting out. He noticed a certain group right away as they left school, and among them was Chiyo.

Ryoga swallowed, "Chiyo!" he called out.

He ran towards the pink haired girl.

"Ryoga!" said Chiyo happily.

Ryoga ran towards her…

"I've been so worried about you." Said Chiyo.

"Yeah." Said Ryoga blushing slightly.

"Um… Ryoga… we're all here too." Said Ranma.

Ryoga sweat dropped when he saw the others.

"Sorry…" said Ryoga.

"So where you've been?" asked Ran.

"Oh just around, Osaka, Sapporo, Okinawa…" said Ryoga.

"How did he get to Okinawa?" asked Akane.

"I have no idea… and it wasn't the first time." Said Ranma, "He wound up five times when we went to school together."

"I was so worried about you." Said Chiyo.

"You were?" asked Ryoga.

Chiyo nodded with a smile that made Ryoga blush.

That was when Ryoga drew the umbrella he always carries and blocked an attack. The attack was from Kuno.

"Who are you knave?" asked Kuno, "And how you talk to the fair Chiyo."

Ryoga turned to his friends.

"Who is he?" asked Ryoga.

"Kuno, he's in Nabiki's class…" said Hikaru who didn't know how to put it.

"He's deluded himself into think we're all in love with him." Said Belle.

Ryoga nodded in understanding.

"How dare you talk to them as if you know them." Said Kuno.

"Um... Kuno, we've known him longer than you." Said Alex.

"Is this true?" asked Kuno.

The 6 nodded.

"I see… however I can't stand to see these fine ladies near someone like you." Said Kuno, "What is your name?"

"Ryoga Hibiki." Answered Ryoga.

He took out a piece of paper and began to writing something, then threw it at Ryoga.

"What this?" asked Ryoga.

"An official challenge letter for a duel." Said Kuno.

"I accept." Said Ryoga.

Everyone in the group but Akane groaned.

"This going to be stupid." Said Shampoo.

They all decided to talk about in Cologne's new restaurant.

The Cat Café, there was a sign in the window "For dress shop inquire in back"…

"Seriously?" asked Ranma, "You named it that?"

"Great grandmother thought it would be a cute name." said Shampoo.

They all went inside.

"Welcome to Cat Café… said Cologne, "Oh, Ryoga, you've returned."

They sat down, Cologne gave them free food.

"So you've received a challenge from Kuno." Said Cologne, "I heard a lot about him…"

"Do you want us to take you the fight tomorrow?" asked Alex.

"No I'll be fine." responded Ryoga.

"Ryoga…" sighed Ranma, "You know when were in school, your mom was do worried about you that had made take you home everyday you attended school."

"That's not true." Said Ryoga, "There days that my parents picked me up."

"Yeah, but you would return to school until a week later." Pointed out Ranma.

"From what we've heard, Ryoga's parents are just bad." Alex whispered to Akane.

Akane nodded, somehow not surprised about this fact.

"It's not that bad." Said Ryoga.

"Not that bad?" asked Ran, "It took you five hours to get back at night if you went out by yourself when we were staying the village."

"That's only if the guards didn't lead you back." Pointed out Cologne.

"If it weren't the grads, know where you have ended up." Said Ranma.

"My sense of direction isn't that bad." Said Ryoga, it was time like this that he was too prideful to admit he needed help with this.

Ranma sighed, "I think it's time to break it you." Said Ranma.

Ranma sighed, "You're an internet celebrity."

"What?" asked Ryoga.

Meanwhile in the quarter's used by the Kendo Team, a first year student knocked on the door.

"I'm meditating in here!" yelled Kuno.

"Sorry, I wanted to talk to you about something." Said the first year member of the kendo team

"Fine… come in." groaned Kuno.

The kendo member sweat dropped at he saw the walls… covered on them were posters of the 8 girls he was in love with.

"Okay… that's not creepy." the member of the Kendo Team said to himself.

"What do you want?" asked Kuno.

"Is it true you're fighting Ryoga Hibiki?" asked the team member.

"Yes, that is his name." said Kuno, "Why?"

"You have no idea who he is? Do you?" asked the team member.

He took out his smart phone, put up a site he needed it and showed it to Kuno. Kuno sweat dropped at the information he saw.

Back at the cat café, Belle was using a laptop that Cologne bought for her business. But she was having difficulties with the computer.

"No that's not it…" said Belle, "I didn't mean to click on that… why won't this close."

Hey, she was still new.

After several minutes, Belle finally got to the site Ranma was telling them about.

"Where on Earth is Ryoga Hibiki."

"Who made the site again?" asked Ryoga.

"I think some members of the computer club at our old school." Said Ranma.

"I see." Mumbled Ryoga.

"There's pictures from all over Japan and a few from other places, I don't know if it's still updating…" said Ranma, "It's been a while since I've seen it."

"It is." Said Belle.

The newest picture was Ryoga talking to Chiyo while blushing.

"Hey there's pictures form the last week." Said Momo, "Akihabara, Osaka, oh…"

"What's wrong?" asked Hikaru.

"He was seen at Tokyo Disney Land during the week." Mobbed Momo, after she heard about the famous theme park, she's been wanting to.

"Somehow I wound up there." Sighed Ryoga, "I didn't even pay for it."

"So basically you broke into Disney Land?" asked Ranma.

"I think so…" said Ryoga.

"If I were you, I would go anywhere near Chiba for a while…" said Akane.

Meanwhile at a store that sold camping supplies, Kuno had bought a tent.

"So I'm guessing you're going on a training journey." Said the clerk.

"No… I have challenged Ryoga Hibiki to a duel, and I must wait for him." Said Kuno realizing if what that website said was true, it would take days, a week at most to wait for him.

"Excuse me for a moment." Said the clerk.

"Hey Satoshi!" yelled the clerk to another clerk, "That guy just challenged Ryoga Hibiki to a duel."

That was when he heard uproarious laughter.

Little did the stores clerks know was that the store would soon go out business due to certain reasons.

Sometime later, Chiyo and Ryoga were talking outside of the Cat Café, why, because Ryoga decided to go to the duel on his own.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Chiyo.

"I'm sure." Said Ryoga, "If I was able to survive the last few days with my curse, I'm sure I can survive as long as possible."

"That's good." Said Chiyo, "I've been worrying about you a lot."

Ryoga couldn't help but to blush when she said that.

"I'll see you soon Chiyo..." Said Ryoga.

"Wait." Said Chiyo, "Pinkie Pie had started spreading word of our real names around saying their nicknames, so you don't have to call me Chiyo all the time."

Ryoga thank, "Thanks for letting me know… Fluttershy." Said Ryoga.

Ryoga walked away in some random direction... seriously it was a random direction. He just chose to walk that way.

Akane, Belle and Momo were watching this though the window.

"Does she like him back?" asked Akane.

"We're not sure." Said Belle.

"She's always like that not even Rarity can tell… and they're best friends." Said Momo.

"I see." Said Akane.

That night at the Tendo Household. Soun and Panda Genma stared at Pinkie who was reading the pile of manga she was loaned. Particularly Azumanga Daioh.

"This is so funny!" laughed Pinkie, "There's a girl like Fluttershy in here but instead of the animals liking her they hate her."

"She's going to be one of those weird Otakus… isn't she?" asked Soun.

"You got that right." Signed Genma.

Nabiki headed the large guest room and knocked on the door.

"It's open!" came Rarity's voice.

She saw Rarity working on designs for dress.

"So you bring your work home with you?" asked Nabiki.

"Of course." Said Rarity.

Nabiki sat down, "Rarity, I have an idea. A small business venture."

"What do of business venture?" asked Rarity feelings unsure about Nabiki.

"Akane told me about Ryoga's celebrity status and the whole already knows about the duel." Said Nabiki, "I was thinking that join forces to make t-shirts."

"T-shirts?" asked Rarity.

"Yes." Said Nabiki, "The school is getting wise to my betting rings."

"You run betting rings?" asked Rarity with a sweat drop.

"That's besides the point." Said Nabiki, "Besides, I'm sure it will spread word of your dress shop."

"Fine…" sighed Rarity, "Deal…"

The two looked at each other… um… well limb.

"Should I shake your hoof?" Said Nabiki.

"That might be a good idea." Said Rarity.

The two shook.

At that very moment, everyone in both universes shuddered. It was strange, perhaps it was the living embodiment of greed (as a couple of Nabiki's classmates called her) and the Spirit of Generosity (as was Rarity's title in Canterlot) agreeing to make t-shirts together…

That is one sentence that should not exist.

The next day, at school, Momo returned more than half the manga she borrowed…

"You read all of this last night?" he asked, "It's a good thing I brought some more then."

She had a massive pile, that was bigger than before, "I think Slayers would be a good one, if you want more Magical Girl here's Shugo Chara, Bleach and Naruto are good too. Oh and I think Negima should be added, after all it goes from Harem to Action that you won't even notice, can't forget Ah, My Goddess, also a classic and finish it off Detective Conan…"

"She's going to introduce this thing to Equestria, isn't she?" asked Belle with a large sweat drop.

"Looks like it." Said Twilight with a massive sweat drop.

"Hey has anyone seen Ranma?" asked Akane.

Out in the field Kuno was setting up a tent.

"So, I see you heard about Ryoga's internet status." Said Ranma showing up.

"Come to make fun of me?" asked Kuno.

Ranma looked at the tent.

"No…" said Ranma, "Oh a tent… why didn't I think of it."

"You mean you tow had a duel and you had to wait" said Kuno.

"Sure let's go with that." Said Ranma.

One of the reasons why he missed out on the duel was that he caught a cold after waiting three days for Ryoga.

"You didn't think of binging a tent, did you Saotome." Said Kuno, "I win this round!"

"Why did I even bother…" said Ranma.

Meanwhile with Ryoga…

"Now where I am?" he asked.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me. Can I take a picture with you." Said a young woman.

Ryoga knew it had to with that website and agreed.

A few more people did that with him.

Ryoga just shrugged his shoulders.

What Ryoga didn't know was that he inadvertently somehow wandered into Tokyo Disney Land again…

"Should we call security?" asked a woman dressed like Cinderella, "I mean I he clearly didn't pay to get in… again…"

However the woman she was talking to was dressed like Snow White was taking pictures, "Never mind…" said the woman dressed like Cinderella.

And so the Duel between Ryoga and Kuno was on!

All that was needed to do was wait for Ryoga to make it back to the high school so it could happen.

Give it a week…

Next Time: Akane is feeling unsure about herself in one area... cooking. So she decides to cook dinner one night. After failing, Applejack and Pinkie Pie decides to teach her. May Celestia help them all...


	8. Akane's Cooking

A/N: I will say this now, I will not be exaggerating Akane's cooking in this story. Sure exaggerating her cooking is fun, whether it involves summoning evil demons or just being so toxic ominous warnings appear in stews. But I'm not going to do it this story, why? Well my reasoning is very sound: There is someone worse in Friendship is Magic. If you don't know who it is, she is mentioned (as she is not a member of the Mane 6, and not it had nothing to do with the baked bads, but they mentioned). So yeah, canon cooking and only canon cooking...

Chapter 8: Akane's Cooking

Monday night: The day Ranma's neck was bent in a way that shouldn't be possible

"Dinner time." Called out Kasumi.

Everyone in the house came into the living room/ Dinning room. They saw the dailies dinner that was made.

"So who helped you tonight? "asked Nabiki.

"Shampoo did." Said Kasumi.

"Shampoo's cooking is always good." Said Pinkie.

Akane looked at the cooking, she didn't know why but she felt a little jealous.

Tuesday Night: The Day Kuno Challenged Ryoga to a Fight

"Dinner's ready." Said Kasumi.

"Applejack's cooking right?" asked Ranma.

"That's right, she's the one who helped tonight." Said Kasumi.

"It was nothing." Said Applejack.

Akane looked at Applejack's cooking, she felt another twinge of jealously.

Wednesday Night: The day Ryoga somehow got go to Tokyo Disney Land… without paying… again…

"Dinner's ready." Called out Kasumi.

They went to eat dinner…

"So who helped you tonight?" asked Akane.

"Oh cooked dinner on my own." Said Kasumi, "But Pinkie did make the deserts."

They saw the deserts and saw they looked at delicious.

"Even Pinkie knows how to cook." Thought Akane.

After dinner, Akane went into the kitchen and saw Kasumi was washing dishes.

"Kasumi." Said Akane, "Can't help cook dinner tomorrow night?"

Kasumi drop the bowl she was cleaning.

"What's wrong?" asked Akane.

"It's nothing." Said Kasumi putting on a brave front.

"So…" said Akane looking hopeful.

Kasumi couldn't say no to her youngest sister.

"OF course you may." Said Kasumi.

Akane smiled as she left the kitchen, while Kasumi wondering if should warn someone.

Thursday: The Horror Begins

Hikaru had decided to stop trying to unravel the magic of Jusenkyo, when she smelled something awful.

"What's that smell?" she thought.

That when she heard a crash in the kitchen. She decided to see what's wrong, when she saw Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie and Ranma all staring at the door.

"What's going on?" asked Hikaru.

"Akane's helping Kasumi cook tonight." Said Ranma.

They heard a crash, follow by Akane yelling out "Sorry!"

"It's okay… why don't you check on the noodles…" came Kasumi's reply.

That was the very moment that Nabiki and Belle came from the dress shop.

"What's going on?" asked Nabiki.

"Akane's helping Kasumi cook." Said Hikaru.

"WHAT?" asked Nabiki, "Where daddy?"

"He suddenly left with pops." Said Ranma.

"Looked like he was done right scared of something." Said Applejack.

"How… how bad is she?" asked Fluttershy.

"I doubt she can be as bad as my sister…" Belle.

"I don't know how bad your sister cooks." Said Nabiki.

"My sister's cooking has broken the laws of physics." Said Belle, "Has Akane's?"

"Define "broken the laws of psychics."" Said Nabiki.

"You don't want to know." Said Belle.

That was when a strange smell came wafting from the kitchen.

"I wonder what's going on in there?" asked Pinkie.

Inside Kasumi was reading the introductions for the cooking, and trying to get Akane to not put in ingredients into the soup she was making.

"No wait Akane, that's sugar." Said Kasumi.

"Oh…" said Akane, "It was supposed to slat, right?"

Kasumi nodded.

"I guess it will work with sugar." Said Akane, "But then again I might need to add salt to balance it out."

Kasumi sighed , "I guess I could work on the salad." She said, she knew it had gotten to the point of no return for Akane's cooking.

She was the kindest, sweetest person on the planet (well born on the planet), and even she had to admit that her sister was hopeless when it came to cooking.

Pinkie had her ear to the door.

"Kasumi gave up." Said Pinkie.

"Is anyone else scared?" asked Ranma.

"It won't be that bad." Said Belle, "Unless she somehow burns juice."

Nabiki turned towards her business partner, "How can you burn juice?"

"Don't ask me, my mother was watching her cook." Said Belle.

Nabiki tried to come up with a response, but couldn't. Though she had to admit, Akane wasn't THAT bad of a cook.

Sometime later they were sitting at the table, the only two that didn't look nervous were Rarity and Pinkie… Rarity for obvious reasons, Pinkie… well she was the only one who ate baked bads, so she knew Akane's cooking couldn't be that bad.

That was when Shampoo arrived, Cologne figured it would be best if Shampoo was home for dinner instead of waiting tables during the dinner rush, so she could get closer to the Tendos.

"What wrong?" asked Shampoo.

"Akane's cooking." Said Nabiki.

"How bad is she?" asked shampoo.

"Very bad." Said Nabiki.

That was when Akane and Kasumi came into the room with the meal.

"Where's Dad and Mr. Saotome?" asked Akane.

"They ran." Said Nabiki.

"That's okay, everyone else is here." Said Akane.

She set down the bowls of soup.

"Akane made the soup." Said Kasumi.

"Only the soup?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Everyone glanced at Rainbow Dash, as if saying "Be nice".

"Yes, she only made the soup." Said Kasumi.

"Isn't anyone going to try it?" asked Akane with an adorable smile.

No one had the heart to refuse the soup, even Nabiki whop is normally heartless couldn't say no to the smile.

Twilight lifted the spoon to her mouth, gave a gulp then ate it…

Hours later…

Cologne came home. She got concerned when she it was too quiet.

"Is anyone home?" asked Cologne.

"We're up here!" came Akane's voice.

Cologne got a feeling, a very bad feeling.

She went into the guest room and sweat dropped, with the exception of Rarity (her mother was also a very bad cook, but not as bad as her sister, so she was immune to the ravages of terrible cooking), everyone who ate the cooking were very sick laying on the floor in pain in some way.

"What happened?" asked Cologne.

"You see I made soup… and it wasn't that good." Said Akane.

"Wasn't that good?" asked Nabiki in pain, "You poisoned us all!"

"I don't know how." Said Pinkie, "But this is worst that the baked bads."

Cologne looked at Rarity, "You didn't eat the soup?" she asked.

"I did, but I built up immunity as a filly." Said Rarity, "My mother was just as a bad a cook as Akane is."

"It hurts so much…" cried Fluttershy.

That was when Rainbow Dash grabbed a bucket and vomited.

"I'm sorry." Said Akane.

"It's all right Sugar Cube, we all make mistakes, how I teach you how to cook tomorrow." offered applejack.

Akane nodded.

"I'll help too!" said Pinkie.

"Thank you." Said Akane.

That was when Soun and Genma returned home. Drunk…

"You know… you… you ruined my life… you little ponies! I wish you never came into my life!" sad Genma before passing out.

"I told you guys that he thought we ruined his life." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Please don't gloat right now…" said Twilight, "I have a splitting headache."

Friday: A Brief Reprieve

Akane and the two ponies who were teaching her to cook, were in the kitchen, trying to figure out what Akane could cook that was easy and vegetarian.

"How about Cupcakes!" said Pinkie.

"No…" said Akane and Applejack at the same time.

"How about what was it called again, oh yeah Udon." Said Applejack.

"That's a good idea." Said Akane.

"I found the cookbook!" said Pinkie suddenly holding the cookbook.

Akane lifted her finger then realized, "You know what, I'm not going to bother asking anymore." She said.

Akane looked up vegetable broth, the first ingredient, water was the easiest to get, then it was time to add the salt. She grabbed something next to the salt… the pepper.

"Wait that's the not the salt." Said Applejack.

Akane looked at and saw it was the pepper.

"Thanks." Said Akane who added the salt.

"You have a problem checking the label don't you?" asked Pinkie.

Akane sweat dropped, she knew the pink pony hit the nail on the head.

That was when music started playing form nowhere, Akane looked at Applejack, who merely sighed.

"_When__you__do__some__cooking,__you__better__keep__looking,__because__you__need__to__check__the__labels.__"_ Sang Pinkie.

Akane looked at Applejack with a sweat drop, the orange pony nodded.

"_If__looks__wrong__then__don__'__t__add__it!__Always__check__the__labels!__"_ sang Pinkie.

Akane stared at Pinkie Pie as she seemed to pop out the shelve.

"_Also__make__sure__that__nothing__is__expired,__because__I__know__for__a__fact__that__will__make__every__pony__sick.__"_ Sang Pinkie.

"My cooking already made every pony sick… I mean everyone sick!" said Akane.

"_Then__that__'__s__why__you__when__you__do__some__cooking__you__better__keep__looking__because__you__need__to__check__the__labels.__"_ Sang Pinkie.

Akane face palmed, this was getting really weird, (then again she was taking cooking lessons from two talking ponies)

"_Because__you__need__to__check__the__labels__"_ sang Pinkie.

Both Akane and Applejack stared at her with massive sweat drops.

"Did my song help?" asked Pinkie.

"A… little…" said Akane.

"Well that part of my job's done." Said Pinkie.

Akane began to make more of the stock and when it was time to leave it to simmer.

"I really hope this works." Sighed Akane.

"Don't worry, as long as it doesn't use earth worms, it will be fine." Said Pinkie.

"What?" asked Akane.

"Don't ask." Said Applejack.

Meanwhile in the living room…

"It doesn't smell wrong in there." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Good." Said Ranma, "So we don't have to go with out plan."

"What you guys doing?" asked Hikaru who had finished that day's work of trying to untangle the magic of Jusenkyo.

"Just planning out any story of escape route in case Akane's cooking comes out wrong." Answered Rainbow Dash.

"I'll just pretend I didn't hear that." Said Hikaru with a sweat drop.

Sometime later it was it time for dinner and with the homemade Udon that Akane made. They stared at the noodles, being the Element of Kindness, Fluttershy was the first to eat.

"It's delicious Akane." Said Fluttershy.

"Really?" asked Akane.

He tired it and it was good.

Akane was so happy that everyone liked it.

Saturday: Armageddon!

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN AKANE'S COOKING TONIGHT'S DINNER ON HER OWN!"

This yell was heard all the way in Tomobiki.

Back in the Tendo House…

"Akane insisted that cook tonight's dinner on her own." Sighed Kasumi, "And I just couldn't say no."

"That girl…" sighed Applejack, "Even I know she's not ready to cook a full on meal on her own."

"Someone is going to have to help her." Said Pinkie.

Attempt Number:

"Hey Sugar cube, need some help?" asked Applejack.

"No I'm fine." Said Akane.

Attempt Number 2:

"Akane need help?" asked Shampoo.

"I'm fine really." Said Akane.

Attempt Number 3:

"Hey Akane. Do you need any help?" asked Ranma.

"Do you even know how to cook?" asked Akane.

"Yeah, but pops don't like, he thinks it's too womanly." Said Ranma.

Akane began to laugh… she just couldn't help it.

"But you do turn into a woman." Said Akane.

"Do you want my help or not?" asked Ranma.

"No I'm fine." said Akane.

Attempt Number 4:

"Hey Akane! Do you need some help?" asked Pinkie.

"No I'm fine." Said Akane.

"Okay…" said Pinkie, "Then do you want me to sing my song again?"

"No… no… I'm fine…" said Akane with a massive sweat drop.

The Final Attempt:

"Akane do you need any help?" squeaked out Fluttershy.

There was a small silence.

"Well since you don't need me…" said Fluttershy leaving.

"Wait…" said Akane but it was too late with a sweat drop, "I was going to say yes…"

Turns out Fluttershy's adorableness beats out Akane's stubbornness.

But alas they were too late to help her.

Everyone waited for dinner to be ready.

"Do you have the escape routes all set?" asked Ranma.

"Almost. "said Rainbow Dash.

"You two are not going to run away." Said Twilight.

"You know, if you wanted to you, can join in…" said Rainbow Dash.

Twilight was tempted, really, really tempted.

But before she could give her answer, Akane came into the room with a large tray of food…

At least they thought it was food… the only thing that looked like food was the salad, which looked pretty good.

"Is anyone hungry." Said Akane.

She had that smile. The adorable smile that meant they couldn't let her down.

"Of course I'm hungry." Said Ranma.

He gulped, grabbed his crops sticks and bit something that he was going to guess was a croquette.

Sometime later…

"Is anyone home?" asked Cologne who was once again at her restaurant during dinner.

"We're up here!" came Rarity's voice from upstairs.

Cologne came into the room and saw that everyone currently living in the house was in the guest room like it was some kind of ward in the hospital. Rarity was doing her best to act as the nurse.

"Oh dear." Was her response.

"Where's Akane?" asked Cologne.

Rarity pointed the to corner where she was crouched, with the air black around her.

"Don't worry Sugar Cube, I'm sure next time you'll let someone help you." Said Applejack.

Akane glared at Applejack then turned back to the wall.

"Oh darling, you should be glad that it turn out worse." Said Rarity, "I mean at least you didn't burn AND liquefy toast."

"That's not even possible." Said Akane.

"No it's possible." Said Rarity, "Somehow…"

And while it was unsaid, everyone knew that they had to watch Akane like a hawk whenever she made food. Because that was the only way to escape the food poisoning.

On the bright side, if he got a good night's rest, Ranma and Akane would be going on the date the next day.

Next Time: Ranma recovers to have his date with Akane. What sort of date do they have in mind? A better question is will they notice their tag-alongs? Find out next time!


	9. A Date to Remember

Chapter 9: A Date to Remember

Cologne offered Akane and Rarity if she could take over, as she had some herbal remedies that she used last time.

It was because of this that Rarity offered to help Akane pick out clothes.

"Oh I bet it's going to be so romantic." Said Rarity.

"Yeah." Said Akane with a sweat drop.

"You're still in love with Dr. Tofu…" said Rarity then remembering why Akane wouldn't act on her feelings, "Is it true… about Ranma's neck?"

"Yes." Said Akane wincing at the memory.

"Oh dear." Said Rarity, "It's a good thing it's back to normal."

"Say Rarity…" said Akane, "What do you think of Ranma?"

"Oh…" said Rarity, "Well he is uncouth and rude. But I know for a fact that all of it is his father's fault. Other than that he is a nice boy."

"I see…" said Akane.

"You should try asking the others." Said Rarity.

"I did…" said Akane, "You were the last one."

"What?" asked Rarity.

(Flashback)

Akane asked Applejack sometime after a spar.

"He's cocky for sure, but when he sets something on his mind, he'll do it." She said.

(different flashback)

Akane asked Rainbow Dash one day when she was lazing about.

"Ranma, he's the best sparing partner I have ever had." Said Rainbow Dash, "There's not that many black belts in Ponyville and none of them are at his level."

(third flashback)

Akane asked Pinkie sometime after she helped

"Ranma?" asked Pinkie, "He's sort of like a big brother I never had! He's really cool!"

(Fourth Flashback)

Akane asked Twilight (well Hikaru on the way home).

"Ranma, he's a very good friend. He keeps feeling like he owes it to me for saving his life but it was nothing." Said Hikaru.

(Final Flashback)

Akane asked Fluttershy shortly after getting home.

"Well… he's… um… he's nice and he very protective of us… and…" whispered Fluttershy, she let out a squeak that Akane couldn't understand.

(End of Flashbacks)

"And I'm the last pony you asked?" asked Rarity.

"You've been so busy…" lied Akane.

The truth was she and Rarity barely talked as it was, the two had nothing in common.

"Oh, this one is perfect." Said Rarity.

Akane sweat dropped as she looked at it which was very frilly dress that she owned.

"No… I don't think for a date with Ranma." Said Akane.

The next day, Akane waited in the park in a dark green dress she owned.

"Hey!" came Ranma's voice.

She turned around and saw Ranma holding a bouquet of red roses.

"You didn't have to get me roses." Said Akane as Ranma gave her the roses.

"Sorry." Said Ranma.

"It's fine." Akane taking them, "So where are we going."

"I was thinking the Tokyo dome, I heard there's an amusement park there." Said Ranma.

"That's a great idea." Said Akane.

In a nearby bush, Shampoo, Momo, Belle, Ran, Alex, Hikaru and Chiyo were watching.

"What if we get caught." Whispered Chiyo.

"We won't get caught." Said Momo.

"I'm not using magic to hide us." Sighed Hikaru.

"Oh…" said Momo, "But then I don't think we're going to caught."

"Not if Shampoo has anything to say about it." Said Shampoo.

"You're not still jealous are you?" asked Belle.

"Shampoo not jealous." Said Shampoo.

Shampoo had some jealously issues that she still needed to work out, after all it was very rare for her people to share a man.

"Come on they're leaving." Said Belle.

And so they proceed to follow them to the subway but at a distance they wouldn't be noticed.

After catching the train they got to the right station and were at Tokyo Dome City, they then bought the all ride bracelets.

"So Rarity casually gave you the money?" asked Akane.

Ranma nodded, "She already has a couple clients." Said Ranma.

"That's good for her." Said Akane.

"Do you want to get something to eat or ride some of the rides." Said Ranma.

Akane stared at him.

"Really… I think we should ride some rides." Said Akane.

"Oh yeah." Said Ranma.

Nearby the others were watching him.

"She so lucky." Said Shampoo.

"You went a lot of dates with Ranma during our time in the village." Said Ran.

"Yes, but village no have amusement parks." Pointed out Shampoo.

"Pinkie's missing." Said Chiyo.

"Great… taking to her an amusement park was a bad idea." Sighed Rainbow Dash.

"Don't worry, I think it will be fine." Said Hikaru.

Thankfully they didn't have to panic for long.

"I'm back." Said Momo with a couple shopping bags and wearing a pink hat with deer antlers.

Everyone gaped at her.

"Where did you even go?" asked Hikaru.

"I heard there was a store that sold stuff from Shonen Jump so I went there. Sorry I didn't tell you about it." Said Momo.

"Just take off that gaudy hat before they see you." Said Belle.

"But it's Chopper's hat." Said Momo.

"You'll still be seen." Said Alex.

"Fine…" sighed Momo taking it off and putting it in one of the bags, "So has anything happened yet?"

"No, not yet…" said Belle.

Akane and Ranma went to ride the roller coaster called the Thunder Dolphin. Afterwards, Akane wanted to ride the Wonder Drop.

"But I don't' want to." Said Ranma.

"Oh come on." Said Akane, "Afraid to get a little wet."

"I'm not afraid to get a little wet, just unembarrassed." Said Ranma.

"I'll get you some hot water afterwards." Said Akane.

"Fine." Said Ranma.

"Wow… she got him to go on that water ride." Said Ran as they watched from a distance.

"Shampoo totally not jealous." Said Shampoo.

"That came out of no where." Said Belle with a sweat drop.

"Shampoo it's all right if your jealous." Said Alex.

With Akane and Ranma, they went on the Wonder Drop, there was some confusion with the ride staff after Ranma came back a boy, but they managed to avoid any questions. Akane got hot water while Ranma hit. She managed to get the hot water and he changed back.

After that they went to lunch at a noodle shop.

"So are you enjoying yourself?" asked Ranma.

"I am." Said Akane blushing slightly.

"This is my first time going on a date like this." Said Ranma.

"You've been on a date before?" asked Akane.

"It was with Shampoo in her village." Said Ranma, "There wasn't much to do.

Akane sighed, "What is your relationship exactly…" she said, "I mean she is in love with you… and…"

"It's hard to say…" said Ranma, "When we first met she was very clingy. Constantly hugging me and trying to kiss me, but after a week… and a fight between Cologne and Pops she seemed to cool down."

"What kind of fight?" asked Akane.

"I don't know, ask Cologne. I think it has something to with women because I remember Rainbow Dash heard what the fight was about and gave pops a beating." Said Ranma, "Also after the fight, Cologne told Shampoo something I didn't know because it was in Chinese, but after that she wasn't clingy anymore."

Akane sighed, Shampoo some time fed Ranma during dinner and sometimes made lunch for him. But she couldn't imagine Shampoo being that clingy.

The rest of the lunch was mostly silent as they ate. Akane had so many thoughts swirling though her head about Shampoo and Ranma's relationship.

Not too far from the window.

"Something must have happened during that conversation." Said Momo.

"Probably about Shampoo." Said Ran.

"Why about Shampoo?" asked Shampoo.

"Because having a relationship like that is tough on anyone, and I doubt that she wants to listen about you."

"Excuse me… can you tell me where Furinkan high is." Said a voice nearby.

They turned to see Ryoga lost as usual.

"Ryoga!" called out Chiyo.

Ryoga turned to see them.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ryoga.

Momo shushed him, covered his mouth and brought him to where they were sitting. He saw Ranma and Akane in the restaurant.

"You're still doing this?" asked Ryoga.

Yes…" sighed Alex.

They followed Ranma and Shampoo during their dates, in fact it was some of the village girls that got them started on it.

"I've been trying to make them stop and go home…" said Chiyo.

"Only half the time." Said Ran.

Chiyo blushed slightly when she said that.

"So…" said Ryoga.

"You should stick with us… it's starting to get weird with Kuno." Said Ran.

"How weird?" asked Ryoga.

They exchanged looks…

Kuno was looking at what appeared to be some kind of trap.

"I'll get the birds! The birds will no longer steal my food once I take prisoners…" said Kuno in a crazed way.

Back at the Dome City…

"Just don't ask." Said Ran.

Back in the restaurant, the two finished their noodles.

"Do you want to ride the Ferris wheel?" asked Ranma.

"Sure." Said Akane.

They headed to the Ferris wheel called the Big O (not to be confused with the anime) and got on.

"So I noticed you and Applejack have gotten close." Said Ranma.

"We did." Said Akane.

"That's good." Said Ranma, "I've been worried about her."

"So you know too." Said Akane.

"She's the one who took it the hardest." Said Ranma, "I never really had a home, to have one and be separated from it."

"How long have you been traveling?" asked Akane.

"Ever since I can remember." Said Ranma, "It's always been me and pops, just traveling. I didn't have many friends. Really my only friends before china was a boy named Ukyo when I was a kid and Ryoga."

"But you and Ryoga fought all the time." Said Akane.

"So did me and Ukyo but it is was more of a game." Said Ranma, "His father ran an okonomiyaki cart and we would always spar if I win I'd get a free one."

Akane couldn't help but to giggle at that one, "That sounds so cute." She said.

Ranma blushed when she said that.

"So…" said Akane.

"You're talking about romantic between me and them…" said Ranma, "No… they're just friends. Sure I care about them but really it's more like sisters than anything."

"I see…" said Akane breathing a sigh of relief.

"I'd hate to ask for advice from you about this." Said Ranma.

"It's about going on a date with Shampoo right." Said Akane, "Make sense she has been following us with the others."

"So you did you notice." Said Ranma.

"It's hard not to notice such a colorful group. "said Akane, "Esspeiclly when Pinkie Pie showed up with that hat."

Both of them laughed when she said that.

"You know they followed us in the village, except they were joined by some of the girls from the village that are very close to Shampoo." Said Ranma.

"Really?" asked Akane.

Ranma began to tell her a story of a one of the dates he had with Shampoo.

Below them in an area next to the arcade, Shampoo watch with binoculars. Ran, Momo, Chiyo and Ryoga were in the arcade, while Belle and Hikaru were sitting next to her.

"She won't do anything." Said Rarity, "I doubt she's that kind of girl."

"I doubt Akane would even do anything like that." Said Alex.

"Shampoo not jealous if that's what you think." Said Shampoo.

"I can't believe she brought binoculars." Thought Hikaru with a sweat drop.

"Twilight!" said Momo, "I need your help with something."

"What?" asked Hikaru.

She led them to a UFO catcher where a toy was stuck in the prize shoot.

"I won… but… it was too big to go though." Said Momo.

"Why is it even that big?" asked Hikaru with a sweat drop.

"Can you please use your magic to get it though the hole?" asked Momo.

"Fine." Said Hikaru.

Later that afternoon, Akane and Ranma headed back as well as they're tag along. As they were walking back to the dojo Akane said, "Should we?"

"I think we should." Said Ranma.

The two stopped.

"We know you're there. You can come out now." Said Akane.

The tag along came out of their hiding spots.

"So… how long did you know?" asked Ran.

"The whole time." Said Akane.

They all sweat dropped.

"Oh hey Ryoga, I didn't know you were with them." Said Ranma.

"Yeah… I decided to let them take me to the fight." Sighed Ryoga.

"Good because Kuno is going crazy." Said Ranma, "Well crazier than usual."

"How crazy, because no one will tell me." Said Ryoga.

Back at Kuno's Camp…

"See you bird! I have a prisoner! And soon all of you will be my prisoners!" yelled Kuno as he held a little bird in a cage.

Back with the heroes.

"There's a reason for that." Said Ranma with a sweat drop.

That night after dinner…

"So how was your date?" asked Kasumi.

"I had a nice time!" said Akane, "We went to the Tokyo Dome complex."

"Oh that sounds like so much fun." Said Kasumi.

Akane nodded.

She took a bath, and got ready for bed. As she did looked at her hair in the mirror and began to think.

She did have a lot of fun at the date and was really starting to like Ranma.

And the reason she grew out her hair was because of Dr. Tofu, so that he would notice her.

She sighed and shrugged.

Maybe she should worry about that later.

After all the next day Ryoga was finally going to fight Kuno. And she knew that was going to be an exciting match up!

Next Time: Ryoga finally makes for his fight with Kuno. Who will win? Will Rarity and Nabiki sell their t-shirts. Then again with the mottos they came up with it's going to be easy. Also Akane is think of a change. What sort of change? Find out next time!

A/N: Yes, that somewhat accurate about the Tokyo Dome, there is an amusement park there (technically there's a few but still), I've been there once before... I don't know if the store still sells Chopper hats, it's been three years since I went... oh and I will say this: the UFO catcher did happen to me, but not at the Tokyo Dome.


	10. Ryoga VS Kuno: The Actual Battle

A/N: The cut happens in this chapter. I will say this: I was originally planning for Akane to do it on her own, but in the end an accident might be a better idea... Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 10: Ryoga VS Kuno: The Actual Battle

After days of waiting, going insane because of birds stealing his food (granted he was already insane), the fight was finally happening.

The two opponents, faced each other as the wind blew.

"T-shirts, get your t-shirts!" called out Nabiki ruining the tension, "1,000 yen each."

"What kind of t-shirts." Asked Hiroshi.

"We have four different kinds." Said Belle, "We have "Team Tatewaki" and "Team Ryoga"."

"How many Team Tatewaki shirts did you make?" asked Daisuke.

"One of each size." Said Nabiki.

"We figured no one was going to be on "Team Tatewaki"." Said Belle.

"We also have "I've Seen Ryoga Hibiki in Person." Said Nabiki then putting on the last, "And my personal favorite, "Kuno is a Dope""

"I'll take a Kuno is a Dope t-shirt." Said Daisuke.

"I'll take one as well." Said Hiroshi.

"Me too." Said Ran joining in once she heard that there was such a t-shirt.

"Ran gets a discount." Said Belle.

"Oh come on!" yelled Hiroshi.

"Do I get one too?" asked Momo.

"Yes, I'm waving my side of the fee for you and the rest of the girls." Said Belle.

Ran and Momo looked at Nabiki.

"So basically we're paying her." Said Ran.

"Yes." Said Nabiki.

"I'm still buying it." Said Ran.

Both Ryoga and Kuno watched them buy t-shirts with sweat drops.

"I guess that makes sense when one is an internet celebrity." Said Kuno.

That was when several birds flew by.

You evil!" yelled Kuno, "You will pay!"

"Is he yelling at birds?" thought Ryoga.

In the stands the two that were making the dating sim were talking.

"Looks like Kuno sanity has finally gone to the birds." Said the boy.

"You're just going to keep saying that until it gets a laugh." Said the girl.

"Of course I am." Said the boy.

The birds eventually flew away.

"Now we must fight." Said Kuno.

"Yeah…" said Ryoga with a sweat drop.

Kuno ran towards Ryoga with his sword drawn. Ryoga grabbed his umbrella that he often carries around and used it to block the wooden sword.

"How long do you think that umbrella will last?" asked Akane.

"That might look like a bamboo umbrella, but it's not." Said Ranma.

"Then what is it?" asked Akane.

"Some kind of metal." Said Ranma with a shrug.

"I see…" said Akane.

The two exchanged blows using their weapons, Ryoga getting more good hits than Ryoga, earning cheers from the crowd… Very few wanted Kuno to win…

And those that wanted Kuno to win were only those who wanted to keep the honor of the school and would have preferred someone else from the one of the other sports to be fighting Ryoga.

At the two exchanged blows, Kuno's sword broke. Kuno tossed aside the broken sword, held out his hand which one of the others members of the Kendo team tossed at him, which he caught.

"Looks like al you're good is brute strength." Said Kuno, "You mean cleverness to defeat me?"

"Really?" asked Ryoga, who proceeded to get take of his bandana… reveling another bandana unearth is and proceeded to do this repeatedly and tossed the bandanas at Kuno.

AS they flew at Kuno they were razor sharp, Kuno dodged and stopped some of them with his sword.

"This all you have trickery?" mocked Kuno.

Ryoga glared at him and once again pulled out her umbrella. The began because to fight much like one would in sword fight. Kuno dodged a blow and Ryoga struck the ground creating a huge in indent similar to a crater.

"He was able to do that?" asked Akane.

"Ryoga's really strong." Said Ran now wearing a "Kuno is a dope" t-shirt.

"That's obvious." Said Akane, "I didn't think that strong though."

"All of it brute straight." Said Shampoo.

"I see…" said Akane.

She looked at Chiyo was who was silently watching the fight.

"Fluttershy, are you okay?" asked Akane.

"I'm fine…" whispered Chiyo.

"Are you sure?" asked Hikaru, "They are fighting over you."

"Really. I'm fine." Said Chiyo.

She watched on worried for Ryoga, Kuno might be an idiot and delusional but she knew he was strong.

"So you have the strength to do this?" asked Kuno, "I underestimated your skill."

Kuno proceeded to swipe at the air, this was so powerful it created blade of air that cut Ryoga's cheek as well as his clothes.

"I have to stop him." Thought Ryoga.

He took off several more bandanas.

"How many bandanas does he have?" Asked Akane confused.

"We don't know." Said Momo now wearing a "Team Ryoga" t-shirt.

Akane stared at Momo, she knew that fact that Momo who seemed to be confused about Ryoga's bandana just seemed weird.

Ryoga flung the bandanas at Kuno but the assault knocked them away, Ryoga knew he had to do something more powerful, he took off his belt (and much like the bandanas another seemed to pop up). He did something to it which caused it to stiffen. He threw it like a boomerang, which avoided the slashes of air and cut Kuno's sword in half.

Kuno tossed away and held out another one, just as Ryoga took out umbrella, opened and tossed at Kuno. Kuno managed to dodge the umbrella.

The two glared at each other.

"Attention!" called out Nabiki, "We are sold out of the "Kuno is a Dope" S-shirts."

Akane and Hikaru sweat dropped.

"Glad I got mine." Said Ranma now wearing one.

"Shampoo too." Said Shampoo, was also wearing one with that phrase.

"How long has been?" asked Akane.

"Five minutes." Said Hikaru.

That's right "Kuno is a Dope "t-shirt sold out in five minutes!

"How dare you lie about that!" yelled Kuno.

"We're not lying." Called out Belle.

"I don't blame you fair Belle." Said Kuno, "I blame everything on Nabiki Tendo!"

Belle could only sweat drop at that.

Kuno turned his attention to his opponent.

He ran towards Ryoga with his blade slashing with Ryoga dodging at much as he could, he then started to swipe at the air once again creating the air blades.

The air blade hit one of Ryoga's arms. He winced slightly in pain, he mange dot doge the next assault and tied one of his bandana's around the arm.

"So do you give up and give up Chiyo?" asked Kuno.

"There's no way I'm giving her to you!" said Ryoga.

"Such a shame." Said Kuno, "I doubt you can you use that arm for the rest of the fight."

Ryoga used the arm to picked up his umbrella and smashed into Kuno's face.

"I was wrong, very, very wrong." Mumbled Kuno who was slightly woozy but managed to shake it off, "You're a much more dangerous opponent than I thought."

Ryoga's eyes narrowed at Kuno.

"But not enough to defeat!" yelled Kuno.

Kuno was to strike Ryoga but Ryoga blocked using his umbrella. For the next several minutes the two were locked.

"You can do it Ryoga!" cheered Momo.

"Defeat him for the honor of Furinkan high!" yelled a member of the kendo team.

"Beat his sorry ass Ryoga!" yelled a random boy watching.

"Do for the sake of the school!" yelled a member of the Judo team.

"You can beat him Ryoga!" yelled Ran, "Everyone who's cheering for Kuno is just cheering for him because he goes here!"

The ones cheering for Kuno all sweat dropped. It was true, but… um… It was completely true… wait… that's a bad thing.

Ryoga began to off against Kuno and this over powered him to the extent that Kuno was sent flying several feet, earning cheers from most of the spectators.

I will not be defeated that easily!" yelled Kuno.

"He began to once again swipe at the air, but Ryoga managed to dodge.

"That's getting old!" said Ryoga.

Ryoga took off his bandanas and tossed them at Kuno.

"I shall say the same to you!" yelled Kuno.

Ryoga drew his umbrella and the two began to fight sword to umbrella once again. However Kuno used all of his strength and mange to sent the umbrella flying into the crowd and of all places the location where they were watching. In fact it the umbrella was buried deep into the ground. Akane tried to pick it up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said Alex.

"Why?" asked Akane.

She tried to lift, but found she couldn't.

"This is heavy." Said Akane.

"We warned you." Said Ran with a sweat drop.

Ryoga grabbed one of his belts and began to weld it like a sword, to it it's strange sharpness he was able to cut Kuno's sword in half. But he managed to get another form his team members who still cheered him on.

"You certain have interesting weapons." Said Kuno, "But nothing can defeat the blade of Tatewaki Kuno!"

Ryoga once again sliced the sword him half, causing much of the crowd o chuckle at it's irony.

"Nothing can defeat the blade Tatewaki Kuno! Expect for anything that cut wood!" said the otaku boy.

"Which somehow includes belts!" said the otaku girl.

The two calmly high fived.

Kuno grabbed another the wooden swords and the two continued to fight.

"He needs his umbrella back." Said Chiyo watching the fight.

"Twi, do you think you can do?" asked Ranma.

Hikaru sighed, her glowered and lifted the umbrella out of the ground.

"Ryoga!" she called out.

Ryoga caught the umbrella and used it to block Kuno sword. The two continued to block each other's attacks. Kuno decided to once again slice the air, Ryoga know what to do, he opened his umbrella and used it like a shield.

Kuno scowled, he that umbrella was powerful, and it was going to be the perfect shield.

Ryoga smirked, he knew he had the upper hand. He grabbed his next belt and threw it at Kuno, which Kuno dodged.

However this turned out to be a bad thing for both of them.

The belt headed towards the audience, in fact it was the area the group was standing in. They all managed to dodge but there was causality, a rather minor causally but one none the less.

It sliced Akane's hair. Right where the ponytail she was wearing was tied. Kuno and Ryoga stopped their fight and stared in silence.

"Oh no! What have I done!" yelled Kuno.

Ryoga looked Akane, he was so embarrassed, "I'm so sorry." Said Ryoga.

Akane on the other hand stood in shock. She didn't know how to feel… shock, disappointment, anger, she even felt a little happy.

Ever since her date with Ranma she was considering cutting it.

But this was just… weird…

"Kuno! How dare you!" yelled one of Akane's friend Sayuri.

"That's right you should be ashamed of yourself!" yelled her other friend Yuka.

The two proceeded to beat up Kuno…

"But I'm equally as guilty." Said Ryoga with a sweat drop.

What he didn't know was those two always wanted to beat up Kuno.

And so Ryoga won by default.

"That was anti-climactic." Said the girl otaku.

Belle noticed that Akane was still in shock.

"Akane darling it's going to be fine." said Belle.

She grabbed Akane's arm and dragged her away, even if it was traumatic for Akane, it they all couldn't help but to sweat drop.

"Yo don't have to do that!" called out Hikaru.

"How would you even be able to hide your magic when you re-grow her hair?" asked Ranma.

Hikaru couldn't come up with an answer.

Ryoga was still in shock over what he did.

"Are you okay?" asked Chiyo.

Ryoga blushed, "I'm fine…" said Ryoga.

Sometime later in the bathroom of the Tendo dojo, Akane managed to regained herself.

"So what can of cut do you want?" asked Rarity.

"Just even it out as much as possible." Said Akane.

"It a good thing it hit where it was tied any higher and you would have to go with a pixie cut." Said Rarity.

Akane could only sweat drop as a response.

"Or do you want Twilight to re-grow it?" she asked.

"Twilight can re-grow it?" asked Akane.

"Yes, but you're going to lie about how it got long again." Said Rarity.

"No, I was planning on cutting it anyway." Said Akane.

This part was a surprise to Rarity.

In the living room, Fluttershy was cleaning Ryoga's cuts.

"Please don't into a fight with him again." Said Fluttershy.

"But the way he was acting." Said Ryoga.

"But there's something wrong with him." Said Fluttershy.

"So he's crazy." Said Ryoga.

"Let the others handle him." Said Fluttershy, "You don't have to do it for me…"

Ryoga looked at the Pegasus, "Okay." He answered.

"Oh that's so sweet!" said Pinkie who happened to be in the room.

Up in the bathroom, Rarity was finishing up Akane's haircut.

"I see…" said Rarity.

Akane nodded.

"I guess then I should make you a brand new Akane!" said Rarity.

"No!" said Akane.

"But if I…" said Rarity.

"No." said Akane.

"Then how about a new…" said Rarity.

"No…" said Akane.

"What about..." said Rarity.

"Just a hair cut." Sighed Akane.

"Fine…" sighed Rarity, she really wanted give her a full make over, then again Akane was just as boyish as Rainbow Dash or Applejack so she shouldn't be surprised at this.

"At least let me give a few cute accessories like a hair band or some cute hair pins." Said Rarity.

"Fine…" sighed Akane, "But only that!"

"Okay…" sighed Rarity.

Sometime later, Akane came down stairs and into the living room, those that watched the fight were surprised. Her hair was much shorter, it barely touched her shoulders. Though no one was surprised how nice it looked… it was Rarity who did it after all.

"It looks cute!" said Pinkie.

"It does." Said Fluttershy.

Akane looked at Ranma, who knew it was his cue to say something.

"It fits you much better than having long hair." He said.

"Thank you." Said Akane smiling.

"Are you sure you don't' want me to re-grow your hair." Said Twilight.

"I'm sure." Said Akane.

"I am so sorry!" said Ryoga bowing to her, "I didn't for any of that to happen. Please if you want to hit me."

Akane sighed… she knew he felt guilty over it. And decided to do it.

However… she went a little overboard.

Ryoga laid twitching on the ground, beaten and bruised.

"Ryoga are you okay?" asked Fluttershy.

"I'm fine!" said Ryoga giving the thumbs up.

While Akane did want her hair cut, she was teeny bit resentful that she didn't do it on her own terms.

That and she was still a little angry about the time he accidently peaked at her in the bath…

She still had some issues when it came to boys, that was for sure.

Next Time: Rainbow Dash is getting a bit of a big head after breaking the school track records, however she gets a challenge from the reigning champ of "Anything Goes Martial Arts Running". What will happen? Find out next time!


	11. Enter the Speed Demon

A/N: All right, the first sub-arc of what I call "The Rival Introduction Arc", it consists of three arc sub arcs as a different pony will gain a rival. I think you know who the other two rivals are and yes I'm going to have the third on be a reoccurring character. But this one will be the only one who's an OC. Enjoy!

Chapter 11: Enter the Speed Demon

It was Track practice, the girl's track team were getting ready fro a practice race when. The starting pistol was shot and they ran quickly. Ran outraced one of her team and made it to the finish line.

"Issanni." Said the assistant coach.

"Yeah?" asked Ran.

The assistant coach smile, "Another record smashed." Said the coach.

"Really?" asked Ran, "All right!"

That night, Rainbow Dash was for lack of a better word, bragging while lazing about on a cloud while the other 5 ponies, Akane, Ranma and Shampoo were in the nearby living room.

"That was the 4th school record I broke since joining the team." Said Rainbow Dash, "It's a good thing that I didn't use the Rainburst! Because with that I would instantly win!"

"The Rainburst?" asked Akane.

"She channels Ki into her feet that causes her to run so fast it leaves a rainbow trail." Said Pinkie.

"Oh yeah that thing." Said Akane remembering from the first day of school when Ran saved Ranma from being caught changing in the rain.

"Calm down Sugar Cube, remember what happened last time you got a big head." Said Applejack.

Rainbow Dash sweat dropped, "I don't think you guys can don a disguise this time." Said Rainbow Dash.

Akane looked at Ranma.

"Hey, just because I've known them longer doesn't mean I know everything." Said Ranma.

Akane sighed then turned to Rainbow Dash.

"If you're able to do that, why don't you channel Ki to make yourself fly?" asked Akane, who had heard of stories those who had such mastery that they were able to.

"About that…" said Rainbow Dash.

(Flashback)

Cologne was surprised how fast Rainbow Dash came in learning about Chi (or Ki as it was in known in Japan) whenever she wasn't training someone else.

That is why she suggested Rainbow Dash in human form (as they had hadn't gained the pseudonyms until after they left for Japan) should channel Chi in such a way that she could fly.

While Rainbow Dash was good at channeling Chi she was that that good. She kept crashing. All of her friends couldn't help but to watch as she kept crashing.

"This isn't working…" said human Rainbow Dash.

"Of course it's not working." Said a girl named Fructis that Rainbow Dash and the others had befriended during their time in the village, "You need wings! That will work!"

And so Fructis went to go get her some wings of some kind of wing.

The next events were a thing that everyone agreed to never bring up again.

(End of Flashback)

Everyone but Akane were sweat dropping.

"Don't ask…" said Shampoo.

Elsewhere a girl was checking on the computer reading the things about Furinkan High's new star athlete.

"Rainbow Dash is what they call her… it fits." Said the girl with a smirk, "I'll have to pay a visit to Furinkan High on the next day they practice."

The next day at school was just insane, Ran shoe locker were stuffed with love letters (and not all of them from boys strangely enough), several of their class mates wanted to eat lunch with her.

"This is getting ridiculous." Muttered Akane.

"This is almost as bad when she started acting like a Super Hero." Muttered Rarity.

Akane, Ranma and Shampoo all turned to them.

"Don't ask." Said Twilight.

That was when they heard a couple girls gossiping.

"I'm getting sick of Ran already." said one girl.

"I know, breaking the school's records and haven't even been here a month." Said another.

"I heard that Speed Demon has gotten word about her." Said the first.

"Really? That should take her down a peg." Said the second.

"She maybe speedy… but there's no way she can handle that." Said the first.

They glared at the girls who noticed and began to walk away.

"I wonder what's that about…" said Akane.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about it." said Hikaru.

Ran was telling the people surrounded her about the second time she broke a record when Kuno hugged her from behind.

"Oh Ran! You are amazing!" Kuno said as he glomped her.

"Get out of here!" yelled Ran kicking him out the window causing everyone in the room to sweat drop.

Later that afternoon, the track team was going for a run around the city.

"Hey! Hey! Rainbow Dash!" said a boy on the team, "Can you please show that Rainburst when we get back."

"Sure…" said Ran with a sweat drop.

"The Rainburst, that sounds interesting." Said a voice.

The team stop turning and saw a girl in a tracksuit with short tan hair wearing sunglasses.

"So you're the one they call Rainbow Dash." Said the girl taking off her sunglasses revealing her orange eyes, "Is it true that you're good at Martial Arts?"

"So what of it." Said Ran looking at the girl.

"Oh my god! You're Ryoko Hirano!" yelled the boy who asked Ran to do the Rainburst, "The one they call "Speed Demon". "

"Who?" asked Ran.

"She's not only the fastest girl in all of Tokyo, but she's the reigning champ of anything goes Martial Arts Running." Said a girl.

"No one has beaten her yet." Said another girl.

"Ran Issanni, I challenge you to a Anything Goes Marital Arts Marathon!" said Ryoko.

"What?" asked Ran.

"An Anything Goes Martial arts Marathon." Said Ryoko, "Oh I see you don't get, we have a marathon at the same time we're be fighting each other get it."

"Yeah I get it!" said Ran, "And I accept."

"Very good Issanni." Said Ryoko putting her sunglasses back on, "I'll be back in a few days to give you the details of the course I had in mind."

That was when Ryoko ran away, very fast almost as if to illustrate her point.

"Wow Ran… I know you're new, but you've bitten off more than you can chew." Said the girl who first recognized Ryoko, "By the way I didn't mean to rhyme there…that… was just weird…"

Later that day, Rainbow Dash was looking up Ryoko on the internet.

"Has yet to lose a track meet or lose to some in martial arts running." Said Twilight looking up the information, "In martial arts running, she has won 20 times in both the 100 meter dash and 200 meter dash, 10 times in the…"

"Okay, stop, stop…" said Rainbow Dash, "What about the Marathon?"

"She won 5 times in that…" said Twilight.

"That doesn't sound so bad." Said Rainbow Dash, "It's going to be one on one."

"Why is she reassuring herself like that." Said Akane with a sweat drop.

"It's a long story." Said Twilight.

"One I don't want to know." said Akane.

"No… something you might be interested in." said Twilight, who then looked at the clock, "But I have to tell you another time… I have to do something else."

"Homework?" asked Akane.

"No I'm saving that for later." Said Twilight in a way that made Akane sweat drop, as it made it seem like Twilight was happy to her homework.

Rainbow Dash started looking at the stats for Ryoko.

"There's one thing I have to do." Said Rainbow Dash.

The next day at the track, Ran was doing stretches. Hikaru, Ranma, Akane, Momo and Alex were there to help her in any way she needed. (Belle and Shampoo had work while Chiyo knew she wasn't able to help).

"I brought the weights." Said Momo taking out several gigantic weights from… somewhere.

"Where did you get those things?" asked Akane.

Momo shrugged, even she didn't know.

"Why did you give me the weights?" asked Ran, "I don't need them."

"So then what kind of training are you going to do?" asked Akane.

"I'm going to perfect the Rainburst!" said Ran.

"What do you mean perfect?" asked Akane.

"She gets exhausted whenever she uses it." Said Hikaru.

"Should you perfect fight while in a race?" asked Alex.

"I already know how to do that… in fact you know how to do that too." Said Ran.

"Oh snap!" said Momo.

Everyone stared at Momo with sweat drops.

"We should start asking about these things." Said Ranma.

"Yeah… agreed Akane.

"Pinkie… please don't say "Oh Snap" again." Said Ran with a sweat drop.

"I'll try." Said Momo.

"What exactly are you going to do?" asked Alex.

"You'll see." Said Ran.

She began to run, she ran so fast that a rainbow trail followed her. She got to the finish line and stopped. When she stopped, she had to catch her breath.

"Are you okay?" asked Hikaru.

"I'm fine." Said Ran dismissing her.

She continued to do this for the next half an hour.

That how long it took for her to become exhausted.

"You okay?" asked Ranma.

"I'm fine…" said Ran laying on the ground, "Though I can't move."

"Then you're not fine!" yelled Akane and Hikaru as Alex and Ranma sweat dropped.

Ranma picked up Ran and carried her back to the Dojo.

"How about tomorrow you practice running while fighting." He said.

"He's got a point, I'll help ya'll." Said Alex, "It will just like Running of the Leaves... expect this time we won't tie for last."

"I'm seriously lost." Thought Ranma with a sweat drop.

When they got back to the Dojo. Ran took a bath (and in the process went back to her true form).

That was when something pulled her under the water.

It was Pinkie.

"What did you do that for!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

"You looked like you were going to quit." Said Pinkie.

"What?" asked Rainbow Dash who didn't know how to respond.

"You took this challenge! And you should continue it!" yelled Pinkie.

"I don't need a speech… I wasn't planning on quitting." Said Rainbow Dash with a massive sweat drop.

"Oh…" said Pinkie, "I have the perfect idea to help in your training tomorrow!"

"What?" asked Rainbow Dash, "It doesn't have to with sort of inner training to face off an enemy within me, is it?"

"How did you know?" asked Pinkie.

"Pinkie Pie…" sighed Rainbow Dash, "Stop reading so much manga."

"But it's so fun!" Pinkie cheered happily.

Rainbow Dash sighed and sweat dropped.

The next day at the schools track, Alex stood next to Ran.

"On your mark, get set, go!" called out Hikaru.

The two started running as they headed to the finish line Ran kicked Alex, and the spar in martial arts running really began. Since this was a spar, Ran held back a little.

"Maybe I should have done this." Said Ranma.

"Applejack is still a beginner." said Hikaru.

"That's it!" yelled Momo suddenly, "I'll be the announcer for the real fight!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Akane.

"Just ignore her." Said Hikaru.

They watched when they heard a voice that said, "That's interesting, but I was hopping to see her practice the Rainburst I hears so much about."

Ran and Alex stopped their spar, when they saw Ryoko…

Ran began to laugh, why?

Because Ryoko was wearing her school uniform.

Ryoko attended Seisyun High School, which had one of the girlist uniforms in the area. The tough tomboy didn't look happy dressed like that.

"I know! I hate this uniform, but I enrolled because it's sports teams were undefeatable." Said Ryoko who then mumbled under her breath, "Now I know they cheated…"

"What are you doing here anyways?" asked Ran.

She held up a map, "I have managed to get everything done with, got the permits, got the schedule, got the layout, a remote control helicopter camera and even threatened the cheerleaders that if they show up they will pay." Said Ryoko.

"What that last one?" asked Ran as everyone else heard that little ramble and sweat dropped.

"Don't' ask." Said Ryoko, "The race will happen a week from Sunday! You better prepare, because I will trounce you!"

"I will prepare." Said Ran.

"So you're going to prefect this Rainburst I keep hearing about?" asked Ryoko, "Because you better use it, it's the reason why I challenged you after all.

Ryoko then walked away.

"Why aren't you running away?" asked Momo.

"You expect me to run in this? This is thing receptive!" she turned around, "Plus my mom takes away my allowance if I rip these and I have to replace them, she thinks I rip them up on purpose"

She began to sweat drop, "Why am I even talking to you!" she yelled.

She began to walk away as quickly as possible.

Ranma watched her leave.

"Ranma… don't." said Ran staring at her sparing partner.

"What?" asked Ranma, "I wasn't think of changing her."

"Do you know what an "Atomic Rainboom" is." Said Ran.

Ranma sweat dropped, "No…" said Ranma.

"If you don't steal my opponent then you won't know." Said Ran, "What I need to do is to perfect the Rainburst… not this."

Alex sighed and walked over to where the others were watching.

"Looks like there's no conniving her." Said Alex.

"It's going to worse than you with the last apple bucking season." Said Momo.

"Please don't put it that way…" said Alex with a sweat drop.

They all sighed, it was a good thing the race was more than a week away because she needed all the time to perfect it.

This wasn't going to end well…

Next Time: Rainbow Dash continues her training. Will she perfect the Rainburst in time for the race. Also Pinkie (in human form) gets in represent Furinkan High for the announcer gig... pity whoever her partner is...


	12. More Training and the Race

A/N: All time for celebration time! This story has reached 10,000 hits! One of few fics and one of the fastest. Enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter 12: More Training and the Race

Rainbow Dash was exhausted, after Ryoko's' little visit she continued practicing the Rainburst, which of course led her to be exhausted.

"Rainbow Dash." Said Twilight.

She looked up and saw Twilight had a certain look on her face.

Twilight was going to do what she does best: lecture her!

"You can't train that way! You'll just up exhausted! Do you want to practice so hard you'll be in a coma?" asked Twilight.

Rainbow Dash grabbed a pillow, but she could still hear Twilight.

"You have to balance it out. You have to both practice and perfect the Rainburst, other wise you won't be able to win." Scowled Twilight.

"Okay, okay! I'll do it!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

"Good." Said Twilight.

Rainbow Dash sighed, this was going to be a hard next few days.

She also didn't want another lecture from Twilight.

However there was something she knew to make the training a little better, she knew that Applejack was still a beginner when it came to Martial Arts. She needed an expert like herself.

The next day at the track, her sparing partner was Ranma-Chan, Ranma was much faster in his cursed form, it was something that Cologne figured out sometime before they "left" for Japan.

"I'm going to show you how to do marital arts running." Said Ranma-Chan.

"I'd like to see you try." Said Ran.

The four spectators, watched at they banter.

"Are you actually going to race?" asked Applejack.

The two got ready for their spar.

"On your mark get set! Go!" called out Hikaru who once again was the sort of referee.

The two started running and began their spar.

The blows were fast, and at times seemed very blurry. However there was thing Ranma-Chan forgot to factor during this spar… the finish line.

"You cheated!" yelled Ranma-Chan.

"The point was to get to the finish line first." Said Ran.

"Do over!" yelled Ranma-Chan.

"Fine." Said Ran.

They had another spar, which Ran once again won. And another, and another.

"I think they forgot what they were doing…" mumbled Akane.

Hikaru nodded while face palming.

"At least it gotten to the point where she's not worried about perfecting the Rainburst." Said Cologne suddenly appearing, scaring Akane.

"Please don't' do that." Said Akane.

"Don't worry Sugar Cube, you'll get used to it." Said Alex.

"I know." Sighed Akane, who had only gotten used to Pinkie's antics (then again Pinkie's antics were more common than Cologne's appearing suddenly).

"Let them do it." Said Cologne, "It will be good for her."

They watched Ran began to gloat over Ranma-Chan with a sweat drops.

"It might make things worse." Said Alex.

"We'll just have to wait and see won't we?" asked Cologne.

"I win again Ranma!" gloated Ran.

"I'll beat you this time for sure!" said Ranma-Chan.

Ranma didn't win any of their spars for the rest of the day.

The next day, words had spread though out Tokyo about the up coming Any Thing Goes Martial Arts Marathon between Ran and Ryoko.

Many people talked about it knowing that it was going to be awesome.

In fact it got to the point where, Ran had to find a place to eat lunch without h anyone bothering her at school, thankfully her friends were there with her.

"Is there any marital you wont' try to prove that you're the best at?" asked Akane.

Ranma began to think, "If there's something that makes me wear a dress or something else girly like cheerleading for ballet then that's something I won't do." Said Ranma.

"I doubt there's martial arts ballet or cheerleading." Said Akane.

"Shampoo think martial arts ballet work." Said Shampoo.

"What about cheerleading?" asked Akane.

"Shampoo doubt it exists." Said Shampoo.

"Maybe after you beat Ryoko, I'll challenge her." Said Ranma.

"If you're unable to beat me, you won't be able to defeat Ryoko." Pointed out Ran.

"I'll show you." Said Ranma.

This made everyone sweat drop.

"Great grandmother gave Shampoo the day off to watch them." Said Shampoo, "She say it really interesting."

"That's one way of putting it." Said Hikaru with a big sweat drop.

Over the course of the next few days, the spars continued, and Ran kept getting better, which was the reason for the spars. However she had forgotten a little something. This conversation happened two days before the race…

"I'm getting tired of this." Said Ranma-Chan.

"What can't keep up." Said Ran.

"That and weren't you also supposed to perfect the Rainburst." Said Ranma-Chan.

There was an awkward silence.

"I can't believe I forgot." Said Ran.

She turned to the spectators… um… spectator.

Akane, Alex and Hikaru had gotten tired of watching the two spar the last few days, since there was nothing they could do or help with.

Momo on the other hand still watched.

"You're finally getting back to Rainburst training?" asked Momo.

Ran sweat dropped, she couldn't come up with a response, she had almost forgotten that Momo was the only one watching.

She sighed and turned or Ranma-Chan

"I'm going to perfect it today or my name isn't Rainbow Dash." Said Ran.

"So then that means your going to be change your name to Ran Issanni all the time?" asked Momo.

Ran tried to come up with a response, "Never mind." She said.

That night at the Tendo residence, Ryoga had arrived earlier that afternoon after getting lost again and was telling a story of what happened during the time lost.

"So let me get this strait, you wound up taking this old woman all around Japan for several days before finding the proper police box?" asked Nabiki.

"Yeah…" said Ryoga sheepishly.

"Have you thought of buying a GPS?" asked Nabiki.

"I don't have that kind of money." Said Ryoga with a sweat drop.

Before Rarity could say something about how she would give him money to buy one, Ran ran into the room.

"I perfected the Rainburst." She said.

"Really?" asked Twilight

"Finally…" mumbled Akane.

"At least she remember about it." Muttered Nabiki.

"So what's going on?" asked Ryoga.

"Rainbow Dash was challenged to and anything goes martial arts running race." explained Fluttershy.

"There's anything goes martial arts running?" asked Ryoga, who was a little surprised by it, then again he was well versed in one of the weirder forms of anything goes marital arts so he couldn't complain.

The next couple days Ran trained as hard as she could to defeat Ryoko and eventually the day of the race came.

The two racers did their stretches.

"Hello and welcome to the Furinkan High VS. Seisyun High Anything Goes Martial Arts Marathon, I am Shiro Asakura of Seisyun High." Said a boy who was the announcer for Seisyun High.

"And I'm Momo Mochi! Of Furinkan High" said Momo who was the announcer for Furinkan High.

"We'll be watching a race between the reigning champ Ryoko "Speed Demon" Hirano and newcomer Ran "Rainbow Dash" Issanni." Said Shiro, "this will be a race to determine weather or not the newbie can defeat the winner! Momo give up the course!"

"Okay! It's a circle around a lot of Tokyo, it runs past the border between Furinkan and Tomobiki then turns for a while it hits the Higurashi Shrine, before turning, it goes around all sorts of places before getting to this place again." Said Momo.

"You didn't look at the route after the Higurashi shrine, did you?" asked Shiro.

"Well those are the only two things the readers would be interested in." said Momo.

"What?" asked Shiro, "But this isn't being written."

"In less than a minute the race will begin." Said Momo ignoring the baffled Shiro.

As the two participants got ready.

"Ryoko! She can really move! Ryoko! She's got an attitude! Ryoko she's the fastest thing alive! The Fastest thing alive!" sang a group of fan boys wearing t-shirts dedicated to Ryoko.

"Fan boys." Muttered Ryoko, she turned to Ran, "You're lucky you don't' have to deal with that… but it might help to have a cheering section."

Ran jabbed her thumb to her friends and classmates.

"Yay! Go Rainbow Dash!" cheered Chiyo on her own way causing everyone else is the section to sweat drop.

Ryoga who managed to stay at the Tendos long enough merely blushed at Fluttershy's cheering, while the Otaku boy blushed and said "So… Moe…"

"Her cheering…" said Ryoko with a sweat drop, "Is she for real?"

"She's always been like that." Said Ran.

"I see." Said Ryoko, "But you're lucky you don't have fan boys."

"Go Ran! You can defeat her!" cheered Kuno.

Ryoko sweat dropped, "At least it's only one."

"But it's Kuno…" muttered Ran.

The two began to get ready knowing that if they want to banter it should be during the fight.

In the stands, Ran's friends were all sitting together.

"I can't believe how big this thing is." Said Hikaru.

"This area takes it's anything goes marital arts seriously." Said Akane.

"Seriously, I think this might be excessive." Said Alex.

"On your mark!" said the referee.

The two got ready.

"Get set." Said the referee.

The got set.

"Go!" called out the referee.

The two started jogging at a brisk pace.

"It seems like Ran knows her way around a marathon." Said Shiro.

"Of course she does, back home my friend Twilight got fifth place in a race by doing that because she read a book." Said Momo.

"So…" said Shiro.

"That was her friends time in a marathon." Said Momo.

Shiro whistled, "Okay, 5th place is good for a first timer. Anyways as the race begin for those watching from the carefully placed screens or watching the live stream on line let's explain how we being it to you."

"The Seisyun High Science Club has hooked up several remote control helicopters with camera and are having them follow Rainbow Dash and Ryoko." Said Momo.

"Do you call her by her nickname." Said Shiro, "Anyways we bring you the pictures live… these cameras will also be on alert for any cheating involved."

"Rainbow Dash would cheat… well not after what happened last time." Said Momo.

"No… not Rainbow Dash cheating... it's… you know what I'd rather not explain Ryoko's problem with the cheerleaders." Said Shiro.

"What?" asked Momo.

"Don't ask." Said Shiro.

The two runners…

"I see you get the point of a marathon." Said Ryoko.

"Yeah." said Ran.

"But you forgot this is Anything Goes Marital Arts Running!" said Ryoko.

Ryoko tired to kicked her legs, but Ran managed to jump and land several feet away.

"You got lucky!" said Ryoko.

Ran began to run backwards, a tactic she learned from her spars with Ranma at the same time blocking Ryoko's blows.

"Any second now your going to fall." Said Ryoko, "After all I haven't seen a backwards runner who couldn't last this long."

"are you sure?" asked Ran who managed to get in a good kicked on one of Ryoko's legs.

Ryoko managed to fall. Ran took her chance to take the lead.

"No fair! Did Rainbow Dash just cheat?" asked Momo.

"No… that's the point of Marital Arts running!" said Shiro.

"Oh yeah." Said Momo.

Ryoko got up, and dusted her self off. She took a breath and seemed to glow with an aura.

"She doing it!" said Shiro, "It's time for her nickname!"

"What do you mean?" asked Momo.

"There's a reason for her nickname." Said Shiro, "Your friend made have the Rainburst, but Ryoko has Demon Speed. Something she can use multiple times in a single race."

Ryoko began to run so quickly she was almost a blur.

At the starting/finish line, the fan boys began to sing their song again.

"She's clearly using Chi." Said cologne who had been in the stands the whole time, "And she appears to be much more skilled than Rainbow Dash."

"She didn't even learn about it, until we got here." Said Hikaru.

Back with Ran, she continued her pace. She then felt something behind her, she turned around and saw Ryoko with her arm extended out like she was going to clothesline her.

"It's the Demonic Decapitation!" yelled Shiro.

"Why would she name her attacks like that?" asked Momo.

"He fan boys did." Said Shiro, "I personally think it's a little gruesome."

"Oh okay." Said Momo.

Ran barely dodged the super speed clothesline.

"Wow… you're one of few people to evade my attack." Said Ryoko with a smirk, "I'm glad I challenged you!"

"This fight is only getting started." said Ran.

And so the Anything Goes Martial Arts Race began! But would Ran be able to defeat her opponent, only time will tell.

Next Time: Can Ran/Rainbow Dash be able to over come her Ryoko's Demon Speed? Will She able to defeat her using the Rainburst? Will there be surprise cameos? Find out next time!


	13. The Fastest One Alive

A/N: I will say in this chapter, that this will be a shared universe between Ranma and two other Rumiko Takashashi works. They are said in the chapter durring a fourht wall moment if you cna't figure it out. Anyways enjoy the chapter...

Chapter 13: The Fastest One Alive

The two continued to exchange blows as they ran the course, they still had a very long way until the finish line.

"And now we get to the Tomobiki section." Said Shiro, "And I would like to remind the camera operators, don't try to the look for Lum in the crowd, she might be beautiful everyone wants to watch the race, not the scantly clad alien princess."

"What?" asked Momo.

"You don't know about Lum?" asked Shiro surprised, "Just never mind…"

With the two racers the two continued their fight.

"What did you back there?" asked Ran.

That was when Ryoko tried to punish her.

"Don't talk, fight!" said Ryoko.

Ran ran up ahead then started running backwards.

"This again?" asked Ryoko, "You're a one trick pony."

"What?" asked Ran who tripped at being called a one "one trick pony", not knowing what it really meant.

"Wow, I guess you had being pointed out that you only have one thing your arsenal." Said Ryoko running past her.

Ran sweat dropped, "I guess it's an expression here." She thought.

He managed to get up, she ran towards Ryoko as fast as she could and relived a punch that sent Ryoko flying.

"That's what I'm talking about." Said Ryoko.

In the crowd, everyone was enjoying the crowd, a girl with green hair and for some reason had horns in her hair was getting excited as the race approached them.

"Oh I don't get why Darling didn't want to come." She said.

She was in the company of a very young boy, with the same green hair and also had a single horn.

"He said something about the two being too flat." Said the boy, who added in an all too innocent way, "Whatever that meant…"

The girl scowled, "Darling" was going to get his…

That was when one of the camera flew down in front of her, as if expecting she would be wearing something else, not the t-shirt and jeans she was wearing, then flew away sadly, before it could be electrocuted by lighting.

CAMEO!

Back at the announcers booth.

"So Lum is not dressed in trade mark tiger stripped bikini." Said Shiro, "It's a good thing too because she would have blew up the camera."

"So… Lum is an human version of a Eleboo." Said Momo, checking a computer for information who this Lum was.

Shiro blinked, "Sure… let's go with that…" he said, not knowing how to respond to his co-announcer referring to Lum as a Pokémon.

Back with the racers, Ryoko saw the green haired girl and knew they were in the middle of Tomobiki knowing it would best a ceasefire.

"Let's just race until the turn." Mumbled Ryoko, "I want to out of this area as fast as I can."

Ran stared at her, "Weren't you the one who planned out this race path?" she asked.

"No… my school did. I think my arch-nemesis is behind it… wouldn't be surprised she used puppy dog eyes at the principal to get her way just to annoy me." Said Ryoko, "Don't ask… you don't want to know."

Ran stared at her and shrugged, she might have been there very long, but even she knew the reputation of Tomobiki. Then again it was only because no one in the track team wanted to race anywhere in the town and they told her why. But still…

"It appears they're just racing until the turn." Said Shiro, "I understand why, Tomobiki is a den of weirdness that can't be topped."

"What if there's Furinkan is filled with people that cursed to change into something else because of water temperature." Said Momo.

"That's weird… but it doesn't beat Dinosaurs that appear from nowhere because something that unexplained because of time travel." Said Shiro.

"Wow… that happened?" asked Momo.

"That's not the weirdest thing either." Said Shiro.

"Oh they're approaching the turn." Said Momo.

As they approached the turn, Ryoko smirked.

"She's going to do that thing again." Thought Ran.

They turned and Ryoko looked at Ran and said, "Well Rainbow Dash, it's time to see if you can catch up to me."

Ryoko took a breath and once again used her demon speed.

"She planned this…" muttered Ran.

Back in the announcers booth.

"Looks like the turn was the one of the points she had in mind to use Demon Speed. Which is why she's the best around." Said Shiro.

Ran turned the corner, and knew that she had to do.

"I was planning to save this for the need of the race…" she thought.

That was when she did it, the Rainburst. She caught up to Ryoko who couldn't help but to stare at the trail.

"So that's the Rainburst I heard so much about." She mumbled.

"That's right." Said Ran.

In the announcers booth Shiro's jaw dropped.

"She's running so fast she's breaking the laws of reality." Said Shiro, "Somehow it's breaking the light barrier."

"Oh, that's not what's going on, she's running so fast that there's an after mirage caused by her hair." Said Momo.

"Oh…" said Shiro, "It's less fun you're way."

At the starting line, the Ryoko fan boys were confused and didn't know how to react. They were divided, some of them wanted to say things about how it was just a cheap imitation of Demon Speed, while the others wanted to say that was the most awesome thing they ever seen!

This had gotten so out of hand that the fan boys started forming into two factions.

"Rainbow Dash is just as awesome as Speed Demon!" yelled someone on the pro Ran side.

"Ryoko will win the race, it ain't over until it's over!" yelled someone on the anti Ran side.

Most of those from Furinkan High ignored them, because it was getting too weird.

"She may have perfected it." Said Cologne, "But she still has a limit."

"Do you think she'll wear herself out?" asked Hikaru.

"It's doubtful, she may hate losing but she knows her limits." Said Cologne.

Back with the racers the two had slowed down from their almost sonic speeds and began to exchange blows.

"They are now approaching the Higurashi shrine!" said Momo.

"That's right, the legendary Higurashi shrine, said to hold a well that's hundreds of years old." Said Shiro.

"And it acts like a time portal, but only to a chosen few." Said Momo.

"What…" said Shiro who was weirded out by that, "You know what, never mind."

At the shrine gates, the family that ran the shrine waited for the two racers, with them stood what appeared to be a teenaged boy with long white hair, wearing something that went out of style hundreds of years ago and for some strange reason a baseball cap.

"So what is this again." Said the boy.

"An anything goes marital arts running race." Responded the daughter of the family.

"Is that common in this time period?" asked the boy.

"Only in one district." Said the girl.

That was when Ran and Ryoko ran past them while dodging each others blows, the boy's eye twitched.

"That's… that what you were wafting for the last few days? THAT?" asked the boy.

The girl glared at him, "Sit boy." She said.

The necklace glowed and somehow forced him to the ground.

CAMEO!

"Oh come on, she already did that joke already!" yelled Momo in the announcer booth.

"What?" asked Shiro.

"Then again Inu-Yasha is much more known than Urusei Yatsura." Said Momo.

Shiro stared at his co-announcer deep confused at what she was talking about.

With the race they continued to each blow, Ran tired to do a sweeping kick at Ryoko's feet, but her opponent jumped into the air.

"You have to better than that Rainbow Dash." Mocked Ryoko.

That was when Ryoko saw something that and smirked.

They were at another "Demon Speed Point" as she called them.

She began to once again speed up.

"Horse apples." Spat out Ran, she wasn't sure if she was able to use the Rainburst again so soon.

"She used Demon Speed again! I don't think Ran "Rainbow Dash" Issanni will be able to catch up." Said Shiro.

"Oh no! You can beat her Rainbow Dash!" yelled Momo, "I know you can do it!"

Ryoko meanwhile turned around and stopped. She sighed.

"She's still a newbie." She said, "I guess she can't use the Rainburst as much I can use Demon Speed."

The screens showed this, the fan boys started cheering.

"Ryoko is compassionate!" yelled one.

"I love it went she does that." Squeed another.

"I don't believe it!" yelled Shiro, "It's not seen that much. But here it is, the Demon's Compassion as it's known!"

"What?" asked Momo.

"Ryoko strongly believes in playing fair, if she feels like she has an unfair advantage, she will stop doing it!" said Shiro, "Though… it really depends on Rainbow Dash's pride… normally this involves the Seisyun High Cheer Squad… but it's rare to see something like this!"

"I don't thin Rainbow Dash will like." Said Momo.

"Yeah… she does seem like the type." Said Shiro.

Ran got to where Ryoko was standing.

"What?" asked Ran.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it Newbie." Said Ryoko joining Ran in running.

"Wait… you're going easy on me?" asked Ran.

"I guess you don't want me to." Said Ryoko.

"Don't go easy on me…" muttered Ran.

"Fine then." Ryoko said, before jumping into the air and performing a spinning kick to Ran's back.

"Why you…" said Ran managing to get up and upper cutting her.

"Oh man! It's getting serous! Looks like Rainbow Dash has too much pride." Said Shiro, "Then again this is the first the cheer squad wasn't involved so it balances out."

"Why do you keep bringing up the cheer squad?" asked Momo.

"If you attended our school then you'd know…" said Shiro.

The two conceited to hit each other. The blows had seemed to get fiercer, there was something Ryoko noticed. While Ran was a newbie, her hits were much more precise than hers.

"So I take it you're a black belt." Said Ryoko.

"So what if I am." Said Ran.

"You are! I was messing with you…" said Ryoko, "Crap…." She muttered.

She then saw something that made her smirk.

"I'm not as skilled as you are when it comes to actual martial arts, but I know one thing." Said Ryoko.

She once again began to channel her Demon Speed.

Ran gritted her teeth, but figured that it had been long enough to once again do it!

She once again did the Rainburst.

"She did! She really did it! She id the Rainburst for a second time!" cheered Momo.

"But will she be able to do a third time in this race we'll have to wait and see." Said Shiro.

Ryoko was about to slow done from her Demon Speed, when she saw it, the Ran catching up to her.

"So it looks like you're able to do it a second time." Taunted Ryoko.

"You talk too much during a fight." Said Ran.

"Don't you dare steal me line!" yelled Ryoko.

Once again the fight got serious, Ran managed to kicked Ryoko several feet into the air, Ryoko got up and tired to come back with an upset but Ran dodged.

Ran began to run very quickly, aware from Ryoko.

"You're not going to be the one to defeat me." Thought Ryoko, she began to puck up her speed, but she knew that it was time for Demon Speed.

Ran saw Ryoko catching up to her.

"I only have one more Rainburst within me… I'm sure of it." Thought Ran.

They continued at the pace they were going.

This went on for a while however…

"We got less than 100 meters until the finish line!" said Shiro, "I'm sure this is where the magic happens! Who will make it first?"

Ryoko smirked, she knew one thing, she had to use the final Demon Speed.

She was preparing however… something happened…

She slipped on a pebble, she tired to get up but her ankle.

"Great I twisted my ankle." She thought, "Just perfect."

"What just happened?" Said Shiro.

"She slipped on a pebble." Said Momo, "I hope she all right, after all the writer once slipped on a tiny pebble and broke her ankle."

"Yeah...wait… what?" asked Shiro, he shook his head, "Anyway it looks like she's down."

Ran had turned around and saw what had happened.

"You okay?" asked Ran.

"I'm fine and dandy! I can still race." Said Ryoko.

She tired to get up, but her ankle.

In the stands the crowds were silent.

"What do you thin Rainbow's going to do?" asked Alex.

"I don't know." Said Hikaru.

Back with the racers, Ran held out her hand.

"Huh…" said Ryoko.

"You were taking going easy on me, and now I'm going easy on you." Said Ran.

Ryoko stared at the hand and didn't know how to react.

"You don't have to do this one your own." Said Ryoko, "You would win fair and square…"

"I could, but it wouldn't feel right." Said Ran.

"Yet you complain when I showed you compassion." Said Ryoko.

"That was different." Said Ran, "You're hurt."

Ryoko continued to stare at Ran's hand, which was still out.

"You're an interesting one." Said Ryoko taking it, "And because of that you my only opponent that I truly respect."

"She took her hand! She took her hand! Unless these are ploys! I'm declaring it a tie people!" yelled Shiro.

Ran helped Ryoko up, she began to act as Ryoko's crutch as the two made it to the finish line.

It took about 10 minutes to get the finish line, and when both of them crossed the crowd honestly didn't know to react.

"That was anti-climatic." Said Ranma.

This earned him several smacks on the head.

That was also when the fan boys began to cry. They then swarmed Ran.

"You Ran Issanni! You are so compassionate!" yelled one of them.

"You are Ryoko's true rival!" cried another one.

"Will be the only one that we will ever cheer on if you're not racing against Ryoko." Called out a third.

"Way to go Rainbow Dash… my fan boys are now mine. Said Ryoko.

"What?" asked Ran with a sweat drop.

"We'll going to have to do this again next time." Said Ryoko.

The two shook hands and a rather interesting friendship/ rivalry was a born and would be the only one that would be a true friendship as the others who were born in Equestria would gain rivals as well.

However that night…

"Rainbow Dash! Got out!"

"Ms. Issanni! Marry me!"

Rainbow Dash tried to drown out the voices using her pillow

The fan boys… the ones that had developed a crush on her had followed her home.

"It's the middle of the night! Go away!" yelled Akane from her window.

Rainbow Dash may have won the resent of the best runner in the city, but she had a horde of obsessive fan boys…

That didn't' even go to her school!

Then again it was Nerima…

Next Time: Furinkan High's Gymnastics Team is in trouble their opponent of the next Anything Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics has been ambushing the team and they need someone to fill in. Who will fill in? Someone unexpected to the extent that everyone is surprised... But of course she must be taught the art the sport... and it turns out to be Ryoga! Okay this is getting too weird... Will she be able to fight her opponent or will her opponent ambush her like the team? Find out next time!


	14. The Black Rose

A/N: It's the introduction that I know a few of you have been looking forward to. I hope you enjoy the chapter, her rival is who you all think it is...

Chapter 14: The Black Rose

Belle, Shampoo and Ranma-Chan were all walking home together.

"I can't believe your behavior? Do you have any shame?" asked Belle, "Using your looks to get free food."

"So what…" said Ranma-Chan, "If I'm cursed like this, I minds as well use it."

"I'm cursed to turn human, but do I use my beauty to get extra food?" asked Belle.

"Whatever…" muttered Ranma-Chan.

"Shampoo, aren't you going to take sides?" asked Belle.

"Shampoo think you fighting is stupid." Said Shampoo.

That was when they heard a scream.

"What was that?" asked Ranma-Chan.

They ran towards the screams when they saw a girl with long black hair put into a side ponytail whipping a bunch of people in bandages with a gymnastics ribbon.

Ranma-Chan jumped in front of them and grabbed the ribbon.

"Who are you?" asked the girl wearing a sailor fuku.

"That's enough you already won." Said Ranma-Chan, "Just leave them alone."

"You caught my ribbon like it was nothing." Said the girl reaching a for a club at her foot, "You're not an ordinary girl."

"I guess you could say that." Said Ranma-Chan.

The girl tired to toss the club at Ranma-Chan but Ranma was about to deliver a roundhouse kick to her legs, however the girl dodged it, performing a flip and landing on her feet.

"You're good." Said the girl, she took out a black rose and tossed it at Ranma-Chan, "I am the Black Rose of Saint Bacchus' School for Girls, Kodachi."

Both Shampoo and Belle began to comfort the people.

Kodachi left, telling Ranma not to forget her.

"You okay?" asked Shampoo.

"We're fine…" said one of the people trying not to cry.

"Belle, Shampoo can you take us to Akane." Asked another.

"How do you know our names?" asked Belle.

They removed their bandages, revealing them not only to be teenaged girls, but they were also in the same class.

"I almost mistook them for men." Thought Ranma-Chan with a sweat drop.

They took them to the Tendo Dojo where the girls explained their situation to Akane in her room, while the um… teenaged gusts listened in (which included Ryoga who had mange dot not get lost since the race).

"Every member of the team has been injured?" asked Akane.

"Yes." Said one of the girls, "You see the next match is anything goes Marital Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics."

"Is there anything this town won't turn into a marital arts?" asked Alex with a sweat drop.

"The schools champions fight with the techniques of Rhythmic Gymnastics." Explained another girl.

"I don't fully get it." Said Akane, "But if you need my help…"

"I wouldn't if I were you." Said Ryoga.

"Is this about the ambushes?" asked Akane.

"No… because and don't take this the wrong way. You're not graceful enough." Said Ryoga.

Akane glared at him, "I do gymnastics all the time." She said.

"No wait, Ryoga has a point. The reason why we chose you is because you're the best marital artist around." Said the third.

"There is another girl who has the grace and the skill we're looking for." Said the first girl.

They turned their attention on Ran.

"No." she said.

"She's a member of the track team, remember." Said the third girl, "And the new star. If she does it will just problems."

Belle sighed, "I'll do it." She said.

The room became deathly silent.

"You?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"Yes, why not me…" said Belle.

"You hate marital arts." Said Alex.

"But this is different." Said Belle.

"Is because is gymnastics?" asked Shampoo.

"Yes, it's supposed to be a sport of grace, even if it is martial arts." Said Belle, "And just because I do like it, doesn't mean I'm not good at it."

"Oh yeah, remember that time when Discord got to us and she tried to…" said Momo.

Belle gave her a death glare, "I thought we agreed never to talk about THAT again." She growled.

Ryoga turned to the three gymnastics.

"So it's up to you, the one who good at marital arts or the one who who's graceful but hates it?" asked Ryoga.

The three Gymnasts began to huddle, they voted to see who would be the one to fight Kodachi.

Surprisingly it was unanimous who they chose and why.

That night, Ryoga was teaching the one chosen the ways of Anything Goes Marital Arts, why? Because other than massive strength he was an expert.

"Okay now, the only rule is that no bare handed contact." Said Ryoga.

"Really, so it's less barbaric than I thought it would be." Said Belle.

"I can't believe that they didn't chose me." Muttered Akane as she watched.

"You know you still haven't proven otherwise that you wouldn't accidently tie yourself with the ribbon the first time you use it." Said Ranma.

"I'll show you later." Said Akane.

"Now before I get started does anyone have questions?" asked Ryoga.

Everyone in the room, raised their hands or hoofs.

"Besides asking how I know so much about Rhythmic Gymnastics." Said Ryoga.

Everyone brought their hand or hoof down.

"Ranma, I need your help with." Said Ryoga.

"You're going to use me as a training dummy aren't you?" asked Ranma.

"Yes." Said Ryoga.

"Fine but you owe me one." Groaned Ranma.

Twilight was very nervous.

"Twilight what's wrong?" asked Pinkie.

"Okay, Rarity like this…" as Ryoga taught Belle how to use the ribbon.

"I was thinking, you don't think Kodachi is going to ambush her like she did everyone else?" asked Twilight.

"Oh come on what are the chances if that happening?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"That hurt!" yelled Ranma.

"You no see ambush." Said Shampoo, "Shampoo agree. Crazy girl strike again."

"It probably won't happen until tomorrow." Said Rainbow Dash, "I doubt she knows about what's going on."

"Like this?" asked Belle.

"If anything she'll after Akane." Said Applejack.

"What?" asked Akane, "What makes you think that?"

"Wow… you really are good." Said Ranma hiding his pain voice.

"Well you were the first choice." Said Applejack.

"Okay Rarity, we'll try the ball next." Said Ryoga, "Ranma. This isn't dodge ball, so please don't dodge."

"What did you just say?" asked Ranma.

"That's it!" yelled Akane, grabbing one of the ribbons that was placed on the ground.

They all watched as Akane proceed to prove their classmates right… if she did use the ribbon she would somehow tie herself up.

"Are you okay?" asked Fluttershy.

"Don't say anything…" growled Akane.

After getting untangled Akane decided to go to her room. She laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

Maybe she was just having an off day…

And off day that was about to get worse, why? Because Kodachi was waiting on the ceiling with a giant mallet.

In the dojo, Belle was done for the night.

"That was tough work." Said Belle.

"You really can use martial arts…" said Ranma in a daze… it was the combination of being a human punching bag and the fact that she of all of them was skilled that way.

"I think Ranma went bye-bye…" said Rainbow Dash.

"Next time I think you should use a punching bag, he's really injured." Said Fluttershy.

This made Ryoga sweat drop.

"I guess I really have to make it up to Ranma." Said Ryoga blushing.

Belle stared at Ryoga who quickly changed the subject.

"Wow Rarity you're a quick learner." Said Ryoga.

"Thanks." Said Belle.

However before they could continue more of the conversation, they heard a crash that came from the house.

"Akane whatever you're doing, knock it off!" they heard Nabiki yell.

"You don't think?" asked Twilight.

"That's definitely not her taking out her anger." Said Ranma coming out his daze.

Ranma, Ryoga, Shampoo and Belle all ran to Akane's room, while Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash all ran to the kitchen so they can change into their human form.

Back in Akane's room, Kodachi had managed to smash in Akane's bed, but Akane was unhurt.

"Who are you?" asked Akane.

Kodachi introduced herself.

"And I shall be your opponent next week." Said Kodachi trying to smash Akane with the hammer.

"We won't be fighting." Said Akane.

"Oh really? Aren't you the one they chose?" asked Kodachi.

The door slammed open. Kodachi turned to see who they were. She didn't pay attention to the others other than Belle… who was still in a leotard.

"I see… it's her… I should have known from the way you dodged." Said Kodachi.

Akane glared at her, "What did you say?" asked Akane.

"So what you're going to ambush me like you did with her?" asked Belle.

"Ambush is such an ugly word." Said Kodachi, "I prefer fighting fair before the match."

She was about strike bell with the mallet, but Shampoo kicked it.

"Why did you defend her… unless… she's… Oh I see…" said Kodachi, "I heard a about a girl who transferred to your school. The germaphobe."

"I am not a germaphobe." Said Belle, "I just can't stand dirt."

"AS much as I want to buy something from your little dress shop, I believe something must be done."

She took out small bomb and threw onto the ground. They all dodged the explosion.

"What kind of gymnast brings a bomb?" yelled Ranma.

The crazy kind!

While there was an explosion, it wasn't a big one, but rather the dangerous part of it was something else.

It was a gas bomb. Unfortunately Akane breathed it in and fell to the ground.

"I can't move." She managed to say.

"She uses gas bombs." Said Shampoo.

That was when the others got up stairs and were joined by Cologne.

"What's going on?" asked Ran.

"She's trying to ambush me and she's using gas bombs!" cried Belle who was clearly freaking out.

"What kind of a gymnast uses gas bombs!" yelled Ran.

A crazy one! Seriously… she is freakin' crazy.

"Great what are we going to do?" asked Ryoga.

"Run?" asked Momo.

"Running sounds good." Said Ran.

"Run while protecting Rarity, I'll see if Akane is all right." Said Cologne.

"I'll help." Whispered Chiyo.

They all began to run away, sure Kodachi was a marital artist and Ranma, Shampoo, Ryoga AND Ran could take her out.

But she was using bombs, not something marital artists deal with.

They ran down the stairs.

"Is anything wrong?" asked Kasumi.

"Oh nothing for you to worry about." Said Momo.

They got out side.

"So what do we do keep running?" asked Belle.

Unfriendly when she said that Kodachi showed up and threw another bomb at them. Thankfully thanks to expert dodging though the use of training, magic and the Pinkie Sense, they all managed to dodge…

Well almost… no one grabbed Belle, they all face palmed, she might be a quick leaner when it came to Any Thing Goes Marital Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics. But she was a beginner.

"Now time to finish you!" yelled Kodachi.

Ranma for the second time that day stopped Kodachi's ribbon.

"Why don't you ever play fair?" asked Ranma.

Kodachi looked at Ranma. She began to blush, maybe it was because he stopped her ribbon, maybe because she went to an all girls school, but she found him handsome. She began to blush.

"This is going to get weird… isn't it?" asked Ran.

"It is." Said Momo.

She dropped the ribbon and walked over to Ranma.

"You are the most handsome man I have ever seen." Said Kodachi.

"Uh-oh." Thought Ranma.

Kodachi took out a bouquet of roses from… somewhere and gave them to Ranma.

"I am Kodachi the Black Rose what it is name?" she asked.

"Ranma Saotome." Said Ranma.

That was when the roses let out a power that made Ranma fell to the ground.

"What did you do?" asked Ranma.

Kodachi smiled a seductive smile, "Just a little paralysis powder." She said.

She bent down the caressed his cheek.

Oh no… oh sweet Celestia no…

Kodachi, got onto Ranma's chest with a hungry look in her eye.

Bad touch! Bad touch! Know they say that's okay female on male… but still!

"Excuse me! We're standing right here." Said Hikaru.

Oh thank you… almost forgot about them…

Also sorry about that… um break down…

Anyways…

Kodachi looked at everyone and scowled, she knew she was surrounded and didn't have any weapons left.

"Get off him…" growled out Shampoo taking out her trademark weapon a pair of Chui.

Kodachi scowled, "Fine I shall take my leave but watch out Belle, you will see the true fury of the Black Rose."

She laughed and ran off into the night.

They went into the house where Cologne who happened to have medicine for the paralysis poison. Cologne was prepared in that way.

"I see." Said Cologne.

"So are you going to quit?" asked Akane.

"No I will not!" yelled Belle, "I will defeat her! She will learn that it isn't right to cheat in such a way!"

"Shampoo will be second." Said Shampoo, "She learn it best not to take Shampoo's husband."

"Excuse me…" said Akane.

"Oh Shampoo no mean that way Akane. It's just that crazy girl… tried to do thing to Ranma." Said Shampoo.

Akane's eyes widened, "So that's he was paralyzed." She said.

And so Rarity decent to the maddening world of Anything Goes Martial Arts Gymnastics began (even if the maddening part of it had to with Kodachi).

Next Time: They learn that Kodachi's older brother attends Furinkan High. Who is it? Well when they find they're not surprised. Also the day of the match quickly comes, will Rarity survive it or will Shampoo have to take over? Find out next time!


	15. Sibling Surprise

Chapter 15: Sibling Surprise

"Is this really necessary?" asked Belle.

Because of the night before, they all knew that Belle needed to have bodyguards.

"I doubt that she's going to just attack in broad daylight." Said Belle.

That was when Kodachi showed up in broad daylight trying to ambush Belle with a bamboo sword. But Ran blocked it.

"Well, I stand corrected." Mumbled Belle.

Kodachi stopped her attack, " I didn't come attack you, but rather see Ranma Darling." Said Kodachi.

Kodachi dropped her sword and began to chase after Ranma. However both Akane and Ranma blocked.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked Kodachi.

"Akane engaged to Ranma!" said Shampoo.

"What?" asked Akane.

"We keep secret until we ready to tell." Whispered Akane.

Akane sighed, she still wasn't used to the arrangement.

"You are…" said Kodachi, "What about Belle."

"I am merely Ranma's good friend." Said Belle.

"That's a shame." Said Kodachi, she turned to the two girls blocking her path, "Looks like I have to teach these two a lesson."

Ranma watched, he knew chances were things weren't going to end well with Kodachi.

That was when he saw Kuno with a bouquet of roses.

Kuno had heard about Belle being the emergency replacement for the Gymnastics Team. He imagined her in the leotard, her beauty, her grace, she was perfect. He saw the girl of his dream (well one of them).

"Belle I love you!" he yelled giving Belle the flowers.

"Oh, Tatewaki." Said Belle trying to be polite, "This isn't a good time."

"Why not?" asked Kuno, then he saw the small stand off between Akane, Shampoo VS. Kodachi.

"Kodachi, what are doing here?" asked Kuno.

"Oh, hello brother dear." Replied Kodachi.

There was a dead silence.

"Wait… did you just say." Said Ranma.

"Oh wow… that's a twist." Said Momo.

"You see, I'm here to my beloved." Said Kodachi.

"Your beloved?" asked Kuno.

That was when Kodachi ran over to Ranma and hugged him.

"Wait… it's not…" said Ranma.

"I approve!" said Kuno, "You have my permission to go steady."

""Hurray!" cheered Kodachi.

"Wait! You know I'm engaged to Akane!" said Ranma, "We can't go steady."

Kodachi scowled, then glared at Akane.

"It's a shame that we will not fight." Said Kodachi, "Unless you want to duel right now for Ranma."

"No, I won't have a duel with you!" yelled Akane.

"Then again, I guess we should settle our little argument another time." Said Kodachi, "At least until I finish off the germaphobe."

"I am not a germaphobe!" yelled Belle.

"Perhaps if you are such a good firmed Belle, perhaps a little wager about your friend's love life." Said Kodachi.

"What?" asked Belle.

"Perhaps if I win, Ranma will go out on a date with me." Said Kodachi.

"That… doesn't make any sense." Said Belle with a sweat drop, "Why would I agree to that?"

Kodachi scowled, "Perhaps I will go on a different route, but he will be mine." Said Kodachi, "But I have to go school. Perhaps another time Akane Tendo."

She created a storm of black rose petals and ran off while laughing.

Hikaru sighed, "Now that I got the initial shock." She said, "I'm not surprised their brother and sister."

"They do look a lot alike." Said Momo.

"So…" said Ran, "Which one is crazier?"

Everyone else sweat dropped, not knowing how to respond.

"Take care of my sister." Kuno said to Ranma.

Ranma stared at Kuno while thinking, "She must never find out about the Heaven and Earth Solution." He thought.

The night before the match, Belle and Shampoo were having a spar, the reason why was that Ryoga got lost (of course) and wasn't able to coach Belle, thankfully due to Shampoo being her second Shampoo was able to absorb enough to if to make a good sparing partner.

That was when Ryoga walked into the dojo.

"Sorry I was gone." Said Ryoga, "Did Kodachi try anything?"

"Surprisingly no." said Belle.

"We're all guessing she's trying to look good in front of Ranma as to not attack his very good friend." Rainbow Dash.

Ryoga stared at everyone.

"What did I miss?" he asked.

"Actually it happened when we went to school the next day, turns out Kodachi is Kuno's younger sister." Said Applejack.

"Seriously?" asked Ryoga surprised, but then he began to think about it, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

Shampoo and Belle decided to end their spar.

"So will you be able to make it?" asked Belle.

"I'm going to try it." Said Ryoga.

"You're going on your own, aren't you?" asked Ranma.

Ryoga nodded, "Sorry but this is something I have to do…" said Ryoga.

"I was hopping we could go together." Whispered Fluttershy.

"Sorry, but like I said, I have to do this on my own! I'm sorry." Said Ryoga.

"Okay…" whispered Fluttershy.

"I think I know the perfect way to repay Ryoga." Thought Belle.

The next day at Saint Bacchus' School for Girls…

"Seriously? Do I need all of you here?" asked Belle with a sweat drop.

Ranma, Akane, Shampoo, Hikaru, Alex and Ran (who was wearing sunglasses and her Kuno is a Dope Shirt)

"She might have cronies." Said Ran who seemed to be her self-appointed bodyguard.

"So you're here…" said Kodachi, "And how fortunate you were able to fight."

She offered to shake her hand, but Ran grabbed it showing it was full of tacks.

"Oh how did these tacks get in between my fingers?" Kodachi asked so innocently.

"Seriously?" asked Ran pulling down her sunglasses.

"So I see you have a body guard." Said Kodachi who began to glare at the t-shirt, "And where did she get that t-shirt?"

"None of your business." Said Ran.

"I think she's taking the whole body guard thing too far." Said Alex.

"Yeah…" mumbled Hikaru.

"Oh Ranma darling. I will win this match prove myself to you." Said Kodachi with love filling her voice.

"Uh-huh." Said Ranma who didn't know how to react.

"Well I must to go to prepare." Said Kodachi, "See you later Ranma darling!"

Ranma waved weakly…

"She must never know about our arrangement." Mumbled Akane.

"My thoughts exactly." Said Ranma.

"Hey, where are Pinkie and Fluttershy?" asked Alex.

Meanwhile in the Gymnasium where the match was going to happen…

"Can I please? Pretty please?" asked Momo.

"Sure why not." Said the girl who was going to be the announcer, "We should have someone from Furinkan High and I liked your announcing for the web cast of the recent Race so why not."

"Thank you." Said Momo.

Chiyo who was keeping an eye on sweat drop.

Meanwhile in the changing room, Ran saw that there was a bouquet of black roses, with a not saying good luck. Ran put the flower in the goldfish tank that happened to be in there causing the goldfish to fall asleep.

"I wasn't going to touch those roses after what happened to Ranma." Said Belle with a sweat drop.

"Just wanted to be extra careful." Said Ran.

"Thanks…" mumbled Belle very sarcastically.

Outside, on the school grounds, Ryoga was crying, why? Well he was on the school grounds… on time!

He really wanted to see the match, he had helped Rarity because she was a friend, he needed to be there for her.

"All right! This is no time for crying." said Ryoga, "I have to get to the gymnasium!"

Unfortunately Ryoga was under a window.

Window where some girls threw out some dirty water.

"Hey, what id someone was under there?" asked one girl.

"Don't worry, it's only a pig." Responded the other girl.

Not only that but some other girls saw him.

"Oh what a cute little pig!" squeed one of them.

And so a large group of girls began to hold him and baby him. He might have been a pig, but he was an extremely cute pig.

"Oh I get to hold him next!" squealed another girl.

However someone pulled piggy Ryoga by the bandana, it was Kodachi with an esspeiclly devious smile on her face.

Piggy Ryoga looked up at Kodachi and thought only one thing…

"Crap."

And sometime later, everyone got ready for the match.

"It's a surprise see you brother dear." Said Kodachi.

"I am merely here to cheer on Belle." Said Kuno.

This made all of the girls who heard this blush at Kuno, while anyone from Furinkan High rolled their eyes and mumbled thing about how ignorance is bliss.

"Hello, I am Hana Ogawa, I will be your announcer for Saint Bacchus and joining me for the first time." Said the announcer for Saint Bacchus "And joining me for the first time is Momo Mochi."

"It's great to be here! I'm so existed! I've known Belle for a very long time." Said Momo.

"I see…" said Hana, "Now our referred will be doing the rest of the announcements!"

"Wow… I can't believe Momo got to the be announcer." Said Hiroshi in the crowd.

"I'm not." Said Daisuke.

Both Yuka and Sayuri stared at him.

"What? I meant about the race… nothing else." Said Daisuke.

"This corner from Saint Bacchus School for Girl, we have Kodachi Kuno!" called out the referee.

The crowd cheered due to the fact that most of them did not come from Furinkan High.

"And in this corner, from Furinkan High we have Belle Perle!" called out the referee.

All of Furinkan High cheered (and a few students from Saint Bacchus who hated Kodachi).

"Now come to the center to shake hands." Said the Referee.

The referee tried to get the two to shake hands, however Kodachi suddenly yelled out, "What's that over there!"

The referee looked while Belle didn't fall for it,

"Really?" she asked.

"You are smarter than I thought." Said Kodachi, "Oh well the referee isn't looking."

She placed a cuff onto Belle's arm. Attached to the cuff was a chain… and attached to the chain was another larger cuff that was on Piggy Ryoga's body.

"How did…" said Belle.

Piggy Ryoga looked embarrassed, as if he was saying sorry.

"Oh no…" whispered Chiyo who had joined the entourage.

"Well…" said Ranma, "At least he able to make it."

Everyone looked at him.

"Come on I can't be the only thinking that." Said Ranma.

Alex and Ran both looked slightly embarrassed.

"This match has no time limit." Said Hana, "No barehanded blows allowed."

"The match will end when one of them is completely knocked out or is out of the ring." Said Momo.

"Let the match begin!" yelled out Hana.

"That was quite low." Said Belle glaring at Kodachi, "Using a defenseless pig like that!"

Of course Belle knew it wasn't a defenseless pig, but rather the person who taught her about Any thing Goes Marital Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics, but Kodachi didn't know about that.

Belle had a ribbon on hand, and used it to try to trap Kodachi.

"You are quite good for a bigger." Said Kodachi batting away the ribbon with a rope.

"Impressive She's wielding the rope as if it was a rod." Said Hana.

Kodachi tried to whack Belle with it in the head, but Belle managed to dodge, but only barely. As it turned out it was a rod.

"Hey!" yelled Akane, "Isn't that against he rules?"

"As long as it's not a barehanded." Said the referee.

That was when Kodachi switched from the rod that was disguised a rope and began to use clubs, clubs with spikes.

"Referee! That club has spikes!" yelled Alex.

The referee examined the club, "I don't see any."

"That is cheating! I saw the spikes!" yelled Momo.

"I have to agree on that one." Said Hana, "It's clear she's using retractable spikes."

"You hate her?" asked Momo.

"No I don't hate her…" said Hana, "Just, really, really, really dislike her."

"Okey, dokey, Loki!" said Momo.

"My sister using such cowardice." Said Kuno, "It is something I must say about my own sister."

Belle glared at her opponent, "I can't believe you would use such methods."

"What do you mean?" asked Kodachi.

"You really want to win so badly you resort to cheating?" asked Belle.

Kodachi glared at the girl.

"I merely think of it as doing anything to win." Said Kodachi.

Belle glared at her.

"Um Rarity, I don't she understands the concept of playing fair." Said Alex.

"I hate to but I have to agree." Said Kuno from his area, "My sister will cheat in ways that would seem unimaginable… It doesn't matter what it is she will always use dirty tactics. Even when it doesn't make sense."

Belle sighed, "What am I going to do?"

That was when she saw Ryoga looking up at her.

"Rarity! I think Ryoga wants to help you!" said Fluttershy.

"But…" said Belle.

"Hoop!" called out Kodachi.

Kodachi's assistant sweated at little as she handed Kodachi the hoop. Kodachi threw the hoop at Belle, Belle dodged and the hoop sliced off the top of the corner pole.

"It razor blade!" shouted Shampoo.

"Are you trying to kill me!" yelled Belle.

"All fairs in love and war." Said Kodachi, "Sorry… I know you're just friends with him…"

Belle stared at the girl, it was clear to her that Kodachi was insane and would continue to cheat no matter what. She didn't know if she would be able to defeat Kodachi, she was still new to it. She took a breath and looked at her opponent. She knew this battle was only beginning.

Next Time: The Anything Goes Marital Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics fight continues! Will Rarity give in to cheating? Will she let Ryoga help? The other members of the Saint Bacchus Gym Team was doing WHAT? What will happen? Find out next time!


	16. Cheaters Never Win

A/N: Hurray! 100 reviews! Congrats to dannyphantom01 for getting review 100! I hope I get many more! Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 16: Cheaters Never Win

Ryoga has come to the realization that Kodachi Kuno was insane, even more insane than her brother, who was convinced that 8 girls were not only in love with him but often fought who loved him more.

He knew what he had to do. He ran over to Kodachi and tackled her with enough force to knock her down.

"Is a pig a suitable weapon?" asked Hana.

The judges agreed the pig was a suitable weapon.

"How do you cheat in this fight?" asked Momo.

"Well I think deadly force is the thing." Said Hana, "Which is something Kodachi seems to be using."

"Oh, okay." Said Momo.

Akane tossed Belle a pair of clubs.

Kodachi got up from the pig tackle that Piggy Ryoga gave her.

"Time to see the secret technique of the Black Rose, barrage of a thousand clubs!" called out Kodachi.

Kodachi was movie so fast it looked like she was holding many clubs.

"Rarity! Catch!" called out Ranma tossed her a ball.

Belle caught the ball in turn threw it at Kodachi's arms. Turns out she was using 20 clubs.

"Would that be considered cheating?" asked Ran.

"I think so." Said Akane.

"This is only that beginning!" said Kodachi, "The essence of Anything Goes Martial Rhythmic Gymnastics is to make anything a weapon."

She grabbed her ribbon and used it grab the match's bell.

However Belle blocked the bell using the chain that was attached to her arm.

Kodachi smirked, she remembered hearing that her brother had a feeling for Belle and had the perfect weapon. She used her ribbon to grab her own brother from the audience.

"Come into my arms Belle! I will protect you from my sister!" yelled Kuno.

"Valid!" called out the judges.

"Using a brother is valid." Said Hana, "I can't believe I just said that."

Piggy Ryoga however tackled Kuno away.

"How dare you pig!" called out Kuno.

And the two started fighting.

In the crowd, the otaku boy took out something from his pocket.

"What are you doing?" asked the otaku girl.

"Just setting the mood." Said the boy who took out his iPod and it began to play Pokémon battle music.

Kuno sliced his sword at Piggy Ryoga.

Piggy Ryoga avoided attack.

Piggy Ryoga used tackle.

It was super effective! (Yeah, it's a normal attack, but Piggy Ryoga put all of his strength into it).

Belle's entourage watched this unfold.

"This just weird…" said Hikaru.

"Hey! Rarity!" called out Momo, "Do you think can say "Pokabu! Use Tackle"?" asked Momo.

Both Belle and Piggy Ryoga sweat dropped when she said that.

"This is getting ridiculous." Mumbled Belle.

She grabbed Kuno with her ribbon, and tossed him out the ring.

"Oh…" most of the audience moaned.

"You're no fun!" yelled the Otaku boy putting away his iPod.

"I can't believe that they were enjoying." Mumbled Belle.

Piggy Ryoga shrugged. He couldn't blame them, even he played Pokémon as a kid.

That was when Kodachi used the announcers tables.

"Hey! We're using that!" yelled Momo.

Belle dodged the table, and Kodachi proceeded to grab what she can.

"It appears that Belle will only use the items that are strictly used for Rhythmic Gymnastics… and the pig that's attached to her wrist" Said Hana, "While Kodachi is using anything that she can get her hands on! Will Belle win against these tactics?"

"I'm trying to figure out what would be not valid…" said Momo, "Would a steam roller be considered valid?"

"I don't know…" said Hana.

"What about a giant tanuki stature?" asked Momo.

"What… maybe…" said Hana.

"What about a giant pink bunny toy?" asked Momo.

"You're just randomly saying items, aren't you?" asked Hana.

As Belle continued to doge the random item, Panda Genma showed up with some tea and a kettle of hot water.

"Pops what are you doing here?" asked Ranma.

"Isn't it obvious?" signed Panda Genma, "Watching that brat get her ass handed to her."

Ranma grabbed the sign and smacked his dad's head with it.

"Ow!" signed Panda Genma.

Kodachi saw the kettle of hot water, and used her ribbon to grab it.

"Even a cockroach knows to stay away from boiling water." Taunted Kodachi.

"Uh-oh." Mumbled Rarity.

Piggy Ryoga looked scared too.

Kodachi tried to pour some on Belle but she dodged.

"This fight is now getting ridiculous…" said Hana, "I have Ann cued many Any Thing Goes Rhythmic Gymnastics matches, but this is just…"

"What do you mean?" asked Momo.

"While I have seen Kodachi use deadly force before, her using extra ordinary hot water just seems like it's running out ideas. Sure it will hurt and will cause burns… but it's just seems petty. Even for her." Said Hana.

"Hmmm…" said Momo, "So I guess she hasn't use a sword yet?"

"Ix-nay on the ord-sway." Whispered Hana, "It will give her ideas."

Kodachi gritted her teeth, she decided to just toss it at the kettle and slice it in half, the hot water pouted on both Belle and Piggy Ryoga, reverting them to their true forms.

Thankfully the steam blocked the view of everyone so they couldn't see the site… well they could see shapes

"That's weird." Said Hana, "It appears that the shapes in the steam appears to be a man and some kind… of animal…"

"That's impossible! I don't think that one of them turned into a unicorn and the other turned into a guy." Said Momo lying badly.

"That's… oddly specific." Said Hana with a massive sweat drop.

Thankfully the steam continued to shroud them, due to Rarity using her magic.

"Please don't let them see me." Mumbled Ryoga.

"I don't know how long I can hold this for." Mumbled Rarity.

Thankfully Hikaru was unscrewing a thermos of water that was meant to Ranma. She proceeded to use a heat extraction spell. Then levitated the now cold water, splashing both of them.

"Hmm… so you're able to still fight." Said Kodachi.

"Oh… no… "whispered Belle looking at her hair, all of the stuff she uses to keep it curly had come out due to both splashes of water, "How dare you!"

"How dare I what?" asked Kodachi staring at her opponent.

"I spent nearly an hour getting my hair just right so it would survive this fight." Said Belle, "And now you ruined it!"

Almost everyone in the gymnasium face palmed, Hana was right… this fight was kind of getting stupid.

"I wonder if Kodachi is going to grab on to Rarity's hair, forcing Rarity to cut it off to get away." Said Momo.

Hana slowly turned to Momo.

"You're an Otaku, aren't you?" asked Hana with a sweat drop.

"How did you know?" asked Momo.

Hana just stared at her co-announcer and shook her head, "Just… never mind…"

"I thought you were getting better." Mocked Kodachi, "But I see where you really stand."

She took out her razor hoop and tossed it at Belle dodge, however Piggy Ryoga grabbed the hoop and tossed it back at her. Kodachi managed to dodge but it cut the ropes.

"You got lucky because of that pig." Mumbled Kodachi.

That was when Kodachi took out her ribbon, while Piggy Ryoga grabbed Rarity's ribbon and the countered with it.

"The random pig I chained to her knows how to wield a ribbon, how is that possible." Said Kodachi.

Belle sweat dropped at the site.

"Sugar Cube… this not the time to be focused on your hair." Mumbled Alex.

"But…" said Belle.

"You're the one who volunteered for this." said Akane, "If I was there I wouldn't be caring about my hair."

Belle was about to say something.

"And don't say anything about my hair cut." Said Akane.

Belle immediately went quiet.

"Just focus on beating her." Muttered.

"Fine." Mumbled Belle.

With Kodachi she was tired of Piggy Ryoga's bevies and just grabbed the chain and threw him at Belle. Thankfully though Piggy Ryoga was able to change direction and stop himself from hitting her.

"I chose the wrong pig." Muttered Kodachi.

Somehow she had forgotten that she found him completely by chance.

She then looked at Panda Genma and smirked. She grabbed her ribbon and used it to grab Panda Genma.

"Hey! What are you doing?" signed Panda Genma.

"Are pandas a legitimate weapon?" asked Hana.

The judges agreed he was considered a legitimate weapon.

"As long as the Chinese government doesn't find out." Added one of them.

Kodachi threw Panda Genma at Kodachi, but Belle grabbed him with her ribbon and grabbed him into the floor where he sat earlier.

"Who throws pandas?" signed Panda Genma.

"You kind of deserved it pops." Said Ranma.

"This sentence might sound weird. But that was one ugly panda." Said Hana.

"And he was a big jerk face." Said Momo.

"How do you know that about the panda? He's a panda." Said Hana.

"That's classified." Said Momo.

Hana could only respond with a sweat drop.

"That was good." Said Kodachi, "But not good enough!"

She gabbed one of her spiked clubs, and Belle managed to grab Kodachi by the ankle using her ribbon and threw her into the air, Kodachi was sure to land outside the ring.

"Looks like Belle Perle has won!" called out Hana.

"Come on and land!" cheered Momo.

Kodachi smirked, "I'm unable to land outside the ring." She said with a devious smirk.

She took out a whistle and blew into it, the ring began to move and Kodachi landed gracefully into it.

"Okay that is defiantly cheating." Muttered Alex.

"Who up for going inside and seeing what's going on?" asked Ran.

Alex, Akane and Shampoo all agreed.

Under the ring, the rest of the gymnastics team sighed. Hoping that would be the last time they would be needed.

One of them turned to the girl next to her.

"Seriously...you would go out on a date with Ataru Moroboshi if he asked?" asked one member.

"I'm not picky sure he is a pervert… who's in a rather strange relationship with an alien… but hey… I'm sure he would be a good date." Said the girl next to her.

That was when they all saw the four enter.

"Well, well what do we have here?" asked Ran cracking her knuckles.

"Oh no! It's the body guard!" yelled of the girls.

"Run!" screamed one of them.

All but four left under the ring.

"We arte the dangerous four!" said one of them, "We are the four best, eve if you don't use Rhythmic Gymnastics, there is no way you can defeat us."

Outside, everyone watched as the member of the gymnastics team all left the gymnasium.

"You cowards!" yelled Kodachi, she turned to Belle, "I'm sure your friends in there are facing off against the four, their skills are unmatched, expect by myself that is."

"So they don't use deadly tactics?" asked Belle.

"Oh snap!" yelled Momo.

Almost everyone in the gymnasium groaned when Momo said that.

Below their feet four fights erupted.

Shampoo's opponent warped her up in rope.

"Time to finish this!" shouted her opponent.

That was when Shampoo dodged and the ropes came undone.

Meanwhile Alex mange to kick her opponent away from her.

"You're just lucky you got in a few hits." Said her opponent, "But I will win!"

With ran's fight, it was pretty one sided. The girl tried to hit Ran with her ribbon, but Ran mange dot run away.

"Oh come on! What are you? A martial arts racer?" asked her opponent.

"Yes…" said Ran.

"Oh…" responded her opponent.

Akane was fighting her opponent, when Akane suddenly uppercut her opponent extremely hard.

Above them, the two felt the shaking. Both Kodachi and Belle grabbed onto the poles the mat suddenly flew upward along with the girl. There was a dead silence as the 7 remaining girls processed what just happened.

Ran 's opponent looked around the broken ring. She had come to a realization, she was nothing but Kodachi's lackey… she needed to be herself, find her own place in the rhythmic gymnastics world.

"Okay! That's it!" said Ran's opponent, "I'm transferring."

"Second!" said Shampoo's opponent.

"Maybe we can transfer to Seisyun and join Ryoko Hirano's crusade against cheating." Said Alex's opponent.

They all went to pick up their fallen comrade and decided to talk to the principal about it.

In the crowd the Otaku girl stared at the site.

"What just happened?" asked the girl.

"I don't know… but it must have been awesome." Said her male counterpart.

Akane laughed sheepishly as she and the other three left the remains of the ring. They joined Ranma, Hikaru and Chiyo.

"I didn't mean to break the ring, it just happened." Said Akane.

"I know." Said Ranma.

Back with the main event, Kodachi stood on top of the pole.

"It's time to finish this!" said Kodachi.

She Belle by the wrist and threw her into the air.

"Oh no! Rarity! Do something!" yelled Momo.

That was when Rarity used the ribbon to grab onto one of the rafters.

Kodachi laughed with her annoying laugh.

"You won't be able to hold onto that for long." She said.

That was when Piggy Ryoga began to oink.

"Wait you want me to throw you at her?" she asked quietly enough no one else will hear her.

Piggy Ryoga nodded, he had already helped her during the match, so she figured it might make a good final she, pulled the chain and using it's momentum Piggy Ryoga once again tackled Kodachi, sending Kodachi to the floor.

Everyone was silent as they processed the fact that emergency back up that had no experience in Anything Goes Marital Arts Gymnastics just defeated Kodachi.

That was when the Furinkan High section cheered. Belle managed to jump down and the referee lifted her arm, "Belle Perle is the winner!" she said.

"Yay Rarity won!" cheered.

"There's something I have to ask you… why do you keep calling her Rarity?" asked Hana.

"That's her nickname." Said Momo.

"Ah…" said Hana while nodding in understanding.

"Curses!" shouted Kodachi, "The pig was my undoing, I shouldn't have done that."

Sometime later, Belle had finished getting changed.

"You can come in now…" said Akane to the two boys outside.

"Please, let's just put this behind us and not talk about this again." Said Belle.

"Why you won?" asked Momo.

"But if it weren't for Ryoga I wouldn't have won." Said Belle, "In more ways that one."

Ryoga (who had managed to change back, after Momo found his things), blushed slightly, "It was nothing was his response."

"I should repay you." Said Belle.

She walked over to him and whispered in his ear, "IF you want to I could help with Fluttershy."

Ryoga flushed bright red, "No that's fine! I don't need it." Said Ryoga, "Besides, I thought you want forget this ever happened."

"I guess you're right." Said Belle.

Ryoga looked at Chiyo, who was confused by what Belle offered.

"IS anything wrong?" asked Chiyo.

"No, not at all…" said Ryoga.

Belle began to walk out of the room when Kodachi stood in the doorway.

"This isn't over Belle Perle!" said Kodachi, "Next time we meet, I will defeat you."

Kodachi began to walk away over dramatically. Then Kodachi walked back.

"Do you gave a business card on you?" she asked, "I have heard about your dresses and how well beautiful they are."

Belle didn't know how to react, and handed her a spare business car she had.

"Thank you." Said Kodachi, "But next we meet, and it has nothing to do with dresses I will defeat you!"

Kodachi once walked away dramatically.

They watched her leave with sweat dropped.

"I'm stuck as her rival aren't I?" asked Belle.

"I think so…" sighed Alex.

"Oh no… oh no!" yelled Belle, "This is THE! WORST! POSSIBLE! THING! EVER!"

Everyone stared at Belle.

"So… Cat Café?" asked Ran.

Everyone else nodded and they all decided to go the restaurant and left the changing room.

"Oh come on you guys this is serious!" cried Belle.

And so Rarity gained a new rival in the form of Kodachi Kuno… one she really didn't want. Hopefully she wouldn't have to fight her again… then again this was Furinkan, an eventual rematch was inevitable…

At least she had a new client.

Next Time: Ryoga in pig form gets kidnapped, by a kleptomaniac who "collects cute things", in order to win him back, someone must face her in Figure Skating... and it doesn't help that Ranma angered her partner. What will happen? And who will face off against the girl? Find out next time!


	17. Piggynapped

A/N: It's the final sub-arc for the Rival Story arc. Azusa's role will be extended beyond this arc, she will be a reoccurring character. I won't say when she'll appear next time but it will be fun! Also her rival is who most of you guessed it. I will give you a hint who I chose: Winter Wrap-up... that is all.

Chapter 17: Piggynapped

Akane went out with Yuka and Sayuri ice skating, she also invited anyone else, however Ranma and Shampoo went out on a date that day, Rainbow Dash declined because it wasn't her thing, Rarity declined because she had a few orders she needed to do, Twilight declined because she wasn't good at it, but Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie decided to come along…

Along the way they came across Piggy Ryoga who was not only lost but had none of his items with him so they couldn't change him back any time soon (lest he get arrested for indecent exposure). So they took him along.

"I can't believe how good she is." Said Sayuri.

"I know." Agreed Yuka.

The two of them watched as Momo gracefully did moves neither one of them ever dreamed of doing.

Akane also watched impressed.

"I didn't know you guys had ice skating." Said Akane.

"You didn't ask." Said Alex.

Akane couldn't reposed to that, but it made so much since why they agreed to come.

"So… how bad is Twilight?" asked Akane.

Both Chiyo and Alex shrugged, neither one had ever seen her ice skate.

They all decided to take a break and eat lunch.

"Say Momo, where did you learn how to ice skate like that?" asked Sayuri.

"Learn?" asked Momo, "I didn't learn from anyone."

"Seriously?" asked Yuka.

Momo nodded, completely unaware that the two were having twitching at that fact.

"Oh no…" said Chiyo who just had just realized something.

"What's wrong sugar cube?" asked Alex.

"I think I left Ryoga on the ice." Responded Chiyo.

"You named the pig Ryoga?" asked Yuka coming out her BSOD.

"You have a crush on him, don't you?" asked Sayuri.

"I'm going to go look for him." Said Chiyo.

On the ice, thankfully Piggy Ryoga wasn't lost... what he was going to go though was going to be worse than getting lost, a million times worse than getting lost.

A girl with long curly brown hair skated up to him.

"Oh Charlotte! Come to mama." Said the girl.

Piggy Ryoga tried to run way but the girl cut him off and knocked him out, then picked him up.

Less than a minute later Chiyo approached one of the witnesses.

"Excuse me…" she whispered, "Have you a black piglet?"

"Uh… yes…" said the person she asked.

"Where is he?" asked Chiyo.

"Some crazy came up and kidnapped him." responded the person.

"What?" asked Chiyo who looked like she was about to cry.

Sometime later in a nearby noodle place, Ranma and Shampoo were on their date.

"Shampoo hope great grandmother can find second waitress soon." Sighed Shampoo.

"Yeah." Agreed Ranma, "Then again it must be tough to find someone who won't freak out over the secrets they have to keep.

That was when the group from the ice rink entered the restaurant. Ranma who was facing the door saw Chiyo's face.

"What wrong?" asked Shampoo.

"Something happened to Fluttershy." Said Ranma.

Ranma waved towards them.

"It's Ranma." Said Momo.

They approached the table.

"What happened?" asked Ranma.

"Her piggy got kidnapped." Said Yuka.

"What?" asked Ranma, "Seriously?"

"Ryoga got kidnapped?" asked Shampoo.

"I'm really worried about him." Said Chiyo.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find him." Said Akane.

That was when the kidnapper walked past them.

"There he is!" called out Momo.

"Ryoga!" cried Chiyo.

This woke up Piggy Ryoga, and he tried to get out of the kidnapper's arms.

"Oh Charlotte what's wrong?" asked the kidnapper.

She saw that Piggy Ryoga was trying to get to get her arms and runs towards Chiyo, she walked over to the pink haired girl.

"What do you think you're doing to Charlotte? You're scaring her." Said the kidnapper.

Ranma tried not to laugh, esspeiclly since she clearly didn't that was a bout pig.

"That voice annoys Shampoo." Muttered Shampoo.

"But… he…" mumbled Chiyo.

"That pig doesn't belong to you." Said Momo, "He's try to get away from you!"

"No she isn't." said the kidnaper, "Isn't that right Charlotte."

"Stop calling him Charlotte." Said Momo, "It makes me think of giant things that might eat people! His name is Ryoga."

"No it's not! It's Charlotte!" yelled the kidnaper.

That was when a rather handsome boy came up from behind the kidnapper, grabbed Piggy Ryoga and gave it him to Chiyo.

"Hey!" yelled the kidnapper.

"Forgive my companion's rudeness." Said the boy.

"It's not a problem." Whispered Chiyo.

Sayuri and Yuka on the other were blushing at the boy.

"Her hobby is collecting cute things." He explained as he sat down.

"Give her back!" she yelled whack him in the head.

"If she thinks something is cute, she'll take off the spot and give it a cute name." said the boy.

"Give her back!" yelled the girl now whacking him with an ashtray.

"Isn't that stealing?" asked Alex with a sweat drop.

Before the boy could respond, the kidnapper started whacking him in the head with a chair.

"Will you stop that you idiot!" he yelled.

"Oh…" whined the girl.

She turned Chiyo and glared.

"I challenge you to a match!" yelled the girl.

"What?" asked Chiyo.

"I challenge you to figure skating! And the winner gets Charlotte!" said the kidnapper.

Chiyo didn't know to respond. That is when Momo got in front of her.

"I'll accept." Said Momo.

"Pinkie…" whispered Chiyo.

"Don't worry Fluttershy, your auntie Pinkie Pie will defeat her for you." Said Momo.

"I'm older than you." Deadpanned Chiyo, she then sighed, Momo was the best figure skater she knew. She looked down at Piggy Ryoga who nodded, "Okay."

"Fine… I'll take you." Mumbled the kidnapper, "And if you lose, I get widdle Charlotte back!"

"She actually talks like that?" asked Alex.

"I'm so glad I'm not facing her." Mumbled Akane.

"Oh no… I just realized who they were!" said Yuka.

"What?" asked Momo.

"They're Kolkhoz High's champion figure skaters!"

"That's right." Said the kidnapper, "I'm Azusa Shiratori!"

"And I'm Mikado Sanzenin." Said the boy.

"Are you going to back down?" asked Azusa.

"No way!" said Momo, "I'm the best figure skater in my home town!"

She scowled, it wasn't the reaction she was hopping for.

She tuned to Chiyo, "Don't worry Charlotte, I'm going to make a widdle bed for you."

"Um… he's a boy." Whispered Chiyo.

"I am so sorry the problems my partner is causing." Said Mikado, "By way of apology."

He gently, cusped Chiyo's cheek and was about to kiss her. Before anyone else could react, Ranma flicked a fish cake into his face.

Mikado smiled, "Well I've received your challenge." Said Mikado, "The match will be in one week at Kolkhoz High. The event will be pair skating."

"Does Ranma even know how to ice skate?" asked Shampoo.

Ranma sweat dropped.

"By the way Akane… why is Ranma here with Shampoo?" asked Sayuri.

"I'll explain another time." Said Akane.

Meanwhile Azusa was trying to take the "cute" fish cake, ruining the dramatic tension of the moment.

"Is anyone even going to order anything?" asked the owner.

That night at the Tendos…

"And that's how me and Ranma wound up in a skating match this weekend." Said Pinkie.

"You guys are doing Figure Skating?" asked Rarity who practically squeed, "Can I design your costumes?"

"Sure." Mumbled Ranma.

"Of course." Said Pinkie.

Rarity brought out some markers and paper and began to draw designs causing everyone to sweat drop.

"I know Ranma challenged him, but let me do it!" said Ryoga, "I have more at stake than Ranma does."

"I just realized something, stake has the same letter as skate." Said Pinkie.

"If you're trying to convince her about something, try to think about what you're going to say." Said Rainbow Dash with a sweat drop, "She'll just get distracted by something you said."

Ryoga could only sweat drop on response.

"I was just trying to defend Fluttershy what would have happened if I hadn't done anything." Said Ranma

"I would have punched him." Said Akane.

"I would have introduced him to Bucky McGillicuddy and Kicks McGee." Said Applejack.

"Shampoo beat him up." Said Shampoo.

"I would have bit him." Said Ryoga.

Everyone in the room stared at Ryoga.

"I was in my pig form, remember, what else would I do?" he asked.

"Good point." Said Kasumi.

"I think I should be the one to go up against him." Said Ryoga.

"Oh wait I have an idea! Why don't we see who the better skater." Said Pinkie, "That way no one has to worry."

"I'll be the judge." Said Twilight, "I've been reading up about since the Winter Wrap up."

"Oh and that would help you get better." Said Rainbow Dash.

"What about when I beat you in the Running of the Leaves." Said Twilight.

"Never mind…" said Rainbow Dash.

"Okay! Who ever the best will do it!" said Ranma.

"Agreed." Said Ryoga.

"Great… this will end well." Mumbled Nabiki.

The next day at the rink the two boys were getting ready for the challenge.

"I can out skate you any day." Said Ryoga.

"I'd like to see you try." Said Ranma.

Both of them took one step onto the ice. Both of them took one step on the ice, both of them proceeded to fall backwards landing on their head.

A truly epic fail!

"They're worse than you." Said Momo.

"Yeah…" groaned Hikaru.

Ranma decided to splash himself so that he wouldn't be embarrassed at not knowing how to ice skate… well as a guy.

It was still pretty embarrassing as a girl.

"Come on." Said Akane who was helping Ranma, "You can do it, the best thing you can is stand up strait."

"I can't…" said Ranma-Chan.

"This is so embarrassing." muttered Akane.

"IT would be more embarrassing if I were a man." Said Ranma-Chan, "I mean look at Ryoga."

Ryoga was having an equally difficult time, at least was standing strait.

"You almost have it Ryoga." Said Momo.

"I do…" said Ryoga.

The two watched them skate past them.

"I'm begging to think maybe he should be her partner." Said Ranma-Chan, "I mean it's just figure skating. It's not like its martial arts."

As Momo taught Ryoga, someone jumped on her back then landed on the ice, it turned out it was Azusa.

"Oh sorry. Azusa didn't see you." Said Azusa.

Mikado was also there.

"Are you ready?" asked Azusa as a bunch of men in hockey gear.

"Time for assault of a 100 foes." Said Mikado.

"In skating?" asked Akane.

"It can't be…" mumbled Ranma-Chan.

They watched as the two defeated the men in hockey gear, very easily.

"WE all defeated again." Said one of them.

"That's why, they're called the golden pair of Any Thing Goes Marital Art Figure Skating." Said another.

Hikaru who was watching on the side, sweat dropped.

"It's true, they did turn anything into Any Thing Goes Marital Arts." She thought.

Momo on the other hand was so happy.

"Oh man! This is awesome! I've been wanting to try something involving Any Thing Goes Marital Arts! And turns out thing I was going is one!" said Momo.

"Yeah…" said Ryoga who didn't know how to respond.

Ranma-Chan on the other hand looked confident. Why? Because it was Marital Arts, and he was super skilled in that that, no mater what it was called.

"I am going to win this. "said Ranma-Chan.

Akane stared at her gender bent fiancé, "I don't think it's going to work out as well you think." She deadpanned.

"I'm the best when it comes to martial arts." Said Ranma-Chan.

That is when she began to skate out of control.

"Pinkie! Akane! Anyone! Help!" she cried.

That was when Mikado skated over and caught her.

"Aren't you a clumsy one." He said, "Would you like me to teach you to skate?"

"Thanks but no thanks, I can handle myself." Said Ranma-Chan.

"That's too bad, at least thank me for saving you." Said Mikado.

He leaned in and kissed her, right on the mouth. He pulled away and Ranma-Chan started crying. She began to run away as fast as she could.

"Such a pure girl to weep like that after a kiss." Said Mikado.

"This isn't going to end well." Said Akane.

Momo and Ryoga both nodded.

Ranma-Chan mange dot find Hikaru

"Are you sure about this?" asked Hikaru, "You're not much of a skater."

"I don't care! He has to pay!" yelled Ranma-Chan.

Hikaru sighed, and gave her the thermos, she poured on herself, stopped crying and went back to the rink.

"I've never seen him so mad." She thought.

Mikado on the other hand was contemplating where or not he could have just kissed that "girl" when Ranma showed up and he was pissed.

"Sanzenin!" yelled Ranma.

He turned to see Ranma looking pissed.

Ryoga's eyes widened, he had known Ranma for a long time and he had never seen Ranma angry.

Akane looked at Momo and Ryoga.

"You haven't seen him this angry before?" she asked.

Both shook their head no.

"We'll fight here and now! I can't let you live!" yelled Ranma, anger seemed to glow off him.

"What's this about you come out of nowhere…" said Mikado, but Ranma didn't let him his sentence.

"What you did back there! For the first time in my whole life I am really mad!" yelled Ranma.

He proceed to punch a crack in the ice.

"I have no idea what you are so angry about…" said Mikado, "But for the crime of destroying the rink, I can't let you go unpunished, lead the way."

Ranma glared at his opponent, this was going to be an insane match!

Next Time: Ranma faces off in a pre-match fight with Mikado... how will it turn out. Also it time's for the match! Who will Pinkie's partner be? Find out next time!


	18. Stakes with Skates

Chapter 18: Stakes with Skates

Ranma glared at Mikado. While it wasn't his first kiss (that belonged to Shampoo), he was still pissed.

Akane, Ryoga and Momo all stood silently.

Ranma glared at his opponent and jumped into the air. Mikado simply skated away, and Ranma fell on to the ice hard, so hard in that he fell though it.

"There's no cold water under there, is there?" asked Momo.

Ranma came up (still a man as there wasn't any water under the ice) going in for a punch, but Mikado dodge causing Ranma to slip, fall and be sent skidding to the wall. Ranma did mange to get up though.

However Mikado noticed that Ranma punch did cut the sweat her was wearing and he knew despite Ranma ineptness when it came to ice skating he was still a dangerous opponent.

"I don't like using this technique against amateurs, but…" said Mikado.

As Ranma skated over to him, he began to spin so fast he looked like an Asura stature.

"No way! He knows that move! But he doesn't even use swords." Said Momo.

"What are you even talking about?" asked Azusa with a sweat drop.

"It the Dance of Death." Said one of the men in hockey gear.

"His undefeatable move." Said another.

They watched at Ranma was caught in it, constantly getting hit, punched, kicked… all extremely fast.

"Sanzenin completely has him in his mercy." Said one of them en in Hockey gear.

"He's being danced into unconsciousness." Said another of the men in hockey gear.

"Seriously?" responded one.

"What? It true." Said the one about "Danced into unconsciousness."

The spinning stopping and Ranma fell to the ice while Mikado stood on the ice frozen. Ranma tried to get up but fell.

"He's still conscious." Said one of the men in hockey gear.

Momo and Akane help him stand on the ice.

"So a draw?" asked Azusa.

"Ranma won." Said Akane.

Azusa skated over to Mikado saw he was unconscious so she started doodling on his face.

"Hey! I want to join!" said one of the men in hockey.

"So do I!" said yet another.

AS they left all of them men in hockey gear drew on his face.

Sometime later at the Tendo residence, Fluttershy was treating Ranma's wounds while they talked about.

Rainbow Dash was practically rolling on the laugh with laughter, "I can't believe I missed it." She said.

Ranma tried to punch her, but she dodged.

"Do you know how embarrassed I was." Said Ranma.

"You were a girl at the time." Said Rainbow Dash.

"I know!" yelled Ranma.

"What I can't you punched him 516 times." Said Twilight.

"Isn't that a little excessive?" asked Applejack.

"Not for him. He deserved what he got, one punch was too good for him." Said Ranma, "Besides you miscounted, I punched him 518 times."

"Okay… that is excessive." Mumbled Applejack.

"At least it wasn't your first kiss." Said Nabiki.

Ranma sighed, "I guess your right about that." Said Ranma.

"Stupid question, but… why didn't you lie and say it was your twin sister?" asked Rainbow Dash.

There was an awkward silence in the room as he processed the information.

"Why didn't anyone of us come up with that idea sooner?" asked Ranma.

There was another awkward silence in the room.

"You know! After today I have to make Ranma my partner." Said Pinkie.

"Why?" asked Ryoga.

"Did you suddenly attack him?" asked Akane.

"No…" said Ryoga.

"Then Ranma has to be Pinkie's partner." Said Akane.

"You can be my partner if Ranma gets so injured he can't go on…" said Pinkie.

"And it has nothing to with an actual blow…" said Ranma, "Like if I test my ankle or gets smashed into a wall."

Ryoga glared at Ranma, not saying anything.

And so Ranma continued his lessons from Akane and Pinkie until it was the day of the match. Ranma, Momo and their cheering section. Well all but one…

"Ryoga went on his own?" asked Chiyo, "Is that a good idea?"

"Oh come on what's the worst that can happen?" asked Ranma.

"Last time he went to one of these on his own not only did he make it on time… he arrived as a pig." Said Belle.

"Oh come on, what are the chances of that happening." Said Ranma, "I mean again."

That was when there was squealing, they turned to see Piggy Ryoga being chased down by Azusa.

Ranma looked at Hikaru.

"I'm not telling you the chances." Mumbled Hikaru.

Azusa picked up Piggy Ryoga, removed his bandana and put a collar on him. A collar with a golden heart that said Charlotte.

"Hey you didn't win yet." Said Momo.

Piggy Ryoga managed to get out of the crazy girl's arms and run to Chiyo. Chiyo tried to get it off but it didn't work.

"Sorry but it won't come off." Said Azusa holding up a key.

That was when Chiyo handed him to Hikaru who used magic to get the collar off.

"Hey! What did you do?" asked Azusa.

"Just a little magic trick." Said Hikaru.

"Oh…" said Azusa, "Can you do it again?"

"Maybe another time…" said Hikaru with a sweat drop.

"Oh, okay…" said Azusa, who began to pout, she glared at Momo and said "I'm still going to defeat you."

"This is going to be the weirdest of them all, is it?" asked Alex.

"Oh no!" cried Momo, "I can't be the announcer if I'm going to be in the match."

"You only just now realized it." Said Hikaru with a sweat drop while face palming.

"Don't worry, Is okay if I take the job of announcer?" asked Ran.

"Okay." Said Momo.

"Maybe we should get ready." Said Ranma.

Sometime later in the men's dressing room, Ranma just arrived.

"So you arrived Ranma Saotome." Said Mikado.

"Yo Sex Obsessed Neurotic." Said Ranma.

"That Mikado Sanzenin to you." Said Mikado, "Besides, I was ill prepared last time."

"Well you get it for doing that to my sister." Said Ranma.

Mikado froze, "Your sister." Said Mikado.

"You kissed my sister. She's so traumatized she refuses to come to the match." Said Ranma.

"The girl who looks like you… is your sister." He muttered, "Then what about that pink haired girl from the restaurant."

"Chiyo, she's timid and can't stand up for herself. Trust me, I was the only who wasn't going to kick your ass." Said Ranma.

"Then what is your relationship with your partner is?" he asked.

"While she isn't my sister, Momo is like a sister to me." Said Ranma.

"What would you do if I give her my formal greeting?" asked Mikado.

"What do you mean formal?" asked Ranma.

"I mean a kiss to her lips." He said.

There was an awkward silence in the room.

Nothing needed to be said, he knew he was going to be in a world of hurt that day. Even if he did managed to win.

But Ranma knew that Momo could handle herself… so he didn't need to "Big brother" her too much.

And so the match was beginning…

"I'm Mamoru Hoshina." Said the announcer, "For Kolkhoz High."

"And I'm Ran Issanni fro Furinkan High." Said Ran.

"Isn't the new unofficial Furinkan High Announcer is Momo isn't it?" asked Mamoru.

"Yeah, she is." Said Ran.

"I see." Said Mamoru, "Now the Winner will be the Charlotte Cup… what it is I don't know."

"It's a pig." Said Ran.

"Did she kidnap it?" asked Mamoru.

"Yeah." Said Ran.

"And I would like to make yet another plea to the teachers. Get her help. She is a kleptomaniac and she needs treatment." Said Mamoru, "So let's lower the lights."

Mikado and Azusa made their entrance, which got a cheer.

Ranma and Momo watched them, both were wearing sequence covered clothing, both resembled Chinese clothing but in different colors, Ranma was wearing a simple outfit that was mostly red with hints of green. Momo on the other hand wore a short pink dress that had hints of blue, she also wore her hair in pigtails.

Rarity tried to come up with a better theme, but the two were too different that they couldn't have a solid theme.

"That was all flash." Said Ranma, "Well I'm going to wow their socks off."

Ranma picked up Momo.

"Ranma, I don't think this is a good idea, you're not good enough to pull this off." Said Momo.

Ranma tired to come up with a snappy come back, but couldn't. Because if he said "What are you my teacher?", the answer would be yes.

"I'm still going to do this." Said Ranma.

He skated onto the ice, however he already lost his balance, fell backwards and started spinning.

"What a spectacular entrance by Ranma Saotome and Momo Mochi." said Mamoru.

"Yes… spectacular." Mumbled Ran with her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Azusa giggled, "We already won." Said Azusa.

"I don't think so! Because I taught Ranma everything he knows about Ice Skating." Said Momo.

"Oh really?" asked Azusa.

"And so we begin our match… over a pet piglet…" said Mamoru, "Seriously… someone go get her help."

"The match will only with a total knockout of a partner." Said Ran.

Ranma and Momo skated towards the two hand in hand… Ranma jumped into the air and tried to deliver a kick to the two, but Azusa dodged and Mikado grabbed Momo.

"Looks like Mikado is going to strait into his kiss attack!" yelled Mamoru.

"Kiss attack?" asked Ran, "Isn't just him kissing a female opponent."

"Yeah…" sighed Mamoru, "Sometimes I hate my job announcing this things…"

Mikado was about to kiss, however he blinked. When he opened his eyes Momo was gone and skating away.

"What?" he asked, "What just happened."

"How… how did she just do that?" asked Mamoru.

"She just being Pinkie Pie…" sighed Ran.

"Nickname?" asked Mamoru.

Ran nodded.

"I see…" said Mamoru.

Mikado smirked when he saw that, "She's just being shy." He said.

He managed to surprises the sane part of his brain that was freaking out over the fact, "Ranma is going to kill me if I kiss."

"Azusa want to know how she did that." Mumbled Azusa.

"That was amazing." Said Ranma.

"Thank you." Said Momo.

"You know he's going to try to do that to you again." Said Ranma.

"I'll focus on Azusa then." Said Momo.

"And I'll focus on the pervert." Said Ranma.

The two began to skate in different directions.

"Oh it looks like Ranma and Momo are doing a divide and conquer plan." Said Mamoru.

"That hasn't been done have it?" asked Ran.

"No it hasn't." said Mamoru, "But then again, those two are as different as… I can't think of a good metaphor…"

"Which is why they don't have a theme when it comes to their outfits." Said Ran.

""How did Mikado get involved again?" asked Mamoru.

"Tried to kiss our friend." Said Ran, "Ranma just happened to be the one that go to him first."

"I see…" said Mamoru.

Azusa and Momo faced off.

Momo tried to kick Azusa while shouting "Pudding Kick!"

"You are still new to this." Said Azusa, "There is no way you can beat Azusa."

Momo began to spin very fast on the ice, surprising Azusa.

"Cake Surprise Spinning Kick!" called out Momo.

Azusa did managed to get hit a few times.

"She's too good." Thought Azusa holding her arm the blow hit.

"Cupcake Flying Kick!" called out Momo.

The kick hit Azusa in the gut and was sent flying. Thankfully the hit wasn't too bad and was able to land on her feet.

"We have to regroup." She mumbled.

In the announcers booth.

"Amazing! Momo is beating Azusa so hard it's unbelievable!" yelled Mamoru, "It must have taken much practice to get those right."

"Or knowing Pinkie Pie, she probably came up with the moves and names on the spot." Said Ran.

"Oh… never mind then…" said Mamoru.

With Ranma's side of the fight the sane part of Mikado's brain kicked into over drive and began yelling out, "YOU KISSED HIS SISTER! RUN AWAY!"

But he ignored it mostly.

"Is it okay if I apologize to your sister." Said Mikado.

Ranma jumped into the air and performed a flying kick, which not only hit but cut the fabric on his suit.

"What part of you traumatized don't you understand?" asked Ranma.

Mikado stared at Ranma and began to sweat.

Back with the announcers…

"Unbelievable, it looks like Mikado is scared." Said Mamoru.

"Well he did kiss Ranma's sister." Said Ran, "She refused to come here because of that."

"It's about freakin' time an older brother shows up for vengeance." Said Mamoru.

In the stands…

"I can't believe Ranma is the first "Older Brother" to do that." Said Alex.

"Shampoo agree." Said Shampoo.

Back on the ice Azusa skated over to Mikado and help him up.

"It's time to show them our other nickname." Said Mikado, "The Anti- Matchmakers."

"But they don't seem to be romantically involved." Said Azusa.

"No… I guess line doesn't make any sense…" mumbled Mikado.

Back in the Announcers booth.

"Uh-oh it looks like they're going to do their best move, the Couple Clever." Said Mamoru.

"The Couple Clever?" asked Ran.

"Yes… no couple is able to survive it." Said Mamoru, "Say what is the relationship between Ranma and Momo."

"Their like brother and sister." Said Ran.

"I see…" said Mamoru, "Then no matter what the outcome of that move is today is that that Mikado Sanzenin dies."

That one sentence made many of the boys in the audience cheer.

"He's not very popular with the guys in this school." Said Mamoru.

"No surprises here…" said Ran.

With Azusa and Mikado having gotten back to together, Momo and Ranma regrouped.

"What are they planning?" asked Ranma.

"I hope it's something fun." Said Momo.

"No…" said Ranma with a small sweat drop.

That was when Azusa made her move. She jumped on Ranma and grabbed his legs.

"What is she doing?" asked Momo.

"I don't know, but can you help me up?" asked Ranma.

Momo reached down and grabbed Ranma's arms, but it turned out to be a trap. Because when she grabbed Ranma's hands Mikado grabbed Azusa's legs. Both Mikado and Azusa stood as Mikado began to spin.

"Here is the dreaded couple clever! The Good Bye Whirl!" shouted Mamoru.

As Momo and Ranma spun Momo nodded at Ranma.

"Okay… do it!" said Ranma.

As they spun Momo completely vanished and appeared right in front of Mikado.

"HOW DOES SHE DO THAT!" yelled Mamoru in shock.

"We try not to think about it." Said Ran.

"Pound Cake Pound!" called out Momo punching Azusa.

This caused Azusa to let to go of Ranma. However due to the momentum caused by the spin Ranma went flying to the wall. A huge dent was made n because of the impact.

"Ranma?" asked Momo.

Momo skated over to Ranma. Ranma wasn't moving. Momo's hair went flat as she looked at her friend in shock.

She never intended for this to happen…

Next Time: Due to Ranma's injury, Ryoga takes over. Will they be able to defeat the undefeatable couple when it comes to ice skating? Will Pinkie be able to cheer up? Find out next time!


	19. Sorrow and Rage

A/N: There's a reference to Kingdom Hearts in the chapter, Dr. Tempo suggested the joke. I'm not a gamer (unless it's the traditional Pokémon RPG and the occasional anime based game). Just clearing that out of the way... Also the final chapter of the Rival Arc... Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 19: Sorrow and Rage

Momo bent down at Ranma. Tears began to stream down her eyes as he pigtails hung limply by her face.

"Ranma, I'm sorry!" she cried, "It's all my fault."

"Every bone in his body must be crushed." Said Mikado, "Nothing human can survive that."

Momo began to sob, and cry much louder, she held on to him.

"Please don't be dead… please don't be dead." She cried.

"Hey! I'm not dead!" yelled Ranma.

"You're alive?" Momo, "You're alive!"

She hugged him as she continued to cry.

"It's okay Pinkie, I'm going to be fine." Said Ranma.

In the audience, Piggy Ryoga began to oink a lot.

Chiyo knew he wanted to turn human. So she, Belle and Akane all went to a private place to talk to him.

Belle put underwear on the ground, and they looked at her.

"What we can't have be naked can we?" asked Belle.

Chiyo placed Ryoga on the floor and Akane poured hot water on him and he turned human (and thankfully the underwear covered him).

"What's wrong?" asked Chiyo.

"DO you remember what Ranma said after his first fight with him?" asked Ryoga.

"Wait… you mean?" asked Chiyo.

Ryoga nodded, it was that.

Back on the ice, Ranma got back up. But his entire body was in pain.

"So even if you did live. You can't handle even standing up." Said Mikado.

"Wait, Ranma can't continue on like this." Said Momo.

"Unless you come up with a replacement we have to continue the match." said Azusa practically squeeing at the fact that they had this in the bag.

"Oh yeah, I'll be his replacement!" came a voice.

They turned to see Ryoga dressed in his own skating outfit (it's colors were yellow with hints of black, and even had his own matching headband).

"Is that who I think it is?" asked Mamoru, "It appears to Ryoga Hibiki!"

"He and Ranma are rivals." Said Ran.

"I see." Said Mamoru as he took out his camera phone and began to take a whole mess of pictures.

Back on the ice…

"Ryoga what are you doing here?" asked Ranma.

"But Ranma you said that if you were thrown into a wall and couldn't continue he would take over." Said Momo.

Ranma sweat dropped when she said that.

"Fine I will accept." Said Mikado.

Ranma skated to Ryoga and switched places where Akane and Shampoo were seemingly waiting for him.

"Are you okay?" asked Akane.

"I could be better." Said Ranma.

"Did you see dent?" asked Shampoo.

"Yeah…" said Ranma.

Back on the ice, Momo skated over to Ryoga.

"Did you learn more about ice skating?" asked Momo.

"I only the basics that you taught me…" sighed Ryoga.

"I see…" said Momo.

Ryoga looked at Momo's hair which hadn't "re-inflated" yet.

"This isn't going to end good…" he thought.

"I'm not sure what happened to Momo's hair, but I cant' help to get a bad feeling about it." Said Mamoru.

"I just hope a bucket of turnips isn't involved." Mumbled Ran.

"What?" asked Mamoru.

"You don't want to know." Said Ran.

Back on the ice Momo glared at the two.

"How dare you hurt Ranma like that!" yelled Momo glaring at them.

"It was you who did it." Taunted Azusa.

Momo glared at he r as harshly as she could, since she wasn't in a good mood it was a glare that made Azusa casually shudder.

In the stands Furinkan High's Otaku pair watched.

"I've never seen Momo this angry." Said the girl.

"Me neither." Said the boy, "But… I think this calls for some music."

He took out his iPod, which the girl grabbed.

"As much as it was funny last time, but it worked last time because it felt like a Pokémon battle." Said the girl.

The boy took out a second one.

"Who said anything about Pokémon?" asked the boy.

The IPod began to blare out "Rage Awakened" from Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep.

Momo skated towards Azusa and tried delivered a rough kick that sent her into the air.

"Marshmallow Knee Jab!" yelled Momo, knee jabbing her knee into Azusa's chest.

Azusa landed hard on the ice.

Azusa managed to get up and look at Momo.

"Is that all you got?" asked Azusa, "Because that was weak."

"No it isn't." said Momo.

Ryoga sighed, he knew that Momo when her hair was flat was never a good thing and he knew he had to end the match quickly.

He skated over to Mikado and delivered a harsh punch, Mikado mange dot get up.

"What did I ever do to you?" asked Mikado.

"You tried to kiss Chiyo." Said Ryoga.

"What is she your girlfriend." Said Mikado.

Ryoga blushed bright red, "No… no… of course not." Said Ryoga

"I see." Said Mikado, "If she isn't your girlfriend then it doesn't matter."

Ryoga skated over to Mikado, but he tripped.

"I see you're even worse than the other one." Said Mikado, "Why are you even fighting then."

Ryoga glared at him as he got up.

Back with Momo's fight. Azusa started to dodge Momo's attacks. Azusa for the first since going into Anything Goes Martial Arts was not only scared but also felt like taunting her opponent was a bad idea.

In the stands… the watched the Momo, Azusa fight, all of them worried.

"This isn't good." Said Hikaru.

"Wait, I don't understand." Said Akane.

"When Pinkie's hair is flat, bad things tend to happen." Said Alex.

"OR she has one of her nightmares." Said Ranma.

They are watched in silence, Momo's blows were getting fiercer.

"I hope she calms down before she does something she regrets." Said Ranma.

Momo skated close to Azusa, "Giant Pocky Upper Cut!" she shouted.

Azusa was sent flying into the air, she landed with a thud onto the ice.

Mikado saw that Ryoga was still struggling with standing up, so he decided to see if she was okay.

"Azusa is fine." Said Azusa trying to get up.

"Should we?" asked Mikado.

"Doing the good bye whirl is a bad idea." Said Azusa, "It will only get her angrier."

Ryoga clumsily skated over to Momo.

"Calm down Momo." Said Ryoga.

Momo began to cry, "But…"

Ryoga sighed, he reached into the hug her. He knew that's what she needed right now.

"Ranma's fine… there's no way that would take him out…" said Ryoga, "Don't blame yourself either…"

"Okay…" whispered Momo, despite the fact her hair hadn't poofed back up.

In the stands with the cheering section they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Should we still be worried?" asked Chiyo.

"Well her hair isn't back to normal." Said Belle.

"Let's see if she goes nuts again." Said Shampoo.

Elsewhere in the stands, the boy Otaku sighed as he turned off his iPod.

"Cool down hug, gets them every time." Said the boy.

"Expect for that one time in Naruto." Said the girl.

"Good point." Said the boy.

In the announcers booth…

"Looks like things are calming down…" said Mamoru.

"But Pinkie's hair isn't back to normal." Said Ran.

"How does that work any ways?" asked Mamoru.

Ran shrugged.

Ryoga broke the hug and the two looked at their opponents. There was a silence as the tension began to rise again.

Ryoga smirked and punched the ice. Which began to burst out some water onto Momo.

"I should mention that this ice rink was made by freezing a swimming pool." Said Mamoru.

"That's stupid." Said Ran.

"You got that right." Said Mamoru, "I mean sooner or later the ice would break apt due to the attacks…"

The ice began to break part much more until it was just floating ice chunks on the water.

"Momo…" said Ryoga, "Please prevent me from falling in…"

"Okay." Said Momo knowing that Ryoga didn't want to turn into his pig form lest Azusa kidnap him again.

Back in the stands… they all watched with sweat drops.

"That's what he gets for imitating me." Said Ranma.

"You punched a hole in the ice?" asked Belle.

Alex and Shampoo also didn't know about that side of the story and stared at him.

Back on the ice, Momo got an idea.

"Ryoga at long as you don't fall in this is perfect!" said Momo.

"How so." Said Ryoga.

That was when he pigtails poofed back up, while it did relieve Ryoga that she was back to normal, it did scare Ryoga a little that she was back to normal.

"You can just stay in one place and throw ice chunks that them!" said Momo.

Ryoga blinked, "That's perfect! Good idea Pinkie!" said Ryoga.

Mikado glared at Ryoga, "You clearly don't have any respect for the ice." He said, "Why are you even fighting… other than the fact you clearly like that girl."

"That's not of your business." Said Ryoga.

"Yeah! It's not like he's cursed to turn into a pig and his pig form is what we're fighting over." Said Momo.

"Really?" asked Azusa.

"No… it's clear she's making fun of you." Said Mikado.

"Oh… because if he did turn into Charlotte that would be amazing." Said Azusa, "Azusa's would make him her boyfriend."

"I told she's making fun of you idiot!" yelled Mikado.

Ryoga grabbed a chunk and threw it at Mikado. However the figure skater dodged the attack.

"Are we fighting or what?" asked Ryoga.

Mikado scowled.

"We can do any of our moves on the ice like this." Said Azusa.

"Looks like we're going to improvise." Said Mikado.

"But you're no good at improvising." Said Azusa.

"Okay… you're going to have to do the improving." Said Mikado.

"Okay!" said Azusa.

Azusa began to spin around causing a fog while saying "Dance of the Snow Bird".

That was when fog covered the entire rink.

"Looks like it's the Dance of the Snow Bird, the fast version of the Couple Clever." Said Mamoru.

"Pinkie can beat that." Said Ran.

"Oh really how?" asked Mamoru.

Momo began to look around and saw a shadow in the distance.

"Marco!" yelled Momo.

Ryoga realized what she was doing, and sighed a little. Then again he was team up with the one and only Pinkie Pie so of course this would be the way to maneuver in the dense fog.

"Polo!" called out Ryoga.

Momo saw that shadows moved when Ryoga said Polo, and knew it was him. She decided to go look Azusa on her own.

"And is appears that Momo just used the pool game Marco Polo to find her way around the move." Said

Meanwhile Mikado looked in the dense fog for Ryoga.

"He is going to for his crime again the ice." He said.

With Azusa she continued her spinning.

"It will work, it always does." Thought Azusa.

"Hi!" said Momo popping in front of her.

Azusa got so surprised that fell on to her butt. The fog that she created disappeared giving everyone a clear view of the pool that was once a rink.

"How did you do that?" asked Azusa.

"That is a secret." Said Momo wiggling her finger.

Azusa got up, and smirked, "Azusa doesn't know how you do things… but I have to admit Azusa is having fun."

"What do you mean?" asked Momo.

"You are the only one to ever break Azusa's differences." Said Azusa.

"Really?" asked Momo, "That's is so awesome!"

Azusa smirked, her battle was showing.

"Oh so we're doing the whole battle thing?" asked Momo.

She began to show hers.

However there a bit of a problem with the two battle auras facing off against each other.

"Both of them are showing off a spectacular battle aura!" said Mamoru.

"And they're both pink." Said Ran with a sweat drop.

"But now that I'm looking at it, it appears to be two different shades of pink, Azusa's is more of a cherry blossom pink while Momo's is more of a bubblegum."

"Really?" asked Ran, "Because I can't tell the difference between them."

"Bubble gum is a tiny bit lighter." Said Mamoru.

"If you say so." Muttered Ran with a sweat drop.

However with the cleared fog, Ryoga and Mikado were able to see each other.

"It is time to end this." Said Mikado.

Mikado turned to kicked Ryoga, but Ryoga dodged. However Ryoga slipped and almost fell into the water. He managed to catch himself, between to pieces of ice.

"Now to end this." Said Mikado.

He aimed a jump at Ryoga. She took a breath, and used all of his strength to pick up the two chunks of ice he was holding onto using only a small chunk of ice as a foot hold. He smashed Mikado between the two pieces then threw the two pieces away. He managed to jump onto a larger piece of ice and take a breath.

Both Momo and Azusa stopped their show down of pink battle auras.

"Oh he got defeated?" asked Azusa.

"Oh… I was hopping that we would have a chance to shoot our battle auras at each other in an awesome attack." Said Momo.

After 10 seconds of him not surfacing, there was a bell rang.

"Since Mikado Sanzenin has not resurfaced, which means ones thing! Momo Mochi and Ryoga Hibiki have won." Said Mamoru.

There were some cheer in the audience, from those who attended Furinkan High and the slight minority that that hated both Azusa and Mikado.

Momo hopped over to Ryoga and made sure that he got on to dry ground so no one knew he turned into a pig, while many students went to go get the life guard and medical staff to check both Mikado and Ranma.

Not too log in the infirmary, Ranma was being looked over.

"Not let me go though this." Said the doctor looking over him, "Are you a robot?"

"What? No…" said Ranma.

"What planet are you from?" asked the doctor.

"I'm… from earth…" said Ranma.

"I see." Said the doctor, "Then how are still alive! I saw that dent, I even saw the video of that impact… you shouldn't have minor sprains…"

Outside the room they heard this conversation and all sweat dropped.

"It looks like Ranma's going to be all right." Said Akane.

"That's good." Said Momo who started giving a sad smile.

Before Momo could get any more depressed, they heard a yell of "Hey! Give me back my blanket!"

Azusa came out of the room holding a blanket with a picture of a ducky on it holding and humming. Causing everyone to sweat drop.

Azusa saw them looking, she looked at Momo and pointed. "This isn't over Momo Mochi! We will fight again, even if it has to be one on one!"

"Really?" asked Momo perking up, "Then we're rivals?"

"We are!" said Azusa.

"Really! Awesome I have my own rival!" cheered Momo.

"They're rivalry is going to be really weird, isn't it?" asked Alex.

"Shampoo think so…" said Shampoo.

"I TOLD YOU I'M A NORMAL HUMAN!" yelled Ranma in the other room.

That night at the Tendo Dojo…

"Hey! Dose anyone one else have to use the bath?" asked Rainbow Dash.

That was when she was pulled away from the living room by Applejack.

"Please! Can I please say good bye to Charlotte?" asked Azusa.

"No… please go away." Said Akane.

"If you stay here any longer I'm going to charge you." Said Nabiki.

"But I want to see Charlotte!" whined Azusa.

Ryoga who was also in the room sighed…

'Don't even think about it." Said Ranma, "OR do you want to date her…"

Ryoga sweat dropped, yeah, having her in there was better than being forced to date her…

And so after an emotional roller coaster of a fight, Momo/Pinkie gained a rival… but who knows what was going to happen in the future or if the other ponies would eventually gain them.

Hopefully there would be at least one more rival…

Next Time: Pinkie learns about cosplay... and does what she does best! hold a party! What could possibly go wrong? Meanwhile Applejack and Rarity get a postcard from China but can't figure out what it means. Not only that finally the otakus from Furinkan High finally have a proper introduction! What else will happen? Find out next time!


	20. Cosplay Party!

A/N: This is the second time I'm doing this, but there are two anime referred I'm not a fan of: Death Note (I know a lot about it, but it's just my thing) and Dragon Ball Z... so yeah. I do plan to make more Death Note references in the future, I won't say how... but I will say is that the jokes I will make are incredibly obvious... enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 20: Cosplay Party!

It was a nice quiet afternoon at the Tendo Residence. Pinkie was watching a DVD that the Otaku boy lent her, while Ranma, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Akane all watched it because they were bored.

"Applejack." said Kasumi, "There's a postcard for you and Rarity."

"What, really?" asked Applejack.

Kasumi handed Applejack the post card and Applejack read it.

"A.J. Rarity there's a big surprise heading your way, signed Fructis and Pantene." Ready Applejack, "P.S. Ignore this if it beat us to it."

"Fructis and Pantene?" asked Akane, "Who are they?"

"They're twins from Shampoo's village that we're friends with." Said Rainbow Dash.

"I wonder what it means." said Pinkie, then she got distracted by the DVD, "I wonder why Konata is dressed like Haruhi."

"It's cosplay…" said Ranma.

"Cosplay?" asked Pinkie.

Akane sighed, they decided to take out a computer that Rarity bought for them (as the Tendos didn't have one on their own), Pinkie googled it and when she found it, she smiled brightly.

"Oh wow! I didn't know this excited! It looks like so much fun!" said Pinkie, "I think I should have a cosplay party!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea." Said Twilight.

"I haven't had a party since we got here, Dashie wasn't up for a party to celebrate her victory." Said Pinkie.

Rainbow Dash sweat dropped, "Well…"

"Rarity wasn't up for a party to celebrate her party." Said Pinkie, "And we didn't have a party to celebrate my victory in figure skating."

"Pinkie that was because you exhausted." Said Twilight.

"Oh yeah…" said Pinkie, "But please…"

"I haven't gotten a chance to tell you…" said Cologne suddenly popping up, "But I have had plans to use the café as a party center for Pinkie."

Everyone but Pinkie jumped when she did that.

"Sorry for scaring you, but I had an interesting call from my village. And I overheard the information and I wanted to see what arrived first." Said Cologne, she spotted the post card on the table.

"You know what this surprise is?" asked Applejack.

"I do…" said Cologne, "But I don't want to spoil it…"

"It will ruin the surprise!" said Pinkie, "Now what were saying about a party center?"

"Oh yes…" said Cologne, "I know about your love of parties and I even bought supplies any time you wanted to hold a party. For example I even bought a karaoke machine."

"Oh thank you!" cheered Pinkie hugging her.

"Wait… how are you going to get costumes?" asked Ranma.

"He's right, Rarity is swamped with that order from the Kolkhoz Fashion Club." Said Twilight.

The Kolkhoz High Fashion Club has found out that Rarity made the outfits for Pinkie, Ranma and Ryoga and most of the members had ordered dresses from her.

"Don't worry, I know a couple to ask around and maybe I might get costumes for all of us." Said Pinkie, "Oh and I should make invitations for the class! And invite a lot of other people too! This is going be so much fun!"

"It was only time for to have her first party." Said Rainbow Dash.

Everyone else shrugged and knew it was going to happen sooner or later.

Expect for Akane, she was a little confused.

The next night in the guest room, they all looked at the massive amount of costumes that Pinkie managed to get.

"Where did you get all these costumes?" asked Twilight.

"Oh my Otaku friends." Said Pinkie, "They were surprised by the fact that I never heard of Cosplay and they had spare costumes."

"Kasumi's making me go…" said Nabiki, "So can I nave one…"

"Why didn't you say no?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"It's hard to say no Kasumi." Said Nabiki, "She just had a bright smile and said it was going to be fun."

"Make sense…" said Rainbow Dash with a sweat drop.

"Anything for me?" asked Ranma.

"Sure… there's even a few boys costume s in here." Said Pinkie.

They all began to look though the costumes and Twilight saw one she liked.

"It's a Hogwarts Uniform." said Twilight.

Everyone in the room looked at her.

"I've been reading Harry Potter in my spare time…" she said with a slight blush.

"Um… is there a Sonic costume in there?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Isn't Sonic a boy?" asked Rarity.

"It's fine, I was told there's a thing call Cross-play." Said Pinkie, "I'm considering dressing up like Luffy."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Said Akane.

"Why not…" said Pinkie.

"Um…" said Fluttershy, she was about to tell her why, but in the need couldn't, "Can you please help me pick a costume."

"Sure…" said Pinkie.

"I don't know if anyone of will be able to tell her…" said Twilight with a sweat drop.

The next day, which was the day of the party (and thankfully a Friday), they were getting the restraint ready.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Pinkie dressed like Konata from Lucky Star.

She turned to see of her friends dressed in the couthest they either chose or she help them choose.

Ran was dressed in a Sonic costume and Hikaru was dressed like Hermione as they planned…

Chiyo was dressed like Hinata from Naruto (post time skip), Belle was dressed like Ayeka from Tenchi Muyo and Alex was dressed like Sailor Jupiter.

On the human side, Ranma was dressed like Shunichi Kudo from Detective Conan, Akane was dressed like Rukia from Bleach (pre-time skip), Shampoo was dressed like Fei Ku from Negima, Nabiki was dressed like Nami from One Piece (Post Time Skip), Ryoga (who had decided to come with Chiyo) was dressed like Satoshi from Pokémon (first series), Kasumi was dressed like Belldandy and Cologne was dressed like Pikachu.

"Do you think anyone from school is even going to come?" asked Akane.

That was when the door opened and in came the two Otakus.

"Come on! Just try out Dragon Ball Z Kai." Said the boy dressed like Goku from Dragon Ball

"I would…" said the girl dressed like a version of Yuki that wore glasses in the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, "If it wasn't canceled."

"Hey! The low ratings are because of the earthquake and tsunami." Said the boy.

"Sure they were…" said the girl.

"And besides name something bad about Dragon Ball besides the filler." Said the boy.

"GT!" said the girl.

"That doesn't count! Besides it's a filler series!" said the boy.

"Shou! Emi! You made it!" said Momo, now somehow dressed like Luffy.

"She just changed costumes!" said Nabiki.

"She's going to do it though out the party. "said Ranma.

"Why am I not surprised?" asked Ran.

"Hey nice costume." Said the boy apparently named Shou, his nose was slightly bleeding.

The girl, apparently named Emi whacked him in the head.

"I guess even though we're in the same class I should properly introduce myself since I haven't had a good chance to." Said Shou.

"We're in the same class you had several chances." Pointed out Ranma.

"Right…" said Shou with a sweat drop, "I'm Shousha Minzoku, but everyone calls me Shou."

"And I'm Emi Mizuno." Said Emi, "I'm in Nabiki's class so we never got a chance to talk very much."

"So which version of Yuki are you?" asked Momo.

"Oh it's complicated." Said Emi, "You see I was torn between human Yuki from Disappearance and Otaku Yuki from Haruhi-Chan… but then I remember that the manga version of Haruhi-Chan did a chapter based on Disappearance in which she not only a human but also a hard core Otaku."

"Oh wow! That's cool!" said Momo.

"Did anyone else understand any of that." Said Ryoga.

"No… I didn't…" said Ran with a giant sweat drop.

And so more and more of the class mates came in who just wanted a party as well as a few from other classes and the school's anime club. Most of them were dressed in costumes from the more popular stuff like One Piece, Bleach, Naruto or stuff from their childhoods like Pokémon and Detective Conan (it certainly was the case for Ryoga and Ranma.) But they seemed to having a good time.

"All right!" said Shou getting on stage, "I'm going to sing "Cha-La Head-Cha-La" in the style of Konata Izumi!"

That was when most of the guests booed and threw stuff at him.

Emi pushed him to the side, "Who wants me to sing something else? Asked Emi.

Most people in the crowd cheered.

"Cha-La Head-Cha-La!" yelled Shou.

"I'm not signing that unless I was dressed like Konata." Said Emi, "Or maybe Hiyori…"

She began to sing Hare Hare Yukai.

With Ranma he was talking to Hiroshi and Daisuke… who were dressed like Kunikida from Haruhi Suzumiya and Keigo from Bleach.

"So you were supposed to have a theme… but you guys didn't mange to tell each other what it was…" mumbled Ranma with a sweat drop.

"I though he was going to dress up like the guy from Haruhi…" said Hiroshi.

"I thought it was going to dress up like that guy from Bleach…" said Daisuke.

Ranma nodded…

That was when Kuno bolted into the room dressed like a samurai.

"Come here fair lady Momo!" said Kuno.

Momo sweat dropped, "Um… what are you dressed like?" asked Momo now dressed up like Amulet Heart from Shugo Chara.

"What do you mean?" asked Kuno.

"Are you q character from an anime, TV show, movie or book?" asked Momo.

"No…" said Kuno.

That was when Momo kicked him out the door so hard that he went flying. This of course earned an applause from the guests.

"I always wanted to do that." Said Momo.

At a table where Nabiki, Akane, Belle and Alex were sitting they were talking.

"Can you believe that Kuno just did that." Said Belle.

"Yes." Said Nabiki, "Probably over heard Emi talk about it with someone."

"So… has the surprise come in the mail yet?" asked Belle changing the subject from Kuno.

"No." said Alex.

"I wonder what it could be." Said Belle.

"Don't' you find it strange that they're sending something to us." Alex.

"I guess so." Said Belle.

"What do you mean?" asked Akane.

"I wasn't exactly close to those two." Said Belle.

"Pantene did help me a little with my training, but is wasn't much." Said Alex.

"Maybe it's not a surprise from them and it's something else." Said Momo suddenly appearing and now dressed like Sailor Venus.

"What do you mean?" asked Alex.

"I don't know." Said Momo.

That was when Shou walked by, "Wow and I thought that Sailor Jupiter has the bigger talent." He said.

That was when Emi once again whacked him in the head.

"You're supposed to be dressed like Goku… act like it." Said Emi.

"Ow!" said Shou.

Meanwhile two classmates were talking, when one of them knocked into a glass of water which went flying and hit Ranma. Turned him into a girl.

"What that over there!" yelled Momo now dressed like Yachiru from Bleach.

Momo and Ran grabbed Ranma and ran away into the back area.

"Thanks…" said Ranma-Chan.

"Maybe you should change costumes…" said Momo, "While that one dries…"

"Please tell me it's not a dress." Said Ranma-Chan.

"It's not… believe me I considered dressing you up like Hikaru Shidou… but I knew you would like that." Said Momo, "Plus there's the fact she's not played by Megumi Hayashibara."

Ranma-Chan and Ran exchanged looks.

"Don't worry, the costume I picked out for you is perfect." Said Momo.

Ranma-Chan put it on and it was a costume of Lina Inverse from Slayers.

"Okay almost perfect…" said Momo, "Your chest is bigger than hers."

"Pinkie… please don't say that again." Said Ran with a sweat drop.

"Yeah." Agreed Ranma-Chan.

They went back into the main restaurant people saw Ranma-Chan and complemented the costume.

"Your chest is too big for the costume… but other than perfect." Said Shou.

Ranma-Chan sweat dropped at it.

"Aren't you going to hit him?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"Well I sort of agree with him…" said Emi.

That was when Kuno suddenly showed up again.

"I don't care what you Otaku say the costume is perfect." Said Kuno.

Ranma-Chan kicked him pout the restaurant, "Get away from me!" yelled Ranma-Chan.

Ryoga and Chiyo were sitting at a table together.

"So are you having fun?" Said Ryoga.

"I am…" said Chiyo with a gentle smile.

Belle was looking at them, with a certain look in her eye.

"Ryoga didn't ask for your help." Said Akane with a sweat drop.

"I know… but they make such a cute couple." Said Belle.

That was when Akane saw Shou taking several pictures of Kasumi.

"Hey! What do you think your doing?" she asked.

"It's okay, he asked me to take pictures." Said Kasumi.

"Akane… your sister is the most perfect Belldandy I have ever seen." Said Shou, "Everything about her, just screams Belldandy, I couldn't help myself."

"I don't like it." Said Akane.

"I keep telling you, that was a joke!" said Shou, "Emi dared me every time."

Shou would occasionally join the Hentai Horde in trying to get to date Akane, however he was telling the truth, Emi did dare him.

"Okay!" called out Momo, now dressed liked Misa from Death Note, "We're going to hold a Karaoke Contest and whoever wins gets a Gift Certificate to Gamers!"

"Why do you keep changing costumes!" yelled a boy dressed like Zoro from One Piece.

"Cologne will be the judge!" said Momo.

"I hope all of you will have fun." Said Cologne.

A lot of people did the contest, Momo did "Super Driver" while dressed like Haruhi Suzumiya, Ranma-Chan was pushed into singing "Give A reason", Akane decided to sing "Rolling Star", Belle sang a song she knew called "Becoming Popular" (with altered lyrics), but didn't' do so good with crowd since most of them were signing songs from the anime they were dressed from. Although she did better than Kuno who tried to crash the party only to be kicked out by Akane.

But the winner was surpassingly Sayuri and Yuka who dressed like Nami and Robin (both pre-time skip) and sang Hurricane Girls.

But they gave the prize to Momo, since neither wanted to go to Gamers.

Overall it was a very fun party, and everyone who went had fun.

That night, as they all slept. Applejack stared at the ceiling. She then saw a nearby glow.

"Rarity…" whispered Applejack, "Are you doing work…"

"No… of course not." Lied Rarity… who was fixing the hem on a dress while wearing her reading glasses.

Applejack stared at her.

Rarity laughed nervously.

"You can't sleep?" asked Applejack.

"I have an uneasy feeling about something." Said Rarity.

"I know." Agreed Applejack, "I just can't shake it off either."

"It's probably nothing." Said Rarity.

"I hope you're right." Said Applejack.

In the night sky a small dark cloud descended into an alleyway somewhere in Furinkan. A figure that wasn't human came out of the clouds walked over to the opening of the alleyway. It used an appendage to create a wall that blocked off the alleyway. It knew that the next day would be the day. The day that it and it's three smaller companions waited for the last few days.

The day they finally saw the ones they loved the most.

Next Time: Twilight is starting to feel depressed because she's worried that she won't be able to cure everyone AND find a way home. However a mysterious woman in the company of three young girls will change things. Who are they? And could they be the surprise from the post card? Find out next time!


	21. Crusading the Moon

A/N: I am about to make an announcement that will shock everyone. As you may or may not I have certain emotional problems that prevent me from wanting to get a beta... however what I am about to say will surprise everyone: I'm looking for an editor... Well not for this version, but rather a special cut of Ponies One Half for fimfiction (which I will try to submit to EQD). IF anyone is interested please PM me. So I hope you enjoy the new chapter which is a bit of a game changer... but not so much...

Chapter 21: Crusading the Moon

In Furinkan a wall strangely opened up to an alleyway. And out walked a very beautiful woman with light blue hair went just past her shoulders, she also had blue green eyes, she wore a very beautiful dark blue Chinese dress.

"Girls, are you coming along?" asked the woman.

Out followed three young girls, one had haired hair that was long and was tired with a red bow, her eyes were a mix of red and yellow and was wearing a yellow dress.

The second had short curly hair that part lavender and part pink, and light green eyes and wore a white dress.

And the last hair very short purple hair and orange eyes and wore an orange shirt and pants.

"Are you sure this is the right city?" asked the red haired girl.

"Don't worry, I am sure." Said the woman, "If not I am I sure we are in the right city."

"But isn't Tokyo supposed to a really big place." Said the duel colored haired girl.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we're close by." Said the woman.

They started looking around for their destination… but little did they know HE was nearby.

Ataru Moroboshi, the most infamous teen in all Tokyo, why was he infamous: 1 he was notorious pervert that would hit on almost every beautiful girl he would see, 2 He once stopped an alien invasion by be the notorious pervert and 3 he was "engaged" or "married" to a beautiful alien girl who often shocked him.

The last of which is the reason he was out of his area of Tomobiki.

"Hey, want to get some tea?" asked Ataru to some random woman.

"Get away from me you freak!" yelled the woman.

That was when Ataru saw the blue haired woman and gave a lecherous smile.

"Hey!" yelled Ataru running towards her.

"Yes?" asked the woman.

"Would you like to get tea?" he asked.

"I am trying to find a location with my friends." Said the woman.

"Your friends?" he asked.

That was when his eyes trailed to the three girls.

"What do you want?" asked the purple haired girl.

"Then let's get away from them, and have them find it." Said Ataru.

"I promised their parents that no harm will come to them." Said the woman, "Come along girls."

The four left him, but Ataru would take no for an answer.

"Come on, just one date." He said.

The woman glared harshly at him, the three girl plugged their ears in order to get ready for it.

"DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THE WORD NO!" yelled the woman so loudly one could see the see volume in the air, "GO HOME AND LEAVE US ALONE!"

"Oh come on." Said Ataru, "I know of a little place nearby."

The woman's hand glowed dark blue as she uppercut him so hard he was sent flying.

This earned applause from the nearby women watching.

"Wow, that was awesome." Said the purple haired girl.

"Do not tell them that you saw me do that." Said the woman.

"But they seem to be acting like this happens a lot." Said the red haired girl.

"Excuse me… I heard you might lost." Said a middle-aged woman.

"Yes, I am looking for the Tendo Dojo." Said the woman.

"I can understand why…" said the middle-aged woman, "I'll give you directions."

"Thank you so much." Said the woman.

Meanwhile at the Tendo Dojo, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, Ranma and Akane were all playing Super Smash Brothers while Applejack watched.

That was when they heard a shout of "Darling!" followed by what sounded like an electrical surge.

"What was that?" asked Ranma.

"Don't pay attention to that!" said Akane.

Hikaru came into the room just as Pinkie defeated everyone using Purin.

"Oh come on! How can that thing beat us?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Hey Twi, what's wrong?" asked Ranma noticing the look on Hikaru's face.

"Oh it's nothing really." Said Hikaru.

Ranma, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Pinkie all looked at her, causing her to sweat drop.

"I don't know if I'll be able to figure out the magic of Jusenkyo any time soon." Said Hikaru, "The magic is so complex, then there's actually trying to find the cure… and then there's the fact that I have to find the way home… I've been at this for almost two months and I barely made any progress."

"Hey it's going to be all right," said Rainbow Dash, "I mean if I wasn't in for the long haul I wouldn't have joined the track team."

"Don't give up!" said Pinkie, "Everyone is counting on you! You're the only one who can get us home!"

Hikaru gave a sad smile, "You're right."

"Great now Twilight is depressed." Thought Ranma, "That's not good."

They all knew about Applejack's depression, having Twilight being dressed was only going to make things worse.

The other four at least found something that fit them, Fluttershy started helping out strays around the neighborhood, Rainbow Dash had track, Rarity had her new dress shop and Pinkie became an Otaku.

While Applejack did have her training with Akane, it wasn't much, and Twilight already breezed though the Harry Potter Series, Lord of the Rings (and the Hobbit) there was nothing for her…

"We need to figure out something." Pinkie whispered to Ranma.

Ranma nodded…

Little did they know is that the solution to their problems was actually very close by.

Outside Kasumi was sweeping the walkway.

That was when the blue hair woman arrived.

"Excuse me." Said the woman, "This is the Tendo Dojo, is it not?"

"Yes it is." Said Kasumi, "Can I help you?"

"I am looking for Hikaru Hakumei, I was told she is staying here." Said the woman.

"Oh yes she is." Said Kasumi, "And she is home, should I get her for you?"

"Yes, you may." Said the woman.

Kasumi went inside the house and found Hikaru in the living room.

"I know! We should have a party!" said Pinkie, "A cheer up Twilight party."

"We just had one last night." Said Akane.

"Get used to her wanting to have a party." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Excuse me Twilight." Said Kasumi.

"Yes?" said Twilight.

"There's a woman who wants to see you." Said Kasumi.

"Do you know it is?" asked Hikaru.

"I have never seen her before." Said Kasumi.

Hikaru got up and went to the entrance to the house. She looked at the woman, and knew there was something familiar about her, but couldn't put her finger on it.

"Hikaru Hakumei." Said the woman, who had a mysterious smirk on her face, "Or should I say the unicorn Twilight Sparkle."

"Princess Luna?" asked Hikaru.

The woman, woman sweat dropped, and froze as her eyes turned into dots. She wasn't expecting her to realize who she was that soon.

Indeed she was Princess Luna, Princess Celestia's younger sister who in charge of the moon.

"Sorry, it's just that I didn't think that you would figure out my indentify, then again I can see why you are my sister's student." Said human Princess Luna.

Hikaru couldn't help but to smile.

"I think you should know that I am not alone." Said human Princess Luna.

That was when the three girls (who were hiding behind the wall poked their heads out.

Hikaru's eyes widened, and she sweat dropped.

"Are they?" asked Hikaru.

"Yes, they are." Said human Princess Luna, "When they asked to come with I could not say no…"

"Wait... please don't tell me…" said Hikaru.

"This is not a disguise." Said human Princess Luna, "I will tell the story when ever pony is here."

In the living room…

"So… should we change just in case that woman comes up in?" asked Applejack.

"You don't have to." Said Hikaru coming into the room, "She already knows the truth."

"SO who is she?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Applejack, you know the postcard for you and Rarity." Said Hikaru.

"Yes, so what does that have to with the woman?" asked Applejack.

"Applejack!" came a cry.

That was when Applejack was prettily tackled by a small yellow pony with a red mane and tail, she had a red bow in her hair and lacked a cutie mark.

"Apple Bloom?" asked Applejack surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"She came along with me." Said Princess Luna in her true Alicorn form entering with two other young fillies, one was a very light grey unicorn with a pink and lavender mane and tail and a young Pegasus that was orange with a purple mane and tail, "Please hold your questions why we are here until after Fluttershy and Rarity arrived."

"Wait! You're the surprise! I'll make the call!" said Pinkie who disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke.

"So what are you doing?" asked the Pegasus looking at the TV.

"We're playing a thing call a video game." Said Rainbow Dash, "Do you want to take over for Pinkie?"

"Sure!" said the Pegasus.

Ranma and Akane looked at.

"What? Pinkie keeps beating us with that stupid pink Pokémon." Said Rainbow Dash, "I think we need a break from her."

As Pinkie was making the call, Chiyo arrived home.

"It's a surprise! And you have to see it on your own!" said Pinkie to the phone.

She then hung up the phone.

"The surprise is here?" asked Chiyo, "Is startled?"

"No, it's fine! It's just the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Princess Luna followed us here." Said Pinkie.

"What?" asked Chiyo surprised.

In Rarity dressed hop, she sighed, hung up the phone, changed into her cursed form and got dressed.

She got downstairs where saw it was very slow at the moment.

"Is something wrong?" asked Cologne.

"Pinkie called, she said the surprised arrived but she refuses to tell me what it is." Said Belle.

"I see." Said Cologne, "Since business is slow, I think myself and Shampoo should come along."

"Why?" asked Shampoo.

"You'll understand when we get there." Said Cologne.

Back at the Tendo house, Ranma, Akane and Kasumi (who had come into the room with snacks) fully to the new guests.

That was when Soun and Genma came into the room, and they froze when they saw the ponies.

"Wait what's going on here?" asked Soun.

"Oh this is Apple Bloom, Applejack's younger sister, Sweetie Belle, Rarity's younger sister, their friend Scootaloo and Princess Luna." Introduced Kasumi.

"We came here to look for them as there is still no way to bring them home yet." Said Princess Luna.

"Great there's more." Muttered Genma.

"I am assuming you are Genma." Said Princess Luna.

"So what about it?" asked Genma.

Princess Luna began to glare at him, "I have heard things about you." She said.

Genma proceeded to splash himself, play with a ball and brought out a sign that said "I'm just an innocent panda."

This made everyone else sweat drop.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Nabiki, who had been upstairs the whole time, she sweat dropped at the other ponies, "Great… more ponies."

That was when there was they heard, "We're home!"

Belle walked, in was immediately tackled by Sweetie Belle.

"Sweetie Belle, is that you?" asked Belle surprised.

"I missed you so much." Said Sweetie.

"I missed you too, but what are you doing here?" asked Belle.

That was when Belle saw Princess Luna.

"Princess Luna, what are you doing here?" asked Belle.

"Since everyone is here who need to hear the story, it time to tell it." Said Princess Luna, "IT began shortly days after you left for Canterlot." Explained Princess Luna, "It took weeks to not only pin the location but also analyze dimension or universe you sent to make sure you were alive… My sister knew that she had to send some pony follow and make sure everything is all right… I was the one volunteer."

(Flashback)

"Luna are you sure about this?" asked Princess Celestia.

"I am positive." Said Princess Luna, "I owe them so much, they saved Equestria twice and saved me as well, if I must go into the other universe for who knows how long to make sure they are I right, I must!"

Princess Celestia smiled sadly, and embraced her younger sister, "I under stand. Please be careful."

A few days later, Princess Luna has met with the family members that were available to talk to (for some strange reason, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy's family were unable to attend).

"The way to send me into the other universe is one way for living creatures. However we can send inanimate objects, so you may send letters." Explained Princess Luna, "And we can send you letters as well."

"That would be so good, I'm so used getting letters from Pinkie." Said Pinkie's sister Blinkie, "I hope she's been throwing parties."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Shimmer, Twilight's mother.

"As I said to my sister, I owe them so much. There is nothing you can say that will stop me." Said Princess Luna.

"Can you take me with you at least?" asked Apple Bloom who was there with her brother and grand mother.

"Me too?" asked Sweetie Belle who was there with her parents.

Both of them looked at her with big eyes that looked so sad. Ever since Nightmare Night Princess Luna developed a giant soft spot for foals.

"I say go for it." Said Score, Rarity's father, "Sweetie's been missing her sister I know it might be dangerous but Sweetie won't take no for answer."

"I agree." Said Granny Smith, "I have faith that you will take care of them."

"If you approve then I will protect them with my life while searching for your family." Said Princess Luna.

A few days later, Scootaloo parents gave their permission, why? Because she would stop bugging them to let her got with her two best friends to find their older sisters.

Princess Luna reluctantly agreed, but she did reiterate the promise that she would protect the three no matter what.

And it was the day for the four to leave.

"This will take us to the exact point where they were sent to." Said Princess Luna, " I have no idea how this may to take find them."

Princess Luna looked at everyone who had gathered to say good bye, which now included Scootaloo parents.

"I will send a letter when we first find the sign of them." Said Princess Luna, "I hope that it will be less than a day."

She turned to her companions, "Are you ready."

"I've been ready for a while now." Said Scootaloo.

Princess Luna smiled, her horn glowed and they teleported away to parts unknown.

Big Macintosh began to tear up, while Spike needed to be comforted by Shimmer.

"Don't worry, I know they will be found soon" said Princess Celestia, "And hopefully, we'll all be able to find the way to bring them home."

(Note: From this point on, everything a human says for the rest of the flashback is in Chinese)

In the other universe the four appeared… right above Spring of Drowned Girl! Princess Luna was able to fly stay above the spring, however the three fillies fell in right away.

"Oh no." cried Princess Luna.

She tired to use her magic to pull them out, but the strange thing happened. The water, seemed to use her magic to pull her in as well.

Thankfully all four them surfaced, but they were now human.

"What's going on!" cried the now human Sweetie.

"What just happened?" asked the now human Apple Bloom.

"This is weird." Said the now human Scootaloo.

The human Princess Luna looked at the water, "IT wasn't coming to this universe that this to use but the water." She said.

"What? The water?" asked human Sweetie.

That was when the Guide showed up, "Excuse Ms! Please be careful, you might fall in."

"TELL ME YOU STRANGE CREATURE! TELL ME WHAT IS THE MAGICAL PROPERTIES OF THE WATER!" Princess Luna yelled while using the Royal Canterlot voice.

"You're not human?" asked the guide getting a strange sense of déjà vu.

"Human?" asked Princess Luna.

The guide took them to his hut and explained the cruses to them, when he found out they were Ponies he wasn't surprised…

"You know where Applejack is?" asked Apple Bloom.

"And Rarity?" asked Sweetie.

"Yes, they were at the village, but they left about a month ago." Said the guide.

"Do you know where they went?" asked Princess Luna.

"All I know is they went to the country called Japan, but I'm sure that there are some in the village who might know where they are." Said the guide.

"Take us to the village!" said Scootaloo.

"First I think I should write a letter to you parents." Said Princess Luna.

"Why?" asked Sweetie.

"Because I have to inform your parents, grand mother and my sister about our and theirs curses." Sighed Princess Luna.

Princess Luna took out a jar that held a green flame in it. She wrote the letter, and told them the good news (they had a trail) and the bad news (the curse that might take a while to cure).

After sending it, the guide took them the village (thankfully it didn't rain or anything). When they got there the guards as the four ponies.

"More Ponies?" asked the guard who seemed happy.

"Yes, we're looking for our friends and family." Said the Princess Luna.

"I see." Said the other guard.

"Find Else Lotion or Elder soap, I remember elder Cologne gave them the information that you can find them." Said the first guard.

"And I think the twins might know too." Said the second guard.

"Which set: old or young?" asked the first guard.

"Both." Said the second guard.

The gates to the village opened up, and many of the villagers saw the ponies. The villagers were surprised to see more ponies, esspeiclly Princess Luna who so much different than the 6 they knew.

"Excuse me!" came a voice.

They looked to see a girl that wore her lavender hair in four burns (two on each side), and had long pigtail coming from them.

"You wouldn't be look for Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy are you?" asked the girl.

"Yes we are." Said Princess Luna.

"Don't worry, me and my sister know where she is." Said the girl.

(End of Flashback)

"After that they gave us the information about where you find you and housed us for a few days while we got ready for the long trip." Said Princess Luna.

"They also gave us clothes since human don't like going around naked." Said Apple Bloom.

"Which I think is stupid." Said Scootaloo.

"We also learned about your traveling companions." Said Princess Luna.

Princess Luna, then looked at Applejack and Rarity (who had changed back during the story). She then bowed, "I am so sorry, had I known about the landing spot I wouldn't have brought them, and please don't be made at them… it is all my fault for agreeing with it."

"It's fine." Said Rarity.

"Yeah, they're not hurt…" said Applejack, "So it's your fault."

Neither one of them had the heart to blames Princess Luna for all of it.

Princess Luna took out the jar containing the fire.

"This fire is the same spell tat allows Spike to send letter to my sister." Said Princess Luna, "But altered to bridge other universe."

Twilight was about say something, "Also all of you for the time being don't need to file Friendship Reports until we are back in Equestria."

"Friendship reports?" asked Akane.

"Don't ask." Said Applejack.

"Considering the journey you just had… there's something we have to do." Said Cologne.

"The amasses." Said Princess Luna, "I have heard…"

"What do you mean Aliases?" asked Sweetie.

"When we're in human form we have fake names we go by we can hide we're really ponies." Said Rarity.

"Why?" asked Scootaloo.

"Ponies don't talk here, and unicorns and Pegasi don't exist." Said Twilight.

"Besides, everyone knows our real names but they just think their nicknames." Said Pinkie.

"I came up with the names." Said Cologne she looked at Sweetie and Apple Bloom, "And I already came up with names in danced for you two, Apple Bloom when in public will be called Blossom Jackson, and Sweetie will be Suzette Perle."

"Wait what about me? "asked Scootaloo.

"It was too hard…" said Cologne with a sweat drop.

Everyone in the room stared at Scootaloo with sweat drops, how can they make Scootaloo into a human name.

"How about Haruka Gentsuki!" said Pinkie.

"Where did you come up with that one?" asked Cologne.

"I don't know." Said Pinkie with a shrug.

"Fine…" mumbled Scootaloo, "If I have to…"

"Also Luna…" said Cologne, "What last name do you want."

"I have one for her Tsukino!" said Pinkie.

"Tsukino?" asked Princess Luna, "I do like it."

"I got it from Sailor Moon!" said Pinkie.

"Sailor Moon?" asked Luna who shrugged.

"Luna Tsukino…" said Cologne.

"Wait…" said Princess Luna, "That's not fair…"

"What is?" asked Cologne.

"Please give me another name, I refuse to not use my real name if no one else gets to." Said Princess Luna.

"Are you sure?" asked Twilight, "There's a character in a book series I read that went by Luna…"

"Is it fine." Said Princess Luna.

"How about Diana…" said Cologne, "It is the name of another moon goddess."

"I think that is expectable." Said Princess Luna, "So in human, I will be Diana."

"Why would we even need these names anyway?" asked Scootaloo.

"You still have to attend school." Said Rarity.

"What?" asked Sweetie.

"Come on!" yelled Scootaloo.

"Why do we?" asked Apple Bloom.

Later that night, in the hallway, everyone the house looked at the gust room door, they could see magical sparks.

"What's going on?" asked Rarity.

"That Princess of your is magically rearranging the guest room." Said Nabiki, "Seriously, what is it with her?"

"She was trapped on the moon for a thousand years for reason beyond her control." Muttered Twilight.

Nabiki immediately shut up.

That was when there was a cheer of "Huzzah!", she came into the hallway, "I have altered the spaces of room to cerate many more rooms!"

They entered what was once the guest room to find eight doors now in the wall, from what was the guest room.

"Each one of the doors is to a bed room." Said Princess Luna, "The first three are for you 6 to divide up however you like."

"Oh wow! Who wants to be my roommate." Said Pinkie.

Draw straw later." Said Rainbow Dash.

"The fourth door is for the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" said Princess Luna, "The fifth door is for me, the 6th our is a for a room for Cologne and Shampoo, the 7th is for Ranma and your friend Ryoga I heard so much about whenever he's able to sleep here and the 8th, that's Genma's room."

"Really you made a room all for me?" asked Genma.

"That' is correct." said Princess Luna coldly.

Genma walked over to the door and found a very small 8 by 8 "room" that has a very old and dirty cot in it.

"What did I ever do to you?" asked Genma.

"Nothing, but I heard what you have done to your son." Said Princess Luna.

"IS this about the kidnapping or the…" said Genma.

Princess Luna shut the door on Genma.

"Wow… this is amazing." Said Twilight.

"Yes, I know it's very complex magic, but it's only temporary." Said Princess Luna.

"By the way Luna." Said cologne, "There's something I want to talk to you about."

After drawing straws to see who would be Pinkie's room mate, Rainbow Dash got the honor. Twilight and Applejack took the second room while Rarity and Fluttershy got the third.

The next day, in what would now be known as the common room, Rarity came with the clothes for the Cutie Mark Crusaders, who were checking out Pinkie's manga collection (she let them see the titles that they might like).

"I made you all clothes for when you go out." Said Rarity.

The three sweat dropped. And she made them wear the clothes she made.

Which wasn't so bad, Suzette had a nice short sleeves white dress, Haruka had an orange t-shirt and purple shorts and Blossom wore a yellow t-shirt and jean overalls.

"Do we really have to go school?" asked Suzette.

"Yes, I told you, I have to go school too." Said Rarity, "We all do."

"Princess Luna doesn't have to go to school." Said Scootaloo.

Meanwhile in the Cat Café.

Shou and Emi were looking at their menu, when the new waitress walked over to them.

"Have you chosen your order?" asked the waitress… who was Diana.

"What?" asked Shou.

"Um… I'm still looking." Said Emi with a sweat drop.

"When do you think you will be ready?" asked Diana.

"Soon…" said Shou.

Diana walked away, leaving Shou and Emi confused.

"Sorry about that, she's new." Said Cologne.

"We can see…" said Emi extremely sarcastically.

Back at the Tendo residence.

"But she has a job." Said Rarity with a sweat drop.

Though she had to admit, that was a good way to fill that much needed waitress position the Cat Café needed with out the person having to keep too many secrets.

That was when Ran came into the room looking exhausted.

"What's wrong?" asked Rarity.

"Pinkie dragged me all the way to Akihabara so we can buy decorations for the room." Said Ran, "I won't have a single decoration that I want."

This made everyone sweat drop.

That was when Pinkie came into the room extremely happy with all sorts of bags from different stores.

"I bought some really cool things to decorate our room with!" said Momo.

"D you two feel like we would have wound up getting the better deal if we just stayed at him?" asked Haruka.

This made the other two sweat drop.

In the nearby bedroom that belonged to Twilight and Applejack, Hikaru looked at a notebook she hadn't looked at for school.

With Princess Celestia helping to get them back home, she no longer had the burden on her shoulders. Plus Princess Luna had offered to help with amazing the water of Jusenkyo.

Princess Luna had also suggested that she should start a journal on her findings on humanity to keep her busy.

Hikaru sighed, she couldn't think of one at the moments, but she placed the notebook on to a desk that in the room and knew that she would have an entry another time.

And so instead of 6 ponies living in the house, there were now 10…

This was only going to make things weirder…

Next Time: Kuno and a classmate who's in love with Akane decide to find Ranma's weak point and exploit it. Akane wants to know what it is, but Ranma isn't talking and neither is Shampoo or any of the Ponies. What is it? Find out next time!

A/N: Okay the reasons for the names:

Luna: Diana is the name of one of the Goddess of the Moon (I would have gone with Selene, but that's already used as an alias in another fic) and Tsukino, I feel I don't' need to explain.

Apple Bloom: Blossom, I think the reasons are obvious (and yes I do intend to make at least Powerpuff Girl joke in an upcoming chapter).

Sweetie: Suzette, I figured it would be a cute French name to use for her (as she is posing as a French girl).

Scootaloo: I pulled Haruka from my butt... but the last name scooter.

And remember, if you want to be the editor for the fimfiction cut please PM me...


	22. Ranma's Weakness

A/N: I would like to clear things up for the editing job: It is a special cut of a fanfic for another site. This one can be referred to as the "rough cut", so yeah... it's not a beta, more of an editor. And please, no one has signed up yet...

Also I would like to point out this was originally going to be two chapters, but it would have been too short... so yeah... Enjoy!

Chapter 22: Ranma's Weakness

It was a normal quiet break in the Tendo house. Apple Bloom was telling them about something happened while they were gone.

"I can't believe Derpy destroyed Town Hall." laughed Rainbow Dash.

"So I take this pony Derpy is the village idiot." Mumbled Nabiki.

That was when there was a shout of "Now where am I!"

"Speaking of village idiots." Said Nabiki.

They turned to see Ryoga wandering the garden.

"Hey! Ryoga! Over here!" yelled Ranma.

Ryoga turned and sweat dropped, "I'm in the yard…" he said slowly.

"That is the Ryoga I heard so much about." Said Princess Luna.

"I thought everyone was joking when they said he had no sense of direction." said Sweetie.

"Ryoga, come on we're having breakfast." Said Fluttershy, "Do you want to have breakfast with us."

Ryoga nodded and went over, took off his shoes and was introduced to the new guests in the house.

And so they all went to school (with Kasumi taking the Cutie Mark Crusaders to the elementary school they would be going to).

School went normally, however Ranma discovered something during gym class, a boy was taking picture of the girl's gym class (which was having it inside) and a boy was taking a picture.

He was Hikaru Gosunkugi, but since Twilight's human form is named Hikaru he will be known as Gosunkugi.

He was in love with Akane but he wasn't a fight so he never joined the Hentai Horde so he was content with just watching from afar.

However everything went all wrong, all because of Ranma.

"Curse you Saotome! Cruse you!" he thought.

That was when Ranma blew up a paper bag and popped it right above him.

"Oh Saotome! What are you doing?" asked Gosunkugi.

"I could ask you the same thing." Said Ranma.

That was when Hiroshi and Daisuke also showed.

"Oh hey Gosunkugi." Said Hiroshi, "Taking pictures."

"Can I have some too?" asked Daisuke.

That was when the window opened to above them.

"What's going on here?" asked Akane.

"He's taking pictures of you." Said Ranma.

Gosunkugi glared at Ranma, pulled at a strand of his hair and ran off. Off to place the hair into a voodoo doll of Ranma and hammer it (however it would fail be he his thumb instead).

"Why Shampoo have bad feeling about that?" asked Shampoo.

Later that day as the students were going home.

"Who was that guy?" asked Ranma.

"Hikaru Gosunkugi." Said Hiroshi.

"Unless you're a certain type of person, you don't notice him." Said Daisuke.

"What do you mean a certain type of person." Said Ranma.

"Hey! Momo!" said Hiroshi.

"Yeah." said Momo popping up suddenly.

"Have you ever noticed Gosunkugi in class?" asked Hiroshi.

"Who?" asked Momo.

"The guy who's pale and has dark circles under his eyes." Said Sasuke.

"Oh… that's his name…" said Momo, "I've been calling him L."

"I see…" said Ranma with a sweat drop.

"And it doesn't help that he dressed like L for the party." Said Momo.

"Ranma Saotome! Prepare yourself!" shouted Kuno.

Everyone sweat dropped at Ranma began to fight Kuno. Turns out Kuno was just challenging him to a fight.

After Ranma and everyone e else left unfortunately Gosunkugi introduce himself to Kuno. And they ended having an interesting conversation about a man's weak point… which lead to the two teaming up to find Ranma's weak point.

However since neither knew it, Gosunkugi started asking around to those who lived at the Tendo Household.

Hikaru Hakumei

"Sorry, I promised Ranma I wouldn't tell." Said Hikaru.

Ran Issanni

"Why should I tell you his weak point? I'm his friend."

Nabiki Tendo

"Sure I'll tell you, if you buy me an iPod dock." Said Nabiki.

Momo Mochi

"I am promised Ranma! I'd keep it a secret, and telling a secret is the fastest way to lose a friend…"

That was when a second Momo popped up behind Gosunkugi shouting "FOREVER!"

Ryoga Hibiki

"I'm not telling you Ranma's weak point." Said Ryoga, "Besides using it in a fight is too dirty."

Chiyo Onbin

"Please don't ask me…" said Chiyo, "Besides it's not his fault…"

Kasumi Tendo

"Well he can handle any food, so there's nothing he won't eat."

Shampoo

"Shampoo won't tell." Said Shampoo, "Now go away or Shampoo will run you over."

Alex Jackson

"Now why would I tell you that?" asked Alex

Belle Perle

"I'm not telling you that. Now please leave, I still have three more dresses to make for the Kolkhoz Fashion club.

However he had an actual conversation about it with Cologne.

"I refuse to tell you Ranma's weak point." Said Cologne.

"You know about it don't you." Said Gosunkugi.

"I do know about it." Said Cologne, "However if you value you life, you will not seek it out."

"What do you mean?" asked Gosunkugi.

"He has a coping mechanism for his weak point that is a danger to almost everyone around him." Said Cologne, "If you do find it. Do not go over board, your life will be in danger."

Gosunkugi shrugged and left since he didn't get the information he wanted.

"He will not listen to you." said Diana.

"I know." Said Cologne.

Sometime later Gosunkugi and Kuno were meeting, when Ranma showed up standing on Kuno's head.

"What do you think your doing there?" asked Kuno.

"Because the note said to meet there." Said Ran wearing sunglasses.

"Okay never mind." Said Kuno completely love struck by Ran.

"What are you doing here?" asked Gosunkugi.

"I'm his body to make sure that you don't exploit his weakness to the extent no one gets hurt." Explained Ran.

"Oh what would you know?" asked Gosunkugi.

"Let's just say a prank went wrong… okay." Said Ran glaring at him.

"Please don't hut me!" yelled Gosunkugi.

"So you're looking for my weak point." Said Ranma, "Nothing will faze me."

"Ranma, Cologne already told him about THAT." Said Ran, "He knows you have a weak point."

Ranma sweat dropped, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Ran shrugged.

Kuno smirked, "So you do have a weak point." Said Kuno.

"Come on Rainbow, let's go." Said Ranma.

"I guess you would mind making a little wager." Said Kuno.

"What kind of wager?" asked Ranma.

"If I find out your weakness." Said Kuno, "Then you will arrange a date with the pigtailed girl for me."

"Fine…" mumbled Ranma.

Ranma and Ran left the room.

"I can't believe you agreed to do that." Said Ran.

"If I can keep it a secret then he'll never find out." Said Ranma.

"You couldn't keep it a secret in the village." Said Ran, "What makes you think you can keep a secret now."

"We've been here longer than we were in the village and it's a secret, I think this time I can keep it a secret a indefinitely."

That was when Ranma froze, he saw it… and it ran to him.

Ran could only face palm as it jumped on him causing him to scream and pass out.

Many people came to see what was going on including Akane.

"Nothing to see here, move along." Said Ran carried the unconscious Ranma.

"What happened." Said Akane.

"Nothing." Said Ran.

Later that afternoon in the common room.

"Just come out with it." Said Twilight.

"No way! Nuh-uh!" said Ranma.

"Knowing Kuno and this… other guy. They're make things worse." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Look it's a matter of pride." Said Ranma.

"Ranma, if you don't tell them the truth and tell them what happens someone will get hurt, or worse." Said Twilight.

"Knowing Kuno he'd ignore that." Said Ranma, "And maybe Gosunkugi too."

Twilight had to agree about Kuno, but she barely knew Gosunkugi.

"I'm going to for a walk." Said Ranma.

Outside Akane and Applejack were talking about Ranma's weakness.

"So why would I want to be up Mr. Saotome again?" asked Akane.

"Believe me, knowing with what's going with Ranma's secret is going to come out." Said Applejack.

"Hanachiyo!" called out Kasumi, "Hanachiyo!"

"What's going on?" asked Akane.

"I'm looking for Hanachiyo." Said Kasumi, "I'm looking after her for a friend."

That was when they heard Ranma scream.

"Say Hanachiyo wouldn't happen to be a cat, would she?" asked Applejack.

"How did you know?" asked Kasumi.

They found Ranma with Hanachiyo the cat sitting on his chest, yawning.

Kasumi managed to get the kitty off Ranma's chest and Genma who showed up splashed him with cold water.

"Wake up!" he yelled, "How dare you let your fears get the better of you!"

"It's your fault!" yelled Ranma-Chan.

"Oh really?" asked Genma.

That was when Applejack bucked him into the wall.

"Thank you." Said Ranma-Chan.

"What's going on?" asked Akane.

Everyone in the house gathered to hear the story how Ranma became scared of cats. Which was quite a feat at everyone who currently lived in house wanted to hear this.

"It all started when Ranma was 10…" explained Genma.

Genma began to tell the tale of how he tried to teach Ranma the "Cat Fist". Training of the cat fist required the trainee to be wrapped in fish sausage and be thrown into a pit of hungry cats.

Needless to say Ranma was physically and mentally scared.

The Tendos all stared at Genma.

"There is something wrong with you." Said Nabiki.

"He's not telling the whole story." Said Applejack.

"Oh come, it's not that important." Said Genma.

"TELL THE STORY!" yelled Princess Luna in the royal Canterlot voice.

"Fine." Muttered Genma.

Genma also explained how he tried to cure Ranma. Which only made thing worse. How worse? He tossed in Ranma three more times as a way to cure him, just with different types of fish meat.

"Oh my…" said Kasumi.

"Wait…" said Apple Bloom, "How did destroy those building back in the village?"

"How did you know about that?" asked Ranma.

"Fructis told us." Said Scootaloo.

Ranma groaned, silently hoping that he could get back at her for telling people about that.

"How can you be scared of cats?" asked Kasumi, "They're just cute."

"You never met Rarity's cat." Said Pinkie.

"That little thing is a monster." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Oh she can't be that bad." Said Akane.

Meanwhile in Canterlot Castle, Spike (who was put in charge of the pets while the 6 were away in another universe) was looking for Opalescence, Rarity's cat.

"Opal?" asked Spike.

That was when the lights in the room suddenly went out, and Spike began to panic. This wasn't a good sign.

"Opal… Opal." Called out Spike.

That was when he heard a yowl, and he was attacked by the white cat, who began to bite and claw at him.

In the shadows of the room, the one who turned off the lights stood. The small long eared figure putting his paws together and smiled an evil smile on his adorable white face as he enjoyed the baby dragon's screams.

Just as planned…

Back in the other universe…

"You have no idea." Said Rainbow Dash.

Ranma got up, "Look just make sure that Kuno and Gosunkugi never find out."

There was an awkward silence in the room.

"Ranma… did you something stupid?" asked Twilight.

"No of course not." Lied Ranma.

"He made a bet with Kuno that if Kuno found out about it, the "pig tailed girl" would go out on a date with him." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Oh Ranma…" said Akane.

"IS it like this all the time?" asked Sweetie to Rarity.

"Sadly, yes…" said Rarity.

Sometime later Kasumi was putting the cat into a carrier.

"Sorry, Hanachiyo, you have to be in there. Otherwise you'll scare Ranma." Said Kasumi.

Unfortunately, Gosunkugi found out about it, and knew he had to tell Kuno.

The next day Gosunkugi not only set up the trap but also told Kuno about it. Kuno was so happy that he imagined his date with the Pig Tailed Girl.

This gave Ranma a creepy feeling.

"What's wrong?" asked Ran.

"I had the weirdest chill." Said Ranma.

"I just want to know who wrote this letter." Said Akane.

The letter said "Please help me Ranma, evil villains are holding me hostage in the gym, sincerely Akane."

"But it can't be written by you Akane! You're right here!" said Momo.

"That's sort of the point of why she's here." Mumbled Alex.

Ranma, Akane, Alex, Momo and Ran all saw Gosunkugi dressed like Akane, tied up right on the stage for all to see.

"Oh thank you thank you for coming to save me Ranma." Said Gosunkugi trying to sound like a girl.

"Gosunkugi, what you do in your spare time is your business. Just don't drag me into it." Said Ranma.

Akane ran over to Gosunkugi and held him by his collar, "What do you think you're doing dressed like me?" asked Akane.

"Akane's speaking to me!" Gosunkugi cried out in joy.

However Gosunkugi regained his plans. Just as Ranma, Alex, Ran and Momo joined Akane on stage

"You fell into my trap Saotome!" said Gosunkugi.

He pulled a rope, and Ran and Momo fell down a trap door. Thankfully it was a short fall.

"Hey!" yelled Ran.

"Wow… the trap door didn't open for the right person, you almost never see that happen." Said Momo.

"Just do you think you're doing?" asked Ranma sitting on Gosunkugi's head.

"Ha! I knew this might happen, so I set up another trap!" taunted Gosunkugi.

The trap, a tanuki stature was coming down, when Ranma dodged and hit Gosunkugi. Ranma did join them though.

"Seriously what are you doing?" asked Ranma.

"I want you to have this." Said Gosunkugi handing Ranma something.

It was fish sausage, and there were a few dozen cats in there with them.

"Applejack! Get Fluttershy! Now!" yelled Ran.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" said Alex running out of the gym.

"What's going on down there?" asked Akane.

That was when Ranma began to laugh in a crazy way.

"You really think cats will scare me?" asked Ranma who clearly lost it (but not in the bad way).

"That's right Ranma! Laugh away your fears!" said Momo.

"I don't think that's what he's doing that." Said Ran with a massive sweat drop.

Ran noticed the door, "Let's just grab Ranma and get out of here…" said Ran.

Ran walked over to the door.

"Wait, no!" yelled Gosunkugi.

Ran opened the door and out popped a large tiger.

Every other creature in the room back away from the large tiger.

"A tiger!" yelled Ran, "Why did you bring a tiger?"

"Because I thought it would scare him!" said Gosunkugi.

"It's a tiger!" yelled Ran, "I'm scared! And I don't get scared that easily!"

Akane watched from above, she couldn't help from to get a sinking feeling.

And she was right, Ranma's fear was getting at it's peak with the combination of the tiger and the dozens of cats clinging to him in fear.

That was when his coping mechanism hit!

He suddenly meowed like a cat would. He began to walk on all fours.

"Akane! Please tell me at Fluttershy's there." Said Ran.

"No… why, what's wrong." Said Akane.

Ranma got into a position that resembled a beckoning cat stature.

That was when the stage exploded with cats.

Kuno who was entering to see Ranma's weakness was now holding the panicking tiger.

"Sorry but my heart belongs to another."

That was when Ranma who was still acting like attacked him. Somehow whenever he swiped his hand, things would be become shredded, and when it says things… it means things, clothes, Kuno's wooden sword even the floor was shredded.

Both Momo and Ran managed to out form under the stage.

"What's going on?" asked Akane.

"When Ranma's fear gets really bad, he starts acting like a cat." Said Momo.

"How do you know about that?" asked Akane.

"Well it happened back when we in the village." Said Ran.

(Flashback)

Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash were on a rooftop waiting for Ranma. They had recently found about Ranma's fear after a cat rubbed up again his leg looking for a pet a few days beforehand.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Pinkie.

"Ranma's going to laugh it this later." Said Rainbow Dash.

Ranma was below the building.

That was when e heard howling and about 20 or so cats started falling on him.

(End of Flashback)

"After that, Ranma wound destroying several building in the village." Said Ran.

"I remember hearing that part." Said Akane, "But how do we stop him?"

"There's only one way." Said Ran.

That was when it struck Akane, why Fluttershy was needed.

"It's because of Fluttershy's way with animals." Said Akane.

The two nodded.

"Go fetch!" yelled Kuno, throwing his now broken sword, with Ranma chasing after it.

Akane, Ran and Momo all followed Ranma to find he went into a tree.

"How are we going to get him down?" asked Momo.

That was when Chiyo, Hikaru and Alex arrived.

"Ranma!" called out Chiyo, "Be a good kitty and get down."

Ranma jumped down and landed on Chiyo, who prepared for Ranma to jump down. Chiyo sat down on the ground and Ranma sat down on her lap, purring.

"You don't mind?" asked Akane.

"No, after what happened last time I knew I had to do it." Said Chiyo, "At least no buildings were destroyed this time."

"Only the gym's floor." Sighed Akane.

"So what's going on?" asked Shou with other students joined him.

"Well you see." Said Twilight who explained what Genma did to Ranma years ago, and about Ranma's copping mechanism.

That was when Kuno showed up.

"Get off there you foul fiend!" yelled Kuno.

That was when a gang of girls stopped him.

"Ranma isn't well right now." Said Sayuri.

"What do you mean not well, he clearly knows what he's doing." Said Kuno, "He needs to get off the fear Chiyo's lap."

"Ranma thinks he's a cat right now, because you and Gosunkugi tried to find his weakness." Said Ran.

"That is just an excuse to make her moves on her." Said Kuno.

"Get him!" yelled Sayuri.

Several of the students began to beat up Kuno for putting Ranma in such a state.

That was when Gosunkugi walked passed them too.

"He was in on it too!" shouted Yuka.

The rest of them beat up Gosunkugi.

Everyone sweat dropped at the two were beaten up.

"Can say they didn't deserve it." Said Akane.

Later that day they were telling Kasumi and Nabiki as well as the Cutie Mark Crusaders the story of what happened.

"Wow I wish we saw that!" said Scootaloo.

"It was so worth it see Kuno and Gosunkugi getting it." Said Ran.

"I wish weird things happen like happened at our school." Said Scootaloo.

"Are you haven't a bad time?" asked Apple Jack.

"No it's okay, it isn't' as good as our school back home. But there's no one like Diamond Tiara or Silver Spoon." Said Sweetie.

"Also everyone keeps thinking I'm a big Powerpuff Girls fan… whatever that means." Said Apple Bloom.

"Oh I love the Powerpuff Girls! Said Pinkie, "It's a really good cartoon from the U.S.! I don't know why, but a I feel a strange connection to it, I just don't know why…"

Ranma on the other hand stared off into space.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Akane.

"It's nothing…" said Ranma.

"Don't be embarrassed," said Pinkie, "While you were out of it, Emi told me that she was afraid of bees and this one guy I didn't know had an irrational of fear of velociraptors to the extent he looks at buildings to see if they can get in."

"Oh yeah, he's in my class…" said Nabiki, "Everyone's worried about him for obvious reasons."

"Hey, everyone has their fears." Said Akane, "It's fine…"

"I guess." Sighed Ranma.

"Come on you want to spar." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Fine." Said Ranma with a shrug.

Rainbow Dash went to change while Ranma headed to the roof.

Little did they know was they were being watched by a mysterious yet very small figure.

"Ranma is such an interesting one." Said the figure, "It's almost a shame he has to die... Almost…"

The figured smiled an evil smile, so her plans of tearing down the woman she hated the most would begin.

Next Time: An elder from the village appears and does something to both Ranma and Shampoo. They must now find a cure for both, before it's too late for one of them... but can they do anything without being put in the same danger as well? Find out next!


	23. Enter Loofah

A/N: This begins an original arc that I've been planning for a while, while it is an original arc it does takes aspects from canon... so yeah...

Also "(Words spoken like this mean they're speaking Chinese)", enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 23: Enter Loofah

Cologne nodded as she was on the phone. Apparently there were strange crimes going on around the village area. One was many herb farms has their crops destroyed, and the other was that the Jusenkyo Company (there was a company that made products for those with Jusenkyo curses… but most of them were pretty shoddy), stock in one item was all stolen.

"If I find out anything on I help out." Said Cologne.

She hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" asked Diana.

"It's those crimes just some crimes back home. Nothing to worry about." Said Cologne.

"What sort of crimes." Said Diana.

"Just herbs destroyed, and the theft of the entire stock Phoenix Pills." Said Cologne, "There are signs they are connected."

"Phoenix Pills?" asked Diana, "What are they?"

"There is a pressure point that can be used on people who have Jusenkyo Curses. It causes their bodies to susceptible to heat." Said Cologne.

"Which means they can not change back." Said Diana.

"I don't know why but I can't help but to get a sinking feeling." Said Cologne.

"I'm back." Said Shampoo coming back from a devilry.

"I have another delivery for you." Said Cologne.

"Okay." Said Shampoo.

Shampoo picked up the ramen bowls and left to make the devilry.

Sometime later Shampoo made the delivery and walked over to her bike.

"(Oh hello Shampoo)" came a voice that made Shampoo jump.

She turned around and an old woman who was the same height of her grandmother. Her grey hair was placed into a tight bun and wore a dark red dress.

"(Oh Elder Loofah)." Said Shampoo.

Shampoo was very weary. Why, because she knew that Loofah hated her grandmother.

"(What? I can't come for a visit?)" asked Loofah.

Shampoo was still nervous, "(I have to go.)" she said.

She hopped onto her bike, however she didn't have time to react to what Loofah was going to do to her.

Less than a minute later, Shampoo was lying on the ground unconscious .

"Phase one is complete, now it's time for phase two." Loofah thought with a devious smile.

Elsewhere in Furinkan…

"Get back here Ran!" yelled Ranma chasing her.

"You'll never catch me!" taunted Ran.

Ranma was chasing Ran because of a prank involving his lunch earlier than day… it's best it's not said what it was about.

Ran proceeded to use the Rainburst.

So Ranma decided to do some roof hopping at a way to eventually cut her off.

That wash when something tripped him.

"What the…" he said, he got up and saw Loofah.

"Hello Ranma…" said Loofah who had tripped him with her cane.

"Oh… Loofah, right?" asked Ranma nervously remembering that Shampoo once told him that the old woman had a hatred of Cologne.

"That's right." Said Loofah.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ranma getting up.

"You'll see." Said Loofah.

She poked Ranma in the chest with her cane, then ran off.

"That was weird." Said Ranma.

That was when he remember about Ran.

"Why that!" yelled Ranma.

Ranma ran after Ran, not knowing that Loofah just did something horrible to him.

Hours later, Ranma and Ran got back home to find Kasumi waiting by the door, looking worried.

"What's wrong?" asked Ranma.

Kasumi looked at both Ranma and Ran.

"Shampoo went missing." Answered Kasumi.

"What happened?" asked Ran.

That was when Cologne appeared behind the two.

"She went out for a devilry and she never came back." Said Cologne.

"It can't be could it…" said Ranma.

"What?" asked Ran.

"I saw Loofah, she's here in town." Said Ranma.

Cologne's eyes winded, "What did she say?" asked Cologne.

Ranma shrugged, "Nothing...she just that I'll see, poked me in the chest then left."

Cologne began to sweat.

"She poked you in the chest?" asked Cologne.

"Yeah." Said Ranma.

"What's wrong?" asked Ran.

"It's nothing…" said Cologne, "But to be safe, don't gets splashed with cold water."

"Um… okay?" asked Ranma.

"Everyone's looking in groups, while Kasumi waits here just in case she returns." Said Cologne, "Maybe you two should look."

The two nodded and decided to look for her.

"What's wrong?" asked Kasumi.

"If she did do that… then… she must be the one who all of the of the Phoenix pills." Said Cologne, "Kasumi, is all right if I make an international call, don't worry I will pay you back for the charges."

"It's okay…" said Kasumi.

Cologne nodded and went into the house to make the call.

Meanwhile thought Furinkan, they searched. Until it started getting dark, after searching for hours, Ran and Ranma started heading back to the Dojo.

"Shampoo can take care of herself." Said Ran

"Yeah…" agreed Ranma, he couldn't shake off the bad feeling he had since seeing Cologne.

As they headed back, someone tossed a bucket of water out a window and of course it hit Ranma.

"Any thermoses on you?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"Sorry." Said Ran.

"Hey!" yelled a voice.

They turned around and saw Alex and Akane running towards them.

"Any luck?" asked Akane.

"We were planning to head home and see if she came back." Said Ran, "If not we're going to continue our search tomorrow."

"So what do you think happened?" asked Alex.

"Don't know." Said Ran.

"I just hope it has nothing to with Loofah." Mumbled Ranma-Chan.

"Loofah's here?" asked Alex.

"Who's Loofah?" asked Akane.

"Just some elder from the village who hates Cologne." Said Ran.

"I see." Said Akane.

That was when all four of them got a bad feeling, like someone was watching them.

"You feel it?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"Yeah." Said Akane.

The four stood back to the back. Ready for the foe that was planning to attack them. The opponent appeared ant tired to hit Ranma-Chan with a Chui, but she blocked it. Ranma-Chan paled when she saw who it was.

Back at the Dojo, Cologne was looking though books of herbal remedies with Kasumi's help. Both them of had identical lists of herbs that were destroyed.

"I found it." Said Kasumi.

Cologne looked over Kasumi's shoulder and began to sweat.

"It can't be…" she whispered.

"What is Formula 911 shampoo?" asked Kasumi.

"It's a shampoo that restores the memories of those who have been effected by formula 411 shampoo." Said Cologne.

"Why would someone destroy these herbs?" asked Kasumi.

"I'll explain to you later." Said cologne, "Because if I'm right, Ranma's in grave danger. Go to the Cat Café and wait for me, I'll explain everything there."

"Oh my…" was the only thing Kasumi could say as Cologne left.

Back with the four, all them started at the one who tried to attack Ranma…

And that person was Shampoo!

"Shampoo what are you doing?" asked Ranma-Chan.

Shampoo tried to attack Ranma-Chan again, but Ran grabbed her arm.

"Shampoo! What do you think you're doing?" asked Ran.

"Do Shampoo know you?" asked Shampoo.

"What?" asked Ran, "Come on! It's me Rainbow Dash!"

"Shampoo never seen you in all her life." Said Shampoo.

"This isn't funny Shampoo." Said Akane.

Shampoo stared at Akane, "Why you talking like you know Shampoo?" asked Shampoo.

She managed to push Ran into Akane.

"Ranma you die!" shouted Shampoo.

That was when Alex kicked Shampoo, sending her flying.

"Applejack why did you kick her!" yelled Akane.

"What else was I supposed to do?" asked Alex.

"Loofah must have done something to her." Said Ranma-Chan.

Ranma-Chan walked over where Shampoo landed, she was fine, just dusting herself off, glaring at Alex.

"Why are you trying to kill me?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"Have Ranma really forgotten?" asked Shampoo.

Shampoo pointed her brightly colored weapon at Ranma-Chan.

"Ranma defeat Shampoo in front of whole village." Said Shampoo, "Amazon Law State that Shampoo kill Ranma."

"But you know I'm a guy!" said Ranma-Chan.

Shampoo narrowed her eyes at Ranma-Chan.

"Why you try to confuse Shampoo?" asked Shampoo, "Shampoo know Ranma is lying."

Shampoo tried to hit Ranma-Chan with one of the Chui, but Ranma-Chan managed to block it.

"Shampoo! Snap out of it!" yelled Ranma-Chan.

Shampoo tried to attack her again, but Ranma-Chan dodged.

Ran ran to help her friend.

"Stop right now!" yelled Ranma-Chan.

"What? Why?" asked Ran.

"Do you want Shampoo to try to kill you too?" asked Ranma-Chan dodging another attack.

"But…" said Ran.

However Shampoo got a good hit in, and Ranma-Chan was sent flying.

"Now to finish this." Said Shampoo.

Ran gritted her teeth and didn't care. Ranma needed her help now!

Shampoo raised her mace like weapon for one final strike, however she found she couldn't move.

"I heard everything." Said a voice.

They turned to see Hikaru, her hands were glowing with magic.

"I can't hold this for long." Said Hikaru, "I need someone to tie her up."

"We don't' have any rope." Said Akane with a sweat drop.

"You do now!" said Momo appearing with rope.

She gave it to Alex, who made a lasso with it and used it to up Shampoo.

"Why you…" growled out Shampoo.

"What happened?" asked Momo.

"It was clearly Loofah's doing." Said Cologne appearing out of nowhere.

"(Great grandmother, why are you talking to them like you know them?)" asked Shampoo in her native tongue.

Before Cologne could answer, Loofah showed up with a devious smirk, "Sorry, but I believe I have to rescue the poor girl. After all you are trying to sabotage her for reasons I can't comprehend…"

Loofah grabbed Shampoo and ran off.

Cologne scowled… this wasn't good.

"What's going on?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"I'll explain it you once we get back to the restaurant." Said Cologne.

She lead them back to the restaurant where the others who were searching for Shampoo were waiting, as well as Kasumi.

"What going on?" asked Belle.

"And are you going to pay me?" asked Nabiki, "I've been looking for hours"

"Nabiki…" scolded Kasumi, "Now's not the time."

"I know that you three helped out." Said Cologne looking at the three young girls, "But I think you should go into another room."

"Why?" asked Blossom.

"Apple Bloom, go now!" said Alex.

"You two Sweetie!" said Belle.

Blossom and Suzette left the room and dragged Haruka along.

"Maybe we can see if we got our detective cutie marks." Said Suzette.

They all sat down, to hear Cologne's explanation.

"There is martial arts technique in our village called Xi Fa Xiang Gao. It uses pressure points to the skull and herbal shampoo to manipulate memories." Explained Cologne.

"So in other words Shampoo got brainwashed." Said Momo.

Everyone at the table groaned at the pun. Hopping that she would make the other one associated with this.

Cologne sighed, "I'm sure of it, shampoo finding out about Ranma's curse, befriending all you… all of them were erased from her mind… to her all of her are compete strangers."

"Is there a cure?" asked Akane.

"There is." Said Cologne, "However, there is no way I can get it anytime soon, Loofah destroyed all of the ingredients before coming here."

"Who is this Loofah anyway?" asked Nabiki.

"She and I grew up together." Said Cologne, "We were rivals and she was always jealous that I was better than her. Eventually that jealously grew into an intense hatred."

"Then why go after me?" asked Ranma.

"She wants me to suffer, and forcing me to watch my granddaughter kill her fiancé with me nothing to do about it…" said Cologne, "I think that says everything."

"Why can't I just turn back into a guy and show her then?" asked Ranma-Chan.

Cologne sighed, and took out a stick, "I want you to put this in your mouth and bite it if you feel the need to scream." She told Ranma-Chan.

Ranma-Chan shrugged and put it her mouth.

Cologne poured a cup of hot water over Ranma-Chan's head. Ranma fell onto the ground in pain. However Cologne poured cold water on Ranma, turn him back into his girl form.

"What was that for!" yelled Ranma-Chan glaring at Cologne.

"There's an a cup of the same temperature over there." Said Cologne, "Will one of you girls check the temperature for me."

"I'll do it!" said Momo.

Momo stuck her in her finger in.

"It's not that hot." She said.

"Oh come on, let me see!" said Ranma-Chan.

She stuck her finger in, and began to scream in pain.

"Pinkie! This better not be a prank!" yelled Ranma-Chan.

"Is this the pressure point you told me about?" asked Diana.

"It is…" said Cologne, "Ranma, when Loofah poked you earlier, she put you under the full bodied cat tongue."

"What?" asked Ranma-Chan.

Cologne began to explain to everyone what the cat tongue was.

Elsewhere, in town Shampoo got untied, while Loofah watched on.

"(Why is grandmother helping Ranma?)" asked Shampoo.

"(I have no idea.)" said Loofah, "(But it's a shame that she is. I wouldn't trust her if I were you.)"

Shampoo nodded, playing right into Loofah's hands.

It also helped that not only did she eliminate the memory of Ranma's male half and all knowledge about the ponies, but she also erased Shampoo's knowledge of her and Cologne's "rivalry".

"(I'll help you no matter what.)" Said Loofah, "(You can trust me…)"

Back at the Cat Café it had became deathly silent, when Cologne finished her explanation.

"IS there anyway to cure it?" asked Hikaru.

"There is two ways, the temporary cure and the permanent cure." Said Cologne, "The temporary cure is a pressure point but it can only work once. Then there's the Phoenix pill…"

"So we just need to get the Phoenix Pill!" said Ranma-Chan.

"The entire supply was stolen." Said Cologne, "I don't know if she kept them and has plans for them or destroyed them…"

Ranma-Chan was in shock.

"So there's no cure for anything." Said Ranma-Chan in shock, "Shampoo wants to kill me… I'm stuck as a girl… it can't possibly get worse."

"I don't know… Mousse can suddenly show up wanting to fight." Said Momo.

That was when the doors busted open… revealing a rather handsome man dressed in Chinese clothing with long black hair.

"Ranma! It's time for us to finally fight!" yelled the man.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me…" muttered Ranma-Chan.

"I'll go handle him." Said Ran.

Ran proceeded to beat him up.

Later that night, they were explaining it to Genma and Soun.

"What do you mean he's trapped as a girl?" asked Genma.

Rainbow Dash splashed him with a bucket.

"I'm in a bad mood, I beat up Mousse already and I can beat up you stupid panda." Said Rainbow Dash.

Panda Genma took out a sign "Mousse is here? How's he doing?"

"He's fine… until I beat him into unconscious" said Rainbow Dash.

"So… where is Ranma… anyways?" asked Soun.

"Twilight and Luna decided to use magic on him to see if they could remove the effects." Said Applejack.

Upstairs, Ranma-Chan fell to the ground, twitching slightly.

"Are you okay Ranma?" asked Twilight.

"Fine… but the twitching won't stop." Said Ranma-Chan.

"It is not easy to remove, even if magic." Sighed Princess Luna.

"If only we get could get Shampoo to remember…" said Twilight that was when she remember, "Of course! The memory spell!"

"Of course! Why did not I think of that." Said Princess Luna.

"Please make the world stop spinning." Said Ranma-Chan.

"Perhaps this should wait until tomorrow." Said Princess Luna.

Twilight nodded, everyone had a busy day… this could wait until tomorrow.

Joketsuzoku, the village of the Amazons, two elders have figured out what was going on, but haven't figured it out.

"(Loofah has been mission for the few days, we believe that she is the perpetrator of the crimes.)" Said one elder who wore an emerald green dress.

"(We also believe that her crimes are geared towards locking someone into their cursed forms and memory manipulation.)" said the other who wore a red dress.

"(So what are we going to do?)" asked one of the four they had gathered.

"(Best case scenario, find out what's going on and report it, I'm sure they can figure out the fix on their own)." Said the one in the green dress, "(Worst case scenario, protect Ranma with your life.)"

"(Shampoo is your sister in arms! It is your duty to help her where you can.)" said the one in the red dress.

The four nodded, knowing what they had to do… and even if they have to hurt Shampoo in the processes.

Next Time: Twilight decides to try to use the memory spell on Shampoo, will it work or will it take multiple times for it work? Also Ranma is forced to the school about his curse. Also Mousse decides to help Ranma... why? Because he has his reasons... What else will happen? Find out next time!


	24. A Little Wager

A/N: Two things I have to say, first off: 20,000 hits! Yay! I'm so happy.

Also another thing: the new cut of Ponies One Half is now up on fimfiction, so if you want to see a better cut because you hate my grammar check it out. Chapter one is already up and I'm working on the first edit of chapter 2 right now. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 24: A Little Wager

Twilight had finished her explanation about the spell over breakfast.

"How you sure it will work?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"I'm not sure… I have heard it being used on those with amnesia and it working." Said Twilight, "But this is artificial."

"It's designed that those under it's influence will forget the information if someone tells about the thing they forgot." Said Cologne.

"So multiple applications might be needed." Said Twilight.

Cologne nodded, "We'll jut have to wait an see."

"So Shampoo doesn't remember us?" asked Apple Bloom.

"I'm afraid not." Said Applejack.

"Don't worry but we're find a way to get her memories back soon." Said Pinkie.

"I can't help like I'm forgetting something…" said Cologne.

"Oh…" whispered Fluttershy who suddenly cried out, "We forgot about Mousse!"

Meanwhile in the dress shop, Mousse woke up.

"What where am I?" he asked.

He found him self to a mannequin…

"I'm so sorry miss, but it seem we're tied to together." Said Mousse.

He also wasn't wearing his glasses.

Back at the Tendos…

"He'll be fine." Said Cologne.

Later that day before class, it was decided that Ranma-Chan should suck in her pride and tell the class about his curse since he was stuck for a while. And also about Shampoo's memory loss the fact that she's trying to Ranma.

"And that's what's what going on." Sighed Ranma-Chan.

The class was a silent, unsure what to say.

"Now does anyone have questions about Ranma's condition." Said the teacher.

No one had questions… but everyone did turn to Shou.

"Since everyone's wondering it's too late to add this to the dating sim me and Emi are making." Said Shou, "But this could make a good manga."

This made the class sweat drop.

"Wait… I have a question." Said Sayuri, "If you defeated Shampoo and you were male what happens?"

There was an awkward silence.

"I'd rather not say…" mumbled Ranma-Chan.

The class took out their cell phones to see if the information was online.

"Found it!" called out Hiroshi, "You are a lucky bastard, you know that Ranma."

Ranma-Chan sighed… this was going to be a bad day. He just knew it.

At the dress shop… Mousse was wondering if "The woman" he was tied to was dead.

"Here's your glasses." Said a voice.

The persons put her glasses on, he saw it was Cologne and Diana.

"It's a ghoul!" yelled Mousse.

Cologne whacked him on the head.

"There's something we need to tell you." Said Cologne.

They went downstairs into the restaurant, where they told Mousse about the situation.

"So Loofah made Shampoo forget everything about Ranma?" asked Mousse.

"Yes, it is rather unfortunate." Said Diana.

"I see…" said Mousse, "I'm going to find. Them."

"Don't." said Cologne.

"Why? Because if I help Shampoo kill Ranma…" said Mousse who began to day dream about him and Shampoo.

"Do what do you think Shampoo will do to you when she regains her memories?" asked Cologne.

"What do you mean?" asked Mousse.

"When she remembers, she will be very angry with you for helping her kill Ranma." Said Diana, "She will never forgive you."

"Who are you again?" asked Mousse.

"Oh right we haven't formally met." Said Diana.

She used managed to grab a teakettle, and poured it on herself.

"I am Princess Luna of Equestria, I was one of the Ponies in the search and rescue team searching for my sister's student and her friends." Explained Princess Luna.

"Oh yeah, I heard about you." Said Mousse.

"But Luna does have a point, will never forgive you if you helped her kill Ranma." Said Cologne.

Mousse gritted his teeth. If he helped Shampoo, she'd evidently find out the truth and she'd be angry with him.

But if he helped Ranma maybe it would get her to life him more.

Mousse began to think about it.

"I'm going to help Ranma with Shampoo!" yelled Mousse, "I don't know how yet! But I will!"

Princess Luna and Cologne exchanged looks. They didn't know how well this was going to turn out.

At Furinkan high it was during a break.

Ranma-Chan was sitting in a corner… trying to get no one to talk to him.

"Hey! Ranma!" said Shou.

"I don't want to talk." Said Ranma-Chan.

"This has nothing to with your curse… or your harem." He said.

"What is it?" asked Ranma-Chan.

Shou handed him a piece of paper, it was a flyer for the anime club.

"I thought you might want to take the anime club test to cheer you up. Every few months the club has a test to see who can join." Said Shou, "I was definitely planning to invitees Momo… but I think it might be good for you."

"Tests of Knowledge, Talent and Endurance…" said Ranma-Chan, "What?"

"Are you talking about the anime club?" asked Momo.

"I'm confused." Said Ranma-Chan.

"The Knowledge portion is a written test, the Talent portion is a test to see if you can memorize a dance from either an opening or theme and the Endurance… well that's' a secret for newbies…" said Shou.

"Dancing?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"Well it used to be a debate... but it got too weird." Said Shou.

"How weird?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"Ever play any of the Phoenix Wright games?" asked Shou.

"No…" said Ranma-Chan.

"Trust me… having several Otaku shout "Hold it!" and "Objection!" got a little to grating." Said Shou, "It had to stop."

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Hikaru who came with Ran, Alex, Belle, Chiyo and Akane.

He gave them all flyers, "Anime Club Recruitment time."

"Oh I heard about this." said Akane, "Is it true about the debate portion."

"As I explained to Ranma we switched it with dancing." Said Shou.

"What does dancing have to do with anime?" asked Alex.

"You live with Momo… and you never saw the ending to the first season of Haruhi… or the opening to Lucky Star?" asked Shou.

Alex sweat dropped when he said that.

"How about you guys join in too." Said Shou, "I mean you're all going though it as well."

"I'm afraid I don't have the time." Said Belle, "You know with the dress shop and all."

"I have track practice." Said Ran.

Shou looked at the other four, "So you don't have excuses, do you?" asked Shou.

Akane, Hikaru, Chiyo and Alex all sweat dropped.

"Then I'm counting you all in." said Shou.

That was when there was a loud boom.

"What was that?" asked Sayuri.

That was when the wall exploded, when the dust settled they all saw Shampoo standing there with a determined look on her face.

"Oh great." Muttered Ranma-Chan.

"Ranma you die!" yelled Shampoo.

Shampoo tired to his Ranma-Chan with one of her Chui, but Ranma-Chan dodged.

That was when Ran ran towards her and punched Shampoo in the face.

"I bet you can catch me." Taunted Ran, who pulled down her eyelid and stuck out her tongue.

"Why you!" muttered Shampoo.

Ran ran out of the room and Shampoo followed, the entire class watched in shock when this happened.

"What does she think she's doing?" asked Alex.

Alex began to follow her, and Ranma-Chan, Akane, Hikaru and Momo followed suit.

"Please be all right." Whispered Chiyo.

That was when they heard insane laughter. They all turned to Gosunkugi laughing manically while holding a Ranma voodoo doll.

"Soon! Ranma will pay." He laughed.

"So… you think his magic is hooey or not." Said Shou.

"Magic doesn't work that way." Said Belle brushing her hair back.

"What happened here?" asked the teacher walking into the room.

"Shampoo." Said a random male student.

"Oh… okay." Said the teacher with a shrug.

Downstairs, somewhere behinds the school, Ran and Shampoo, were exchanging blows.

"Why you fight Shampoo?" asked Shampoo.

"I know you don't remember me, but I'm not the type to leave my friends hanging." Said Ran.

"Shampoo no care." Said Shampoo, "If you want to fight stupid fight then it you fault."

Shampoo tired to hit Ran, but Ran kept dodging. She then gave a round house, that made Shampoo drop her weapons.

"This is get started." Said Shampoo.

Elsewhere, Ryoga was at camp, wishing he was in Furinkan.

"Don't worry Fluttershy, I'll come back soon. I just wish I wasn't in Hokkaido." He thought.

That was when something came out of the bushes, it was Ran and Shampoo still fighting.

"Rainbow Dash? Shampoo? What are you doing here?" asked Ryoga.

Ran and Shampoo stopped their fighting to look at Ryoga.

"Um… where do you think you are?" asked Ran.

"Isn't this Hokkaido?" asked Ryoga.

Both Ran and Shampoo sweat dropped staring at the lost boy.

"Yeah… you idiot." Said Shampoo.

That was when Shampoo took this chance to punch Ran in the face.

"IS that all you got?" asked Ran.

The continued their fight.

Ryoga watched as they fought, he saw their moves. This wasn't just some random spar. This looked like a serous fight.

"What's going on?" he asked.

That was when the group following them came out of the same bushes. They stopped when they saw Ryoga and his camp.

"Hey Ryoga." Said Ranma-Chan.

"What's going on?" asked Ryoga.

"We'll explain later." Said Alex.

"Twilight." said Ranma-Chan, "I think this might be the time to use the memory spell."

"Okay." Said Hikaru, "But I need hot water."

Ryoga grabbed a kettle he was using to make some instant noodles.

"Thank you." Said Hikaru.

She used it on her self to turn her back to her pony form and she ran after Shampoo and Ran.

"So…" said Ryoga, "I'm not in Hokkaido?"

Ranma-Chan, Akane and Alex all groaned and face palmed… sometimes his sense of direction was just plain stupid.

Ran and Shampoo continued their fight when Shampoo found she couldn't move.

"Not this again!" shouted Shampoo.

"Ran! Hold her down." Said Twilight with her horn glowing.

"Right!" said Ran.

Ran held down the paralyzed Shampoo.

"What you doing?" asked Shampoo.

Twilight touched her horn with her forehead, and Shampoo began to see images in her head. Images of her being with male Ranma, the ponies, Akane and Ryoga all appeared in her mind.

Ran let go and Twilight moved away.

They looked at each other… however less than a second later Shampoo grabbed her head and began to scream in pain.

This when the others showed up.

"We have to run now"! shouted Twilight.

"What? Why?" asked Ran.

"If I replay apply it could cause damage." Said Twilight, "And I'm not going to do that. We have to get out of here now!"

They all ran away while Shampoo continued to scream in pain as the memories were once again repressed.

"What's going on?" asked Ryoga as they ran back towards the school.

"Shampoo's memories were erased beyond the fact I beat her as a girl." Said Ranma-Chan, "And I can't turn back to being a guy."

Ryoga's eyes widened when she said that, "What was that back there?" asked Ryoga.

"Twilight was using a memory spell to have her regain her memories." Said Momo, "But it didn't look like it didn't' work."

"For half a second it did." Said Twilight, "We'll have to see if there's a change next time."

Nearby Loofah watched them.

"So they do have a magical means to get her to recover her memory." She said to herself with a smirk, "I guess we should play that little game."

With Shampoo the pain stopped and she shook her head. She didn't know what they did, only that she wasn't in the mood to give the kiss of death to the one she fought.

Besides the one that really defeated her was that talking unicorn that that didn't count because she was an animal. Not a human.

The rest of the school day was okay, thankfully no one paid attention to the giant hole in the wall during the class and the Vice Principal didn't care either. Figuring they could find a way to repair the hole cheaply soon. After all he was just the vice principal, it wasn't his fault the Principal was in Hawaii trying to learn weird teaching techniques.

Also Ryoga hung out in the nurse's office until it was time for school to be over. After school they all went to the Cat Café to tell Ryoga what was going on.

"Oh hello, how was your day?" asked Cologne as they sat at a table.

"Shampoo came to kill me." Said Ranma with a shrug.

"I thought she might." Said Cologne.

"So how is Mousse?" asked Chiyo.

That was when Mousse came in exhausted.

"Please tell me there's no more deliveries." He said.

Cologne and Princess Luna had managed to convince Mousse to take on Shampoo's job while she had no memories of the restaurant.

"No… not for now." Said Cologne.

"Can you at least take the spell off my glasses?" asked Mousse.

"Luna put a spell on Mousse's glasses so that he can't take them off." Cologne said to them.

This caused everyone but Akane to laugh.

"Oh… I'm sorry Mousse…" apologized Chiyo.

"It's no problem." said Mousse who then turned towards Ranma-Chan, "When this is all over we're finally going to fight."

"Fine with me." Said Ranma-Chan with a shrug.

"By the way Mousse, this is Akane, Ranma's other fiancé." Said Hikaru, "And Akane this is Mousse, he's from the village."

"Oh nice to meet you Akane?" said Mousse, "By the way, when this is all over can you make it so that you cancel the Heaven and Earth Solution so that only marry Ranma."

This earned Mousse a whack in the head from Cologne.

"I guess we should tell Ryoga the full story of what's going on." Said Cologne.

They told Ryoga what's really going on and to say he was shocked would be an understatement.

"So will you help out?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"I'll help." Said Ryoga with a nod.

"Thanks man." Said Ranma-Chan.

"Well he would be useless…" said a voice, "And if he did defeat Shampoo it will only cause problems in the long run."

They turned to see Loofah standing at the door.

"Don't' worry." Said Loofah, "Shampoo isn't with me."

"Then why are you here?" asked Cologne.

Loofah took out a pill case, on it was labeled "Phoenix Pill."

"I have the Phoenix Pill!" said Loofah, "If you want to get it, then how about a little wager."

"What kind of wager?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"If that little spell of yours can get Shampoo to remember before she kills you, I'll give you it." Said Loofah.

"What if I just take it from you right now!" said Ranma-Chan.

She lunged towards the elder, but she jumped into the air and whacked Ranma-Chan with her cane.

"Sorry but you're a hundred years too young." Said Loofah, "Well I must be going… I'll see you soon."

With that Loofah left.

Ran helped Ranma-Chan up.

"I'll get her for this." Growled Ranma.

Cologne took a sip of tea, "Ranma, there might be a technique I can teach you." She said, "Though I don't know about it in your condition."

"I can handle it" said Ranma-Chan, "I can handle anything!"

Meanwhile on the western side of Japan, four figures arrived, all of them from Joketsuzoku.

"(We're finally here.)" said one of them.

"(How do you think it will take get to Tokyo?)" asked the second.

"(Probably just a day or so.)" answered the first.

"(I can't wait to see Shampoo.)" said the third.

"(Or the Cutie Mark Crusaders. They were so much fun.)" said the fourth.

"(I really hope it's not the worst case scenario.)" Said the second.

"(Don't worry, if it we can protect Ranma.)" said the first, "(Is everyone ready?)"

The four nodded and they headed for Tokyo, to hoping that it wasn't the worst case scenario.

Next Time: Ranma decides that s/he should defend herself/himself against Shampoo on his/her own! Which rubs Rainbow Dash the wrong way. However when Ranma is forced to have bodyguards in the form of friends from the village will s/he change their tune? Also Ranma tries to learn the technique from Cologne, but she's unsure... why? Because fire is involved... what will happen? Find out next time!


	25. Ranma's Bodyguards

Chapter 25: Ranma's Bodyguards

At school one day, Ran and Ranma-Chan glared at each other. Neither one was relenting. Due to Shampoo trying to kill Ranma, Ran promised to fight Shampoo when need be, considering that she had tired to fight Shampoo the first time and actually fought with the brainwashed Amazon the second time, she needed to be stopped.

"I don't need your help!" yelled Ranma-Chan.

"Why won't you need my help?" asked Ran.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"I'm just trying to help my friend!" yelled Ran.

"Well I don't need your help! I can defend myself just fine!" yelled Ranma-Chan.

That was when the teacher came into the room.

"I don't know what's going on, but can you two please stop." Said the teacher.

The two sat down, still glaring t each other.

In fact the glaring happened all though out class and it didn't help that the school decided that since Ranma-Chan was female in body that she would be in the girl's gym class for the time being. IT was during gym class the others started talking

"So what do you think is going to happen with them?" asked Hikaru.

"They're probably going to start actually fighting when we get out of school." Said Akane.

"Or I could say that if they start fighting the "terrorists win"." Said Momo.

"Please don't use that." Mumbled Akane.

"Do you even know what that means?" asked Hikaru.

"I heard it on the news involving Americans." Said Momo.

Everyone within ear shot face palmed.

And so as they were leaving school Ranma-Chan and Ran continued to glare at each other.

"All right you want this!" yelled Ranma-Chan tossing her bag to Akane.

"I'm fine wit hit." Tossing her bag to Momo.

Momo was about to say the phrase, but Alex just shook her head.

Before they could start fighting, Shampoo showed up.

"Ranma! I kill you!" yelled Shampoo going in for the attack.

Ranma-Chan gave a sweeping kick and ran into some nearby trees.

"Aren't you going to do something?" asked Hikaru.

"If Ranma doesn't my help, I'm not going to give it to him." Muttered Ran.

Hikaru took out a thermos.

"Either way, I'm going to have to try the spell again." Said Hikaru.

"Come on!" yelled Momo pointing in the direction that they ran to.

They all followed the fighters, even Ran.

Ranma-Chan and Shampoo continued to fight. But as the fight went on, Ranma-Chan noticed she was a disadvantage.

She was shorter in her female form. Much shorter.

Shampoo managed to get in some very good hits in.

Ranma-Chan tried to punch Shampoos, but Shampoo hit her with Chui before Ranma could get the hit in. Ranma-Chan fell to the ground.

That was when the others got there to watch. Ran watched as Ran wasn't moving.

"Are you okay?" asked Chiyo

"I have to do something." Muttered Ran.

Shampoo was about to deliver the final blow.

Ran was about to do something when Shampoo Chui hit something metal. It was a large colorful metal battle fan.

Everyone was surprised who was holding it, a girl with light blue hair with two buns and braids coming from them.

"(Fructis?)" asked Shampoo surprised.

"(Shampoo! Please stop them! You are being used by Loofah!) said the girl who was the often talked about Fructis.

"(Why would she use me?)" asked Shampoo, "(She's helping me kill Ranma to regain my honor!)"

"(But Elder Cologne and Elder Loofah's rivalry. Why would you trust her?)" asked Fructis.

"(Rivalry? They have a rivalry?)" asked Shampoo.

Fructis eyes widened when she said that.

"(Shampoo! Please forgive me…)" she whispered.

Fructis took out another fan and they started fighting each other.

"(Why are you trying to protect her)" asked Shampoo.

"(You'll understand when this is all over.)" said Fructis.

Shampoo tried to strike with her Chui but Fructis always managed to block with her fans.

Akane and Ran during this time managed to get to Ranma.

"You okay?" asked Akane.

"I'm fine." Said Ranma-Chan clearly lying.

Ran pressed one of Ranma's wounds.

"That hurt!" yelled Ranma-Chan.

"That's what you get." Muttered Ran.

Ranma-Chan and Ran began to glare at each other.

"This isn't time for you to be fighting!" yelled Akane.

Shampoo and Fructis continued their fight, when Shampoo was a water facet and knew what she had tog do. She destroyed the water facet and directed the water at Fructis, the water hit her caused her to seemingly vanish.

"(I will not end up like you Fructis!)" shouted Shampoo.

She turned to run towards where Ranma-Chan was when she was blocked by a bamboo staff and a trident . She saw two preteen girl blocking her way. Both were wearing the same outfit, one has red hair put into twin buns while the other had green hair put into one bun.

"(Ling-Lung, Lung-Lung.)" Said Shampoo.

"(We won't let you hurt Ranma!)" shouted the red haired one.

"(Please stop this big sister Shampoo!)" cried the green haired one.

That was when Twilight arrived.

"So I take it your magic can cure her." Said a voice.

Twilight turned to see. The purple haired girl that Princess Luna and the Cutie Mark Crusaders saw on when they first arrived in the village.

Twilight nodded, causing the girl to smirk.

"(Ling-Ling, Lung-Lung! Let Twilight help!)" said the girl in her native tongue.

The two nodded.

The tow girls nodded as Shampoo was once again paralyzed and forced to the ground.

"Sorry Shampoo." Apologized Twilight knowing it was probably going to cause pain again.

Twilight forced Shampoo to remember, the memories once again filled her head.

Shampoo blinked.

"What going…" said Shampoo.

But before she could finish her sentence, the pain rolled in.

"(All right! Ling-Ling! Go find Ranma! Lung-Lung help Twilight get to the cold water before anyone sees her like this. I'm going to get my sister's things.)" said the purple haired girl.

The twins nodded, the red haired one going to where Ranma was, while the green haired one went to over to Twilight to help her.

That was when the Purple haired girl saw a parakeet on her shoulder.

"(And I was wondering where you were.)" Said the girl.

The red haired hair girl named Ling-Ling got where Akane and Ran were helping Ranma-Chan stand.

"Oh Ling-Ling, you're here too?" asked Ranma-Chan surprised.

"We have go now." Said Ling-ling grabbing Ranma-Chan.

Ling-Ling began to carry Ranma-Chan.

"Who was that?" asked Akane.

"A girl from Shampoo's village." Said Ran.

"I guess that makes sense." Said Akane with a sweat drop.

Ling-Ling ran past Momo, Alex and Chiyo.

"Hi Ling-Ling!" called out Momo.

"Talk to her later." Said Hikaru as she ran up to them with Lung-Lung.

Ran and Akane caught up to them.

"All right! Everyone's here!" said lavender haired girl, in Japanese so Akane could understand, "LET'S RUN!"

And they run away following Ling-Ling.

They all got to the Cat Café.

"Oh Ranma, are you okay?" asked Cologne.

"At least I'm alive." Said Ranma sitting down.

Cologne turned to Ling-Ling, Lung-Lung and the lavender haired girl.

"(So I see the four of you were sent here to see what's going on.)" Said Cologne.

The Lavender haired girl nodded, "(Elder Lotion and Elder Soap sent us.)" she explained, "(Our is protect Ranma if this happened.)"

"I have the hot water for Fructis." Said Diana.

The lavender haired girl placed the clothes she had picked up and placed it on the floor. The parakeet flew into the clothes and Diana pour the hot water on the parakeet.

"You Akane?" asked Fructis.

"Yeah…" said Akane.

"I'm Pantene, this is my twin sister Fructis." Said the lavender haired girl.

"I'm Ling-Ling." Said Ling-Ling.

"And I'm Lung-Lung." Said Lung-Lung.

"They're girls form the village" said Cologne, "Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung are the best in their age group. And Pantene and Fructis are the best tag team in the village."

"(IS Mousse here? He left before we did.)" said Fructis.

That was when Mousse came into the room, Cologne handed him another box.

"Oh come on." Said Mousse who left to make the delivery.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"Our to see what Loofah is doing…" said Pantene, "However if it was true that she erased Shampoo's memories and trapped you in female form then it's our job to be your body guards."

"What?" asked Ranma-Chan.

Ran began to laugh, "Oh man that's too perfect." Said Ran.

"You have got to be kidding me." Muttered Ranma-Chan, "I can take care of myself."

"Shampoo almost kill you." Said Fructis.

"That was because I wasn't explaining her." Said Ranma-Chan.

"So you having smaller limbs than Shampoo is you not expecting her?" asked Pantene.

Ranma-Chan glared at Pantene, the boy stuck as a girl saw a glass of water and splashed Pantene with it causing Pantene to shrink into her clothes.

"See unexpected thing happen." Said Ranma-Chan.

That was when a lavender rabbit came out of the clothes and jumped onto Ranma-Chan's face, Ranma-Chan began to run back in forth while rabbit Pantene continued to cling onto Ranma-Chan's face causing everyone in the room to sweat drop.

"Isn't she supposed to be the mature one out of you four?" asked Alex.

"Should we stop them?" asked Chiyo.

"No… they're stop eventually." Said Cologne.

"What's going on down here?" asked Belle coming into the main area.

Meanwhile Shampoo arrived at the place that she was staying with Loofah.

"(So how was your day?)" asked Loofah.

"(That unicorn meddled again." muttered Shampoo.

Loofah scowled.

Shampoo sat down and looked at down.

"(What's wrong?)" asked Loofah.

"(Fructis… Pantene… Ling-Ling… Lung-Lung… all of them are trying to help Ranma.)" Whispered Shampoo.

"(I guess there is some sort of conspire… I don't know why they want to see you fail. Then again I can see why Fructis and Pantene do, they failed at killing the women that defeated them… Which is why they are forever branded with the Jusenkyo Curse…)" said Loofah.

Shampoo gritted her teeth. She wasn't going to end up like them…

Back at the cat café, Ranma-Chan and Pantene had calmed down.

"Fine, I'll expect that you're trying to help me." Sighed Ranma-Chan.

"And yet you won't let me help…" muttered Ran.

"She no know that you not human." Said Fructis.

"That's right." Said Pantene, "And knowing Loofah she'll end up using the full bodied cat tongue on you."

Ran gritted her teeth when she said.

"Are you going to make up?" asked Alex.

"Because if you two continue to fight, the terrorists win." Said Momo.

Everyone but Diana groaned at the table.

"Please stop watching the U.S. News…" muttered Ranma-Chan.

"So why were you four chosen?" asked Hikaru changing the subject.

"Basically Shampoo knows our weaknesses." Said Pantene, "Mine and my sister's is that we fell into Spring of Drawn Rabbit and Spring of Drowned Parakeet, so while we are skilled, it's a huge weakens."

"Wait… are Parakeets even native to the area?" asked Akane.

"There Spring of Drowned Emu, Spring of Drowned Lemur and Spring of Drowned Saber tooth Tiger… Jusenkyo weird like that…" said Fructis.

"While Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung are not as strong as big sister Shampoo." Said Ling-Ling.

"We use special moves that can beat big sister Shampoo." Said Lung-Lung.

"We recently perfect "Dance of the Fire Dragon."" Said Ling-Ling.

"You mean one with the weird music while you take out that Dragon thing that breathes fire?" asked Momo.

The two nodded happily.

Akane stared at them.

"They're kids." Said Cologne.

"I really hope that you don't have to use that to defend me." Muttered Ranma-Chan.

"(But there's something important I found out I found out.)" Said Fructis in her native language, "(It looks like Loofah erased all memories of your and Loofah's really from Shampoo's mind.)"

Cologne scowled… "(I see.)" She mumbled.

"Um…" said Ranma-Chan.

"Can you please translate?" asked Akane.

After translating for them, both Ranma-Chan and Akane were surprised.

"Great…" muttered Ranma-Chan, "It all makes sense now."

"If it makes you feel better." Said Twilight, "I noticed it took longer for the memory loss to kick in."

"Really?" asked Ranma-Chan, "So it is work! Working great!"

That was when Ranma-Chan remembered something.

"Wait Cologne… didn't you say you were thinking about training me in something that might help me?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"Yes… but I also said I was unsure about teaching you because of your condition." Said Cologne.

"Please don't tell me it's because I'm small or a girl." Said Ranma-Chan.

"No it's not that." Said Cologne, "It's just that fire is involved in the training."

"Oh wow! IS it like…" said Momo.

"No…" said Cologne cutting her off, "I'll show you out back."

They all followed to the back yard. Cologne lit a campfire and took out some chestnuts.

"Watch this." Said Cologne.

She moved her arms so fast while cooking the chestnuts that they couldn't see any of it.

"I believe you can see the draw backs." Said Cologne.

"Ranma can't get near heat with out crying." Said Alex.

Ranma glared at Alex.

"What it's true." Said Alex, "Remember this morning with the toast."

"And yesterday with the soup." Said Hikaru.

"Let's not forget last night when you tried to turn off the lamp in your room." Said Belle.

"Okay, okay! I get it." Said Ranma-Chan.

"There is the Tokyo Grandpa Point, which is the temporary cure, but you only get this once." Said Cologne.

"If I want to defend myself I have to do it." Said Ranma-Chan.

Cologne nodded and gave Ranma-Chan the pressure point. Ranma-Chan changed back into Ranma and began to training.

"Can I join in too?" asked Ran.

"Of course, he should have a training partner." Said Cologne.

And so after fighting and glaring at each other all, Rainbow Dash and Ranma got over it.

While Ranma trained it was decided that Fructis and Pantene would stay with Ranma while he trained, while someone would take Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung to the Dojo.

Twilight, Applejack and Fluttershy were telling Soun, Genma, Nabiki, Kasumi and Ryoga about the bodyguard situation.

"So they're going to be staying here?" asked Nabiki.

"It's only temporary." Said Twilight.

"So are you." Said Nabiki.

"It's only until Shampoo gets her memories back." Said Ryoga who sent silent leaving an unsaid "Or Ranma dies".

"I don't know if they're up to snuff." Said Soun.

"Why?" asked Kasumi.

"Because they're playing hide and seek in the yard as we speak." Said Soun.

"There's two more you know." Said Twilight.

"What is it the stupid parakeet and that bunny girl?" asked Genma.

"Yes." Answered Twilight.

Genma groaned, "I was making a joke." Said Genma.

Hours later the rest were walking home while Ranma held an umbrella.

"You look ridiculous holding that you know." Said Ran.

"I know…" said Ranma.

Ranma looked at the burns on his hands. He was close, he figured another day of training he would be able to master it.

"Just one more day, then I can fight evenly against Shampoo." Thought Ranma.

That was when Ranma was splashed with cold water form an old woman blessing her walkway.

Momo took out her trombone and did "Wah! Wah! Wah!" with it.

"You okay?" asked Akane.

"I'm fine…" said Ranma-Chan trying not to cry.

"I asked you if you wanted a raincoat." Said Belle.

"I didn't think that would happen." Cried Ranma-Chan.

And so Ranma began training to learn a new technique… which might not go anyways due to reason of heat.

At least he has bodyguards that will help him/her if s/he needs it.

Next Time: With Ranma's training stuck due to the fact he can't handle heat, he's not exactly feeling happy. But that's what the fair is for! Also Cologne has gotten a special gift for everyone. What is it? Find out next time!


	26. Festival Time

Chapter 26: Festival Time

Applejack, Twilight, Akane and EVEN Pinkie didn't liked what was on TV.

"Is the movie almost over?" muttered Akane.

Unfortunately Fructis has taken over the TV was watching Twilight… the movie… not the unicorn.

"Oh Edward..." said Fructis drooling slightly.

"Seriously? Isn't their village supposed to be remote?" asked Akane, "How is she a fan?"

"It is weird." Said Rarity walking into the room, then she turned to Fructis, "And how can you like Edward? Jacob is supportive of her."

They all turned to Rarity.

"Please tell me you were joking about being a fan." Said Applejack.

"Of course I am." Said Rarity, "I made everyone yukatas for the festival tonight."

"Oh really?" asked Akane.

"Thank you." Said Twilight.

That night there was a festival going on nearby and there was the Japanese titration of going out in a yukata… mostly if one was a girl.

Plus it helped that the Cat Café was running a booth there.

"I can't wait! I've been wanting to go since I've seen it in anime, like Lucky Star, Haruhi Suzumiya, Tenchi, Haruhi Suzumiya, Sailor Moon, Haruhi, Suzumiya Azumanga Daioh…"

"Why do you keep mentioning Haruhi Suzumiya?" asked Applejack with a sweat drop.

"You don't want to know." Said Pinkie.

"So how is Ranma doing?" asked Rarity.

"OW! This is hot!" cried Ranma-Chan from the yard.

The yard, Ranma was still prating the "Chestnuts Roasting on an Open fire" as the training technique was called.

"I can't get it… I can get it." Said Ranma-Chan.

"Ranma… I hate to say this. But just give up already." Said Rainbow Dash.

"I won't give up!" yelled Ranma-Chan, she put her hand near the fire and began to tear up.

"Still trying?" asked Pantene.

"Yeah…" said Ranma-Chan.

Pantene shook her head, "How long has he been going for?" asked Pantene.

"Like an hour." Said Rainbow Dash.

Pantene stared at Ranma, "Why don't you try another way to train?" asked Pantene, "Maybe involving something that isn't hot…"

"Oh Ranma!" came Rarity's voice.

"What?" asked Ranma who didn't want to deal with rarity at that moment.

"I made you a yukata for the festival." Said Rarity.

This got Ranma-Chan out of training mode.

"What? You made a yukata?" asked Ranma-Chan who was unsure how to feel about that, mostly because nowadays girls were the ones that wore yukatas to festivals.

Rarity help it up along with the obi, while it wasn't girly, Ranma-Chan still felt uncomfortable wearing it.

"I don't know." Said Ranma-Chan.

"But I made it just for you." Said Rarity.

Ranma-Chan sighed… "Fine… but only one time." Said Ranma-Chan.

Rarity gave a big smile, "Perfect!" said Rarity.

Ranma-Chan didn't know this was s/he was going to use that phrase a lot in tee future when it came to Rarity and clothes.

"That certainly is cute." Said Cologne.

"Please don't remind me." Mumbled Ranma-Chan.

"By the way I have something to give everyone." Said Cologne.

They all met in the common room (as none of them wanted to be in the living with room with that one) and Cologne had 9 differently colored cell phones. One red, one lavender, one sky blue, one pink, one white, one blue, one violet, one light yellow and one orange.

"I also bought one for Luna." Said Cologne.

"Thank you so much." Said Twilight taking the lavender one.

"So the last one is for Shampoo?" asked Ranma-Chan who took the red one.

"Yes, but I think you body guards should take it for now." Said Cologne, "So be honest I've been planning to give you these for months."

"This is so great…" said Pinkie who took the pink one, "Shou and Emi keep giving me weird looks whenever I tell them I don't have a cell phone."

"Keep these on you at all times." Said Cologne, "We don't know what will happen."

They nodded…

"Well I minds as well get back to training." Said Ranma-Chan.

"So… has he been able to train at all?" asked Cologne.

"No…" muttered Rainbow Dash.

That night everyone went to the festival.

"Oh! Oh what should I get first?" asked Momo, "Or what I do? Oh man! This is so much fun!"

Blossom, Suzette and Haruka ran off with Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung.

"Be careful!" called out Belle.

"I'll watch over them." Said Chiyo.

"That's a good idea since you're the only baby sitter they'll listen to." Said Alex.

"I'll come with you." Said Ryoga who was dragged along.

"That would be nice. " said Chiyo.

Chiyo grabbed Ryoga's hand and followed after the younger girls.

"So what do you guys want to do first?" asked Momo.

"Well what do you want to do Pinkie…" said Ranma-Chan with the air black around her.

"Come on Ranma." Said Akane, "This is a festival."

"You should use this time to relax and have fun." Said Hikaru.

"I guess you're right." Said Ranma-Chan.

Ranma began to run around the festival giving off the appeared of having fun. This made Akane face palm.

"I think he might be over doing it." Mumbled Belle with a sweat drop.

"Hey! Look! Goldfish scoop!" called out Momo, "Does anyone else want to try with me?"

"Sure I would." Said Akane.

Both Momo and Akane went over to the both and the others in their group.

"All right, anyone you catch you get to keep." Said the owner the stall… who looked very shady.

"I don't know if you should do this booth." Said Alex.

"I just want to try." Said Momo.

Both of them began to put the paddles in water, but they both broke right off the battle.

"Here, I'll give you more." Said the stall owner.

Everyone time that they put the paddle in water they broke.

"Let me try." Said Ranma-Chan sitting down next to them.

Ranma-Chan proceeded to use her speed to catch all of the goldfish. This got a giant crowd.

"What's going on?" asked Suzette.

"Its Ranma, don't that goldfish thing." Said Blossom.

When Ranma-Chan was done everyone watching applauded.

"Heh… easy." Said Ranma-Chan, "Who wants a goldfish."

"That girl will ruin me." Thought the stall owner.

That was when a he took out a tank of piranhas.

"If you can catch all of these piranhas with your bare hands then you will get to keep as many of the fish as you want." Said the stall owner.

"Why do you have a tank full of piranhas?" asked Hikaru.

"Why wouldn't I have one?" asked the stall owner.

The crowed booed.

"Cheater!" yelled one person.

"Charlatan!" yelled another.

"Shenanigans!" yelled another person.

However the owner paid no attention to them.

Ranma-Chan had different ideas all together.

"It's just like the same idea of chestnuts roasting an open fire, instead of doing of getting burned I'll have to worry about getting bitten! I can do this." Ranma-Chan thought.

"He has that look on his face again." Said Belle.

"He's going to do it… isn't he?" asked Hikaru.

"Oh yeah." Mumbled Akane.

"Actually, I think this is what Ranma needed." Said Pantene.

"He's going to use it for his training." Said Ran.

And with the tank of piranhas Ranma perfected the training.

In the end he gave a gold fish to Momo, Chiyo, Suzette and Haruka gold fish along with all of the other little kids watching.

"That was lucky." Said Ranma.

"No… that was beyond lucky." Said Akane.

"Seriously Ranma. What are the chances of you challenging the one guy who happened to have a piranha tank." Said Ryoga.

"Why couldn't I keep any of them?" asked Ran.

"You are not owning a piranha." Said Hikaru, "I don't even know where he got them."

"So what do you guys want to do now?" asked Ranma-Chan who was in a good mood.

"What to the Cat Café's stall?" asked Alex.

"Mousse ad Luna." Said Pantene.

"Fructis want to see what combination." Said Fructis.

They got to the ring toss booth, which was what the Cat Café was doing.

"COME ONE COME ALL TO THE RING TOSS BOOTH!" called out Diana in the royal Canterlot voice to be the one trying to get the attention of the costumer.

"Do you really have to use that voice to get everyone's attention?" asked Mousse.

"How else am I going to get costumers?" she asked.

"Using a bill horn." Said Mousse.

"But why would I need a bullhorn when I can use the Royal Canterlot voice?" asked Diana.

"Just never mind." Said Mousse.

That was when the large group of friends arrived.

"Enjoying the festival?" asked Mousse very, very, very sarcastically.

"We are." Said Ling-Ling.

"It so much fun!" said Lung-Lung.

Mousse groaned.

"So how's business?" asked Alex.

"Okay… it might be better if someone didn't use the Royal Canterlot voice." Said Mousse.

"You Mousse?" asked Momo.

Mousse stared at Momo blankly.

"Yes… me…" muttered Mousse.

Diana looked at the five kids.

"You girls want a free toss." Said Diana.

"What would Cologne say if you were giving them a free toss?" asked Mousse.

"I say it's a good idea." Said Cologne appearing from nowhere.

Mousse sweat dropped she did that, he sighed and gave the girls their rings.

However Ranma-Chan jumped suddenly. Why? Because she dodged Shampoo trying to attack her.

"(Shampoo! IT isn't wise to try this when we're all standing here…)" said Pantene taking out a sword from her yukata.

Shampoo glared at Pantene and Fructis who had prepared her battle fans. That was when Shampoo grabbed Ranma-Chan and threw her a long ways away. Then followed Ranma-Chan's fall.

"Oh no… oh no…" whispered Chiyo.

"What are we going to do? We can't fight with a huge crowd." Muttered Ran.

"She's right." Said Hikaru.

"I have an idea." Said Cologne, she turned her attention to Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung and smile.

Ranma-Chan managed to land on her feet. She got in battle mode.

"All right Shampoo! I'm ready for you!" yelled Ranma-Chan.

That when something Ranma-Chan's head, she looked down and saw it was a package for ear plugs.

She looked up and saw Akane, Ran and Momo motioning her to put them in her ear.

"Oh no… they're not…" thought Ranma-Chan.

She sighed and put them in her ears.

"What you doing?" asked Shampoo.

That was when the music started…

"Oh no…" she thought.

Shampoo couldn't stop herself from dancing.

"I can't believe I'm being saved like this." Thought Ranma-Chan, who then noticed the people stayed a safe distance, "Then again I can see why they're doing this."

That was when the Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung showed up with a dragon that belong in a Chinese New Year Parade… but breathed actual fire.

Shampoo wanted to get away, but the music made her dance. Until the fire hit her. She fell the ground while it was low temperature (well for fire), she fell to the ground.

"Now Twilight!" shouted both Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung.

Twilight (whom people assumed was some sort of costume). Ran over to Shampoo and placed her horn on her forehead, making it glow.

Shampoo's memories started t once again return.

"Twilight, please stop Shampoo…" whispered Shampoo.

That was when the programming once again returned, causing Shampoo to scream in pain.

Chiyo and Pantene both grabbed Shampoo, while Alex and Belle motioned for Twilight to come over to them.

However the crowd paid no attention to any of that, they were applauding the twins' effort for the "show".

Not too far away, Shampoo was unconscious in the medical tenet. Cologne managed to tell the nurse running it about what was going on, while both Pantene and Chiyo looked on.

"I see." Said the woman, "I'll make sure she doesn't leave the tent until the festival is over."

"I don't get it…" muttered Pantene looking at the nurse, "How can you buy this so easily?"

"I am the nurse from Tomobiki High." Answered the nurse.

"Oh…" said Chiyo.

"So I take it this normal for you." Said Paten.

"Thank you so much, Sakura." Said Cologne having met the nurse during preparation.

And since this couldn't be said earlier in the conversation: CAMEO!

Chiyo, Pantene and Cologne left the tent while Loofah looked on.

"Paralyzed because the Dance of the Fire Dragon." Mumbled Loofah, "Perhaps another form of paralysis to combat it."

Elsewhere on the grounds, the large group of friends were eating cotton candy.

"Wait… I don't get why Shampoo tried to attack Ranma." Said Haruka.

"We tell you another time." Said Ling-Ling.

"You better." Muttered Haruka.

"This is going to get harder to hide from them." Said Alex.

""I know." Whispered Belle.

That was when both Chiyo and Pantene joined them.

"So how's Shampoo?" asked Ranma.

"Well she's fine." Said Paten.

"And the nurse beloved Cologne about Shampoo memories being erased." Said Chiyo.

"Here." Said Ryoga handing Chiyo a cotton candy.

"Thank you." Whispered Chiyo.

"And she accepted the story." Said Ranma.

"She's the nurse for Tomobiki High." Said Pantene.

"Makes sense…" said Akane with a sweat drop.

"So… what do you guys want to do next?" asked Momo, "I mean we still need to visit a shoot galleries… or maybe buy fireworks…"

Ranma-Chan smiled at Momo wanted to do things tonight was a good night, even if she was rescued in the most ridiculous way possible.

Meanwhile in the house of the third richest family in Japan, a teenaged girl went into her special closest and found out her poisons were gone. She went to her brother's chambers and began to accuse him.

"Bother dear." Said the girl who turned out to be none other than Kodachi.

"Yes?" asked Kuno.

"What have you done with my poisons?" asked Kodachi.

"I have no idea." Said Kuno.

"You stole them didn't you?" asked Kodachi.

"I have not!" yelled Kuno, "But I applaud whoever did it."

"Liar!" yelled Kodachi.

On top of the roof, Loofah smiled evil… her plan would work. After all if Ranma could fight back then Shampoo would be able to kill him.

Next time: Fluttershy/Chiyo is worried about being unable to help her friends. Even Rarity knows marital arts. However when push comes to shove it turns out perhaps she has it in her. Meanwhile the first stage of the test of the Anime Clubs begins... who will get the highest score... then again that's an easy one... who will get second place? Find out next time!


	27. Butterfly Effect

Chapter 27: Butterfly Effect

Everyone who lives in the Tendo Household woke up to a good yet the same time annoying wake up call.

"Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" shouted Ranma-Chan.

"Is that all you got!" came Rainbow Dash's voice.

Rarity got up, left her room went into the common room, opened the window and yelled out "BE quiet! We're trying to sleep!"

Rarity headed back to the room, muttering things under her breath.

"Were they bothering you?" asked Rarity to Fluttershy.

"No, I'm fine." Said Fluttershy in the other best in the room.

"Okay." Said Rarity.

Fluttershy sighed as Rarity went back to sleep.

That morning at breakfast, Ranma-Chan was lagging about how he was going to defeat Shampoo.

"I'm so going to defeat Shampoo next she shows up! I just know it!" called out Ranma-Chan.

"Yes, yes. You're going to defeat Shampoo…" said Nabiki, "Can someone please come up with another topic."

"So you guys are really going to join me in the anime club test?" asked Pinkie.

"Yeah it sounds like fun." Said Akane, she was lying but it would for a good cause.

"I seriously don't get the anime club." Muttered Nabiki.

"Yes it does sound weird." Said Rarity.

"I don't care! It sound fun!" said Pinkie.

"Everything is fun to you." Mumbled Nabiki.

Sometime later, they got to school.

"I'm not looking forward to explaining this." Sighed Ranma-Chan, referring to her four bodyguards.

"Don't worry, only one will be in classroom." Said Fructis.

"I know." Said Ranma-Chan.

As they headed to the building, Belle got a bad feeling. She turned around and block someone trying to attack her with a mallet.

"Hello Belle." Said Kodachi.

"May I ask why are you suddenly attacking me?" asked Belle.

"I'm not here to attack you." Said Kodachi.

Kodachi saw her brother and ran over to him.

"Brother dear, I want you confess to stealing my poisons." She said.

"I already told you! I did not steal any of your poisons." Said Kuno.

And the two began to bicker about the poisons.

"I wonder what's that about?" asked Alex.

"Since when are you a martial artist?" Pentene asked Belle.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Said Belle.

Chiyo looked at Belle.

"Is something wrong darling?" asked Belle.

"No… I'm fine." Said Chiyo.

Alex looked at her, she knew that Chiyo was lying but didn't know why.

Later that morning, the teacher was expelling something, why Fructis (who had classroom duty that day) was in class.

"So just ignore her and go about your business..." said the teacher.

All of the boys in class looked at Ranma-Chan, in awe.

After lass and during the break between classes, the boys walked over to Ranma-Chan (well expect for Gosunkugi, he was plotting some sort of voodoo curse to set on Ranma-Chan).

"Can I touch you?" asked a random boy.

"What why?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"I mean you turn into a girl, you're engaged to two girls, you're "just friends" with several other girls and now you have a quartet of hot amazons being your bodyguards." Said Hiroshi.

"You're a god among men." Said Daisuke.

"Yeah, I mean how much how much eroge material are you planning on attracting?" asked Shou.

Ranma-Chan sweat dropped.

"So should we'll tell them how old Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung are?" asked Akane.

"Let's just let them have their fun." Mumbled Hikaru.

That afternoon, after school, Ranma-Chan, Momo, Akane, Hikaru, Alex, Chiyo and Fructis (who wasn't taking the test) all entered a class room that the anime club was allowed to use for the test. There were many students of various classes.

"Okay." Said Emi who was the current president of the anime, "This is a test to test your knowledge about anime! You need a 50 or higher to pass. Now any questions?"

Several hands went up, including Momo's.

"Oh and before you ask, no this is not based on the first part of the Chunin exam from Naruto."

All of the hands went down.

"Very well now begin." Said Emi.

They began the test, after about 20 minutes everyone was done.

"All right, wait out in the hall while we grade the tests." Said Emi, "It should take 5 minutes."

"We will also outright say the top three students who assed." Said Shou.

Everyone who took the test waited in the hall.

"So Momo, since you're the only one us who wants to get in, do you think you passed?" asked Akane.

"Oh yeah! I think I aced it." Said Momo giving the V sign.

That was when Ranma-Chan felt some people poking her.

"Will you stop doing that?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"I'm sorry…" said one of the boys taking the test, "But it's just that! You are a living legend."

"Can you please shake my hand?" asked a second.

"Bless me so that I can have good luck like you." Said a third.

That was when the doors opened.

"Everyone please stop bothering Ranma." Said Emi, "He might seem like a god among Otaku, but he's just a normal guy… who happens to turn into a girl, can marry many women if he wanted to and is currently being protected by Amazons."

"That's no helping." Said Ranma.

"Well we tabulated everyone's scores, and only two of you didn't pass the first exam." Said Emi.

All of the otaku who took the test silently wished that it was Akane, Hikaru or Alex who failed, they wanted to keep Chiyo due to her being so moe and Ranma because of well… he was Ranma.

"Okay to announce the top three." Said Emi, "The only person who scored 100 is… Momo Mochi!"

"Really!" cheered Momo who was jumping up and down.

"Now the person with the second highest score is…" said Emi, "… Hikaru Hakumei."

There was an awkward silence as they all stared at Hikaru.

"Twilight… did you study for this?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"Maybe…" said Hikaru rubbing the back of her head.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Twilight… you have a weird problem when it comes to tests." Said Akane.

Hikaru sighed and sweat dropped.

"Okay in third place…" said Emi.

They didn't pay attention who was in third place.

"So, I guess that mean Twilight is going to be in the next contest with me." Said Momo.

"That's something I want to see." Said Ranma-Chan.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Hikaru.

Twilight was a terrible dancer. Ranma never saw her dance only heard stories about it.

"I'm going to quietly inform the two people who didn't pass." Said Emi, "If I do not tap you on the shoulder it means you passed."

Emi walked over to Chiyo and Alex and tapped them on the shoulders.

"No not the Moe girl!" cried of the boys who took the test.

"Sorry but she only got one answer right, and the only reason why she even took the test was to support her friends." Said Emi, "She might be Moe, but if she's just there to be Moe then that's wrong."

"But what about Mikuru?" asked the same boy.

"I'm not kidnapping her so we can put her in costumes! No means no." said Emi.

The boys sighed… and went into the classroom.

"We'll see you at home." Said Akane.

Alex and Chiyo nodded and went downstairs while they went into orientation for the dicing portion of the test.

Alex and Chiyo got to the entrance of the school to find Ran waiting.

"So what do you think you're doing?" asked Alex.

"Waiting for Ranma." Said Ran, "Figure he could use more help."

The two nodded and left.

Back in the classroom, Emi explained the second test.

"You see due to rash of certain phrases yelled in the debate portion." Said Emi, "We have switches to a dancing portion which you will have to memorize a dance from a dancing opening or ending."

"Objection!" yelled a random person.

"Please don't yell that out." Muttered Emi, she place a bowl of several pieces of paper, "Please pick a slip, most of them say "Hare Hare Yukai" and "Motteke! Sailor Fuku" but there are some other ones in there too. When you pick, you have to tell us so we can make a list of what songs we'll need."

They all lined up one by one and picked out the pieces of paper and told them what the members of the club what they got.

"What did you guys get?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"Oh! I got H.P.S.J. from Bobo-bo!" cheered Momo, "It's my new jam!"

"I got Hare Hare Yukai." Said Hikaru.

"Motto! Hade ni ne from Kannagi." Said Akane, "Never heard of it."

"Well I got Motteke Sailor Fuku." Said Ranma-Cahn.

"IF anyone who goes to school wants to watch, they can." Said Emi.

Elsewhere, with Chiyo and Alex.

"You've been quiet today." Said Alex.

"I've always been quiet." Said Chiyo.

"Quieter than usual." Corrected Alex.

"Please don't tell anyone." Said Chiyo.

"I promise I won't tell anyone." Said Alex.

"Pinkie swear." Said Chiyo.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." Said Alex performing the swear.

Chiyo sighed, "I've been feeling so useless lately." She admitted.

"What do you mean?" asked Alex.

"I mean you have you leg strength, Twilight still has her magic, Rainbow Dash always knew how to fight, Rarity knows martial arts and Pinkie is Pinkie…" she explained, "There's nothing I can do to help Ranma."

"You've been treating his wounds." Said Alex.

"Pantene is better than me with treating human wounds." Said Chiyo.

"Come on let's go get some noodles." Said Alex.

"Okay." Said Chiyo.

Meanwhile Shampoo waited in one place holding some sort of bomb while wearing a mask.

(Flashback)

"(Shampoo use this bomb on Ranma and any of her companions. It contains a paralysis poison that should incapacitate them enough time for you to kill them.)" Loofah told.

Shampoo nodded and looked at the bomb.

(End of Flashback)

That was when she noticed, Ranma-Chan coming over with her friends. She his herself and waited.

"This is going to be so much fun!" said Momo.

"So can I come?" asked Ran.

"Why do you want to come?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"Just to cheer you guys on." Said Ran.

She just wanted to see Twilight's bad dancing, it should be funny in human form.

That was when the bomb exploded right in front of them.

"What the…" muttered Ranma-Chan.

All of them fell to the ground as they saw Shampoo wearing the gas mask.

"Why can I move…" mumbled Ran.

"It's… the bomb." Mumbled Akane.

"(A poison gad bomb?)" muttered Pantene, "(That is too dirty.)"

"(There's nothing about dirty tricks when it comes to kiss of death.)" muttered Shampoo.

While Hikaru couldn't move, she still had access to her magic. She used it to life her cell phone and dialed Luna's number.

And the cat café, both Alex and Chiyo entered.

"So how did the test go?" asked Cologne.

"We both failed." Said Alex.

"Well enter one of you were trying to get in, so it's okay." Said Cologne.

"Gomen ne sunao ja nakute" blurred out some music.

They all looked at Diana as she answered her phone.

"Isn't that…" said Cologne.

"Pinkie chose the ring tone." She explained.

Diana answered it, "Hello?" she responded.

"Luna…" came Twilight voice from the other end, "Shampoo… Shampoo used... some sort of…. paralysis poison bomb..."

"What? Where are you?" asked Diana, "Twilight? Twilight?"

She got no answer. Diana hung up her phone. She took a breath and her hand began to glow.

"I can sense her magic." She said.

"What's wrong?" asked Cologne.

"Shampoo used some sort of poisonous bomb." Said Diana.

"Wait you don't think." Said Alex.

"She or Loofah was the one that stole Kodachi's poisons." Said Chiyo.

"I'll be right back." Said Cologne, she ran into the kitchen and ran back very quickly, "I have the antidote."

"MOUSSE!" shouted Diana using the royal Canterlot voice.

Mousse came out the kitchen.

"Please don't' yell." Said Mousse.

"There's an emergency." Said Cologne, "Unfortunately your in charge until we get back."

"Fine…" muttered Mousse.

Cologne turned Alex and Chiyo, "You two should come along." Said Cologne.

The two nodded and they all stood around her.

"This will be unpleasant." Said Diana.

"You're going to teleport?" asked Alex.

"Do not worry, even in human form I can do this with out making mistakes." Said Diana.

And so Diana teleported all of them away to where she sensed Twilight's magic.

A bout a minute earlier.

Before Hikaru could finished her explanation Shampoo grabbed her phone.

"I no know you call. But they won't make it time." Said Shampoo.

Shampoo looked at the cell phone in her hand, she knew she should destroy it, but for some reason, she walked away several feet and placed the phone on the ground.

"No…" whispered Hikaru.

Shampoo went over to a nearby wall and pulled out her Chui.

"You die Ranma." Said Shampoo.

Everyone watched in horror as Shampoo readied her weapon while they were helpless.

That was when there was a flash of dark blue energy, and the four appeared.

"Why you…" growled out Shampoo.

"(Please stop this Shampoo.)" Said Cologne.

"(No… unless you explain why you're helping her.)" said Shampoo.

Chiyo looked at all of her friends. She could tell that all of them were suffering, she began to shake.

"Get Fluttershy out of here." Whispered Ranma-Chan.

"How dare you…" growled Chiyo, "HOW DARE YOU!"

Chiyo gave Shampoo the stare.

Whenever Fluttershy got really upset or angry she had a strange ability called "The Stare". It made the targets free up in fear, even fearsome dragons or cockatrices weren't immune to it.

Of course Shampoo froze up.

"What is this?" thought Shampoo who found herself terrified.

"So that's the stare…" mumbled Ranma-Chan.

Of cause what she would do next was something that was comely and 100 percent unexpected. Chiyo ran towards Shampoo and delivered a sharp blow with her palm. Shampoo was sent staggering back.

Everyone gaped at this turn of events… because seriously, this was Fluttershy.

"That's new…" said Cologne.

"I think I might be hallucinating from the poison." Mumbled Ran.

"It's just like Hinata." Cheered Momo… well as much as she could due to the poisoning.

Chiyo managed to do two-palm blow to Shampoo.

"I guess we should use this time to give them the antidote." Said Cologne.

"Yeah…" agreed Alex who didn't know how to respond.

Cologne divided up the antidote and the three of them gave Shampoo's victims the antidote, with Ranma, Hikaru and Ling-Ling receiving the first doses.

Chiyo continued her jabs at Shampoo.

Shampoo didn't know but she couldn't move as she regicide her beating.

Hikaru was able to get up.

"You think you can do it?" asked Cologne.

Hikaru nodded, she took out a thermos, which she poured on herself.

"Fluttershy!" called out.

Chiyo stopped her attacks as she saw Twilight, who looked like she was ready to used the memory spell.

Twilight managed to tackle Shampoo, who wasn't in good shape was easy to knock down, she once again applied the memory spell.

Shampoo looked at Chiyo, "Fluttershy… good job." Said Shampoo.

A couple seconds later, the programming once again hit her.

"Did you give everyone the doses?" asked Diana.

Both Alex and Cologne nodded.

Those that were able to stand up helped those that were still recovering as Diana teleported everyone away.

In the distance Loofah watched, she took out a note pad and she wrote "Do not lock the yellow one cursed form, it will make thing worse".

"That certainly was unexpected." Mumbled Loofah.

Back at the Cat Café.

"I can't believe they didn't tell me." Said Belle.

"You don't like fighting so it's no wonder." Said Mousse.

Belle glared at him, "I might like it, but I'm still good it."

"Since when?" asked Mousse.

Before she could answer, they teleported into the restaurant.

"Are you all right?" asked Belle.

"So what happened?" asked mousse.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Muttered Pantene.

"Try me." Said Mousse.

And so they told them who was the one that saved the day.

You're right…" said Mousse, "I don't believe you."

"I really don't know what happened…" whispered Chiyo who blushing bright red.

"I have a theory." Said Cologne, "Perhaps due to a combination of your human form and all the fights you witnessed, The Stare evolved into a fighting style all your own."

"That seems… possible." Said Hikaru (who had since changed back else some poor sap see her).

They all agreed that was the best way to put it and leave it at that.

"Either way! That was really cool! It was like you're your Hinata costume was foreshadowing or something." Said Momo, "It's good thing you didn't dress up like Mikuru otherwise Emi probably would have let the anime club member kidnap you and make you into the clubs mascot."

"Um… can we change the subject?" asked Chiyo with a large sweat drop.

"We have to change strategies." Said Diana, "We can't just wait around for Shampoo anymore. We act instead react."

"So what are we going to do?" asked Hikaru.

"Knowing she would expect the four us to jump Shampoo if it ever came to that." Said Pantene.

"We'll figure out a way." Said Cologne, "In a way that will surprise them."

That night, Fluttershy sat on the roof of the Tendo House.

"So I heard what happened today." Said Ryoga sitting next to her.

Fluttershy nodded.

"I wish I could have seen it." Said Ryoga blushing slightly, "It sounded amazing."

"It all seemed like a blur." Whispered Fluttershy.

"I know you been feeling down." Said Ryoga.

Fluttershy looked at him hopping that Applejack didn't tell him.

"No one had to tell me I could tell." Said Ryoga.

"I'm so glad." Whispered Fluttershy, "That was I wasn't a burden."

"You're not a burden." Said Ryoga, "You have you're part to play."

"You think so?" asked Fluttershy.

The two sat in silence, that was when both of them felt uncomfortable for some reason. The looked at the end of the roof and saw a periscope looking at them.

Ryoga walked over to it and crushed the periscope and crushed it.

At the window… those using the periscope sweat dropped.

"I think we ended up ruining the moment." Said Rarity.

"Oh man…" whined Scootaloo.

"You think they kissed?" asked Apple Bloom.

"I can't believe you're spying on them." Said Twilight.

"I can." Said Applejack.

On the roof top both Ryoga and Fluttershy laughed. Even though Shampoo, was still under Loofah's control, she could still defend herself and her friends… well if she was pushed hard enough that is.

Next Time: Pantene come up with the perfect way to get Shampoo before she could get at Ranma. Not only that but it's non-violent, however at the same time it's cruel, extremely cruel. Meanwhile the second part of the anime club test happens. What will happen... esspeiclly with Akane and Twilight... find out next time!


	28. Just Keep Talking

Chapter 28: Just Keep Talking

In class on Wednesday (AKA the day of the Dance Portion of the Test), the class stared at Ranma-Chan's bodyguard.

"What you staring at?" asked Lung-Lung.

"Okay! So half of your body guards are tweens! But you are still a god among men!" said Hiroshi.

Ranma-Chan faced palmed when he said that.

On the rooftop, Pantene was trying to figure it out. Figure out how to get Shampoo first. But had to be something that wouldn't hurt her too bad.

Pantene sighed, that was when she sensed someone behind. She saw it was a member of the schools Kendo Club.

"Seriously? This again?" asked Pantene.

"If I defeat you that mean you get to marry me right! Then I challenge you!" yelled the boy.

Ever since word spread about her and her sister protecting Ranma several boys thought they could defeat them, but no… they would fail each time.

Pantene proceeded to beat up the guy, before going back to her ideas.

That after afternoon after school it was time for the dancing portion of the test. Emi, Shou and a girl with long dark blue hair were sitting at the judges table while the other members of the club watched.

"Okay! Myself, Shou and Megumi, who in addition to being a member of the anime club does ballet in her spare time will be the judges." Said Emi, "It will be filmed, and we won't put anything up on YouTube with out permission."

"We will only put things on YouTube if looks interesting or it's really." Said Megumi.

"Define interesting?" asked a girl who was taking the test.

"Really, really, really bad that it will go viral." Explained Shou.

"You need two out of three of us to pass." Said Emi, "First off, Momo Mochi."

"Okay!" said Momo jumping up.

"Oh this will. Be good." Said Shou with a slightly perverted smile on his face.

Emi smacked him.

"Momo will be performing H.P.S.J. From the anime Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo." Said Emi.

Momo performed it perfectly, not only did she like the song, but it help it was the one of the easiest dances to memorize.

All three judges brought up paddles circles.

"You pass once again." Said Emi.

"I have the feeling the feeling that you will join Momo." Said Shou.

Emi and Shou nodded to each other. They were glad she passed, now they had to formulate the plan, for that…

"What are you guys hiding?" asked Megumi with a sweat drop.

"Nothing!" both said at the same time.

Megumi gave a smile.

"Stop trying to ship us Megumi." Muttered Emi.

"All right ext is Hikaru Hakumei who will perform the Hare Hare Yukai." Said Shou.

In the crowd watched, Ran told everyone else watching.

"This will be good." She said.

Hikaru began her dance, it was awkward, she made the wrong moves and was definitely failing but at the same time it was like a train wreck, while it was awful, one couldn't look away. The three judges got out their paddles and it had three Xs.

"Sorry but you failed." Said Emi.

"Would you mind if we put it on YouTube?" asked Shou.

"No thank you." Said Hikaru with a sweat drop.

Hikaru sat where friends were sitting. She saw Ran and Nabiki (who had also come to watch).

"You can laugh now." Mumbled Hikaru.

Both of them started laughing. Hikaru knew she was a bad dancer and knew she wouldn't pass. She just shrugged and took her seat.

Meanwhile at the location of Loofah's hiding spot. Shampoo was just lying on the cot she was using.

"(Aren't you going to go after him?)" asked Loofah.

"(Not today.)" Said Shampoo, "(That girl…)"

"Whatever the yellow one did really did a number on her." Thought Loofah.

"(Just go out and enjoy your day.)" Said Loofah, "(You could always use a break.)"

Shampoo nodded, not knowing this would doom her to a fate worse than defeat.

Back at the room the anime club was using.

"Next up Akane Tendo who will be performing "Motto! Hade ni ne" from Kannagi" said Emi.

Akane stood up and the music started playing, Akane didn't know the dance moves… not only that but she was super clumsy when performing moves.

If Hikaru's was train wreck this was like two trains crashing into each other followed by a plane crash.

Seriously hard to look at but at the same time impossible to look away.

She got three Xs.

"Akane… can we put this on YouTube?" asked Emi.

"No!" yelled Akane.

Akane went to take her seat, when she saw Ran and Nabiki trying not to laugh again…

"Go ahead and laugh! I can take it!" yelled Akane.

Both of them stopped, because they were scared.

"Next up is Ranma Saotome, performing Motteke! Sailor Fuku." Said Emi.

Ranma began to perform the song and dance, and surprisingly did very well. When it came time to judge, he got two circles from the girls and one x from Shou.

"It wasn't perfect." Said Shou, "Which is why I didn't do it."

Emi looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm giving you a pass since you're not an Otaku and it didn't look like you were giving the Heimlich maneuver to a walrus." Said Megumi.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" yelled Akane in the spectators.

"I have to agree with Megumi." Sighed Emi.

"I wasn't expecting that." Said Ranma-Chan with a sweat drop.

Up on the roof top, to struck Pantene. "Of course! It's perfect! Why didn't I think of it before! It's non violent but it will drive Shampoo mad!" she thought, "I guess I should wait to see what the others think."

Down in the classroom, the last person went up and passed the test.

"All right! All those who came to watch and those who didn't pass please leave." Said Emi.

The large crowd left the room. As the door were shut tight.

The group saw Pantene waiting for them.

"Pantene? What's wrong?" asked Hikaru.

"Nothing." Said Paten with a smile, "I've come up with a perfect way to deal with Shampoo… but I need to run it by you first."

She looked around. "Where's Pinkie?"

"She and Ranma passed the test." Said Akane.

"I see." Said Pantene, "Well I don't need to run it by her… at least not yet. But involved her."

"What's your idea?" asked Alex.

Pantene took a breath.

Inside the classroom, Emi stood in front of the other anime club members. Only 6 applicants remained: Momo, Ranma-Chan, a girl and three other boys.

"I know one of you were in the last test." Said Emi, "So you won't need the explanation, but the others. The final test is that your must sit though a bad anime!"

"What kind of bad anime?" asked the girl

"This time it's going to be a heavily edited American dubbed anime with subtitles." Said Emi.

"It's One Piece is it?" asked one of the boys.

"No… not this time." Said Emi, "Something far worse… I will tell you the day of the test, but you all must sit though it to pass… MSTing is encouraged."

"MSTing?" asked Momo.

"Shou has recently made a video that explains what MST means… it will be the first time with the video." Said Emi, "So be on your guard."

The 6 nodded… they were allowed to leave. When they saw Pantene finishing her explanation.

"That's too cruel!" yelled Ran.

"Yeah… I know…" said Pantene, "But I think it will work."

"Well if you still want to go though with it Sugar Cube, them go ask her about it."

That was when Paten saw Momo.

"Pinkie! I need tour help! I have an idea how to get to Shampoo… but it will require you." Said Pantene.

"Really how?" asked Momo.

Pantene told her plan, and Momo would be okay with it. Which scared everyone who heard it.

Sometime later, Shampoo deiced to explore the town. She didn't know why quite a people greeted, but it was weird.

"Hey Shampoo! It's good to see you." Said a woman, "It's been different at the restaurant."

Behind a light pole, Hikaru, Momo and Pantene were surprised.

"That was fast." Said Hikaru, "I wasn't expecting we would find her so soon."

"Okay, are you ready?" asked Pantene.

"Sure am!" said Momo.

Momo ran over to Shampoo.

"What you want?" asked Shampoo.

"I thought you might be lonely, so I came to cheer you up." Said Momo.

Shampoo was suspicious but decided that she looked too innocent to try anything.

"Fine." Mumbled Shampoo.

"Oh, you know what… I never got to ask you this. What's your favorite desert?" Said Momo.

"It doesn't matter." Said Shampoo.

"Oh, do you want to know what mine is?" asked Momo.

Shampoo didn't have a chance to say "No" because Momo told her anyways.

"Cupcakes! I love cupcakes! They're my favorite! Though I also love pie! But I don't know what my favorite kind of pie is. Pumpkin is good but so is chocolate cream and banana cream. Apple pie is good too as well as pecan. Oh haven't you ever noticed that sweet potato pie tastes very similar to pumpkin pie? I guess maybe it's the spices!"

Shampoo's eye twitched, the girl seemed to casually be trying to be nice… so she didn't say anything.

"Oh you know what I want to try! Pumpkin juice! I heard it tastes really good even if it sounds gross! Then again, I heard a lot of people like tomato juice and that's a fruit that people consider a vegetable as well. Oh you know what else are fruits cumber! Because they have seeds, they're considered fruit right? Oh yeah there's seeds inside it so it must be. Oh that meant that eggplants are considered fruits too!"

Shampoo tired to walk away fast than her, hopping that struggling to catch up would work.

It didn't work. Not only did not work, but Momo was keeping up with her while skipping.

"I wonder why it's called an eggplant, I mean it's not like an egg at all, and you can't plant eggs into the ground… well I hard there's a delicacy like that but it doesn't turn into a plan. I wish you could do that with foot just plant them into the ground and a plant would appear! If that would happen I'd probably want to grow a cup cake tree, oh what about a pie tree or even just a cake tree. Oooh! A candy tree would be good too! But what kind of candy! But not Jelly Beans… that would have to be a jelly bean stalk, not a tree!"

Shampoo took a breath and tried to calm down, and try to tune her out.

"You know what I was wondering. You know that story of "Jack and the beanstalk". What if he ate the magic beans? Would he gain super powers? I wonder what kind of super powers he would get from eating them? The power to control plants? The power to fly? The power to have really explosive farts? But now that I think about it if the beanstalk grew really big he'd probably have plant powers."

Shampoo saw a nearby alleyway and ran into it. Momo followed her.

"Stop! Just stop! Stop talking!" cried Shampoo who had finally broken down.

However Momo paid no attention to it… she kept yammering on.

"If I had a super power… I want to fly! Or maybe control water! Then again being a magical would be cool! Oh a magical girl who could fly and control water! Then again what other powers could I have as a magical girl…"

That was when Shampoo saw Twilight with her horn glowing.

"Thank you unicorn! I so happy to see you!" cried Shampoo.

Twilight sweat drooped as Shampoo laid down and happily accepted the memory spell. When Shampoo got her memories back, she glared at Twilight.

"Too cruel…" she muttered.

"It was Pantene's idea." Said Twilight.

"Shampoo see." Said Shampoo.

However the programming hit Shampoo once again. Causing Shampoo to fall to the ground and grabbing her head in pain.

"It still didn't work." Said Momo.

Pantene came out of the shadows and gave Twilight her clothes and a cup of water. And the three of them ran away as fast as they could.

They managed to get back to the Tendo House, they all decided to rest in the common where a nice little table was set up.

"So how did it go?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"Well Shampoo is getting better we exchanged some words before it hit her again." Said Twilight (who had changed back when they had gotten back).

"What words?" asked Fructis who was on guard duty.

"She said "Too cruel" whatever that and then Twilit hold her is was Pantene's idea." Said Pinkie.

Ranma turned to Pantene.

"You know she's going to kill you when she regains her memories." Said Ranma.

"She won't kill me… I doubt she'll do anything. She'll know it was a way to regain her memories." Said Pantene.

That was when in corner, where they placed the jar containing the mail sending fire spell (whenever they needed to write a letter to a loved one), it suddenly exploded and a scroll came out of it.

Twilight went to see who was it was for.

"It's for Ranma." Said Twilight who seemed surprised by this fact.

"I wonder if Princess Celestia, found a cure for the full bodies cat tongue." Said Ranma-Chan.

Ranma-Chan began to read it.

"Dear, Ranma. This is Spike. I know you heard about me. Anyways I heard about your situation… can you give me some advice how to win over Rarity. Because that would be a big help. Signed Spike."

"Okay!" yelled Ranma-Chan, "Who told Spike about my love life?"

Twilight gave a nervous smile.

"Seriously?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"I didn't want him to feel left out." Said Twilight.

Ranma-Chan face palmed, at this rate he would be worshiped in all of Tokyo and perhaps all of Ponyville.

"I wonder if Akane is still angry about the dance test." Said Pinkie changing the subject.

In the Dojo, Akane and Alex were fighting.

"Are you sure you're still not upset about the dance contest?" asked Alex.

"Of course not!" yelled Akane, "Let's fight."

"She still is." Thought Alex with a sweat drop.

Back at Loofah's, Shampoo came back went back to her cot and fell face first.

"(What happened?)" asked Loofah.

"(Ranma's friend with the poofy hair came up and talked to me.)" said Shampoo.

"(What did she convince you not go after Ranma?)" asked Loofah.

"(No… she just started talking about random things… and wouldn't stop)" cried Shampoo.

"(I see.)" said Loofah.

Loofah took out the notebook and added the note "The pink one's a danger in either form, doesn't mater if she is locked."

Back in the common room, Twilight was writing in her journal, when it hit her.

"Pantene?" asked Twilight.

"Yeah?" responded Pantene.

"The reason why Shampoo won't go after me is because I'm not human right?" she asked.

"Yeah." Said Pantene.

"That's it!" said Twilight, "I know how to beat Shampoo get her memories back."

"Really? How?" asked Pantene.

"I think it's obvious." Said Twilight.

Pantene blinked, she realized what Twilight meant, the one pony who had skills before she even came to Jusenkyo. The one who had always been a marital artist. What's more she would be so happy to finally help without anyone complaining about it.

This was going to be an interesting turn of events.

Next Time: Rainbow Dash and Twilight begin to double team again Shampoo! As ponies! Will this work? Meanwhile Shou and Emi confront Pinkie/Momo about something. What is it? Find out next time!


	29. Boom!

Chapter 29: Boom!

It was a lazy afternoon on Thursday. Ranma, his friends and body gourds were all heading home.

"And then it was all like zoom!" yelled Momo.

That was when Shampoo showed up. She looked at the group, she saw both Chiyo and Momo.

"I'd rather not fight either of them." Thought Shampoo.

Even though the way Momo "defeated" had nothing to do with fighting.

Shampoo grabbed Ranma-Chan and threw her who knows how far.

"Why did she do that?" asked Akane.

"I think she's scared of those two." Said Alex.

Chiyo blushed when she said while Momo just laughed.

"Either way this just makes thing easier." Said Ran with a smirk.

With Ranma-Chan she managed to land on her feet.

"Is that all you have Shampoo?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"Shampoo kill Ranma." Said Shampoo.

Ranma-Chan smirked, "You might want to turn around." Said Ranma-Chan.

"What?" asked Shampoo.

That was when she was tackled by Rainbow Dash.

Shampoo got up, "Why there horse with wings?" she asked.

"The term is Pegasus." Sighed Rainbow Dash.

That was when Rainbow Dash kicked her.

"You know fighting?" asked Shampoo.

"Yeah." Said Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash… uh… punched her, front kicked her... She hit Shampoo with her front hoof.

Shampoo tried to his Rainbow Dash, but Rainbow Dash dodged thanks to the fact she can fly.

Shampoo gritted her teeth in anger.

That was when Rainbow Dash used a spinning flying kick that knocked Shampoo to the ground.

"Now Twilight!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

Twilight showed up ran over to Shampoo and used the memory spell. When Shampoo regained her memories she looked at Rainbow Dash.

"You only now figure out?" asked Shampoo.

"Yeah…" said Rainbow Dash.

Shampoo sweat dropped and sighed.

However the programming once again kicked it.

"Let's go." Said Rainbow Dash.

They all ran to where the others were so they wouldn't be seen.

Little did they know was that fight scene was seen.

"So in addition to the pink polka pony, the purple unicorn, there's a blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane." Said one of the tow saw it was girl.

"Look like this getting to be quite a." Said the other who a boy, who then put on a pair of sunglass, "Pony tale"

He took out his iPod which blared out "YEEEEEAAAAHHHHH!"

The girl looked at her companion.

"What? It had to be said." Said the boy.

The girl rolled her eyes.

Sometime later, Shampoo got back to the place where she stared at with Loofah.

"(So what happened?)" asked Loofah.

"(It's nothing.)" Said Shampoo, "(Really.)"

"(So she evaded you again?)" asked Loofah.

Shampoo nodded, she didn't know why but she felt like she should tell Loofah about her defeat the hands at the Pegasus.

"She's hiding something." Thought Loofah.

The next day after school, the applicants for the anime club in the anime clubs room.

"We are about to watch the watch one of most horrific dubs of all time." Said Emi, "But before I ask, how many of you love Hayao Miyazaki?"

All the applicants raised their hands.

One of the boys looked at Ranma-Chan.

"What? I can't like Totoro?" asked Ranma-Chan.

Emi took a breath, "Did you know the classic Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind was horribly edited so that it could a "kid friendly release in America?"

There was a silence among the 6 participants.

"I bring you "Warriors of the Wind"!" said Emi.

"But first we have a video set up to explain what an MST is." Said Shou.

Everyone took a seat and they watched the clips of the popular American show fan subbed to get the idea what it was like.

That was when Shou approached Momo.

"Emi and I need to talk to you about something in the hallway." Whispered Shou.

Momo nodded… and the three of them left while the video was going.

In the hallway, the three began to talk.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" asked Momo.

Shou took a breath then yelled out, "What's that outside the window!"

Momo looked out the window, just then Emi splashed with warm water turning her back to her pony form.

"You found out?" asked Pinkie, "Wait was it the fact that I look like the pony that distracted the Hentai horde, or was it the fact you saw Twilight change human at the festivals or was the fact you saw Dashie beat up Shampoo yesterday?"

Both Emi and Shou stared at Momo with sweat drops.

"Okay you know all about that! That is scary!" aid Emi.

"By the way Pinkie…" said Shou, "That's your real name right?"

"Yeah, it is." Said Pinkie.

"We're you're friends, we just wanted to know the truth." Said Shou.

"And we understand you want to keep it a secret, I mean we don't even have the whole details." Said Emi.

"So your not angry?" asked Pinkie.

The two shook their heads.

Pinkie hugged the two, "I'm so happy you're not angry!"

"Good." Said Shou.

"Is it keep this from your friends for a while?" asked Emi, "Since we're not that close to them?"

"Sure, tell them when you want to." Said Pinkie.

Shou splashed Pinkie with cold water.

"Sorry for that, I just wanted to make sure no ones runs yelling about the polka pony returning." Said Shou.

Emi saw his eyes trail to Momo's chest so she whacked him in the head.

"Ow Emi!" said Shou.

"Come on lets get back in." said Emi, "The video showing examples of MST should be almost over."

Momo nodded, happy that she had gotten to closer to the two friends she met since entering Furinkan High.

They went back into the room and the film began. Ranma-Chan wonder why Momo looked a little but shrugged it off.

About 10 minutes in one of the male applicant yelled out.

"I can't handle this butchering of a classic!" he yelled out.

He proceeded to jump out a window. Everyone in the room sweat dropped as they heard "Can someone help me? I'm trapped in a tree."

"I think this might be a good time for me to cut out." Said Ranma-Chan, Ranma-Chan followed the guy out the window to help him.

About 10 minutes later, Ranma helped him out the tree.

"Thanks Ranma." Said the boy, "I misjudged you. You're all right."

The boy walked and Ranma-Chan shrugged.

That was when the four Amazon bodyguards jumped down from the rooftop.

"So where to?" asked Pantene.

"I don't know. I think I want to get a snack." Said Ranma-Chan.

"No." said the four.

"Why?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"Remember what you did last time?" asked Fructis.

(Flashback)

"Please a little extra." Said Ranma-Chan trying to be cute to the crepe vendor.

"Sure… I'll give you extra whipped cream." Said the vendor.

Ranma-Chan who was with Akane, his bodyguards, the older humans turned ponies and the cutie mark crusaders all stared at him.

"What?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"Please don't do that again." Uttered Akane.

"Esspeiclly not in front of my sister." Said Belle.

That was when Fructis punched Ranma-Chan in the face.

"Okay… Fructis… that was a little harsh." Akane said with a sweat drop.

"Sorry." Said Fructis.

"Yeah, yeah…" muttered Ranma-Chan.

(End of Flashback)

"Uh… I was planning to get at the café." Said Ranma-Chan with a sweat drop.

"You should have said that." Mumbled Pantene.

"That sound better." Said Lung-Lung.

Meanwhile Shampoo began to hunt her prey.

"I kill you this time." She whispered to herself.

When they were just a block away from, Shampoo finally struck.

"Those horses not here." Said Shampoo, "Time to kill you."

"(Shampoo did you really forget?)" asked Fructis.

"(We're here too.)" said Ling-Ling.

Shampoo splashed all four them with cold water, triggering the rabbit curse and the parakeet curse with Pantene and Fructis.

"(We can still beat you!)" said Lung-Lung.

The younger twins began to fight Shampoo.

While Ranma-Chan took out her cell phone.

She called Ran first.

Back at Furinkan high. The track team was practicing for an upcoming meet. On the bench Ran's cell phone began to ring.

"Hey! Rainbow Dash!" called one of her teammates, "It's you phone!"

"Okay!" called out Ran.

She ran over to her phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Rainbow, Shampoo attacking, we're about a block away from the café." said Ranma-Chan's voice on the other end.

"Don't worry I'll get there." Said Ran.

"Oh open more thing…" said Ranma-Chan on the end but Ran had already hung up.

Back with Ranma-Chan she sighed.

"She better not do what I think she's going to do…" she muttered.

She decided to call Twilight to give the heads up.

Meanwhile Ran excused herself with the excuse that Ranma finally is letting her fight Shampoo. She found an area where she could change back. She left her bag knowing she should pick it up later.

She shot up high into the air.

"There is only way I can get there fast enough." She thought.

In truth it wasn't the fastest way. She just hadn't gone out flying a while and by Celestia she really want to show up. She head back to the very fast, eventually the desired effect happened. There was a loud explosion and sound and color.

It was the Sonic Rainboom!

Talk about over kill.

In the anime club room, Momo ears began to twitch, followed by her elbows then her eyes fluttering.

"Can we take a break?" asked Momo.

"Why are you going insane?" taunted the other female applicant.

"No, it's just that there's going to be a rainbow in the sky." Said Momo.

"Really cool." Said Shou who had heard about the Pinkie Sense after that baseball game with Ranma.

They paused, opened the drapes, just at the Sonic Rainboom hit the school and blew out the windows.

"That rainbow… just explode." Said the girl, "What just happened… rainbows just don't suddenly explode!"

"Let's just continue on with the test." Said Emi.

"Yeah, I think this might be one of those things we won't question." Said Shou.

Emi and Shou were planning to ask Momo about it later.

At the Tendo Household, Twilight was on her cell phone.

"Come Ranma, I doubt she do it." Said Twilight.

That was when she heard explosion and the Sonic Rainboom when she looked out the window, she immediately face hoofed.

"Rainbow Dash." She muttered.

"You see it too, don't you?" asked Ranma-Chan on the other end.

"Yeah." Sighed Twilight.

The others at the Tendo Household, stared at the Sonic Rainboom. Scootaloo cheered as much as she could.

"I saw it! The sonic Rainboom!" cheered Scootaloo.

Though the Nerima area of Tokyo and other neighboring districts they couldn't help staring at the Sonic Rainboom.

And it destroyed every window in Furinkan.

After performing it, Rainbow Dash started slowing down after reaching Mach 10 so she wouldn't accidently kill Shampoo.

The fight between Shampoo and the Twins stopped when the sonic Rainbow Happened.

"What that?" asked Shampoo.

But before anyone could say anything, she was tackled by Rainbow Dash, which sent her flying into the ground, fortunately alive.

"Why you." Growled Shampoo she got up and the two began to fight.

Shampoo tired to hit Rainbow Dash with her Chui but she dodged, very fast. Shampoo tired to her again, but Rainbow Dash kicked her.

"Sorry but there is no way you can beat my speed." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash…" she heard someone growl out her name.

Rainbow Dash turned around and saw Twilight who didn't look happy.

"Hi Twilight!" said Rainbow Dash.

Shampoo tired to attack her but Rainbow Dash dodged.

"Just end this so I do the memory spell" muttered Twilight.

"Fine." Sighed Rainbow Dash.

She tackled Shampoo and held her down. Twilight used the memory spell on Shampoo.

When Shampoo remembered everything she stared at Rainbow Dash.

"You show off." Said Shampoo.

"Oh come on! That wasn't showing off!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

"It was." Said Shampoo, "You had to use Sonic Rainboom."

That was when the programming kicked in. She once again fell to the ground as the pain hit.

"Let's get out of here." Said Ranma-Chan.

They turned around and saw Cologne, Mousse, Diana and Belle who all didn't look happy.

"You in trouble." Said Ling-Ling.

"Oh come on. "muttered Rainbow Dash.

Meanwhile Loofah watched.

"I'll have to think about it, but it appears that Rainbow and the purple one are too powerful in their true forms." Said Loofah.

Sometime later, at Furinkan High, as many people ignored the "exploding rainbow" as people were calling it (for the time being), the movie ended, during it time, two more applicants left, however Momo and one other made it though the entire movie.

"Congratulations Momo Mochi and Shingo Kashino. Congratulations! Both of you are members of the anime club." Said Emi.

"All right!" cheered Momo.

"Yay…" muttered Shingo, who wasn't unscathed.

Meanwhile at the Cat Café… Ran was being forced to wait tables.

"How long to I have to work?" asked Ran.

"Just a few more hours." Said cologne.

"Then tomorrow if you're not busy you have to act my mannequin." Said Belle, "I have an order that resembles your build

"Come on." Said Ran, "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Destroy every window in a wide area?" asked Mousse.

Ran shut up and went back to waiting tables.

Little did she know was that the Sonic Rainboom would be her one last act of Freedom for a very long time.

And it had nothing to with punishments from Cologne, Rarity or someone else.

Next Time: Loofah knows that Shampoo's brainwashing is going to break next time Twilight uses the memory spell. However she has insurance. What is it? It's pretty obvious what it is. Will Twilight and Rainbow Dash handle what will happen? Or no? Find out next time!


	30. More Locked

Chapter 30: More Locked

Shampoo stood in the cemetery shaking. She couldn't believe it, she didn't want to believe it. She touched the stone. On it read Ranma Saotome.

She had had killed Ranma… it was all her fault, couldn't help to cry.

"Oh you came to visit." Came a voice.

She turned around and saw Hikaru, Belle, Alex and Ran all wearing black. Belle held a bouquet of flowers.

Belle placed the flower at the tombstone.

"How are they?" asked Shampoo.

"Pinkie's horribly depressed." Said Ran.

"And the girls won't stop crying." Said Hikaru.

"Having to experience death like this…" whispered Alex.

"Fluttershy?" she asked.

"Ryoga confessed." Said Belle, "They did start dating, but I think it because…"

"Still living with Tendos?" asked Shampoo.

"I got into a huge fight with Genma about not curing him. So we left." Said Hikaru.

"After several days of looking we finally found Ryoga's house." Said Ran.

"Ryoga's parents are nice and they're happy they have someone to watch over the house since there's never anyone around." Said Belle.

Shampoo began to cry, she then ran away. She couldn't face them… it was all her fault… she killed Ranma.

Well not really…

In the waking world Shampoo jolt up.

"What was that dream?" she thought.

She saw it was daytime, and decided to make breakfast.

She saw that Loofah was already up drinking tea.

"(What is wrong?)" asked Loofah.

"(I had a strange last night.)" said Shampoo, "(One where I killed Ranma, but I wasn't happy.)"

"(Really?)" asked Loofah, "(I see.")

Loofah knew what this mean, next time the memory spell was used Shampoo would have all her memories back.

She couldn't have that.

Which was why she was going to lock the purple unicorn and since she was too powerful in her true form the blue Pegasus.

Later that morning, everyone in the Tendo Household, were watching the morning news.

"The strange phenomenon yesterday is still shaking the Nerima Ward." Said the Anchor, "What the internet is calling the "Sonic Rainboom." Is still a mystery of where it came from and how it happened."

"Yeah it's a mystery." Said Nabiki.

"I don't care what anyone says, that was awesome!" said Scootaloo.

"In related news, there is a window shortage in Tokyo, it is unknown when it will clear up and every single window in Nerima will be replaced." Said the co-anchor.

"Well all the windows are destroyed." Said Scootaloo with a sweat drop.

"Remember Rainbow Dash you have to help me out today." Said Rarity.

"Oh come on, can't I do something else to work off the debt?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"You ruined three of my dresses." Muttered Rarity. " I did call my clients telling them that the Sonic Rainboom decoyed my windows and the glass ripped them. And they understood that it was something beyond my control."

"Please stop trying to guilt me." Muttered Rainbow Dash.

"So Ranma what are you going to do today?" asked Twilight changing the subject.

"I'm planning on staying home." Said Ranma-Cahn with a shrug, "Nothing to really do."

"I'm going to the library today." Said Twilight, "If Shampoo attacks you call me."

Ranma nodded, all of them knew how close they were.

Elsewhere…

"So you're going to take the day off?)" asked Loofah.

Shampoo nodded, Loofah could blame her she just had three days in a row where she was defeat in embarrassing way.

Loofah smiled, she knew that this would be the perfect time to being out her plan.

Later that day at the cat café, Cologne was looking though a book.

"What is that about?" asked Diana.

"I was thinking about a training trip soon." Said Cologne.

"That is a good idea." Said Diana, "With all that has happened, a break would be the best idea."

Cologne nodded…

"OW! Not to too tight." They heard from above.

"So how long to you think until one of them snaps?" asked Cologne.

"I would say that Rainbow Dash has already snapped." Said Diana.

Upstairs in the room that Rarity used at the dress shop. Ran was acting like a mannequin for a dress.

"We almost done yet?" asked Ran.

"Don't worry, just a few more thing." Said Rarity.

Ran scowled, this was worse than the time when she made her dress up for Princess Celestia's near visit.

After about 10 minutes or so the dress was done.

"No if you excuse I have to salvage the other dresses." Said Rarity.

Ran went down stairs.

"Well I'm heading home." Said Ran.

"Make sure you don't use the Sonic Rainboom." Said Cologne.

Ran face palmed, "You guys aren't going to let it down are you?" she asked.

"Not any time soon." Laughed Cologne.

Ran scowled and left the restaurant.

As she ran home, something unexpected happened she ran into Loofah… literally. Then again it was so much running into her, more like she ran into her cane.

"What?" asked Ran backing away, while rubbing the place she was poked, which was her chest.

"That was too easy." Said Loofah.

"Why did you do that?" asked Ran.

"I believe you know the place you were poked." said Loofah.

Ran realized it was her chest… the sport of the Full Bodied Cat Tongue.

"By the way I haven't gotten your unicorn friend, the one that knows the spell." Said Loofah, "Let's see if you can warn her in time."

Loofah proceeded to run away. Ran took out her cell phone and tried calling Twilight's cell. There wasn't an answer.

"She's probably still at the library." She thought.

She decided to run to the library, but she just realized something.

"Where is the library?" she asked.

She ran to the cat café. It would also be a good place to test out if Loofah did use it.

"What's wrong?" asked Cologne.

"Two things I need a cup of warm water and what's the directions to the library?" asked Ran.

"Slow down." Said Cologne who inwardly snickered, "What you mean?"

"Loofah did what she did to Ranma to me! And she's going to do the same to Twilight!" said Ran.

Diana gave her a small cup of lukewarm water. Ran put her finger in it and immediately got it out of there.

"I'm afraid you are under the effects of the full bodied cat tongue." Sighed Cologne.

"If Twilight Sparkle is targeted, we have to go find her now." Said Diana.

The two nodded.

"MOUSSE! YOU ARE IN CHARGE!" called out Diana.

"Again?" asked Mousse coming out the kitchen.

But they were gone when he came out.

"Why am I even working here?" he asked.

Meanwhile Hikaru was walking down the streets with her nose in a book. A lot of people looked at her as she passed them.

Among them were Shou and Emi.

"I wish her name was Belle and Belle was named Hikaru." Said Shou.

"I don't think countless bystanders would go for it." Said Emi.

"But it's Disney!" said Shou.

Emi just stared at him with a look on her face that said "No, just no."

As Hikaru walked down the street she got a bad feeling.

"It feel like someone follow me." She thought.

At the library, the group trying to warn saw it was too late.

"Sorry but Hikaru already left." Said the librarian, "She helped us board up the last our windows. It was a big help."

"How long ago did she leave?" asked Cologne.

"About 10 minutes ago." Said the librarian.

"She probably forgot to turn her phone back on." Muttered Ran.

"Thank you for your help." Said Diana.

The librarian was confused as they left.

With Hikaru, she continued reading when she felt something poke her in the chest. She to week was it was… it was Loofah.

"Don't you know that you should be paying attention to the road rather than your book?" asked Loofah.

At that time Ran, Cologne and Diana arrived, Loofah looked at them and smirked.

"I will give you two Phoenix pills once everything is over and done with." Said Loofah, "It doesn't matter which whether Shampoo regains her memories or wither it's the outcome that you don't want to see. You two will get a cure."

Loofah ran off as the four watched her leave.

"Did she?" asked Hikaru.

"I'm afraid so." Said Diana.

Cologne barrowed Diana's cell phone and called the Cat Café.

At the cat café, Belle and Mousse were arguing.

"Where were they going?" asked Belle.

"I don't know!" yelled Mousse.

Belle sighed, "Why won't they tell me" she thought.

That was when the phone rang, and Belle decided to answer it.

"Hello this is the cat café." Answered Belle.

"Rarity, can you please close the restaurant." Said Cologne on the other end.

"Of course, what's going on?" asked Belle.

"Both Twilight and Rainbow were placed under the full body cat tongue." Said Cologne.

"Oh okay…" said Belle who hung up the phone.

"What did everything blow over?" asked Mousse.

"No they got wore." Said Belle.

"What do mean worse?" asked Mousse.

Sometime later at the Tendo residence, Ranma, Ling-Ling, Scootaloo and Pinkie were all playing Super Smash Brothers Brawl. Once again Pinkie had won using Purin.

"Oh come on!" yelled Scootaloo.

That was when Cologne came into the room.

"You're home early." Said Ranma-Chan.

"Something came up." Said Cologne.

Upstairs, Hikaru, Ran and Princess Luna all entered the common room.

"I'm going to take a nap." Said Ran going into the room she hared with Pinkie.

"There is something we need to talk about." Said Princess Luna.

The two of them sat down at the table.

"I will not use the memory spell on Shampoo." Said Princess Luna.

"What? Why?" asked Hikaru.

"There is something I need to tell you about before I left." Said Princess Luna.

(Flashback)

Princess Luna was talking to her older sister another upcoming finding mission.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Princess Luna.

"I was hoping that during this time, you should take over Twilight Sparkle's studies." Said Princes Celestia.

"What? Why?" asked Princess Luna.

"Twilight is stuck in another universe." Said Princess Celestia, "While we will be able to contact each other, I would not be able to help her in any way."

"But I will." Whispered Princess Luna.

"If something comes up and she needs to learn it, you will be the one to guide her." Said Princess Celesta, "I know you can do it."

Princess Luna smiled at her older sister, who seemed distraught.

"Is this about Magic Wind?" asked Princess Luna.

Magic Wind was a promising student in Celestia's School hundreds of years before who tried a similar spell and vanished as well.

"Yes." Said Princes Celestia, "I wasn't able to find him, but I'm so happy with you here I'll be able find her."

Princess Luna gave a sad smile, she really hoped that nothing too bad would happen.

(End of Flashback)

"I want you get stronger in human form." Said Princess Luna, "Strong enough to match your true form."

"How many I supposed to do that?" asked Hikaru, "It's impossible."

"No, it's not." Said Princess Luna.

She grabbed a glass of cold water and poured it on herself. After she has changed she took a breath and closed her eyes.

Hikaru watched as her hair went from being light blue, to it become a darker blue that resembled the night sky.

"In my spare time, I have been training my magic, it's not as strong as my true form, but it stronger enough for my power to be seen." Said Diana.

Diana splashed herself again and turned back to her true form.

Downstairs, Cologne had gather Ranma-Chan, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Applejack Ryoga, Akane and the four bodyguards.

"Rarity and Mousse are their way home. I need someone get Luna, Twilight and Rainbow Dash." Said Cologne.

"I'll do it." Said Pinkie who ran out of the room.

Pinkie appeared in the common room.

"Hey! Are you done talking yet? Because Cologne wants to talk to everyone!" said Pinkie.

"Yes we are." Said Princess Luna.

"So I guess Rainbow Dash is in the bedroom right?" asked Pinkie who ran into it.

Inside the room Ran was trying to sleep.

"Dashie! Dashie! Wake up Dashie!" said Pinkie.

Ran pulled the covers over her head.

Pinkie started jumping on her.

"Come on Dashie! Dashie! Dashie!" called out Pinkie.

"Please stop bouncing on me." muttered Ran

"Come on! Cologne wants to talk to us." Said Pinkie.

"Fine, I'll get up." Muttered Ran.

"Why didn't you change back?" asked Pinkie.

"It's probably why Cologne wants to talk." Muttered Ran.

Pinkie shrugged and they went downs stairs, just as Belle and Mousse arrived, they all met in the Dojo.

"I'm unsure if Rainbow Dash or Twilight have told you…" said Cologne.

"Loofah locked both of us." Said Hikaru.

Ran muttered something.

"What?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"Oh no!" cried Fluttershy.

"This! Is! The! Worst! Possible! Thing!" yelled Belle.

"Wait Rarity? Can you do the spell?" asked Akane.

Belle got out of her drama fit and shook her head, "No sorry Darling, I may be a unicorn but I don't have the power or skill to perform that spell."

"Oh…" responded Akane.

"And before you ask, Twilight Sparkle and I have already talked about the situation." Said Princess Luna.

"Anyways…" said Cologne, "I was planning on this after everything was over and done with. But I believe all of us. Everyone in this room should go on a training trip."

"Really?" asked Ranma-Chan.

Cologne nodded, "Just a trip maybe a week maybe more. It would be good of everyone to get out of the city. How does that sound to everyone?"

"Really even me?" asked Mousse who then realizes, "What am I going to do?"

"Don't' worry, I'll explain it to you later." Said Cologne.

"I'm up for it." Said Ranma-Chan.

"It is perfect for what I mad in mind." Said Princess Luna.

"It sounds like so much fun!" said Pinkie.

"Whatever…" muttered Ran who still was in a bad mood.

And so they are planned for the trip… one they knew was going to decide the matter with Shampoo.

With Shampoo she laid on her cot staring at the ceiling, she was having second thoughts about killing Ranma.

"Why? Why don't I want to kill him any more?" she thought.

Loofah looked at Shampoo, "She better not chicken out." She thought.

With Rainbow Dash and Twilight stuck… who knew what was going to happen with them. Only time would tell.

Next Time: They go on their training trip. Cologne decided to teach Ryoga a rather interesting technique, while Princess Luna decided to help Hikaru get her magic to unicorn levels. Of course Shampoo follows. What will happen? Find out next time!


	31. Training Trip

A/N: Hurray! This story has reached over 200 reviews! I want to give out props to chaosglory626 for getting review number 200! This is only my fourth story to get that many reviews (behind Biju Biju Fruit, Bleached Marimo and New Lives S). Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 31: Training Trip

Sweetie, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo all had big eyes.

"For the last time no, this isn't just a camping trip." Said Applejack.

"You have to be good fillies for Kasumi." Said Fluttershy.

"Yes…" the three mumbled.

"I'm still amazed how you're able to do that." Said Rarity.

Fluttershy blushed.

As the morning went on, they all got ready.

However when it was time to leave… they had to wait for someone at the train station.

"Where did she go anyways?" asked Akane.

"I don't know he just said that she had to meet someone." Said Ranma-Chan.

"I'm here!" said Momo with what looked to be a covered sword on top of her backpack.

"Where did you even go?" asked Hikaru.

"Well I called Shou telling him I was going to my first anime club meeting so he wanted to meet with me."

(Flashback)

"So... Momo, you and your friends are going off to beat this Loofah jerk?" asked Shou.

"Sort of." Said Momo, "We're going on a training journey, but knowing what will happen it will turn into a giant fight with Shampoo."

"I see." Said Shou.

Shou sighed ad began to blush.

"Momo... Pinkie…." He said, "I... lo…."

But before he could finished that stance, Momo put him in a marshmallow hell hug.

"You're such a good friend for worrying about me." Said Momo.

"Uh..." je mumbled "Never mind. Here..."

HE handed her a replica of Sode no Shirayuki from Bleach.

"Take this. This is my best replica sword. I had another one for you, but it's still being prepared, even if I don't know if you'll ever need it." He said, then handed a book, "I have some ideas for moves your friends could try and create with this from anime and games I've seen. Figured if you need ideas..."

"Thanks, Shou." Said Momo.

"Too bad we can't fight alongside you… To be honest, I've always wanted to be like my heroes. But, I know me and Emi are out of our league here. Get them one for us, okay."

"Okay!" said Momo.

(End of Flashback)

"Does anyone want to see the book that Shou gave me?" asked Momo.

Everyone sweat dropped when she said that.

"Come on let's go buy are tickets." Said Akane.

"Can I see that." Said Cologne.

She began to read the book, "You know for a nerd he certainly has good ideas." Said Cologne.

"Please don't…" said Ranma-Chan.

Cologne laughed that.

And so they bought all of their tickets and took the various trains to the mountains.

After a few hours they found a good place to set up camp.

"I can finally rest." Sighed Belle.

"Actually you're training too." Said Cologne.

"Excuse me?" asked Belle, "Can I help out around the camp?"

"The way I see it…" said Cologne.

"One final assault again Shampoo with all us expect for you and Luna fighting her?" asked Momo.

Cologne blinked, "Exactly what she said."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Alex, "I mean…"

"Doing this will allow Shampoo to not pin the blame on anyone defeating her." Said Pantene.

They remained silent…

"Okay, here's how it goes." Said Cologne, "As you already know Luna will train Twilight, Akane, Pantene will train you."

"Is this about the sword training?" asked Akane.

"Why else would I be training you?" asked Pantene.

Akane sighed.

"Fructis will help Fluttershy." Said Cologne.

"Don't worry, Fructis knows you no fight." Said Fructis.

"And myself will train Ryoga in a technique that will strength him and help him whenever he is lost." Said Cologne.

"Really?" asked Ryoga.

"I believe that you're a little behind right now compared to Ranma." Said Cologne.

"What about the rest of us?" asked Ran.

"You can figure this out on your own." Said cologne.

"I cal Rarity." Said Lung-Lung.

"I forgot my ribbon." Said Belle.

Cologne tossed her one.

"Thank you." Mumbled Belle.

"I guess the rest of us do whatever then." Said Ranma-Chan.

"Want to spar?" asked Ran.

"Wait!" said Mousse.

"What?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"There's something I want to talk to you about." Said Mousse.

"This better talking, not some weird ambush." Said Ranma-Chan.

The two left to talk, while they all spilt up to do their training.

With Ranma-Chan and Mousse they found a way to talk in private.

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"I want you to promise me." Said Mousse, he pointed at Ranma-Chan, "When this is all over we will fight!"

Ranma-Chan smirked, "I was wondering when you were going to challenge me." She said.

The two look at teach other they could feel the build up of wanting to fight each other.

Meanwhile with Momo she opened the sword that Shou got her.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to use that Sugar Cube?" asked Alex.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Said Momo, "I'll just have to train myself."

"Does it scare you that she has a sword?" asked Ran.

"It does." Mumbled Alex.

Meanwhile in the spot with Fructis and Chiyo.

"(Okay Fluttershy! I want you to come at me.)" said Fructis.

"But… I don't think I can…" whispered Chiyo.

"(I guess I have to use the big guns then.)" said Fructis she reached into a bag, "(Attack me or I will kill this guinea pig.)"

The guinea pig was a stuffed toy that looked like one, but it looked real enough.

Needless to say this got Chiyo into stare mode.

"What did you say you'll do?" she asked.

Chiyo ran towards Fructis who was thinking "I shouldn't have done this."

With Belle and Lung-Lung, Lung-Lung watched at Belle practiced wit the ribbon.

"Aren't you going to help me train?" she asked.

"(No, my job is make sure you actually train.)" said Lung-Lung.

"I see…" mumbled Belle.

Meanwhile with Hikaru and Princess Luna (who decided to be in her true form for training).

Hikaru sat on the ground meditating, as she did she could feel the magic she had access to, and the magic that she didn't.

"Remember you can not just force yourself to get the magic you can't get to, you have it flow to you." Said Princess Luna.

Hikaru only listened as she tried to figure it out.

With Cologne and Ryoga, the two at a boulder.

"Now Ryoga I want you to shatter this boulder." Said Cologne.

"Easy." Said Ryoga.

He sliced the boulder in half with a chop.

"I didn't say break the boulder, I said shatter it." Said Cologne.

She lightly touched it causing it to shatter, "This is the Bakusai Tenketsu, or breaking point." Said Cologne.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" asked Ryoga.

"Don't worry, it only works on rocks." Said Cologne, "You can't kill someone with it."

Ryoga breathed a sigh of relief.

"So do you want to get started?" asked Cologne.

Ryoga nodded.

Elsewhere, Akane and Pantene spared using bamboo swords. The two were currently locked.

"You are very good Akane." Said Pantene, "But you have to get over your strange hatred of swords."

"You don't know the story." Said Akane.

"I know, that guy Kuno had a bunch of boys go after you thinking if they defeated you they would date you." Said Pantene, "One of the guys who tried to defeat me told me that."

"I see." Said Akane with a slight sweat drop.

Pantene spun around and whacked Akane on the head.

"You're an excellent swords woman. It's in the past now." Said Pantene, "You're clearly crushing on Ranma so you're getting over your hatred of men."

Akane blushed when she said that, then she over came it and hit heart in the head.

"We're even." Said Akane.

Alex was practicing moves nearby Ranma-Chan and Ran were having a spar, while Mousse and Ling-Ling watched, thanks to the "Tenshin Amaguriken" training their moments were so fast neither one could see the movements.

"(You scared?)" asked Ling-Ling.

"(What? No.) responded Mousse.

"(If I were you I'd be scared)" said Ling-Ling.

That was when an extremely disheveled Fructis sat next to them.

"(What's wrong?)" asked Mousse.

"(Nothing… I feel like Fluttershy doesn't need anymore training.)" she said, she held the guinea pig toy to her chest, "(I'm going… I'm going to lie down now.)"

That was when a tree fell down.

"Sorry a\bout that!" they heard Momo yell in the distance.

"(To be honest I'm much more scared of Pinkie and Fluttershy than I am of Ranma.)" said Mousse.

"(Why did Shou have to her a real sword?)" asked Ling-Ling.

Meanwhile at the Tendo Residence, Soun and Genma were playing Shogi.

"It's so nice to get those ponies out of the house." Said Genma.

Soun put a piece down and looked at his friend, "I don't get why you hate them."

"I have my reasons." Said Genma.

That was when the garden wall broke open and Shampoo was there holding her Chui.

"Look at my wall!" yelled Soun.

"Where Ranma?" asked Shampoo.

That was when Nabiki saw what was going on, "Oh hey there. Your grandmother wanted me to give you this."

She handed Shampoo a note that said in Chinese "Where here" along with a map.

Loofah appeared next to her.

"(So they left the city for the mountains.)" Said Loofah.

"(I will follow them.)" said Shampoo.

Loofah smirked… she figured Cologne would want to have the final confrontation away from the city, to make sure there aren't any hapless bystanders getting hurt.

Later that night, everyone was eating dinner, which was a stew that Fructis made once she revered from training.

"I think I handle cooking from now on." Said Fructis.

"I'm so sorry." Whispered Fluttershy.

"It okay… it wrong for me to trick you." Said Fructis.

"What did she do anyway?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"If it go Fluttershy angry I won't want to know." Mumbled Ran.

"I wonder if Shampoo has received your message." Said Princess Luna.

"I believe she did." Said Cologne.

"By the way…" said Princess Luna, "I would like to know what kind of training you are doing with Ryoga."

Ryoga was laying next to Fluttershy, barely conscious.

"Don't worry it's better than the Cat Fist." Said Cologne.

"I hope so." Said Princess Luna.

The next day the training continued, esspeiclly Ryoga. Fluttershy decided to help out, due to the condition Ryoga was in the day before.

Turns out the training involved constantly slamming Ryoga into a boulder until he got it right.

"Don't worry Fluttershy, he'll be all right. It has a duel purpose of making him much more resistant to blows." Said Cologne.

"Okay." Whispered Fluttershy.

Cologne gave s slight smirk, "I know you don't want to see him hurt. Don't worry what doesn't kill him only makes him stronger."

Fluttershy blushed slightly.

Meanwhile with Hikaru… in her mind she had bound a way to break it. She found it… the way to access her magic.

All of it.

"Twilight Sparkle!"" Shouted Princess Luna.

She felt it, it was like a power surge, a power surge running though the area… almost like… oh no…

She broke out of the meditation and saw Princess Luna breathing a sigh of relief.

"Oh no… what did I do?" asked Hikaru.

"Do not worry…" said Princes Luna, "The spell has been broken, and no one say a horde of flying penguins."

Hikaru sweat dropped at that one.

Princess Luna grabbed her dress and a bucket of water.

"I am surprised you are able to get to this portion." Said Princess Luna she then splashed it on her self and magical put the dress on herself.

"Now it is time for battle training." Said Diana.

Hikaru nodded and the two prepared for a fight.

Meanwhile Rainbow Dash asked if Cologne would use the Tokyo Grandpa Point on her so she can do some flying.

"Loofah better get her soon." She muttered.

Down below her, Akane and Pantene decided to take a break, and decided to see how Momo was doing with her new sword.

"So Pinkie? How are you doing?" asked Akane.

Both of them stopped when they saw Momo using her new sword to carve out figures using her sword.

"I'm doing good! I got the hang of it." Said Momo.

Both Pantene and Akane each picked up a figure (both of them being anime characters).

"These are really good." Said Pantene looking at one that looked like Sailor Moon.

"Yeah." Agree Akane looking at one that looked like Monkey D. Luffy using Gum Gum Gum Pistol.

"Thank you." Said Momo.

"Damn it." Both of them thought, "She's better than me."

"I think it's a good idea to back to training." Said Akane.

"I agree." Said Pantene.

Both knew they had to get better than Momo as well as being weirded out by it.

Elsewhere Fructis was making lunch with Ranma-Chan's help.

"Thank you so much." Said Fructis, as Ranma-Chan cut up the vegetables.

"No problems." Said Ranma-Chan.

As the two cooked.

"I really can wait until it over." Said Fructis.

"Say I was wondering, what were the other things you thought Loofah might do?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"Erase memory of being man or pony." Said Fructis.

"I see." Said Ranma-Chan.

"But at least I got to see you and everyone." Said Fructis, "I miss you all."

Ranma-Chan smiled when she said that.

"You better visit again when this is all over." Said Ranma-Chan.

"Before Twilight find cure." Said Fructis.

Many kilometers away, Shampoo and Loofah got off the train.

"(Somewhere on the mountain she's there.)" said Shampoo.

Loofah nodded.

"(Thank you for help but you no interfere in fight.)" said Shampoo.

"(I understand.)" said Loofah.

"(One more thing before we go.)" said Shampoo, "(Why are you helping me… esspeiclly since you hate my grandmother?)"

Loofah froze when Shampoo said that, she had realized that it was starting to break down on it own.

This wasn't good!

Next Time: Hikaru casts a spell so that Loofah and Shampoo won't find them for a few days. Enough time for Ryoga to master the Bakusai Tenketsu. And when the spell breaks the final battle begins. What will happen? Find out next time!


	32. Shampoo VS Everyone!

A/N: This chapter shifted from my original plans for this chapter... not much else to say. But yeah... Anyways enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 32: Shampoo VS Everyone!

Shampoo was confused, she didn't know why it just struck her it, but it was strange. Why wads Loofah helping her.

"(Is it because my grandmother is holding me back?)" asked Shampoo.

Loofah breathed a sighed of relief. It seemed like that's all Shampoo remembered, for now anyways.

"(We should search for them.)" said Loofah.

Shampoo nodded and they continued their journey.

Sometime Rainbow Dash managed to grab a cloud and just relax. She really needed this esspeiclly with what was going on. Maybe when everything was over she could do this before they leave the mountain and maybe even perform another sonic Rainboom.

That was when she heard a twig being stepped on.

"That better be Ryoga…" she muttered.

She flew down in her cloud disguise, and saw who it was. It was Loofah and Shampoo.

"(I feel like we're being watched.)" said Shampoo.

Loofah looked around and saw the low hanging cloud.

"(Excuse me for a moment.)" said Loofah.

She seemingly disappeared, Shampoo sighed and waited.

However Rainbow Dash didn't notice that she was next to a very tall tree.

"I see you got your Tokyo Grandpa point on." Said Loofah appearing behind her.

She proceeded to splash her, but what surprised her is that Ran was still able to sit on the cloud.

"Tell Cologne we'll be there soon." Said Loofah with an evil smile.

Ran gritted her teeth as Loofah's rejoined Shampoo. When she was sure they gone, she climbed down the tree and headed back to the campsite. Turns out the first place she got to was where Ryoga was training.

Unfortunately Ryoga saw her first. Which meant his nose gushed with a fountain of blood (even if Ran wasn't that well endowed). Now only did he crash into the boulder but his nose was bleeding.

"Oh Ryoga are you okay?" asked Fluttershy.

"I know you have to tell us first, but I think you might want to get dressed first." Said Cologne.

Ran couldn't help but to sweat drop when she said that.

After Ran got dressed and Ryoga regained consciousness, Ran explained what she saw.

"Well we did leave her a message so it makes sense she would want to find us." Said Ranma-Chan.

'"I haven't mastered it yet." Said Ryoga.

"I don't think I'll be able to fight either." Said Hikaru.

"Do not worry I have a plan." Said Princess Luna, "I know a spell that prevent them from finding us, it will last for a few days but that should be enough."

The spell created a field that anyone approaching it will wind up turning in a random direction with out realizing it.

Over the course of the next few days, they continued to train. Thankfully during this time Ryoga master the Bakusai Tenketsu.

Hikaru also got a few spells down.

By the time the spell ended everyone was ready.

They just had to wait for them to find them.

"So do you think they're show up today?" asked Momo.

"I hope so." Said Cologne.

The next day… they waited.

"So I guess that you now know what's it's like to be the one waiting." Said Ranma-Chan as he played a game of cards with Ryoga, Pinkie, Ran and Fluttershy.

Ryoga glared at Ranma-Chan.

"It's your turn." Said Ryoga.

That was when both Loofah and Shampoo came out of a bush.

"We find you!" yelled Shampoo pointing her Chui at Ranma-Chan.

"So you want to fight?" asked Ranma-Chan.

Shampoo nodded.

"I think you should know something. "said Ranma-Chan, "I'm not alone."

Ranma-Chan was quickly joined by Ran and Ryoga (Pinkie and Fluttershy had to go somewhere private to change)

"They won't help you." Said Shampoo.

Ran ran towards her Shampoo. However Shampoo was having a hard time, she was now faster than before thanks to Amaguriken training.

"You are faster." Said Shampoo.

That was when the ground she was standing on exploded.

She was pelted with rocks, when she managed to stand up she saw it was Ryoga.

"Who you?" asked Shampoo.

"Just one of Ranma's friends." Said Ryoga with a shrug.

That was when Shampoo was kicked in the face by Alex.

"What?" asked Shampoo, "Who you?"

"I guess we weren't able to make an impact." Said Belle grabbing Shampoo with the ribbon and sending her flying.

"So they managed to get her to fight." Thought Loofah as she watched form the sidelines, "I misunderstood her character."

That was when both Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung showed up.

"(So you still want to fight me?)" asked Shampoo.

The two nodded… they were ready to fight.

Both of them kicked Shampoo, which Shampoo stumble for a bit. When she did she barely dodged an attack from Fructis' fan. Shampoo then dodged an attack from Pantene's sword.

"(So you're still helping them?" asked Shampoo.

The older twins nodded.

That was when Momo popped up behind her.

"Hi!" she said.

Shampoo froze up.

"Please! I no want to talk!" she cried out.

"She is absolutely terrified of you." Said Ranma-Chan with a sweat drop.

"Can you blame her?" asked Alex who also had a sweat drop.

Shampoo turned around and saw Chiyo.

"Make sure not to anger her." Thought Shampoo.

That was when Shampoo dodged several weapons that were aimed at her, she was surprised who the one that did that, Mousse.

"(Mousse?)" asked Shampoo surprised, "(Why are you fighting?)"

"(Trust me Shampoo. When everything is done with, this will make you happy.)" said Mousse.

"(But you hate Ranma.)" said Shampoo, "(Wait…)"

Shampoo was confused, why did she think Mousse hated Ranma, for all she knew they never met.

Loofah narrowed her eyes then realized, "In the week we were stuck up here that appears to be the only thing she remembered." She thought.

"What did she say?" asked Akane as she joined the fight.

"She asked me why I joined when I hate Ranma." Said Mousse.

"She's remembering more!" cheered Momo.

Shampoo began to have a headache, doubts about killing Ranma once again hit her.

"(Remember what I told you! Quell those doubts!)" yelled Loofah.

Shampoo nodded and ran towards Ranma-Chan. However she hit a purple barrier that caused her bounce on it before hitting the ground.

Shampoo looked up and saw Hikaru with her hands glowing.

"How you create barrier?" asked Shampoo.

"Was she able to do that before?" thought Loofah.

"You are wondering about her skills aren't you?" asked Princess Luna.

Loofah turned to looked at the Alicorn.

"So you did something?)" asked Loofah.

"I only showed her the way." Said Princess Luna.

Loofah narrowed her eyes when she said.

"Remember!" said Momo as the fight was getting started, "We have to work together! Don't attack one at a time."

"How would you know?" asked Mousse.

"Because it never works in anime." Said Momo.

"I see." Said Mousse with a sweat drop.

Akane took out a wooden sword she was planning to use in the fight.

"Let's go!" said Akane.

Both she and Alex both aimed their attacks. Alex aiming towards her legs and Akane aiming for her head. Shampoo turned around and saw Momo with a giant mallet who managed to get a good hit in.

Mostly because Shampoo was in such disbelief that she didn't' move.

"Since when does she have a mallet?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"Let's not ask questions about that." Said Ran with a massive sweat drop.

That was when Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung both grabbed their staff and trident and began to attack Shampoo. Shampoo despite being a little woozy from the mallet still laws able to dodge. That was when once again the ground exploded below her. She dodged the shattered rocks and landed on her feet.

Belle and Chiyo stood off the side all together, Belle because she'd rather no get into the fight and Chiyo because she felt she couldn't.

"You want to fight don't you?" asked Belle.

Chiyo nodded.

Belle then yelled out "Oh Shampoo what are your plans for Ranma exactly?"

That was when Fructis shut her mouth.

"Don't! Fluttershy scary! Shampoo even scared of her!" she cried.

"It's okay Rarity, really." Said Chiyo.

Shampoo could only stare at them wonder what was going which was when she got tied up by Mousse.

"Now Twilight!" said Mousse.

Hikaru nodded. However shampoo managed to break though the cord that kept Shampoo toed up at it wasn't very strong.

That was when Alex kicked Mouse in the head.

"You didn't that purpose didn't' you?" she asked.

"I couldn't help myself, I can't harm Shampoo." sighed Mousse.

"Just use something that will hold next time." Said Alex.

That was when Ran ran over to her and shouted "Tenshin Amaguriken!"

Shampoo was hit by a barrage of punches sending her flying into a tree, but Shampoo managed to get up.

"It doesn't matter if you all beat me I kill Ranma!" yelled Shampoo.

That was when the doubts once again came to her. She didn't know why but she had visions of ponies and not just the two that bothered her.

"You okay?" asked Ran.

Shampoo tired to hit her with her Chui, but Fructis blocked with one of her battle fans.

"(Why must you protect him?)" asked Shampoo.

"(Because I care about you… and I don't want you make any mistakes.)" said Fructis.

Shampoo jumped away only for Pantene to take over.

"(Shampoo you're being used.) said Pantene.

"(What?)" asked Shampoo.

"(I know you won't listen…)" whispered Pantene.

Before Shampoo could respond to that, Alex tried to kick her but Shampoo dodged, that was when Momo whacked her with a fish. Causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Pinkie…" said Chiyo.

"Don't worry! It's fake!" said Momo.

"Let's pretend that didn't' happen." Said Akane.

Everyone else nodded…

That was when Ranma-Chan decided that she should finally getting into the fight.

Ranma-Chan ran towards Shampoo with a punch ready.

"Tenshin!" she yelled right when she was going to punch Shampoo.

But before Ranma-Chan could even attack, Shampoo yelled out "Stop!"

Ranma-Chan blinked, "What she asked."

"Shampoo no wants to kill Ranma anymore." Whispered Shampoo falling to the ground.

"IS this a trick?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"No…" whispered Shampoo, "Many days ago, Shampoo have dream… Shampoo have dream where Shampoo kill Ranma… but… but… Shampoo no happy."

There was a silence…

"Shampoo… do you remember what the Xi Fa Gao Xan is?" asked Hikaru.

Shampoo's eyes widened, she herself master the technique many years before. That was when it hit her he the headaches, the dream the fact that she had forgotten Loofah's feuded with her grandmother.

Shampoo glared at Loofah.

"(What did you do?)" asked Shampoo.

Loofah gave off the hollow laugh.

"That day… I thought that day was going to be the best day in my life." Said Loofah, for some reason saying this Japanese, as if to let Ranma-Chan, Akane and Ryoga hear it, "The darling granddaughter of Cologne defeated by a female outsider. Then… then that meddling unicorn ruined everything."

"Oh great, she went insane." Said Momo.

"You just had to expose Ranma for the man he is." Said Loofah, "You had to save his life!"

"Wait…" said Shampoo.

"Ranma's a guy." Said Ran, "She made you forget that."

"Then…" said Shampoo, "Ranma… Ranma…"

Shampoo began to shake.

"(How Dare you!)" yelled Shampoo.

Shampoo lunged at Loofah, Loofah quickly dodged and knocked out Shampoo.

"She really thought she could defeat me." Said Loofah, "She's nothing but a child."

Loofah gave off a crazed laugh.

"Perhaps I went too small." Said Loofah, "Perhaps I should alter everyone's memories. Create a world I'm happy with! And maybe get Genma involved! Ponies shouldn't exist in this world! You're all abominations that shouldn't exist!"

That was when she was surrounded by a purple glow and was tossed into a tree.

Cologne touched her shoulder.

"I will handle it." Said Cologne, "You should help Shampoo."

Hikaru nodded and walked over to Shampoo who began to come to.

"Shampoo." Said Hikaru.

"Yes." Said Shampoo, her eyes widened, "You that unicorn."

Hikaru smiled and nodded. She placed her hand on Shampoo 's head and used the memory spell.

All of the memories rushed into her mind. She remembered everything. She waited a few second… then she began to cry.

"Shampoo… Shampoo so sorry…" she cried.

Ranma-Chan hugged her.

"It's not your fault." Said Ranma-Chan.

"Come on Shampoo it's that big meanie Loofah's fault!" said Momo.

"That's right." Said Chiyo.

"Don't blame yourself." said Akane.

"That reminds me." Said Ran she turned to Loofah who was now getting up, "Give us the cure!"

"That's right!" said Ranma-Chan glaring at Loofah, "You promised us the Phoenix pill when this was all over."

Loofah gritted her teeth, "Fine… I will give you the cure!"

She tossed the pills to Hikaru, Ran and Ranma-Chan.

"We should see if this is real." Said Ran.

"I'll do it, does anyone have the pain stick?" asked Ranma-Chan.

Pantene gave her the pain stick, Ranma-Chan took the pill and bit into the pain stick and poured hot water on herself… turning her back into a man.

Both Ran and Hikaru took the pills as well.

Loofah gave off a laugh…

"I will return." She said.

Before she could leave Pantene called out, "(You know you can't return to the village, right)"

"(I am well aware the other elders will hunt me down if I try to return.)" said Loofah.

Loofah ran off…

"All right!" cheered Ranma-Chan, "I'm a man again!"

That was when a knife brushed past Ranma's face. A knife that came from Mousse.

"Remember what you promised, don't you?" asked Mousse.

Ranma smirked, of course he remember and he was glad he could finally do it.

Next Time: Ranma and Mousse face off! Whop will win... well that's pretty obvious! Meanwhile Shampoo has to readjust after everything that has happened... also Loofah isn't done messing with everyone just yet... esspeiclly when she takes someone under her wing... who is it? Find out next time!


	33. Loofah's Aftermath

A/N: Final chapter of the Loofah Arc, won't say much about it.

Chapter 33: Loofah's Aftermath

There was a silence. Ranma and Mousse seized each other up.

"Wait!" said Shampoo.

Rainbow Dash (who has changed back the second she could), stopped her.

"They really need this fight." Said Rainbow Dash.

Shampoo sighed…

And with that the fight began. Mousse sent out as many weapons as they could but Ranma dodged them.

"IS that all you got?" asked Ranma.

He proceeded to punch Mousse shouting "Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!"

The punched connected and Mousse was sent flying into a tree.

"It appears that you have defeated Mousse." Said Princess Luna with a sweat drop.

"That was fast." Said Akane.

Shampoo walked over to Mousse.

"(Why did you help Ranma?)" asked Shampoo.

"(Because if I had helped you kill him, when it was all over you would never have forgiven me.)" said Mousse.

"You were told that." Thought everyone who was able to understand that conversation.

"(Oh Mousse.)" Said Shampoo.

"(Please go out with me.)" said Mousse.

Shampoo quickly changed moods.

"(What part of no means no don't you understand! I'm getting married to Ranma.)" said Shampoo, "(Stop bothering me!)"

Mousse got up and ran away.

"So what happened?" asked Ranma.

"Do I really need to translate?" asked Hikaru.

"No." said Ranma with a sweat drop.

Shampoo sighed as she watched Mousse leaved, then she remember something. She walked over to Pantene and punched her in the face.

"(WHAT WAS THAT FOR!)" yelled Pantene.

"(For sicking Pinkie on me.)" said Shampoo.

"(Oh… okay.)" muttered Pantene.

"All right!" cheered Pinkie who had changed back during the fight, "I think we know what this calls for!"

"Should we?" asked Akane.

"Hey! Everything's over! This will be a good way just to have fun and wind down after all that happened." Said Pantene.

"Don't you mean "unwind"" asked Akane.

"This isn't my native language you know." Said Pantene.

"Sorry." Said Akane with a sweat drop.

And so they had a party! A very fun party that let them have after everything was over with!

However that night, after everyone was sleeping Shampoo laid awake looking at the stars.

She decided to get up and just go for a walk.

"So you're aware." Said Rainbow Dash appearing behind her.

"(Don't do that!)" yelled Shampoo, "(And what are you doing awake?)"

"You saw what happened during the party." Said Rainbow Dash.

During the party Rainbow Dash drank 10 energy drinks on a bet.

Needless to say Rainbow Dash isn't going to get any sleep anytime soon.

They sat down somewhere to talk.

"We already forgave you." Said Rainbow Dash.

"("I know… but…)" said Shampoo.

"But nothing!" said Rainbow Dash, "You were being controlled by someone else!"

"(What would you know?)" asked Shampoo.

"We never told you about Discord." Said Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash told her the basics of Discord how he brainwashed everyone but Twilight into becoming jerks. At least that's what she heard, she was the last to be brainwashed and the last to be reversed and she ran out on everypony.

"Oh…" said Shampoo.

"I did feel guilty after wards… but we all knew it wasn't our fault." Said Rainbow Dash.

"(Thank you.)" Said Shampoo.

Elsewhere in the forest Mousse just stumbled around.

Ranma trounced him, he didn't' stand a chance.

No wonder why Shampoo loved him…

Mousse fell to the ground, and just laid there.

"Are you just going to give up?" asked a voice.

"I lost…" said Mousse.

"There are ways to beat him, you have to find the way." Said the voice.

"Will you help me?" asked Mousse.

"Of course I will." Said the voice, "After all how else will I find a way to make Cologne suffer."

That person speaking was of course Loofah.

"Why are we speaking Japanese?" asked Mousse.

"How should I know." Said Loofah.

They next day they packed up their things turned human (in the ponies' case) and headed back to the Tokyo.

"Why did it take long to find you?" asked Shampoo.

"Magic." Said Ranma.

Shampoo nodded.

The train rides were long but it somehow felt much more comfortable going back than going back. Perhaps it was because the feeling off dread was gone.

However Shampoo was still quiet during the train rides.

During the last one Akane and Alex decided to talk to her.

"Here." Said Akane giving her a soda.

"Thank you." Said Shampoo.

"This isn't' about everyone forgiving you is it?" asked Akane.

Shampoo shook her head, "No… Shampoo realize… the school knows Ranma secret."

"Shampoo… Ranma is embraced. But not about the fact that he turns he turns into a girl." Said Akane.

"He's embarrassed more about the attention he gets from everyone." Said Alex.

"What you mean?" asked Shampoo.

They told Shampoo about Ranma's new reputation, Shampoo couldn't help but to laugh.

"And the only who doesn't know about it is Kuno." Said Alex.

This only made Shampoo laugh harder.

"Hey Shampoo." Said Momo, "I totally forgot to show you this."

Momo showed Shampoo her sword.

"Who gave you this?" asked Shampoo.

"Shou did!" said Momo.

"Shampoo see." Said Shampoo with a sweat drop.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you! I'm in the anime club now!" said Momo.

"Really?" asked Shampoo.

Momo began to explain the test, while Diana and Cologne watched this conversation.

"That's good." Said Cologne.

"They know exactly what she's going though and the only thing they can do is show her that they are friends." Said Diana.

Cologne sighed…

"It' Loofah isn't it?" asked Diana.

"I can't help feeling like she's going to strike again." Said cologne.

"She will." Said Diana.

On the mountain Loofah and Mousse were walking, where to… uh…

"(So what's the plan?)" asked Mousse.

"(Don't ask me.)" Said Loofah.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them.

"(We're figure that out another time.)" Said Loofah.

Back on the train…

"Do you feel like they don't' have any ideas?" asked Cologne.

"Yes, it is a strange feeling." Said Princess Luna.

At another seat.

"So you guys are leaving tomorrow?" asked Ranma.

"Our job is done." Said Pantene, "So year."

"You better come for a visit." Said Ran.

"We already promised." Said Fructis.

Sometime later they arrived back in Furinkan and back to the Tendo Dojo.

"We're home!" shouted Ranma.

Kasumi and Nabiki came downs stair.

"It's about time." Said Nabiki, "We were wondering if you were ever coming back."

"That's weird." Said Alex.

"I was sure the moment we came though the door, Sweetie Belle would come running in." said Belle.

That was when the Cutie Mark Crusaders showed up with Shou and Emi.

"Oh you guys are back!" said Shou.

"Once again thank you for the sword." Said Momo.

"It wasn't a problem." Said Shou blushing.

"What are you wearing?" asked Ran with a sweat drop.

Shou was dressed up like Sora from Kingdom Hearts.

Emi began to poke Shou's cheek, "You see… he's one of those Otaku… the type that goes around in public in cosplay and not care who sees him." Said Emi.

"So why are you together?" asked Alex.

The three Cutie Mark Crusaders lashed nervously.

"Well it sort of happened like this." Said Haruka.

(Flashback)

The CMC were just walking around Furinkan trying to figure out what do.

"So what is there left to do in this town." Said Haruka as she rode a scooter that was given to her to use when she was in human form.

That was when the three of them bumped into some gang members.

"Hey there, little girls, lost are we?" said one of the gang members.

"No, we're trying to find our Cutie Marks." Said Suzette.

"Don't mind her." Said Blossom.

"I think we should just get going." Said Haruka.

Before they could go… one of the gang members said, "Maybe two of those girls are worth something?"

"They are foreigners." Said the first gang member.

The gang members lunged into grab them, but there was a shout of.

"It's not nice to do that to little girl."

They turned to see Shou and Emi. The gang members began to laugh.

"A girl and an otaku who liked playing dress up." Said the first gang member.

"It's called cosplay." Said Shou taking out a wooden key blade, "Here, have this you jerks! BLITZ!"

Shou slammed one of the gang members over the head with his wooden Keyblade, and he jumped into the air only to be grabbed by another of the gang members.

"Cute, hero!" the gang member.

Emi took out a staff and join the fight hitting the gang member in the groin.

"Be careful." Muttered Emi.

"Just for that!" yelled Shou, "SONIC BLADE!"

He performed a series of charging attacks, knocking a few gang member down,

"ZANTETSUKEN!" he shouted.

However his attack didn't work.

"Nice try." Said the gang member.

"You know I'm getting tied of this." Sighed Emi.

She began to knock out the rest of the gang members with her staff.

"You're no fun." Said Shou.

"IF we were beating up random gang members I would have let you showed of…" Said Emi, "But we were protecting kids."

"Well you do have a point." Said Shou that was when he saw his Key Blade was broke, "Noooo! Why? Why did it have to break?"

The four sweat dropped.

"Um… I can fix it for you." Said Blossom.

"Really? Thank you!" cried Shou.

"Is your house far?" asked Emi.

"We live at the Tendo Dojo." Said Haruka.

"Oh you're Alex and Belle's little sisters." Said Shou, "And their friend."

Haruka glared at him when he said that.

"I think you might have heard of us." Said Emi, "I'm Emi and this is Shou."

"Oh you're the one that introduced Pinkie to anime." Said Blossom.

"That's me." Said Shou.

Emi sighed and face palmed.

(End of Flashback)

"Of all days for this to happen." Whispered Ran.

"You really want to turn back don't you?" asked Ranma.

"Come on in." said Kasumi.

They all went into the living room where they put on the Wii and Ranma, Ran, Momo and Shou played Super Smash Bros Brawl.

"Oh come! How can you win with that!" yelled Shou as Momo once again won.

Shampoo watched launching. Emi took a seat next to her.

"So" said Emi, "I can see you're back to normal!"

Shampoo nodded…

"Hey, I know it's going to be a while readjusting but it will be fine." Said Emi.

"Oh, okay." Said Shampoo.

"By the way, there's something I want to ask you." Said Emi.

"What?" asked Shampoo.

"Is it weird?" asked Emi.

"Is what?" asked Shampoo.

"The fact that Ranma can marry more than one girl." Said Emi, "I mean you and Akane don't have to fight over him but the fact that you have to share him is it weird? I mean with Tenchi it's implied he's going to marry all of them in the OVA and in GXP Seina did just that but…"

"Please stop." Said Shampoo.

"Fine." Said Emi.

That was when Blossom came into the room with the fixed Key Blade.

"You were able to fix it! Thank you!" said Shou, who began to hug his Keyblade, "I'll never take you for granted again! You hear!"

Everyone sweat dropped when he did that.

"Well I guess that fixing things are your special talent." Said Shou.

"What?" asked Blossom.

"Never mind" said Shou.

"Shou? Emi will you be staying for dinner?" asked Kasumi.

"If it's not too much of a bother." Said Shou.

"Not at all." Said Kasumi.

"Oh come on!" yelled Ran.

Shou and Emi stared at her with sweat drops.

"Uh… just about the game…" said Ran.

Shou and Emi knew she was referring the whole thing about not being able to change back.

But of course they didn't know they knew.

That night at dinner… the four former bodyguards were informing the ones they hadn't told yet.

"You're leaving so soon? "asked Kasumi.

"We're needed back home." Said Fructis.

"We visit sometime soon." Said Ling-Ling.

"Besides it will be nice to get back home, I sweat me and Fructis have had so many "marriage proposals" it wasn't even funny" said Pantene.

"You know… I've been meaning to ask you this." Said Nabiki, "Why is your Japanese so good compared to your sister's and Shampoo?"

"What? I can't learn Japanese in my spare time?" muttered Pantene.

"Awkward." Mumbled Shou.

"Can I have seconds?" asked Ryoga.

"Of course." Said Kasumi.

The next morning, the four were getting ready to leave.

"(Shampoo.)" Said Fructis, "(I know everyone told you this already bit it's not your fault.)"

"(It's Loofah's fault!)" said Ling-Ling.

"(She's in so much trouble.)" said Lung-Lung.

"(No matter what you're still our friend and sister.)" said Pantene.

"(Stay safe)" said Cologne.

The four ran off, back to China.

"Well looks like everything's back to normal." Said Ranma.

"Not quite." Said Nabiki, she looked at Rainbow Dash.

"What?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Even if this adventure was over, the next was just getting started. An adventure while not as grand, it would be just as interesting.

Next Time: Thanks to the Sonic Rainboom, the stores in Furinkan have been closed for a while. And until one reopens, Rainbow Dash is tasked for grocery shopping in the nearby area of Tomobiki. Having heard about how strange it is, she drags along the others. But is it really as weird as they say? Find out next time!


	34. Adventure in Tomobiki

A/N: This chapter crossover with Urusei Yatsura, it's been a while since I watched so I'm a little rusty with it. Any ways, enjoy it.

Chapter 34: Adventure in Tomobiki

Tomobiki, it was once just an ordinary part of Nerima, but many months ago it became a den of Weirdness. It all started when one Ataru Moroboshi was tasked with saving the world from an alien invasion with a game of tag. He succeed but somehow won the love of his opponent, a beautiful alien named Lum and since then stranger and stranger things have been going on.

Sometimes involving aliens in someway, sometimes not.

But everyone knew that unless you were form Tomobiki and had gotten used to it or really liked weird things then you should stay away from Tomobiki.

"So why did you have to drag us here?" asked Belle.

"There's no way I'm going in there alone." Said Ran.

"You know you wouldn't have to go there if you didn't use the Sonic Rainboom." Said Hikaru.

Ran sighed.

(Flashback)

Nabiki and Rainbow Dash were talking right after the four amazons left.

"Did you know that all of the store are still closed?" asked Nabiki.

"What?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Remember the glass shortage effect freezer doors as well. And all of the store are still closed until they can get replacement." Said Nabiki.

"Please tell me your kidding." Said Rainbow Dash.

"I am not." Said Nabiki, "You have to do grocery shopping."

"Why?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"The closest store that still open is in Tomobiki." Sid Nabiki.

"Why can't Kasumi go there? Asked Rainbow Dash.

"Do you really want to subject Kasumi to the madness of Tomobiki?" asked Nabiki.

"No." said Rainbow Dash.

"Then you have to go." Said Nabiki.

Rainbow Dash gritted her teeth.

(End of Flashback)

"So why did you drag us again?" asked Ranma.

Indeed Ran had dragged along Ranma, Akane, Shampoo, Hikaru, Momo, Alex, Belle and Chiyo.

"I'm not going in there alone." Said Ran.

"Where did you even hear these things about Tomobiki anyway?" asked Hikaru.

"The track team." Said Ran, "They warned me before my match with Ryoko."

"I see." Said Hikaru.

And so they entered the area known as Tomobiki.

Nearby Ataru was hitting on women, most of them ignored him, or yelled at him to go away.

That was when he saw the group from Furinkan.

"So where's the store?" asked Hikaru.

"Still several block away." Said Ran.

"That's what you get for showing off." Said Alex.

"I wasn't showing off." Said Ran.

"Oh hello there ladies. Would any of you like tea?" asked Ataru.

"You wouldn't happen to Ataru Moroboshi would you?" asked Akane.

"I am, why are you a fan?" asked Ataru.

Akane kneed him in the gut, Ran kicked him in the face and Momo bonked him the head and the group walked away.

"So how do you know about him?" asked Ranma to Momo.

"Shou warned me about him." Said Momo.

Ranma nodded…

They walked away but Ataru quickly recovered, checked his phone about something.

"Excuse me!" yelled Ataru.

"We're not interested in you." Said Akane, "So go away."

"No! Not that." Said Ataru, to Ranma "I wanted to know if you were Ranma Saotome."

Ranma groaned, "I'm not going to give you love advise." Muttered Ranma.

"No it's not that." Said Ataru.

"Then what?" asked Ranma.

That was when Ataru splashed him with cold water.

"What the!" yelled Ranma-Chan.

"Oh you are so gorgeous as a woman!" yelled Ataru.

That was when Ranma-Chan kicked him in the face.

"I'm a guy! Get that though your head!" said Ranma-Chan.

Hikaru tossed him a thermos, which she used to change back.

"Oh come on!" yelled Ataru.

He pulled out another bucket of cold water, but before he could splash him he was electrocuted somehow. That was when Lum landed on the ground.

"I don't know what you're doing, but stop it!" yelled Lum.

"Hey! You're Lum!" said Momo.

Lum looked at Momo, "Oh you were that announcer for the Anything Goes Martial Arts Race." Said Lum.

Momo nodded.

"Say can you please point us to the nearest grocery store, we really need to get out of here and fast." Said Ran.

"From Furinkan?" asked Lum.

They all nodded.

"I'll show you the way." Said Lum.

"Thank you." Said Ran, "Maybe we can get though this faster than I thought."

Little did she know she would eat those words.

"So do you know what caused the Sonic Rainboom, no I knew know what it was." Said Lum.

They all stared at Ran.

"Please don't ask us." Said Ran.

"So it was you?" asked Lum.

"Please don't ask about it." Said Ran with a sweat drop.

"Oh it you." Said a voice.

They turned around and saw Sakura, the nurse from the festival.

"Oh Sakura!" said Ataru.

Shampoo went to kick him away.

"Thank you for helping Shampoo during the difficult time." Said Shampoo.

"How do you know each other." Said Lum.

"It's a long story." Said Sakura, "But say hello to your grandmother for me."

Shampoo nodded and they continued on their way.

"Are you all marital artists?" asked Lum making small talk.

"Sort of." Said Akane.

"I see." Said Lum.

That was when a large cat showed up, Ranma ended up hugging the person closest to them.

"What was that?" asked Hikaru.

"A ghost cat." Said Lum.

"I see." Said Hikaru.

That was when the person Ranma was hugging splashed him with cold water.

That person happened to be Ataru!

"If you're going to hug me then cane you be a girl?" asked Ataru.

"Why you!" yelled Ranma-Chan upper cutting him into lower earth orbit!

"You turn into a girl?" asked Lum.

"Ancient Chinese Curse." Said Ranma-Chan as Hikaru gave him another thermos.

Lum shrugged, she had heard of weirder things.

As they continued on their way, a dinosaur attacked, not just any dinosaur, a T-Rex.

"I was wondering where they went off to." Said Lum, "They just seemed to have vanished after they appeared."

"Wait! There was a dinosaur attack once?" asked Hikaru.

"That is weird." Said Belle with a sweat drop.

The T-Rex looked at them and decided that like all T-rexes do when they see a human… lunch. It roared and tried to eat them. However Chiyo used the stare (since it was an animal she didn't use her attacks).

"How dare you try to eat us! Don't you know we have loved ones who are worried about us?" asked Chiyo, "Now what would your mother think?"

The T-Rex whimper and walked away.

"That girl just guilted the T-Rex." Said a bystander.

"So awesome!" said another.

Chiyo squeaked when the crowd turned their attention her.

"So Moe." Said Ataru.

That was when Ran kicked Ataru into a nearby light pole.

And so they continued on their way.

"Um… Lum?" asked Hikaru, "Why are there dinosaurs here?"

"Time travel." Said Lum.

"I believe it." Said Momo.

Hikaru face palmed when she said that.

As they continued walking they saw a teenaged boy holding a sword dressed in white.

"Oh Lum, I was looking for you." Said the boy, who saw her the others… well most Ranma, "Who is he?"

"Just ignore me…" said Ranma.

"Oh I'm showing them to the grocery store." Said Lum motioning to the others.

"I see." Said the boy, "I guess I should introduce myself, I was Shutaro Mendou."

"Hey I heard of you!" said Momo, "You're the Kuno of Tomobiki."

"What?" asked Mendou.

"Yeah, I heard of him too." Said Ran, "The track team also calls him that."

"Who is this Kuno you're talking about?" asked Mendou, who then remembered," Oh you're talking about Tatewaki Kuno."

"Oh I heard of him." Said Ataru once again butting in, "Isn't he the (insert later) Mendou of Furinkan."

There was awkward silence.

"I think we should get to that store." Said Ran.

They decided to just head to the grocery store ignoring Mendou while wondering how there could be two pompous swordsman that they could be known that they can somehow be compared to each other like that.

That was when they arrived at the store.

"So we're finally here!" said Ran, "Do you want to wait out here? Because this is going to take a few minutes."

"So, how did she cause the Sonic Rainboom?" asked Lum, "She seems like a normal human."

"It's completed." Said Ranma.

"Wait, she caused the Sonic Rainboom?" asked Ataru joining.

"It's complicated." Said Alex.

Ataru looked at her, "So you're American?" asked Ataru, "You don't look like it."

"What does that mean?" asked Alex.

He looked towards her chest which caused her to kick him high into the air.

Less than a minute later Ran came out with the bags of groceries.

"I got everything!" she said.

"I'm going to walk to you back to Furinkan." Said Lum.

"Why, you already showed us to the grocery store." Said Ranma.

That was when Ataru once again splashed Ranma with cold water.

"He never learns, does he?" asked Ranma-Chan.

Lum shook her head no.

"He's just going to keep following us isn't he?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"Oh come you're so cute like this." Said Ataru.

"I AM A MAN!" yelled Ranma-Chan punching him very hard.

"It was either that joke or one about Silver Age Batman." Said Momo.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Lum.

"Best you don't ask sugar cube." Said Alex.

"She's breaking the fourth wall, what's not to explain?" asked a weird fight alien suddenly appearing.

"What is that thing?" asked Belle.

"Just ignore them." said Lum, "They always appear and disappear for no reason."

"Come on let's just go back home." Sighed Ranma-Chan as she turned back.

As they continued on their way, they ran into a boy.

"Ryuunosuke!" said Ataru and began to hit on him.

"Wait! You splash me with cold water! But you hit on this guy? What is wrong with you?" asked Ranma.

"I'm a girl!" yelled the "boy" named Ryuunosuke.

Belle walked up to her, "Then why are you dressed like a boy then?" said Belle.

Ryuunosuke gritted her teeth, "It wasn't my chose, my father is making me."

"Really?" asked Belle, she gave Ryuunosuke her business card.

"Dress maker?" she asked, "Can you make a Sailor Fuku for me?"

This made Belle sweat drop.

That was when a man everyone assumed was Ryuunosuke's father showed up and tore up the business card.

"He is a man!" yelled Ryuunosuke father.

Belle looked at Shampoo.

"Menu for Chinese restaurant?" asked Shampoo.

Belle gave a wink at Ryuunosuke and she took it. That was when she began to get into a fight with her father.

"Well we should leave. "said Belle.

"Why does that guy reminds me of Genma?" whispered Ran.

"I have no idea." Responded Hikaru.

As they continued on their way, Ataru suddenly hugged Momo. Why?

"I can't believe I missed you before." Said Ataru.

That was when Momo felt her butt twitch.

"Uh oh…" said Momo.

She saw a table and ducked under it.

"What?" asked Ataru.

That was when a large piece of metal hit him.

"What was that?" asked Lum.

"The Pinkie Sense." Said Hikaru.

"Wait… your friend is psychic?" asked Lum.

"Yeah…" said Ranma.

"And you consider our town weird?" asked Lum.

"We ought off a T-Rex earlier." Pointed out Ran.

"I mean it's not like other universes and ponies are involved." Said Ranma.

That was when suddenly there were several yells of "Oh my god! Godzilla is about to destroy that bath house!"

"That's not Godzilla! It's just a T-Rex!" yelled another person.

"It's a giant lizard who cares!" yelled another.

That was when suddenly there was a geyser of hot water, that splashed everyone in the vicinity.

"What the…" said Ataru.

"Wait…" said Lum.

"Just shut up okay!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

After doing a quick explanation of alternate universe and winding up at a cursed spring.

"Please keep it a secret." Sighed Twilight.

"Wow, Furinkan is becoming the new Tomobiki." Said Lum.

"Please don't say that." Sighed Akane.

That was when Ataru splashed all of them with cold water.

"It doesn't matter if you're all magical ponies from another universe! As long as you turn into girls." Said Ataru.

That was when Hikaru used a magical upper cut on him and sent him and once again sent him in lower earth orbit.

"Let's just go back to the Dojo." Sighed Ran.

"You know…" said Belle, "I just realized that you could have come here on your own and done all this in just a few minutes."

Everyone gaped and sweat dropped.

"Oh man!" yelled Ran, "Why didn't I think of that!"

Later that night…

"So you met Lum, Ataru, the Kuno of Tomobiki and saw a T-Rex." Said Nabiki, "That sounds about right."

"If I never go back there it would be too soon!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Oh hi! Ladies!" said Ataru suddenly showing up.

They all screamed.

"What are you doing here!" yelled Twilight.

"What I just wanted to say hi." Said Ataru.

"You know it is rude to suddenly show up…" said Princess Luna.

Ataru began to sweat, he saw the Alicorn princess and put two and two together.

"You're that woman from a couple weeks ago." Said Ataru

"And you're that guy when we first got here." Said Scootaloo.

That was when Princess Luna's horn began to glow.

"I think you should go home!" said Princess Luna.

He was magically sent flying.

"Well I think we can all agree this day never happened." Said Akane.

Everyone nodded in agreement… it was better that way.

Next Time: The upcoming Anything Goes Martial Arts Take Out Race is coming out, and thanks the presence of Shampoo, the other restaurants and shop decide to get ringers, who do they recruit... find out next time!


	35. The Ringers

A/N: For those wanted the anime version sorry, it's based on the manga version, it fits this story better. Sorry to those that wanted to read it. Sorry, but I didn't want Genma to beaten to a pulp... at least not now.

Chapter 35: The Ringers

It was a normal breakfast at the Tendos… as much as a normal breakfast can be with several magical talking Ponies.

"My love Akane!" they heard Kasumi yell in the distance.

"All right! Emergency Protocol Alpha!" yelled Pinkie.

"What?" asked Akane.

"I told you we shouldn't name it." Said Twilight face hoofing.

"Quit your yammering and do it." Said Applejack.

In less than a minute, they changed to their cursed forms and were dressed.

"Akane!" said Kuno with a bouquet of roses, "I have chosen you."

"What's this about?" asked Akane.

"I had a dream last night." Said Kuno.

And that is when they all tuned him out… as he yammered on about how in his dream they asked him to choose which one he loved the most.

"He's that Kuno guy you keep talking about?" asked Blossom.

"I'm afraid so." Said Alex.

Outside Ranma and Genma were having a little spar, and during it Genma kicked him into the koi pond. When Ranma-Chan came out… Kuno broke. Sure he could handle 7 out of 8 of his "true loves" but with the 8th there.

"I can't take it!" he yelled.

He divided the bouquet up.

"I know the way to choose!" he yelled, "Then next Sunday whoever comes to my mansion first will be my love."

Everyone in the room sweat dropped.

"You guys are right, he is insane." Said Haruka.

Later that day, Cologne was in a meeting with other restaurant owners from Furinkan about a yearly tradition.

"So an Anything Goes Martial Arts Take Out Race?" asked Cologne.

"Every year all of the restaurant have their delivery girls deliver food to a target house." Said one of the owners.

"Is that so?" asked Cologne, "I guess I should enter my granddaughter."

They turned to Shampoo who was holding all of the other owner's orders. That was when Cologne threw knives at Shampoo to demonstrate Shampoo's skills. Shampoo used the tray to block the knives with out spelling on the noodle.

The owners stared in awe.

"We need ringers." Thought the owner.

And so the search for the ringers began…

Ran was doing a jog around the city in preparation for an upcoming trek meet. When she passed by a pizza place.

"You're Ran Issanni, amen's you?" asked the guy.

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Ran.

"There's something I want to talk to you about." said the guy.

Elsewhere Momo was doing some sweets shopping when she entered a cake place that was known for it's deliveries.

"Hey you're Momo Mochi! Aren't you?" asked the clerk.

"Yes! I am!" said Momo.

"How would like free cake for a year." Said clerk.

"Really how?" asked Momo.

The clerk began to explain what he wanted.

It was a slow day for Belle, so she decided to just go him early.

There was another reason for it as well.

"For the last time no!" said Belle, "I won't participate in this race."

"But come on, I mean you defeated Kodachi Kuno, you are a skilled martial artist." said the owner of the one do the restaurants, "Please… I'll give you free Udon for a year for you and anyone you want."

Belle gritted her teeth, that was when she got an idea.

"Where's your restaurant?" asked Belle.

"What you're going to do it?" asked the owner.

"No… but I know someone who might." Said Belle.

She took out her cell phone and called someone.

"Hey, Applejack I really need to talk to you about something." Said Belle.

Meanwhile at a sushi place, certain girl was eating a plate when someone walked over to her.

"Excuse me." Said the waiter, "I have a question for you."

"What?" asked the girl.

"You know about the upcoming Any Thing Goes Take Out Race, right?" asked the waiter.

"Yeah…" said the girl, "Let me guess you heard about the Cat Café's delivery girl and you wanted me as a ringer?"

"Yes…" said the waiter.

"Hey, I'll do it. I've always wanted to participate." Said the girl.

Meanwhile at a beef bowl shop.

"Oh this is so cute! Katelyn! Katelyn!" said a very specific girl hugging a bowl.

"Hey you." Said the owner.

"What?" asked the girl, "You won't take Katelyn away from me!"

"Actually how would you want to keep Katelyn." Said the owner.

"Really!" said the girl, "What's the catch?"

"You have to run in the Any Goes martial Arts Take Out Race!" said the owner.

"Do I have to win?" asked the girl.

"If you do win! I'll give you more things." Said the owner.

"Okay!" said the girl.

At the Udon shop… Alex arrived…

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Alex.

"You see there's an upcoming race involving anything goes take out." Said Belle, "And well you see."

She began to explain the whole situation, Alex sweat dropped, she knew that reason for wanting Alex to run was for free udon which she knew Belle was going to share with everyone (after all have more than people living in one house means they need a lot of food).

"I'll do it." Said Alex.

"Oh thank you, thank you." Said Belle.

However their restaurants were taking the initiative too.

At the Dojo…

"So let me get this strait." Said Akane, "You sold me for some Unagi?"

"No… not at all." Said Soun, "Just several meals… and you don't even have to win."

Akane glared at her father.

He wasn't the only selling out a child…

"So if she wins, free ramen for a year?" asked Panda Genma.

"Of course." Sad the ramen delivery guy.

That night at dinner everyone was talking about it.

"So all because of Shampoo, you were all recruited?" asked Cologne laughing.

"I didn't get a say in it!" said Akane.

"Neither did I." said Ranma.

"Oh come on you guys, it actually sounds pretty fun." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Says the members of the track team." Said Akane.

"Wow, I can't believe you let Rarity talk you in it." Said Twilight.

"Well we do need to the food sometimes." Said Applejack.

"So wait…" said Nabiki, "If Ranma, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie or Applejack wins we all get free for a year, I know who I'm cheering for."

"You're not helping." Said Akane.

And so the day of the race all of the delivery girls were getting ready, most of them were nervous, why? Because they were real delivery girls.

"How many ringers are there?" asked a girl for a teriyaki restaurant.

"If you add in the new girl as "one" there's eight." Said a girl from a noodle shop.

"We lost didn't we?" asked the teriyaki delivery girl

"Oh yeah." Said the noodle shop delivery girl.

Ranma-Chan overheard this and decided to tell the others.

"I heard there's two more ringers." Said Ranma-Chan.

"I wonder who they are." Said Akane.

"Hey, it's been a while Rainbow Dash." Said a voice.

Ran turned around and saw Ryoko holding a box with the word "sushi" on it.

"Oh… Ryoko you're running?" asked Ran.

"Oh yeah!" said Ryoko, "I think it's time to settle this, whoever gets father in this rave wins."

"You're on." Said Ran.

"Ryoko's running?" asked Momo.

"Is strong competition." Said Shampoo.

"I wonder who the last one is." Said Alex.

"Momo Mochi!" yelled a voice.

Momo turned around and saw Azusa.

"Oh Azusa!" said Momo, "It's been a while!"

"Momo Mochi! Azusa will defeat you to avenge Charlotte." Said Azusa.

Everyone sweat dropped when she said that.

"So… Azusa Shiratori." Said Ryoko, "Are the stories true about her."

"Which stories?" asked Ran.

"The ones about how she's a kleptomaniac for cute things." Said Ryoko.

"Yeah…" said Ran.

That was when Ryoko, looked at the shirt ran was weird, which like many of her shirts bore her cutie mark.

"Ran, there's something I wanted to ask…" said Ryoko.

"What?" asked Ran.

Ryoko sighed, "Never mind it sounds too crazy." Sighed Ryoko.

"What you were going to confess your love to me?" asked Ran.

"What? No!" yelled Ryoko.

"I'm just messing with you." Said Ran.

"I should have known." Said Ryoko.

At the sidelines…

"Azusa and Ryoko were recruited." Said Belle.

"I guess no one wanted to deal with Kodachi." Said Hikaru.

"Who are they?" asked Suzette.

"They fought Pinkie and Rainbow Dash a while back." Said Haruka, "Rainbow Dash told me."

"Oh yeah, ice skating and running." Said Blossom.

"So who are you cheering for?" asked Chiyo.

"My sister!" said Blossom.

"Rainbow Dash." Said Haruka.

"Pinkie." Said Suzette, "If she wins, she said she'd share the cake with us."

"If Pinkie wins that cake shop is going out of business." Whispered Belle.

Both Hikaru and Chiyo nodded.

"All right! The location has been chosen at random!" called out the announcer, "All of these lucky ladies will converge on this house."

They showed the map.

"Now the rules are who delivers the food in tact win." Said the announcer.

The real did very girls all looked at the ringers (and Shampoo).

"They must be defeated." All them thought.

"Why are they all glaring at us?" asked Momo.

"Well it doesn't matter." Said Ranma-Chan.

"We should team up to take them down." Said Ran.

"Good idea." Said Ranma-Chan.

"Hey, I'm fine with that." Said Ryoko with a shrug, "Better than going alone against a horde of angry delivery girls."

"I'm in." said Alex.

"Sounds like fun!" said Momo.

"They do seem mad as Azusa." Said Azusa.

"I'm in." said Alex.

"Okay, it looks like everyone is in." said Akane.

The glared seemed to have gotten stronger.

"Looks they heard." Said Ran.

"It only makes it more fun." Said Ryoko.

Meanwhile the spectators saw the address. Belle recognized it immediately.

"Today is that Sunday… right?" asked Belle.

"What Sunday?" asked Chiyo.

"That address." Sighed Belle, "It's the Kuno compound."

Meanwhile Kuno was day dreaming who would make it first, he couldn't wait to see who it was.

Back at the starting area.

"What is wrong?" asked Diana.

"Today is that day that Kuno's waiting for them." Said Haruka.

"What does that do with anything?" asked Diana.

"Kuno's house is the finish line." Said Blossom.

"This will not end well." Said Diana.

"Wait what about Kodachi?" asked Hikaru.

"Word is that there's a big Rhythmic Gymnastics competition going on." Said Belle.

"So Kuno is alone?" asked Hikaru.

Belle nodded.

"Like I said, this will not end well." Said Diana.

At the starting line, all of the racers continued to glared at the ringers.

"On your marks!" said the announcer.

"Get set!" said the announcer.

Everyone started on their way.

"GO!" shouted the announcer.

All of the real delivery girls made their way to the ringers. A girl using a scooter tried to run over Ran, but she ran away.

"Sorry but I'm too fast for you!" said Ran.

That was when Ryoko kicked the pizza off of the scooter.

"Sorry but it looks like you lost." Said Ryoko.

The friendly rivals high fived.

A delivery girl for a tempura shop tired to punch Alex, but she blocked with her leg.

"Akane now!" said Alex.

Akane who was using a skateboard to get around this race, rode up to the tempura girl, and using a bamboo sword she brought with her destroyed the tempura box.

Akane smirked, during the training trip she had gotten over her hatred of swords, this would be the way to show it.

"Come on let's go." Said Alex.

A girl who was delivering some Thai food tied to hit Momo's cake but she dodged every time.

"Sorry but she's my opponent!" yelled Azusa kicking the Thai food delivery girl's box.

"Thank you Azusa." Said Momo.

"Azusa is only doing this so we can have a final duel!" said Azusa.

"Um… okay." Said Momo.

A girl from a noodle shop was stalking Ranma-Chan.

"All right!" yelled Ranma-Chan.

She punched the box several times until it was destroyed.

"All right!" cheered Ranma-Chan "No one can beat that!"

That was when she saw Shampoo go after a sushi place's delivery box, she poked the box. There was the sound of a small explosion coming from it. The delivery girl opened and saw that it exploded. The rest of the racers stopped and gaped at this.

"Grandmother taught me this Shampoo for race." Said Shampoo, "Shampoo won't go easy because we're friends."

"That girl just made sushi explode!" yelled Ryoko clutching her own package.

"Why am I not surprised?" asked Ranma-Chan.

All of the real delivery girls couldn't help but to the think, "she an actual delivery girl… and she can do that? We're doomed…"

Meanwhile at the Kuno Compound, Kuno was reflecting about who will show up. When his house phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Kuno.

"Congratulations! You have been chosen as the recipient for the Anything Goes Take Out Race!" came a voice.

"You are not one of my beloveds!" yelled Kuno.

Then again Kuno was the a special brand of crazy and stupid… of course he wouldn't know that he was going to get a free meal.

Next Time: The race continues! Who will make it Kuno's first? Will it be one of his loves or not? Who will win? Find out next time!


	36. Taking Out the Competition

A/N: Hurray! This story has reached 30,000 hits! I'm so happy! And enjoy the new chapter, I'm sure you'll like the major change I made at the end.

Chapter 36: Taking Out the Competition

The ringers continued to the stare at Shampoo.

"I knew what I was getting into." Sighed Ryoko.

"No you didn't." said Ran.

"What you know about her?" asked Ryoko.

"She's my roommate and occasional sparing partner." Said Ran.

"I don't know if you're lucky or not." Said Ryoko.

Ran nodded…

"You know the actual delivery girls are still angry." Pointed out Ranma-Chan.

The delivery girls began to mob them.

Meanwhile at the spectator's area, Belle was on her cell phone.

"Thank you so much Kodachi." Said Belle.

She hung it up.

"So did Kodachi give you permission?" asked Cologne who was let in on the plan.

"She did since it nodded messing with her brother." Said Belle.

"What's the plan again?" asked Suzette.

"We're going to trick him into leaving the house and lead him into a wild goose chaise." explained Hikaru.

"So Cutie Marks for idiot tricking!" said Blossom.

"Wait what would a cutie mark for idiot tricking look like?" asked Suzette.

"I don't care." said Haruka.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders Idiot Trickers is a Ago!" they yelled.

"Wait…" said Chiyo.

"What is it?" asked Belle, "It isn't about tricking Kuno."

"No… it's just that…" whispered Chiyo, "Who's going to accept the food?"

There was an awkward silence… when they all realized that none o them could expect the food, not because neutrality… but due to the face that they wouldn't be able to eat of the food given to them.

"Who can we get who will be completely neutral in this and will be willing to eat any food?" asked Belle.

"If only Ryoga wasn't lost again." Whispered Chiyo.

Meanwhile in the fight, the real delivery girls began to unite more than ever.

5 of them tried to mob Momo, but she just dodged like it was nothing humming and skipping along the way.

She has also used her mallet to destroy one of the devilry girls food, but only managed to hit one.

Meanwhile Alex and Akane team up to deal with a large group, using the sword and their kicks they were hard to beat.

Meanwhile Ranma-Chan and Azusa happened to team up by chance.

Ranma-Chan shouted "Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!"

She punched out half of the delivery boxes.

Azusa began to kicked the boxes with her roller skates which did heavy damage.

"Azusa didn't think you would be a good martial artist." Said Azusa.

"Why because of my crying?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"Then again Mikado does have effect on some girls." Said Azusa.

Ranma-Chan laughed when she said that.

The two continued to fight the remaining delivery girls.

Meanwhile... Kuno was waiting for his "beloveds" when the doorbell rang, he ran to the door and knew it had to be one of them.

"Oh! My beloved!" yelled Kuno only to find it was Diana, "Oh that really weird waitress from that Chinese Food Restaurant who lives at the Tendos."

Diana wanted to magically send him flying but this was the better way.

"The girls have asked me to give you this message." Said Diana handing him a note.

Kuno read it, "Meet us at the train station." Read Kuno, "We wish to discussions whole thing with you."

Kuno smiled, "I must go!" yelled Kuno running off.

Diana smiled and took out her cell phone.

"Have you found someone yet?" asked Diana.

"Not yet." Came Hikaru's voice from the other end, "But we will."

"I hope you find one soon." Sighed Diana, "I really would rather not eat meat."

Meanwhile back with the race, Shampoo continued to decimate her opponents with just a poke.

"You know, I just realized" said Ran, "This is a race!"

"Hey you're right." Said Ryoko.

The two unleashed both the Rainburst and Demon Speed. Along the way destroying a few boxes.

Shampoo scowled, "You no win!"

"Um… Shampoo I think you're taking this a little too seriously." Said Akane.

"This is all supposed to be in good fun." Said Alex.

Shampoo glared at them.

Looked like her Amazon pride got in the way of that.

Shampoo decided to chase after the anything goes martial artist runners.

"Hey! There's only five here!" yelled one of the real delivery girls.

"Let's get them!" yelled another.

"Should we finish these girls off?" asked Ranma-Chan.

The other four reaming nodded.

Meanwhile at the train station Kuno had arrived.

"Where are they?" asked Kuno who began to look around.

That was when he felt someone tugging at his sleeve he looked down and saw it was Blossom.

"You must be Alex's younger sister I heard so much about." Said Kuno.

"That's right." Said Blossom, "My sister wanted me to give you this."

"We have changed the meeting spot, meet us in the park." Was the note said.

"Excuse me! I have to meet them in the park." Said Kuno running off, "I'm coming my beloveds!"

Blossom sweat dropped as he ran off.

Meanwhile in the race, Ranma-Chan dusted her hands off.

"Looks like all of the real delivery girls are out." Said Ranma-Chan.

"Now the race really begins." Said Azusa.

She skated over to Momo with the cake box in her sights. Azusa tried to destroy the cake box but Momo dodged. Azusa tired the same, but Momo continued to dodge.

"Hey!" yelled Ranma-Chan, "I hate to say this but I think we should actually get to the finish line before we start fighting."

"That's a good idea." Said Akane.

"Come on follow me!" said Momo skipping towards the finish line house.

Meanwhile Diana was pacing back and forth, until that someone would show to act as the finish line.

That was her phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Diana.

"I found someone we know who promised would be completely neutral." Said Hikaru.

"It's a teenaged boy." Said Diana.

"How… how did you know?" asked Hikaru.

"It is not Shou, is it?" asked Diana.

"No it's someone else from our class." Said Hikaru.

"I understand." sighed Diana.

She hung up the phone and sighed.

This really was going to well.

Meanwhile both Ryoko and Ran exited both Demon Speed and Rainburst.

"All right! Let's do this!" said Ran.

"It's on Rainbow Dash!" said Ryoko.

The two began to exchange blow to each other food item but they managed to doge every time. Any spectators watching got dizzy from the fast paced strikes and dodges.

That was when someone almost got at Ryoko's sushi box, Shampoo who managed to catch up.

"Sorry but Shampoo wins race." Said Shampoo.

Shampoo tried to destroy Ran's pizza but Ran dodged.

"Sorry Shampoo but you have to deal with two Marital Arts runners." Said Ran.

"That's right." Said Ryoko, who sighed, "I'm going to lose this race? Aren't I?"

That was when they heard cheerful humming and Momo skipped passed them.

"You're not getting away from Azusa!" yelled Azusa chasing after Momo.

Shampoo, Ran and Ryoko sweat dropped.

"How far did we leave her?" asked Ryoko, "Because it seems like she should have caught to us that quickly by just skipping."

"Just don't think about it too much." Said Ran who then shuddered, "Also never have her chase you… ever…"

"What?" asked Ryoko.

"Don't ask." Said Ran.

There was a silence.

"Make a break for it?" asked Ran.

"Oh yeah." Said Ryoko.

The two ran away from Shampoo.

"Rainbow Dash." Growled Shampoo.

That was when Ranma-Chan and Alex ran passed her while Akane skated.

"Shampoo aren't you going to catch up or will you be left behind?" asked Ranma-Chan.

Shampoo began to steam in anger, she ran towards them and caught up to them.

"Hey Shampoo you're pride is showing." Said Alex.

"What that supposed to mean?" asked Shampoo.

"This is all for fun…" said Ranma-Chan, "I mean sure me and Akane didn't have a choice."

"And Rarity just about guilted me into this." Said Alex.

"You're taking this way to seriously." Said Akane.

"I mean Akane is riding a skateboard… while wearing a kimono." Said Ranma-Chan.

Indeed Akane's outfit for the race was a kimono.

Shampoo sighed, "Fine… Shampoo will loosen up." Sighed Shampoo, "And Shampoo won't use that box breaking point, Shampoo win on her own merits."

"You have something else planed, don't you?" asked Ranma-Chan.

Shampoo only smiled when she said that, causing the other four to sweat drop.

Meanwhile at the Kuno Compound the doorbell rang. Diana took a breath and answered it. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw who it was.

"Get in here now!" said Diana grabbing the poor schmuck that recruited for this.

Less than a minute later, Momo arrived humming a happy song, she stop when she saw that it was a he mansion.

"Holy moly! This guy is rich!" yelled Momo.

That was when Azusa skated up to her.

"Now you will get this!" said Azusa.

That was when noticed the mansion as well.

"Oh wow… Azusa didn't know there was mansion that big!" said Azusa.

This was when Ryoko and Ran caught up to them.

"Seriously! How were you able to maintain speed while skipping!" yelled Ryoko.

"Yes it's a big mansion, should one of us ring the bell." Said Ran.

"Oh right!" said Momo, who was the one who rang the bell, just as Akane, Alex, Shampoo and Ranma-Chan arrived.

"I think the randomly chosen person bribed them?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"I have no idea." Said Akane with a sweat drop

The doors opened to reveal… Daisuke?

"What a Tweest!" yelled Momo.

Ran stared at Daisuke, "You're this rich?" she asked.

"No actually, this is Kuno's house." Said Diana making herself known.

Ranma-Chan, Akane, Momo, Ran and Alex all sweat dropped.

"Oh yeah, today is that day… isn't it?" asked Ran.

"So where's Kuno?" asked Akane.

"I'm guessing the park." Said Diana.

Meanwhile Kuno arrived at the park and began to look around for his "beloveds". That was when he felt someone tugging at his sleeve again.

"Oh you must be Belle's younger sister, I heard so much about you." Said Kuno.

"My sister wanted to give this to you." Said Suzette.

Kuno read the note.

"We have decided to change the meeting place again, meet us by the river bank." Read Kuno, "All right! Then I shall go to the river bank!"

Kuno left running where Suzette was sweat dropping.

Back at the Kuno compound… everyone sweat dropped at that.

"I'm guessing there's some weird going on." Said Ryoko.

"Yeah… I'll tell you later." Said Ran.

"I would have done it, but I am afraid I would have a bias." Said Diana.

"Why, because you work for the cat café?" asked Azusa.

"No, because I'm a vegetarian." Answered Diana.

Both Ryoko and Azusa nodded realizing that she wouldn't have eaten, their foods as well as Akane's eel.

"Hikaru asked me if I could be Kuno's stand in for the race." Said Daisuke.

"Do you have permission from the house's owner?" asked the announcer suddenly showing up with a microphone.

"Yes, Kodachi Kuno who is away is well aware of what is going on." Said Diana.

"Then it's acceptable." Said Daisuke.

"So I guess we have to get him to eat up out food." Said Ryoko.

"Oh wow! This sounds like fun." Said Momo.

"Let the next phrase of the anything goes Marital Arts Take Out Race begin!" shouted the announcer.

All of the delivery girls took out their food items so that Daisuke would eat it.

"Hey does it have to be the whole cake or just one slice?" asked Momo.

"It can be just one slice." Said the announcer.

"Okay good!" said Momo.

Azusa tried to attack Momo's cake, but Momo managed to assault her with a piece of cake.

"Why did you throw cake at me!" yelled Azusa.

"Because it's fun!" said Momo.

Akane held out the eel and ran towards Daisuke. However Shampoo used her own chopsticks and grabbed it, forcing feeding the Eel to Ranma-Chan.

"Eel all gone." Said Shampoo.

Akane pouted, though silently admitting it was a good method.

Momo on the other hand continued to assault Azusa with cake… however.

"Oh no…" whispered Momo, "I sued the last slice."

"And so it appears, the cake is a lie." Said the announcer.

Akane grabbed the remaining rice from the eel plate, and threw it at the announcer.

"Okay, I deserved that." Said the announcer.

Azusa began to celebrate defeating Momo.

"All right! Azusa beat Momo!" cheered Azusa.

However the combination of being on roller skates and being covered in cake was a bad combination, and she ended up slipping, dropping the beef bowl in the process.

"Epic fail!" yelled the announcer!

Both Ran and Ryoko laughed, they had to. Then Ryoko turned to her rival.

"I think you know what time it is." Said Ryoko.

"All right! One final attack." Said Ran.

"Time to settle this." Said Ryoko.

The two ran towards each other and struck the other food… it was so fast that… well…

"Oh come on!" yelled Ran.

"Another tie? Come on!" yelled Ryoko.

"Well it looks like there's only noodles left…" said the announcer.

"All right I think I can get to Daisuke." Said Alex.

That was when Ranma-Chan grabbed the bowl out of Alex's hand and dropped it on the floor.

"Sorry no offence Alex." Said Ranma-Chan.

Alex shrugged… no skin off her back.

Ranma-Chan and Shampoo stared each other down. They were the final two.

"So its whittled down to two different contestants." Said the announcer.

"Um… no offense…" said Daisuke, "But can you have the final fight… near by mouth."

However Shampoo the two began to exchange blows.

"I think they started sparring." said Alex.

Daisuke sweat dropped, the only reason why he came was free food.

After a few minutes, both of them realized.

"Weren't we supposed to force feed Daisuke or something?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"I don't like where this is going." Said Daisuke.

Shampoo at an evil smirk that made Daisuke sweat.

Shampoo used her chopstick to gab her noodles and force them around Daisuke's head, causing everyone watching to gape.

"The only way you can escape it's grasp to eat though it." Said Shampoo.

They waited a few minutes, but thankfully Daisuke ate though it.

"Remind me… never do this again!" he yelled out before collapsing.

"The cat Café wins!" said the announcer.

Shampoo smiled and cheered, while the losers shrugged.

"Is anyone hopping that we get recruited next year?" asked Momo.

"That was pretty fun." Said Ran.

During this Diana made her call to Hikaru.

By the riverbank, Haruka waited for Kuno when Hikaru suddenly teleported in front of her.

"Race is over?" asked Haruka.

"Yes." Said Hikaru, "Shampoo won."

Haruka pouted, she really wanted Rainbow Dash to win… or at least get a chance to mess with Kuno.

Hikaru held her hand.

"Are you ready?" asked Hikaru.

The two teleported away… and thankfully Kuno arrived a minute later.

"I guess I should wait for them then." Said Kuno.

That night at the Tendo Residence… Shampoo was barricading the gates.

"I don't think they're going to break down the doors because you won." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Get the traitor to all delivery girls!" yelled voice from the other side.

"She's an Amazon from a hidden Chinese village! She's too good to be one!" yelled another voice.

"Our sport must be avenged!" yelled a third.

"I'm going to get Applejack, Twilight and Luna." Said Rainbow Dash flying inside the house.

Shampoo felt like crying… for the first time in her life… she really wished she hadn't won a competition.

Next Time: A great evil comes to the Tendo Dojo, what is it? Why is there? What ties does it have with Soun and Genma? As well as Cologne! What is it? Find out next time!


	37. Here's Happosai!

A/N: Here's the chapter everyone has waited for! The introduction of Happosai! Enjoy!

Chapter 37: Here's Happosai!

In a distant mountain range something began to stir… something EVIL. The vile thing managed to escape it's imprisonment and knew where it must go.

At the Tendo Dojo, Soun and Genma were having a spar, when suddenly the family shine fell.

"The Family Shrine…" said Soun.

"Maybe an evil Spirit put a curse on you." Said Genma.

"Don't joke about that!" yelled Soun.

Meanwhile at the cat café, Cologne got a bad feeling.

"Cologne, what is it?" asked Diana.

"I have a bad feeling." Said Cologne, "Something's coming."

The next day, the track team was on a run. When suddenly something pounced them, it was a tiny old man Cologne size and it began to bounce around groping the girls.

That is until he got to Ran. He patted her chest.

"Wow… you're flat." He said.

Ran grabbed him, "What did you say?" she asked.

That was when Akane and Alex.

"What's going on?" asked Akane.

"Hey Akane, A.J." Said Ran.

That was when the old man wrestled himself out of Ran's grasp.

"Oh Akane!" said the old man going in for a hug.

Akane blocked with her book bag.

"What in tarnation is that thing?" asked Alex.

"And old man…" said Akane, "I think…"

"You don't' remember me?" asked the old man.

"No…" said Akane.

"Don't try to give into his games." Said Ran, "He just groped the entire team."

"You wish I groped you, Flaty." Said Happosai.

"What did you call me?" asked Ran.

Ran tried to attack him, but Akane stopped him.

"I'm sorry I don't' remember…" said Akane.

"Oh…" said the old man, "Then let cry in your bosom."

That was when Ranma-Chan showed up and stomped the old man.

"Oh Akane!" yelled the old man going into snuggle with Ranma-Chan's boobs.

Ranma-Chan punched him in the head, but he recovered.

"Oh Akane. You certain are sported, then again you are Soun's daughter." Said the old man.

"You know my father?" asked Akane.

"Wait you are Soun's daughter?" asked Happosai.

"Something's weird is going on." Said Ranma-Chan.

They got back to the Tendo Residence with the old man in toe. When they got there both Soun and Panda Genma were scared beyond reason.

"Hello Soun, it's been a long time." Said the old man.

That was when Soun hugged the old man, saying, "Oh Master it's been a long time." He said.

Soun tried to punch the old man, but he stopped the punch with just a finger.

The old man walked over to Panda who tried to play dumb.

"What's going on?" asked Twilight entering the hallway.

"We don't know." Said Ran.

Soun began to explain the story, that he was Happosai, the founder of Any Thing Goes Martial Arts. He had been the one to train Soun and Genma in their youth and he was terrible, he would have them steal for him, put the blame on them and even starved them.

So they decided to one day get him drunk, lock him in a casket, strap a bomb onto it and seal him away in a mountain.

"Over kill much?" asked Ran.

"But you made one mistake, you didn't finish me off." Laughed Happosai.

"Can say they didn't try." Said Cologne who happened to hear the whole story.

"Oh man! It's the crypt keeper." Said Happosai.

Cologne gave him a good whack on the head.

"Honestly you haven't changed." Said Cologne.

That was when it hit Akane…

"I'm leaving…" said Akane, "There's some concrete blocks I need to break."

Cologne knew what that was about and just shrugged.

"How do I know you?" asked Happosai

"Just never mind." Sighed Cologne.

"You know you kind of remind me this one girl…" said Happosai, "My lost love."

That was when he somehow projected a flashback to everyone of when he was young and dashing version of himself. HE was in the company of a pretty young woman.

Well he would have had Cologne nod whacked him in the head.

"Wait..." said Happosai, "Cologne-Chan."

"It's been a long time Happy." Said Cologne.

"How do you know each other?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"Well when I was young and stupid… I was in love with him." Sighed Cologne.

"I'm going to for a run." Said Ran.

"I think I'm going to go train…." Said Ranma-Chan.

"I'm going to do my homework…" mumbled Twilight.

"I think I'm going to lay down" said Alex.

As they left… Happosai had one question.

"What was with the talking unicorn?"

"Why should I answer that?" asked Cologne.

Later in the common room, those that knew about Happosai were telling Shampoo, Pinkie Rarity and Fluttershy.

"So let me this strait, the man who trained your fathers, founded anything goes martial arts and happens to be Cologne's old boyfriend is here…" said Rarity.

"He's also a huge pervert." Said Ranma.

"Is he going to be living with us?" asked Fluttershy.

"Unfortunately." Sighed Akane, "Dad and Mr. Saotome are absolutely terrified. Dad even gave him his own room downstairs."

That was when all of them were splashed with cold water. And Happosai who was the one did the deed grabbed onto the nearest girl he could.

"Soun is letting me stay so we're all roommates." Said Happosai.

That was when he realized something, the nearest girl turned out be Ran.

"Oh, it's you Flaty." Said Happosai.

Ran kicked him out of the window.

"We're going to be on our guard around him." Said Ranma-Chan as he was handed a thermos.

"I'll ask Luna if she knows some barrier spells." Said Twilight who had since changed back as well, "I know a few as well."

Everyone sweat dropped when she said that.

The next morning Ranma was brushing his teeth when he was suddenly splashed.

"Ranma your father has asked me to train you." Said Happosai.

"Then why did you have to splash me?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"Because I like this form better." Said Happosai.

"Sorry but I already have someone with knowledge training me." Said Ranma-Chan.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Happosai.

That was when Cologne entered the room.

"He means me." Said Cologne.

Happosai jumped.

"Oh come on Cologne, why do you have to train him?" asked Happosai.

"Because, he's engaged to wed my granddaughter." Said Cologne.

"But he's engaged to marry Akane." said Happosai who then remembered the Heaven and Earth Solution, "You know Ranma, you a very lucky boy."

"Uh-huh." Said Ranma-Chan trying to ignore it as best as possible.

That morning at breakfast.

"Please wear this for me." Begged Happosai to Ranma.

"For the last time no." said Ranma, "Go bother someone else."

He decided to bother the pony who sat next to Ranma, but changed his mind when he saw it was Rainbow Dash.

"No thank you Flaty." Said Happosai.

He then moved over to the pony next to her which was Fluttershy, however Fluttershy used the stare on him, which caused him to freeze up for quite a while.

"What is he doing anyway?" asked Scootaloo.

"Just something involving human women." Said Applejack.

The three cutie mark crusaders nodded, remembering that humans have different standards than ponies.

Later that morning… the group was walking to school.

"Man. I can't live this." Muttered Ranma.

"I know but if we ignore him he'll probably just get bored." Said Hikaru.

"She's right you know." Said Alex.

"I don't know, I kind of like him." Said Momo, "He's kind of like Chamo from Negima, but human."

They all stared at her with sweat drops.

"Let's just get to school." Sighed Hikaru.

School went normal, for as normal as this school went. However towards the end of the day. Screams echoed though to the school.

"My underwear is gone!" yelled one girl.

"So is mine!" yelled another girl.

Many of the girls in the class were wondering what could it be.

"I think the answer is obvious." Said Shou, "And underpants gnome is doing this."

"Oh come Shou? An underpants gnome? That's ridiculous." Said Hiroshi.

That was when an Happosai ran passed them yelling "What a Haul! What a haul!"

Everyone in the room looked at Shou who just started to hum the underpants gnome song.

"What…" said Ranma.

However Akane grabbed his mouth and shook her head no.

The others grabbed Ranma and brought him into the hallway.

"We have to get rid of him." Said Ranma.

"But how?" asked Hikaru.

"Beat him up?" asked Ran.

There was an awkward silence… why because there wasn't a better answer.

"Oh there's something I always wanted to try! Maybe I should use it!" said Momo.

"I have bad feeling when she said that" said Ran.

"Just ignore it." Said Akane.

As Happosai continued his raid he saw Ranma running after him.

"Oh Ranma? Are you here to finally slip in that little number?" he asked.

"No!" yelled Ranma who tried to punch him, but Happosai dodged.

Was when Shampoo joined in trying to whack with her Chui.

However Happosai tried to grope her but Shampoo kicked him away.

"Hey!" called out Momo.

Happosai turned her attention on her, he practically flew over to her bouncy bosom, as he was about make contact he found he found something was off.

Logged!

I know the joke is old, but hey, I still love it.

"What the…" said Happosai he saw the log he hugged.

Both Shampoo and Ranma gaped at what just happened."

"I've been practicing some jutsus… I haven't gotten down the Shadow Clones yet." Said Momo who was in a nearby tree.

Ranma and Shampoo looked at each other, both them were terrified at the idea of that many Pinkie Pie roaming around.

"Hey aren't we supposed to be fighting him?" asked Ran.

"Why would I be interested in you Flaty?" asked Happosai.

Ran ran to towards him but Alex grabbed her by the shirt.

"This isn't the best way to fight him." Said Alex.

"Well then what is?" asked Ran.

"Twilight has an idea!" said Akane joining in.

"Oh your friend Twilight Sparkle has a way to beat me." Said Happosai with a laugh, "I'd like to see her try."

That was when Hikaru showed up with her hands glowing. Happosai was separated from his haul and was sent flying.

"Why didn't we just think of that earlier?" asked Ranma.

"I have no idea." Sighed Akane.

Somewhere else, on a rooftop, Happosai had taken out a pipe.

"That girl can use magic." Said Happosai, "Even in human form. This could be a problem."

That was when he decided on a plan. After all of the ancient artifacts he gathered over the years one of them might rob her of her magic.

Then he have the last laugh.

He got back to his room, and began to look though things about magic, he could find. Really the only thing on magic there was about some clan that was able to use magic but he was sure that was far different that the unicorn magic Twilight was able to use.

"What can I do to strip of her of her magic?" asked Happosai.

"Who's magic are you planning on stripping?" asked a voice behind him.

"Don't worry it's not yours." Said Happosai, he could feel the power radiating from the Princess, and to cross a being as powerful as her was a very bad idea.

"THAT DOES NOT MAKE IT ANY BETTER!" yelled Princess Luna using the royal Canterlot voice.

Happosai was knocked back buy the sheer volume of the Royal Canterlot voice.

"Oh come on why can I do it?" asked Happosai.

Princess Luna glared at him.

"Okay, okay… I won't do it!" cried Happosai.

"VERY WELL THEN! HOWEVER I BELIEVE YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT I SHOULD BE WATCHING YOU!" yelled Princess Luna.

"Can you please turn down the volume?" asked Happosai.

Later that afternoon, Princess Luna and Cologne were talking.

"So he is a afraid of you." Laughed Cologne, "Can't say I'm not surprised."

"However I do fear he might attempt it at a later date." Sighed Princess Luna.

"We'll cross that bridge when the time comes." Said Cologne.

However in the common they were discussing what they heard.

"So Happosai is afraid of Luna?" asked Ranma.

"Is anyone really surprised by this?" asked Rainbow Dash.

There was a silence.

"So do you think we'll be able to get rid of him anytime soon?" asked Akane.

That was when Happosai tried to sneak in behind them and go into one of the girl's bedrooms. However there was a magical barrier set up at the door to prevent Happosai and only Happosai from entering.

"Oh come on!" yelled Happosai.

He saw that everyone in the room was staring at him so he left using the window.

"Oh man I really hope so." Sighed Ranma.

"Please tell me you and Luna added barrier to my room as well." Sighed Akane.

"We still have to add barriers to the windows." Said Twilight, "But wee added them to the doors of your, Nabiki and Kasumi's bedrooms."

"Well at least it's better than nothing." Sighed Akane.

And so the old master Happosai has come to live in the Tendo Household…

To paraphrase something Princess Luna had once said "The madness has been doubled"

Next Time: Cologne searches for something Happosai stole in their youth. What is it? A bracelet... which a secret that if it gets out will cause chaos and problems for who knows how long. What will happen? Find out next time!


	38. Love Pill Madness

Chapter 38: Love Pill Madness

Cologne and Luna were going though Happosai's things while he was on another raid. While Happosai was terrified of the Princess and was pretty much evenly match with Cologne. It was still a better idea to go though his things while he was away.

"I'll explain why I need to see if he still has another time." Said Cologne.

"Is it dangerous?" asked Princess Luna.

"In a way…" said Cologne, "But esspeiclly in his hands."

As they dug, Cologne found it, it was a golden bracelets with three blue stone, one sky blue, one a dark blue and in one in a shade in between.

That was when Happosai came into the room.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Happosai.

"I was trying to find something that belongs to me." Said Cologne holding the bracelet.

"But that's the only things I have to remember my lost by." Cried Happosai.

"That was me." Muttered Cologne.

"Wow you aged badly." Said Happosai.

"I'm taking this back." Said Cologne.

"Fine. Go ahead." Said Happosai.

Cologne blinked, "What is he up to?" asked Cologne.

"There must be something about that bracelet that she's not telling me about." Thought Happosai.

Cologne placed the bracelet into a box in her the room she shared with Shampoo. Princess Luna was with her.

"So what is the reason why you needed the bracelet away from him?" asked Princess Luna.

"The stone of the Bracelet aren't stones at all." Said Cologne, "But rather love pills."

"Love Pills?" asked Princess Luna.

"Yes, it's a very powerful love potion, when the person who swallows it see someone of the opposite gender they will be in love with that person until the effects run out." Said Cologne.

"I understand why you would want to take it away from him." Said Princess Luna, "With that under his grasp it is scary."

"I know." Said Cologne.

Little did they know that Happosai was listening in.

"Now all I have to is figure out a way in." thought Happosai.

The next day, Kasumi was doing chores around the house when she took out the when she decide to change the sheets on Shampoo's bed. During this time she didn't see Happosai go in and out of the room.

Happosai sat on the rooftop, looked at the bracelet.

"I wonder…" thought Happosai, "Who should I go for first."

He knew he could find a way to keep the ponies in human form if he chose them. Shampoo was also a good one… Maybe Akane. But he needed a test subject.

"The bouncy one." He said with an evil smirk.

That afternoon, Ran and Momo were walking back to the Dojo after school.

"Didn't you find it strange that Happosai didn't do his run today?" asked Ran.

"Maybe he finally learned his lesson and knew he couldn't steal the underwear." Said Momo.

"Maybe." Said Ran.

"Now where am I?" they heard someone yell.

They walked a block and saw Ryoga looking for a map (like that would do any good).

"Hey Ryoga!" said Momo popping up behind him.

Ryoga jumped but then saw Ran.

"Oh… good." Sighed Ryoga, "I'm in Furinkan."

That was when a brown blur came up and jumped onto Momo's breasts, of course it was Happosai.

"Oh man, I love these…" said Happosai.

That was when Ryoga batted the old man away using his umbrella.

"What is that?" asked Ryoga

"We'll tell you later." Sighed Ran.

Happosai began to laugh evilly, he took out the bracelet and took off the middle pill with an evil smirk.

"It's now to try out these love pills." thought Happosai smirking evilly.

He held out the pill to Momo.

"He want this candy?" he asked.

"Sure." Said Momo taking it.

Before Momo could eat it Ran kicked him out of the way.

"Okay… tell me what that is." Said Ran

"Why should I tell you?" asked Happosai.

Neither were paying attention when Momo ate it.

"I don't know if that's a good idea you eating it." Said Ryoga.

Momo looked at him and blushed.

"I didn't noticed before but you are cute Ryoga." Said Momo, who then glomped him with a side of marshmallow hell.

"Oh! I wanted that to be me!" cried Happosai.

That was when he got a quick kick from Ran.

"What did you do to her?" asked Ran.

"I'll never tell." Said Happosai.

Ran glared down at him, she took out a thermos from her bag.

"Do you want me to go back into a pony?" asked Ran, "Because I'm stronger that way."

Happosai began to sweat, he hadn't fought her as a pony yet and he felt that might me be a losing battle.

"Okay Flaty! I stole it from Cologne and that's all I'm saying!" said Happosai.

Ran grabbed the bracelet from him.

She turned to Ryoga and Momo and sweat dropped. Ryoga laid on the ground with a massive nosebleed.

"I think I killed him." Said Momo crying not to cry.

Ran sighed… and decided to call the café on her cell.

At the Cat Café, Hikaru, Chiyo, Ranma, Akane, Belle and Alex were eating a snack.

"I don't know but it seems like this boy has been following me around lately." Said Hikaru.

"Maybe he just has a crush on you." Said Akane.

"Maybe…" said Hikaru, "But I don't know, he's little too suspicious."

That was when the phone rang and Cologne answered it.

"Hello Cat Café." Said Cologne.

"Hey Cologne something weird is going on." Came Ran's voice from the other end.

"What's going on?" asked Cologne.

"Happosai has some weird bracelet, and he tricked Pinkie into thinking into eating something from…" said Ran.

"Oh no…" said cologne, "Please tell me he wasn't the first man she saw."

"No… Ryoga's here." Said Ran, "What's going on."

"I'll explain, but I'm going to send Luna to you right now." Said Cologne.

Cologne hung up the phone, she turned to Diana.

"What is wrong?" asked Diana.

"Happosai got his hands on the bracelet again… and I think he over heard out discussion about it." Said Cologne, "You have to teleport to Rainbow Dash's location now and bring them her, Happy found the bracelet."

"This will not end well." Sighed Diana.

Diana knew where to find them and teleported away.

"Grandmother, what wrong?" asked Shampoo.

"Something very bad." Said Cologne.

Meanwhile on the street. Diana sweat dropped as she found Ran beating Happosai and Momo crying for Ryoga not to die.

"Please Ryoga! I love you! Please don't go!" cried Momo, her hair having gone flat.

Diana sighed and turned her attention to Happosai, she surrounded him with a magical field that paralyzed him.

"We're going to the café." Said Diana.

"Come on Pinkie! I'm sure Cologne can help him." Said Ran.

"Really?" asked Momo.

"Yes, do not worry Pinkie Pie, it will be fine." Said Diana.

She teleported everyone into the Café.

"So what's going on?" asked Hikaru.

"I have no idea." Sighed Ran.

Cologne looked at the bracelet and breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness it's only the day pill"

"The day pill?" asked Diana.

Cologne nodded… she began to explain the love pills to them, as well as the power each one had, as they beat up and tied up Happosai.

"One lasts only a instant, one last only a day and the last lifetime." Said Cologne, "Thankfully Pinkie only ate the day one."

"But I really do love Ryoga." Said Momo (who's hair had gone back to normal), "It's not some love potion."

"You did eat it didn't you?" asked Chiyo who seemed to be in a bad mood.

"Yes." Said Momo.

"Then it's the love potion." Said Chiyo.

"No way! It can't be!" said Momo.

"Calm down you two!" said Ryoga, he looked at Chiyo and blushed.

"Okay." Said Momo.

"All right." Whispered Chiyo.

"So what do you mean instant?" asked Ranma.

"It last for about a minute." Said Cologne.

"We don't need to know what the life time is." Said Hikaru.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Akane.

"With him around we just know that he's going to try to find some pretty girl to give the lifetime pill to." Said Belle.

That was when Happosai grabbed the bracelet.

"Thank you for the idea Rarity." Said Happosai.

"Give the bracelet to us now." Said Diana.

Happosai gave an evil smile, he took off the instant pill and threw it at Ranma. Thank to Happosai's skills it land in mouth.

"Ranma are you okay?" asked Hikaru.

"Fine." He said sticking out his tongue and the pill was still on his tongue.

"That's good." Said Alex patting him on the back.

There was a gulping sound and everyone in the room sweat dropped.

That was when Ranma suddenly hugged Cologne who was indeed in line of sight.

"Oh Cologne…" said Ranma, "Would you like to become one of my brides?"

"I don't know…" said Cologne, knowing full well that it was the instant pill and knew it was best to stall for time.

"I will give you anything." Said Ranma hugging her.

This made everyone sweat drop.

A few seconds later Ranma blinked, "What just happened?" he asked, he saw he was holding onto Cologne.

"Something we will never mention again." Said Ran, "Ever!"

Everyone nodded.

"Let's go get Happosai!" yelled Akane.

Diana's hands began to glow.

"I knew where he is." Said Diana.

They ran after where Happosai was going, looking for a cute girl for the pill to use.

"Why can I seem to find nay cuties?" asked Happosai.

That was when Happosai found himself once again immobile.

"Not this again." Said Happosai.

"There you are!" said Diana.

"Try to stop me!" said Happosai, then again he has a brilliant idea, "Let me go and I will surrender."

"If I let you go then you will just throw the pill into her mouth" said Cologne joining them.

"No fair Cologne!" yelled Happosai.

Hikaru showed up and managed to use her magic to grab the bracelet away from him.

"That was a little anticlimactic." Said Ranma.

"Yeah." Said Akane.

"Isn't it food that we aught him Ryoga?" asked Momo as she glomped Ryoga.

"Yeah." said Ryoga unsure how to respond.

Chiyo started to give Momo the stare, but Belle grabbed her arm.

"I just got an idea for a cute new dress for you." Said Belle, "Let's work on it when we get back."

"Okay…" said Chiyo.

They once again tired up Happosai using more ropes than before and everyone gave him several good hit to the head.

They went back to the Cat Café to discus what they should do with the last pill.

"We have to destroy it." Said Diana.

"Normally since this is a family heirloom I would be against it, I would disagree, however since the other two pills have been taken I believe it is the right course of action." Said Cologne.

"You know what thought just struck me." Said Alex, "Why did you have to look for it? I mean if you didn't go looking for it then this wouldn't have happened."

"And he would have never found out about its properties." Pointed out Diana.

Cologne sweat dropped.

Upstairs in the dress shop, Rarity was making the dress (which was a sundress), Chiyo watched.

"So…" said Rarity, "You do like Ryoga."

"Of course I like him." Said Chiyo, "He's a dear friend."

"That's not what I meant." Said Rarity, "I mean you almost gave Pinkie the stare."

Chiyo blushed when she said that.

"It's okay, jealousy can get anyone." Said Rarity, "Besides you have to remember is going to end tomorrow and Pinkie wont' even remember anything."

"I know you're right…" whispered Chiyo.

"It will be fine, trust me." Said Rarity.

Chiyo nodded, "Okay." She whispered.

But one thing Chiyo didn't know was that inside Rarity was squeeing. Because she really wanted to see the two get together.

Downstairs, the group was firing out how to destroy the pill when Happosai once again got loose and grabbed the bracelet.

"You really think that was going to stop me?" asked Happosai as he left.

"At least this time we can just follow him." Sighed Ranma.

Everyone nodded and they followed Happosai, very closely.

Happosai on the other hand gritted his teeth, he knew there was one way to get out of this.

He turned around, "All right!" he yelled out, "All or nothing."

He three the pill at him, but Hikaru used her magic to fling in the opposite direction and it landed in an open topped truck.

"Oh no!" yelled Happosai going in to get it.

After a minute they heard him scream out "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Why? Well, the truck it fell into was a truck filled with live octopi.

That night at dinner…

"And what's why Happosai is currently being touch by an octopus." Finished Ranma.

Indeed Happosai had a female octopus snuggling up to him.

"How long to Octopi live again?" asked Happosai.

Ryoga on the other hand sighed, as the 24 hours weren't up, Momo was snuggling his free arm, not paying attention to Fluttershy trying not to glare at her.

"This is going to be long day." Sighed Ryoga.

"So whatever happened the to instant one you were talking about?" asked Nabiki.

"Someone stepped on it." Said Rainbow Dash with a shrug.

"Really what really happened?" asked Nabiki.

"You don't want to know." Said Applejack.

Cologne sighed, they were right. This wouldn't have happened if she didn't go searching for the bracelet to being with. But at least nothing to be happened… after all it could have been a lot worse.

Next Time: Ranma pushes Happosai over the edge and he takes his revenge, however Ranma comes up with his own revenge. Who will win this war? Find out next time!


	39. Happosai's Revenge!

Chapter 39: Happosai's Revenge!

It was just a normal day in Furinkan. The sun was shining the birds were singing, Pinkie was back to normal (well... normal for Pinkie… she wasn't in love with Ryoga anymore).

But it was just a normal day…

However it all began when the neighborhood watch member showed up to ask Soun for help.

"A panty thief?" asked Soun.

The member nodded and explained that lately there was a panty thief.

Not only that but there were pictures of the crime scene.

By which it meant, actual pictures… of Happosai doing the deeds.

"Wow. That's some cold hard evidence right there." Said Ranma.

"Seriously, there's proof right there." Said Ran.

Both Soun and Genma were in shock.

To the extent that Soun was bedridden.

"Don't worry." Sighed Akane, "He's just over reacting."

"Are you sure?" asked Fluttershy who was trying to help him though it.

"I'm sure." said Akane.

"I'm leaving it to you Saotome." Said Soun.

"You heard them pops. Let's go get him." Said Ranma.

However Genma went into full on "I'm just an innocent panda" mode. But of course Ranma grabbed him.

"I'm so going to watch this." Said Rainbow Dash.

The three went to Happosai's room, to confront him.

"Why couldn't Luna and Cologne be here?" asked Akane.

"This isn't going to end well." Said Twilight.

Inside Happosai's room but Panda Genma tried to avoid confrontation.

"Just wanted to say hi." Signed Panda Genma.

Rainbow Dash face hoofed when he signed that.

That was when Ranma took initiative with this. He made it seem like Panda Genma signed "You lecherous old fart!" and "I will bring you to your perverted knees".

"Hey!" signed Panda Genma.

"Oh come on! This is worse that Fluttershy. You have to learn to stand up to him." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Why should I listen to you?" signed Panda Genma.

"Just fight him already." Said Ranma tossing his panda dad at the dirty old man… that ended tossing the panda though the roof.

"Now for you two to pay." Said Happosai.

Ranma splashed himself, and flashed Happosai.

"Oh look at that." Said Happosai.

That was when Panda Genma landed on him, pinning him to the floor.

"Please don't anyone I did that." Said Ranma-Chan.

Afterwards, Kasumi, Akane and Twilight were confiscating the underwear.

"This mine." Saied Akane, who then sighed realizing it must have been stolen before the window was given a barrier.

Happosai got out from under the fat panda man.

"Ranma, Genma you have aroused my anger." He said, he then ran off crying, "I won't forget this."

That was when Panda Genma almost at lighting speed got up and signed "Come on Ranma! We're going on a trip!"

"What?" asked Ranma-Chan.

In the living room.

"What do you mean Ranma and Genma angered the master?" asked Soun.

That was when though the house they heard crashing sounds. Everyone saw in the entrance a ton of woman beating Ranma, why? Because apparently there were notes that said Ranma was the thief.

That night during dinner they all ignored Happosai the best they could as he took of his anger by putting tacks in shoes, poking the word "dope" in the paper doors and putting panda prints on the walls claiming their Genma's.

"It's like we're living with a perverted five year old." Muttered Nabiki.

"Oh that reminds me! Shin-Chan is on tonight." Said Pinkie.

As Happosai doodled the word Dope on Soun's face.

"That's it! I can take it no more." Said Soun.

"So you are finally going to man up and get rid of him?" asked Princess Luna.

Princess Luna and Cologne decided it would be a good idea for Soun and Genma to get over their fears of Happosai. After all they couldn't rely on the Alicorn forever.

That two began to bow before Happosai begging for forgiveness.

"This is getting ridiculous." Sighed Rarity.

"IT good that you know your place." Said Happosai, "But the one who should be bowing isn't."

He looked at Ranma.

"Why should I bow before you?" asked Ranma.

"I am your master after all." Said Happosai.

This earned him a whack on the head from Cologne.

"Forget that last part." Said Happosai, "But you still encored my wrath."

"Come on Ranma! Do it!" signed Panda Genma.

"So what if I don't you'll kicked me out the house?" asked Ranma.

Sometime later…

Ranma was reading manga in a bedroom, but it wasn't his.

Indeed he was kicked out and was staying in unused room in the dress shop.

That was when there was a knock on the door, it was Akane, Shampoo, Cologne and all of the Ponies turned human.

"Hey." Said Ranma.

"So how is going?" asked Akane.

"Could be worse, I could be camping in some vacant lot somewhere." Said Ranma.

"I know of the perfect way to get back." Said Cologne.

"Really, how?" asked Ranma.

"Wait are you sure it's a good idea to get back at him?" asked Alex.

"It does seem like it's one of those things that might wind up spiraling out of control." Said Akane.

"Are you kidding me? This will be the only way to beat him." Said Ranma.

"I'm with you Ranma!" said Ran.

"So am I!" said Momo.

"Shampoo will help too." Said Shampoo.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders have your back!" yelled the three Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"By the way Rarity, you're the only I trust with implementing this plan." Said Cologne.

Belle sweat dropped, "Why me?" she asked.

"I'll explain." Said Cologne.

She began explained her plan to get rid of Happosai.

"This isn't going to end well." Sighed Alex.

"Anyone up for a trip tomorrow?" asked Akane.

Hikaru, Alex, Chiyo and Diana all raised their hands, the last of which surprised everyone.

"I do believe this will not end well." Said Diana, "While I am Cologne's friend, I do not agree with what she has planned."

Cologne began to explain her plan to them.

The next day Rarity was putting a patch on Happosai's back.

"Why does he have to be wearing this at the time." She thought.

Happosai looked at it and saw it was a cute little dog patch.

"Thank you so much rarity!" said Happosai, "Can I say you did in your human form?"

"Yes, sure, whatever." She said with her eye twitching.

She really didn't' want to be in on this plan, but she id have to admit at she was able to be creative.

"Now if you excuse me I have to go to my dress shop." Said Rarity, "There's something I have to do."

Rarity sighed, she really didn't' want to be around when it kicked in.

And so Happosai decided to go on the town, however whenever he would see pretty girls, they would run away.

On a nearby rooftop, Ranma, Ran who was for some reason wearing a nose plug, Shampoo who was wearing a gas mask and someone in a full body Pikachu mascot costume were watching from the rooftop watched.

"Looks like Cologne's plan is working." Said Ranma.

(Flashback)

Cologne held up a package.

"Women repellant." Said Cologne, "When arms by body heat it emits a horrible smell only females can smell. I need Rarity to place it on his body by altering his clothes somehow.

Rarity sighed when she said that.

"I don't' know why but this feel like it's going to end extremely badly." Said Hikaru.

(End of Flashback)

"Don't worry, it won't end badly." Said the one wearing the Pikachu costume, which was Momo.

"Seriously why are you wearing the whole costume?" asked Ran, "Couldn't you just where the head?"

"You'll see!" said Momo.

The other three sweat dropped.

They continued to watch as Happosai freaked out as the girls ran away.

Not only that but less and less girls were showing up. Elsewhere the three Cutie Mark Crusaders were telling woman why they should go there.

"So what kind of cutie ark do you think we'll get for it?" asked Haruka.

The other two shrugged.

Back with Happosai, he was laying on the ground crying.

"So how's he woman replant going?" asked Ranma jumping on his head.

That was when Happosai came to his senses.

"Of course you did something!" said Happosai, he saw Shampoo, Ran… and Momo.

"Pokémon is still popular?" asked Happosai, "Would have thought it would have died out by now."

Momo nodded, not wanting to let him know it was her inside there.

Happosai on the other and smirked as he looked at Shampoo.

"Looks like there is a woman who won't run away." He said.

He practically flew towards Shampoo, but Ran blocked him.

"Move Flaty!" yelled Happosai.

That was when Ran kicked him away.

"That seemed a little too easy." Said Ran.

"You're right." Said Ranma.

"It's because he hasn't been able to touch a woman." Said Genma suddenly showing up.

"Hat?" asked Momo.

"Oh Pinkie's in that costume… that explained so many things." Said Soun who was with him.

"So what's going on?" asked Ranma.

"He's going though withdrawal." Said Genma.

"What?" they asked.

Genma and Soun began to explain one of Happosai's problems. Which was that touching woman has become a psychical addiction for him.

"So he's dying?" asked Momo.

"That's right." Said Genma.

"Now it's for us to take out revenge." Said Soun.

"This isn't fun anymore!" said Momo.

"Its sad to say I agree." Said Cologne suddenly popping up, "I just wanted to mess with him, not kill him."

"That okay grandmother, you didn't' know." Said shampoo.

"I'm having an off week." Said Cologne.

"It can happen to anyone." Said Ran.

"I'm going to go help him." Said Ranma.

Genma and Soun tried to stop him but Ranma beat up the two, and ran towards where Happosai was in order to help him.

"Uh-oh!" said Momo.

"What is it?" asked Cologne.

"I just got a pinchy knee, achy shoulder and itchy nose!" said Momo, "That means that things are going to get worse before they better!"

"Shampoo can't take Pinkie seriously while she dressed like that." Said Shampoo taking off the gas mask.

"Was that only treason why you wore the costume so he wouldn't recognize you?" asked Ran.

"Maybe." Said Momo, "I forgot why I chose to wear this."

"I think you should put those back on, I think we should find Ranma!" said Cologne.

That was when the tail of the Pikachu costume began to twitch.

"Um… I have a twitchy tail." Said Momo.

"How that possible?" asked Shampoo.

"You're in human form under there right?" asked Ran, which earned a nod from Momo, "You know what, I'm not going to ask about that."

That was when it started raining.

"Of course this what was going to happened." Said Ran.

They found them in a vacant lot. Ranma-Chan had just kicked Happosai away.

"Are you okay?" asked Ran

"I'm fine." Said Ranma-Chan, "I think I managed to get rid of him. The only good thing I can think of is that he isn't dying anymore."

"My Pinkie Sense is still going off." Said Momo.

"How can it possibly get worse?" asked Ran.

"I don't know!" said Momo.

Meanwhile Panda Genma and Soun were going into full on battle, to the extent that Soun was dressed in full samurai armor.

"This is it Saotome! The final battle with the master." Cried Soun.

"We will never bow down to him again." Signed Panda Genma.

"It doesn't mater if we live or die, we will finally be free!" said Soun.

Nearby Nabiki was with her friends.

"Isn't that you're dad Nabiki?" asked one of them.

"Nope, never seen him in my life." Lied Nabiki.

That was when Happosai landed on Soun's head.

"Where Ranma?" asked Happosai.

"Right here!" yelled Ranma giving him a flying kick.

"All right dynamic entry!" cheered Momo who was still in the Pikachu costume.

"Is that Mochi?" asked one of Nabiki's friends.

"Can't say I'm surprised she owns a costume like that." Sighed Nabiki.

Happosai couldn't get up as he was still a little weakened from earlier.

"Come on get up!" said Ranma.

"You can't be merciful to a demon like him!" said Soun.

That was when both Soun and Panda Genma went in for the attack, but Happosai disappeared.

"Where did he go?" asked Soun.

That was when they saw where was and he projected a giant battle aura that made him appear giant sized.

Ranma face palmed, "Okay I'm going back to the dress shop and live there for a while." Said Ranma.

Happosai attack Soun with his battle aura and he was sent flying.

"Are you okay?" asked Cologne, checking on him.

"I'm fine." Said Soun, "It's just that my armor was too heavy to run away."

Cologne rolled her eyes when he said that.

"That's it! It's time for me to fight!" signed Panda Genma.

That was when he too created a giant battle aura, and the two fought, while everyone in Furinkan either fled, or took videos of it.

"Okay, this is seriously getting stupid." Said Ranma.

Elsewhere in Tokyo, the group that decided to just avoid stopped at an electronics shop when they saw what was being shown on TV.

"I didn't think it was going to end that way." Sighed Hikaru face palming.

"I don't think anyone could have predicted it would end in a giant monster battle." Said Alex with a giant sweat drop.

"I do not know whether I should be scared that they can do it or impressed." Said Diana.

Back in Furinkan Panda Genma went back to normal and he was exhausted

"Ii leave this to you my son." Said signed Panda Genma.

However Genma wasn't the only one exhausted.

"It doesn't matter." Said Cologne, "Looks like it was a draw."

"Please remind never to do ever again." Said Ranma.

"Cross my heard and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" promised Momo doing the Pinkie Swear.

"I didn't need you do that." Said Ranma with a sweat drop.

"After all that happened today somehow the Pinkie Sweat doesn't feel like it's enough." Said Ran.

Later that night…

"That certain was fun!" said Diana as the sight seeing group got back to the Tendo Residence, "I did not know that Tokyo has in it!"

They found Ranma eating snacks in front of the TV.

"So, you're allowed back in?" asked Akane.

"Yeah." Said Ranma, "He completely forgot about it."

They saw Happosai was on YouTube.

"All right! Let's see this angle!" said Happosai.

They all stared at Happosai with sweat drops.

"Don't anger him again." Said Hikaru.

"Don't worry I won't." said Ranma.

And so… Ranma learned never to anger Happosai, after all it has it own way of spiraling out of control in very strange ways.

Next Time: Hikaru is challenged to a girl to a magic duel! Not only that but the girl has magic similar to Unicorn Magic! How is it possible? And don't say "It's Magic, you don't have to explain it".


	40. Magic Duel!

A/N: I need to clear things up, the person isn't Trixie. She's similar, but other than she isn't (and yes is lamp shaded). Sorry to those who are disappointed.

Chapter 40: Magic Duel!

Hikaru was walking the halls of Furinkan high, she sighed and turned around… she was getting tired of it, for a while now he was following. IT was time for her to confront him.

"Hey." Said Hikaru, "Can you please stop following me."

"You knew I was following you!" said a boy with dark blue hair and light blue eyes appearing with a flash.

It was as if he teleported.

"Did you…" said Hikaru.

"Oh man… I just teleported in front of you! She's going to kill me!" yelled the boy.

He then teleported away, leaving Hikaru confused. .

She knew what she had to do. She sighed, during break, she went up to the second year class.

"Oh my dear Hikaru!" said Kuno going in for a hug.

"Actually I'm here to see Nabiki." Said Hikaru.

Nabiki heard this, "Really?" asked Nabiki surprised, she never had to do business with Hikaru then again at the same time she wasn't surprised, "What do you need."

"Can we talk about this in private." Said Hikaru.

Nabiki nodded…

The two talked in the hallway.

"So what do you want?" asked Nabiki.

"I need some information on a boy." Said Hikaru.

"You mean your stalker?" asked Nabiki, "Already gathered some info on him."

Hikaru sweat dropped, "How did you know?"

"Trust me…" said Nabiki.

She took out a picture of the boy, "Seito Mahoukaze, Year 1, group c, no friends to speak of, not a member of any club." Said Nabiki, "Comes from a family called the Mahoukaze clan. Pretty well off. He has a twin sister that attend Saint Bacchus."

"I see." Said Hikaru.

Nabiki held out her hand, causing Hikaru to sigh as she paid her dues.

"So what he crossed a line?" asked Nabiki.

"No." said Hikaru, "He can use magic."

"What?" asked Nabiki surprised.

"I know I was surprised too." Said Hikaru.

"It's almost time to go back to class." Said Nabiki.

"Yeah." Sighed Hikaru.

That afternoon, in large old house, in a training room Seito was using magic to create shields against magical blasts aimed at him.

"Stop using shields!" yelled the person blasting him with, she was a girl with dark blue eyes and light blue hair that went to her elbows.

"Sorry." Said Seito.

"I cant' belie you let her see your magic." Said the girl, "Then again this might be a good thing."

"What do you mean?" asked Seito.

"I think it's time for me to challenge her." Said the girl, "After all, this wanna be should know that you can no imitate the Mahoukaze clan and get away with it!"

The girls began to laugh, causing Seito the sigh.

Meanwhile at the Cat Café…

"Are you sure it was the same as unicorn magic?" asked Diana.

"It was." Said Hikaru, "But it should be impossible right?"

"Maybe you should talk to him to see if your magic the same." Said Diana, "IT could be a different kind of magic."

"You think he knows about my magic?" asked Hikaru.

"Have you used in public?" asked Diana.

"Twice." Said Twilight, "But both times they were during fight so no one noticed."

"I see." Said Diana, "Maybe you should try to befriend him see why he's following you."

Hikaru nodded vowing the next day to find him and befriend him.

The next day after school, Hikaru sighed as she left the school.

"I can't believe I could find him." Sighed Hikaru.

"If he can teleport it's no wonder how he could avoid you." Said Ranma.

"Isn't it cool that there's a another person who can use magic." Said Momo.

"You're not going to lead him on, are you?" asked Belle.

"What do you mean lead him on?" asked Hikaru.

"You make him think you're human?" asked Belle.

Before Hikaru could say anything, someone yelled out "Hikaru Hakumei!"

They turned to see at the entrance was the girl that was using magic against Seito, she was wearing the school uniform for Saint Bacchus. Next to her stood Seito, who didn't look happy to next to the girl.

The students leaving looked at Hikaru.

"Yes, who are you?" asked Hikaru.

"My name is Tsukiko Mahoukaze!" yelled the girl, "I challenge you to a magic duel!"

"What?" asked Hikaru.

"I am the Heiress of the Great Mahoukaze Clan! We are decided from a Kirin because of that every single member has magic! There are hundreds of us all across Japan! However you are not a member yet you use the magic of the Mahoukaze Clan!" said Tsukiko, "how someone like you has the magic is beyond me! But you must prove your self in a magic duel!"

The school began to whisper about it.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Lied Hikaru.

"Oh really." Said Tsukiko, "I saw it with my very own eyes, the spell you sued during the Any Thing Goes Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics Match."

Hikaru began to sweat.

"Oh yes, I noticed it." Said Tsukiko, "When everyone had their eyes on the match I saw what you did."

"IT must have been someone else." Lied Hikaru.

That was when Tsukiko hands glowed and she sent out a glowing ball at Hikaru, it then exploded, Hikaru screamed in pain went it did and she fell to the ground.

Both Alex and Chiyo went to see her.

"Twi" yelled Alex.

"Are you okay?" asked Chiyo.

"What did you did to her?" asked Ranma.

"Don't worry it's just a spell that causes pain and nothing more in magic users." Said Tsukiko.

The school began to whisper about this.

"Don't 'day you have magic." Said Tsukiko, "I have more ways to prove it! So don't lie to me."

Hikaru managed to get up.

"Twilight do you think you should be standing." Said Chiyo.

"I'm fine." Said Hikaru, she turned to Tsukiko, "What if I don't expect you challenge?"

"Then I will find ways to make your life miserable." Said Tsukiko, "Accept the challenge or you and everyone you care about will suffer!"

Hikaru gritted her teeth when she said that.

"Fine I accept!" said Hikaru.

"Very well." Said Tsukiko, "It will be here, because I heard this school is great for such fights! I will see you in one week!"

With that Tsukiko's hands glowed and she teleported way.

Seito laughed nervously and he copied Tsukiko.

"What have I gotten myself into?" asked Hikaru.

That was when the school mobbed her.

"You have magic?" asked one student.

"Do something magical!" said a girl.

"Do a Patronus!" asked a boy.

"Do you sneeze flower petals?" asked Megumi.

Hikaru sighed and teleported away.

"She can teleport!" yelled one of the students.

"Where did she go?" asked another student.

"Hey!" yelled Ranma, "You better leave her alone."

The school sweat dropped when he said that.

Meanwhile Hikaru appeared in the Cat Café.

"Oh hello Twilight." Said Cologne like it was nothing.

"Twilight, what is wrong." Said Diana.

Hikaru began to explain the situation to Diana.

"I see..." sighed Diana.

"If I don't do it, I just know she's going to do something to everyone." Said Hikaru.

That was when the door opened. "Hey, she is here." Said Akane who was the one that opened the door.

That was when the other came in.

"You okay Twilight?" asked Ran.

"I'm fine." Said Hikaru who did look worried.

"Don't worry you'll be fine." Said Ran.

"That's right, I bet that girl is all show and no substance." Said Belle taking a seat next to Hikaru.

"Just like Trixie." Said Momo, "But I'm sure a bunch of readers are disappointed that it isn't Trixie."

"Do not worry, I will teach you more combat magic to combat her." Said Diana.

"Thank you." Said Hikaru.

Later that night at the Dojo, Diana was training Hikaru in human form.

"Should we go over the spell I already taught you or no?" asked Diana.

"No." said Hikaru, "I think we should work on the spells I haven't competed yet."

"Very well." Said Diana.

In the living room, Pinkie was on the laptop, looking up anything about the Mahoukaze Clan.

"There's not much I can find." Said Pinkie.

"What did she say again, something about a Kirin?" asked Applejack.

"It's sort of like a unicorn." Explained Kasumi coming into the room with tea, "A mythological magical creature that was said to be fierce looking but a force of good."

"Do you think the legends are true?" asked Ranma.

"Who knows." Said Rarity, "Esspeiclly since it feel like unicorn magic."

"Oh man I can't find anything about the Mahoukaze Clan." Sighed Pinkie.

"What you're looking for information about the Mahoukaze Clan?" asked Happosai appearing out of near where.

"Why should we go for you for information?" asked Ranma.

"Because the internet doesn't seem to have the information you need." Said Happosai.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"The Mahoukaze Clan is a secretive Clan spread though out Japan, Feudal Times they fought Yokai though out the country. Legend States that one day a Kirin took on the form a man and eventually fell in love with a human woman." Said Happosai.

"How do you know so much?" asked Applejack.

"What did you harass a woman until she used her magic to beat her up and stole some important documents?" asked Ranma.

"No… of course not." Lied Happosai, "And I totally don't have a scroll detailing how to bind the magic of a member."

That last bit made them sweat drop.

"So I guess Twilight is fighting a member." Said Happosai, "Her magic must close enough to garner their interest."

Meanwhile in the training room in the Mahoukaze Compound, Tsukiko was training spells while Seito acted like a dummy.

"I think I'm done for today." Said Tsukiko brush her hair out of her face.

"Yay!" said Seito.

Seito manned to get up and he looked at girl who was his sister, "Did you really have to tell the whole school?" asked Seito, "I mean I never even told my classmates I'm magical."

"How else am I going to humiliate the fake?" asked Tsukiko, "That girl has a nerve to pretend to be a member of the Mahoukaze Clan."

"She doesn't pretend." Said Seito.

Tsukiko looked at Seito, "What did you say?"

Seito began to panic, "What I mean is that she never claims she's a member. For we know is that she's the daughter of another Kirin."

"If she's the daughter of a Kirin then why does she not talk about it?" asked Tsukiko.

"Because, not everyone is a braggart." Said Seito.

"But we can use magic." Said Tsukiko.

"Why shouldn't I tell mom." Said Seito.

"Tell mother what?" asked Tsukiko.

"That you told the whole school we can use magic." Said Seito.

Tsukiko froze.

"Not to mention that she doesn't know that you already bragged to your school about the family secret." Said Seito.

"You already used up that card." Said Tsukiko.

"Yes, but I haven't used you told my school card yet." Said Seito.

"Find what do you want?" asked Tsukiko.

"Don't use me as a punching bag. For the practice for the match." Said Seito.

"Fine." Said Tsukiko, "I will no use as a punching bag for practice for this match."

"Thank you." Said Seito, "Now if you excuse me, I have to go tell mom that you challenge someone to a duel that wasn't a member of the clan."

"Oh what else do you want?" asked Tsukiko.

"I want you to let me befriend Hikaru!" said Seito.

"What?" asked Tsukiko, "She is the enemy."

"But for the past few weeks you made me stalk her. For all we know is that her friends abandoned her because of her magic." Said Seito, "She's really close to them… I feel sorry for her."

"Fine…" said Tsukiko, "Just don't tell mother about this."

"Thank you." Said Seito.

"Now leave the room, I can't let you see what I'm planning." Said Tsukiko.

Seito nodded and left the room and breathed a sigh of relief.

The next day at school, Hikaru stood in front of her class.

"I'm sorry I hid this from you, but I knew it wasn't normal." Sighed Hikaru, "Please forgive me."

The class applauded.

"Now does any have any questions for miss Hakumei?" asked the teacher.

"Oh and before anyone asks, my magic like the magic from Harry Potter." Said Hikaru.

Shou groaned and crumpled a sheet he and threw it over his shoulder.

She had no questions so she took her seat.

During lunch Seito entered the classroom, which earned several glares.

"I'm sorry." He said, "But can I please speak with Hikaru?"

Hikaru sighed, "Fine." She said.

"I'm coming with her." Said Ran.

Seito sweat drop, "And I am fine with that." He said in a somewhat scared voice.

The three spoke in the hallway.

"I'm really sorry for that." Said Seito, "For every thing… I saw you used magic during that fight with Kuno and that internet celebrity you're friends with… I was planning to keep it a secret… but then my sister saw you."

"It's okay." Said Hikaru.

Seito looked at Hikaru end sighed then looked at Ran.

"I can tell you're not angry about learning she has magic." Said Seito.

"Actually…" said Ran, "I knew the whole time."

"What?" asked Seito, "But… it's magic… shouldn't it be hidden?"

Seito sighed, "Never mind…" said Seito, "Well I should get back to class. Good luck by the way… I hope you beat my sister."

"Wait. Aren't you on her side?" asked Ran.

"What? No!" said Seito, "I hate my sister, the only reason I follow her is that I have to."

"What?" asked Hikaru.

"My sister is the clan heir." Said Seito, "I have to listen to her. I just got unlucky in that she lords over me. I can't wait until I'm 18 then at least I can move away to another city without my sister bitch about it."

He turned to Hikaru and Ran, "Sorry you had to hear all that. Once again sorry."

Seito ran over to his classroom.

Hikaru sighed, she knew now had defeat Tsukiko no matter what. Even if she was just pulled into it without a choice.

Next Time: Hikaru and Tsukiko continue to train for their duel not only that but it begins. Who will come on top, with Hikaru's magic come out top or will Tsukiko prove her clan is superior? Find out next time!


	41. Magic Training

Chapter 41: Magic Training

Tsukiko, created a large blast of magic it caused rather large explosions.

"That faker will pay for messing with the clan." Said Tsukiko.

That was a woman with long blue hair wearing a simple dress came into the room, holding many menus from restaurants.

"Tsukiko what are you doing?" asked the woman.

"Oh, mother, just practicing my combat spell." Said Tsukiko.

"Now what do you want for dinner?" asked her mother, "There's so many choices…"

"Why can't you just use magic to cook?" asked Tsukiko.

"I've told you many time before." Said her mother becoming serious, then began to comically cry, "I'm not good with domestic spells! Remember what happened last time I cooked?"

"Yes, I do." Sighed Tsukiko.

Her mother cheered up, "So what do you want to eat?" she asked.

"Anything is fine." Sighed Tsukiko.

"Okay then." Squad her mother leaving the training room.

Tsukiko sighed when she leaved, she really didn't want her mother to find out about her duel, not because her mother was strict BT because she feared that she would strip her of heir status.

The next day at school it was lunchtime, that was when Gosunkugi appeared in front of Hikaru's lunch group.

"Excuse me, Hakumei." Said Gosunkugi, "I was wondering if you could show me some of your magic."

"Aren't you trying to hurt Ranma with it?" asked Hikaru.

Gosunkugi slinked away when she said that.

"At least not that many people are bothering you." Said Ranma.

"Do you think it will stop?" asked Hikaru.

"Excuse me Ranma." Said a boy, "Can you give me some advice? You there's a girl I like…"

Ranma stared at the boy then looked at Hikaru.

"I have no idea." Said Ranma with a sweat drop.

That was when Seito came into the room.

"Um… can I eat with you." Said Seito, "I mean… never mind… you don't have."

With that Seito left the room causing everyone to sweat drop.

"That was weird." Said Akane.

"I think he's still trying to find way to apologize." Said Hikaru with a sweat drop.

That day after school, Hikaru was walking home when Shou and Emi called out to her.

"What is it?" asked Hikaru.

"I just wanted to give you this." Said Shou.

Hikaru read it and sweat dropped.

"What is this?" she asked.

"Just a list of spells I think would work." Said Shou.

"I told you." Said Hikaru, "My magic doesn't work like that."

"Not even like this?" asked Shou.

"No." sighed Hikaru.

"Then why don't you use the force?" asked Emi.

"What?" asked Hikaru with a sweat drop.

"Sorry I thought you saw Star Wars." Said Emi.

"I did." Said Hikaru, "Oh you mean by using it like telekinesis."

"Exactly." Said Emi, "Have you thought of fighting her like that?"

"I've been working on that." Said Hikaru.

"That's good." Said Emi, "Because I know you're not the type to use big flashy things because it looked cool, unlike someone else."

"I'm standing right here." Said Shou.

"Thank for the advice." Said Hikaru.

"No problem!" said Shou.

That night Hikaru trained with Diana. Hikaru focused on using telekinesis as a way to dodge.

"That is quite clever." Said Diana.

"I tried to figure out how I can incorporate more telekinesis into it and I thought dodging would be a good way to go." Said Hikaru.

"That is a the perfect idea." Said Diana, "I believe it time to end it."

They used hot water to turn back into their true pony forms.

"Luna…" said Twilight.

"Yes?" asked Princess Luna.

"What… what do you think about the Kirin Story?" asked Twilight.

"I don't know what to think." Said Princess Luna, "I'm sure it's true, but it feels like there's more to it."

"That what I was thinking." Said Twilight.

Meanwhile in the Mahoukaze Training Room, Tsukiko created twin blasts of magic from her hands.

That was when the training room door opened revealing her mother.

"Mother… what are you doing in here?" asked Tsukiko.

"I have heard about the Duel." Said her mother.

"What?" asked Tsukiko, "It was Seito, wasn't it?"

"No. I found out online." Said her mother, "You know I enjoy hearing about all the little marital arts matches on that blog. And I found yours was listed."

"It's not even an anything goes martial arts duel! It's strictly magic." Said Tsukiko.

"From where I heard she has magic. I will not punish you for exposing yourself." Said her mother.

"Really?" asked Tsukiko surprised, "Why?"

"Because, I'm curious about her magic as well." Said her mother.

"I see." Said Tsukiko.

"If you win." Said her mother, "Then I will tell you a secret early about the Mahoukaze Clan."

"What secret?" asked Tsukiko.

Her mother began to pat her daughter's head.

"It's a clan secret!" said her mother, "Normally tradition states when it happens when you're of age but under these strange circumstances I believe you should know."

Tsukiko sweat dropped.

"I'm going to leave you to train. Good luck." Said her mother who then left the training room.

When she entered the hallway she saw her son.

"Oh Seito." Said his mother.

"What is it mom?" asked Seito.

"I know about the match so you don't have be scared."

Seito breathed a sigh of relief.

"No matter what the outcome of this match, I have the feeling that your sister is going to change." Said his mother.

"Really? Because I doubt it." Said Seito.

His mother giggled, "You don't have to listen to her you know."

"I know that." Said Seito walking away.

She sighed and whined, "What is wrong with my kids? I didn't give myself to the clan this much when I was their age…"

Inside the training room Tsukiko took a breath.

"All right Hakumei! I'll how you what real magic is all about you faker." She thought.

And so the days went by with the two combatants training. And eventually the day of the match came.

Hikaru was wearing a purple martial arts gi, that Rarity made for her.

That was when Tsukiko showed up dressed in a short kimono.

"What are you a marital artist or a magic user?" asked Tsukiko.

"I didn't choose this." Said Hikaru with a sweat drop.

"I see." Said Tsukiko, "Well I better have the first shot!"

Tsukiko sent out a magic at Hikaru, Hikaru's hand glowed and she jumped in air the air and dodged.

"That was impressive, but this fight is only getting started." Said Tsukiko.

Both of her hands glowed and several bright flashes of light appeared blinding Hikaru. Tsukiko then shot a blast of magic at Hikaru which hit her in the gut, as it were a punch.

Hikaru managed to get her bearing, she looked at Tsukiko, with her hand glowing she made a pushed position and created a barrier that headed to Tsukiko and forced her to the ground.

"Quite clever Hakumei." Said Tsukiko getting up.

With the spectators, they watched.

"I know this is a magic fight… said Ranma, "But it just feels off."

"It's because no is throwing a punch, isn't it?" asked Alex.

Ranma said nothing.

Diana was with them.

"So you were the one who train her." Said a voice.

Diana saw Tsukiko's mother.

"I could tell since I could sense your magic." Said Tsukiko's mother.

"I see." Said Diana.

"I'm Ayame Mahoukaze." She introduced herself, "If you haven't figures it out already, I'm Tsukiko's mother."

Diana nodded, "Diana Tsukino."

"So… you're mother was." Said Ayame.

"English." She responded, her back-story was that her mother was English while her father was Japanese.

"I see." Said Ayame.

"So…" said Diana.

"I don't care!" said Ayame, "I don't need to know either unless I have to."

"I see." She responded not sure how to respond to that.

Back on the battlefield, Tsukiko created several colored balls, and launched them at Hikaru.

Hikaru began to teleported out of the way of every single one of them, which let off a huge explosion when they hit the ground.

That was when Tsukiko created a larger version of the ball and sent it at Hikaru, but when it got to her, it disappeared.

"What the?" asked Tsukiko.

IT just so happened to reappear behind causing a huge explosion.

Tsukiko managed to get up.

"That's quite clever for such a bookworm." Said Tsukiko coughing up a little smoke, "But you have no friends!"

"What?" asked Hikaru.

"I know that your friends probably abandoned you after they found about your magic." Said Tsukiko, "after all you were the type to keep it a secret."

"Actually my friends knew all along about my magic." Sighed Hikaru face palming.

"Really?" asked Tsukiko, she turned to Seito in the crowd, "WHY DID YOU TELL ME HER FRIENDS DIDN'T DUMP HER!"

"You didn't ask." Was her brother's response.

Tsukiko sighed, well that little mind game didn't work.

Tsukiko knew she should try something else, but what.

She figured an illusion spell would do nicely. She created blue smoke, and surrounded Hikaru.

Hikaru closed her eyes her hands glowing with magic.

"She's going to try something but what?" thought Hikaru.

That was when she sensed something behind her, she turned around and formed a shield, it was fortunately strong enough to block the magical blast.

"Quite clever Hakumei." Said Tsukiko as the smoke cleared a little, "But am I truly over there?"

That was when there were several Tsukiko clones appearing.

"Clone Jutsu!" they heard a yell that sounded like Momo.

Tsukiko, her clones and Hikaru sweat dropped.

"The smoke… the smoke is supposed to blocking the site of everyone! Even the spectators! How did she know I multiplied myself." Said one of the Tsukikos.

"Don't' ask." Sighed Hikaru, "Because I don't want to know myself."

With the spectators…

"Uh… Pinkie, why did you just shout that out?" asked Akane.

"Because Tsukiko is using clones." Said Momo.

"And how do you know that?" asked Akane.

Momo shrugged.

"I thought you had gotten used to her." whispered Alex.

"I'm sorry, I thought I was over it too." Said Akane.

Back in the smoke the Tsukiko all aimed glowing balls at Hikaru, but she didn't dodge any of them, why? Because they simply went though her. She knew none of them were real and it was only a way to get under skin.

"That's it!" yelled the real Tsukiko, she created a glowing ball at was bigger than before and launched it as Hikaru, however Hikaru teleported away before it could.

"Why that." Said Tsukiko.

Tsukiko cleared the smoke, and glared at Hikaru.

"You think those are my only illusions, think again." Said Tsukiko.

Tsukiko created the illusion of a giant bear.

"A giant bear?" asked Ran.

"What's so bad a giant bear." Said Ranma.

"Nothing." Said Alex, "It's reminding of Trixie."

"Make sense." Said Shampoo.

"I have summoned this created!" yelled Tsukiko, "It's stomach will be your eternal resting place."

"You just admitted it's an illusion!" yelled Hikaru with a massive sweat drop.

Tsukiko laughed, "Of course… I was just getting on your nerves." Lied Tsukiko.

Hikaru face palmed when she said that.

'But there is something you should know." Said Tsukiko, "After all that happened in the smoke the kid gloves are coming off."

Tsukiko's hands began to glow.

"Thousand Diamonds!"

Tsukiko teleported away, she reappeared next to Hikaru and shot out a flash of light that hit Hikaru causing her pain, then teleported away and sent out another flash of light. She did this 18 more times (making it an even 20), when she was done, Hikaru was on the ground breathing heavily.

"And that's only the beginning." Said Tsukiko, "I don't even know why you agreed to these match."

"Because you threatened my friends." Said Hikaru.

"What?" asked Tsukiko, that was when she remember and she began to laugh, "You bought that? You actually bought that? It was an empty threat! I don't care who your friends are."

"What?" asked Hikaru.

"I wanted to fight you because you are nothing but a faker." Said Tsukiko, "Some weird anomaly… I needed you to agree and I wasn't sure if you going to accept so I decided to threaten "those you care about"."

Hikaru glared at her.

"I guess it did work." Said Tsukiko.

"You have no idea." Said Hikaru.

"I have no idea about what?" asked Tsukiko.

"You have no idea what magic really is." Said Hikaru.

"What magic really is, that's a laugh." Said Tsukiko, "You may know what magic really is, but I have my ancestors on my side… what do you have? Nothing."

Hikaru took a breath.

"I was only doing this to protect my friends." She said, "But no I really want to defeat you."

Hikaru's hands glowed to the extent the magic made it seem like fire.

Tsukiko watched and didn't know how to react. However her cockiness came out ahead.

"This is getting interesting." Said Tsukiko.

And so, the fight was only just begging.

Next Time: Hikaru is not happy about Tsukiko's lie. Will the Mahoukaze clan come out on top will the magic of friendship? Find out next time!


	42. Magic from the Heart

Chapter 42: Magic from the Heart

Tsukiko looked at Hikaru's magic. Sure it was coming out like fire, which meant that Hikaru's magic was extremely powerful. But that didn't matter.

"You're an idiot for thinking I'd hurt your friends." Said Tsukiko, "What the point of friends in a duel?"

Tsukiko had to dodge a spell.

"You don't understand magic at all." Said Hikaru.

Her eyes began to glow and she sent out a powerful wave at Tsukiko that sent her flying about 20 feet, Tsukiko did managed to land softly thank to a bubble she created.

Hikaru managed to calm down, she knew that if her magic got too out of control she would be a danger to everyone watching.

"Your student is impressive." Said Ayame, "Not only does she have that power, but she knows how to control it."

"She wasn't always my student." Said Diana, "Until very recently, she was my sister's."

"Oh?" asked Ayame, "I see, either way I'm sure my daughter is going to quit when she gets back up."

Back on the battlefield, Tsukiko got up, she wiped her cheek.

"Well that was interesting." Said Tsukiko, "But I'm still not going to lose to you!"

Ayame heard her daughter say this which of course made her sweat drop.

"What! You're still going to fight her?" whined Ayame.

Diana sweat dropped when she did that.

Tsukiko ran towards Hikaru, but then teleported behind Hikaru and began to charge up a spell, but Hikaru also teleported away before the spell could hit. And appeared a few feet away.

Tsukiko gritted her teeth.

"Moon Swords!" she called out.

She took a breath and her magic took the form the two katanas in her hands.

"I guess I have to fight you with pure magic." Said Tsukiko.

Tsukiko ran towards Hikaru, but Hikaru created a shield, Tsukiko used her magic swords, but every time they hit the shield they would just bounce off.

Tsukiko continued this for several minutes, until the swords just disappeared.

"Fine!" that didn't' work." Said Tsukiko.

She began to create many little balls of light and launched them at Hikaru.

Hikaru brace for impact but nothing happened, all of them just hit the ground, no explosion no nothing.

"What was that?" asked Hikaru.

"You'll see." Said Tsukiko.

"She didn't." whispered Ayame.

"She didn't what?" asked Tsukiko.

"I hope Hikaru doesn't land on any of those spots." Said Ayame.

Tsukiko covered her hand in magic and launched her self at Hikaru, and tried to attack, but Hikaru dodged every time.

That was when Hikaru stepped at a certain spot. That was when Hikaru screamed in pain and began to glow. And a rather large ball of purple energy went to Tsukiko, which she caught.

Hikaru fell to the ground breathing heavily.

"What did you do?" asked Hikaru.

"Moon Stealing." Said Tsukiko, "It's a rather interesting technique that Mahoukaze came up with it, those little balls I planted are similar to land mines. But instead of causing an explosion it not only causes pain for magic user but also steal a portion of their magic."

"What?" asked Hikaru.

"Oh yes, I can use this magic to whatever I want. I can use it for a spell or consume it and perpetually make it my own." Said Tsukiko, "But I won't do the latter, it's forbidden in the clan, even it wasn't I'd rather not crazy or worse become a goody two shoes like you."

Back with the spectators.

"What does that mean?" asked Ranma.

"Consuming magic, while makes them powerful it comes with a terrible price. Costuming the magic you also absorb some of the memories of the original owner. Pending on how much magic is absorbed the memories can either drive the user insane or the owner's personality can completely supplant the user." Explained Seito who was apparently next to the group, "Because of that very few members even use the spell. Tsukiko learned it because figured it would be a responsibly would be a good test for her."

"So basically if she steps on the wrong point she'll have her magic sucked out again?" asked Ran.

"And it will just give Tsukiko more energy." Said Seito.

Tsukiko began to reshape Hikaru's magic into a different kind of ball, which created an explosion. Hikaru managed to dodge using her teleportation.

"So she just reshaped it into a bomb?" asked Ran.

"I would have though she would have done something creative." Said Momo.

Seito on the other face palmed.

Hikaru's hands glowed, at the same so did the magical land mines.

"Great! You found out where they are!" yelled Tsukiko.

"What you didn't think I could do that?" asked Hikaru.

"You're not a member of the Mahoukaze Clan so I thought you couldn't." said Tsukiko.

Hikaru sweat dropped when she said that.

"You are nothing but a faker!" said Tsukiko.

Hikaru face palmed, "How can I be a faker if I never claimed to be fro the clan?" she asked.

"Because." Said Tsukiko, "You have the same type of magic! And only we can have that type of magic."

"But you're wrong, if I exist." Said Hikaru.

"I refuse to believe your existence." Said Tsukiko, "That or you stole magic!"

"I didn't steal magic! I was born with it." Said Hikaru.

"Well I don't know how that's possible unless your decided from a Kirin and you don't even know about it." Said Tsukiko, "But that's unlikely. Because my ancestors is the only known one to have mated with one."

"Are you sure there aren't other clans like yours that have kept their secret as well?" asked Hikaru.

"Are you saying there's more clans?" asked Tsukiko, "Then you must… be from one."

"No I'm not." Sad Hikaru.

"Then stop messing with my head!" yelled Tsukiko, "Reach for the Moon!"

That was when she used her magic to create a naginata, she jab Hikaru with the naginata hoping that Hikaru would get sloppy in hit one of her land mines.

It didn't work, Hikaru used her teleportation to dodge every time she got close to one.

"Why you!" yelled Tsukiko.

Tsukiko ran towards Hikaru, and wound up stepping on one of her land mines, she screamed in pain and fell to her knees.

"How can I miss that?" she asked.

Back with the spectators.

"So what happens if she steps on it?" asked Ranma

"Just pain." Explained Seito, "Worse than when Hikaru steps on it as the magic becomes confused and tries to leave the body while at the same time trying to stay in."

"She's going to set up the rest of them, isn't she?" asked Ran.

"Unless she dispels them." Sighed Seito.

"You may have trick me before! But you won't again!" yelled Tsukiko.

Both of her hands began to glow, and she ran towards Hikaru. She decided to teleport in order to surprise her, but her landing spot happened to be another mine.

She screamed in pain as her own magic contorted inside her.

"One more time!" yelled Tsukiko when she recovered.

She ran towards Hikaru but she ran on another mine, and once again felt the pain as her magic tried to escape from her body while at the same time trying to stay.

"Stop ticking me into running into my own trap!" yelled Tsukiko.

"I'm not…" said Hikaru with a massive sweat drop.

Tsukiko growled then her hand glow and the remaining mines all disappeared in a flash of light.

"I have no idea who or what you are." Said Tsukiko, "But your mere prescience is a front to the Mahoukaze Clan! That is why I must defeat you! And no more mind games!"

"I'm not using mind games." Said Hikaru, "If anything you are."

"I don't care!" yelled Tsukiko.

That was when Tsukiko's hands glowed and shout out "Shooting Star!"

That was when she punched the air and several glittering balls appeared and aimed for Hikaru. Hikaru dodged each other of them dodging the explosions that followed.

"I have question." Said Shampoo.

"Is how most of my sisters moves are brightly colored explosions?" asked Seito, "At that's a good chunk of my sister's fighting style."

Shampoo sweat dropped when he said that.

Hikaru created a barrier around Tsukiko and lifted into the air to completely envelop Tsukiko into the barrier.

"Did you just put into a magical hamster ball!" yelled Tsukiko.

"I think I did." Said Hikaru.

Tsukiko laughed, "Thank you, I used to do this a little kid! You just gave me a weapon Hakumei."

Tsukiko ran towards Hikaru wanting to run her over with her magical hamster ball.

"Of all thing to do to her." Sighed Seito with a face palm.

"Well I guess even she can come up with a bad plan once in a while." Said Ranma.

Hikaru continued to run away from the magical hamster ball and the girl inside of it, when she remember that she can just remove it since it was her spell. And did so.

"Took you long enough." Said Tsukiko blushing her hair away from her face.

Tsukiko created another magical blast which she sent at Hikaru, which Hikaru dodged using telekinesis.

"Seriously just give up." Said Tsukiko, "It's clear you're running out of ideas."

"I am not going to give up." said Hikaru.

"I already told you that I wasn't going to hurt your friends." Said Tsukiko, "Then why are you still fighting."

"Because." Said Hikaru, "They are the most important thing to me. Without them… I don't know what I'd do…"

"Please that makes you weak." Said Tsukiko.

"It doesn't make me weak, it makes me stronger." said Hikaru, "You don't have any friends, do you?"

Tsukiko froze when she said that, then regained herself, "No what's the point of friendship. I don't need friends. Seriously, what's the point, I'm going to the head of the Mahoukaze Clan one day. I don't need friends, I just need respect!"

"Do you think your brother respects you?" Said Hikaru.

"He respects me just fine! He knows his place!" said Tsukiko.

Ayame flinched when she said that.

"What is wrong?" asked Diana.

"I'm a horrible mother." Whispered Ayame.

Back on the battlefield Tsukiko created a giant ball to defeat Hikaru and launched it at her, but Hikaru teleported into the air and dodged it.

"Why you!" yelled Tsukiko.

In the spectators, Seito took a breath and yelled out "Go Hikaru! You can defeat my sister! I respect you!"

"That last one sounded awkward." Said Akane.

"Yeah I know…" said Seito with a sweat drop.

Momo gave a big smile.

"Defeat her! Twilight! You can do it!" cheered Momo.

"You know you can do it!" yelled Ranma.

"Beat her!" called out Akane.

"Go! Twilight! Whoo hoo!" cheered Chiyo in her usual way.

"That even more awkward than Seito…" said Shampoo.

"Kick her flank!" yelled Ran.

""Kick her flank" What?" asked Seito with a sweat drop, he didn't know what it meant and he didn't want to.

"Just ignore that sugar cube." Assured Alex.

"Okay…" said Seito.

Other students in the school began to cheer as well.

"Go Hikaru! Punishes her in the name of the Twilight!" cheered Emi.

"Shouldn't it be name of the moon?" asked Shou.

"No… that would be if Tsukiko won." Said Emi.

"Oh right!" said Shou.

"You can defeat her!" cheered Hiroshi.

"Defeat her!" cheered Yuka.

"Go Tsukiko!" cheered Nabiki.

Hikaru face palmed when she said that, she it knew it meant that more people bet that she won.

"Why is someone from your school cheering for me?" asked Tsukiko.

"Don't ask." Sighed Hikaru.

More and more students began to cheer for Hikaru, which made Tsukiko angry.

"This will end this!" yelled Tsukiko.

Tsukiko charged up her magic and sent out a beam again Hikaru. Hikaru knew that she had to counter it with her own beam and she did. The two beam collided, one blue (Tsukiko) and one purple (Hikaru).

The two were evenly matches, this lasted a few minutes.

"Five up Hakumei! Unless you can suddenly most your powers you will lose." Taunted Tsukiko.

Apparently she forgot about the angry burst of magic she had earlier.

Hikaru took a breath and her eyes glowed with magic once again, her beam quickly overtook Tsukiko and sent her flying.

When it was all done Hikaru was breathing heavily and Tsukiko hadn't gotten up.

That was when she realized she won. Most of the school cheered, sans Nabiki who was upset that she was going to suffer a huge loss this time.

Hikaru's group of friends all gather around her.

"Good job sugar cube!" said Alex

"What a spectacular battle." Said Belle.

"That was a great fight for one that wasn't' marital arts!" said Ranma.

"I think you all know what this calls for!" said Momo.

Tsukiko tuned out the cheers of celebration, and just laid there. That was when she mother approached her.

"I'm disappointed in you." Said Ayame.

"Because I lost?" asked Tsukiko.

"No… it's not that." Said Ayame.

Ayame's hands glowed a blue-violet and Tsukiko was magical standing up.

"We're going home." Said Ayame taking her daughter's hand.

She led Tsukiko away as she did she walked passed Diana and whispered something only Diana heard.

Sometime later in the Mahoukaze Compound, Ayame sat in for of her daughter who had since cleaned herself up.

"So what are you upset about?" asked Tsukiko, "If it wasn't the fact I lost."

""Seriously, what's the point, I'm going to the head of the Mahoukaze Clan one day. I don't need friends, I just need respect!" You do said that during the fight." Said Ayame.

"So what?" asked Tsukiko.

"Does your brother respect you?" asked Ayame.

"Of course he does why else would do whatever I tell him?" asked Tsukiko.

Ayame frowned, "He doesn't... at least not really." Said Ayame

"Mother just because he cheered that girl during the fight." Said Tsukiko.

Ayame got up and began to leave the room.

"I know you're in constant fear of me stripping your title." Said Ayame, "If you do not change your tune by your 18th birthday then I will strip your title."

"What do you mean change?" asked Tsukiko.

"You know very well what I mean." Said Ayame, "Treat your brother with love and make some friends."

Tsukiko began to shake in anger when she said that.

Meanwhile at the Cat Café the party was in full swing.

Hikaru was taking a break to herself when Seito approached her.

"Thank you for defeating my sister." Said Seito.

"It wasn't a problem." Said Hikaru with a slight sweat drop.

"Um… excuse me." Said Seito with a slight blush.

"What was that about?" asked Hikaru.

Had Hikaru not be socially awkward, she would have figured that Seito had a crush on her.

A table, Diana was thinking.

"What's wrong?" asked Cologne.

"It's nothing." Said Diana, "Just something my sister told me a while back."

"I see." Said Cologne.

"The Mahoukaze Clan… I should have seen from the start." She thought.

The next morning…

The next morning Twilight got up, since it was a beautiful morning and she no longer had to worry about the duel she was in a good mood. She opening the window and she sweat dropped. The entire Tendo Residence was covered entirely in toilet paper. She touched on of the piece with her horn and there was a distinct magic trial.

"She didn't." sighed Twilight.

Indeed, during the night Tsukiko decided to T.P. the Tendo residence.

If Tsukiko was going to change, she wasn't going to any time soon.

Next Time: Both Akane and Sweetie Belle are upset with their cooking skills. The two decide to help each other learn to cook. Will they be able to get better? Or will everyone in the house get food poisoning? Find out next time!


	43. Cooking of Doom!

A/N: As I stated before, I will not exaggerate Akane's cooking, I also won't extirpate Sweetie's cooking, I'm going to tackle that one scientifically in a way that deal with the four states of matter... so yeah... I won't say what will happen if they team up right now... so yeah... Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 43: Cooking of Doom!

It was a wonderful morning in the Tendo Residence… that was when the smoke detectors went off.

"What's going on?" asked Scootaloo waking up.

"The smoke alarm went off." Said Apple Bloom.

They both saw that Sweetie's bed was empty.

"Please tell me…" said Scootaloo.

"We don't know that yet." Said Apple Bloom.

That was when the door opened and it was Rarity.

"IS Sweetie in here?" asked Rarity.

Both shook their heads.

"Then… oh no!" yelled Rarity.

Rarity ran down stairs to the kitchen at the same time Kasumi were there.

And her fears were proven true.

Sweetie had cooked them breakfast.

"Sorry about this." Said Sweetie.

After everyone got up they saw the breakfast, everything was burnt… EVERYTHING!

"She burnt… the milk…" said Ranma with a sweat drop, "Why would she need to cook the milk?"

"Um… what is it?" asked Akane poking at some sort of liquid with her spoon.

"Oh I was trying to make toast again, I guess it didn't turn out well." Said Sweetie.

"How is that even possible?" asked Nabiki.

"I don't know, I don't think toasters go up that high." Said Rarity.

"Isn't anyone going to eat?" asked Sweetie.

However that was when Happosai came into the room with his newest horde.

"Good morning everyone!" said Happosai.

That was when they all heard what sounded like an angry mob of women.

"You didn't see me." Said Happosai.

Happosai ran away as the angry mob of came though the house somehow destroying the breakfast that Sweetie made and left not even noticing the ponies.

"That was weird." Said Pinkie.

Everyone shrugged… expect for Sweetie, who was saddened by what happened.

"It's okay, Sweetie Belle." Comforted Akane, "I know what it's like."

"Really?" asked Sweetie.

Akane nodded…

She all too well about how bad her cooking was.

Later that day in school, the girls had Home Economics and were baking cookies.

"I do love my sister, but her cooking." Said Belle, "She learned from watching her mother."

"What I want to know is how she's able to do it." Said Hikaru, "I mean burning milk to that extent, melting toast. It's just not possible. Maybe next time I should get a sample of her cooking and analyze it."

"Just don't go insane trying to figure it out." Said Belle with a sweat drop.

"Um guys…" said Ran.

They turned to see Akane mixing her cookie dough.

"Now sugar cube." Said Alex.

Akane glared at Alex.

"I got this!" she said.

"You think it's about Sweetie's cooking?" asked Momo.

"Shampoo think so." Said Shampoo.

Later that day the girls came out with their cookies, all of the boys were interested.

"Whoa cookies!" said Daisuke.

"Is any one interested in sharing?" asked Momo who had made the most of any of the girls.

All of the boys went to hers.

"Oh wow! This tastes like something you made in a bakery." Said Daisuke.

"You're a really good baker Pinkie Pie!" said Shou.

Ranma watched at they ate the cookies.

"So Ranma, would you like to try mine." Said Akane.

"Did you make them all by your self?" asked Ranma.

"Yes." Said Akane.

Akane looked at Ranma, he then looked at Alex and Ran who both stared at him.

Ranma sighed and took one cookie, which looked like an octopus (it was meant to be shaped like a penguin) and ate it.

Sometime later in the nurse's office.

"Oh Ranma! I'm so sorry!" said Akane.

"It's fine." Said Ranma.

"It only one cookie." Whispered Shampoo.

"I know right." Whispered Ran.

That was when the door opened, and it was Kodachi, as it so happened Kodachi's class made cookies that day.

"Oh, no Ranma Darling!" said Kodachi, "What happened?"

"Food poisoning." Said Ran.

"I see…" said Kodachi, "I was hoping to give him these cookies I made but alas."

With that Kodachi left, disappointed that Ranma couldn't eat her cookies.

"Thank you Akane." Said Ranma.

"What? Why are you thanking me?" asked Akane.

"IF I hadn't eaten your cookies, I would have been forced eaten hers." said Ranma, "I would have been poisoned either way, but at least it wouldn't have been intended…"

Everyone in the room sweat dropped when he said that.

That afternoon Akane was breaking bricks with her fist in anger.

That was when Sweetie approached her.

"Akane, I heard about what happened with Ranma." Said Sweetie.

"Yeah." Sighed Akane breaking another set of blocks.

"I didn't know that you were bad too." Said Sweetie.

Akane decided to a take break since she could tell the little filly wanted to talk.

"I was thinking we could work on being better cooks together." Said Sweetie.

Akane began to think about it, Sweetie might be able to help her overcome her problem... and she might be able to over come Sweetie's problem.

"That sounds like a good idea." Said Akane.

"Can we do it right now." Said Sweetie.

"We'll have to ask my sister." Said Akane.

They went into the kitchen.

"I don't think tonight is a good night." Said Kasumi.

"Okay." Sighed Sweetie.

"But I think I'll give you complete control of the kitchen this weekend." Said Kasumi.

"Really thank you Kasumi." Said Akane.

"Thank you, thank you thank you!" cheered Sweetie hugging the eldest Tendo daughter.

However Kasumi had to warn… uh… tell everyone else about the situation.

"So you gave Akane and Sweetie Belle the kitchen for the for the whole weekend." Said Rainbow Dash, "This is going to end badly."

"Is Akane really that bad of a cook?" asked Scootaloo.

"Well if someone watches her every move and makes sure she doesn't put anything wrong it." Said Applejack.

"I think it might be a good idea." Said Twilight, "Akane's problem is putting the ingredients, Sweetie's problem is temperature control. Maybe if Akane handles the actual cooking and Sweetie Belle handles the indigents they might be able to make something we can eat."

"Or for some reason the thing they make is an Eldritch Abomination that tries to force everyone to eat its flesh so that everyone who eats it will become it's mind controlled slaves." Said Pinkie.

Everyone stared at Pinkie.

""Eldritch Abomination"?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I'll explain later." Said Pinkie.

"I don't it will be that bad." Said Fluttershy.

"Unless Akane does the ingredients and Sweetie does temperature." Said Nabiki.

Everyone sweat dropped when she said that.

And when Saturday, it turned out Nabiki was right.

Akane was stirring… um whatever they were making.

"We're doomed aren't we?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"As my brother would be put it." Said Applejack, "Eeyup."

Everyone waited for lunch, scared out of their wits wondering what they were going to make.

"Lunch is ready!" called out Sweetie.

The two brought out lunch.

It was horribly black and burnt.

Casually and burnt was an understatement.

"I don't think this is eatable." Said Nabiki.

"I think you somehow made charcoal." Said Ranma.

"Is that even possible?" asked Sweetie.

"I could run a few tests." Said Twilight.

And indeed Twilight went to do some tests on the "food"

They went to the room where she shared with Applejack where apparently she has a special computer where she could perform the test, and after an hour she got the results.

"It does appear to be true." Said Twilight, "Somehow you did make charcoal."

Both Akane and Sweetie hung their head low.

"Maybe you can try again tomorrow." Said Kasumi.

"What about tonight?" asked Akane.

"Knowing Twilight, she's probably going to run a few tests on the stove to figure out how I that even possible." Said Rarity.

Twilight was muttered to her self, wondering how can a simple stove somehow produce charcoal.

"This is going to take a while, is it?" asked Akane.

"It is." Said Pinkie.

After Twilight couldn't find anything wrong with the stove, Akane and Sweetie were allowed to cook once again.

But before they cooked Kasumi wanted talk to them first.

"Let me guess you were going to suggest that I do the actual cooking and Sweetie Belle, does the mixing." Said Akane.

"That's right." Said Kasumi, "How did you know?"

"While Twilight was checking the stove, we talked about." Said Sweetie.

"I see." Said Kasumi.

Sometime later, everyone who lived in the house was waiting for dinner.

"So what do you think is going to happen?" asked Soun.

Before anyone could answer, Akane and Sweetie came into the room with a large pot.

"Dinner's ready." Said Akane.

She placed the pot onto the table and opened it. Out came out a black blob of something, it began to expand quickly.

"You will consume my flesh! Then you will forever be my slaves! Along with all of this dimension!" said the black blob.

Everyone gaped at the thing, well except for Pinkie.

"See I told you!" yelled Pinkie.

"Now's not the time for this!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

That was when Princess Luna flung the thing out the doors causing it to land outside.

"I will handle." Said Princess Luna, "I am the only who can."

Princess Luna flew outside, just as the black blob once again expanded and grew tentacles.

"I don't know what you are, but you will be the first." Said the black blob.

"I WILL NOT!" yelled Princess Luna using the Royal Canterlot voice.

The black blob tried to attack her with its tentacles. But Luna blew away dodging them every time they tried to grab her.

Luna managed to land on a light pole, the black blob, produced a single red eye with a horizontal slit pupil, and looked at Princess Luna, and really looked at her.

"I see." Said the black blob, "You are not from this dimension… then why are you trying to destroy me?"

"Because I will protect my friends." Said Princess Luna, "No matter what you are."

"You can not destroy me, even if you are a goddess" said the black blob.

Princess Luna gritted her teeth and flew towards the black blob and shot magic bolts at it, each time causing it to moan in pain.

However the Black Blob seemed to be getting smarter, using two or more of it's tentacles at a time.

Princess Luna would continue to dodge or destroy it's tentacles every time it tried to attack her, however it managed to hit, and sent her hard into the ground.

Those watching at the Tendo Renitence were shock.

"No!" yelled Pinkie.

Fluttershy proceeded to faint.

"This! Is! The! Worst! Possible! Thing!" cried Rarity.

"Why that!" yelled Rainbow Dash going to attack the black blob, but Applejack was pulling on her tail, preventing her from getting into the fight.

"I'm so sorry…" cried Akane.

"It's all my fault." Cried Sweetie.

"She's not done yet." Said Twilight.

"Twilight's right." Said Cologne, "She's not done yet."

The black blob grabbed the fallen Princess and brought him to it's eye.

"I see…" the black blob mused, "You have quite a past. Perhaps we can work out a deal. I will spare your friend if you give in to me and become the Empress of the Night with me… I will make sure my slaves love your night."

Princess Luna opened her eyes and glared at it.

"Don't you dare bring that up again!" she growled.

She unleashed a large amount of magic that destroyed the tentacle and a large chunk of its body.

"I regret every single action that I did as Nightmare Moon." Said Princess Luna.

"I guess I misread you." Said the Black Blob.

"You did." Said Princess Luna.

Princess Luna took a breath and unleashed a large amount of magic that destroyed the remaining black blob.

As the magic was tearing the black blob to pieces it was able to say it's final words. "I will find a way back to this dimension… or perhaps Equestria… but for now I am defeat."

Those in the Tendo Residence cheered as the black blob was destroyed, Akane and Sweetie breathed a sigh of relief as well, glad that they didn't realize that strange horror on the world.

And it was the most awesome thing any of them had ever seen in their lives.

Or it would have been… had this not been Pinkie's answer to Soun's question.

Everyone sweat dropped at that story.

"That… was very detailed…" said Soun.

"You've been watching too much anime." Sighed Twilight.

That was when Akane and Sweetie came into the room with many plates.

"What's' going on?" asked Akane.

"Oh just telling them my theory what's going to happen." Said Pinkie.

"It's just Pinkie Pie being Pinkie Pie." Said Scootaloo.

"I see." Said Akane.

They put the food down and it looked good.

"It looks good." Said Applejack.

"But is it?" asked Genma.

Happosai began to slink away, when Genma and Soun grabbed him, opened his mouth and force-fed him the food.

"So how is it Master?" asked Genma.

"It's not that bad actually." Said Happosai.

They all ate it.

"It's really good." Said Nabiki.

"If you cover each other fault then you two make the perfect chef team." Said Twilight.

"Yeah, but I still can't use the stove." Said Sweetie.

"Don't worry, Shampoo will teach you how to properly use stove." Said Shampoo.

"Thank you Shampoo." Said Sweetie.

The next day... Shampoo and Sweetie were explaining the problem they had to Twilight.

"Shampoo no know how it happen." Explained Shampoo.

"The soup I was trying to make completely evaporated into a gas!" said Sweetie.

"Why are you asking me?" asked Twilight.

Sweetie and Shampoo looked at each other then at Twilight.

"How (is) that even possible" said the two of them (with Sweetie Belle saying the word "is" while Shampoo didn't.)

"I don't know." said Twilight, "But I should study it."

And so Sweetie and Akane learned that if they worked together they can create very good food.

But for Sweetie… her cooking was still a scientific anomaly and must be studied further.

Next Time: There's an upcoming play competition where the prize is to meet a famous actor. Furinkan High is competing with Romeo and Juliet, with Akane as Juliet. However with no one in the role of Romeo... and the one's up for it are Kuno, Gosunkugi and Happosai, but Ranma tries out foe the role knowing how it can get with those three. Will the play turn out well or will it be madness? Madness... definitely madness.

A/N: Yeah I decided to go the no exaggeration route with the combination. Sorry for fooling everyone, but I really wanted to write that scene with Luna and still go that route. I hope no one could blame me.


	44. How to Butcher a Classic

A/N: Hurray! This fic has teaches 300 reviews! Not only is that out of all my fics it's only my second to reach that many reviews but also review wise it's my second most popular fic. Also congrats to Plumalchemyst.

Chapter 44: How to Butcher a Classic

Akane had class cleaning duties one day, but the drama teacher and his assistant were pretty much harassing Akane for them to join the upcoming multi-school competition.

"Please, no one else can play the lead." Said the drama teacher who for some reason dressed like a feudal lord.

"Not interested." Said Akane.

They continued to beg.

"Why don't you pick another girl in the class?" asked Akane, "Like Hikaru."

Hikaru was going some work before she went.

"She can't be." Said the assistant who was for some reason dressed like Godzilla.

"What? Why?" asked Akane.

"They already asked me to be stage manger." Said Hikaru.

Akane sweat dropped, "Yeah, that sounds about right."

"What about Belle?" asked Akane.

"She's in charge of the costumes." Said the assistant.

"That does sound like her." Said Akane.

"Please! You're the best choice to play Juliet." Said drama teacher

This struck a cord with Akane.

"I'll do it!" said Akane.

Akane had some issues with the play Romeo and Juliet, issues that stemmed from childhood when her class performed the play and she played Romeo when she really wanted to play Juliet.

"That was weird." Said Ranma who in class playing a game of cards with Daisuke and Hiroshi.

That was when Kuno showed up.

"I will be the one to play Romeo." Said Kuno, "After all who else would you have in mind than me, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!"

This made everyone sweat drop.

That was when Gosunkugi showed.

"Excuse me… can I be Romeo." Said Gosunkugi.

Everyone had bigger sweat drops when he said that.

"You only want to talk to Akane, don't you?" asked Ranma.

Gosunkugi took out a voodoo doll and began hammering it.

"I think that's a yes." Said Ranma with a sweat drop.

"I'll be Romeo!" said Happosai showing up, "I know I'm old and I."

"You're not a student!" yelled Akane.

Hikaru used her magic to fling him out of the room.

"Seriously? What's going on with the whole Romeo part." Said Ranma.

"I actually asked Seito to the role but he declined." said Hikaru, "But he said being in a play would to be too big of a leap in his confidence building…"

That and Seito suffered from severe stage fright… but he wouldn't admit that to Hikaru.

"Do you think that you play Romeo." Sighed Hikaru.

"Why are you asking me?" asked Ranma.

"I know you know next to nothing about literature." Said Hikaru.

"Wait, what is Romeo and Juliet even about?" asked Ranma.

"Okay you know nothing." Said Hikaru.

"Then why are you asking me?" asked Ranma.

"Akane has to do romance scenes with whoever has to play Romeo." Said Hikaru.

"Ah." Said Ranma, "So it's me or someone insane."

"Yeah." Said Hikaru.

"Fine." Said Ranma.

"Thank you so much Hikaru!" said the drama teacher, "You are a godsend, I will pay you back in acting."

"I don't need that." Said Hikaru with a massive sweat drop.

"Thank you Ranma so much!" said Akane giving a big smile.

"I wonder what's that about." Thought Ranma.

That night Ranma decided to ask what that was about.

"Akane was in the play when she was young, but she played Romeo." Said Kasumi.

"What really?" asked Ranma.

He saw the picture…

"That's Akane?" asked Ranma, "Are you sure that's not a little boy?"

"Oh come on Akane didn't look that child." Said Rarity entering the room, she saw the picture, "Oh my…"

"Akane really wanted to play Juliet, but her classmates insisted she play Romeo." Said Kasumi.

"That explains a lot." Said Ranma.

"I wonder if this should have been the style I went with when I cut her." Said Rarity.

This made them sweat drop.

The next day it was auditions for Romeo as the Drama Teacher couldn't make a choice

"For the last time Happosai, you can't be in the play because you're not a student." Said Hikaru.

"What right do you have to say I'm not a student." Said Happosai, "What are you in the play."

"I'm the stage manger." Said Hikaru.

Happosai blinked, "I see." He said.

"Give up Saotome and Gosunkugi!" said Kuno, "I will be the one to play Romeo."

"No you won't!" yelled Ranma.

The two got into a fight, while Gosunkugi decided to place a "spell" on Ranma.

"Oh… now we'll never get to see China." Cried the drama student.

"The prize is a trip to China?" asked Ranma breaking away from Kuno's fight.

"No actually the prize is to meet famed actor Xiang Li." Said Hikaru, "His nickname is China."

"Oh…" said Ranma, "Thanks for clearing that up."

"Saotome! You aren't get this role!" yelled Kuno.

The tow began to fight once again.

Akane sighed heavily, her dreams of playing Juliet in a play wasn't going to end well, she just knew it.

And so it was the day of the play, and the part still wasn't decided yet.

All of the other school came for the competition, putting on plays such as the wizard of Oz, Alice in Wonderland and the story of Jesus' Crucifying.

In the dressing room Akane was worried.

"Twilight, have you seen Ranma all day?" asked Akane, "He hasn't answered his cell phone."

"So Saotome hasn't shown up." Said Kuno hugging her, "Then I am your Romeo!"

"What a coward…" said Happosai, "It shows what kind of person Ranma really is."

That was when Hikaru using magic to grabbed Happosai.

"What did you do?" asked Hikaru.

"I didn't do anything." Lied Happosai.

"Twilight! Toss him into the air!" came a voice.

Hikaru did so and Ranma, did a flying kick, sending Happosai into the wall.

"Ranma, are you okay?" asked Akane.

"I'm fine." Said Ranma… who was in a cement block… and chained up, "He sealed me in concrete, chained me up and buried me in the yard. It didn't slow me down one bit."

Both Hikaru and Akane sweat dropped when he said that.

That was when the door opened revealing Belle with packages.

"Sorry I'm a bit late." Said Belle she then glared at Happosai, "But someone tried destroy every single Romeo costume."

"Why hasn't the Drama Teacher made a decision?" asked Ranma.

"I don't know." Said Hikaru, "And he wouldn't let me make the decision either."

"Oh Ranma!" said a faux high-pitched voice.

Ranma turned to see Gosunkugi in a sailor fuku, he was also holding some sort of package.

"Would you like to wear the costume I made for you instead?" asked Gosunkugi.

"This is the second time I've seen you in a girl's uniform." Said Ranma, "Like I said before, leave me out it.

That was when Gosunkugi's package exploded.

That was when Belle gave Ranma, Kuno and Gosunkugi their costumes.

"What about mine?" asked Happosai.

"For the last time, you're not in the play!" yelled Hikaru.

Hikaru threw him out of a window.

Hours later in the auditorium, Ran, Shampoo, Momo, Chiyo and Alex all sat.

"Soi there are three Romeos because the drama teacher couldn't make up his mind." Said Ran looking at the cast sheet, "Not to mention they all hate each other. This is going to be fun."

"Wait this says that Emi and Shou are playing trolls. There are no trolls in Romeo and Juliet." Said Chiyo.

In a balcony on the wall, both Emi and Shou sat.

"So the so called wizard was just a man from the U.S." said Shou.

"Of course he was." Said Emi, "He has a magic flying balloon, if that not magic I don't know what is."

The group looked at the balcony and sweat dropped.

"Oh…" said Momo, "So that's what they meant by trolls."

"Since when was there a balcony there." Said Alex.

"Shampoo don't want to know." Said Shampoo.

And so it was the last play, Furinkan High's play.

It went well, Akane looked beautiful in her costume and the drama teacher did the narration about how Romeo and Juliet were torn about by family.

It went well, until Happosai showed up in his own costume while swinging on a vine

"Oh Juliet!" cried Happosai.

However Kuno, dressed in what appeared to be a samurai costume, cut Happosai down off the vine.

Behind the curtain, Hikaru stared at Belle.

"Please tell me that wasn't the costume you made him." Said Hikaru.

"It wasn't." sighed Belle, "He told me he was going to wear a costume he brought from home since my costume was a loving gift from me to him."

"I see." Said Hikaru.

In the Trolling Balcony…

"For many years Kuno labored under the delusion that Romeo and Juliet was not only a Japanese written play but also a samurai drama." Said Shou.

"At least he's not wearing a pink bunny costume." Said Emi.

That was when Ranma joined the fight and beat up Kuno and Happosai.

"Now take a vote, who's the real Romeo?" asked the drama teacher acting at narrator.

Many students watching held up signs, but Ranma got the most votes because at least he wasn't old or dressed like a samurai.

That and he was Ranma "God Among Men" Saotome… one of his nicknames should be Romeo.

Akane sweat dropped when she saw the fight.

"Uh… Juliet." Said Gosunkugi who was disgusted as part of the balcony.

Akane sweat dropped and punched him away, at the same time Ranma beat up Happosai and Kuno, he jumped onto the balcony and looked into Akane's eyes.

There was a silence.

A silence that grew more awkward as it went on.

"Oh Romeo…" said Akane, "You didn't memorize the lines, did you?"

Ranma laughed when she said that.

In the Troll Balcony.

"What's that noise…" said Shou.

"It better not be Shakespeare rolling his grave…" said Emi.

"Then again I think that happens every time there's a horrible version of his play." Said Shou.

"Don't worry Ranma! I will help you." Said Soun, dressed like a traditional Japanese Stage hand.

Soun began to feed Ranma the lines.

"Troth, I promise to marry thee and take thy father's martial arts academy." Said Ranma.

In the Troll booth…

"Martial Arts?" asked Shou, "Plus Romeo and Juliet… if it didn't work in that Jet Li Movie, then it won't work here…"

"Though if it's turned into a comedy it might work." Said Emi.

Back on stage.

"It's now the big kiss scene." Said Soun.

"What?" asked Ranma.

Panda Genma showed up on stage with a sign, "Live on Stage, Romeo and Juliet kissing!"

"I should have known." Muttered Ranma.

Panda Genma and Soun tried to force the two to see each other, but Ranma managed to toss them away.

"I wont' Kiss her!" yelled Ranma, "Unless she really wants to and is ready for it! Okay!"

That was when there was a loud cheer from the audience.

"That's so sweet!" said one girl.

"All hail Ranma! God among men!" yelled one boy.

"Oh Ranma…" whispered Akane.

That was when the Kuno, Gosunkugi and Happosai once again showed up.

"If you refuse to such a love scene then this is ground's for impeachment." Said Kuno.

And the four once again got into a fight.

The behind the stage team watched this.

"I got a perfect idea how to fix this!" said the Drama Teacher.

He whispered something to Belle.

"I think I could do that in less than five minutes." Said Belle.

"Hikaru, how would you like to be in the play?" asked the Drama Teacher.

"What?" asked Hikaru.

"Come on, I'm sure on stage you'll be able to organize this mess." Said the drama teacher.

"Fine…" sighed Hikaru, "As long I'm not playing a second Juliet."

"Oh no it's not that." Said the Drama Teacher.

After a few more minutes of fight, the Narrator/Drama Teacher began to once again do his job.

"With the three impostors all seemed like Romeo and Juliet would never get together. However a Magical Girl from hundreds of years in the future would set right what once went wrong!"

That was when Hikaru showed up on stage wearing a sparkling sailor fuku that was lavender with traces of pink, purple and indigo. She was also blushing with embarrassment.

In the audience Ran started laughing hysterically.

"Oh man this is too rich!" she laughed.

"This getting stupid." Sighed Shampoo.

"I feel scruffy for Twilight." Said Chiyo.

Up in the Troll Balcony.

"Hey! Magical Girls don't go back in time to meddle in Shakespeare plays!" said Emi, "They go back in time to get help from the past version of her mother or go in back to prevent another magical girl's death only to create a ground hog's day loop where each loop ends worse than the last."

"I don't know… I think magical girls improve on the story." Said Shou.

Back with the play…

"Oh my sweet magical girl from the future! Use you magic to guide me to you." Said Kuno.

Hikaru used her magic to send him flying.

"Oh Twilight…" said Happosai, before he could finish that pick up line, Hikaru sent him flying.

Gosunkugi blinked. He looked at his voodoo doll and began to slink away.

Ranma jumped up the balcony.

"Juliet." Said Ranma, "If you don't want to kiss that's up to you. I won't force you to do it."

Most of the girls in the audience swooned.

However the group in the audience.

"So Shampoo." Said Momo, "How many times have Ranma kissed you."

"Ranma awkward with romance." Said Shampoo.

Indeed, the reason why Ranma didn't want to do the kiss was that well… every time he kissed he was on the receiving end.

Akane was about to say something, but Gosunkugi came up from behind and chloroformed her.

"Why you!" yelled Akane slamming him to the floor of the balcony.

That was when the chloroform did its job.

"You crossed line!" yelled Hikaru.

"Why you." Growled Ranma.

Gosunkugi placed an ear cleaner at Akane's neck.

"One step closer and Juliet dies." Said Gosunkugi.

Both of them stared at him.

"Come along Juliet!" said Gosunkugi.

He lifted her and tried to make his escape… but…

"She's much heavier than I thought." Said Gosunkugi.

In the trolling balcony

"I'm sorry, but I have to say this…" said Shou, "FAIL!"

"It's a little overused but I agree." Said Emi.

Back on stage, Ranma punched Gosunkugi away.

That was when the Drama Teacher poked his head though the curtains.

"I have an idea." Said the Drama Teacher.

He closed the curtain with a sign that read "Quick Intermission!"

The curtains reopened with Akane in a glass box, laid with flowers.

"Juliet is asleep and can only be reawakened with a kiss from Romeo." Said the narrator/ Drama Teacher.

"Great…" said Ranma face palming.

In the troll balcony.

"What's next, Macbeth taking place on the space ship containing a scene where Lady Macbeth is fight a bear?" asked Shou.

"Didn't you steal that from an American cartoon?" asked Emi.

"Yeah…" sighed Shou.

Ranma sighed back stage.

"Come on Ranma, if you kiss we win." Said the Drama Teacher.

"Says who?" asked Ranma.

"The guest judge." Said Drama Teacher.

"That's right." Said the guest Judge who was the famous actor they would meet if they won, "

Ranma sighed…

"You know you don't have to do it Ranma." Said Hikaru.

"She's right." Said Belle, "I don't think anyone in the play cares if we win or not."

"Have you seen any of my movies?" asked "China".

"No the TV in the house we live is usually controlled by our friend Pinkie." Said Hikaru.

"She's an Otaku." Mumbled Belle.

"Ah…" said "China" nodding.

"I minds as well before any of them escape." Said Ranma looking at the three.

Ranma walked on stage. He swallowed, he didn't want to kiss Akane while she was unconscious.

That was when he felt someone tug his pigtail. He turned to see Akane regained consciousness.

"I want you to kiss me." Said Akane.

Ranma smiled and did so… the entire school cheered when he did that.

"WE have a winner!" called out "China".

However in back the other members of the other schools groaned.

"Seriously?" asked a boy dressed like the Scarecrow from the wizard of oz.

"This play was just a disjointed mess." Said a girl dressed Alice, of Alice in Wonderland.

"What was that?" asked a boy dressed like Son Goku from Journey to the West.

"You have offended god!" yelled a boy dressed like Jesus.

Later that night at the Tendo Residence those that participated in the play and those that just happened to live there were holding the party in "China's"

"You know Ranma, Akane, Hikaru if you want to join the Drama Club…" said the drama teacher.

"NO!" the three yelled.

"Okay… you didn't have to yell." Said the Drama Teacher.

And so everyone learned that the drama teacher was insane and they would never be in a play written by the man ever again.

Next Time: Ryoga finds a map to a Japanese Spring of Downed Man. The good news it's in Furinkan, the bad news it under the girl's dressing room, worse news Happosai is getting worse when it comes to stealing the girl's underwear. What will happen? Find out next time!


	45. There's a Spring in Japan!

Chapter 45: There's a Spring in Japan!

While staying in the village, Ranma and Ryoga were informed of Spring of Drowned Man. While it would be able to cure them and Genma, they decided to wait a bit to see how it might take for Twilight to find a cure for them. After the kidnapping and they all met up again Twilight told Ryoga and Ranma that if the chance for the two to get a permanent cure came up that they should take it, even if it won't work for them.

Of course it didn't extend to Genma.

As it turns out Ryoga found cure… well sort of.

Just the map to one… a map which he couldn't read.

And of course he was lost.

"Great!" yelled Ryoga, "Now where am I!"

"Ryoga?"

He turned around and saw Chiyo in her new sundress.

"Oh! Fluttershy." He said blushing slightly.

"Ryoga it been such a long time." Said Chiyo happily.

"It has." Said Ryoga, "Oh that's the dress that Rarity made for you last I was here, isn't it?"

Chiyo nodded.

They walked back to the dojo together, Chiyo told him about all that he missed.

"So she toilet paper the house using magic?" asked Ryoga.

Chiyo nodded.

"I found something I need to show Ranma." Said Ryoga.

"What?" asked Chiyo.

They got back to the Tendo Residence, and after Ryoga settled in a little, he showed Ranma what he has found.

"A map to Japanese Spring of Drowned Man?" asked Ranma looking at it.

"Yes." Said Ryoga.

He began to tell the legend of the Japanese Spring of Drowned Man, many years before in a village there were some very troublesome foxes. A wise sage from the West (IE: China) appeared and create a spring to turn the troublesome foxes into men.

Though now they had they had to deal with troublesome men.

"So there's supposed to a Spring of Drowned Man." Said Ranma as they talked in the common room.

"Not only that but it's supposed to be in this area." Said Ryoga, "I think."

"We know you can't read a map." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Why are in on this conversation again?" asked Ryoga.

"I really don't want to be downstairs right now." Said Rainbow Dash.

She opened the window, and they heard the sounds of Akane doing her usual stress relieving exercises.

"Happosai has gotten worse." Said Rainbow Dash.

"He started using the schedule of everyone's classes to do his raids." Explained Twilight whop in the room doing her homework.

"I see." Said Ryoga with a sweat drop.

"I don't know if it's going to work" said Pinkie.

"What do you mean?" asked Ranma.

"IT just seems to too easy." Said Pinkie, "I mean for all we know it was destroyed in order to build something."

Both Ryoga and Ranma sweat dropped when she said that.

"It's a magic Spring." Said Twilight, "I doubt they would just build over it."

Ranma and Ryoga looked at the map.

"I think I want to go for it anyways." Said Ranma.

"We'll go tomorrow." Said Ryoga.

That was when the door opened up.

"Hey!" yelled Akane who as the one who opened the door, "I came up with a good idea of stopping Happosai! And I need everyone in here to help."

Akane sweat dropped when she saw Ryoga.

"You don't have to Ryoga." Said Akane, "Sorry… I didn't know you were here."

"That's okay." Said Ryoga.

"Actually I'm going to be busy tomorrow." Said Ranma.

"With what?" asked Akane.

Ranma held up the map and Akane looked at it.

"Really, you can get cured?" she asked.

"We're hoping." Said Ranma.

"Well I can't stop you." Said Akane, "But I need one other person who's good at Martial Arts who can replace you."

"I got an idea, how about Emi." Said Pinkie.

"She did help save the girls." Said Fluttershy was there but didn't' say much.

"She's not as strong as Ranma. But it might work." Said Akane, "Alright! Pinkie! Can I barrow her phone."

Akane tossed her cell at Akane and Akane called the otaku girl.

"So what happened today?" asked Ryoga.

"Don't ask." Said Twilight with a sweat drop.

The next morning, Ryoga and Ranma left first thing in the morning.

At breakfast…

"Say where's Ranma this morning?" asked Kasumi.

"Training journey." Answered Cologne who was told about the map.

"Why didn't he tell me? His own father?" asked Genma.

"Oh just boys being boys." Said Cologne.

"Oh, okay." Said Genma he then grabbed the plate that was meant for Ranma, "Good the more for me."

This made everyone at the table sweat drop.

That morning at Furinkan High…

"All right!" yelled Akane, "The teachers are becoming concerned so I asked them if I can form this task force."

"Are you sure you can call this a task force?" asked Emi, "I mean I was the only who was recruited who doesn't live with you."

Indeed the task force included Alex, Hikaru, Ran, Belle, Chiyo, Momo and Shampoo.

Akane sighed, "Just never mind…" she sighed., "Now does anyone have any ideas."

Emi raised her hand, "I do."

"What?" asked Akane.

"Well I can always use Happiness Punch on Happosai then you guys beat him up." Said Emi.

Momo laughed, while Akane blushed slightly.

"Happiness punch?" asked Ran.

"Towards the end of the…" said Momo but Akane covered her mouth.

"Just ignore that." Said Akane.

"It involves getting naked doesn't it?" asked Alex with a sweat drop.

"Oh yeah." Said Akane who had forgotten the different culture standards between universe.

"That should be the last thing we should do." Said Hikaru.

Good idea." Said Akane.

"If you say so." Said Emi.

Meanwhile Ranma and Ryoga were on the trail of the spring, which was surprisingly very close to a certain location.

"So its behind your school." Said Ryoga.

"It say there should be a Fox Stature here and 100 paces from where it points." Said Ranma.

"Here it is." said Ryoga.

They ran towards the location… which was under a building.

"There it is." Said Ranma, "Under that building."

As they ran what appeared to be a balance beam tried to hit them, but they dodged, only for more traps to sprung, such as volleyballs and a ping-pong table.

In the girl's locker room, they heard the traps going on.

"All right!" said Akane from the dressing room.

"We got him!" cheered Momo.

They went to see where Happosai was, but he wasn't' there.

"He no here." Said Shampoo.

"He'll comeback sooner or later." Said Akane.

In the trees...

"Great… it just had to be under there." Said Ranma.

"Can we just tell them what's going on?" asked Ryoga, "I mean they do know what's going on."

"Oh yeah…" said Ranma.

Ranma and Ryoga went into the building as they were figuring out their next plan.

"Looks like we're going to have to do that plan." Sighed Akane.

That was when the door knocked.

"It's open." Said Momo.

That was when there were several crashes as more traps crushed the hapless saps.

"Pinkie, it was booby trapped." Sighed Ran.

Belle and Shampoo managed to get the two out from the trap.

"Ranma? Ryoga what are you doing here?" asked Akane.

"Oh does that mean you don't need me?" asked Emi… who was naked.

Ryoga's nose erupted with blood like a geyser and he fainted.

"Ryoga." Cried Chiyo.

"That would be 100,000 berries each." Said Emi who couldn't help but saying that.

"Please put your clothes on Emi." Said Akane.

"Fine…" sighed Emi.

Meanwhile at the Cat Café.

"Welcome to the Cat Café." Said Diana who was surprised to see who their customer, "Oh Ayame, it is good see you again."

"I kept hearing good things about this place so I thought I'd try some!" said Ayame.

Back in the girl's changing room.

"So the spring is under this building?" asked Akane.

"That's right." Said Ranma.

"It not under the boys locker room, is it?" asked Belle.

"We don't think so." Said Ryoga who had reigned consciousness.

"I bet the school knows about." Said Momo, "I bet that the Vice Principal is hiding the secret about and plans to use to take over the world or something."

"Yeah… I don't think the Vice Principal is going to do to something like that." Said Ranma with a sweat drop.

"Maybe you can help us and then we'll let you dig for the spring." Said Akane.

"We could get in trouble for this." Said Hikaru.

"But it's to help Ranma and Ryoga." Said Chiyo.

"I know but…" said Hikaru who thinking about how much trouble they can get in.

"So what is problem with school?" asked Emi.

"Just don't ask." Said Ran.

Akane took a breath then turned to Ranma and Ryoga.

"Ranma, Ryoga… sorry." Said Akane.

"Sorry for what?" asked Ranma.

Akane splashed them with a bucket of water turning them both into their cursed forms.

"Oh wow! I didn't know Ryoga was cursed." Said Emi.

"Please keep it a secret." Said Chiyo.

"No problem." Said Emi.

"Why did you do that?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"I only have the oaky with you being in here if you're a girl." Said Akane, "Sorry."

"So do you have any plans get Happosai." Said Ranma-Chan.

"Other than Happiness Punch… none." Sighed Hikaru.

"I have an idea." Sighed Piggy Ryoga.

"Where did you get those signs?" asked Ranma.

"Genma made me promise to never tell you." Signed Piggy Ryoga.

This made everyone sweat drop.

And so they implemented their plan… Happosai snuck in though the window when he unleashed a trap.

Many bra and underwear landed on the floor.

"Oh look." Said Happosai happily.

That was when he felt it. He looked up and all around him were angry girls…

"Oh hello Akane, Ranma, Shampoo, Pony Girls..." Said Happosai, he turned to Emi, "Oh you're new. What 's your name."

"That doesn't matter!" yelled Ranma-Chan kicked him.

Happosai began to get beat with punches, kicks, magic blasts, Chui, ribbons and a replica Clim-a-tact.

The only ones who weren't beat him were Chiyo and Piggy Ryoga who just watched.

However Happosai managed to escape.

"I'll be back!" he yelled as he ran out of the room.

"I have n idea." Said Hikaru

"What?" asked Akane.

"I'll be right back." Said Hikaru.

A few minutes later Hikaru came back with a kettle of hot water.

"They permission for Ryoga and Ranma to be in here." Said Hikaru.

"What really?" asked Akane.

"I told them that since Ranma is much stronger than a man and Ryoga offered to help the vice principal agreed." Explained Hikaru.

"I guess I shouldn't have asked one of the female teachers about this then." Said Akane with a sweat drop.

Happosai knew that he had to do something. That was when he decided to dress up like a frog and scare them.

"Most of them might not be human but I'm sure they're scared of this." Happosai mused to himself.

He also had other fake animals with him. He ran into the room and spread them all over the locker room, but nothing seemed to happen.

"Seriously?" asked Akane.

"You really thought this would scare us?" asked Ran.

Happosai looked at Chiyo, but Chiyo looked more disappointed at the fact they were fake than scared.

"You really thought these were going to work?" asked Belle.

Happosai sweat dropped.

That was when he heard some cracking behind him.

He began to sweat.

"Oh it's both of you." Said Happosai, "And you're men…"

"That's right." Said Ranma.

Ryoga tried to punch Happosai, but the man dodged, causing Ryoga to punch the floor. However that was when water exploded from below them creating a geyser engulfing Ryoga and Ranma.

"Is that…" said Akane.

"That water no like Jusenkyo Water…" said Shampoo.

"What do you mean?" asked Ran.

In a tree, Ranma-Chan and Piggy Ryoga were confused.

"What just happened." Said Ranma-Chan.

That was when an urn suddenly hit Ranma-Chan in the head, she picked it up and opened it and found a note.

"Sorry, but we have decided to close Japanese Spring of Drowned Man. Please visit the original in Jusenkyo on the Main Land. Have a Nice Day." Ranma and Piggy Ryoga read.

Back at the cat café…

"So the Mahoukaze Clan owned the Japanese Spring of Drowned Man?" asked Cologne.

"That's right, about 200 years ago our ancestors purchased it to protect anyone from falling in." Explained Ayame, "Though there is another reason as well."

"So what happened?" asked Diana.

"Oh when the city needed a new high school we sold the land to the city and helped demolish the spring so no unfortunate woman or animal would ever fall in again." She explained.

"I can't help feeling sorry for Ranma and Ryoga." Said Cologne.

"I agree." Said Diana.

Sometime later in the vice principal's office, the task force stood in front of him and the other teachers.

"I know you tried Akane." Said the Vice Princely, "But you and your friends can't be the ones to defend against Happosai. We're figure out other measures to protect the students."

"So we're not in trouble?" asked Hikaru, "I mean it wasn't our fault that the Water Main broke."

"No you're not." Said the vice principal.

Hikaru breathed a sigh of relief.

"And I'm glad you're not plotting to take over the world or something with the spring of drowned man that was under the school." Said Momo.

"What?" asked the Vice Principal.

That day after school they managed to meet up with Ranma and Ryoga in the common room.

"So you don't mind that you didn't cured?" asked Fluttershy.

"We know that Twilight and Luna are working hard on curing everyone." Said Ryoga, "We can always wait a little longer."

"That's good." Said Fluttershy.

"Say where is pops anyways?" asked Ranma.

"Kasumi mentioned he got some letter today." Said Applejack, "He's training in the dojo."

"How do you know about that?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Applejack opened the window and they could hear Akane breaking brick in the yard.

"Oh hello Akane." They heard Happosai say in the yard.

They watched as Happosai was launched into the air. They all shrugged about it.

And in the end, Ranma and Ryoga didn't' mind. After all they knew they were going to cursed eventually just not now.

But the real problems wasn't that or Happosai but rather the letter that Genma had received, after all Genma has a caused some problems in the past… but none of them thought the problems would be that as bad as what would happen next… even if those events would turn out all right in the end.

Next Time: Ranma's childhood friend Ukyo shows up, and he's angry. What about? Well it involves Genma, that's for sure. But Ukyo's also upset with Ranma. Why? Find out next time!


	46. And Old Friend Returns

Chapter 46: And Old Friend Returns

Genma looked at his opponent, he didn't know who was challenging him, but this person wanted to fight him badly. The person in front of him wore a mask over their face, an apron that read "Okonomiyaki" and carried a giant spatula.

"It's been a long time Genma Saotome." Said the person.

"Have we met before?" asked Genma.

"Don't pretend we've never met." Said the person, "Ukyo Kuonji, the one you left behind."

"What?" asked Genma, but thinking "Crap… this is going to make me look bad"

With that Ukyo beat up Genma like there was no tomorrow.

However there were two witnesses to the fight.

"Ukyo Kuonji?" asked Alex.

"That name does sound familiar." Said Akane.

That was when it hit her, Ranma mentioned his friend Ukyo during their date to the Tokyo Dome.

Something was going on…

Meanwhile Ranma got word of his challenge and went to the vacant lot, when he got there he saw his dad beaten up and a giant spatula was thrown into the ground with a note saying "You're next Ranma."

"I'll see you soon." Said Ukyo who ran off.

Ranma blinked when he saw this.

Ranma brought Genma home.

"So what was that about?" asked Ranma.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Lied Genma.

That was when Akane and Applejack entered the room.

"Hey Ranma, we need to talk." Said Akane.

They went into the yard.

"We saw the fight." Said Akane.

"You did." Said Ranma, "What is pops hiding?"

"You know that friend Ukyo you told us about?" asked Applejack.

"Yeah, he was my best friend as a kid." Said Ranma.

Ukyo said something about being left behind." Said Akane.

"That's strange." Said Ranma, "The last time I saw Ukyo…"

Ranma faze a memoires came back to him. The last time he saw Ukyo… they on Ukyo's father's okonomiyaki cart, and he was waving bye to Ukyo who was running after them crying.

"Excuse me, I have to go talk to pops." Said Ranma.

He went back to the Dojo and crashes were heard though out, everyone else in the house went to see what was going on.

"So what did Genma do?" asked Pinkie.

"I don't know." Said Akane.

"Must have been bad." Said Twilight.

The next day at school the teacher was introducing a new student. It was someone dressed like a boy's school uniform with a large spatula on their back.

"And yes, I am aware this is the 9th transfer student we have in this class." Said the teacher, "Please no one point out that fact."

Everyone in class sweat dropped.

"Now are you going to introduce yourself?" asked the teacher.

The new student nodded and took out a portable grill and began to prepare okonomiyaki.

"My name is Ukyo Kuonji, I make Okonomiyaki." Said the student who turned out to be Ukyo.

Ukyo finished and tossed it at Ranma.

"Thanks Ucchan." Said Ranma.

Ukyo glared at Ranma and took out several metal spatulas throwing them at Ranma who dodged them.

"He hates you right now." Said Akane, "Remember."

"Oh right." Said Ranma.

"You two know each other?" asked Hiroshi.

"We were childhood friends." said Ranma.

Ranma told the class about how they would always fight for Okonomiyaki, depurate Ranma always winning it was in good fun.

"You don't remember do you?" asked Ukyo.

"I know pops screwed you over." Said Ranma, "I'm so sorry but you have to know I was just a stupid kid."

"Uh-huh." Said Ukyo nodding.

"Come on let's just become friends again." Said Ranma, "IT was pops who stole the okonomiyaki cart."

"I didn't steal it!" yelled Genma suddenly showing up.

"What?" asked Ranma.

"That's right, he gave it me in exchange for taking Ukyo." Said Genma.

"Oh! So that's what happened." Said Ranma, "Ukyo was supposed to join us and you left him behind."

Genma began to sweat and he tried to run away but Ranma threw a desk at him. But before Ranma could beat up Genma again, Ukyo hit him with a giant spatula.

"What was that for?" asked Ranma.

Ukyo tossed over an okonomiyaki at him and saw it has a challenge, a fight behind the school's equipment shed.

Ukyo then left the classroom.

"Looks like she means business." Said Momo.

""She"?" asked Ran.

"Yeah, isn't it obvious, Ukyo's a girl." Said Momo.

Everyone sweat dropped when she said that.

"Pinkie, I don't think that was a girl." Said Belle, "I mean girls wouldn't dress up in boy's uniforms."

"Haruka Tenou does." Said Momo.

"Anime characters don't count." Said Belle with a sweat drop.

"I'm going to figure out why Ukyo is angry with me." Said Ranma, "No matter what."

That day after school, behind the equipment shed was a wrestling ring. In it were giant tools to make okonomiyaki as well a strange black area around the ring.

"Hello and welcome to yet another fight here in Furinkan High, this is Shousha Minzoku." Said Shou sitting at a table by the ring.

"And Momo Mochi here!" said Momo.

"Wait you guys are announcing the fight?" asked Ran.

"You didn't do these with the other fights here." Said Akane.

"Yeah, but this one has a ring." Said Shou, "Having a commentary just seems right."

This made everyone sweat drop.

Ukyo was in the ring waiting for Ranma.

"I'm sorry Ucchan." Said Ranma as he jumped to one of the corners, "It's pops fault."

Ukyo glared at Ranma and swiped Ranma with the spatula.

"Don't you dare call me that." Muttered Ukyo.

With that the fight started.

"Say." Said Alex, "Why is he really so angry?"

She turned to Genma who had turned to Panda form playing with a tire.

"How did he do that so fast?" asked Ran.

Ukyo threw spatulas at Ranma, but Ranma managed to do a flip and dodged. He landed using his hand on the black area, however when that happened he burned his hand.

"What just happened?" asked Hikaru.

Genma grabbed an egg, broke it and everyone saw that the egg was cooking.

"It appears the ring is a giant grill!" said Shou.

"I wonder what Ukyo is going to cook." Said Momo.

"Probably Okonomiyaki." Pointed out Shou.

"Oh yeah forgot about that." Said Shou.

Back in the grill/ring… Ukyo dripped the giant spatula into what appeared to be batter. Ukyo then flung the stuff at Ranma. It got onto Ranma's leg, which kept him on the ring.

"What is this stuff?" asked Ranma.

"It's a very special batter that has glue in it." Said Ukyo with an evil smirk.

Ukyo then took out what appeared to be noodles.

"No here's some rubber yakisoba noodles." Said Ukyo.

Ukyo threw the noodles around Ranma, and used it as a rope to toss him onto the grill causing everyone to cringe.

"It looks like Okonomiyaki much like Soylent Green is people." Said Shou.

"I'm actually getting hungry." Said Momo.

And Momo wasn't the only one, several others watching it were also getting hungry.

"I can't help but saying this, but does anyone one else want to get something to eat after this." Said Ran.

"Hey!" called out a voice.

They turned to see Ryoga arriving (having gotten lost again)

"What's going on?" he asked.

"It's a long story." Said Chiyo.

Back in the ring, Ukyo took out a large brush.

"Forgot to oil the grill." Ukyo flung Ranma where the oiled brushed went and was now slipping and sliding on the grill.

In the spectators section, Ryoga was told the story.

"Do you think I should help him?" asked Ryoga.

"I would say no…" said Ran watching Ranma getting cooked, "But at this point I don't think he would care."

Ryoga placed his backpack onto the ground and jumped into the ring, just as Ukyo grabbed a bucket.

"Stop this!" yelled Ryoga.

"What do you want?" asked Ukyo.

"Ryoga?" asked Ranma.

"You don't mind if I stop this fight?" asked Ryoga.

Ranma flinched as he continued to be grilled, "Not at all." He said.

Ryoga nodded and turned to Ukyo.

"I know where you've been." Said Ryoga, "Trust me, I used to hate Ranma for what he did too. I blamed all my problems on him. But after going though so much with him, I now consider him my best friend. I don't know the whole story… but I do know this not the right thing."

Ukyo stared at him and took out a bag of flour, "I would like it if you didn't' interrupt our fight."

Ukyo tossed the flour at Ryoga, which exploded with a puff smoke, blinding Ryoga, then Ukyo used the giant spatula and batted him out of the ring.

"And it looks like Ryoga's out." Said Shou.

"Well at least he tried." Said Momo.

Back in the ring, Ukyo once again grabbed the bucket.

"Now for my tempura flakes mixed with gun powder." Said Ukyo tossing the contents of the bucket at Ranma, causing some explosion.

Back in the spectators section, everyone sweat dropped.

"That was excessive." Said Belle.

"Ranma going to snap." Said Shampoo.

Back in the ring, Shampoo was right, Ranma snapped.

"That's it!" yelled Ranma, "You have crossed a line!"

"Oh really?" asked Ukyo.

Ranma used Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken on the ring destroying not only the safe portion but also the grill.

"Do you have any idea how much this cost?" asked Ukyo.

"I don't care." Said Ranma, "You're refusing to here me out! That's what's going on!"

"What do you mean here you out!" yelled Ukyo.

"You don't think I noticed that pops is a bastard?" asked Ranma.

"Ranma! What did you say!" yelled Genma.

Akane splashed him with gold water.

"I don't know why your dad wanted you to join us." Said Ranma, "I didn't know why pops your dad's cart but now I do, I'm giving you last chance to try to become friends again."

Ukyo gave off a hollow laugh, "You giving me one last chance to try to become friends again? I'm sorry to say we can never go back."

Ukyo grabbed the spatula and tried to whack Ranma with it.

"I think Ukyo's in love with Ranma." Said Momo.

"I hope you're right about that theory of yours… otherwise I have the feeling Megumi is going to try to get Emi to draw Yaoi out of them." Said Shou.

Both Akane and Shampoo sweat dropped at this.

"Oh wow… even the guys want him." Said Hiroshi.

"All hail Ranma!" yelled a random boy, "God among men!"

Back in the broken shambles of the ring, Ukyo grabbed the giant spatula and once again tried to hit Ranma. But Ranma grabbed the spatula and turned it on his opponents, slicing Ukyo's shirt as any hair accessory off.

"Oh man!" yelled Ukyo trying to keep the shirt closed.

Ukyo began to run away.

"Now you run?" asked Ranma.

"Look Ranma, we need to take a short break." Said Ukyo.

"I don't care!" yelled Ranma grabbing Ukyo from behind.

Ranma had grabbed Ukyo's chest… an he felt something… something that should be there. Ranma let go and there was an awkward silence. Ukyo glared at Ranma and slapped him.

"Um… are those…" said Ranma.

"YES!" yelled Ukyo.

"Hey Twilight." Said Ranma to the spectators.

Twilight sigh as she handed him a thermos with telekinesis.

Ukyo stared at Ranma, who then poured hot water.

"What the hell are you doing!" yelled Ukyo.

"You didn't turn back." said Ranma.

"What do you mean turn back?" asked Ukyo.

It was then everyone realized…

"Oh my god… Momo was right." Said Daisuke.

"Ukyo is a girl." Said Ran.

"See I told you were right." Said Momo.

Everyone sweat dropped… then looked at Ukyo.

However there were more pressing matters.

Genma tried to escape, but unfortunately for him, Alex had some rope handy. She lassoed him and flung him on the stage.

"Pops… what are you hiding from me?" asked Ranma.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" panicked Genma.

That was when he saw Akane, Ran, Alex, Shampoo and Ryoga has all entered the remnants of the ring. Genma began to sweat. Akane took out a bamboo sword, Shampoo took out her Chui and Ryoga grabbed his umbrella. And all of them began to beat him senseless.

"Oh! That's gotta hurt!" said Shou.

"He did deserve it though." Said Momo.

Shou nodded in agreement.

"Okay! Okay! I'll tell the truth I swear!" yelled Genma.

Genma got up, adjusted his glasses, then tired to run away but was once again lassoed in.

"Fine…" muttered Genma, he cleared his throat, and motioned over to Ukyo "Ranma, I would like to introduce to your fiancé, Ukyo."

Ranma stared at his father and face palmed.

Of course it was something like that…

Of course Ranma knew that once everything was straitened out things were going top turn out for the best… hopefully.

Next Time: Ukyo learns about Ranma's arraignment and decides to move into the Tendo residence. However she learns the storage truth about it. Will she be able to handle it? Find out next time!


	47. The Third Fiancé

Chapter 47: The Third Fiancé

Ranma stared at his father. Of all things for his father to hide this.

"You're still uncomfortable with the Heaven and Earth Solution… aren't you?" asked Ranma.

"I don't know what you mean." Said Genma.

Ranma glared at his father who tired to run away, but Alex once again lassoed him.

"All hail Ranma!" yelled a boy.

"He is a god among men!" yelled another.

"Give me love advice Ranma!" yelled yet another.

"Um… Ucchan…" said Ranma, "We need to talk."

"This again?" said Ukyo, "Why would we need to talk."

"There reason why some of them pray to Ranma" said Shampoo.

Ranma turned to the several of the boys.

"Stop doing that!" Yelled Ranma.

"Ranma! You chose not to marry Ukyo when you were a child!" yelled Genma.

(Flashback)

Genma was talking to Ranma who was happily eating an Okonomiyaki.

"Tell me Ranma, what do you like better Ukyo or okonomiyaki?" asked Genma.

"Okonomiyaki." Answered Ranma.

(End of Flashback)

Everyone who this story glared at Ranma.

"How old were you again?" asked Ran.

"I have to say 6." Said Ranma.

Once again Genma gotten a beating.

"Just ignore him." said Ranma, "We really need to talk."

"Fine…" sighed Ukyo, "This is getting weird."

Ranma, Ukyo, Akane and Shampoo went to an empty classroom.

"Why are you here?" asked Ukyo.

"You see we're also Ranma's fiancés." Said Akane.

Ukyo glared at the two, then Shampoo gave her the law book, there was a bookmark in it so Ukyo went to that page.

"Should the male outsider have a wife or another fiancé he enter the Heaven and Earth Solution, and should he wishes he may add more wives to agreement." Read Ukyo, "What is this?"

"Shampoo come from remote village in China, law states that if man defeat warrior then they marry." Explained Shampoo.

"It's weird, and I'm still a little unquotable, but it comes with benefits…" said Akane.

"What kind of benefits?" asked Ukyo.

"Shampoo's village is Amazon village. You become honorary member." Explained Shampoo.

"I see…" said Ukyo with a sweat drop.

"Ukyo, I'm sorry, I was a stupid kid." Said Ranma, "I didn't know you were girl…"

"Yeah, I noticed." Said Ukyo glaring at him.

"If you want to be a part of this you can." Said Ranma, "I really care about you…"

Ukyo looked at Ranma, "When you left everyone made fun of me." She said, "About how my fiancé dumped me… so I tossed away my femininity and I went to see and trained with the waves…"

The three sweat dropped.

"For the past 10 years I wanted nothing but revenge…" whispered Ukyo, "I wanted to hurt you… I wanted to destroy you…"

Ukyo gritted her and began to tremble.

"But all you thought of me was a friend… you didn't even know I was a girl." She said, "When you saw me again, you wanted to be friends, you didn't care I hated you."

Ukyo sighed, "Sure, I'll join in." she said giving a tearful smile.

Ranma smiled.

"Do you want to move in?" asked Akane, "I mean we have so many roommates I'm sure my family won't care."

"How man roommates do you have?" asked Ukyo.

"Well there me and pops, Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy…" said Ranma.

"I think you can stop…" said Ukyo with a sweat drop.

Sometime later, a building that had a sign, "Okonomiyaki restaurant coming soon", Ukyo was moving boxes out of the apartment portion of the building and onto a car outside.

"Okay… I know who you two are." Said Ukyo, she turned to Alex, Ran and Momo who were all helping, "What about you three?"

"We're your roommates." Said Momo.

"Oh I see." Said Ukyo, "So I guess the names Ranma gave me were some of your nicknames."

"Not really." Said Alex.

"What d you mean?" asked Ukyo.

"We'll explain later." said Ranma.

They brought the rest of the things to a cart, where Hikaru was waiting (it was also her job so no one would steal anything).

"Luna's at the house preparing Ukyo's room." Said Hikaru.

"Really, that was fast." Said Ukyo.

"We'll explain later." Said Ranma.

Ranma began to pull the cart, which thanks to a spell Hikaru did was very light.

"So this Luna also lives with you?" asked Ukyo.

"It's hard to explain." Said Hikaru.

"When we get the house we'll explain everything weird to you that you need to know." Said Ranma.

"What do you mean everything weird?" asked Ukyo.

That was when they heard a crash.

"What was that?" asked Ukyo.

"I think I know what it was." Said Ranma.

They got to a vacant lot, to find the Cutie Mark Crusaders (in human form) at the bottom of a crater surrounded by debris.

"Okay, that was a bad idea." Said Blossom.

"Hey! What did you do?" asked Ranma.

This got their attention…

"Oh hey!" said Haruka, "Nothing about getting a cutie mark involving a home made rocket pack."

This made everyone sweat drop.

"What's going on?" asked Blossom.

"Oh this is Ukyo." Said Ranma, "She's moving in with us."

"Why?" asked Suzette.

"It's a long story." Said Ranma.

As they continued their way home they explained to Ukyo who the three were, they told them the story of what Genma did, now hearing the cart was supposed to be Ukyo's dowry.

"Why that no good panda." Muttered Blossom.

"We beat up several time today." Said Akane.

"But it no feel like enough." Said Shampoo.

"Hey! I have an idea!" said Haruka, who told them the idea, which scared them a little but in the end after finding out Genma did that it would be the best ironic punishment.

They got to the Tendo residence.

"Well we're here." Said Ranma.

"Are you sure we can all live here?" asked Ukyo.

"One of the room is kind of bigger on the inside." Explained Akane.

"If you say so." Said Ukyo.

That was when there was a ton of confetti suddenly covered Ukyo. Ukyo turned where this confetti came from and of course it was Momo who started her usual song.

"Welcome to your brand new home! It's good to have you here to today! And it's good see new friends moving here! Hurray! So welcome to your new home!"

Ukyo stared at Momo, "What was that?" asked Ukyo.

"Oh sometimes whenever I try to make a new friend I sign a random song out of nowhere." Said Momo.

Ukyo stared at her, "Thank you?" Was her response.

"Um… me and Twilight have to explain something to you inside." Said Ranma.

"Okay." Said Ukyo, "Why her?" she thought looking at Hikaru.

They went into the living room and sat at the table.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Ukyo.

"You know how I met Shampoo in china?" asked Ranma, "Well near her village there's a magical spring…"

Ranma began to explained his curse, about how he turned into a girl with cold water and how hot water changed him back.

"Oh you poor baby." Said Ukyo.

She then picked up a glass of water.

"If you're going to play with Ranma's curse, can you please do it outside." Said Kasumi entering the room with tea.

After a quick introduction to Kasumi, they went to explain the last part outside to Ukyo, where Ukyo began to play with the curse.

"So what did you want to tell me?" asked Ukyo.

"Well also pops and Ryoga are cursed to." Said Ranma-Chan.

"Ryoga?" asked Ukyo splashing Ranma with hot water.

"You know the guy who stopped the fight." Said Ranma.

"Oh." Said Ukyo splashing him again.

"Pops turns into a panda and Ryoga turns into a piglet." Said Ranma-Chan.

"Does that have to with that speech?" asked Ukyo as she once again splashed Ranma with hot water.

"Not really." Answered Hikaru.

"He does hate his curse." Said Ranma, "But he's partially thankful for a reason he won't tell me."

"Oh…" said Ukyo once again splashing him with cold water.

"Actually." Said Hikaru, "Me and my friends are cursed as well."

"Really?" asked Ukyo, she was about to splashed Ranma-Chan with warm water, but instead splashed Hikaru with cold, "You didn't change."

"Actually… this is my cursed form…" said Hikaru, "I'm not human."

"What?" asked Yukon, "Then what are you?"

Hikaru used her magic to grab a kettle and splashed her with warm water, turning her back to her true form.

"What?" asked Ukyo.

Twilight after magically taking off her clothes explain to her about the whole thing about the other universe and her and friends getting trapped her, followed by the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Princess Luna following them shortly after.

Of course when the explanation was over, Ukyo began to hit herself.

"It hurts." Said Ukyo, "This isn't a weird dream…"

"She's' the first person to act that way." Said Ranma-Chan.

"If I remember, Akane didn't take it well either." Said Twilight with a sweat drop.

"Oh yeah." Said Ranma.

"Hey! Are you done with playing with Ranma's curse?" asked Nabiki.

"Why?" asked Ukyo.

"I have to talk to you about rent." Said Nabiki, "After all I heard you have a restaurant that hasn't opened yet… and…"

"Seriously Nabiki?" asked Twilight.

"Akane's other sister." Ranma whispered to Ukyo.

"Oh…" said Ukyo.

"Hey, you guys pay rent, but Luna and Cologne pay for you." Said Nabiki.

"Don't worry." Said Cologne appearing, "If she is Ranma's new fiancé, I'm sure I can pay for her rent as well."

"I see…" said Nabiki leaving, "Very well then…"

Nabiki left, trying to figure out and adjust the budget now there was another person living there… again.

"This place is getting to crowded." She muttered to herself.

Ukyo turned to cologne.

"Thank you but I don't know who you are." She said.

"Oh my name is Cologne, I am Shampoo's great-great-Grandmother." Said cologne, "If you wish I could train you along with Akane."

"No that's fine." Said Ukyo, "I'm proficient in my own family's style."

"Ah yes, the Kuonji Okonomiyaki style." Said Cologne, "I have heard many things about it."

Cologne left… leaving Ukyo a little confused.

"Does Ukyo know the truth yet?" came Princess Luna's voice from another room.

"Yes, she does." Said Twilight.

Princess Luna came into the living room.

"I am Princess Luna, but I insist you call me Luna." Said Princess Luna.

"So you're the Princess I heard about." Said Ukyo, "But I was imaging something else."

"Let me guess a white pony with a rainbow mane?" aside Princess Luna.

"Actually a pink pony with a rainbow mane." Said Ukyo.

Meanwhile in Canterlot castle, in Equestria, Princess Celestia was sipping tea when she got a weird chill.

"What's wrong?" asked one of the guards.

"I don't know why but I had that strange image of a pink version of me again." Said Princess Celestia.

The guard shuddered at that though too.

Back ion Earth and the Tendo residence, Princess Luna lead Ukyo to the common room, she mentioned the newest door.

"That is your room." Said Princess Luna.

Yukon opened the door and found most of her boxes were already moved in there, but also that the room was quite large.

"Rainbow Dash moved them." Said Princess Luna, "I'm surfside she didn't break anything."

"How is this even possible?" asked Ukyo.

"A spell that bends spaces, very complicated magic." Said Princess Lina.

"Oh right, you can do magic." Said Ukyo.

She once again began to hit her face.

"Looks like she still doesn't believe it." Said Princess Luna with a sweat drop.

"Hey it took m a while to fully believe magical talking ponies from an other universe." Said Ranma with a sweat drop.

Ukyo moved a few things and rested, before making dinner.

She had offered to make it that night because… well… the Cutie Mark Crusaders' plan for Genma's revenge involved it.

She mugged to get everyone's orders and she made them all Okonomiyaki… well expect for one.

"Where mine?" asked Genma.

"Oh someone made you a special order." Said Ukyo.

"Who?" asked Genma.

(Flashback)

Ukyo managed to make everyone's orders.

"Okay Sweetie was it?" asked Ukyo.

"Yes." Said Sweetie.

Ukyo began to give Sweetie the instructions, while Rarity had a fire extinguisher on… um… horn.

"Why do you need a fire extinguisher?" asked Ukyo.

"You'll see." Said Rarity.

And the inevitable happened… the okonomiyaki caught on fire… somehow.

(End of Flashback)

Genma looked at the thing that was supposed to be okonomiyaki but it was bunted to a crisp.

"No! NO! Anything but that!" yelled Genma, "You can use me as a piñata, you can turn me into a bear skin rug, just not that…"

For what had to be the forth time that day he was lassoed as Twilight force-fed him the okonomiyaki.

Ukyo gave an evil smile, the irony was delicious… Years ago he wanted okonomiyaki and now he has it...

But a part of her still wondered… how did it catch on fire. There wasn't anything into the recipe that could catch on fire like that.

"So what's this all about again?" asked Happosai.

"Do you really care?" asked Cologne.

"If it means living with another beautiful girl, then no." said Happosai.

"I already applied the spell to her door…" pointed out Princess Luna.

"I knew you were going to say that." said Happosai with a sweat drop.

"It feel like my stomach is tearing itself apart…" muttered Genma.

That night, Ukyo couldn't sleep. Maybe it was because the day was so stressful and weird she couldn't sleep. Maybe it was because things seemed to happen to so fast. She sighed…

Then again this was how her life was going to be… even if Ranma was getting married to other women, it wasn't so bad…

Her life changed that day… even if it was chaotic, it was still better than living a life of hatred and regret…

And hey having a fiancé that could turn into a girl would be a great way of getting rid of HIM… so it wasn't all bad…

Next Time: After a very strange bout of weather that can't be explained by normal means, those from Equestria begin to get worried about something. And they have a right to... someone has followed them... somehow... Will the ponies be able to handle it? And who has followed them? Find out next time!


	48. Storm of Chaos

A/N: Some of you got who was coming right, others not so much... Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 48: Storm of Chaos

Everything was black, but he it could have been worse he could have been unconscious.

Wait he would have preferred that.

Maybe he could sing that song again… choose a random number instead of 99.

Then again that song was too orderly…

That was when he saw a little pinprick of light. He didn't know what it was, but it had chaotic energy leaking though it. He began to poke at it. It eventually got bigger, it was big enough for him to fit though.

He knew that while his physical body couldn't fit though it, his spiritual could and perhaps he could create a new body on the other side.

He didn't care, but he would have his friend, he went though it not caring where it lead.

He went though the whole and found himself floating above what appeared to be springs in another universe. He willed himself a physical body that was identical to his old one back him.

"Yes! Yes! I'm free of their meddling!" yelled the being.

That was when he sensed it, in the distance… them… of course, that was the reason why he was able to be free… somehow one of them (most likely the "leader") somehow brought them to this universe.

It all made sense.

"Yes!" said the being, "They must be so scared and lost! I guess I should include a little chaos in their lives…"

The being flew off... off to create chaos.

The next day at Furinkan High, it was time to leave. But the students just started at the weather.

Why because it was raining.

Now that would be normal… however, the clouds seemed to be pink… not only that but the rain was brown.

Momo stuck her finger, then licked it.

"Pinkie what are doing?" asked Akane.

"It's chocolate milk!" said Momo with a big smile.

Momo began to flocci in the rain as well as drinking it.

"Chocolate rain?" asked Shou.

"Please don't start signing." Sighed Emi.

"This is really weird." Said Ranma.

"I don't think this would even happened in Tomobiki." Sid Akane.

However Ranma noticed well… the human turned ponies weren't reacting very well. Ran was gritting her teeth and clenching her fist, Chiyo looked she was going she was going to cry, Alex much like Ran was clenching her fist and looked she wanted to kick some, Belle glared at the rain while Hikaru seemed to be pale.

"Hey…" said Ranma, "What's wrong."

"Oh, nothing! Nothing at all." Said Hikaru.

"Really because it looks like you guys are hiding something." Said Ukyo.

"Why would we be hiding something?" asked Belle.

"Well actually." Said Momo.

Before Momo could tell them, Ran shut her mouth.

"It's nothing, nothing at all." Lied Ran.

That was when Seito accidently bumped into Ran.

"Hwy watch it!" said Ran.

"Sorry Ran, family emergency." Said Seito, "I'm in a hurry, I'll make it up to you."

He ran off into the chocolate rain…

"So should we use the school umbrella?" asked Akane.

"I guess." Said Hikaru.

At the Tendo Residence, Kasumi was going though the rooms to bring the laundry when saw Princess Luna in the common room.

"What's wrong?" asked Kasumi.

"You saw the weather didn't you?" asked Princess Luna.

"Yes, I have." Said Kasumi, "It's hard not to notice it."

"It's about that." Said Princess Luna.

That was when the jar containing the mail spell faired up and letter came out of it, Princess Luna grabbed it and sighed.

"He hasn't escape… then why is this happening?" thought Princess Luna.

She grabbed her cell phone and decided to call Hikaru.

Back at Furinkan High, Hikaru decided to chocolate proof all of the school's umbrellas, before the students took them, that was when her phone rang.

"Hello?" said Hikaru.

"Twilight, do you think you can home right away?" asked Princess Luna on the other end.

"Is it him?" she whispered quite enough no one could hear.

"I don't know…" responded Princess Luna on the other end.

"We'll see you there." Said Hikaru who hung up the phone.

Not too long later, they were walking home with Akane and Ranma.

"Rarity, is there a reason why you're going home today?" asked Ranma.

"Someone has to make sure Pinkie Pie gets cleaned." Lied Belle.

Well it was more a half lie, Momo was still frolicking in the chocolate rain, when they got home the first thing she had to do was take a bath and remove the stains from her dress.

Up in the pink sky, someone or something watched them.

"Found them, very clever of them disguising themselves as human." the Figure mused.

The ponies expect for Momo (who was forced to take a bath) turned back into their true forms and went to the common room to wait, Pinkie came in after about 20 minutes.

"Why couldn't I like myself clean?" asked Pinkie.

"Pinkie this is serous!" said Twilight.

"Oh come on it's just Chocolate rain… I mean what are the chances that Discord is here?" asked Pinkie.

That was when an evil laughter filled the air, and HE appeared.

Discord, a being known as a draconequus, he was mixture of many different animals.

Not only that but he was a terrible enemy, he was the spirit of chaos and disharmony. Not only that but he broke all of them at one point, but thanks to friendship and the memory spell they were able to break though it.

"Discord!" yelled Twilight.

"Who were you expecting? Someone else?" asked Discord, who then bumped his head on the ceiling, "Ow…"

He snapped his paw and summoned a chair.

"You must be wondering how I'm here." Said Discord, "You see I found this little hole, which I managed to break though, while my body is still in the castle gardens, this body is a new created for this universe after my soul broke the boundaries. I was just going to create random chaos but then I found out you were here. I guess you winding up here is what created the hole."

This explanation was only met with glares… well expect for one.

"Oh! That examines it!" said Pinkie.

"Oh come on it's a reunion…" said Discord, "All of you should be happier."

"Why should we be happy to see you?" asked Twilight.

"You big dumb meanie!" yelled Fluttershy.

"You made me a liar!" yelled Applejack.

"You made me betray everyone!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

"You made Rarity fall in love with a boulder." Said Pinkie.

"I thought we agreed never to bring that up again…" muttered Rarity.

"Oh pish posh…" said Discord.

That was when he sensed it, the chaotic energy surrounded them.

"Oh my… you changed." Said Discord.

Princess Luna and Twilight figured out what he meant… the curses.

"I do not know what you are talking about." Said Princess Luna.

"I feel a chaotic energy surrounding you." Said Discord, "Similar to one I found when I first got to this universe."

"I'm sure you're just imagining it." Said Twilight.

However as timing had it, Happosai had snuck into the room and splashed one of the ponies with cold water and began to hug her naked breath… however…

"Oh…" whined Happosai, looking at his victim who was Ran, "Why is you Flaty?"

"Why you!" yelled Ran tossing him out the window.

Discord looked at Ran, then at the bucket. He gave a devious smirk and put two and two together, he snapped his claw and the remaining 6 were splashed with cold water.

"Well, well, well this is interesting." Said Discord, "You can turn into these humans when splashed with cold water, when I saw you earlier I thought it was a disguise."

"What did that happened to you?" asked Twilight.

(Flashback)

(Note: Though out this flashback everyone is speaking English).

Discord had arrived, along the way he had seen the creatures that dominated the world and how they were called humans. He knew that perhaps the best to way find them was to become human, he snapped his claw and took the form of a human man, with brown hair, he snapped his fingers and summoned a mirror.

"Yes, this will do for now." He said with a devious smile.

As it just happened in the area there was a large of group of American sci-fi nerds there to visit Tomobiki as part of a tour group passed by him. Due to Tomobiki's aliens it would make sense…

That was when he spotted by them.

"Oh my god! Is that John De Lancie!" yelled one of them.

He was promptly swarmed them being mistaken for a celebrity.

"I'm not who you think I am!" yelled the human disguised Discord.

He snapped his fingers and disappeared in a flash of light, the nerds were confused at first, but then realized something.

"I think… I think that was the real Q!" yelled one of them.

"He's real!" yelled another.

"I knew it!" yelled a third.

Elsewhere Discord was breathing heavily, he had no idea what just happened nor did he want to.

"I'm not doing that again." He said.

That was when he decided a good idea would be to make the Chocolate Rain.

(End of Flashback)

"I'd rather not talk about it…" muttered Discord.

That one part made them sweat drop, even if they were enemies, something really remembering must have happened.

"Now I will make this world chaotic! And I know for a fact that you can't do anything to stop me." Taunted discord.

They all exchanged looks.

"Actually…" said Hikaru, "This universe is already chaotic."

"Like I'd believe that." Said Discord, "You're just trying to get me to not cause chaos."

That was when Diana got a great idea.

"If you don't believe us, go to Tomobiki." Said Diana.

"Tomobiki?" asked discord.

"That place is insane." Said Hikaru.

"Oh please." Said Discord.

"There's aliens and dinosaurs." Said Alex. "At least that's what we saw while there."

"Fine… I'll see for me self, I will spend one day and if I'm proven wrong then I will create chaos the like you have never seen." Said Discord who snapped his claw and disappeared.

Outside the chocolate rain stopped.

"We have to tell everyone about this." Sighed Hikaru.

"I'm back." Said Ryoga walking into the room, that was when his nose erupted in a geyser of blood.

"I will go fetch some hot water." Said Diana.

That night at dinner, they explained everything, the ponies were all silent, expect for the Cutie Mark crusaders who looked scared. Then again they couldn't blame them.

"So wait the chocolate rain was some thing called Discord?" asked Nabiki.

"Yes." Answered Princess Luna.

"And now he's running loose here?" asked Nabiki.

"I managed to trick to him into going to Tomobiki." Said Princess Luna, "But he will be back."

"So what happened exactly between you and him last time?" asked Ranma.

"Discord has the ability to brainwash." Said Twilight.

"He did it to everyone but Twi…" said Applejack.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad." Said Pinkie.

"Pinkie found it funny…" muttered Rarity.

"We had to drag here away in a cart because she was laughing so hard." Said Applejack.

"The only hope is to figure out a way to get the Elements of Harmony here." Said Princess Luna, "If not I fear the for the Earth."

"Or you can always trick him into going to the Middle East." Said Nabiki.

"I'll just have to see how he reacts to Tomobiki first." Said Princess Luna.

Later that night in the common room…

"They're finally asleep." Said Fluttershy leaving the Cutie Mark Crusader's room.

"So what did he do to you exactly?" asked Ranma.

Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy all became quiet, Rarity looked like she wanted to buck someone.

"He made me grumpy and angry." Answered Pinkie.

"So let me guess he turned all of your personalities on their heads?" asked Ranma.

"Not mine…" said Rainbow Dash, "I'd still rather not talk about it."

"All he did to Rarity was make her think a giant boulder was a giant diamond." Said Applejack.

"I told you not to bring it up again." Growled Rarity.

"She named it Tom." Whispered Pinkie.

Those that weren't from Equestria tried not to laugh.

"It's not funny!" yelled Rarity.

"This is serious." Said Princess Luna, "I have written to my sister asking her to figure out a way to transport the Elements of Harmony here… but it will take time to figure out a way to do so. After all they are a powerful magical artifact and sending them the same way as mail is not easy."

"But I got a package of cupcakes earlier today from my sister." Said Pinkie.

"Those were cupcakes, not a powerful magical object." Said Twilight.

"Oh come I don't think Discord is that powerful." said Ranma.

"Ranma…" said Akane, "I know you're strong… but don't…"

"But…" said Ranma.

Everyone in the room stared at Ranma.

"Who knows, maybe he'll like Tomobiki." Said Pinkie.

"I hope so." Said Princess Luna.

The next day, Diana was coming back from a delivery she had to do when she came across Discord, in the fetal position rocking back and forth.

"Let's put weird and weird together, and make it even weirder! Weird, weird space is super-weird!" sang Discord who appeared to be in a daze.

That was when he saw Diana ride past him.

"Wait! Luna!" he called out.

"You do not have permission to call me that." Growled Diana.

Discord caught up to her on his own bicycle.

"I apologize you were right." Said Discord, "That place was chaotic… so chaotic I will never go back there again. I mean aliens weird tiger cow things and I think I even saw a vampire."

"Uh-huh…" said Diana.

"But the worse part is that I wasn't causing it." Said Discord.

Diana stopped, looked at Discord, "Wait… was it too chaotic for you or was it the fact that you were not the one causing it?"

Both cord blinked, "Both." He answered.

Diana rolled her eyes and continued on her way, of course Discord followed her.

"Now this doesn't mean I'm going to leave you and barrier alone. After all what's the fun in that?" he asked.

"What are you going to do?" asked Diana.

"Oh you're just going to have to wait and see." Said Discord.

He snapped his claw and disappeared in a bright flash of light.

Diana sighed and knew she had to tell them.

That night in the common room she told them.

"So he's going to mess with us?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Why?" asked Twilight.

"He was bored in Tomobiki." Said Princess Luna.

"Wait… I thought he was scared of it." Said Pinkie.

"It was both." Said Princess Luna.

"Do you think we'll have the Elements of Harmony Soon?" asked Twilight.

"I honestly don't know…" said Princess Luna, "But I do know one thing, we all have to hold out until we can get them."

Meanwhile Discord was planning something.

"There is no way they can win this game." Laughed Discord looking at his creations, "Tomorrow, the first game will begin."

Sadly the first game was already set in the element bearers favor… no really… Discord was going to lose, because he didn't factor in one thing about living in Furinkan, then again, how was he supposed to know about that.

Next Time: Discord sets up his first "Game", the 6 elements bears are locked in their human forms and must fight clones based on when Discord corrupted them. Unfortunately for Discord he doesn't know about how all of them have taken levels in badass since he last saw them. What will happen? Find out next time!


	49. Attack of the Clones

Chapter 49: Attack of the Clones

Hikaru woke up in her bed, she rubbed her eyes and looked at the other bed in the room and saw that Alex was waking up.

"That's strange." Saied Hikaru.

"We didn't go to bed like this." Said Alex.

"Let's just get dressed." Said Hikaru.

"Fine…" groaned Alex.

Later during breakfast they found that Ran, Momo, Belle and Chiyo all woke up in human form.

"Something weird is going on." Said Ranma.

That was when Princess Luna realized something.

"I know you all have school today, but any of you tried changing back?" she asked.

Hikaru grabbed a kettle using magic, poured it on herself and nothing happened.

"Discord." She growled out.

That was when with a flash of light, Discord appeared laughing.

"You should see the looks on your faces." He laughed, "It's almost as fun when I took away your horns and wings."

"What are you planning?" asked Hikaru.

"Just a little game." Said Discord, "I want you to fight someone, at noon…"

Before he could finish it, Hikaru butted in, "We can't at noon, we have school."

"Why are you even attending school?" asked Discord.

"I said we have school." Growled out Hikaru looking as a black shadow seemed to cover her and her eyes turned white, causing Discord to sweat drop.

"Okay, you can come anytime after school." Said Discord.

Discord had learned long ago do not mess with an extremely angry unicorn…

"What was that about?" asked Ukyo.

"She has a weird addiction when it comes to school." Explained Akane.

"I see." Said Ukyo with a sweat drop.

"Let me explain, if you lose then you will be stuck as humans for the rest of your lives. But if you win then you will be able to change back." Explained Discord.

"You found about what we didn't here, didn't you?" asked Ran.

"What do you mean?" asked Discord.

"You don't know?" asked Momo.

"Don't know what?" asked Discord.

Discord didn't know about the anything goes Race, Rhythmic Gymnastics, Skating and Take-Out Race or of Hikaru's duel with Tsukiko.

"Never mind." Said Hikaru.

Discord knew they were hiding something, but was curious what they were hiding and knew it would be more fun to see what they were hiding rather than investigate.

"Well I guess I'll see you after school." Said Discord, "After all I know you want to be Ponies again."

He snapped his claw and created a map, "This is where I want you meet."

They all looked at the map.

"Hey!" yelled Ranma, "Why are you doing this?"

"Oh we haven't met." Said Discord, "I'm the spirit of chaos and disharmony, if I just let them alone with what's the fun in that."

Ranma glared at him, was about to lunged at him but Princess Luna stopped him with her magic.

"It's not worth it." Muttered Princess Luna.

Ranma gritted his teeth, which only made Discord laugh.

"I don't know who you are, but you are an interesting one." He laughed, "Well I'll see you 6 this after noon."

He snapped and teleported away.

"Ranma, I can't believe you tried to fight him." Said Hikaru.

"What was I supposed to do?" asked Ranma.

"Ranma, fighting Discord psychically is never a good idea." Said Hikaru.

"Now's not the time to fight." Said Chiyo.

"You're right, we have to strategize." Said Hikaru.

"No we don't." said Ran.

"He clearly doesn't know about what we've done while here." Said Belle.

"Besides… you're the one who wanted to go to school today." Said Ran.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Said Hikaru.

She began eat her breakfast quickly and ran off.

"She's going to need an intervention someday." Said Akane.

During school, no one but Momo was able to concentrate, even with Hikaru's weird school addiction, not even she was really able to pay attention

After school, Hikaru was laying her head on her desk.

"Come on we have to get ready." Said Alex.

Hikaru nodded…

As they were leaving…

"Good luck." Said Ranma.

"We don't need it." Said Ran, "He doesn't know about how much stronger we got."

Ranma smirked when she said that. Ranma looked at Hikaru but said nothing.

As they were walking to the walking to the place they were supposed to meet Discord, they talked.

"Ranma's still angry." Said Hikaru.

"He doesn't know what Discord can do." Said Chiyo.

"I know…" said Hikaru, "But…"

"If this continues, Ranma is just going to wind up his target." Said Ran.

Hikaru nodded…

"We'll deal with this later." Said Belle, "After all we need to change."

"What do you mean change?" asked Ran.

"You really think we're going to wear the clothes we're wearing now?" asked Belle, "We need to get changed."

"Fine…" said Ran, "But where?"

"There's a spell for that you know." Said Hikaru.

"Oh… yeah…" said Ran.

And after quickly changing, they got to the vacant lot that Discord wanted them to meet.

"So you did come." He said as he appeared to the them, "I would have thought some of you."

"We came… who are we fighting." Said Hikaru.

"Yourselves of course." Said Discord.

He snapped his fingers and grey versions of themselves appeared, they were also wearing the things they did before.

"They are based on my last trip so they're based on when we first met, so they're not accustomed to being human." Said Discord, "But I'm sure you're matched evenly."

Belle groaned when she saw her clone, eh was lovingly caressing a boulder.

"I hope one day I can put this all behind me." Said Belle.

That was when the Ran clones ran away.

"Where are you going!" yelled Discord.

"Why should I fight for you?" asked Ran's Clone, "I'd rather explore this place."

Discord face palmed, okay, he had to work out the kinks.

"What? Are you too scared to fight me?" asked Ran.

"What did you say?" asked Ran's clone.

"You're scared to fight me which is why you're bailing." Said Ran.

"I'll show you too scared!" yelled Ran's clone.

"Thank you." Said Discord.

Ran glared at Discord.

"Now the rules are simple, anything goes." Said Discord.

"Seriously." Said Ran.

"How can he not know about that's going on?" asked Alex.

"I don't know." Said Hikaru.

"Also if you defeat them completely and utterly they will disappear." Said Discord, "Now I doubt that will happen."

He snapped his claw, and the 6 were teleported to separate areas of the vacant lot to duke it out.

Nearby, the human cutie mark crusaders, along with Ranma, Akane, Shampoo, Ryoga, Ukyo, Cologne and Diana watched from a distance.

"He created clones of them?" asked Ranma.

"I am not surprised." Said Diana, "His powers are beyond even my own, as long as he wills it he can make it happen."

"Do you think they can win?" asked Suzette.

"He does not know of the skills they gained during their time here." Said Diana.

There was an awkward silence.

"Is okay to feel sorry for their clones?" asked Akane.

"Shampoo think so." Said Shampoo.

Back in the lot, Hikaru faced off against her clone.

"Just do whatever you want to me." Said Hikaru's clone, "My magic is limited and I can't do as many spells…"

Hikaru sweat dropped, she knew it was going to be easy, just not that easy.

She blasted her clone with a magical blast which sent to the ground… and she laid there like a slug, causing Hikaru

"I wonder if anyone else is having this easy of a time?" thought Hikaru.

Meanwhile with Momo and her clone, Momo was shuffling though an iPod she had.

"What are you doing!" yelled her clone.

"Oh, I'm trying to figure out a good song to use in this fight." Said Momo, "Tell what do you think is better: "Fight Together" or "Shojo S"?"

"What?" asked Momo's clone.

"But "Super Driver" is good too, even if it's from a fighting anime." Said Momo.

"I don't even know what you talking about!" yelled Momo's Clone.

"Oh I know!" said Momo.

She began to quickly began to play with her IPod more, "Making a list of songs I want to use, and just let it play."

"What is that thing anyway?" asked Momo's clone.

"Oh it's a thing called an iPod… it's this thing that plays songs." She explained, "My friend Shou got it for me for some reason."

Momo pressed play and "Give a Reason" began top play, she also took out a mallet.

The clone had no idea what was going on… but then again that's what happens when a clone lacks well… just about everything that makes Pinkie, Pinkie.

With Ran and her clone.

The two had already started fighting, the two exchanged blows.

However Ran had the upper hand, every time Ran's clone turned to hit her, Ran quickly dodged.

"How are you faster than me?" asked Ran's clone.

"I trained a lot since coming here." Said Ran.

"Oh really, show me a new trick." Said Ran's Clone.

"Okay." Said Ran, "Tenshin Kachu Amaguriken!"

Ran quickly punched her clone.

Meanwhile, Alex looked at her clone.

"I really don't want to fight." Said Alex's clone, Alex's clone then sucked on her lips and shifted her eyes.

"Everyone's right…" said Alex with a sweat drop, "I am a bad liar…"

That was when Alex's clone, tried to attack her, but Alex blocked with her legs.

"I should tell you, I didn't fall for it for one second!" said Alex.

Meanwhile, Belle's clone paid no attention to the real Belle.

"Excuse me! We're supposed to fight." Said Belle.

"Why should I bother?" asked Belle's clone, "I have Tom with me, and that's all I need."

"I'm going to have to… aren't I?" Belle muttered to herself while face palming.

She took a breath.

"I'm going to take Tom away from you." She said.

"What did you say?" asked Belle's clone.

"That's right! I'm going to take him away form you!" she said.

Belle's Clone got up and took a fight position.

"I will fight to protect my darling Tom!" yelled Belle's Clone.

Belle took out her ribbon.

Belle's Clone jumped into the air, deciding to perform a flying kick, but Belle used her ribbon to grab her leg and slammed her into the ground.

However not all of the fights were going well.

The moment the fight started, Chiyo's clone began to beat here.

"Fight back! Or are you too scared!" taunted her clone.

"Wait." Said Chiyo.

But Chiyo's clone punched her in the face.

"Please stop it…" whispered Chiyo.

Discord watched, he wasn't happy, sure Chiyo was losing, but the rest of clones were failing. Momo was fighting her clone with a giant mallet, Alex was able to fend off hers with enhanced leg strength and Belle was using to fend off her opponent.

But they weren't like Hikaru and Ran's fights.

The two fights ere best described as Curb stomping.

Hikaru's Clone didn't want to fight back due to her depressed nature and Ran's clone… while she was able to fight back the real Ran was just on another level.

"Maybe I should have studded a little bit." Said Discord.

With Ran's fight…

"You can't beat me…" said Ran's Clone who was bruised, missing a few teeth and had two black eyes.

"All right! This will finish it." Said Ran.

She ran towards her clone with a Rainburst with her arm extended for a punch. Her fist slammed into her clone, sending her flying. When the clone landed she disappeared in a flash of light.

Ran looked at her first and smirked.

"I've gotten so much stronger since I came here." She thought, "I won't let Discord do what he what did to me ever again."

With Hikaru's fight, she sent one final blast at her opponent, before she too dissolved into a bright flash of light.

"Discord might not have done to me what he did to the others directly but he did do it." Thought Hikaru, "Princess Celestia… I can't thank you enough for resending my friendship reports."

Discord's eye twitched, he snapped his claw and both Hikaru and Ran appeared in front of him. He snapped his claw twice, the first seemingly did nothing the second splashed the two with hot water to prove them he removed the block.

"I should have known that that clone of yours was useless." Sighed Discord, "And I also should have known Luna taught you combat magic in your spare time and helped you get over your magic downgrade."

He turned to Rainbow Dash… his eye began to twitch.

"What do you in your spare time?" asked Discord.

"Play Super Smash Brothers Brawl." Sawed Rainbow Dash.

"I don't now what that is, nor do I want to." Said Discord.

He snapped his claw and the two of them were once again splashed with cold water.

"Go join those human friends of yours watching in the distance." Said Discord who once again snapped his claw.

Ran and Hikaru reappeared where the others were watching.

"So you are watching." Said Hikaru.

"We couldn't just sit somewhere worried." Said Akane.

"She's right you know." Said Cologne.

Hikaru nodded…

Back on the battlefield, with Alex's fight, Alex just swept she opponent off her feet.

"I'm okay!" lied Alex's clone.

Alex's clone got up, and tired to kicked Alex's shin, but Alex dodged and performed a high kick that sent her clone high into the air.

She jumped into the air, as her clone was into the air she gave a hard kick sending her to the ground. However, Alex's Clone just got back up.

"That didn't hurt as all." She lied.

"When am I going to completely and utterly defeat her?" thought Alex.

She ran towards her clone and continued to fight.

With Momo, she continued to fight her Clone, she dodged each mallet swing while "Shichiten Hakki Shijō Shugi!"

"Will you turn off that music!" yelled Momo's clone, "It's annoying me!"

"Well that's proof you're not the real me!" said Momo.

"What?" asked Momo's Clone.

"If you the real me then you would wonder why I keep playing these songs!" said Momo.

"Is because they make the fight more fun?" muttered her clone.

"That's one of the reasons." Responded Momo.

Her clone sweat dropped, that was when she was hit in the heard with the mallet.

"That's it!" yelled her clone, "Now I'm really angry!"

Back with Belle's fight. Belle's Clone realized that Belle didn't want to get dirty and started doing close range attacks, Belle was able to dodge.

"You won't get Tom!" yelled Belle's clone.

This was when Belle snapped.

"I lied okay!" yelled Belle, "I want nothing to with that dumb rock!"

"Don't you dare say that, Tom is a brilliant diamond." Said Belle's Clone.

Belle sweat dropped, that was when she got an idea.

"Hey! Pinkie!" yelled Belle, "Do you have another mallet I can barrow!"

That was when a second Momo (not be confused with Momo's clone), appeared next to her.

"Sure! Here!" said the second Momo handing her the spare mallet.

She then disappeared as soon as she came.

"What just happened?" asked Belle's clone.

"I don't know." Answered Belle.

Belle then turned her attention to Tom, but Belle's clone, didn't stop her. Why?

"Please I know you can't smash Tom, he is a diamond after all." Said Belle's Clone.

Belle smashed Tom with the mallet, which broke in many pieces.

"No! Tom!" yelled Belle's Clone, but then she realized, diamonds couldn't be smashed like that… she had realized it. Discord trick her into thinking a boulder was a diamond, that was when she regained her colors.

Discord face palmed, he should have known it should have happened sooner or later.

"What's going on?" asked Belle's clone, "Where am I?"

She began to scream when she looked at her body.

"What's going on? What's wrong with my body?"

Discord sighed and snapped his claw. Belle's clone disappeared in a flash of light. Belle also reappeared in front of Discord.

"It's my fault you won… now that I think about it, it was ridiculous to have to infatuated with a rock you thought was a diamond, maybe I should have with something easier to break." He said to no one in particular.

He snapped twice, once seemingly did nothing, and another to splash her with warm water to prove she was cured of the block, he snapped again, to splash her with cold water then snapped a fourth time to send her where the spectators were.

"So… Rarity… that boulder…" said Ranma.

"Don't say it…" growled Belle.

Ranma shut up when she said that.

"It felt good to destroy that dumb rock." thought Belle, "I'm never falling for that again!"

Back on the battlefield, Chiyo's clone was getting bored.

"I'm winning." Sighed Chiyo's clone, "You know what might be fun, after this I bet up your friends…"

That was when Chiyo got up, she slammed a fist at her clone she was sent flying.

"What was that?" asked Chiyo's clone getting up.

She looked at Chiyo who in full-blown Sate Mode. Chiyo's clone shuddered, she knew she crossed the line and was getting the stare.

What she didn't know was that the Stare had evolved in human form.

Back with Momo's fight, Momo's clone continued to dodge while Super Driver played.

"I get it now." Said Momo's Clone, "Whatever these songs mean, it's just a way to cope with the nightmares."

Momo froze when she said that.

Just when Moonlight Denetsu began to play.

"Don't you dare claim my love of anime and manga has to do with my nightmares! They are something brings to joy everyone! I will not stand for you bad mouthing anime! Unforgivable!" said Momo doing certain poses, "In the name of Laughter I will punish you!"

"What? What are you even talking about!" yelled Momo's Clone.

That was when she took out a Moon Spiral Heart Rod replica.

And began to spin while shouting "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

Had this been any other person it wouldn't have worked. But somehow, it did. Pink Hearts flew out of the wand and one of them hit her Clone.

"Lovely!" shouted Momo's clone before disappearing in a flash of light.

"I can't believe she brought out my nightmares." Thought Momo who took a breath, "But I was able to beat her!"

Discord blinked, he snapped his fingers and Momo appeared in front of him.

"Can I see your wand?" asked Discord.

"Sure." Said Momo.

She gave him the toy and he began to examine it, "This is just a toy." He said.

He snapped his claw twice, once to remove the block and a second to splash her with warm water just to prove he removed it.

"How were you able to do that?" he asked.

"I don't know." Answered Pinkie, "It just happened."

He shrugged and gave it back to her, he didn't care she did something like that, in fact he actually enjoyed how she won, after all even if they were enemies, he casually enjoyed the chaos that Momo's unexplained abilities brought the world.

He snapped his claw again, splash ding her with cold water and again to teleport her where the others were watching.

They all stared at Momo.

"Seriously… how were you able to do that?" asked Ran.

"Magic… I think…" said Momo.

They looked at Hikaru and Diana who just look exasperated.

Back on the battlefield, Alex's Clone could barely stand.

"I won't lose!" said Alex's Clone.

"You are a terrible liar…" said Alex.

"No I'm not." Lied Alex's Clone.

Alex prepared her final blow.

At the same time, Chiyo's Clone was frozen. She had been hit several times by the Stare Attack.

Chiyo gave one final blow to her Clone who landed on the ground and disappeared in a flash of light.

Chiyo came back to her senses… and seemed to tremble.

"Was I really that terrible?" She thought, "I really hope I never become like that again.

At the same time, Alex kicked her clone, who fell to the ground and disappeared in a flash of light.

"Even if I did like lying, I wouldn't be good at it." Thought Alex adjusting her at, "I will never let Discord trick me again…"

Discord sighed, he snapped his claw and the two of them appeared before him.

"I honestly didn't think you would be able to beat them." He said, "You two have gotten stronger."

He snapped his claw twice, much like he did before, one to remove the block and another to create warm water to splash them.

"You won somehow! Good for you!" muttered Discord.

"Are you going to leave now?" asked Applejack, "We beat you at your game?"

Discord smiled, "No, I have more in mind." He said.

He snapped his claw, splashing the two with cold water, then once again. He disappeared but those who were watching in the area appeared in the lot.

"Now you all know the power of discord." Said Diana, "I believe that means some of you know not to go after him…"

Ranma gritted his teeth when she said that.

"He's planning more things…" said Alex, "We have to be prepared."

"I think we can handle it." Said Ran, "I mean I showed him."

That was when Chiyo flinched due to her injuries.

"Fluttershy, are you okay?" asked Ryoga.

Chiyo blushed slightly, "I'm fine." She said.

"Let us go back to the house." Said Diana, "We all had a rough day."

They all decided to go back to the Tendo House, mostly unaware of Discord watching them.

"All of them are much stronger than before." He thought, "It must be their new friends of theirs."

He gave a devious smile, he knew their new friends needed to know just what kind of power he had…

Next Time: Discord manages to infect Ranma, Akane, Ryoga, Shampoo and Ukyo, not only that but they are spread all around the town coasting Chaos. Now they have to find them and use the memory spell before they could do any serous damage? What will happen? Find out next time!


	50. Corrupted Friendship

A/N: Sorry for the double e-mail sent but it was glitched and the chapter wouldn't appear, hours after I put it up.

Chapter 50: Corrupted Friendship

Ran and Ranma did their morning spar. Unaware of Discord watching. Discord was just in shock, he had saw what Ran did to her clone and he was matching her speed almost perfectly.

"Breakfast's ready!" called out Kasumi.

The two stopped their spar and jumped off the roof.

"Those humans they're living with know the truth." He said, "That is rather interesting…"

That was when he got an idea, he smiled evilly as he formulated his plan.

However, after breakfast… Princes Luna needed to talk to Ranma Akane, Shampoo, Ukyo and Ryoga about something.

"I think that Discord might go after you." Said Princess Luna.

"Are you sure?" asked Akane.

"I am positive." Said Princess Luna, "I would say be careful, but I have something else in mind in case he does, there's no stopping what he's going to do... but I think if you send him a message it might work."

That afternoon… Discord knew that his plan was perfect, the two older Tendo sisters would be useless as would the older people. He knew those five would be the perfect, bodies he new could use Ranma's curse perfectly.

But Ranma would be the last one.

Meanwhile Ryoga was lost, he had went to use the bathroom at the Tendo Residence (being his backpack just in case) and wound up… lost.

"Well, well Ryoga Hibiki." Said Discord showing up, "I heard a lot about you."

Ryoga began to walk away.

However Discord teleported where he was heading.

"I was thinking about…" said Discord.

Ryoga glared at him.

"I don't want to hear it." Said Ryoga.

Ryoga grabbed his umbrella and began to beat him with it.

However during the beating, Discord managed to poke him in the head.

"What was that thing made of?" muttered Discord once the beating stopped.

Now on to number 2…

Sometime later Shampoo was coming back from a delivery.

"Why Shampoo it's so great to finally talk." Said Discord appearing in front of her bike.

He thought Shampoo would break, but what he didn't think was that should would speed up, make a land on his head, then continue on her way.

Discord revered and blinked, he snapped his claw and created a bicycle to catch up to Shampoo.

"What aren't you at least interested in what I have to say?" asked Discord.

"Shampoo no care." Said Shampoo.

Shampoo stop her bike and took out her Chui, Discord sweat dropped as she began to beat him, but in the ensuing beating, much like with Ryoga he touched her head.

"Now for the third…" muttered Discord, "And hopefully she wont' have a blunt weapon."

At the newest restaurant in Furinkan Ucchan's Okonomiyaki, Ukyo was having a slow day, but that didn't mean everyday was slow. Thanks to word of mouth, it was already becoming popular.

"So you're new in town…" she heard Discord behind her, "I guess you don't have that many ties with the Ponies."

"Can you please leave my restaurant." Muttered Ukyo.

"Why?" asked Discord.

Ukyo took out her giant spatula as well as several smaller one.

She began to beat Discord with the big one, occasionally throwing the smaller ones as him.

However he did mange to touch her head in the ensuing brawl.

"Just two more to go…" sighed Discord, "Hopefully, the next one it won't be that bad."

Meanwhile Akane decided to get a snack with Sayuri and Yuka, and was now headed home. That was when Discord approached her.

"So I heard you and Applejack have become the best of friends." Said Discord, "I bet…"

"She told me about you." Said Akane, "I asked her about you and she told me what happened…"

"Is that so?" asked Discord, "Then you know what I'm going to do."

"That doesn't mean I can't fight back." Said Akane.

"What?" asked Discord.

Akane had brought her wooden sword with her, and used it to attack Discord.

"Not again." Thought Discord with a sweat drop.

For the fourth time that day, Discord was beaten with a lepton. Discord much like with the other beatings did managed to get to his goal and touch Akane's head.

"What is it with these people?" Discord muttered.

He wanted to save Ranma for last due to the fact that that he knew it was going to be hard, but now… he was just dreading it.

"All right." Said Discord, he snapped his claw, he was now dressed in riot gear armed with a cricket bat, "I'm ready!"

he snapped his claw once again and found Ranma sitting by a riverside.

"So you're here to corrupt me or whatever you'll planning to do?" asked Ranma barely paying attention to me.

"That's right." Laughed Discord, "I'm ready for you."

"Is that so?" asked Ranma.

He jumped up and began to not only beat him up, but also ripped away the riot gear. This was the worst beating Discord had revised that day, it was sickly bad since he was unarmed but he was still able to touch Ranma's head, corrupting him. He looked at Ranma and snapped his claw, after all it was better to double the fun.

"All right, now I'm ready." He said with an evil smile.

He snapped his claw and teleported into the Tendo residence living room… where Pinkie was watching a DVD.

"Now Pinkie…" said Discord.

Pinkie shushed him, "This episode is almost over. Just wait a few minutes." Said Pinkie.

"What do you mean?" asked Discord, watching the TV, "What are you even watching? Something about a yellow rat?"

"It's a Pikachu." Said Pinkie.

"Yeah…" said Discord.

"So you're here." Said Twilight walking into the room.

"That's right!" said Discord, "I have done something to your friends, which you won't like, or should I say your human friends."

He snapped his claw, and several images appeared, it showed part of the town being decoyed, and the causes, Akane, Ryoga, Yukon and Shampoo. He snapped his claw again and suddenly Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Diana were teleported into the room.

"What's going on?" asked Fluttershy.

"Oh it's you." Said Rainbow Dash glaring at him.

"You're dear little human friends are now reeking havoc all though out the town." He explained, "If you want them to stop you just have to find them. But it won't be easy."

"What about Ranma?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"He's in there, but I'd rather not spoil the surprise." Said Discord who laughed evilly.

"I have a question for you…" said Diana.

"Oh you don't have to be in human form for this… but since you are keeping it a secret…" taunted Discord.

"Not that…" said Diana, "How much pain was it for you corrupt them?"

Discord face fell, "You put them up to it?" he asked.

"We've known each other for a long time…" said Diana, "I knew you would do it sooner or later."

"I see…" said Discord, "You knew all of them fought that well, didn't you?"

"You haven't been here long, so I will not dignify that with an answer." Said Diana.

Discord blinked, then shrugged, "I don't know what you meant but I know for a fact that there will be a great show."

He took out a popcorn box and disappeared with a snap of his claw.

"Okay, this is bad." Said Twilight.

"Oh come on! I think this is going to easier than fighting our clones." Said Rainbow Dash.

"I don't know…" said Twilight.

Diana cleared her throat.

"I have already planned this out." Said Diana.

They nodded, as they listen to her plan. The plan was to split up and search the town to find them, then call either Diana or Hikaru (as they would be doing it in human form.)

"All right! Let's do this thing!" yelled Pinkie.

"I thought you were watching Pokémon?" asked Twilight.

"I listened to what was going on." Said Pinkie, "Duh…"

Twilight blinked, "Of course you did." She said.

They decided to get changed and split up searching for whatever chaos was going on.

Sometime later in the shopping distract Alex, she heard several people scream.

"I told you Akane Tendo would go insane!" yelled a random person.

"I didn't think like this!" yelled another person who sounded like a boy, "All I ever wanted to go on a date with her!"

That last bit made Alex sweat drop.

She ran towards where this was happening. She saw Akane bashing thing with a giant mallet.

"Where did she get that form?" she thought.

She took out her cell phone and called Hikaru.

Where Hikaru was she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" asked Hikaru.

"I found Akane." Said Alex.

"Okay." Said Hikaru, Alex gave her the location. Hikaru tired to teleport but found out she couldn't. That was when Discord popped into existence.

"Oh by the way, did I forget to mention you can't teleport?" he asked.

"What?" asked Hikaru.

"Good luck…" said Discord who disappeared.

Hikaru called Alex…

Back in the shopping district, Alex answered the phone, Hikaru told her the problem.

"Why that carnsarn it…" muttered Alex.

"You're going to have to distract her until I can get there." Said Hikaru on the other end.

"Okay." Said Alex.

Alex sighed and ran towards Akane.

"Akane." Said Alex.

"What do you want!" yelled Akane.

Alex sighed, "Calm down sugar cube."

"No! Then you'll just steal Ranma! From me!" she yelled, "Not that I want him! I hate him."

Alex could only sweat drop.

Akane swung the mallet at Alex.

Thankfully Alex brought rope. Something she learned from last time.

Meanwhile Momo found Shampoo, who tried to fight random people.

"You have no honor." Said Shampoo.

Momo called Diana.

"I found Shampoo." Said Momo.

"Where are you?" asked Diana on the other end.

"Near that video store." Said Momo.

"Discord has taken away my ability to teleport, so you must distract her." Said Diana on the other end.

"Okey Dokey Loki!" said Momo.

Momo hung up.

On the other end.

"Why do I have the feeling that this will not turn out well?" asked Diana.

Back with Momo, she walked over to Shampoo.

"Hi Shampoo!" said Momo, "I just want to talk."

Shampoo's eyes widened, she might have been corrupted by Discord. But she certainly did remember one thing: NEVER get into a one on one conversation with Pinkie/Momo.

She did the sensible thing and ran for her life.

"Hey!" yelled Momo running after her.

Back with Akane and Alex. Akane tired to his Alex with the mallet, but Alex used her lasso to take the weapon away from Akane. Before using it on Akane herself. She forced Akane to the ground.

"Get off me!" yelled Akane.

"No way Sugar Cube." Said Alex.

"Applejack!" called out Hikaru.

"Good thing you're here to Twi" said Alex.

Hikaru bent down and applied the memory spell. Akane struggled until it was done with.

"What happened?" asked Akane who then realized, "Discord?"

"Discord." confirmed Hikaru.

Meanwhile Momo had cornered Shampoo into a dark corner.

"I don't now if I should see Episode 3 of Puella Magi Madoka Magica." Said Momo, "I mean I've seen the rest of the series but I'm afraid that it might give me nightmares."

"Please stop talking! Stop talking!" cried shampoo.

"I believe that this has happened before, has it not?" asked Diana entering the alleyway.

"What do you mean?" asked Momo.

"Never mind…" said Diana.

Diana used to magic to paralyze Shampoo, and applied the memory spell.

Shampoo was confused.

"What going on." Said Shampoo, she gritted her teeth, "Goat monster do this? Didn't he?"

"Goat monster?" asked Diana.

"I think she means Discord." Said Momo, "He does look like a goat."

Meanwhile Belle was searching for whoever she could find, and found Ukyo, destroying buildings.

"Where is he?" she asked no one in particular.

Belle looked at her.

"Looks like she's angry again." She sighed.

She called Hikaru.

"I found Ukyo." Said Belle.

"Discord took away my teleportation." Said Hikaru.

"I see… then I'll follow her." Said Belle, "And make sure she doesn't do anymore damage…"

"You're not going to fight her, are you?" asked Hikaru.

"She's much stronger than me." Said Belle, "That and I have no idea where that spatula had been."

Hikaru gave a exasperated sigh on the other end.

"Fine…" sighed Hikaru.

Belle gave her location and started following.

Meanwhile with Chiyo, she found Ryoga. Ryoga wasn't causing much damage, but seemed to be in the fetal position. She knew she had to call, Diana.

"Hello?" came Diana's voice on the other end.

"I found Ryoga." Said Chiyo, "He isn't doing any damage."

"Really?" asked Diana," Where you?"

"Um… I'm a block away form that video store where Pinkie rents her anime DVDs from." Said Chiyo.

"You awe very close." Said Diana, "We will be there soon."

Chiyo hung up the phone and walked over to Ryoga.

"Ryoga, what's wrong?" asked Chiyo.

"Why should I tell you?" he growled out, then he saw who it was, "Oh Fluttershy."

Discord who was watching with some popcorn groaned.

"Oh… it's this." He muttered, "I can see where this is going on."

Back with the two, Chiyo sat next to him and held his hand.

"It's going to be okay." She said giving him a gentle smile.

Ryoga began to blush and regained his color, just as Diana, Shampoo and Momo arrived.

"Oh she did it by herself." Said Momo.

"His own memories broke him out of it." Said Diana.

Shampoo sweat dropped, "When they going to get together?" she asked.

Momo shrugged, "I'm guessing at some point where one of them gives an anguished declaration of love."

Discord on the other hand watch, was making the gag motion.

Back with Ukyo, she countered her "search for him". When she was suddenly lassoed.

"What the…" said Ukyo.

Then she was forced to the ground by Akane.

"Sorry about this." Said Akane.

Hikaru walked over and did the memory spell.

It took much longer than with the others since they hadn't known Ukyo for that long, but it did managed to eventually work.

"What happened?" asked Ukyo.

"You don't want to know." Said Akane.

"Well it appears that everything is okay." Said Belle.

"You didn't do anything!" yelled Ukyo.

"I found you." Said Belle.

Ukyo sighed when she said that.

Back with Ryoga and Chiyo, she helped Ryoga up off the ground.

"So Discord got me?" asked Ryoga.

"But it's fine now…" said Chiyo.

Both began to blush.

That was when Diana, Momo and shampoo killed the moment.

"Sorry for killing the moment, but we need you're helping." Said Momo.

Diana checked her phone, "Twilight has gotten Akane and Ukyo back from Discord's corruption."

"So all that's left is Ranma." Said Ryoga.

"Someone call my name." said a voice.

They turned to see Ranma-Chan.

"Why is Ranma in his cursed form?" asked Momo.

Meanwhile, Ran was still exploring the town, when a nearby wall exploded.

When the dust cleared she saw Ranma.

"Do I guess you want a fight." Said Ranma.

Hold on a second." Said Ran.

She took out herself cell phone, but Ranma grabbed and crushed it.

"Hey!" yelled Ran who gritted her teeth, "How am I going to get in contact with Twilight or Luna?"

Back with Diana's group she paralyzed Ranma-Chan and used the memory spell… but it wasn't working.

"What's going on?" asked Diana.

That was when Discord appeared laughing.

"Oh you should see the look on your face Luna." Laughed Discord.

"What did you do?" asked Diana.

"Oh did I forget to mention." Said discord, "That I split Ranma into a female half and a male half and the only way to cure him is to use the memory spell on both at the same time while being at least 15 meters away from each other."

There was a silence as they glared at him.

"No, oh well." Said Discord.

He snapped her claw and disappeared.

Meanwhile with Ran, Ranma punch into a wall.

"What Rainbow Crash?" he mocked, "Am I too strong for you?"

"No way." Said Ran.

Ran gritted her teeth, she knew she had to find a way to get into contact with one them but how.

What's worse is that she didn't know about him being split in half.

Turns out it wasn't earlier than dealing with her clone after all.

Next Time: With Ranma split into two and still corrupted. Will Ran be able to defeat Ranma who's not pulling any punches? And what about Ranma-Chan? What will she do? Find out next time!


	51. Double Your Fun

Chapter 51: Double Your Fun

Ranma-Chan gave a seductive smile.

"I think you should let me free." Said Ranma-Chan, "Other wise how are you going to cure me?"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Seriously?" asked Shampoo.

"Oh come on." Said Ranma-Chan who began to bat her eye lashes.

This only made the sweat drops bigger.

Meanwhile, with Ran and Ranma.

Ranma punched Ran so hard she flew into a wall and made cracks into it, but she was able to shake it off.

"I decided to stop holding back." Said Ranma.

"So you mean I shouldn't be afraid of holding back?" asked Ran.

"If you are holding back." Mocked Ranma.

Ranma tried to kick Ran, but she dodged so fast all there was a rainbow blur.

Ranma blinked when he saw Ran was behind him.

"How…" said Ranma.

"I've actually been holding back in my spars as well." Said Ran.

"I see." Said Ranma with a crazed grin.

"I hope someone find me soon." Thought Ran.

Meanwhile, Hikaru was just done with a call with Shampoo.

"Thank you." Said Hikaru handing up the phone.

She sighed, "This isn't good."

"What happened?" asked Ukyo.

"Discord split Ranma into two different people and they need to be in a certain distance in order to be cured." Said Hikaru.

"What seriously?" asked Ukyo.

"Of course he would put in something like that." Muttered Alex.

"What are we going on to do?" asked Belle.

"I'm going to call Rainbow Dash." Said Hikaru.

Hikaru called her number, but got this message, "We're sorry, but this number is currently not in service, please make sure that you have the correct number as dialed."

Hikaru began to sweat.

"What's wrong?" asked Akane.

"Something happened to Rainbow's phone, I can't reach her." Said Hikaru.

Hikaru called Shampoo back ad told her the bad news.

"(Are you sure)?" asked Shampoo on the other end in her native language.

"I got that message." Said Hikaru.

"(I'll try after this call.)" responded Shampoo.

"Okay." Said Hikaru.

Hikaru hung up the phone.

"You don't think that Rainbow found Ranma, do you?" asked Ukyo.

"I do." Said Hikaru.

Meanwhile Happosai was coming back from his raid humming a jaunty little tune when he came across Diana's group.

Shampoo sighed as she hung up her cell phone.

"Can't call." She said.

"She's fighting the male half." Said Diana, "There is no denying it."

"What are we going to do?" asked Chiyo.

"We have to find them as soon as possible." Said Diana, "But I have to focused on binding this Ranma…"

"Now what's going on here." Said Happosai finally joining the conversation.

Ranma-Chan had a devious smirk.

"Oh please grandfather Happosai! Discord has done something to them… I don't know what." Said Ranma-Chan in all too innocent voice.

"Seriously?" thought Ryoga.

"No way he'll fall for it." Thought Shampoo.

"I do not think he is that stupid." Thought Diana.

"He won't fall for it." thought Chiyo.

"I think I should go out for crepes later." Thought Momo.

"I don't know if I should believe you." Said Happosai.

"I'll show you my breast in return if you free me." Said Ranma-Chan.

Happosai turned his attention to Diana.

"I heard what you said about that you need your attention on her." Said Happosai, "And I know the perfect way it completely and utterly distract you."

"Oh really?" asked Diana glaring at him.

That was when Happosai launched himself at her and began to snuggle with her breasts. Diana used her magic to launched Happosai into lower earth orbit.

"YOU WILL PAY WHEN YOU RETURN!" yelled Diana in the royal Canterlot voice.

However it did have the desired effect, Ranma-Chan was freed from Diana's binding spell.

"I have to thank that old man later." Said Ranma-Chan getting up, she stretched then ran away as fast as she could.

"Ranma just ran away…" said Shampoo.

"HAPPOSAI WILL FACE MY WRATH!" yelled Diana.

"Um… we have to get Ranma…" said Chiyo.

Diana sighed, she knew she need all of her magic for this task, she removed the removed the spell on her hair in order to get her magic up to 100 percent, surpassing everyone when it happened.

"I didn't know your hair can be like that when you're human!" said Momo.

"I hide it for obvious reasons." Explained Diana, "But hiding drains my magic, for this I require all of my magic."

"Makes sense." Said Ryoga.

"We need to find both version of Ranma as well as Rainbow Dash." Said Diana, "We also need to someone to contact Twilight to tell them the bad news."

"Shampoo on it." Said Shampoo.

"I think when Shampoo is done with the call Pinkie you will be the one to find girl Ranma." Said Diana, "Shampoo and Ryoga will follow you."

"Okey Dokey Loki!" said Momo.

Back with Ran, she counted her fight with Ranma.

"Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" she shouted.

However Ranma blocked every punch.

"If we know the same move, then it useless to use it on me." Said Ranma.

Ran gritted her teeth and then ran away.

"Running away?" asked Ranma.

That when he saw Ran running back towards him while using the Rainburst.

"I should have known." Muttered Ranma.

Ran punched Ranma and the Rainburst fueled punch sent Ranma flying. After he landed he got and wiped his mouth.

"Things are getting much more interesting." He thought.

Meanwhile with Hikaru's group, Hikaru hung up the phone and sighed.

"What happened?" asked Akane.

"Girl Ranma got loose because of Happosai." Said Hikaru.

"Why that…" muttered Belle.

"Hold on now." Said Alex, "Let's just focus on getting Ranma back to normal."

"We can always beat him up later." Said Ukyo.

"Okay." Sighed Hikaru.

"Maybe we should get Cologne." Said Akane.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Why didn't someone bring that up sooner." Said Alex.

"Don't worry, I know." Said Cologne appearing out of nowhere, "And I heard what's going on… it's a good thing I found on of you, I've been looking everywhere."

"I shouldn't be surprised you found us." Said Akane.

"I think we should be forced on finding Rainbow Dash, and let the others find girl Ranma." Said Cologne.

"It's scary how you can find out these things so fast." Said Hikaru.

"If you ever get to be my age then you learn to pick these things up." Said Cologne.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Ukyo.

"Let's go look for Rainbow Dash." Said Belle.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile with Ranma-Chan she stopped running.

"They're not going to find me any time soon." Said Ranma-Chan.

"Hi again!" said Momo popping up from nowhere.

Ranma-Chan sweat dropped.

"How did you find me?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"It's hard to say." Said Momo, "I guess I was following my gut."

"Okay…" said Ranma-Chan, "I guess that makes sense…"

Ranma-Chan even if she wasn't herself still knew never question what she does otherwise she'll just get a giant headache.

"There you are." Said Ryoga.

"So what are you going to fight me to wear me out?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"I will too!" said Momo.

"Shampoo will as well." Said Shampoo.

"Oh I see…" said Ranma-Chan, but she gave a seductive smile, "Then I know the perfect way to stop this fighting."

She ran over to Ryoga and gave a big kiss on the lips.

"I'm in love with Ryoga…" said Ranma-Chan looking at Shampoo, "That's all I want…"

Shampoo froze when she did that…

"RANMA…" growled Ryoga.

Ranma-Chan froze when she heard that, she turned around and saw that Ryoga was surrounded by what appeared to be an evil aura.

"Damn it… forgot to factor in his feelings." Thought Ranma-Chan.

Ryoga grabbed his umbrella. Ryoga tried to hit Ranma-Chan with the umbrella but Ranma-Chan caught it.

"What are you trying to hurt little old me?" asked Ranma-Chan batting her eyes.

"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" yelled Ryoga.

"Do what?" asked Ranma-Chan winking.

Ryoga tried hitting her with umbrella once again.

"When this all over we will never talk about this again…" muttered Ryoga.

Ryoga sighed, he looked at Momo and Shampoo.

"I need help, I can't handle her alone." Said Ryoga.

"Sorry." Said Momo, "It's just that Shampoo is acting weird."

Ryoga looked at Shampoo who seemed to be out of it, "(Ranma is brainwashed… Ranma is brainwashed… Ranma is brainwashed)"

"She's not taking the kiss very well." Said Momo.

Both Ranma-Can and Ryoga sweat dropped at the site.

Back with Ran and Ranma the fighting continued. Ran currently had the upper hand, by occasionally using the Rainburst she had the fight in her hands however Ranma noticed something, she was using Rainburst less and less.

"Oh I see." Said Ranma, "You're loosing steam."

"What? OF course not!" yelled Ran.

"You still have a Rainburst Limit." Said Ranma.

Ran began to sweat.

"I'm right you know." Said Ranma, "You can't hide it from me!"

Ranma ran towards Ran with a flying kick, which Ran dodged.

"I'm still faster than you, even without the Rainburst." Said Ran.

However Ran knew she couldn't keep this up for long.

Back with the Ranma-Chan fight, Ryoga knew he had to shift gear, he touched the ground.

"Bakusai Tenketsu!" he shouted.

He poked the ground and there was an expulsion of rocks.

"That hurt!" yelled Ranma-Chan.

"We're supposed to be fighting!" yelled Ryoga.

"I know it still hurt!" cried Ranma-Chan.

"You're acting pretty girly." Said Momo who started laughing.

The laughter managed to snap Shampoo out of her little mental break.

"Goat made you girl." Said Shampoo.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"He made you a girl… why else you kiss me?" asked Ryoga.

"What… no… I'm still Ranma…" said Ranma-Chan, the weight of Discord's manipulation began to hit her, badly.

That was when she was bound by magic. She looked up and saw Diana.

"It looks like he can not snap himself out of it." Said Diana, "Whatever Discord did to him, it is bad."

"So what happened?" asked Chiyo.

"It was pretty funny." Said Momo.

Both Shampoo and Ryoga closed her mouth before she could say anything.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" said Ryoga.

"Nothing happen…" said Shampoo.

"Okay…" said Chiyo.

"It must have been extremely embarrassing." Thought Diana with a sweat drop.

Back with the Ranma and Ran fight, Ran was starting to get tired.

"So you are loosing steam." Taunted Ranma, "Looks like your are going to lose after all."

"There is no way I'd lose!" yelled Ran.

"Looks like you are about to." Said Ranma.

That was when Ranma smacked into a purple bubble.

"What the…" muttered Ranma.

He saw Hikaru whop was the one creating the bubble.

"It's about time." Said Ran.

"So what happened to your phone." Said Hikaru.

"He destroyed it." Muttered Ran.

"Thought so." Sid Hikaru.

That was when Ranma took a breath and punched the barrier so hard it shattered.

"Oh no…" said Hikaru.

"You think that little magical bubble would protect you?" asked Ranma.

"Use the memory spell!" yelled Ran.

"It won't work." Said Hikaru, "Ranma was split in two, it will only work if Ranma's other half is in range."

Ran gulped she knew she had to fight until the others got there… That was when someone tapped her on her shoulder, she turned to see it was Akane holding her wooden sword.

"You won't mind if I take over?" asked Akane.

"Not this time." Sighed Ran, "I think my pride can take a hit this time."

Ran tagged out and Akane tagged in.

"You really think you can defeat me?" asked Ranma.

"I've been meaning to have a spar with you." Said Akane.

That was when Ran saw that Ukyo, Alex, Belle and Cologne were also there. Belle was on her cell phone.

"They caught Ranma's girl side and are on their way." Said Belle.

"That's good." Said Alex.

Meanwhile with Diana's group, Shampoo just off her cell.

"They find him." Said Shampoo.

Diana began to encase Ranma-Chan and in various barriers just in case.

"Pinkie I had to ask you this… but do you think you can find a way to distract t Happosai in case he shows up?" asked Diana.

"No problem." Said Momo, "I'll be right back."

Momo ran in a random direction and when she returned she was dressed in well… a Battle Waitress Costume, compete with pigtails.

"Will this be okay?" asked Momo.

"It… is fine…" sighed Diana.

"I don't think Happosai will show up though… I think he's far away." Said Momo.

Momo was right, Happosai was stuck in a tree somewhere in the Minato district, and he wouldn't be coming back for a while.

"Better safe than sorry." Said Shampoo, who was thinking, "She just wanted to wear it…"

"Come on! Let's go!" said Ryoga who really wanted to get it over with.

He almost ran in a random direction, but Chiyo grabbed his hand stopping him.

"Oh… thank you." Said Ryoga.

Back with the Ranma fight. Akane thrusted her blade at Ranma who dodged.

"This is you improving?" asked Ranma.

"Shut up!" yelled Akane.

"I'd hate to see you before you trained with Cologne." Said Ranma.

That was when Akane hit him in the head hard.

"Okay… that really hurt…" said Ranma.

Akane hit him in the head again.

"You're an ugly tom boy…" muttered Ranma.

This only made Akane hit him harder.

Those on the sidelines.

"Somehow this devolved into an insult contest." Said Cologne.

"Yeah…" sighed Hikaru.

""Twilight Sparkle." Called an out a voice.

Hikaru turned around and saw Diana's group.

Hikaru bound Ranma in magical rope.

"Hey!" yelled Akane, then she said the other group.

"They don't need to be next to each other, just near each other." Said Diana.

Hikaru forced Ranma to the ground and placed the memory spell while Diana did the same to the unresponsive Ranma-Chan.

There was a bright flash of light and Ranma laid on the ground, he woke and up looked confused.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Don't ask." Sighed Ran.

"Never ask…" muttered Ryoga.

That was when Discord appeared laughing hysterically.

"That was fun." He said.

That was when Ryoga threw his umbrella at him, which hit him square in the face.

Discord gave Ryoga back his umbrella, "What still sore about the…"

Before could finished sentence, Ryoga got into his face.

"NEVER BRING THAT UP!" he yelled.

"So what happened?" asked Akane.

"You no want know." Said Shampoo.

"I'll be back soon." Said Discord, "You better be on your guard."

That night… in the common room… the five that were corrupted that day, just sat in there.

"Are you guys upset about what happened?" asked Twilight.

They looked to the six ponies walked in.

"You don't have to hide it from us, we know what you went though." Said Applejack.

"That's right." Said Fluttershy.

"I have to be honest, I really don't remember what happened." Said Ranma.

"I do…" sighed Ryoga, "I just went into a rage then crashed into depression." Said Ryoga.

"Oh that explains a lot." Said Pinkie.

"Don't worry, we all know it's not your fault." Said Twilight.

The five nodded, they knew that Discord was a force to deal with… however the worse thing that Discord had planned wouldn't be to any of them… but rather someone else who would be willing to work with him…

Next Time: Discord decides to use one of the ponies' rivals against them, however he finds he doesn't need to corrupt the one she chooses, why? Because she's in a bad place... and it doesn't help he looks like something she reveres. Meanwhile someone asks for Diana's help with training! Who is it? And just how are the two plots connected? Find out next time!


	52. The Mahoukaze Clan Heir

A/N: I mean to put this up two chapters ago, but before I updated chapter 50 this story reached 40,000 hits! Hurray! Enjoy the chapter and it's the last sub arc of the Discord Introduction Arc.

Chapter 52: The Mahoukaze Clan Heir

Discord had come to the realization that Furinkan was a strange place.

Not Tomobiki strange, but still strange. Furinkan ran on Martial Arts. He had also discovered about the rivals. He knew he could use one against them.

He decided to check out Rarity's rival, but after he did, he realized that he couldn't use her… it wasn't that she wasn't bad, it's just that she was insane and had a habit of poisoning people. It wouldn't be fun controlling her. Plus he was a little afraid of her.

It was the same when he checked out Pinkie's rival, she too was insane, expect she was a kleptomaniac who collected cute things.

"All of them better not be this crazy." Sighed Discord, "Otherwise it won't be any fun."

He decided to check out Twilight's rival next, hoping that she would be crazy.

Meanwhile at the Tendo Residence. Seito was outside, looking nervous, he had been there for quite a while.

Seito sighed and decided to go in.

Meanwhile in the living room, Princess Luna had the day off from her job, why… well she had gotten word that her sister had figured out a way to properly transport the elements of Harmony though worlds. Someone needed to be next to the bottle at all times incase they went though to prevent Discord, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to have a little fun while wait, placing the bottle on the table she decided to learn to play that Super Smash Bros they wee always playing.

"Huzzah! I win again!" said Princess Luna.

"You know the real test is when you play against Pinkie." Said Twilight who was reading a book.

"I know." Said Princess Luna, "But it is still so much fun."

That was when the doorbell rang. A few minutes later, Kasumi came into the room.

"Seito is here." She said.

Thankfully, both of them had clothes just in case someone who wasn't in on the secret showed up, they splashed themselves with cold water and got dressed.

Seito walked into the room.

"Um… hi…" he said, "You must be wondering why I came here."

"Is it to visit Twilight Sparkle?" asked Diana.

Hikaru with sweat drop.

"No… not at all." Said Seito blushing slightly.

Seito got onto the ground and bowed to her.

"Ms. Tsukino… please teach me magic." Said Seito.

That was when Hikaru noticed a sword he was carrying.

Meanwhile his sister was in the training room magically beating up a punching bag with Hikaru's face magically imposed on it.

"Why you! Why you! Why you!" she yelled.

Discord was watching her.

"She'll do." He said.

Tsukiko took a break, it was during this time Discord appeared in front of her.

"You're an interesting one…" he said.

She stared at him, she began to look at him.

"You couldn't be… could it?" she asked.

"What?" asked discord.

"You are… you must be!" said Tsukiko, "You're a Kirin."

Discord blink, then smirked, he had done his studying about her and apparently she was deiced from a magical creature called a Kirin, he figured out otherwise, but she didn't know the truth.

"Yes, I am." He said.

Perhaps he didn't need to control her for this one.

Back at the Tendo Residence.

"Why do you need me to teach you magic." Said Diana.

Seito brought the sword to the table.

"This is Shiro Taiyo." Said Seito, "In accident times the heir or leader of the Mahoukaze used it to slay Yokai. It's a magical sword my ancestor created. It chooses it's wielder, not the other way around."

"I don nit understand." Said Diana.

"It happened a few days ago." Said Seito.

(Flashback)

In a room, Ayame sat in front of her children, both of them had just gotten home.

"There is something I need to show you." Said Ayame.

She took out Shiro Taiyo, which was glowing.

"It had reawakened." She said.

Both of them were pale.

Ayame got up, "I have contacted every single clan elder, we will perform the ceremony once everyone arrives." She explained, "There is a chance neither of you will inherent it."

"If it comes to that, I will help the person if it's now me." Said Tsukiko.

"Tsukiko…" sighed Ayame, "If someone else inherits the sword then it won't be you."

Tsukiko sighed… "I see..." said Tsukiko, "But I doubt that won't happen. After all I've been training to be leader my whole life."

"Even if you aren't the heirs, I want you to help them." Said Ayame, "Because remember, it's said the sword will only reawaken if there's a great evil that threatens the world."

Tsukiko nodded, while Seito looked nervous.

Though the next few days, every single member of the clan over 50 arrived. It was the law of the clan that once a member reached 50 year they would be come an elder, it was mostly a ceremony title as over the years the elders became essentially clan party planners. Even so they were always taught a spell that helped pass the sword should it ever awaken.

And eventually the 42 elders had arrived.

"Now." Said Ayame dressed in a very fancy kimono, "As accident traditions states, the Mahoukaze Leader would have their children between the ages of 11 and 20 be the first to try it claim Shiro Taiyo, however should either child be unsuitable, every member between those ages will join in another ceremony to see who is best suited to claim the blade created by out ancestor."

Seito and Tsukiko stepped forward wearing traditional grab, and that was when the ceremony began, every single elder's hand glowed.

"May the clan her be among these two." Said Ayame.

Her hands began to glow as well, the sword which was still glowing began to glow a multitude of colors. Then it began to float.

"Of course it would choose me." Thought Tsukiko.

The sword floated to the teens, however it didn't float to Tsukiko but rather Seito. Seito blinked and he grabbed it. When he did it stopped glowing.

Ayame tried not to, but she couldn't help it, she smiled.

"So it appears that the sword has chosen Seito to become the new clan heir of the Mahoukaze Clan." Said Ayame, "Congratulations…"

Seito and Tsukiko blinked.

"WHAT!" both of them yelled.

After congratulations to Seito, Ayame talked with her two children about what just happened.

"Why does he get the sword! I was born first!" yelled Tsukiko.

"You were taught the traditions, that while the sword is active it doesn't matter who was born first." Said Ayame, "We are descended from our ancestor's third child… the first heir was his second. It never depended on birthright. All members of this clan are equal!"

Tsukiko became silent when she said.

"Seito, I'm proud of you." Said Ayame, "I thought it might choose you."

"What about me." Said Tsukiko.

Ayame sighed, "I knew it wouldn't choose you."

"What? Why?" asked Tsukiko.

"Shiro Taiyo doesn't choose magic skills, or the amount of magic they have, but rather it's based on the heart of the person. Your brother is well suited for the sword." Said Ayame, "He isn't selfish, you might claim you care for the clan but all you want is a title you brag about."

Tsukiko froze, she gritted her teeth and left the room.

Ayame sighed when she did that, she turned to Seito.

"I am not good with combat spells." She said, "and I don't think Tsukiko will help you."

"So I have to face a threat I don't even know and I have no one to train me?" sighed Seito.

"I didn't say that." Said Ayame, "I think you should ask Diana Tsukino."

"Diana Tsukino?" asked Seito.

"She's a waitress at the Cat Café and she also trained Hikaru. I think she might be up for it." Said Ayame.

"Okay…" sighed Seito.

(End of Flashback)

"So wait… what is sword?" asked Hikaru.

"The Shiro Taiyo, it was created by our ancestor, said to be named after the Sun Goddess. It has several spells in it, if there is no supernatural evil in the world it goes dormant." He explained, "It reawakened when it started raining Chocolate Milk."

Both Hikaru and Diana froze when he said that.

They knew who it was, Discord.

"What's wrong?" asked Seito.

"It's nothing." Said Diana.

"Okay." Said Seito.

"I will begin to train you tomorrow, is that fine?" asked Diana.

"Sure." Said Seito.

He got up to leave, he turned to Hikaru, "I hope you help Hikaru."

"Okay…" said Hikaru.

He left leaving the two concerned.

"He's going to have to fight Discord." Said Hikaru.

"I'm going to let him know the truth." Said Diana, "I know he won't tell anyone."

"Why?" asked Hikaru.

Before Diana could answer, the bottle began to flare up, and a box appeared, Diana grabbed and inside were the Elements of Harmony, all of them intact.

"Looks like I have to call them." Said Hikaru.

Back at the Mahoukaze Compound.

"I see." Said Discord as Tsukiko had told her side of the story.

"This is all Hikaru's fault!" yelled Tsukiko, "If I was able to defeat her then the sword have chosen me!"

"Hikaru Hakumei." Said Discord, "She's my enemy too."

"Really?" asked Tsukiko, "Let me guess you want us to team up."

"That's right." Said Discord, "How about I give you a power boost."

"Really?" asked Tsukiko.

"Of cruse, we are relegated." Lied Discord.

"Of course I want one." Said Tsukiko.

Discord snapped his claw and a contact appeared.

"Of course I'm going to have you sign this so you can know of any sort of problems." Said Discord.

However Tsukiko just signed it right off the bat.

"Please I sign contracts all the time." Said Tsukiko, "Granted they're just online, but this is nothing."

Discord smiled evilly at the contract disappeared in a flash of light, Tsukiko began to glow blue but it faded.

"I can feel it!" said Tsukiko," This is awesome!"

"So I guess we're partners then." Said discord.

"We are." Said Tsukiko with an evil smirk.

Several minutes earlier, Ayame was moping, in the compound's living room.

"What's wrong?" asked an old woman.

"Oh mom…" said Ayame, "I'm a bad mother… Tsukiko's such a spoiled brat and Seito has no offence in himself."

The woman who was Hana Mahoukaze (she married into the clan so she didn't have any magic) was Ayame's mother (and Tsukiko and Seito's grandmother).

"Oh come now…" said Hana, "That's just what happens with kids. I mean I wasn't the greatest mother."

"I turn out fine." Said Ayame.

"What about your sister though." Said Hana.

Ayame sweat dropped…

"Last I heard Tsubaki is still doing dine and dash using her teleportation." Said Ayame.

"See you don't have to worry about." Said Hana.

"Besides it's better this way." Said a voice.

In walked in Aoi Mahoukaze (and Ayame's father, who was a magic user also former Clan Head).

"It's better this way." Said Aoi, "I had always felt that Seito would be suited in the role…"

"I thought so too." Said Ayame.

"So is it true?" asked Aoi, "About that teacher you sent him off to…"

"You mean about what she is?" asked Ayame, "She is one."

"That's rather interesting…" said Aoi, "Regardless of whether or not she tells him, I think you should tell him the truth of the clan."

Ayame nodded.

That was when both them sensed something.

"What's wrong?" asked Hana.

Both of them left the room and headed towards the training room.

Inside the training room…

"I'm off the issue the challenge." Said Discord.

"Good… don't mention me though…" said Tsukiko, "I want to see her face when she finds out we're working together."

Discord snapped his claw and he was gone, right when, her mother, grandmother and various other distant relatives who hadn't left yet entered the room.

"Is anything wrong?" asked Ayame.

"All of us sensed a large magic burst in here." Said Aoi.

"No, it's fine mother, grandfather, everyone…" said Tsukiko, "Really… it's fine…"

All of the clan elders left buying it, expect for Aoi, as well as Ayame.

"Is everything fine." Said Ayame

"It is…" said Tsukiko.

"Okay…" said Ayame.

Ayame left the room.

"Look, I understand…" said Aoi.

"Please don't say anything…" said Tsukiko, "You don't know anything…"

Aoi sighed… it was complicated.

Sometime later at the Tendo Residence, they were looking at the 6 Elements of Harmony.

"So these magical necklaces are supposed to defeat Discord?" asked Ranma.

"They look like something out of a magical girl show." Said Akane.

"I know, right." Said Pinkie, "But I don't know why they haven't made toys of these yet."

This made everyone sweat drop.

"What is she talking about?" asked Ukyo.

"Best you ignore it." Said applejack.

"So next time you see Discord you're going to let him have it?" asked Ranma.

"That's right, he won't be causing any more problems." Said Twilight.

"Oh so you finally have the elements of Harmony." Said Discord.

Discord made a shield realizing that he needed one, "Wait! Before anyone attacks me! Let me talk."

"Let him." Said Princess Luna glaring at him.

"This is actually quite interesting, esspeiclly since someone has a stake with getting rid of me." Said Discord, "The Mahoukaze Clan."

"What?" asked Twilight?

"That's right, I know they're after me to save the world from evil…" said Discord, "So I'm challenging you all with a fight with my new partner."

"Who are you controlling this time?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"No one… the person helping me is doing it of their own accord." Said Discord.

"Is it Azusa?" asked Pinkie.

"No." said Discord.

"Kodachi?" asked Pinkie.

"I might love chaos but I've seen what she does." Said Discord, "It's not her…"

"Then who is it?" asked Twilight.

"You'll see tomorrow afternoon." Said Discord, "By the way bring your new student Diana, I want to see what he can do."

"You are not allowed to call me that either." Muttered Princess Luna.

"I can't call you Luna, I can't call you Diana… what is there to call you?" mocked Discord appear next to the Princess.

Princess Luna glared at him.

"Meet us in that vacant lot we had that other fight in." said Discord, "Everyone is encouraged to watch."

With that Discord disappeared in a flash of light.

"So it looks like we're going to have our final battle with Discord." Said Pinkie, "I'm going to make a play list of final battle songs."

"Please don't." said Rainbow Dash with a sweat drop.

"Oh great… so we're fighting Discord and a human he dragged into this." Said Rarity.

"Who could this person be?" asked applejack.

"Do you think it might be Tsukiko?" asked Fluttershy.

"Discord does look like a Kirin." Said Akane.

"Either way… I believe we all need our rest tonight." Said Princess Luna.

Princess Luna sighed, her training Seito had gotten complicated, much more complicated than she though possible.

Next time: Seito learns the truth of the Pony Universe. He puts his feelings away because he no knows who this evil is. Will he able to fight Discord. And what about Tsukiko's power boost. How much stronger is she? Find out next time!


	53. There are Different Ways to Corrupt

A/N: This chapter reveals the secret of the Mahoukaze Clan... so if you haven't figure it out, then you're about to find out what it is...

Chapter 53: There are Different Ways to Corrupt

Seito arrived at the Tendo Residence. When he got there he saw Hikaru waiting for him.

"There's something we need to show you in the dojo." Said Hikaru.

"Really? What?" asked Seito.

They led him to the dojo where the other older pony turned humans waited.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"You see, you need to know about why Twilight Sparkle and I can use magic." Said Diana.

"Why are they here?" asked Seito.

"Apparently we're here to make the explanation easier." Said Ran.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Seito.

Diana cleared her throat.

"You know about Ranma's curse, correct." Said Diana.

"Of course I do, the whole school knows." Said Seito.

"The thing is that we are under the same curse as well." Said Diana.

"So what do you turn into?" asked Seito.

"No she means have the SAME curse as Ranma." Said Hikaru.

"What?" asked Seito.

Hikaru grabbed a teakettle they had and poured it on herself.

Seito stared Twilight… he wasn't blinking he was just in shock.

"She's a unicorn?" he thought, "Why s she a unicorn."

However he wasn't moving.

"Hello." Said Momo waving her hand in front of his face.

"I think we should wait until he regains his sense of self before we continue." Sighed Diana.

Meanwhile, in the Mahoukaze training room, Tsukiko was training her magic, she was able to create a clone which was something she heard was impossible to do, even with magic.

"This is perfect!" said Tsukiko, "I have so much power!"

That was when Discord appeared in front of her.

"I was wondering you were going to show up again." Said Tsukiko.

"I think I should tell you Hikaru's little secret." Said Discord.

"Oh I was wondering when you were going to show up." Said Tsukiko, "So what kind of secret does Hikaru have?"

"She isn't human." Said Discord.

Tsukiko smirked, "Go on…" she said.

Back at Tendo Dojo, Seito's brain started working again.

"What's going on?" he asked, "Why are you a horse!"

"Well it's a long story." Said Twilight.

"What is it?" asked Seito.

Twilight began to explain her story about how they were all ponies, how Twilight botched a spell, about how Princess Luna followed them with the Cutie Mark Crusaders…

"But why are you telling me?" asked Seito.

"Discord." Answered Princess Luna who had hanged back during the explanation, "He is our enemy from back home..."

Princess Luna began to explain Discord to him…

"I don't get it." Said Seito, "Why are you telling me."

That as when it hit him, he looked at Shiro Taiyo.

"He's the evil I'm supposed to fight, isn't he?" asked Seito.

"We believe so." Said Princess Luna.

"Well I guess you were in the right for telling me everything." He sighed.

That was when Ranma entered the Dojo.

"Are you ready yet?" asked Ranma.

"Almost." Said Princess Luna.

"Wait… he knows." Said Seito.

"Of course he knows" said Ran, "We met him at Jusenkyo…"

"Oh right…" said Seito.

"Don't' use the elements of harmony until you are in Pony Form." Said Princess Luna she magically grabbed a bucket of water and pled herself, "they were meant to go with ponies not humans… we have no idea what they might do."

"What if they give us magical girl costumes?" asked Momo.

"What are the chances of that happening?" asked Hikaru who had changed back to human form after Diana did.

Back at the Mahoukaze training room, Tsukiko smirked.

"She is a faker…" she said, "She's not even human yet she claims to be one. Plus her use of unicorn magic makes it seems like she's a Mahoukaze Clan member when she isn't. This is too rich!"

"So are you ready to fight her and her friends?" asked Discord.

"Oh yeah!" said Tsukiko, she then thought, "You are going to pay big time Hakumei, or should I say Sparkle."

"One more thing, it's about a weapon they use…" said Discord.

"What is it?" asked Tsukiko.

Discord began to explain about the Elements of Harmony.

Sometime later, those that were going to watch as well as the 6, Diana and Seito headed to the place where they were going to fight.

"So you guys are watching." Said Seito.

"And to make sure no one sees what's going on." Said Akane.

"I see." Said Seito.

They got to the vacant lot.

"Is he here?" asked Ranma.

"Doesn't look like it." Said Hikaru.

That was when suddenly everyone was splashed with gallons of warm water.

"Oh that was fun!" said Discord appearing from a bright light.

"Discord." Muttered Princess Luna.

He snapped his claw and a bubble appeared around the lot it's surrounding area.

"There I did something nice, I won't let anyone find out about this fight." Said Discord, "It will prevent anyone who doesn't know about any of this from entering."

"So you're the evil I have to defeat." Said Seito, who was thinking, "He looks a lot like a Kirin."

The 6 element bearers took out the elements of Harmony and put them on.

"Oh you must have forgotten I brought along a friend." Said Discord, "Who might I remind is here on her own free will."

"Like someone would be willing to work for you." Said Rainbow Dash.

"So I'm not someone." Said a voice.

They turned to see Tsukiko in her battle kimono ready for a fight.

"Tsukiko." Said Seito surprised.

"That's right, your sister agreed to help me if I give her a power up." Explained Discord.

"Are you really that petty?" asked Twilight.

"You should talk Sparkle." Said Tsukiko, "Posing as a human… do you have any shame?"

Twilight gritted her teeth.

"All right girls." Said Twilight, "It's time."

All of them got into position to use the elements however, Tsukiko crate a blast of energy that disrupted it.

"Sorry, but it's my duty to handle the 6 of you, esspeiclly you Sparkle." Said Tsukiko.

"Oh it's like the Pactio system in Negima." Said Pinkie.

"What?" asked Fluttershy.

"It has to do with anime, we don't need to know." Sighed Rarity.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but if you want to fight him, the you have to get though me." Said Tsukiko.

That was when she created 5 clones.

"You're not going to be harmonize with me around." Said Tsukiko.

"So Luna… let's see what your student can do against me." Said Discord.

"I haven't even gotten a chance to learn anything." Said Seito.

"What about that sword of yours then." Said Discord.

Seito looked at the Shiro Taiyo and remembered what he was told. That if he channeled his magic into it, it would show its true power.

Seito began to channel his magic into it, causing it to glow blue.

"You think that will help you?" asked Discord.

Seito slammed the sword into his side.

"Hey, that hurt." He said.

Seito blinked, and hit Discord once again.

"It feels like a pin prick." He laughed, "Some legendary weapon."

That was when he dodged a blast of pure magic from Princess Luna.

On the sidelines, Ranma sat down.

"Looks like we don't have to stop someone from coming in, let's just enjoy the fight." Said Ranma.

"Aren't we going to do something?" asked Akane.

"They get angry if we get involved." Said Shampoo, "This their fight."

Akane sighed and knew they were right.

"Who is that girl?" asked Ukyo.

"Seito's sister, she had a magic duel with Twilight a while back." Explained Ranma.

"I see…" said Ukyo.

With Tsukiko sent out her clones to fight the other bearers, while she personally faced Twilight.

"So you faked being human, I was right to call you a faker." Said Tsukiko.

"I'm a unicorn cursed to turn into a human girl, in a world where unicorns don't exist" Said Twilight, "What else was I supposed to. Just go around as a unicorn."

Tsukiko raised her finger, but remained silent, "Okay… I'll give you that." She muttered.

"Plus there's the fact that me and friends are trying to keep it a secret as much as possible." Said Twilight.

"And yet they know." Said Tsukiko.

"Ranma has the same curse as we do… and Shampoo and Cologne comes from a nearby village where the curse originates." Pointed out Twilight.

"Okay… I'll give you that too." Said Tsukiko, "You might have valid points! But you still humiliated me."

She launched a ball of pure magic at Twilight who barely dodged.

"Her magic is much stronger than last time." Thought Twilight.

However Tsukiko's clones were having various problem.

With the clone fighting Pinkie… they were having a petty argument.

"I told you it's magic! It has nothing to with Ninjutsu!" yelled Tsukiko's clone.

"Come on! Tell me the truth!" yelled Pinkie.

"I told you it's not Ninjutsu!" yelled Tsukiko's Clones.

The Tsukiko's clone facing off against Rarity however was having a somewhat pleasant conversation.

"So you're unable to use your magic in human form despite being a unicorn?" asked Tsukiko's clone.

"Yes, its' so much a burden." Said Rarity, "While I can make dresses in human form, it's not as efficient in my real form. So I have to lock my room when I'm working."

"Oh…" said Tsukiko's clone, "by the way, I saw some of the dress you made Kodachi… are they are gaudy like that…"

"No… not all of them. It's just that Kodachi has that sort of taste." Said Rarity.

"You know when I poof away I'll be able to send my memories to my real self." Said Tsukiko, "If you give the information of your dress shop I'll come by to see if I want anything."

Then again Rarity did have that sort of charm to her.

The Tsukiko clone facing off against Fluttershy, just stared at her opponent.

"Um… what are you doing?" asked Fluttershy.

"I will not hug her… I will not hug her…" thought Tsukiko's clone who was under the spell of Fluttershy cuteness.

With Rainbow Dash and the clone she was fighting, they were accurately doing just that, fighting…

However Tsukiko's clone was at a severe disadvantage.

She couldn't fly.

"Come on! Slow down!" yelled Tsukiko's clone.

"Why!" yelled Rainbow Dash at a reasonable height to be heard from, "We're fighting."

"Because you're wining by too much." Said Tsukiko's clone.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes at that.

Meanwhile with Applejack the clone she was fighting, it was much like with Rainbow Dash's fight… in that it was an actual fight.

Applejack swept Tsukiko clone's legs, but she used her magic to regain her balance.

"I guess some plain pony like you can't defeat me." Said Tsukiko's clone.

"What do you mean plain pony?" asked Applejack.

"You know… one without wings or a horn." Said Tsukiko's Clone.

"I'm an earth Pony." Muttered Applejack.

"Whatever…" said Tsukiko's clone.

Back with Twilight's fight, Twilight had managed to send a blast of pure magic at Tsukiko.

However Tsukiko batted it away like it was nothing.

"Is that all you have?" asked Tsukiko.

Twilight began to sweat.

"Whatever advantage you had last time means nothing now." Said Tsukiko.

Elsewhere in the area… Ayame and Aoi were searching. The members of the clan that had yet to go back home felt a disturbance in magic. Aoi (being a former clan leader) and Ayame (being the clan leader) went to find out what it was.

"Have you found something yet dad?" asked Ayame.

"Not yet." Answered Aoi.

That was when both of them noticed Discord's shield.

"What's that?" asked Ayame.

"I don't know…" said Aoi, "But I can sense great magic coming form it."

Both of them approached the dome. Ayame touched it, and it rippled, but she was able to put her hand though.

"That's strange." Said Ayame.

Aoi followed his daughter's example, and the same thing happened.

"Let's go." Said Ayame.

They both went though the barrier. They came out of the other side and saw the fighting (or lack there of in some cases).

They saw Seito fighting Discord with Princess Luna, as well as the clones of Tsukiko.

"Clones?" asked Ayame, "Is that even possible?"

"I have never heard of anyone ever doing that ever." Said Aoi, "Something has happened…"

They both noticed the group watching.

"What's going on?" asked Ayame.

"Oh hello Ayame…" said Cologne.

"How do you know each other?" asked Ranma.

"I've become a regular to the Cat Café." Said Ayame.

This made the younger set sweat drop.

"Tsukiko has joined Discord's side in exchange for power." Said Cologne.

"Discord?" asked Ayame.

"I take it's that thing Seito is fighting." Said Aoi.

"That's right." Said Cologne.

"And that's the thing that Seito is supposed to fight.' Said Aoi, "And he hasn't figure out to unlock Shiro Taiyo yet."

"You mean the blue glow is not him unlocking it." Said Ukyo.

"No… it's not." Said Aoi.

"You know… I just realized something." Said Ranma, "You two don't seem unfazed by the talk there are talking colorful ponies here."

Ayame and Aoi sweat dropped.

Back with the Twilight, Twilight concentrated to dodge the blasts of magic, however she was getting tired.

"I don't think I can dodge any more." She thought.

"Looks like you're on your last legs Sparkle." Said Tsukiko, "This will finish it!"

She let out a blast of magical energy that hit Twilight sending her flying.

Everyone stopped what they were doing when that happened.

Tsukiko gave a chuckle and brushed back her hair.

"I guess the power of a Kirin beats the power of a pony." Said Tsuki.

That was when suddenly Tsukiko began to scream in pain and collapsed.

The Tsukiko clones all disappeared, as Tsukiko laid on the ground face first.

"Looks like side effects are kicking in." said Discord, "That's a shame…"

"Side effects." Said Princess Luna.

"Tsukiko!" cried Ayame.

Ayame picked up her daughter and place her head on her lap. She paled with what she saw.

Sprouting out of her forehead is what happened to be a unicorn horn.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash were helping Twilight up.

"She should have read the terms of the contract." Said Discord, "There was a 50-50 chance that this would happen during the week."

"What did you do to my sister?" asked Seito.

"She's turning into a unicorn pony… just like how her ancestor was." Said Discord.

Everyone but Princess Luna, Ayame and Aoi were shocked by that one sentence…

The secret of the Mahoukaze clan was about top unravel… as Discord would learn that you don't mess with Furinkan…

Next Time: Discord has really screwed up, he will realize that that he shouldn't have hurt Tsukiko... even if the she and her brother don't get always along. Not only that but Discord decides to see what sort of effects the Element of Harmony has on their human form... What is it? Well... let's just say somepony was right.


	54. The Truth of the Mahoukaze Clan

Chapter 54: The Truth of the Mahoukaze Clan.

Tsukiko began to scream in once again.

"It hurts." She cried out.

"What horsts?" asked Ayame.

"My butt…" said Tsukiko.

Ayame lifted her daughter using magic and saw a tail (the same color as her hair) spouting from her tailbone.

"What did you do to her?" asked Princess Luna.

"She didn't read the contract." Said Discord.

"You made a contract." Said Princess Luna.

"She's right." Said Pinkie, "That's not chaotic evil, that's lawful evil."

"What?" asked Princess Luna, "Never mind…"

"Oh please you haven't even read my contract." Said Discord.

He snapped his claw and the first few lines was "I the aisled here by understand that there is a 50/50 chance of turning into a unicorn pony by the end of week, and if that doesn't happen I am the in the clear. I also understand that magic will not cure me and the only cure will be a trip to Jusenkyo and to Spring of Drowned Girl."

The rest of was junk like "Blah, blah, blah Legalese!" or "I hereby sign over my soul! But I have the right to question why you want my soul. You know what I'm not signing over my soul because you are a sicko."

"Why did you make her sign a contract?" asked Princess Luna.

"I always wanted to do that." He said.

Princess Luna sweat dropped when she read that.

Even when writing a contract it was made very little sense.

"I made creating chaos an art form." Said Disco cord.

"Then why is she in pain?" asked Ayame.

"Oh come, you really think a slow transformation from a human into a unicorn wouldn't be painful, it's not like Junky where it's instant." Explained Discord.

"I see…" muttered Ayame.

"Is there anyway to spot it?" asked Seito.

"Perhaps if you can defeat me before the transformation is complete then I'll rip up the contract." Said Discord.

"That should be easy." Said Rainbow Dash.

"That's right, now that she's not distracting us." Said Applejack.

Twilight who was able to walk despite being tired and was hit by that attack got into position.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Twilight.

That was when Discord snapped his claw, pouring cold water on them.

"Sorry but I can't let you defeat me that easily." Said Discord.

Once the very quick transformation was complete there was a bright flash of light.

"What's going on?" asked Discord.

"Seriously?" asked Akane.

"Looks like Pinkie was right again." Said Ranma.

When the light died down, all of them were dressed in what could be best described as Magical Girl Costumes.

Momo was wearing a sky blue dress that had many bows and frills all over it as well as a sailor collar with a bow with her element gem adoring the center.

Ran was wearing a two part out fit, it consisted a red t-shirt that ended just above her belly button, a short red skirt that had bicycle shorts underneath and black finger less gloves adoring her hands and the element gem on her belt.

Alex wore a an orange dress that went to her knee, there were ribbons that were green timed on the belt and sleeves, green cowboy boots adorned her feet, and her hat seems to effect as well as it now had an orange trim around it with her element stone in the center.

Belle wore a purple dress that was sleeve-less, with a turtle neck that ended at her feet, but had a slit at each side for her legs, she also had a whet hair band and on it was her element gem.

Chiyo wore a pink dress that had long sleeves and ended just below her knees, there were yellow gems the hems of the skirt and above it was well, she still wore the golden necklace of the elects around her neck.

Hikaru wore a fuchsia dress, that sparkled like diamonds, it had long sleeves and the skirt reach just below her knee. Not only that but her element was intact in its ordinal form as tiara.

"See, I told you it give us magical girl costumes." Said Momo.

Everyone sweat dropped when she said that.

"So it just gave you costumes, so what." Said Discord.

"Will you shut up!" yelled Ran glaring at him, at the same time she unconsciously did movement that caused her to electrocute him with red lighting.

"That was weird…" said Ran.

"Perhaps" said Princess Luna, "Due to the nature of your new form you now have abilities that pertain to your personalities as well your elements."

"Can you explain better?" asked Alex.

"We also have magical girl powers to go with our costumes." Said Momo.

"Perhaps." Said Princess Luna.

"What if I do this!" said Momo.

She aimed her palm at Discord, which caused a torrent of water to appear, causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Let's all agree to keep the Elements of harmony away from her unless it's an emergencies." Said Hikaru.

"Agreed." Said everyone else in earshot.

That was when Seito stood in front of Discord.

"This is my fight." Said Seito.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Ran.

"Look… I might not like my sister most of the time." Muttered Seito, "But that doesn't mean I don't love her! I will fight to protect her!"

"Seito…" whispered Tsukiko though the pain.

That was when the Shiro Taiyo began to glow brighter.

That was when Hikaru collapsed because of her injuries.

"I'm fine." lied Hikaru.

"No you're not." Said Alex.

"I need back up." Said Seito, "Please… use your new powers to help."

"Okey Dokey Loki." Said Momo.

"Well I guess." Said Alex.

"At long as I get to hurt him." Said Ran.

"If this doesn't let me get my hands dirty then I'll help." Said Belle.

"Okay then." Said Seito.

Chiyo on the other and decided to tend to Hikaru due to injuries.

Seito gripped his sword, and hit Discord with it.

"Ow!" he yelled, "It's like getting a paper cut!"

"That sword is getting stronger…" he thought.

That was when Alex created a stream of leaves that Discord dodged.

"You have plan powers!" said Momo.

"I do…" said Alex staring at her hands.

"I minds as well try." Said Belle brushing her hair back.

That was when she created gems that hit Discord, that caused him to double over in pain.

"You know…" said Ranma, "I'm wondering what does these elemental power have to do with loyalty, laughter, honesty and generosity."

"It doesn't make any sense…" said Akane.

"They're electable powers. They don't need to make any sense because their cool." Said Aoi.

This only made those watching sweat drop.

"You know nothing." Said Aoi.

Princess Luna sighed, this wasn't her battle any more, she decided to help, Ayame with lifting Tsukiko (who was now growing blue fur all over her body)

"Thank you." Said Ayame

"You're welcome." Said Princess Luna.

"Are you related to the goddess?" asked Ayame.

"The goddess that Shiro Taiyo is named after." Said Ayame, "She was our ancestor's teacher before he came to this world."

"Oh… she is my older sister." said Princess Luna.

"I see." Said Ayame, "I guess our ancestor and Hikaru share the same teacher."

"Magic Wind." Said Princess Luna, "My sister told me about him."

Ayame smiled, "That is our Ancestors True name." she said.

Elsewhere in the vacant lot, Chiyo wasn't sure what to do…

"What am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to do?" she panicked.

"I'm not that injured…" said Hikaru with a sweat drop.

That was when Chiyo noticed her necklace glowing light, as if telling her it's okay.

Chiyo didn't know why, but she created a wind that wrapped around Hikaru, when did Hikaru felt her strength returning and injuries healing.

"It looks like your abilities are healing." said Hikaru.

Chiyo laughed nervously.

Hikaru knew she had to join in as well… and she already knew what sort of ability that her new magical girl form gave her.

"Hey! Discord!" shouted Hikaru.

"Uh-oh…" said Discord.

That was when Hikaru shot a constrained blast of magic into Discord's face. It felt just as powerful as the power he gave Tsukiko.

"So that's you're ability." Said Discord, "Then again, I should have known."

"That was amazing Hikaru… I mean Twilight…" said Seito, "But now it's my turn."

Right when he was going to ready to fight.

However it was broken by Tsukiko screaming in pain, much louder than before.

"Oh… I guess it's time for her spine to be rearranged, must be the most painful part of the process." Said Discord.

"Why you…" muttered Seito.

The sword began to glow much bright

"This will be the final shot!" yelled Seito.

He went to aim the sword at Discord, but that was when the Spirit of Chaos got a brilliant idea, he snapped his claw and suddenly the blade shattered.

"No… no… Shiro Taiyo… he destroyed it…" whispered Seito.

"Why that…" whispered Tsukiko as her hands and feet began to fuse into hooves.

"Don't worry Tsukiko it will be all right." Whispered Ayame.

Princess Luna watched Tsukiko.

"Don't worry, no matter what happens, there will be a way to turn you back." Princess Luna assured her, remembering Discord telling them that Jusenkyo would work.

However Aoi didn't look worried at all.

"I take it there's more to the family weapon?" asked Cologne.

Aoi shrugged.

Seito fell to the ground, staring at the hilt of Shiro Taiyo that was still in his hands.

"It's time…" said Hikaru.

"Will it work in human form?" asked Alex.

"I think so, I think the magical girl thing is just a bonus and not a replacement for that ability." Said Momo.

"You weren't right about the costumes." Said Ran.

They all go into position, the elements began to glow and all but Hikaru began to glow, Hikaru's eyes glowed white and a rainbow appeared from them.

However the Element Rainbow, while it was wielded by them was it's own entity, it chose the best course to take when pushing someone. In this case it knew it was best not to turn Discord into stone again…

It also knew the true power of the Shiro Taiyo.

Discord saw the rainbow aiming for something else and not him.

"Looks like your humans forms aren't good at aiming." Taunted Discord.

However the rainbow hit the hilt of Seiyo Taiyo. That was when the suddenly a rainbow colored blade of magic popped out of the hilt.

"What the!" yelled Seito.

"Seito!" yelled Aoi, "The blade he destroyed was a destroy, it was fake. The true power of it is that, it's a blade of pure magic…"

"A blade of pure magic?" asked Seito.

Since the train did its work, the 6 bearers managed to get their bearings.

"What's going on exactly." Said Alex.

"Princess Celestia told me a while back the rainbow generated choose the punishment." Said Hikaru.

"Wait... then…" said Ran.

"It doesn't like what Discord has been doing." Said Hikaru.

Seito got up and began to swing the blade.

"What's wrong?" asked Hikaru.

"It's not making that noise." Sighed Seito

"Noise?" asked Hikaru.

"You know the one." Said Seito, "The noise the light sabers make form Star Wars."

Everyone sweat dropped when he said that.

"Either way…" said Seito.

Seito aimed his sword at Discord and actually sliced his side. Discord began to scream in pain, he touched his paw and saw he was bleeding.

"That sword can kill me." Thought Discord, he knew what was the best course of action, he snapped his claw, which created a white flag.

"I give up." He said.

He snapped his claw once again, creating the contact, he proceed to tear it. When he did there was a bright flash of light and suddenly Tsukiko returned to normal.

"You win this round." Muttered Discord, "But I will return…"

Discord snapped his claw and disappeared.

Seito looked at the Shiro Taiyo, he willed the magical blade to disappear and it did, at did the barrier that prevented anyone from seeing the fight.

Both Ayame and Princess Luna gently lowered Tsukiko to the ground.

"So Seito defeated him…" said Tsukiko, "I honestly don't know how to feel right now…"

"I guess we can take these off." Said Hikaru taking of the tiara.

When she did however…

Let's just say they were wearing anything when Discord splashed them.

In fact Seito got a glimpse of this and his nose began to bleed.

"Twi… either put on your clothes or put the crown back on." Said Ranma.

Hikaru began to blush bright red, she couldn't believe she forgot about that.

Ayame and Aoi decided to take everyone to the compound and began tell them the story.

"Hundreds of years ago, in another universe called Equestria our ancestor loved and was a student to the Princess who is now referred to as the Sun Goddess. He was not a Karin but rather a unicorn, a unicorn named Magic Wind. One day he was expecting with a version of the teleportation spell and wound up in our universe. When he arrived he fell in the Japanese Spring of Drowned man. He also met a young woman named Hoshi. Hoshi tried to help him find a way back home, however the two ended up falling love. Magic Wind and Hoshi soon wed and Magic Wind decided to make the world a better place buy slaying evil Yokai with a sword he created which he named after his Princess. Evenly they had three children, and those three children had children of their own… when he saw his children and grandchild all of them being magic users. Because of this he created the Mahoukaze Clan, translating his own name into Japanese and into a last name. This is the true story of our clan and due it's nature we only tell the leaders and members when they become elders…" explained Ayame.

"So you knew about Equator the whole time?" asked Twilight (As they turned into their pony forms to hear the story).

"In fact she knew you and I were ponies the whole time." Said Princess Luna.

"I did…" said Ayame, "But the rest of you turned out to be a surprise."

Seito looked at Twilight and blushed… if his antecessor was a unicorn then it wasn't creepy.

"Diana… I mean Luna… can you please still teach my son." Said Ayame, "It still his duty to stop Discord…"

"I will." Said Princess Luna.

"Great…" muttered Tsukiko, "There's nothing I can do…"

"I'm staying in Furinkan." Said Aoi, "To teach this one about magic and friendship."

"WHAT!" yelled Tsukiko.

"Really dad?" asked Ayame.

"Retirement is boring and your mom really wants to move here… so that will make her happy." Said Aoi.

"Great…" muttered Tsukiko, who then flinched, after all she was still sore.

That night in the Common Room of the Tendo Dojo, Ranma needed to go use the bathroom when he found Twilight was still up reading. When he came back, he decided to talk to her.

"What's wrong?" asked Ranma.

"What do you mean?" asked Twilight.

"You're reading Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone… what is that 6th time you read it?" asked Ranma.

"8th." Corrected Twilight.

"You know that's not helping your case." Said Ranma with a sweat drop.

Ranma sat down.

"I'm just worried…" said Twilight, "What if I change my mind and I don't want to go home."

"You're not Magic Wind." Said Ranma.

"I know…" said Twilight.

"Unless you fall for some guy and you want to stay then you don't have to worry." Said Ranma.

"You're right." Said Twilight.

"See…" said Ranma, "It's not a problem."

"Thank you." Whispered Twilight.

Ranma smirked and he went back to bed.

Meanwhile Discord had managed to fully recover.

"That sword…" got me good, he muttered.

He sighed… he knew he had to scale back his chaos. Esspeiclly with that sword. Maybe he could just enjoy the chaos that the world had offer for the time being until he could figure out something that didn't involve setting Seito involved.

He needed to put a lot of thought it into it after all he didn't' know what might happen if Seito defeated him…

After all turned into stone was a better option than Death.

Next Time: Akane and Shampoo begin to feel a tinge of jealousy when it comes to Ranma and Ukyo's relationship. Meanwhile half of Furinkan High Girl's soccer team is trying to get "Alex" to join them... what's going to happen? Find out next time!


	55. Jealousy Rears Its Head

A/N: Hurray! This fic has hit 400 reviews! Yay! Also congrats to DragonSLayer5 for getting review number 400! Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 55: Jealousy Rears Its Head

It was a lovely morning at the Tendo Residence and everyone who lived there on a permanent basis (IE: Ryoga was still lost) was eating breakfast.

Ranma and Ukyo were talking about something.

"Oh man… that was stupid." Giggled Ukyo.

"What are you talking about?" asked Akane.

"Oh just something that happened when we were kids." Said Ukyo.

"Oh…" said Akane, "Okay…"

Shampoo was also staring at them.

That was when Twilight looked at the clock.

"I think it's time for everyone to get changed." She said.

"Why don't you just come down here to eat breakfast in your human form?" asked Nabiki.

Twilight seemed to be thinking about it.

Sometime later during P.E. the girls were playing soccer, which was currently being dominated by Alex on one team and Ran on the other.

Almost everyone else watched as they played, mostly because of Alex's leg strength and Ran's speed everyone just stayed out of their way.

"Doesn't anyone find it strange that this is the first time we're playing soccer?" asked Hikaru with a sweat drop.

That was when Alex scored another goal.

"So… Ukyo…" said Akane starting a conversation.

"Yeah?" asked Ukyo.

"How long did you and Ranma know each other?" asked Akane.

"Ranma lived in my town for months." Said Ukyo.

"I see…" said Akane.

"That a long time for a little kid." Said Shampoo joining the conversation.

"I guess so." Said Ukyo.

That was when Alex scored another goal, it wasn't just any goal, but a goal that made the goalie duck and cover began to the speed of the ball.

"Hey! Can you please cut the power! Please! This is getting dangerous!" yelled the goalie.

Everyone sweat dropped at this.

"Seriously? How is the first time you're all playing soccer?" asked Ukyo.

"Plot convenience." Said Momo with a shrug.

Everyone stared at Momo with sweat drops.

"It's too bad we never played this before…" said one girl who was a member of the other class, "Because Alex is good… really good."

"Aren't you a member of the soccer team?" asked Akane.

"Maybe…" said the girl.

That afternoon the girl's soccer team was meeting.

"I think we should get Alex Jackson to join." Said the girl from the game.

"I don't think that's a good idea Tomo." Said a girl.

"Why not?" asked the girl named Tomo.

"Because she's a yank." Said answered the girl.

"A yank? Why about like your British?" asked another girl.

"Don't know…" said the first girl.

"But she has a point. Said a third girl, "She is American, and they're known for hating soccer."

Tomo sighed, "Okay raise your hands, how many of you don't want to recruit her because she's American."

Half the team raised their hands.

"Well I guess the rest of us will recruit her." Said Tomo.

Meanwhile at Ucchan's okonomiyaki, Akane, Ranma, Hikaru, Alex and Chiyo were all there to get a snack when Alex got a weird chill.

"What's wrong?" asked Chiyo.

"I just got this weird chill all of a sudden." Said Alex.

"So Ucchan…" said Ranma, "I was thinking… we should go on a date this weekend."

"Really?" asked Ukyo, she began to blush.

"Of course." Said Ranma.

"Sure, I'd like to." Said Ukyo.

"Cool." Said Ranma.

Akane felt another twinge of Jealously.

That night in the common room, Akane and Shampoo were talking.

"So you're feeling delirious about it too." Said Akane.

Shampoo nodded, "Shampoo jealous that Ukyo know Ranma better than Shampoo."

"You shouldn't fell jealous." Said Twilight doing her homework.

"Shampoo know." Said Shampoo.

"We all agreed to this sit-in." Said Akane, "But… I just can't help it…"

"Oh come on." Said Pinkie, "It could be worse."

"How could it be worse?" asked Akane.

"Kodachi could find out about it and force Ranma into letting her become his fiancé." Said Pinkie.

Both Shampoo and Akane got images of Kodachi and Ranma together in… in a certain way… let's just say slavery was involved.

Both of them were blushing bright red because of those images.

"Please never say that again." Said Akane.

"Okey Dokey Loki!" said Pinkie.

The next morning they were all walking together as usual to school.

That was when they saw a large group of people with a large dust cloud behind them.

"Oh no…" whispered Akane, "They're back!"

"Who's back?" asked Ukyo.

"The Hentai horde…" said Ranma.

"The Hentai Horde?" asked Ukyo.

"Don't ask." Said Ran.

"Wait… they're all girls." Said Hikaru.

They all turned to Ranma all thinking the same thing.

"Don't look at me." Said Ranma.

"You might have a Hentai Horde." Said Akane patting his shoulder.

Thankfully it wasn't as any of them expected as they all stopped at Alex and not Ranma.

"Alex! Please join the soccer team!" said one girl.

"Please you are awesome!" said another.

"Please we will be able to take home the championship with you." said Tomo.

"What?" asked Alex confused.

Alex got into a conversation before class abut the soccer team. She managed to finish it before class started.

"So what was that about?" asked Hikaru.

"Just wanted me to join the soccer team." Said Alex, "I saw no."

"Why?" asked Ran.

"I just don't feel like joining the team." Said Alex.

"Oh come on there has to be a reason." Said Ran.

"I don't need a reason for this." Muttered Alex.

"Come on, let's just drop this." Said Akane.

She knew why she didn't want to join the soccer team, it had nothing to do with the actual sport… or even because she was "American."

It was because she hated being human.

That day during lunch, the soccer team once again met.

"So did Alex give a reason for not joining?" asked a girl.

"She didn't want to join." Said Tomo, "And she didn't give a reason."

"Hey! You have P.E. With her, can you ask her if it's because it's American?" asked one girl.

"Fine…" said Tomo.

Later that day they had P.E. which wasn't' soccer that day. Instead it was track that day.

Hey it was better than having someone dominate with out anyone else getting hurt.

"Hey Alex." Said Tomo, "Can you please give me a reason why you're not joining the team."

"It's my own business." Said Alex.

"Stop bothering her." Said Akane.

"That's right." Said Ukyo, "It's her own business if he doesn't want to join the soccer team."

"Fine…" sighed Tomo, "But answer me this… is it because you're American?"

There was an awkward silence…

"What?" asked Alex with a sweat drop.

"Good… it's not because you're American…" said Tomo.

Tomo left leaving the three confused.

"What was that about?" asked Alex.

"Americans have a reputation for not liking soccer." Said Akane.

"I see…" said Alex.

"I have feeling this will make it worse." Said Ukyo with a sweat drop.

That after noon it turned out everyone was busy, so Akane and Alex decided to go to Ukyo's to eat since it wasn't as popular as the Cat Café (yet).

"I see… so that you're problem." Said Ukyo, "I guess it makes sense."

"Have you talked with anyone else about your feelings?" asked Akane, "besides me?"

Alex shook her head no, "They know. But I haven't talked to them about it." Sighed Alex.

"Oh… that makes sense…" said Akane.

"Are you sure you really don't want to join?" asked Ukyo.

Alex became silent.

"I have to use the bathroom." She said.

Both of them sweaty dropped.

"So Akane…" said Ukyo.

"Yeah?" asked Akane.

"Can you give me advice about dates." Said Ukyo.

"Sure…" said Akane, "But why?"

"Well I wanted to go to the Tokyo Dome but Ranma doesn't want to do that for out first date." Said Ukyo.

"Oh I can see why" said Akane blushing slightly, "That's where me and Ranma went for our first date. I think he wants something different."

"Oh I see." Said Ukyo, "Maybe I should look online for something to do."

"Yeah you should." said Akane.

"Okay." Said Ukyo.

Meanwhile in the restroom Alex was washing her face and she looked at herself in the mirror and sighed.

That night in the common room... Apple Bloom had heard about the whole soccer things.

"Is it because she might hurt someone?" asked Apple Bloom.

"No it's not that." Said Twilight, "I think it has to do with the fact she hates being human or she's still homesick."

"Oh… that makes sense." Said Apple Bloom, "Wait did she even tell you?"

"We could tell after we first arrived in this universe." Said Twilight.

"She was really sad, I tried throwing parties for her, but it didn't work." Said Pinkie.

"That's your answer for everything" said Rainbow Dash who sighed, "This is getting worse."

"What do you mean?" asked Twilight.

"I overheard that girl telling the other members of the teams that it's not because Alex is American." Said Rainbow Dash, "They're planning to follow her everywhere until she says yes."

This made everyone sweat drop.

The next day, when they went to school again, Alex was swarmed by the whole soccer team.

"They're going to stalk her, aren't they?" asked Ranma.

"Oh yeah…" said Akane, "I should know…"

"Seriously… what's the Hentai Horde?" asked Ukyo.

"Seriously, don't ask" muttered Ran.

"Well either way…" said Momo, "Looks like it's the return of the Polka Pony!"

With that Momo ran off in a random direction.

"The polka pony?" asked Ukyo.

"You'll see…" said Ran.

That was when Pinkie showed up and began to play the Parasprite polka with the instruments that seemly came out of nowhere.

"Is that okay?" asked Ukyo.

"It's fine…" muttered Hikaru, "It's not the first time she did this."

"I see." Said Ukyo with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile the soccer team was staring at the site of the pony playing the polka.

"Why has it returned?" asked one girl.

"I thought it annoyed the Hentai Horde…" whispered Tomo.

Alex took this to run away from the soccer team while they were distracted by the pink pony playing polka.

Though out the day the whenever Ale would leave class, a member or members of the soccer team would followed her everywhere. Thankfully if this happened Pinkie would show up with her instruments.

That afternoon at the Ucchan's both Alex and Momo were resting.

"Seriously … is it okay?" asked Ukyo, "I mean you're just going around in Pony form like that."

"It's not so bad, most people haven't figured it out yet." Said Momo.

"Most?" asked Alex and Ukyo.

"Never mind that." Said Momo.

"I can't be believe how much lengths you're going to avoid them." Said Ukyo.

"Oh come on, the team is chasing after me." Said Alex.

"It wasn't this bad when the track team wanted Dashie, that's for sure." Said Momo, "Oh I have the perfect idea we have the track team talk to them."

"Why?" asked Alex.

"Because they're not that bad with recruiting." Said Momo.

"That's not a bad idea." Said Alex.

The next day… at the school the girl's soccer team a sack filled with carrots.

"This should be the best way to get rid of the pink polka pony." Said Tomo.

"Hey!" said a voice.

They turned to see a rather tall girl.

"Hey aren't you a member of the track team?" asked Tomo.

"I'm here to talk to you about the whole thing with Alex." Said the tall girl.

"She joined the track team didn't she?" asked Tomo.

"No, she didn't…" said the tall girl, "I was going to tell your recurrent strategy is wrong."

"What?" asked Tomo.

"I'm saying if you're too pushy she won't join." Said the tall girl=.

That was when the soccer team began to cry.

"What…" said the tall girl.

"But we need Alex…" cried Tomo.

The tall girl sweat dropped.

Later that morning the tall girl met with the group from the Tendo Dojo.

"I think you should the soccer team." Said the tall girl.

"What? I thought you were on my side." Said Alex.

"I am… but I guess I should rephrase, I think you should hear them out…" said the tall girl, "They have a very good reason for wanting you join."

"Okay…" said Alex.

That day at lunch, Akane and Shampoo decided to talk to Ukyo about their jealously.

"Really, you're jealous of me and Ranma? "asked Ukyo.

The two nodded.

"You shouldn't be…" said Ukyo, "We were kids… and he thought I was a boy… plus it was more than 10 years ago…"

"I guess it is a little silly." Said Akane.

"I should be jealous of you guys." Said Ukyo.

"What you mean?" asked shampoo.

"You guys with Ranma has done so much together… I can't help but feeling like an outcast." Said Ukyo.

"Oh…" said Akane.

"Shampoo didn't think about that." Said Shampoo.

"I guess we're in the same boat then." Said Akane.

"Yeah…" said Ukyo.

Meanwhile outside.

Alex sweat dropped… "That why you wanted me to join?" asked Alex.

"That's right." Said Tomo.

"There's posters all over." Said another girl.

"There's one behind you." Said a third.

Alex looked at the power and sweat dropped. Now that she thought about they had been all over school.

"No one is good enough." Said Tomo, "So please consider it."

All of them looked at her with big eyes tear filled eyes.

"Fine…" sighed Alex.

The team cheered, causing Alex to sigh.

This was going to be hard.

That evening, Applejack had the announcement about her declension.

"So you ended up joining…" said Twilight.

"It's more than that…" said Applejack.

"What do you mean more?" asked Ranma.

"I'm, now the captain." Said Applejack.

There was a silence.

"What?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"They needed a captain badly, and no one on team felt they were good enough…"

"They quilted you into it, didn't they." Said Akane.

"Pretty mach." Said Applejack.

"Makes sense, they were in last place last year." Sighed Akane.

Applejack sweat dropped when she said that.

"So you're now in charge of a really bad soccer team." Said Twilight.

"It's sounds like the premise of sports movie." Said Ranma with a sweat drop.

Applejack sighed… she wasn't sure if this was going to be a problem or not… but who knew perhaps this would help with her depression.

Also and Akane and Shampoo learned not to be jealous about Ukyo and Ranma… after all, they're friendship was a strange thing…

Next Time: A mysterious man kidnaps both Akane and Shampoo threatening to give them Jusenkyo curses involving cats all to get at Ranma. Who is this person? Is he someone they already know... and why has he kidnapped Ukyo? Find out next time!


	56. They Return

Chapter 56: They Return

Two figured looked at they're prize… something scored off the black market.

"Now don't waste it." Said the shorter of the two figures, "They're still after my head so this is hard to come by."

"I know" said the taller of the two.

"Ranma Saotome will now pay…" said the shorter of the two.

"Um… you don't hate Ranma like I do." Said the taller one.

"I don't…" said the smaller one, "But it's not that I haven't made him suffer before."

The taller figure nodded.

"Let's go get Shampoo first, it will be a great test of your skills." Said Loofah.

The taller figure nodded.

Sometime later, Shampoo was managed a delivery when suddenly she ran over something that made her tires go flat.

"What happen?" asked Shampoo.

She went to see what happened and saw the road was covered in spikes.

"Who do this?" asked Shampoo.

"You have no idea." Said a voice.

She turned to see a figure dressed in a white cloak wearing what appeared to an oni mask.

"Who you?" asked Shampoo.

That was when the cloaked figure lifted his sleeve and several ropes came out of it, Shampoo easily dodged.

"That stupid." Said Shampoo.

That was when the cloaked figured sent out bombs at Shampoo, she did dodge but as it turned out to be smoke bombs. She fell to the ground after breathing them in.

"So you couldn't bare to psychically harm her." Came a voice.

"No… I still can't…" said the cloaked figure, "But for now this is a good compromise."

Sometime later, Alex and Akane were walking home together.

"This soccer thing is hard work." Sighed Alex.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it will turn out fine." Said Akane.

"I really hope so." Sighed Alex, "because I'm in a mighty fine pickle right now if we don't' win one game."

That was when both Akane and Alex got a bad feeling.

That was when the cloaked figured jumped down from a rooftop. He lifted his sleeve and several throwing knives came from it. Both of them dodged them.

"Who are you?" asked Akane.

"It doesn't matter who I am." Said the cloaked figured, "All that matter is that I kidnap you Akane."

"I don't know why but that voice sounds familiar." Thought Alex.

"Why do you want to kidnap me?" asked Akane.

"You'll understand soon." Said the cloaked figure.

That was the cloaked figure threw a metal from his sleeves, the metal ropes hit Akane and tied it self around her.

"What do you think you're doing." Yelled Akane.

The cloaked figured out tape, he walked over to Akane and tapped her mouth shut.

"It's better to keep quiet." Said the cloaked figure.

That was when he dodged a kick from Alex.

"Did you forget about someone." Said Alex.

"I think you should be saying "Somepony."" Said the cloaked figure.

Alex froze.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"You'll know why soon enough." Said the cloaked figure, he took out the same metal rope and tried up Alex the same way as well as he did Akane.

"By the way, if you struggle it will only get tighter." Said the cloaked figure, "So I'd advise against struggling.

The cloaked figure picked up Akane and walked away.

"Why that no good…" muttered Alex.

Sometime later, Ryoga was lost as usual.

"Now where am I?" he muttered.

That was when he tripped over something.

"What did I trip on." Said Ryoga.

"Thank Celestia it's you." Said Alex.

Ryoga ripped the ropes off Alex.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Some weird guy kidnapped Akane." Said Alex, "When I see him next time."

The two decided to go to the Tendo Residence to see if they heard anything, but they hadn't

"What do you mean Akane was kidnapped?" asked Twilight.

"He some sort of metal rope on me. I wasn't able to stop him." Muttered Applejack who had managed to changed back.

"It's okay, it's not your fault." Said Twilight.

"It wasn't just that Twi." Said Applejack., "He knows we're ponies."

"What?" asked Twilight.

Ranma who in the room, "Don't worry we'll save her." Said Ranma.

That was when Nabiki came into the room, "Hey Ranma this letter came into the mailbox." Said Nabiki.

Ranma opened it and read it, he began to sweat.

"I have both of your fiancés. IF you don't meet me by 6 o clock tonight I will splash them with Jusenkyo water, I have every single cat related spring water on me." Read Ranma, "It doesn't matter if you come along… but you must show."

Ranma read the location… and sighed, there was also a picture of Shampoo and Akane tired up, it appeared that Shampoo was unconscious.

"That's weird." Said Twilight, "It says both."

"That kidnapper doesn't know about Ukyo." Said Applejack.

"We have to get the others." Said Twilight.

Meanwhile in an abandoned warehouse Shampoo was coming to.

"What happen." Said Shampoo.

That was when she noticed she was tied to a chair, and someone else was tied to one behind her that person happened to be Akane.

"We were both kidnapped." Said Akane.

"Akane's right." Said the cloaked figure, "I kidnapped both of you to get at Ranma."

"You know Ranma will come to save us." Said Akane.

"That's why I'm hoping." Said the cloaked figure, "I want to see the look on his face when he sees it."

"See what?" asked Shampoo.

The cloak figure pointed to the ceiling. Buckets hung over all of them.

"All of those buckets are filled with water form Jusenkyo." Said the cloaked figure, "Spring of Drowned Cat, Spring of Drowned Tiger, Spring of Drowned Snow Leopold, Spring of Drowned Ocelot, Spring of Drowned Saber toothed tiger… notice the pattern?"

"Cat." muttered Akane.

"That's right… if you try to escape you will get cursed… if Ranma comes to save you he'll be cursed. Heads I win and tail you lose." Said the clacked figure, "What's more if doesn't come here by 6 I'm going to splash you with water any ways…"

"Why you…" growled Shampoo.

"Stupid question, but did you tell Ranma he had to come alone or not…" said Akane.

"Actually I told him to bring anyone." Said the cloaked fire.

"Even Twilight and Luna." Said the cloaked figure.

The cloaked figure sweat dropped.

"Wow… that stupid." Said Shampoo.

"I knew I should have read the letter before you sent it out." Said a voice.

"That voice." Muttered Shampoo, "What you doing here! Loofah!"

That was when Loofah came from the shadows.

"Just over seeing my new apprentice." said Loofah.

"Your new apprentice?" asked Akane.

"What you want with Ranma?" asked Shampoo.

"You'll know soon enough." Said the cloaked figure.

Meanwhile at the Tendo Residence, all of those that weren't there yet had gotten home.

"Who would do such a thing?" muttered Rarity.

"Someone who knows about Jusenkyo, Equestria and Ranma's fear by but has no idea about Ukyo." Said Cologne, "I think I know who the culprit is… but I'm unsure… mostly because it is too smart for him… then again there could be a chance she might really behind it as well."

"Since everyone is here." Said Ranma, "We should go now."

"Wait… we need to plan." Said Princess Luna, "It's clear we need to prepare incase anything goes wrong."

"What do you mean prepare?" asked Ranma.

"It is clear this guy is going to try it turn you into a cat of some kind." Said Princess Luna.

"And with the Cat Fist you'll wind up going insane." Said Cologne.

"Okay… you have a point." Said Ranma.

"All right I have an idea." Said Twilight.

Ranma nodded.

Sometime later, in the location where the two were the two held captive. They waited.

"One hour." Said Loofah.

"He will come… and Ranma will suffer a fate worse than, death. For him anyway." Said cloaked figure.

That was when the doors opened… the ones who were there were Ukyo and Alex.

"What? Where's Ranma?" asked cloaked figure.

"He asked us to see just what's up before hand." Said Ukyo.

"I understand why Applejack is here she wants revenge for tying her up." Said the cloaked figure.

"Yeah… that's it." Said Alex who began to suck her lips and shift her eyes.

"You are a terrible liar." Muttered Ukyo with a sweat drop.

"But I have no idea why you're here." Said the cloaked figure.

"You really have no idea who I am." Said Ukyo brushing her hair back, "I'm Ukyo, and I'm Ranma Honey's third fiancé."

The cloaked man sweat dropped, "What? How did that happen."

"It's a long story involving my dad's okonomiyaki cart." Sighed Ukyo, "I have no idea who you are so I won't go into details."

"Makes sense." Said the cloaked figure.

The cloaked figure, send out a about can be described as assortment of weapons on wires and aimed them for Alex.

Alex however block using her leg, but that didn't mean that it didn't tied them selves around her leg.

"I got you." Said the cloaked figure.

"No you don't." said Alex with a smirk.

She pulled the wire with leg pulling the figure along with them, she pulled so hard in fact that the figure was sent flying though the door.

"Hey!" yelled the cloaked figure.

"Like my decoy." Said a voice.

The cloaked figure jumped, he turned around and saw Ranma.

"Ranma Saotome… what do you mean decoy?" asked Mousse.

"I'm not the getting back type." Said Alex.

"And I could care less that you didn't kidnap me." Said Ukyo.

"So we lured you out of that there building." Said Alex.

"I should have known." Muttered the cloaked figure

"And there's no way I'm going into that building. It's probably booby trapped." Said Ranma.

"What a cowardly technique." Said the cloaked figure.

The cloaked figured threw a punch which Ranma dodged.

Inside the abandoned warehouse, Loofah kept an eyes on everyone thing, just incase she would have to set off one of the water traps.

"So you are behind it." Said a voice.

Loofah turned around and saw Cologne.

"So you found me out." said Loofah.

"I'm not inserted in fight you." Said Cologne.

"What? Why?" asked Loofah.

"If memory serves, there's was another reason you jealous of me…" said Cologne.

Loofah narrowed her eyes at Cologne.

With Akane and Shampoo they watched the fight that was getting started.

That was when a purple dome surrounded by them.

"I was wondering when you going to get here." Said Akane.

"Don't worry, it will be fine." Said Twilight.

Above them, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Princess Luna and Pinkie attached to balloons were cutting the ropes that held the bucket.

"Will Twilight's shield be able to hold out." Said Fluttershy.

"Don't worry, I doubt any of them will get cursed." Said Pinkie.

"I will not stand for it." Muttered Princess Luna.

Loofah turned and saw them dot it.

"Why those…" muttered Loofah.

"Hey Loofah! Sorry I'm late!" yelled Happosai finally showing up.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Loofah.

"Oh come, I remember hearing you had quite the crush on me years ago…" said Happosai.

"Happy?" asked Loofah.

She began to sweat.

Back with the fight, the two enhanced blows.

"I'm much stronger the last time fought." Said the cloaked figure.

"We fought before?" asked Ranma, "I don't remember fighting any like you before."

"Oh really?" asked the cloaked figure.

He removed his mask revealing he was Mousse.

Which wasn't shocking to everyone reading since… but for Ranma and Alex.

"Mousse…" muttered Ranma.

"Who is he?" asked Ukyo.

"He's a boy from Shampoo's village." Said Alex, "Of course he would know about Jusenkyo, about us being and Ranma's fear of cats. Because everyone from Shampoo's village knows."

"I see…" muttered Ukyo.

Back in the warehouse.

"Hey!" yelled Twilight, "Are they all gone?"

"Well there's one or two left but I can't it's good enough." Said Rainbow Dash.

Twilight untied them and lowered the dome.

"All right! Let's go." Said Twilight.

They all left the warehouse.

Mousse saw that they were free.

"Loofah was right. I should have threatened to keep you away." He muttered.

"Wait? Mousse?" asked Twilight.

"Mousse you behind." Said Shampoo.

"Of course I was, Ranma dominated our fight." Said Mousse, "HE doesn't deserve you."

"So you try curse me." Said shampoo.

"I'm sorry, but I doubt Ranma would have let you get cursed." Said mousse.

That was when Shampoo slapped.

"Stupid Mousse." Muttered Shampoo.

"We're going." Said Shampoo.

Ukyo was confused.

"Mousse is also in love with Shampoo." Said Alex.

"Ah…" said Ukyo nodding.

"Looks like we didn't need you." Said Ranma to Ryoga and Rarity.

"Oh…" sighed Rarity putting away a giant hat, "Maybe next time."

"Yeah." Said Ryoga putting away his umbrella.

"Oh… she's as old as you are." Said Happosai as he and Cologne were leaving the warehouse.

"Sorry to say." Laughed cologne.

Mousse was in shock, he watched them, leave, he looked inside to see if there were any buckets left, he saw one left. He grabbed it using one of his weapons,

"Spring of Drowned Tiger Cub." Read Mousse,

He ran outside with the bucket.

"I will never forgive you Ranma…" said Mousse.

He aimed the water for Akane.

Mousse laughed at the water was about to hit Akane.

Or it world have had it not hit a blue barrier.

"You really though we would not have a created another barrier?" asked Princess Luna.

Mousse fell to the ground.

"Come on let's find some cold water so no one will see you." Said Ranma.

Mousse sighed and went to find Loofah, who was in shock on the floor.

"Why is so old?" asked Loofah.

Later that night, they were contemplating what to do next.

"I think it was a little too soon to send you out." Sighed Loofah.

"Yeah…" said Mousse.

"They now know we're working together." Sighed Loofah, "Perhaps we can find someone else to help us."

"Who?" asked Mousse.

"I don't know…" said Loofah.

But that person is out there.

Ironically it would be the next series of events that would gibe the two their next ally.

Next Time: Someone from Ukyo's old school show up... turns out this person was in love with Ukyo... Now this person decides to compete with Ranma for Ukyo's affections... But will happen when Ukyo turns down this person? Find out next time!

A/N: I was debating how to end this chapter... whether or not I should give Akane the curse of Spring of Drowned Tiger Cub. in the end I decided against it... it was a hard choose to make... so yeah...


	57. Why Does He Wear a Sailor Fuku

Chapter 57: Why Does He Wear a Sailor Fuku

Ranma-Chan was walking down the street while reading a letter she had gotten in her shoe locker earlier.

"Dear Ranma, I'm coming to kill you, sighed Tsubasa Kurenai." Read Ranma-Chan.

"Who's Tsubasa?" asked Akane.

"No clue." Said Ranma-Chan.

That was when Momo looked at a nearby mailbox.

"Hey, that mailbox just moved." Said Momo.

"Oh Pinkie that's ridiculous… mailboxes don't…" said Hikaru.

But before she could finish her sentence, the mailbox yelled out "CHARGE!" and aimed itself at Ranma.

"Move…" mumbled Hikaru with a sweat drop.

Ranma dodged the mailbox, causing it to crash, she then whacked it with a nearby telephone pole.

"Why did you hit it with a telephone pole?" asked Chiyo.

"It's a mail box, it shouldn't be walking." Said Ranma-Chan.

That was when someone came out of the mailbox, it was a pretty girl with brown hair inside wearing a pink Sailor Fuku.

"Why you… Ranma" growled the girl, before collapsing.

This made everyone sweat drop.

"What just happened?" asked Alex with a sweat drop.

"You know her?" asked Akane.

"Never seen her in my life." Said Ranma-Chan.

"What's going on?" asked Ukyo showing up.

That was when she saw the girl.

"Tsubasa…" she whispered she turned to the group, "I need your help!"

"What do you mean?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"Okey Dokey Loki!" said Momo not caring what it was.

They watched as Ukyo and Momo stuffed the girl into a trashcan, which Ukyo used her spatula to launch to who knows where.

Ukyo turned to the group which consisted of Hikaru, Momo, Ranma-Chan, Akane, Alex and Chiyo.

"I should explain myself, shouldn't I?" asked Ukyo.

They all nodded…

Ukyo sighed and they all went to her restaurant.

"It all happened back at my old school, Tsubasa would always lavish me with gifts and asking me out for a date. I got sick of it so I told Tsubasa that I had a fiancé." Said Ukyo.

"But you hated me at the time." Said Ranma-Chan.

"Yeah…" laughed Ukyo, "Anyways Tsubasa counted to bug me so I finally sent a picture of you."

"Girl Ranma or Boy Ranma?" asked Hikaru.

"Girl Ranma." Said Ukyo.

"So now I have a crazy girl after me…" sighed Ranma-Chan, "Great…"

"But Tsubasa is a boy, not a girl." Said Momo.

"Oh come that's ridiculous… there's no way Tsubasa is a boy." Said Ran.

"Actually…" said Ukyo, "I was posing as a boy for a while to such an extent I went to an all boys school…"

There was an awkward silence. Well actually awkward wasn't an understatement, the line accidently broke their brains as they processed how such a boy can be that pretty.

"You guys all right?" asked Ukyo.

"It's just like when Naruto found out Haku was guy." Laughed Momo.

"Oh Ukyo!" yelled Tsubasa suddenly, "I'm much prettier than that fiancé of yours…"

They made everyone jump in surprise.

"What the…" said Ranma.

That was when Hikaru had an idea.

"Ukyo is a girl." Said Hikaru.

Ukyo blinked, why didn't she think of that.

"She's right, I am a girl." Said Ukyo.

"I knew that." Said Tsubasa.

Ukyo sweat dropped, "You're strait?" asked Ukyo in disbelief.

"Of course I am, I knew you were a girl the whole time." Said Tsubasa.

"But… but… the sailor fuku!" yelled Ukyo.

"What? I like dressing up like a girl." Said Tsubasa.

Ukyo was nursing a headache.

"This is getting weird." Said Alex with a sweat drop.

"Weird things always happen." Said Momo.

"Weirder than usual." Said Alex.

Tsubasa turned to Ranma.

"You know your fiancé is ugly." Said Tsubasa.

Ranma-Chan sighed, "Look I'm not a girl… and I'm not ugly." Said Ranma-Chan.

She took out a thermos, and poured it out herself turning her back into a guy

"Why was Ranma in his cursed form?" asked Ukyo.

"Long story." Sighed Hikaru.

"Oh so you like to cross dress too!" said Tsubasa.

"It's a curse." Muttered Ranma.

"Whatever." Said Tsubasa.

Tsubasa began to leave, "I will win over you, my dear, dear Ukyo! You will see." He said.

That was when Ran finally did it. She started busting out laughing.

"At least you held it long enough." Said Alex with a sweat drop.

"Great… another guy who wants to go after me just because I'm engaged to the guy he likes." Said Ranma.

"Try not to beat him up too badly this time." Said Akane.

"Remember what happened with Mousse." Said Alex.

"Of course I remember, that was a few days ago." Said Ranma.

"Oh right…" said Alex.

That night they told Shampoo and Rarity about what happened.

"So you there's a boy… who looks like a girl who's in love with Ukyo?" asked Rarity.

"Too, too funny." Laughed Shampoo.

"It's not that funny." Said Ukyo.

"So is it true he can easily be mistaken for a girl?" asked Rarity.

"Yeah. We all thought he was a girl." Said Ranma.

"Who knows maybe you'll be able to see him." Said Rainbow Dash.

The next morning as the group who lived in the Tendo Residence arrived Tsubasa disgusted as a statue came running at Ukyo.

"Will you stop that?" asked Ukyo hitting the statue.

That was when Tsubasa came out of the "statue"

"Oh Ukyo." Cried Tsubasa.

"Oh wow! It's a girl." Said a random boy.

"It's a cute one too." Said another random boy.

"Actually…" said Momo, "That's a boy."

Everyone who saw him shuddered.

"He's prettier than Sakura!" yelled Emi.

Shou slapped her five when she said that.

"Even I was almost mistaken that was a girl." Mumbled Belle.

"Shampoo really creep out right now." Said Shampoo.

"I told you, I'm already engaged with Ran-Chan." Said Ukyo.

"Oh that ugly cross dresser." Muttered Tsubasa.

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle back?" asked Ranma.

"You'll see." Said Tsubasa.

That was when Tsubasa took out flyers. The flyer competition between Ranma and Tsubasa. Which ever the girls thought was cuter would win, and the way to do that was buy Ukyo's okonomiyaki.

But it didn't help that Tsubasa was shown to be cute, while Ranma was drawn poorly on the filer.

"That's right! I will own you!" yelled Tsubasa coming out of locker.

"Oh my word… you do look like a girl." Said Belle.

"Shampoo almost fooled." Muttered Shampoo with a sweat drop.

"Who told you could do that?" asked Ukyo hitting Tsubasa.

"But Ukyo…" said Tsubasa.

"Then again it could be a boost in business." Said Ukyo, "So who knows…"

"You certainly changed your mind quickly." Said Akane.

"Hey, business is business, right?" asked Ukyo.

"All right!" said Tsubasa, "Are you ready Ranma?"

"I'm ready." Said Ranma.

"This one of those things that's going to get really stupid, really quickly isn't it?" asked Akane.

"Oh yeah." Said Hikaru.

That day during lunch the two were all set.

"All right! Get, get set! Go!" said Ukyo.

The race was on and quite a few girls went to Ranma…

None went to Tsubasa.

"Oh come on… what does he have that I don't have?" asked Tsubasa.

"Hey!" said Emi.

"Would you like to buy my okonomiyaki?" asked Tsubasa.

"Quick question, are you an otaku?" asked Emi.

"No… why?" asked Tsubasa.

"So you're not an otaku…" said Emi with a sweat drop, "You're just really creepy then."

Tsubasa froze when she said that.

Emi walked towards Ranma, "Yo! Ranma! Got one for me?"

"Sure thing Emi!" said Ranma.

Tsubasa went to mope... eventually the contest was over.

He decided to mop dressed like a tree.

"Looks like someone needs some cheering up!" said Momo.

Tsubasa looked up at Momo.

"Oh… hi." Said Tsubasa wiping tears away from his eyes, "Do you think I'm cute?"

"Maybe if you didn't look like a girl." Said Momo.

Tsubasa sweat dropped.

"You're a cute girl you know." Said Tsubasa.

"What?" asked Momo with a sweat drop.

"So what's you're name." said Tsubasa.

That was when Ranma punched Tsubasa out of the tree costume.

"Hey! What was that for!" yelled Tsubasa.

"Please don't hit on Her." Sighed Ranma.

"Why if she likes me." Said Tsubasa.

"I don't like you… I just like cheering people up." Said Momo.

Tsubasa hung his head in shame and walked away.

"What was that about?" asked Ranma.

"I don't know." Said Momo.

That night in the common room Twilight was making sure everyone did their homework.

"Come on Twilight… do we really have to do this?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I don't want you guys to fall behind." Said Twilight.

"She's a real slave driver." Said Ranma.

"I know…" sighed Rarity.

"And aren't you only attending to pose as normal human girls." Said Ukyo.

"Yes… but this Is Twilight we're talking about." Said Rarity.

Pinkie on the other hand started laughing as she was reading manga.

"Why doesn't she have to do her homework?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"She already finished." Said Twilight.

This made everyone sweat drop.

That was when suddenly the door slammed open and what appeared to be an umbrella Yokai came in. Making everyone sweat drop. IT of course was Tsubasa in disguise.

"Oh Ukyo I was looking all over for you." Said Tsubasa.

He froze when she saw the ponies.

"What's with the ponies." Said Tsubasa, "They're too good to be costumes."

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Should we tell him?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Minds as well…" sighed Twilight.

Sometime later Tsubasa (no longer than weird costume) sat there blinking.

"Well I guess an alternate universe filled with talking Ponies is just as easy to buy as aliens and ghosts." Said Tsubasa.

This made everyone sweat drop.

"Wow… you're taking it easier than I did." Said Akane.

"By the way, what did you want?" asked Ukyo.

"Oh yeah.." said Tsubasa, "I know I'm not as cute as Ranma… but can you please give me a second chance… Please, please, please… just go on one date with me." Said Tsubasa.

Ukyo sighed, "Fine just one date…" said Ukyo.

"Hurray!" cheered Tsubasa, "What a wonderful day!"

Tsubasa skipped outside.

Princess Luna walked passed him.

"Who was that girl who just came skipping out?" asked Princess Luna.

"That was Tsubasa." Said Ukyo.

"Oh my…" said Princess Luna, "I thought you were joking that he was a pretty boy."

Afterward, they decided to talk.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Akane.

"I'm going to go on one date then finally break it off with him." Said Ukyo.

There was an awkward silence.

"Please follow me and prevent him from doing any do perverted." Said Ukyo.

This made everyone sweat drop.

That Sunday, Tsubasa waited in the park with a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey! Tsubasa!" called out Ukyo in a rather pretty blue dress.

Tsubasa began to blush bright red.

"Wow… you look really good." Said Tsubasa.

"Rarity wouldn't let me leave the house unless I had something gender appropriate." Said Ukyo who was thinking "I'm going to kill you Rarity."

Belle who was watching with the others shuddered.

"What's wrong?" asked Hikaru.

"I just got a strange chill all of a sudden." Said Belle.

"Okay we have to watch him like a hawk." Said Ranma.

They nodded…

They decided to site by the fountain for a bit.

"So…" Tsubasa began to say.

He grabbed Ukyo hands.

However a bunch of birds began to swoop in and started attack him.

"Wow…" said Ukyo, "Not what I would have expected."

When the birds stopped attacking.

"You okay?" asked Ukyo.

"I'm fine…" said Tsubasa.

In the hidden bushes, the bird all flew to Chiyo, who all thanks her feathered friends.

"Thank you so much for the help." Said Chiyo.

"That scares me a little." Said Akane.

"I can't blame you." Said Alex.

They watched as Ukyo and Tsubasa and Ukyo headed to the next destination.

"They're moving." Said Ran.

"Come on." Said Ranma.

They ended up as a movie theater. They went inside… Tsubasa knew this was the perfect moment.

As he did however he felt candy pelt him whenever he tired something.

Afterwards the left the theater and Tsubasa had to get thing out of his hair.

"Um… I have to use the restroom." Said Ukyo.

"Good ahead, I have to get M&Ms out of my hair." Said Tsubasa.

Ukyo met with the group…

"The next place is where I let him down." Said Ukyo.

"So you don't need us any more?" asked Akane.

"No." said Ukyo, she then looked at Chiyo, "Seriously how did you get the birds to attack him?"

"Oh I know them from the neighborhood." Said Chiyo.

"I see…" said Ukyo with a sweat drop.

After meet up, Ukyo led Tsubasa to the Cat Café.

"Here." Said Diana giving them their noodles.

Diana left the two alone.

"There's something I need to tell you." Said Ukyo.

"What?" asked Tsubasa.

"This will be the only date." Said Ukyo.

Tsubasa was surprised.

"But why?" asked Tsubasa.

"I don't like you… not one bit." Said Ukyo, "You're annoying and I told you a million times I didn't want to date you. Yet you continued to stalk me."

"I was…" whispered Tsubasa.

"Don't say it! What you did was creepy. I mean half the time I had to watch my to see if you were around." Said Ukyo, "I was scared sometimes…"

"But…" said Tsubasa, "My dear, dear Ukyo… I looked for you so… and…"

"I'm in love with Ranma." Said Ukyo, "Please understand that I don't love you."

It was then Tsubasa truly knew it… he could tell Ukyo meant her words.

He started crying then ran away.

The group hat interfered with the date decided to go to the Cat Café just to see what was going on was surprised when Tsubasa ran out of the restaurant.

"Wait…" said Chiyo.

"Don't." said Ukyo coming out the restaurant.

"Remember what I told you about when Pinkie tried to cheer him up." Said Ranma.

"Don't worry… he'll find someone to love him. I'm sure of it." Said Ukyo.

"Someone who doesn't minds girly looking cross dressers." Said Ran with a sweat drop.

What they didn't know was someone else watched the whole date… and decided to follow Tsubasa.

Meanwhile Tsubasa sat alone crying on a swing set.

"Poor child… I saw everything that happened." Said a voice.

"I don't hate her…" said Tsubasa, "I can't…"

"Perhaps if you got your revenge on Ranma." Said the voice.

"That does sound interested… but Ranma is a marital artist… I can't beat him." Said Tsubasa.

"Unless you had the training." Said the voice.

Tsubasa looked up and the voice turned out to be Loofah.

"I could use a female appliance." Said Loofah.

"I'm a boy." Said Tsubasa.

Loofah blinked, "Okay then…" was her response, "Either way… I believe I can teach you the moves to defeat Ranma…"

"Thank you." Said Tsubasa.

As they headed back to the Tendo Residence, Ukyo got a weird chill.

"What's wrong?" asked Ranma.

"I don't know… but it feels like something bad just happened." Said Ukyo.

They didn't know was things was going to get worse for Ranma… and they didn't even know it yet…

Next Time: When Discord decides to mess with Pinkie, he ends up mentally scared thanks to an anime. Because of that he decides to torment the anime club with anime characters that he's brought to life. Will the anime club be able to fight them off? Find out next time!


	58. Anime Man, It Messes With You

Edit: Almost forgot! It's hurray! 50,000 hits! I'm so happy! It's the third fic that ever reached that point. And I hope to see more hit soon!

Chapter 58: Anime Man, It Messes With You

Pinkie looked at the disk in front of her, Emi had lent her the Blu-ray for the second time, after hearing that Pinkie wasn't sure about watching episode three of that particular series.

Thanks to her nightmares… and combined with the death in the in the episode might bring up her nightmares due to the cake being the cause of both in a way… Pinkie took a breath and knew what she had to do.

"I've seen this episode and seen picture of the scene online! I'm watching it!" said Pinkie.

Half way though the episode Discord appeared behind Pinkie. He wanted to do something to surprise her that was when he saw she was watching the anime.

"You know… I really need to see what this amine thing Pinkie likes is." He thought.

So he silently watched behind her, thankful that no one came into the room. From what he gathered it was a one of those magical girl shows. It was about a pink haired girl who could make a wish to become one from what he gathered in the conversations… and that the Magical Girls were rivals to each other… he knew it's what he got for coming in midway though the episode…

That was when the scene happened… the scene Pinkie was dreading…

That was when both of them watched as the giant clown caterpillar monster bit off the magical girl's head…

"Oh wow…" whispered Pinkie, "It wasn't as bad as I thought."

That was when she noticed Discord who was frozen.

"What was that that?" he asked.

"Puella Magi Madoka Magica… it's a deconstruction of the magical girl genre. It's really dark and scary at time. But it's so good. Emi's right, I can't be watching happy stuff all the time." Said Pinkie.

Discord's eyes twitched as Pinkie went back to watching the scene the character Homura fighting Charlotte and defeating her. He decided to snap himself out of the room, while Momo decided to watch the next episode (even if she saw a lot of times before).

In an unknown location he mused what to do.

'What should I do?" he asked, "I know!"

He began to laugh evilly.

The next day after school, the anime club was having it's Brigade Day… which meant to was more of a spot to hang out do whatever, it was inspired by the S.O.S. Brigade since they often did whatever in the clubroom

"Here." Said Momo giving the disc back to Emi, "I'm so glad I finally saw the episode."

"You're welcome." Said Emi, "And I'm so glad you saw it…"

"I can't believe that you like that one." Said Shou.

"Hey just because you don't like something Momo can't like it." Said Emi.

Meanwhile the other members of the club did they did their own thing.

Megumi was listening to music while reading some Yaoi.

Shingo was planning revenge against a certain someone.

While the other two Arashi and Hiro as they were named were playing the Pokémon TCG.

"You know Shingo…" said Arashi who was a tall and lanky senor, "I don't care if Hikaru got a hirer score in the test."

"Of course you don't, you didn't lose to some poser." Said Shingo.

"Hey! Twilight has a problem with tests!" said Momo getting into the conversation.

"That's what she tells you." Said Shingo.

"No, I know…" said Momo.

"Whatever." Said Shingo.

That was when they heard a strange gurgling sound from Hiro, who was a buff juror, he blushed slightly.

"Um… I have to use the bathroom." Said Hiro.

"Go…" said Arashi, "You know I won't do anything to teach."

Hiro nodded and he got up to go. He opened the door and he yelled.

"What's wrong?" asked Emi.

They saw that the door way didn't lead to the hallway… well the hallway to the club area to the school but rather a creepy dark looking place.

"What is this?" asked Megumi.

That was when the suddenly they heard the sound of someone snapping and the room shifted to such a way that everyone was forced into this strange hallway that somewhat resembled a cave.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Emi.

"I'm fine." Said Shou.

"Me too." Said Shingo.

"What/s going on?" asked Arashi.

That was when they heard laughing.

"Oh man this is priceless." Laughed Discord appearing.

"Discord." Said Momo, "What are you doing here?"

"What I can't get revenge after you showed me that anime?" asked Discord.

"I didn't show it you." Said Momo.

"Yeah, yeah… whatever…" said Discord, "Anyways, I have summoned certain things from anime you love… 7 being from 6 anime… if you can defeat them then you are free."

"I have a question for you." Said Megumi, "Who are you?"

There was an awkward silence.

"Ask Pinkie Pie." Sighed Discord.

He snapped his claw and disappeared.

They all looked at Momo with sweat drops.

"He's an evil thing named Discord who likes to cause Chaos." Said Momo, "He was the one who caused the chocolate rain… it's a long story."

"Makes sense." Said Shou realizing it must have been something from her home universe.

"So do we really have to fight off whatever he sends after us?" asked Hiro.

"Don't I think we can get though it!" said Emi, Emi took out her staff, Shou took out his key blade replica and Momo took out her Sode no Shirayuki replica.

And they all decided to go look for whatever they're supposed to fight in a group.

"So Momo, what does that thing do?" asked Hiro.

Momo shrugged, "He just does whatever…"

"I see…" said Hiro.

"Does he even have power to even bring anime characters to this world?" asked Hiro.

"Oh yeah if he can create clones he can do that." Said Momo.

"And you enemies with him?" asked Shingo.

"I really don't want to know." Said Megumi.

That was when a strange energy ball hit nearby, knocking them to the ground.

"What was that." Said Shingo.

They looked up and saw Mewtwo.

"Oh it's just Mewtwo." Said Hiro.

They realized what he just said.

"Holy crap! It's Mewtwo." Said Hiro.

"Well, well it looks like we found you." Said a voice.

They turned to see Gin Ichimaru who was standing with Zabuza Momochi.

"Gin from Bleach and Zabuza from Naruto." Said Shingo.

"Well… that's interesting." Said Arashi.

"That's right were look all over for you." Said another voice.

They turned to see Ryoko Asakura and Viluy.

"Oh wow characters from Sailor Moon and Haruhi." Said Momo.

"This going to end well." Said Megumi.

"Let the fun being!" yelled yet another voice.

They turned to see Buggy the Clown…

"Cool Buggy!" said Shou.

"We are fight for our lives here!" yelled Emi.

"You do have a point." Said Alvida walking next to Buggy.

"Two characters from One Piece?" asked Hiro.

"Well that thing did mention 6 anime." Pointed out Arashi.

"If you want to get back to your world you have to beat us first." Said Buggy.

"All right!" said Emi taking charge since she was the president of the anime club, "Okay, I will fight Alvida, Shou will take Buggy, Momo you take Ryoko, Megumi you take Vilify, Shingo you take Gin, Hiro you take Zabuza, Arashi you take Mewtwo…"

"We're going to loose aren't we?" asked Arashi.

"Oh yeah…" said Shingo.

"I don't know, I think I might be able to stand a chance." Said Hiro.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Emi.

They nodded… All of the members of the anime club stood in front of their opponents.

With Megumi fight...

"So you really think you stand a chance against my mosaic buster?" asked Bratty.

"Yes… yes I do…" said Megumi.

"Oh really, what do you think you can do?" asked Viluy.

"Oh… destroy that thing of your." asked Megumi.

"Will that be easy?" asked Viluy.

"It should be…" said Megumi, "I should point out that I'm not the best in my group that knows martial arts in fact I'm the 5th best fighter since Shingo and Arashi are nothing…"

"So then you aren't anything." Said Viluy.

She sent her attack at Megumi who dodged but gracefully dodging in air.

"Anything Goes Martial Arts Ballet…" said Megumi.

Viluy gritted her teeth.

Meanwhile with Shingo and Gin…

"Shoot to Kill! Shinso!" called out Gin.

Shingo dodged it while shouting.

"I'm going to die aren't I?" asked Shingo, "At least I've already thought out my final words."

Meanwhile Arashi stared at Mewtwo.

"Tell me… what part of canon are you from?" asked Arashi.

"I don't know what you mean." Muttered Mewtwo.

"Well I'm screwed." Thought Arashi.

Mewtwo sent out a psychic blast at Arashi who barely dodged.

Meanwhile with Hiro, Zabuza swiped his giant sword at Hiro who managed to not only dodge but the dull part with both his hands causing Zabuza to struggle.

"You certainty are a strong one…" said Zabuza.

"I'm the 3rd Strongest Fighter in the anime club… I'm not the most discipline… but I am a good fighter." Said Hiro.

That was when Hiro farted, causing him to blush.

"By the way… if I poop it's not because of fear… but rather another reason." Said Hiro.

Zabuza couldn't help it but he sweat dropped.

With Emi she stared at Alvida.

"You really think that you can hit me with that little stick of yours." Said Alvida.

She looked at Alvida and hit her leg really hard.

"That hurt!" she yelled.

"All right!" said Emi, "That's why I'm number 4!"

"What?" asked Alvida.

"Just never mind." Said Emi, "You know it's only yours skin that slippery, right?"

Alvida paled when she said that.

"Let's have some fun… shall we?" asked Emi.

With Shou's fight, he tried to hit Buggy with his Key Blade, but Buggy kept dodging with his Bara Bara powers.

"Hahahaha! You think you hit me with that blade?" asked Buggy.

"I won't stop fighting." said Shou.

On the inside he was smirking, he knew exactly how to be Buggy but he had to lure Buggy in that false sense of security though.

"I hear you friends bragging about how strong they are." Said Buggy , "I bet you're the weakest."

"Actually no… I'm the second strongest." Said Shou, "You see we're Otaku… we're not the strongest, but most of us can fight… Megumi only martial arts because her teacher forces it on her… she's number 5… Emi can fight but limits her self so she doesn't hurt her drawing hand, which makes her number 4, Hiro is physically strong which makes him number three and I know how to handle the Keyblade after constantly playing the Kingdom Hearts Games…"

"So then who's the strongest fighter then?" taunted Buggy, "The lanky guy?"

"No… she might not be a fighter in the traditional sense… but she is amazing and can kick someone's ass if wanted to." Said Shou.

"Who's that?" asked Buggy.

"Pinkie." Answered Shou.

With Momo's fight, she dodged Ryoko's knife thrust.

"You won't be able to escape me for long." Said Ryoko.

"Oh I have a quick question!" said Momo, "Which version are you the Melancholy or Disappearance version…"

"Why does that matter?" asked Ryoko.

"I just wanted to know." Said Momo.

"Okay…" said Ryoko.

Meanwhile just outside Furinkan High, both the Track Team and the girl's soccer team just came back from a run.

"So both of our team were out?" asked Ran, "That's a weird coincidence."

"Yeah." Said Alex as both team entered the school grounds.

"Oh I was waiting for you two!" said Sayuri who was waiting for Ran and Alex.

"What's wrong?" asked Ran.

"It's the anime club's room." Said Sayuri.

"What do you mean?" asked Alex.

She led Alex, Ran and whoever from either team who was interested in what was going on to the anime clubroom. They saw a bunch of students gathered and saw were box shaped distortion where the anime club's doorway was.

"Now what's going on?" asked Alex.

"I don't know…" said Sayuri, "But no can get in."

"Hey isn't that weird friend a member of the anime club?" asked Tomo.

"She is." Said Ran.

Elsewhere Discord smirked, he minds as well let the two into his game… after all, he was feeling kind of sorry for Arashi and Shingo.

He snapped his claw and both Alex and Ran were brought into the space.

"Where are we?" asked Ran.

"I have no idea." Said Alex.

That was when they heard Discord's laughter.

"You can help your friends n the game if you want, it's your choice." Came Discord's voice.

Ran sighed, "Of course he'd be behind it." Muttered Ran.

"Let's go help find Pinkie and her club friends." Sighed Alex.

Ran nodded and they went to search for the club.

Meanwhile with Hiro's battle he was in a tug of war with Zabuza.

That was when Hiro felt his body do something…

"Bring my brown pants!" he yelled.

Needless to say, Zabuza was disgusted.

Meanwhile with Megumi's fight, she was still dodging the mosaic buster with beautiful jumps.

Back with Emi, Alvida decided to strike back with her iron mace, Emi barely dodged and had to perform her "Epic Hiyori Fall" to prevent from landing on her hand.

"IS that all you got?" asked Alvida.

"I will defeat you! To protect my club!" yelled Megumi.

With Shou's fight… Buggy conceited to dodge Shou's attacks, but Shou's knew he still had the upper hand.

With Momo the two started fighting sword to knife.

"Why haven't you tried anything weird yet?" asked Momo.

"What do you mean?" asked Ryoko.

"You know like turning something into something else… like desks into spikes!" said Momo.

"There aren't any desks here." Said Ryoko.

"I know… but something like that." Said Momo.

That was when Momo managed to push the knife out of Ryoko's hand.

"How were you able to do that?" asked Ryoko confused.

Momo shrugged.

Ryoko's eyes twitched…

"It's too bad you're not the version from Haruhi-Chan… because that version is funny!" said Momo.

"Will you stop that!" yelled Ryoko.

"I guess I should use my final move shouldn't I?" asked Momo.

That was when she took out the party canon and shot Ryoko with it.

"Why you…" muttered Ryoko who fell the ground.

That was when due to the strange mix of interacting with Momo and being created by Discord got to her. She began to glow.

Meanwhile however Shingo was in a standing again the wall.

"With my last breath I curse Hikaru Hakumei!" yelled Shingo.

Gin smirked… and was about to stab Shingo. When a rainbow blur managed to grab Shingo and save him.

Shingo looked up and saw it was Ran.

"Thank you…" said Shingo surprised.

"Not a problem." Said Ran.

She looked at Gin.

"Who's this guy?" asked Ran.

Shingo sighed, "That's right you're a jock, you wouldn't know." Said Shingo.

Ran sweat dropped.

"Well I guess this will make things more interesting." Said Gin.

Meanwhile Alex saw Arashi run from the psychic blasts.

He grabbed Alex's arm when he saw her.

"Thank you for saving me… but you're just as much doomed at I am." He said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Alex.

Both of them dodged another psychic blast.

"You would be a fighting type Pokémon…" said Arashi, "And fighting types are weak against psychic types… and what's more is that Mewtwo… the strongest Pokémon fro the first Generation!"

"We're in trouble." Said Alex.

"That we are!" said Arashi.

Back with Momo... the bright flash of light was gone…

Standing in front of her was Ryoko Achakura AKA: The version from Haruhi-Chan.

"Oh no! What just happened!" yelled Ryoko Achakura.

She then looked at Momo and began to freak out.

"Oh no! Oh no! I give up! I am defeated!" said Ryoko Achakura.

With that Ryoko Achakura was defeated in flash of light.

Meanwhile with Hiro, he sighed.

"I hate to ask you this but can you use one of you water Justus to…" said Hiro.

Something inside Zabuza broke.

"I am defeated." Said Zabuza.

He vanished with a bright flash of light.

"I can't balm him…" mumbled Hiro.

Meanwhile, with Megumi's fight, she once again leapt out of the way, she decided to now jump onto her opponents outstretched arm. She landed on it, caused Viluy to fall under her weight, while at the same time crushing the Mosaic Buster.

"Why you…" muttered Viluy.

"I saw what happened in the anime." Said Megumi, "Now which way is better, you admitting defeat or you being killed by you own device."

Viluy gritted her teeth, "I admit defeat." She muttered.

She disappeared in a flash of light.

With Shingo and Ran, Ran dodged Gin's attacks, while Shingo got an idea.

"That's it!" said Shingo.

Shingo walked over to the fighting area.

"Stop this fight!" yelled Shingo.

Gin looked at him.

"I have to point something out here." said Shingo, "The only reason why you joined Aizen was because you were planning to back stab him eventually! However in this universe you're not working for Aizen but that thing Discord! So tell me… why are you fighting us?"

"Oh you know about…" said Gin.

"Of course I do…" said Shingo, "I am the best when it comes to anime knowledge! Well not the best, but I do pride myself in it."

"Oh well." Said Gin, "It was fun while it last, I am defeated."

Gin vanished in a ball of light.

"I will find a way to defeat you Hikaru Hakumei… if it's the last thing I do…" muttered Shingo.

"Didn't you also lose to Pinkie?" asked Ran.

"I did, but I don't care about losing to her… she's a hardcore Otaku…" said Shingo.

"I see…" said Ran with a sweat drop.

With Emi she continued to the work the leg… eventually she caused Alvida to fall to the ground, she placed the tip of her staff on Alvida's breast.

"Admit defeat now… " said Emi.

"Fine…" muttered Alvida's, "I am defeated."

She much like the other creations of Discord disappeared.

With Shou and his fight it was time for him to finally show Buggy what he can really do.

He aimed at attack true and struck Buggy's… uh… Buggy Balls!

"Why you!" yelled buggy, "That was a cheap shot!"

"Well sorry but I'm, not going to listen to some bad guy pirate about cheap shots!" said Shou.

Shou once again hit Buggy in the Buggy Balls again, causing Buggy to scream.

Buggy was in so much pain that he had to say it…

"I am defeated." Said Buggy.

He disappeared in a flash of light.

Those that won managed to gather together.

"Oh hey Dashie! What are you doing here?" asked Momo.

"Discord brought me and Applejack in here." Sighed Ran.

"Where is Alex anyways?" asked Shou.

That was when both Alex and Arashi were flung from far away.

"Oh that's right! Mewtwo is here…" said Shingo.

Everyone but Ran sweat dropped… after all they were dealing with Mewtwo, who was one of the strongest Pokémon. Ran helped up Alex while Shingo helped up Arashi.

"Thanks." Said Alex.

"Yeah…" said Arashi.

"How are we going to defeat Mewtwo?" asked Shou.

"With this!" said Momo taking something out from somewhere.

"Is that a Master Ball?" asked Megumi with a sweat drop.

"Sure is!" said Momo.

She tossed it at Mewtwo, it hit, catching Mewtwo inside of it.

"All right!" cheered Momo.

"Where did you get that?" asked Megumi.

"You still haven't gotten used to her yet, have you?" asked Ran.

"No…" sighed Megumi.

"All right!" cheered Momo giving the v is victory sign, "I caught a Mewtwo!"

That was when Discord appeared and snapped his claw causing a bright flash of light in the Master Ball.

"Enough of that…" said Discord, "But that sure was fun… I under estimated most of you… and I managed to work out my issues with anime. "

"Issues with anime?" asked Shou.

"Oh yeah… he tried to do something to me last night while I was watching Madoka… Mami's death really freaked him out."

This made the other Otaku sweat drop.

"Of course it did." Muttered Shou.

"Well I'm going to try to figure out more ways to create chaos." Said Discord laughing evilly and disappearing.

The strange cave like space they were disappeared and they found themselves in the hallway where everyone was surprised to everyone had returned.

"Well that was interested." Said Shou.

"So are we going to talk about what happened or what?" asked Arashi.

"No…" said Megumi, "Whatever that thing was and it's grudge with Momo isn't our business… we just happened to get caught in the crossfire and I doubt it's going to happen again."

Momo smiled at Emi…

That was when everyone smelled Hiro's pants.

"What's the smell?" asked Sayuri.

"Sorry… I think I need to go to the nurse." Said Hiro.

The anime club members all sweat dropped, remembering why they entered that space to begin with.

"I think Shou just wanted to say that." Mumbled Emi with a sweat drop.

That night at the Tendo Residence… Applejack and Rainbow Dash made Pinkie tell Princess Luna what happened.

"I see…" said Princess Luna, "But there was no lasting effects."

"Nope…" said Pinkie.

"But why did he even go after you?" asked Princess Luna.

"Oh I can explain that." Said Pinkie, "I was finally watching episode 3 of Madoka and…"

"I understand." Said Princess Luna who knew what went on in that series.

Pinkie turned to Ranma, Akane, Shampoo and Ukyo who were having a conversation.

"You want to know what I found funny, that none of you had a big role in this chapter!" she said.

"What?" asked Ukyo.

"Just ignore her." Said Ranma.

And so Discord caused some interested problem for the anime club… but other than nothing was lost or gained… expect for some of Hiro dignity…

Next Time: Ranma hits his head on a rock and starts acting like a girl. Will they be able to get him back to normal or will Ranma forever be girly? Find out next time!


	59. Am I Pretty?

A/N: Something I have to clarify, this is the 4th of my fics to gain 50,000 hits... not 3rd like I put down... the other that beat it Monkey D. Haru and the Philosophers Stone. My bad...

Also this is the first chapter based on anime only episode, I don't know when the next will be but I do have an idea for at least one more (I won't say which one, but it fits the format of the fic)... Enjoy the chapter

Chapter 59: Am I Pretty?

It was just a normal morning in the Tendo Residence. Akane and Sweetie decided to once again team up to make breakfast, once again covering their faults.

That was when they heard shouts from the yard.

""Just ignore it" said Akane.

"Okay." Said Sweetie

Meanwhile outside Ranma and Ran were having another of their spars.

"There's no way Ranma that you can match my speed!" said Ran.

Ranma smirked. "I will…" said Ranma.

That was when Ran performed a flying kick on Ranma, sending him into the pond, whacking his head on one of the rocks.

"Ooops." Said Ran.

They managed to get Ranma-Chan inside, where Kasumi and Fluttershy tended to her.

Ranma-Chan evidently woke up.

"What happened?" asked Ranma-Chan in a tone she never spoke in before.

"Ranma are you okay?" asked Kasumi.

"You hit you're head in the pond during a spar with Rainbow Dash." Said Fluttershy.

"I see." Said Ranma-Chan.

"Are you okay?" asked Kasumi.

"I'm fine." Said Ranma-Chan, "In fact it feels like I just woken up from a very long dream."

Both Fluttershy and Kasumi looked at each other.

That was when the door opened up. Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Akane, Shampoo, Ukyo, Happosai, Soun and Genma all showed up to check up on Ranma.

"Is he okay?" asked Rainbow Dash.

That was when Ranma-Chan screamed out.

"How dare you! What if I was changing? Please knock on the door next time." Said Ranma-Chan.

Everything became dead silent… they knew something was wrong.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" asked Kasumi holding up three fingers.

"Three." Answered Ranma-Chan

"Do you know who these people are?" asked Fluttershy.

"Akane… Ucchan… Shampoo… Twilight… Rainbow… Mr. Tendo… Oompa-Loompa and Octopus Bastard." Said Ranma-Chan.

"Octopus Bastard?" muttered Genma.

"Why am an Oompa-Loompa?" asked Happosai.

"Ranma? Why are you talking like that?" asked Akane.

"What do you mean?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"You're sounding really girly." Said Rainbow Dash.

"But I am one." Said Ranma-Chan.

"What…" said Akane.

"Okay… I'm going to get changed then I'm, going to take you to Doctor Tofu's." said Twilight.

Sometime later, Hikaru, Ran (who fealty guilty for doing it) and Akane all took Ranma-Chan to Doctor Tofu.

After an examination, Doctor Tofu talked to the three.

"Well Ranma has some form of Amnesia." He explained.

"So instead of loosing his memory he now mentally a girl." Said Ran.

"Does that even make sense?" asked Akane.

Hikaru shrugged, she never heard of anything like this before.

Then again, have a curse to change someone's gender instantly exactly common.

"I would like to point out that his personally might reflect his views on women." Said Dr. Tofu, "Just remember that."

"So what do we do?" asked Hikaru.

"Just help him though things hopefully his real personality will come though." Said Doctor Tofu.

Sometime later, they told everyone who lived there about it.

"So maybe we should stop Ranma from picking flowers." Said Ukyo.

Indeed out side Ranma-Chan was picking flowers, causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Why is doing that?" asked Scootaloo.

"Well it's because in Ranma's subconscious he's relaying on the fact that all women act that like that." Said Twilight.

"What?" asked Apple Bloom.

"He was raised to believe all that all girls like Rarity and Fluttershy." Said Applejack, she looked at the two, "No offense." She added. Rarity didn't like that but Fluttershy wasn't offended.

"Oh!" said all three cutie mark crusaders.

"I wonder where he had gotten that from." Muttered Princess Luna glaring at Genma.

"Why are you glaring at me?" asked Genma.

"What if you just hit him in the head again?" asked Pinkie, "I saw a bunch of TV shows and that always seemed to work."

"This is real life." Said Twilight, "That will only make the problem work."

Sometime later… Ranma-Chan was helping Kasumi hang up the clothes to dry when she started freaking out.

"What's wrong?" asked Kasumi.

"This is boy's underwear!" cried Ranma-Chan.

"What?" asked Akane who was watching them with Applejack and Ukyo.

"Seriously?" asked Ukyo.

"Those are yours Sugar cube." Said Applejack.

Ranma-Chan began to blush bright red.

That was when showed up and began to drag away Ranma-Chan by the pigtail.

"Come on, we're going to spar inside." Said Ran.

"No! No! Please stop." Said Ranma-Chan.

"How do remind him he's a guy?" asked Ukyo as they watched Ran drag him away.

"I have no idea." Sighed Akane, "Unless what Ran is doing is going to work."

Ran took Ranma-Chan to the dojo and began to punch and kick at her, but ever single time Ranma-Chan dodged.

"Why won't you fight back?" asked Ran, "Martial Arts is your life!"

"No it's not…" whispered Ranma-Chan.

"What?" asked Ran.

"I want to take tea ceremony or flower arranging." Said Ranma-Chan.

Ran stood there in a compete blank.

Thankfully Twilight showed up and dragged her away.

"It's the head injury talking." Said Twilight.

"Yeah…" said Ran in a daze.

"By the way… Ranma…" said Twilight, "There's something I need to see."

"Okay." Said Ranma-Chan.

Twilight and Ranma-Chan went to the bathroom. Twilight splashed her with warm water. After Ranma saw his body he began to have a freak out.

Twilight sighed and splashed him with cold water, which calmed him down.

Later that night Twilight was working on her journal about the human world.

"Today, Ranma ended up suffering a form of amnesia. This allowed me to see human gender stereotypes in action.

Compared to Equestria, where females have always been equal in many ways, humans have long considered women to be weak and coddled. Ranma was raised by a male chauvinist, and when he thought he was a girl, he acted like what he knew of girls. These stereotypes involve women mainly acting as housekeepers, and being meek in nature. It is odd to see such thoughts that have been outdated for centuries in Equestria still in some practice, but humans are more stubborn than us. I also find it strange that after spending months with us, that it has not purely broken Ranma's real view on women.

I hope I can find a cure for this soon."

Twilight sighed and left her bedroom and entered the common room.

She immediately sweat dropped when she did.

What she saw was that Ranma-Chan was modeling a dress that Rarity had made.

"Rarity…" she mumbled.

"What?" asked Rarity innocently.

"You know Ranma isn't well…" said Twilight.

"I know but I couldn't help myself." Said Rarity.

"Twilight, what's wrong?" asked Ranma-Chan.

Twilight only sighed and face hoofed.

"I have this coconut…" said Pinkie suddenly popping up holding a coconut.

"No!" yelled Twilight.

Meanwhile in Akane's room, both Shampoo and Ukyo were there.

But the three mostly sat there in silence.

"What if he doesn't go back to normal?" asked Ukyo finally saying something.

"Come on Twilight is here, I'm sure it will be fine." Said Akane.

"She's been here for what months… and haven't found a cure yet for that curse?" asked Ukyo.

"Jusenkyo Magic complex." Said Shampoo.

"So is the human brain." Said Ukyo.

Both of them started glaring at eight other.

"Look will you two stop fighting." Said Rainbow Dash coming though the window.

"Why did you come though the window?" asked Akane.

"Ranma's making me sick." She mumbled, "Same with Rarity."

That was when there was a knock on the door, and it was Twilight with Applejack and Pinkie.

"Rarity and Ranma?" asked Ukyo.

"Yeah." Sighed Twilight.

"I have an idea." Said Pinkie, "Why don't we take Ranma of a tour of a neighbor and maybe it might jog his memories."

"It's worth a shot." Said Twilight.

"If not…" said Pinkie.

"No coconut!" said Twilight.

The next day, Ranma-Chan her three fiancés, Hikaru, Ran, Alex, Momo and the Cutie Mark Crusaders all decided to go on this tour.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders Memory Helpers!" yelled the three.

"I don't know if this is going to work." Said Ranma-Chan, "I remember everything… even if it was like a ream… there's nothing that will jumpstart my memory."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you're going to be back to normal." Said Ran.

They went exploring, trying to figure out how to fix Ranma…

"Oh my beloved pigtailed girl!" yelled Kuno.

That was when Ranma-Chan stopped him with a kick.

"Please Kuno, I'm not feeling well." Said Ranma-Chan, "Please don't bother me today."

"Right away Pig Tailed Girl." Said Kuno.

"So Ranma…" said Ran.

"What? I hate Kuno so much that I want to kick him? What's wrong with that?" asked Ranma-Chan.

Everyone sweat dropped when she said that.

"Can we go shopping?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"No shopping." Said Akane.

"Why…" whined Ranma-Chan.

"Because we're trying to get you back to normal." Said Alex, "And you don't' like shopping."

"Oh…" whined Ranma-Chan.

In end they couldn't figure anything out to get Ranma back to normal.

Most of those that went on the trip were mopping at the table.

"Didn't work?" asked Rarity.

"No…" said Ran, "WE couldn't figure out anything… other than getting sweets and maybe try to fight him… neither worked."

"I see." Said Rarity.

"Please try to not make any more dresses for her." Sighed Ukyo.

"Why not?" asked Rarity.

Everyone face palmed.

"Where is Ranma?" asked Rarity.

"He's with Applejack and Kasumi making dinner." Said Pinkie, "By the way, I still have that coconut."

"For the last time no!" yelled Twilight.

"By the way… has anyone seen Nabiki." Said Rarity, "I haven't seen her the last couple days…"

Inside the kitchen, Kasumi who was a little lost in thought, she knew that Ranma knew how to cook (thanks to wanting to not starve to death) but even she knew that Ranma didn't want to unusually cook unless he had to.

Unfortunately was chopping some vegetables when she cut her finger, it was just a tiny cut nothing too import.

"You okay Kasumi." Said Applejack.

Ranma-Chan saw the blood and almost fainted, both of them looked at Ranma-Chan deeply concerned.

"Ranma, you okay?" asked Applejack.

""I'm fine." Answered Ranma-Chan, she took out a band-aid and gave it Kasumi.

"I'm going to need to get some air." Said Applejack.

Applejack left the kitchen… in a slight daze, she went to the living room.

"What's wrong?" asked Twilight.

"Pinkie Pie… do you have that coconut." Said Applejack.

"I do!" said Pinkie taking it out.

"No Coconut!" said Twilight.

"But Ranma almost fainted after Kasumi get a an ity bity little cut." Said Applejack.

"Almost fainted?" asked Rainbow Dash, "Oh vote… who wants to try the coconut?"

"NO COCONUT!" yelled Twilight, "Besides I haven't tried the memory spell yet, so that might work."

"Fine… but if that doesn't work I'm using the coconut." Said Rainbow Dash.

That was when Cologne came into the room, "Is it true what I heard?" asked Cologne.

"What is?" asked Applejack.

"Fainting at the little cut." Said Cologne.

"Yes, that right." Said Applejack.

"I see…" said Cologne, "Now if you excuse me."

Less than five minute later the sounds of Genma getting beaten up by an angry Amazon and princess filled the house.

"Why are you doing this me?" asked Genma.

"TEACHING YOUR SON THAT WOMAN ACT THAT WAY IS A GAVE OFFENCE!" yelled Princess Luna.

"Can't say he didn't deserve it." Said Ukyo.

Later that night… Ranma laid on the ground of the floor of the common room.

Twilight's horn glow at she applied the memory spell.

"So what does this spell do?" asked Ukyo.

"It make you relive certain me memories…" said Shampoo.

"How do you know?" asked Ukyo.

"Long story." Sighed Shampoo.

When the memory spell was done, Ranma-Chan opened her eyes.

"Did it work?" asked Akane.

"No… sorry…" said Ranma-Chan, "I guess the old Ranma is dead."

There was an awkward silence.

That was it… that was the thing… Twilight knew what she had to do…

"Pinkie…" said Twilight.

"Yes…" said Pinkie.

"Do you still have that coconut?" asked Twilight.

Pinkie handed her the coconut.

"What?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"WAIT!" yelled Rainbow Dash, "don't do this Twilight!"

"Oh thank you Rainbow Dash." Said Ranma-Chan.

"If anyone is going to lob Ranma with the coconut it's going to be me! After all it was our spar that did this." Said Rainbow Dash.

Ranma-Chan sweat dropped.

Twilight gave her the coconut, Ranma-Chan ran... as fast as she could.

However Rainbow Dash stayed there.

"Aren't you going to chaise her?" asked Applejack.

"In a second." Said Rainbow Dash, "You'll see why."

Downstairs, Ranma-Chan got to the garden, she looked around and saw no rainbow manned blue Pegasus.

She sighed and took a breath.

"I thought she was really going to bean me with a coconut." Said Ranma-Chan .

That was when she felt something above her and the last thing she knew was a coconut hitting her in the head.

Sometime later… in a bedroom,

In the room… Ranma-Chan began to wake up.

"What happened?" asked Ranma-Chan, "IT feels like I got hit in the head with a rock, and then something threw a coconut on the head."

"You're back to normal?" asked Fluttershy.

"What?" asked Ranma-Chan, "What do you mean?"

"Don't remember anything the last couple days?" asked Kasumi.

"No what do you mean?" asked Ranma-Chan.

That was when there was a knock on the door.

"You can come in." said Kasumi.

"IS Ranma back to normal?" asked Rainbow Dash

"What do you know mean back to normal?" asked Ranma-Chan, "You're acting like I thought I was a dog or something."

"You have no idea." Said Rainbow Dash.

"What?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"Hey he's back to normal!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

That was when but Genma Cologne and Princess came in back into the room (Well also Nabiki but she was strangely missing). Really the only one that didn't look happy was Rarity.

"All right! He's no longer super prissy!" said Scootaloo.

"It's good that you're back to normal." Said Applejack.

"Shampoo missed you." Said Shampoo.

"See I told you a coconut would work!" said Pinkie.

"I don't see how though…" sighed Twilight, "A coconut shouldn't have made it work."

"Then why did you agree to it?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Never mind." Sighed Twilight.

That was when Diana and Cologne came into the room.

"Huzzah is back to normal!" said Diana.

"Kasumi, we were planning to take Genma to Dr. Tofu's." said Cologne, "We were hoping you could help us."

"Of course." Said Kasumi.

The three of them left, causing everyone to sweat drop.

"I might have liked the new Ranma… but even I say Genma deserves what he gets." Said Rarity.

Everyone but Ranma-Chan, Ukyo and the Cutie Mark Crusaders (who didn't know what happens when Dr. Tofu sees Kasumi entails) nodded in agreement.

"Do I want to know what happened?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"No!" yelled everyone in the room.

And so it was another incident that no one chose to ever speak of again...

Expect for the fact that Genma came back in a tangled mess…

Other than that never again…

Maybe… after all who knows what would happen in the future.

Next Time: "Alex" as the team captain has lead the Furinkan High team to victory in every game. However this has earned the attention of the best Any Thing Goes Soccer fighter in Furinkan... and she challenges Alex. What will happen? Find out next time!


	60. The Soccer Champ

A/N: This chapter introduces Applejack's rival, also towards the end it contains a B plot involving Rainbow Dash, originally I was planning to make it a chapter all it's own, but I feel like this chapter (and the next) doesn't have enough material to make the chapter long so enough... so yeah. Enjoy the story...

Chapter 60: The Soccer Champ

In a small soccer stadium, used by schools from all over the area, a game was being played between Furinkan High and Saint Bacchus everyone from Furinkan High Cheered. Alex had just scored another goal, right when the clock ran out.

"And Furinkan High wins again!" cheered Momo from the announcer's booth.

Among the crowd, was a teenaged girl with green hair put into a long ponytail.

"She looks like fun!" thought the girl.

The next day after the game, at the school, everyone in school was talking about the soccer teams latest victories.

Wow you're certainly getting a lot of attention." Said Belle.

"I know." Sighed Alex.

"I can't blame them." Said Akane, "The girl's soccer team isn't that good."

Alex only sighed and laid her head on the desk.

She really didn't want to be popular at the school…

Sometime after school, after soccer practice was over, Alex was leaving school with some of the other girls from the team, including Tomo.

That was when they saw the green haired girl wait at the door (who was wearing the school uniform for Kolkhoz high). All of the girl's from the soccer team all froze when she saw, expect for Alex.

"What's going on." Said Alex.

"Miki Tanaka!" said Tomo.

"Hi!" said the girl named Miki.

"She's the best girl soccer player in all of Nerima…" said another girl.

"Oh come on I'm not that good." Said Miki

"You're called the Soccer Ace of Kolkhoz High!" said Tomo.

Miki sweat dropped, "I was trying to seem humble…" she said.

"Oh… really?" asked Tomo.

"Why do I have brag? I mean… I'm good but it alienates people…" said Miki who seemed to pouting.

This made everyone sweat drop.

"Why did I come here again." Said Miki.

There was an awkward silence as Miki tried to remember what she wanted to do.

"Oh that's right." Said Miki, "I challenge you Alex Jackson to Anything Goes Martial Arts Soccer!"

"What?" asked Alex.

"Wait…" said Miki, "Are you even a marital artist… I forgot to check."

"I am." Said Alex.

"Awesome! Then I challenge you to one!" said Miki.

"Of course she'll do it!" said Tomo.

"What?" asked Alex.

"Alex is the best soccer player Nerima has ever seen." Said another girl.

"That's right… she won't say no…" said a third girl.

"Hey…" said Miki, "Let Alex answer."

"I don't know." Said Alex.

"Pretty pretty, pretty please! It will be so much fun!" said Miki.

Alex sweat dropped.

"I guess it won't be that bad." Said Alex.

"Yay!" cheered Miki with the V is for Victory sign, she then ran off, tripping but managed to get up.

To say Alex was confused was an understatement.

Sometime later at the Tendo Residence, they managed to info about Miki, they found videos of her anything goes martial arts soccer games.

"So the point of Anything Goes Martial Arts Soccer is a one on one match with the only help being a goalie and whoever gets the goal in first wins." Said Twilight looking up the info.

"She's pretty good." Said Ranma.

"I think Applejack will win for sure!" said Apple Bloom.

"Why did you even say yes?" asked Akane.

"IT was kind of dealing with Pinkie Pie." Sighed applejack, "She was so cheerful and friendly I couldn't say no."

"What's this video?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Twilight clicked on it… and it was one of Miki crashing into a closed glass door of a department store, everyone sweat dropped when they saw this.

Everyone flinched when they saw it.

"According to the comments she does that all the time." Said Twilight.

"I have no idea what you're dealing with, nor do I want to." Said Ranma.

Applejack sweat dropped when he said that.

The next day, on the soccer field the team decided to help Alex with the upcoming soccer match.

However there was a problem.

"Alex I'm so sorry." Said the team goalie, "But… I can't be your goalie for the game."

"Why?" asked Alex with a sweat drop.

"Because I am coward… there I said it." She said, she began to cry.

"I have an idea." Said Tomo, "You should ask one of your friends…"

"I should…" sighed Alex.

That night in Akane's room, Applejack had finished telling Akane her problem

"I see." Said Akane, "Of course I can help! You can count on me."

"Thanks Sugar Cube." Sighed Applejack.

"You still don't like being on the soccer team, do you?" asked Akane.

"No." answered Applejack.

"It will be fine, don't worry." Said Akane.

"I guess." She sighed.

In the common room the Cutie Mark Crusaders were watching videos from the previous matches they had.

"Oh come on that's how Rainbow Dash won?" asked Scootaloo.

"It was just bad luck." Said Rainbow Dash, "But you know that me and Ryoko are friends."

"I know… but still." Muttered Scootaloo.

"I want to see Rarity's!" said Sweetie.

"So all this happened one after the other?" asked Ukyo.

"I know… weird right…" said Pinkie.

"So it looks like we can add that girl Miki to those rivals." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Why should we lump them together?" asked Pinkie, "They're not working together, well at least not yet…"

"Oh come on!" yelled Sweetie, "How can the referee allow that."

The next day at school, Akane started learning how to be a goalie, she had played occupationally during P.E. but this was different since it was Alex practicing.

Akane had to stop the soccer balls, however they were like cannon balls, so stopping them was difficult. However she was a martial artist, and a good one so she was able to stop them.

"Hey!" came a voice.

They turned to see Miki.

"I can see why you went with a different goalie… the other one is up for the cut." Said Miki.

"Yeah…" said the goalie, "I don't know why I'm even the goalie…"

"Oh don't sell yourself short." Said Miki, "You did an okay job at the Saint Bacchus game…"

"Thanks…" responded the goalie.

"Hey!" said Miki, "Can I test you out?"

"Sure." Said Akane.

"All right!" said Miki getting the ball.

She kicked the ball in the air, while it was in the air, she performed a spinning kick, it was so hard it went right past Akane.

"Oh I guess the whirlwind shot was too much, wasn't it?" asked Miki.

"Yeah." Said Akane.

"I guess I should use my slowest final move then." Said Miki.

Akane tossed her the ball and Miki took a breath, and kick the ball, the was like it was once again shot out of the canon, but this time Akane managed to catch it.

"Oh wow… you're a martial artist aren't you?" asked Miki.

"I am." Said Akane.

"That's a good call." Said Miki.

"Yeah." Answered Alex.

Miki looked at Alex, "Why did you join the Soccer Team?" asked Miki.

"What?" asked Alex.

"You're so good, but you're not enthusiastic about it." Said Miki.

"Oh…" said Alex. She sighed, "I joined because they guilted me into it."

"Oh…" said Miki, "Well I can see why they guilted you… you guys were considered a joke… no offense."

"None taken…" said Tomo, "I actually considered dressing up as a clown at one point so that at we can be entertaining…"

Everyone sweat dropped at that. EVERYONE.

"Too much information Tomo." Said the goalie.

Miki looked at Alex, "Then why did you accept my challenge." Said Miki.

"Well… you were just so happy, it was hard to say no." said Alex.

"I see." She sighed.

Miki took a breath, "All right!" she said, "I want you create some signature moves."

"What?" asked Alex.

"Come on it wouldn't be any fun if you're depressed." Said Miki.

"What do you mean fun?" asked Akane.

"What? I can play soccer and do martial arts for fun?" asked Miki, "It has for winning? Or glory? Or honor?"

Akane was stumped… she had never met a person like that.

"Please it will be much fun if you had fun!" said Miki.

"I guess I can do that." Said Alex.

"Yay!" said Miki, "I'll see you t the game, it's a week from Saturday!"

And with that Miki left humming a happy little tune.

Later that night at the Tendo residence, Applejack was figure out how to create a signature move

"So you get challenged by someone who like having fun than glory, that's new." Said Ranma.

"Yeah." Said Applejack.

"It could have been worse it could have been you were defending a friend from a kleptomaniac." Said Ranma.

Applejack couldn't help to laugh at that one.

"Perhaps coming up with a signature move will help you though this depression of yours." Sid Princess Luna entering the room.

Applejack flinched when said that.

"Sorry for bringing it up." Said Princess Luna.

"You want to know something funny, according to this, Miki and Azusa often hang out and are good friends" Said Pinkie who was the computer.

This made everyone within earshot sweat drop.

Next day at a café, Asuna was cradling the napkin holder in a cafe when there was a crash. She looked at the door and saw Miki.

"You have to learn how to open doors." Said Azusa.

"Yeah." Said Miki.

"So how training for the match going." Said Azusa.

"It's going fine." Said Miki, "But it's too bad she had have problems…"

"Isn't that girl an American?" asked Azusa.

"Yeah." Said Miki.

"Long blonde hair, wears a cowboy hat." Said Azusa.

"That's right." Said Miki.

Azusa began to pout, "She beat Azusa in Anything Goes Martial Take Out Race." Said Azusa.

"Oh yeah Alex got third… didn't she?" asked Miki.

"Oh, is true that there's a replacement goalie for the match?" asked Azusa.

"It's not Momo." Said Miki, "I heard she's going to be announcer."

"Oh…" whined Azusa.

"Come, at least you'll be able to see her." Said Miki.

"Next time Azusa will meet Momo she will get defeated." Said Azusa.

Miki sweat dropped when she said that.

Not too long later outside, Rainbow Dash was hiding in the alleyway.

"Why that…" muttered Rainbow Dash, surfing her bag, "Who tossed hot water out of a window?"

What was worse is that she had offered to help with the Cat Café that day since they had a huge influx of orders that day,

The alleyway she was next happened to be the café that Azusa and Miki were hanging out at.

As it turns out they parted ways and Azusa passed the alleyway that Rainbow Dash was hiding… as it just so happened Rainbow Dash knocked into a trashcan causing noise.

"What's going on?" said Azusa.

"Crud…" thought Rainbow Dash freezing up.

That was when Azusa saw Rainbow Dash.

"CRUD!" thought Rainbow Dash.

"SO cute!" said Azusa.

"Not good, not good!" thought Rainbow Dash.

Before Rainbow Dash could react, Azusa hugged her.

"Marceline, Marceline!" she said.

"Great…" thought Rainbow Dash.

And so Azusa began to drag the hapless Pegasus home.

Meanwhile at the Tendo residence, Applejack was testing out some moves on some baseballs.

"Baseballs?" asked Nabiki.

"It's easier for me to practice on." Said applejack.

That was when the house phone rang.

"I'll get it!" came Twilight's voice.

Twilight picked up the phone.

"Hello Tendo Residence." Said Twilight.

"Oh, Hello Twilight Sparkle." Came Princess Luna's voice on the other end (she was probably in her Diana form, but she was talking on the phone so it didn't really matter), "Has Rainbow Dash arrived? I believe she might have forgotten promise to help."

"No she hasn't forgotten." Answered Twilight, "I reminded her when we left school."

"Oh dear because she's not answering her cellular telephone." Said Princess Luna on the other end.

"I'm sure it's fine." Said Twilight.

"I hope so." Responded Princess Luna on the other end.

"Bye" said Twilight.

"Bye." Responded Princess Luna.

Twilight hung up the phone, he didn't know why but she got a sinking feeling that something bad had happened.

At the very moment, Rainbow Dash was being dragged by Azusa while pretending to be a stuffed toy.

"How am I going to escape?" thought Rainbow Dash.

Meanwhile Applejack continued to practice on the baseballs.

"I will figure out a signature move." Said Applejack.

That was when one game to applejack was so simple.

Of course she would have to practice is in human form… and no matter what she would learn it…

And hope she cane perfect before the match…

Or even the upcoming rescue mission that would be launched because another of their friends was kidnapped by a crazy kleptomaniac…

It was going to be a hectic week.

Next Time: Applejack figures out her signature move... but the problem is that it's difficult to pull of in human form. Meanwhile they have to rescue Rainbow Dash from Azusa. Also the match will begin... what will happen? Find out next time!


	61. Hostages and Soccer

Chapter 61: Hostages and Soccer

Applejack had turned into Alex, and began to practice the attack, she got onto her hand, but immediately fell.

"Are you okay?" asked Fluttershy.

"I'm fine." Said Alex, "I just have to practice some more."

Alex continued to practice the move.

Meanwhile in Azusa's house, Azusa was fussing over "Marceline".

"Oh you're the just the cutest thing." Saud Azusa, "I'm never going to leave you alone!"

"Please leave me alone! Please leave me alone." Thought Rainbow Dash.

Thankfully, Azusa had to leave the room, Rainbow Dash to make a break for it, she found all of the windows in the room were locked in ways she's never seen before and there was no other way out other than the door.

That's when she noticed a phone, she decided to call the Tendo House since well she was kidnapped by a kleptomaniac who though she was a doll.

"Hello Tendo Residence" came Kasumi's voice.

"Kasumi it's me." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Oh my… are you okay." Came Kasumi's replay, "Everyone's wondering where you are."

"I somehow got splashed with warm water, and Azusa found me… she thought I was a stuffed toy and so she kidnapped me."

"Oh my…" whispered Kasumi on the other end.

"Please tell everyone what's going on, I tried escaping but it doesn't work."she explained.

"Okay, I'll tell everyone." Came Kasumi's replay.

That was when Rainbow Dash heard Azusa coming back.

"I have to go… she's coming back…" whispered Rainbow Dash hanging up the phone.

Rainbow Dash went back to where she was earlier.

That was when she began to sweat.

"No… no…" thought Rainbow Dash, "Not that…"

Back at the Tendo Residence, Kasumi hung up the phone, she quickly found Twilight.

"Twilight, something happened to Rainbow." Said Kasumi.

"What?" asked Twilight.

Kasumi told Twilight… the response was quick…

"WHAT!" yelled Twilight.

Twilight managed to get everyone to tell them what happened and everyone managed to meet up at the Cat Café.

"I don't get what's so bad?" asked Ukyo.

"Azusa is a kleptomaniac." Said Hikaru.

"I see…" mumbled Ukyo with a sweat drop.

"Okay! We have to go rescue Dashie! And I have plan!" said Momo.

"If we as her nicely then you'll just have to face off against her." Said Hikaru.

'Oh yeah…" said Momo.

"Why can't you just tell her the truth… I mean then she'll know that Rainbow Dash is not a stuffed toy." Said Ukyo.

"That's a bad idea." Said Chiyo.

"Why?" asked Ukyo.

"Well you see the reason why we know Azusa is that she kidnapped Ryoga in his pig form and wanted to add him to her collection of "cute things""" explained Hikaru.

"I see…" mumbled Ukyo.

"Fine, I have another plan!" said Momo, "We break into her house!"

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Said Hikaru.

"Does anyone else have a better plan?" asked Momo.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Breaking in sounds good." Said Ranma with a sweat drop.

"Okay… I think I should head this plan." Sighed Hikaru.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile Rainbow Dash was suffering… suffering big time.

Azusa was forcing her to wear different clothes she has.

"Somepony… please rescue me…" she thought.

After what seemed like hours, the doorbell rang.

"Oh right, I'm home alone." Said Azusa.

Azusa immediately left.

That was when Diana and Hikaru teleported in with a thermos and a change of clothes.

"Thank Celestia it's you." Said Rainbow Dash, "Now get me out of here!"

They grabbed Rainbow Dash and teleported away.

At the front of the house Azusa saw that no one was at the door.

In the bushes, they breathed a sigh of relief that she fell for it.

"This isn't much of a plan." Said Momo, "It's too anti climatic, I guess if this was made to be a full chapter then it would have been more fun."

That was when Diana and Hikaru teleported with Rainbow Dash… who was still wearing the clothes.

"Go ahead laugh." Said Rainbow Dash, taking off the clothes.

"Azusa doing that to you is no laughing matter." Said Chiyo very seriously.

Rainbow Dash stared at Chiyo then remember what happened to Ryoga.

Rainbow Dash got changed and then they all ran away as fast as they could.

Back in Azusa's room, she came back and found "Marceline" missing.

"Marceline? Marceline!" she cried, "Someone must have taken her!"

And so Azusa tried to think who would have taken her knew little "stuffed pony."

Sometime later Alex continued to train in the Dojo.

"So basically what you're trying to do is to be able to stand on your hands long enough." Said Rainbow Dash.

"That's right." Said Alex.

"Whatever…" said Rainbow Dash.

"Hey! Is anyone home!" yelled Ryoga.

"Looks like Ryoga's here." Said Alex.

Rainbow Dash shrugged, that was when something hit her.

"Oh man…" said Rainbow Dash.

"What?" asked Alex.

"I need to wear something for your match that doesn't have my cutie mark." Mumbled Rainbow Dash.

"Why?" asked Alex.

"Azusa." Answered Rainbow Dash.

"I don't think she's going to remember your cutie mark." mumbled Alex.

She better not." Said Rainbow Dash.

That was when they saw Ryoga enter the Dojo.

"I heard what happened today." Said Ryoga.

"It could have been worse." Said Rainbow Dash, "It could have been you."

Ryoga nodded. And it was that day the two got closer, even if it was just a little.

Over the course of the next few days, both Alex and Akane trained, hard for the competition.

Two days before the match Alex perfect the kick.

"So how do you feel perfecting it?" asked Akane while the two hung out in Akane's room.

"Okay I guess." Said Applejack, "But I have no idea if it's going to work."

"I know." Said Akane, "Miki is really good."

Applejack sighed.

"So you wont' mind if you win?" asked Akane.

"It would be nice to win, what I'm dreading is trying to explain to Apple Bloom that's it okay to lose." Joked Applejack.

Both Akane and Applejack laughed.

And so it was the day of the Match.

In the announcers booth the two announcers of the school began the commentary.

"Hey! It's me Momo Mochi for Furinkan High!" said Momo.

"And Mamoru Hoshina, and it's a pleasure to finally get to comment with you." Said Mamoru.

"Let's get this anything goes Soccer Match going!" cheered Momo.

In the stands, the large group of friends.

"Of course I should have known you would be here." Said a voice.

They looked to see Azusa and Mikado.

"So Ranma, you're doing much better." Mocked Mikado.

"Whatever." Said Ranma.

"So will I expect your sister here?" asked Mikado.

"She refused to come…" said Ranma, "Still traumatized by you, she figured you'd be around."

Mikado scowled when he said that.

"Yet she showed up to the Take Out Race." Said Azusa.

"Hey she got farther than you." Said Ranma.

Azusa pouted to when he said that.

That was when she noticed Ran's cutie mark on her shirt.

"Wait…" thought Azusa.

Meanwhile on the field, the two players plus the goalies went onto the field.

"So Alex "Applejack" Jackson and Miki "Shooting Ace" Tanaka both enter the field with their goalies." Said Mamoru.

"All right!" said the referee, "The rules are no touching the balls with your hands unless you're a goalie, everything else is allowed. Even the use of weapon! Let's being!"

The referee dropped the ball and blew her whistle. The two raced for the ball, but Miki got to it first.

"Try to catch me Applejack!" said Miki.

Alex however managed to catch up to Miki, she did a sweeping kick to Miki legs and stole the ball.

In the announcers booth.

"All right and Alex stole the ball." Cheered Momo.

"But I'm sure Miki won't take this sit down!" said Mamoru.

Miki got up and managed to steal the ball. However she smirked.

"Pinball madness!" called out Miki.

She kicked the ball into the wall, it bounced, hit Alex then bounced off her then hit another wall, then hit Alex several more times.

Alex fell to the ground.

In the announcers booth, "All right Pinball madness! Just one of the ways Miki figure out to use the soccer ball as the weapon." Said Mamoru.

"Wow you seem a lot happier than last time." Said Momo.

"You heard it?" asked Mamoru, "I thought with what happened…"

"I drifted on and off." Said Momo.

"Oh well… I like Miki… I just happened to hate those two." Said Mamoru.

In the stands Mikado was getting angry.

"Why that." Muttered Mikado.

None one paid attention to Mikado and him steaming in his anger about the announcer.

"Come on get up Applejack!" called out Blossom.

"I don't think she's down for the count yet." Said Ran, "It's too early for that."

Azusa glared at Ran, "You're the one who kidnapped dear Marceline!" Yelled Azusa.

Great…" thought Ran while face palming, "She did notice!"

Back on the field, Ale managed to get up.

"So you're not done yet, that's good." Said Miki with a big smile, "It would have been burning to win right away!"

"Well I have a few more moves." Saud Alex.

"I really want to see the signature move you come up with." Said Miki.

Alex nodded.

Alex notice that Miki was paying attention to the ball and managed to steal.

"Hey!" yelled Miki.

The two began to steal the ball from one another.

"I hate this time of the game… since it's one of those times where it just comes to a standstill." Said Mamoru.

"What do you mean?" asked Momo.

"In Anything Goes Soccer Matches there a points where they just steal the ball from each other, it's kind of boring…" he explained, "Since you're still new the announcer thing I should tell you during this time we just make small talk until it passes."

"Really?" asked Momo.

"Yeah… because do you want to here the announcing of Alex stole, now Miki stole the ball, now Alex has it again." Said Mamoru.

"No." said Momo.

"Oh never mind! Something looks like it's going on!" said Mamoru.

Alex, who currently had the ball, was running towards the goal when Miki jumped in front of her and head butted her.

Both of them fault woozy after it.

"Why did you do that!" yelled Alex.

"I got board with what we were doing so I spiced things up." Said Miki.

"I don't think that was the way to do it." Said Alex managed to shake off the wooziness after all she been though worse.

Miki however called a time out.

"I need to sit own for a second." Said Miki.

"Well it's your own darn fault!" yelled Alex.

"Yeah coach says I have to do it." Said Miki.

In the announcer booth…

"So… Momo, besides ice-skating do you have any hobbies?" asked Mamoru.

"I like anime." Said Momo.

"I see." Said Mamoru.

In the stands…

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" said Ran.

"You stole my little pony!" yelled Azusa, "Stole my Marceline!"

"What makes you say that?" asked Ran.

"Your shirt has the same mark that she had on her butt." Said Azusa.

"Um, it's it some kind of pony the term is flank." Said Hikaru.

"You're crazy." Said Ran.

"Why does everyone say Azusa is crazy?" asked Azusa.

"Because you have kleptomania." Said Mikado.

Azusa glared at him, he immediately shut up.

"Azusa will show everyone that you stole Marceline!" yelled Azusa.

"I didn't steal anything from you!" yelled Ran.

"Hey! The game's starting again!" Blossom called out (and inadvertently changing the subject).

Miki had fully recovered from the head butt, and the game started up again.

"All right! Let's get this started again!" said Miki.

She took the ball, "I need to see something for myself, just to check something!" said Miki.

That was when Miki kicked the ball into the air and then perform the spinning kick on the ball.

In the announcer's booth.

"The dread Whirl Wind Shot! One of Miki's final moves!" yelled Mamoru.

Akane watch as the ball came towards her, she jumped into the air and caught and tossed it back at Alex who managed to catch it with her feet.

"That was awesome!" said Miki.

"What?" asked Alex.

"Remember last time I did the move, your goalie could block it! But now!" said Miki, "She got good enough to block it!"

She looked at Akane and gave the thumbs up, then looked at Alex.

"But the fun hasn't really started yet, I want to see that new move of yours, before it's all over!" said Miki.

Alex nodded… everyone watching… well almost everyone watching (Azusa was more concerned with Ran) knew that the match was just getting started.

And considering the kind of person Miki was it was going to be a rather interesting match.

Next Time: The match continues, will Alex's new move be able to defeat skilled Miki, or will Miki win? Also can Ran figure out a way to distract Azusa to make her forget about her new stolen "stuffed toy"? Find out next time!


	62. Open Wide for Some Soccer

A/N: Forgot to mention this, someone put up a page for Ponies One Half on TV Tropes! So if you haven't checked it out yet, please do, and also add tropes that haven't been add (as well as certain moments that are considered Awesome, Funny or Heartwarming). So please!

Chapter 62: Open Wide for Some Soccer

Miki was a rather interesting person… the only reason why she did the whirlwind shot was to test Akane.

She was so glad Akane was able to block because she would was been the who took her won badly. IT was would have been too easy of win.

"Oh right! I should be stealing the ball back!" said Miki.

And Miki went to steal the ball.

And the stealing the ball back and forth once again began.

Back in the announcer booth.

"So it looks like that time again." Sighed Mamoru, "So I heard you were in the Anything Goes Martial Arts Take Out Race."

"That's right." Said Momo.

"So is true that you tried to defeat Azusa by throwing cake at her?" asked Mamoru.

"I wasn't throwing cake at her, I was assaulting her with cake." Said Momo.

Mamoru stared at her.

"What?" he mumbled.

Back in the stands, Ran decided to just ignore Azusa.

"Hey! Aren't you listening to me?" asked Azusa, "I mean come on! You stole Marceline!"

Ran rolled her eyes.

Mikado stopped her.

"Let me set things stair." He said.

HE walked over to Ran.

"Now Ran was it?" asked Mikado.

Ran punched him in the face without looking at him.

"Azusa might not like you." said Azusa, "But that was Azusa's favorite rejection."

Everyone sweat dropped when that happened.

Back on the field, Alex decided to be the one to end this deadlock. Akane had managed to convinced to her bring her rope… due to the only rule being "no hand ball". She didn't realize that she would need it, and neither or Miki wanted another head butt.

Alex used her ropes, fashioned it into a lasso and used it to grab Miki's leg.

Alex then managed to the steal the ball back.

In the announcers booth.

"Seriously?" asked Mamoru, "She can throw a lasso?"

"She sure can." Said Momo.

Mamoru face palmed and muttered, "She's a walking American stereotype…"

Back on the field, Miki managed to get up, she looked at Alex, "That was so awesome!" said Miki, "I guess it's time to entirely go on the offensive!"

Miki followed Alex and gave a sweeping kick to the legs.

While was down, Miki tried to deliver a heel driven kick, but fortunately Alex dodged.

"I guess I should explain this portion of the game. After all what's the fun in Anything Goes Marital Arts, if you don't do any Martial Arts." Said Miki.

Alex smirked, she managed to give a high kick to Miki's legs.

Back n the announcers' booth.

"It looks Miki decided to go on total offensive!" said Mamoru.

"Total offensive?" asked Momo.

"It's just Marital Arts right now." He explained.

"Oh!" said Momo.

Back on the field both Alex and Miki kicked each other at the same time creating a stand still.

After about a minute Alex managed to push Miki back.

"Wow… you're legs are really strong impressive!" said Miki, "But does your leg strength include jumping?"

Miki jumped high into the air, and then perform a flying kick, however Alex dodged, thankfully Miki landed on her feet.

Back in the announcers booth.

"Oh, I thought people who jump kicks get hurt if they miss." Said Momo.

"No you're thinking of Pokémon." Said Mamoru.

"I thought you didn't like Pokémon." Said Momo.

"I said anime… I liked Pokémon as a kid." Said Mamoru.

Back on the field…

Miki got onto a hand and stand did a spinning kick, Alex was sent flying. However she got up.

"I guess I should end it!" said Miki, "After all, there's nothing much to do right now!"

Miki ran towards the ball and kicked it to the goal, butt Akane managed to catch it and tossed it to Alex.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Said Miki, "I used that before against her."

In the stands…

"Give me back my Marceline! Give me back Marceline!" said Azusa poking Ran.

"Please stop." Said Ran.

"What is this Marceline thing anyways?" asked Ukyo.

"Is it a vampire toy?" asked Haruka.

"All Shampoo know is that it pony." Said Shampoo.

Azusa beg not ramble about "Marceline."

"Thank you." Said Ran.

Back on the field,

Miki ran towards Alex, and ended up kicking Alex in the shin, thank for the pads blocked in from hurting too much, and Miki stole the ball back.

However Alex tired to steal it back, but Miki tried to kick her head.

"The back and forth stealing is getting old." Said Miki, "So don't expect it anymore."

"Well it is tedious." Said Applejack.

"See!" said Miki.

The two once again got into a kick deadlock.

In the stands, Azusa stopped talking about "Marceline"…

"And you stole her!" said Azusa.

"That's it!" said Hikaru, "I'm going to do something someone should have done to you a long time ago!"

She forced Azusa to take a seat, took out a note pad, reading glasses and for some reason put her hair in a bun!

"Now… tell me about your kleptomania… where does it stem." Said Hikaru.

Everyone sweat dropped when she did this.

"So does do this often?" asked Ukyo.

"No… never seen her do that before." Said Ranma.

"I've seen her do it… but I'd rather not talk about." Said Ran.

Back on the field, Alex has won once again, Alex decided to kick the soccer ball into the goal, however the goalie caught and tossed to Miki who decided to juggle it.

"Please tell me that wasn't the signature move." Said Miki.

"Of course not…" said Alex, "I haven't gotten a chance to use it yet!"

"Good!" said Miki, who kicked the ball, "Pinball Madness!"

The ball once again bounced the field, hitting Alex.

In the announcer's booth.

"There's something I never got about Pinball Madness." Said Mamoru.

"What?" asked Momo.

"It would take a lot of know how to properly get the ball to bounce like in the exactly place." Said Mamoru, "She's such a ditz, I wonder how she's able to do that so easily!"

"I don't know." said Momo, "Skill…"

"Maybe…" said Mamoru.

On the field, Alex had gotten an idea.

"Hey I bet you can't do that again." Said Alex.

"I can show you." Said Miki.

She kicked the ball at the wall,

However Alex dodged before the ball can hit.

"Uh-oh!" said Miki.

Miki barely dodged as the ball was now out control.

In the announcers' booth.

"Look like the ball is out of the control." Mumbled Mamoru.

"Has is this ever happened before?" asked Momo.

"Surprisingly… no." said Mamoru.

"Oh wow…" said Momo, "If only Twilight wasn't' busy with trying to get Azusa to understand her kleptomania."

In the stands, Hikaru tired to get information about what might be the cause of her kleptomania… however.

"Azusa doesn't' know what you're talking about." Said Azusa, "What does kleptomania even mean?"

Hikaru could only face palm as a response.

Back on the field, the ball was losing momentum so Alex managed to kick into the air. And headed towards the goal.

However Miki got up and jumped into the air, she began to spin the air and delivered a drill kick, which Alex managed to dodge.

"Okay, that was an impressive dodge!" said Miki.

"Thanks." Said Alex unsure how to respond to that one.

Miki ran towards Alex and tried to kick her a lot, but Alex dodged, Miki did a sweeping kick, but Alex managed to jump out of the out of the way.

"All right now to make things really fun!" said Miki.

Miki ran towards the soccer ball, got onto her hands and picked the ball up with her feet and ran towards the other goal.

In the announcer's booth.

"It's Miki's Loop Hole Hand Stand!" said Mamoru, "She only uses this if she's in a really good mood."

"What do you mean?" asked Momo.

"If she's having fun in a fight then she uses it… but it's too serious then she doesn't use it." He explained.

"Why?" asked Momo.

"Well it's quite simple." Said Mamoru.

Back in the field…

Alex ran over to Miki and very lightly kicked one of her arms. Miki toppled.

Back in the announcers booth.

"I believe you can see why." Said Mamoru.

"Her arms aren't as strong as her legs." Said Momo.

"No they are not." Said Mamoru.

In the stands, Azusa had walked away from Hikaru, as she had grown tired of the whole thing of trying to get her to talk about her kleptomania, she pointed at Ran and glared at her.

"You stole my Marceline! And I want her back!" yelled Azusa.

Diana took a breath, she knew what she had to do.

"I WOULD LIKE YOU TO STOP BOTHERING MY FRIEND!" yelled Diana in the royal Canterlot voice.

Azusa covered her ears in pain, "Too loud." She cried.

"Give up Azusa, it's clear Ran didn't steal… whatever it was you think she stole." Said Mikado.

Azusa scowled, "Fine… but Azusa challenges you to Any Thing Goes Martial Arts Figure Skating!"

"Sorry, but it's not m y thing. I decline!" said Ran.

"Then what is your thing?" asked Azusa.

"Anything Goes Martial Arts Running." Said Ran, "And besides, Ryoko is my rival, so I'm not going to just accept your change!"

"Azusa, will find a way to change you!" said Azusa, "Come along Mikado!"

"Fine." Said Mikado, "I hope to you rest the of you later."

Everyone but Ukyo and the Cutie Mark Crusaders glared at him as the two left.

"Well I guess we can now enjoy the match in peace." Said Ranma.

"Finally." Sighed Ran.

"Come on Applejack you can win!" cheered Blossom.

Back on the field, Miki got up and grabbed Alex by the arm.

"What?" asked Alex.

"I'm going to give you this one and only chance!" said Miki, "I'm going to let you get one free shot for your signature move! After all this has been going for a while."

Alex could tell that she was being honest, and nodded.

Alex got onto hands and with a certain motion, she bucked the ball very hard.

In the stands, the group from the Tendo Residence cheered, hoping that it would go past the goalie.

Up in the announcer's booth, Momo had taken out pompoms.

"Come on! Come on!" cheered Momo.

"Where did those come from?" thought Mamoru wondering… well where they came from.

Miki's goalie watch as the ball came speeding at her, she realized something.

"It's too fast! I can't block it!" she thought.

She mange dot get out of the way. The ball sped past her, and went into the goal, not only that but it also ripped though the net.

"That would have killed me…" mumbled Miki's goalie who was breathing heavily.

However most of the crowd stood in silence, however Momo in the announcers booth was celebrating.

"Applejack! Yay! Applejack won!" cheered Momo.

Everyone from Furinkan High began to cheer as well.

On the field, Miki blinked at Alex then at the whole in the net. She then jumped into the air.

"Oh man! That was awesome!" cheered Miki, she went over to Alex and grabbed her hand to shake it, "That was a good match, it was the most fun I had a in long time!"

"It was fun." Admitted Alex.

Miki broke the handshake and pointed to the sky, proclaiming "Next time we meet, I'm going figure out a kick to match yours!" she turned around gave the biggest smile she could, "Then I'll challenge you again, 'kay."

"Sure!" said Applejack.

And so a new rivalry was born.

The next day in the common, room Apple Bloom was still bragging about her sister's accomplishments.

"Oh that was the almost amazing thing that my sister has ever done." Said Apple Bloom.

"I know." Said Applejack.

"Well it was pretty cool how you did kick the ball though the net." Said Rainbow Dash.

Applejack laughed.

That was when Rainbow Dash's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" answered Rainbow Dash.

"Hey it's me." Came Ryoko's voice from the other end, "I don't know you did to anger Azusa, but she won't stop asking me to switch rivals."

On the other end, which was at the café Azusa met with Miki, Azusa was currently begging Ryoko to switch.

"Please! Let me switch with Ran! I'll do anything!" begged Azusa.

"What did you even do to her?" asked Ryoko.

"Oh she thinks I stole some stuffed horse something." Said Rainbow Dash on the other end.

"Was it blue wit ha rainbow mane and tail?" asked Ryoko.

"What?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Okay, I think I put together the pieces." Said Ryoko.

Ryoko looked at Azusa and smirked, "I think I know what happed to your doll… ever seen the movie toy story?"

Azusa's eyes winded.

Back at the Tendo Residence Rainbow Dash blinked, wondering how Ryoko knew was going on.

She shrugged, after all it couldn't be that important… right…

Either way, Applejack now had a rival in Miki. And it was this rivalry and friendship that would partly help with her depression, along with her friendship with Akane and her studies in marital arts, after all there's always hope for a cure and a way home, right?

Next Time: 6 boys decide to ask the 6 human turned ponies out on dates... however there is something off about all 6 of them. Ryoga, Shou, Seito and Kuno along with two more challenge them to fight... who are they? And why are they so familiar? Meanwhile Happosai attempts to get a scroll that has a super secret move... and hilarity Ensues. What will happen? Find out next time!


	63. Sometimes It's Just Serendipity

A/N: I have to clear up something: This chapter's plot has nothing to do with the chapter number, it's one giant coincidence. I'm not kidding, I will admit this: The plot was going to happen earlier but I switched it with the Discord VS. The Anime Club Chapter due to the cast learning certain revelations, meaning that would have been chapter 63... it must have been fate that this chapter was Chapter 63... so yeah.. Enjoy!

Chapter 63: Sometimes It's Just Serendipity

Akane, Shampoo and Ukyo were all at the door. They had decided to go to mountains to the hot springs resort. Why? Well let's just say Ponies and Hot Springs don't' go together…

Well they did, but it was only because of the fact they were trying to hide themselves from the public.

"Have fun…" said Kasumi.

"Don't worry, we will." Said Akane.

And so they left for their little trip.

Meanwhile in the common room, Rarity was moping, while her friends tried to cheer her up.

"Come on Rarity, it will be fine." Said Rainbow Dash.

"You don't understand, I haven't been to a spa in months! I can't help it! I'm jealous!" whined Rarity.

"Come on! Let's just go out somewhere to have fun." Said Pinkie.

"Fine." Said Rarity.

And so the six of them decided to go to the shopping district.

"Are you cheered up yet?" asked Momo.

"I guess." Mumbled Belle, knowing that if she said no, Momo would pull out the stops.

That was when they saw a group of teenaged boys looking their way.

"Who are those guys?" asked Ran.

"Excuse me." Said one of the boys, who appeared to be Caucasian with wavy purple hair, walking to Belle, "I haven't seen anyone so ravishing in all of my life."

Alex and Hikaru didn't know why, but both got a bad feeling from him.

"Why thank you." Respond Belle blushing slightly.

"Excuse me, who are you exactly?" asked Alex.

"Oh forgive me for not introducing myself, my name is Adam Generux" said the boy named Adam.

That was when Adam's friends showed up.

"What are you doing now?" asked a boy with rainbow hair.

"Idea!" said Adam, "Why don't we go on a date together."

"That's a wonderful idea." Said Belle.

"I don't know…" whispered Chiyo.

"That's right we should introduce ourselves if we're going on a date!" said a boy with poofy fuchsia hair.

"That's not what I meant." Whispered Chiyo.

"I'm Ichigo Suihou!" said the boy with the poofy hair.

"You're name is Ichigo! It's just like with Bleach!" said Momo.

"I love that anime." Said Ichigo.

The two began to talk about Bleach.

"Let's just ignore them" said Belle.

"Choji Tane" mumbled a shy looking pink haired boy.

"Kyouhon Ninjiro!" muttered the rainbow haired boy.

"My name is Haeru Higure." Said a boy with dark blue hair, with two colored streaks in his hair, one purple and one pink.

"I can't help getting a bad feeling around him." Thought Hikaru.

"And I'm Alex Jackson." Said the last who was a blonde boy with long blonde hair wearing a cowboy hat.

"What?" asked Alex who was now beyond suspicious.

"What's wrong?" asked boy Alex.

"It's nothing, its' just we have the same name." said Alex.

"Oh really? So we're both Alex?" asked boy Alex.

"There's something wrong with this." Thought Hikaru.

"What's wrong?" asked Haeru.

"It's nothing." Said Hikaru.

"Since we all know each other, I believe we should now go on our dates" said Adam.

"Wait! How do you know us then?" asked Alex.

"Kyouhon has been making me pay attention to the Anything Goes Martial Arts, I know four of you have been among those who have a rather interesting even." Said Adam.

"I see." Said Alex and Hikaru at the same time.

"Come on girls, let's do this." Said Belle.

"But…" said Chiyo.

"I know this is about Ryoga… but he isn't here." Said Belle, "And you don't have to like the guy…"

That was when they heard a shout of "Now where am I?"

They turned to see Ryoga looking lost.

"Ryoga!" called out Chiyo.

Ryoga saw the group, and walked over to them.

"What's going on?" asked Ryoga.

"Who is this?" asked Choji glaring at Ryoga.

Before anyone can answer.

"Hey! Momo!" called Shou.

"Hey! Shou this is Ichigo!" said Momo, "He's really cool!"

Ichigo began to glare at Shou.

"Why are you glaring at me?" asked Shou.

"No reason." Said Ichigo.

"I see." Said Shou with a sweat drop.

"Is that all?" asked Adam.

"Hello there." Said Seito walking toward the group.

"Hey Seito." Said Hikaru.

"So… who are you?" asked Seito.

"What do you mean?" asked Haeru.

Seito glared at him, but before he could say anything, Adam dodged a wooden sword, why? Because Kuno tired to cut him down.

"How dare you try to acquaint yourself with fair Belle!" said Kuno.

"Who are you?" asked Adam.

"Just ignore him." Said Belle.

"I challenge all of you to a duel!" said Kuno.

This made everyone sweat drop.

"I accept!" said Adam, "A gentleman always accepts a duel."

"Very well then, tomorrow, at noon!" said Kuno.

"And I will face off again one his friends." Said Seito.

"Wait? What?" asked Hikaru.

"I'll explain later…" whispered Seito.

Hikaru could tell it was important.

"I'll take you on." Said Haeru.

"I'm fine with that." Said Seito.

"Hey! If there's a fight, then I'm challenging this guy!" said Ichigo.

"What? That doesn't even make any sense!" said Shou, "Oh well, I minds as well have fun with it."

"And I will fight you." Said Choji glaring at Ryoga.

"Fine." Said Ryoga.

Tomorrow at noon!" said Adam, "In the park, you better be there."

The 6 friends left, unaware, two people were watching.

"What was that about?" asked one of the figurer.

"I don't know… but I have a bad feeling." Said the second.

"Wait… you want to help them?" asked the first figure.

"It's complicated, but I think it will be a good test." Said second.

"Fine…" mumbled the first.

Sometime later at the Tendo Residence, after parting ways with Kuno they went to said location.

"Oh so you're here." Said Kasumi, "I wanted to tell you that father, Mr. Saotome, Ranma and Happosai are away."

"Why?" asked Hikaru.

"Something about a scroll, I forgot." Said Kasumi.

Meanwhile in the mountains…

Ranma, Genma and Soun had gotten to the mountain to beat Happosai to the Happo Fire Burst Scroll. A scroll contains the ultimate move of Happosai. However something was in their way.

"Seriously?" asked Ranma.

"What are the chances of that happened?" muttered Genma.

As it turned out the location of the scroll was in the area of a hot spring.

Back at the Tendo Residence… they group went into the common room.

"Why did you challenge them?" asked Belle to Seito.

"That is OOC of you." Said Momo.

"OOC… never mind." Said Seito, he reached into pocket and pulled out Shiro Taiyo, Hikaru could feel pulses from it, pulse that were getting weaker, "This was pulsing in their presence… they aren't what they seem."

"I thought there was something off about them." Said Alex.

"Plus there's the fact that they all look like you! You know… if you fell in spring of drowned boy or whatever…" said Shou.

"You noticed it too?" asked Momo, "I thought I was the only one who did!"

"What?" asked Belle.

"They looked exactly like us, and it caused Seito's sword to react, it couldn't be could it." Thought Hikaru.

In an abandoned warehouse the four boys entered at if to meet someone.

"So how did it go?" asked a mysterious figure in the shadows.

"Applejack and Twilight Sparkle are suspicious of us, however Rarity bought it." Said Haeru, "I'm unsure about Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash."

"I see." Said the figure.

"What is worse is that we were channeled by Tatewaki Kuno and Seito." Said Haeru, "And maybe if someone didn't challenge someone it would be so bad."

"I just want to fight him because it would be cool!" said Ichigo.

Everyone sweat dropped when he said that.

"Fluttershy is in love with Ryoga, I don't want to but I have no other choice. Said Choji.

"Oh well, I guess it will be fun to watch." Said the figure.

The next day at noon in the park the 6 strange look alikes were there.

"So you all came after all." Said Seito.

"Of course! If we want to win the hearts of those girls! We will fight you!" said Adam who took out a rapier.

"All right! Let's do this!" cheered Ichigo taking out a replica of Zangestsu.

"Nice replica." Said Shou.

"Thanks!" said Ichigo.

Shou took out his key blade replica as well.

The 4 who were going to stood across from each other while boy Alex and Kyouhon stood off to the side.

In the bushes, the 6 human turned ponies were watching.

"Oh man… we're just going to watch." Said Ran, "Seriously?"

"Look we still need to see who they are." Said Hikaru.

"But what about those two! They're going to do something!" said Ran.

However at that time, the two figures who were acting them earlier showed up…

"6 against four is a little unfair isn't it?" asked the second of the two figures who turned our to be Mousse.

"I don't know what's going on, but I minds as test out my new skills." Said the first who was Tsubasa.

"Mousse…" muttered Ryoga.

"Look, Ranma isn't here so it doesn't matter." Said Mousse, "I don't know who they are, but I get a bad feeling from them."

"Fine, but I don't know who your girlfriend is, but she better be a good fighter too." Said Ryoga.

"I'm a guy!" yelled Tsubasa.

"What?" asked Ryoga who's brain broke.

"Hey, Ryoga, pay no attention to the creepy cross dresser. We're here to fight." Said Shou.

"All right, I get the rainbow, and you get the cowboy." Said Mousse.

"I'm fine with that." Said Tsubasa.

And so the fight began…

Meanwhile in the mountains, things had gotten complicated involving the scroll…

As it turns out the hot spring was the same one Akane, Shampoo and Ukyo went to, not only that but Happosai had managed to get it, but had yet to read it.

"So why do we play tenses like this." Said Ukyo as she, Akane, Shampoo and Ranma-Chan were dressed in tennis dresses (it wasn't the right weather for it).

"It's the only way to get the scroll from him." Said Ranma-Chan.

"Please tell Shampoo you wearing women's underwear." Said Shampoo.

"Why would do that?" asked Ranma.

"Because he won't fall, for it if you don't." said shampoo.

Ranma shuddered at the thought.

"I wonder how things are going back home…" said Akane.

Back in Furinkan, the fight had really began.

With Shou and Ichigo the two exchanged blow with their sword replicas… the two were having fun… however Ichigo jumped away, as a tree branch almost fell on them.

"How were you able to do that." Said Shou.

"It was nothing." Said Ichigo who seemed nervous.

"It was like the Pinkie sense… but that should be impossible… right?" thought Shou.

With Ryoga and Choji… Choji glared at Ryoga… it was such a harsh glare that Ryoga felt like he couldn't move.

"What's going on?" thought Ryoga, "It's just like the stare…"

Choji stuck Ryoga in the chest with his palm, it was then Ryoga realized it.

With Kuno's fight he swung his sword at Adam who simply dodged the blows.

"I'm so to say but our fighting styles are very different." Said Adam

Adam used his rapier to carve an A into Kuno's robes.

"How dare you?" asked Kuno.

The two continued their fight.

With Mousse's fight, he tossed his weapons at his opponent but he was too fast on his feet.

"How are you able to run that fast?" asked Mousse.

"I'm the fastest thing alive." Said Kyouhon.

"I doubt that." Said Mousse.

That was when Kyouhon used something that Mousse would be shocked at, the Rainburst. Mousse was surmised but able to dodge.

"What? That's Rainbow Dash's move!" yelled Mousse.

"How do you know about the truth." Said Kyouhon.

Meanwhile boy Alex was having an extremely hard time, why? Because Tsubasa was able to blend into the background then stick when he least expected it.

Tsubasa let loose another punch and then ran into the woods.

"Carnsarn it!" muttered boy Alex, "How are you able to do that…"

"I have a great teacher." Said Tsubasa.

However neither Haeru or Seito were fighting… why? They were in a standstill.

"Tell me what you are!" said Seito.

Haeru glared at him, "What do you mean?" asked Haeru.

Seito took out the Shiro Taiyo.

"Tell me… why is this reacting to you and your friends." Said Seito.

Haeru looked at the sword hilt.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"There's two things it can mean…" said Seito, "You're either a Yokai with a malevolent goals towards my friends… or one other thing…"

"What is the other thing…" said Haeru.

"You were created by Discord." Said Seito.

Haeru's hands began to glow and he shot a bolt of magic, which Seito quickly dodged

Seito summoned the true blade of Shiro Taiyo (which was not blue with out the influence of the elements of Harmony)

"You are right, we are creations of Discord…" said Haeru, "not only that but we are clones of those 6…"

"What?" asked Seito.

"Our goal is to make them fall in love with us, and then when they're happy break their hearts." said Haeru.

"Why did you tell me that part?" asked Seito.

"I don't know…" said Haeru, "I just felt like telling you."

"Seito looked down at the ground then got an idea.

"Say it again." Said Seito.

"Say what?" asked Haeru.

"The entire things you said." Said Seito.

Haeru smirked… he took a breath… and said the whole speech again.

Which was somehow magnified and everyone who was aware of the battle could hear it.

In the bushes…

"I thought so." Mumbled Hikaru.

"No…" whispered Belle.

"Sorry Rarity." Said Momo.

With the Ryoga and Choji fight.

"Of course…" mumbled Ryoga.

Choji seemed to breathe a sighed of relief.

"I don't' have to do this anymore…" said Choji.

He didn't want to fight Ryoga, but he knew had to because of Discord…

With Mousse and Kyouhon.

"Discord?" asked Mousse.

"Don't ask…" said Kyouhon, "You'll know soon enough."

With Shou and Ichigo…

"I knew it!" yelled Shou.

"Oh yeah, you do know about Discord…" said Ichigo.

"Yeah, the whole anime thing." Said Shou.

"Man, I wish I was there." said Ichigo.

However with the other two fights, it didn't matter. Because Tsubasa and Kuno had no idea who Discord was… and they really didn't pay attention to the clone part.

Discord who was watching sighed.

"Well this part was fun while it lasted." Said Discord

He snapped his claw. Everyone was who was fighting, were suddenly teleported to the abandoned warehouse.

"Huh? What going on?" asked Kuno.

"Just ignore him." Said Shou, "He never knows what's going on…"

Discord looked at Haeru.

"Why did you tell him?" asked discord.

"Because…" said Haeru, "I don't want to do this."

"What do you mean?" asked discord.

"He means it was a stupid idea…" said Kyouhon.

"How dare you say that to me!" muttered Discord.

"Wait… wait… wait…" said Tsubasa, "What's going on?"

"I don't care! All I know that that thing must die!" said Kuno, "And he will die by the blade of Tatewaki Kuno!"

Kuno ran towards Discord. But Discord snapped his claw and large weight fell onto Kuno knocking him out.

"Let's just ignore that." Said Kyouhon.

"That's Discord, he's a the Spirit of Disharmony and Chaos from Equestria." Said Seito.

"I see." Said Mousse.

"Equestria?" asked Tsubasa.

"It's the universe where the ponies come from." Explained Shou.

Everything became silent.

"You know?" asked Ryoga incredulously.

"Yeah I know… it doesn't matter I know right." Said Shou, "It's their secret and their business. All that matters is that least Pinkie knows I know…"

"But…" said Ryoga.

"Are you done talking yet?" asked Discord.

"Whatever." Said Shou, "Just get on with it."

Discord rolled his eyes.

"Why are not listening to my orders?" asked Discord.

"Did you really think it was good idea to give us free will?" asked Haeru.

"You gave them free will?" asked Seito.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." Said Discord.

The male clones all glared at Discord.

"Munity!" yelled Ichigo pointing his Zangestsu replica at Discord.

"Oh munity?" asked Discord, "Oh, do you really think that will work?"

"All I want to do is learn magic…" muttered Haeru, "I don't care about your plans."

"I do I want to be Momo's friend! But I don't want to date her, it's squicky!" yelled Ichigo.

"I want to race against Rainbow Dash… but that's it." Muttered Kyouhon.

"I would like to be Applejack's friend, but that's it! I don't want to break her heart." Said boy Alex.

"I do like Fluttershy…" said Choji, "But I know she's in love with someone else I can't do that to her…"

"I am in love with Rarity, I was planning to do this intently. Because I have plans to break her heart." Said Adam.

They all gathered their weapons, or took battle position, they ran towards Discord. Discord however snapped his claw and they all vanished in a flash of light.

Well almost, when they fell Adam and Ichigo's swords fell to the ground, along with 6 gems, one lavender, one blue, one pink, one orange, one yellow and one white.

"This would have been so much simpler if you three hadn't shown up!" said Discord, "Esspeiclly with your precocious crushes on Twilight, Fluttershy and Pinkie."

Everyone looked at Shou.

"What I like her personality!" said Shou, "It has nothing to do with her talent."

"Either way, I'm out!" said Discord.

That was when Discord snapped his claw and he disappeared.

"What are those Gems?" asked Tsubasa.

"I have no idea." Said Seito picking them up, "But I have the feeling they're a side effect of Discord creating clones with freewill."

"So you mean those of their souls?" asked Shou, "Makes sense to me."

Seito picked up all of the gems, as well as Adam's sword.

Shou picked up Ichigo's.

"Is okay I keep this?" asked Shou.

"I think that he would have wanted an otaku with it, not me." Said Seito.

Shou nodded…

That was when the doors opened up revealing the 6.

"So I take it you heard everything." Said Seito.

"We did…" said Hikaru.

"How did you even get here?" asked Ryoga.

"Discord gave us a map." Answered Hikaru.

"I see." Said Shou.

Shou gave Belle Adam's sword.

"He really like you by the way." Said Shou.

Belle began to tear up a little. "I see…" she whispered.

"Eww…" said Momo.

"Pinkie." berated Hikaru.

"But it's squicky." Said Momo.

"Discord crossed a line today." Said Seito, he insanely clutched the Shiro Taiyo, "I swear next time I see him…"

"You have no idea what he just did." Said Ryoga.

"It was really depressing." Said Shou.

"I see." Said Hikaru.

Tsubasa cleared his throat.

"I'm assuming that one of you at least watched my fight with the clone." Said Tsubasa.

"And you must also be wondering why we're hanging out together." Said Mousse.

There was a silence…

"I'm not Loofah's other appetence." Said Tsubasa, "Tell Ranma that next time you see him!"

The two of them left.

"Who was that guy?" asked Ryoga.

"It's a long story." Said Hikaru.

"does anyone want to go to the Cat Café?" asked Seito.

"Why does he want to go the Cat Café?" whimpered Shou.

"Luna is his teacher." Whispered Momo.

"Oh…" said Shou.

They went to Cat Café (completely forgetting about Kuno), to talk about a few things.

Seito talked to Diana in private about the whole about the Gems.

"I have never seen anything like this happen before." Said Diana, "Then again Discord was always one for new things."

"Do you think I should experiment things with my magic?" asked Seito.

Diana sighed, "I do not know what the out come will be but if you think it might be a good idea and there is no danger from it then I say you should do it." Said Diana.

Seito nodded.

At another table they told Cologne about Tsubasa working with Loofah.

"I'm not really surprised she found out about him… or she's training him." Said cologne.

"So it's not that bad a of thing." Said Alex.

"I guess not." said Momo.

"By the way, do you think they found out the secret of the Happo Fire Burst?" asked Cologne with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" asked Ran.

Cologne began to laugh, "I didn't get a chance to tell them but the Happo Fire Burst is merely a parlor trick… something I'm sure Pinkie would use."

"What do you mean?" asked Momo.

Meanwhile at in the Mountain, Happosai remembered what the Happo Fire Burst was…

Just using bombs or fire works…

"That's the move?" asked Ranma with a sweat drop.

Ranma proceeded to face palm at the stupidity of it all.

Back at the Cat Café…

"I would have told them, but they were gone already." Said Cologne.

Everyone sweat dropped when she said that.

Meanwhile Discord knew that he angered Seito with what he did, he just had to do figure out a way to create chaos but fly under his radar.

Little did he know was that he just gave Seito a weapon that would seriously hurt him in the future…

But for the time being Seito didn't know what he had or how to use it… but he will learn how to, oh he will…

Next Time: The Cutie Mark Crusaders decide to see if any earth only skills will get them their cutie marks, and trouble ensues! What will happen? Find out next time!


	64. The Crusade Continues!

A/N: Something I need to clear out about the last chapter: The Mane 6 (minus Pinkie) are still unaware that Shou and Emi know. They were not at the warehouse at the time and Ryoga and Seito didn't tell them, that's all I will say... Sorry for that confusion, enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 64: The Crusade Continues!

It was just a normal morning in the Tendo residence. The alarm beeped in the bedroom of the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Who's getting it this morning?" mumbled Apple Bloom.

"I got it yesterday." Mumbled Sweetie.

"Fine." Uttered Scootaloo.

Scootaloo walked over to the alarm and shut it off. They opened the door and went down stairs for breakfast.

"So how is school going?" asked Rarity to the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"It's no fun." Said Apple Bloom.

"Everyone thinks we're weird." Said Sweetie.

"You haven't been talking about your Cutie Marks have you?" asked Applejack.

"No." answered the three.

"We know humans don't have them." Said Sweetie.

"Yeah, Fructis showed up when we first go here." Said Scootaloo.

Every human from the table sweat dropped when she said that.

"Why Shampoo no surprised?" asked Shampoo.

Cologne the on other hand couldn't help but to laugh.

After breakfast they all got changed and dressed. Then they headed to school. Haruka rode on a scooter that was given to her as a gift so can ride while in human form, while her two best friends walked next to her.

"Well isn't the three weirdoes." Said a voice.

They turned to see a boy from their class named Shinnosuke, he was the class bully and made fun of them… because.

"What do you want?" asked Haruka.

"What I can't just make fun of you?" asked Shinnosuke.

Haruka got off her scooter and walked over to him.

"Come on school hasn't started yet." Said Suzette.

"See you later you weirdoes." Said Shinnosuke.

They all went to class and wait for their teacher, Ms. Haruno.

As it turns out Ms. Haruno was late. She got into the classroom. Wrote free period on the blackboard then passed out on her desk, causing the whole class to sweat drop.

"Great…" mumbled one girl in class, "She got drunk again."

Everyone in class did whatever.

The three were trying to figure out a list of cutie marks that they could try to get that they couldn't do in Equestria.

"Have we tried Manga Artist yet?" asked Blossom.

"Not yet." Said Suzette.

"What about okonomiyaki cooks." Said Blossom.

"Count me out of that." Said Suzette.

"Oh yeah, Twilight's still trying to figure out how your cooking works." Said Haruka.

"How does it work it anyways?" asked Blossom.

"I don't know." Said Suzette.

Meanwhile Shinnosuke was watching them.

"So they're doing their weird little stunts again… I can't wait to see what's going on." He said.

"Seriously, Shin. Why do you like seeing those three get into trouble." Said one of Shinnosuke's friends.

"They're weird, I mean Haruka just happens to transfer in at the same time as two foreign girls and they happened to friends before they attended this school. That's weird." Explained Shinnosuke.

"Yeah, but have you seen their older sisters, they're weird too, I mean both of them fought in Martial Arts sports." Said his friend.

"So what? I'm going to figure out what they're doing!" said Shinnosuke.

"You're the one who's weird." Said his friend.

That was when Ms. Haruno suddenly yelled out "Shut up! I'm no Christmas Cake" before going to back to sleep, causing all of her students to sweat drop.

That afternoon after school the Cutie Mark Crusaders were going down their list.

"Okay, first off, Magna Artists." Said Suzette.

They took out pens and paper and began to draw, when they were they looked at the comics.

When they were done they all looked at they had done. They all sweat dropped, Haruka's was just scribbles, Blossom's was stick figures and Suzette's was a mix of both.

"Hey maybe if the story is okay… what's your guy's story?" asked Blossom.

"There needs to be a story?" asked Suzette.

"I've been drawing whatever." Said Haruka.

All three of them sighed, since they were differently not getting their cutie marks for that.

"All right! What's next?" asked Haruka.

"Well we haven't tried okonomiyaki cooks yet." Said Blossom.

"To Ukyo's." said Haruka.

They went to Ucchan's okonomiyaki and both Blossom and Haruka began to beg her to teach them to make okonomiyaki.

"Please Ukyo.." begged Blossom.

"We won't do any damage." Said Haruka.

She looked at Suzette, "You're not…" she said.

"I already know that special talent has nothing to do with cooking." Said Suzette.

Ukyo had heard that anything she cooked burnt to a crisp, even if it was wasn't psychically possible.

"Okay, since right now business is slow you can try" said Ukyo.

Ukyo showed them how to cook it, and the two tried to imitate her but…

"No, don't flip it yet." Said Ukyo.

Blossom blipped it too soon.

"Scootaloo, yours is burning." Said Ukyo.

"Sorry." Said Scootaloo.

In the end neither one made a decent Okonomiyaki, Ukyo was glad they didn't too much damage and the mess was easy to clean up.

That was when Shinnosuke began to listen into the conversation.

"You know, I never got the whole story." Said Ukyo.

"What do you mean?" asked Haruka.

"I mean about the Cutie Marks…" said Ukyo, "I know they show your special talent..."

"We're ht only from back home that doesn't have them." Said Suzette.

"Diamond Tiara will probably taught us if we don't have it by the time we get home." Said Apple Bloom.

"I take it she's the bully from back home?" asked Ukyo, "I know what can be like that when I was a kid."

Ukyo has a look her face, let's just say she didn't have a pleasant time as a child for certain reasons.

"By the way." Said Ukyo changing the subject to get he mind of that, "How you're training with Rainbow Dash?"

Scootaloo had decided to train under Rainbow Dash with Martial Arts. IT took a lot of begging, but Rainbow Dash did eventually relent.

"It's going great! I learned so much!" said Haruka.

Meanwhile Shinnosuke left.

"Cutie Marks… back home… they're hiding something! Something big! And I'm going to force them to expose it!" he thought.

The rest of the afternoon they tired things they would easily do at home as well, including soapbox racers and tree climbing, the latter of which covered them all in tree sap.

"We're home!" said the three girls when they got back to the Tendo Residence.

Rarity had a slow day herself and decided to come home earlier. She sighed when saw their stare.

"Tree sap again?" she asked.

"Yeah…" said Suzette.

"Go take a bath." Said Rarity.

The three took a bath. As they did Sweetie hummed a lovely tune.

In the common room those that were home hear it.

"Sweetie needs to get over her stage fright, doesn't she?" asked Akane.

"Uh-uh…" said Rarity, "Get out you tree sap stains!" she growled at the dress she was trying to clean.

Akane couldn't help but to sweat drop at that.

The next day, when the three young fillies turned human arrived, they saw Shinnosuke

"I over heard them talking to that weird girl who make okonomiyaki, about something called a cutie mark." Said Shinnosuke.

"Oh no." thought all three of them at the same time.

"I don't' know what is was about, but that girl knew what they are talking about! I think they're aliens!" said Shinnosuke, "Or some weird cult!"

Haruka stood forward, "Shinnosuke! Why are you spreading lies about us?" asked Haruka.

"Spreading lies! About you weirdoes? I'm not spreading lies!" yelled Shinnosuke.

"Will you pipe down?" asked Ms. Haruno walking into the room, "I don't know what's going on! But class is about to start!"

Everyone in class took their seats.

"Now…" said Ms. Haruno, "What were we talking about yesterday?"

All of the students in class had massive sweat drops.

"I miss Cheerilee." Whispered Suzette to the others.

The two nodded in agreement.

That afternoon they decided to just try out more crusading they haven't tried.

"Let's try skateboarding!" said Haruka.

"I don't know about that one." Said Suzette.

"Besides, won't we need skateboards?" asked Blossom.

That was when the three of them noticed Shinnosuke following them, all three of them sweat dropped.

"Maybe we should just go home." Said Blossom.

"Why?" asked Haruka.

"I don't want him finding out of all the people in class." Said Blossom.

"You have a point…" muttered Haruka.

And so they headed back to the Tendo Residence.

"We're home"! said Suzette.

"You're home early." Said Kasumi.

"Yeah, a boy from our class is following us." Said Suzette.

"I see." said Kasumi who went back to housework.

Later that afternoon, Shinnosuke was trying to figure out a way to get in.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked a voice.

Shinnosuke turned around and saw Ranma, Akane, Hikaru, Chiyo, Alex and Ran all staring at him.

"Nothing at all!" said Shinnosuke who on the other hand was thinking, "That's Blossom's sister, I should run."

He ran away as fast as his little legs could carry him.

"Who was that kid?" asked Ranma.

"Isn't he from the girl's class?" asked Hikaru.

"Oh yeah." Said Alex.

They went inside to talk to the three.

"So that brat is following you around?" asked Ranma.

The three nodded.

"Ever since we came to the school he all ways makes fun of us and everyone!" said Apple Bloom.

"So he's a bully?" asked Rainbow Dash, "Have you tried beating him up yet?"

"No…" said Scootaloo.

"Please don't." sighed Twilight.

"Don't what?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Don't encourage her to beat him up." said Twilight.

"I'm not." Said Rainbow Dash.

Everyone sweat dropped when she said, it was so obvious she was, then again Rainbow Dash had her problem with bullies, so who could blame her.

Later that night the three of them talked about Rainbow Dash's idea.

"All right so Cutie Mark Crusaders Bully busters is ago!" said Scootaloo.

"I don't know about this one, what if we get into trouble." Said Sweetie.

"Don't worry, we won't. I'm sure of it." Said Scootaloo.

The next day after school, Scootaloo walked over to Shinnosuke.

"I challenge you to an Anything Goes Martial Arts Match!" said Haruka.

"Fine!" said Shinnosuke.

The two of them met in an empty lot.

"All right if I win, you have to stop bothering us!" said Haruka.

"Fine if I win, you have to let me in your secret." Said Shinnosuke.

The two ran towards each other, Haruka performed a sweeping kick to feet tripping him.

"Hey no fair!" said Shinnosuke.

"Why?" asked Haruka.

"Because I don't know that much marital arts." Said Shinnosuke.

"It's fair!" said Haruka.

"No it's not!" said Shinnosuke.

"It is!" said Haruka.

"It's not!" said Shinnosuke.

"It's not!" said Haruka.

"It's is!" said Shinnosuke not realizing it was switched.

"It's not!" said Haruka.

"It is and that's final." Said Shinnosuke.

Haruka did another sweeping kick as Shinnosuke realized what he just said.

"We've been hanging out way too much with Pinkie Pie." Mumbled Blossom.

Suzette could only nod in agreement for that one.

"Why you!" yelled Shinnosuke.

He tried to punch her, but Haruka dodged.

That was when Haruka punched the bully, so hard it knocked him down.

"YOU ARE WEIRDOES!" yelled Shinnosuke, "You're alien! I know! It!"

"Why?" asked Haruka.

"Because girls can't be good at Marital Arts! Like that! You can't be better than me!" yelled Shinnosuke.

"What did you just say?" asked Shinnosuke.

He turned around and saw a very angry Ran and Akane behind him.

"Uh-oh…" said Shinnosuke.

Shinnosuke knew what he said was a bad thing.

"So you don't think girls can be good marital artists?" asked Ran.

"No… you didn't hear anything! I swear!" said Shinnosuke.

Ran cracked her knuckles.

"Wait! I have an even better idea!" said Blossom remembering something that happened before they left Equestria.

Sometime later…

"Oh! You said?" asked Shinnosuke's mother.

"And he's been following us the last few days saying we're aliens and calling us weirdoes!" said Blossom.

"You're grounded." Said Shinnosuke's mother.

"But mom! Haruka is the one who challenged me." said Shinnosuke pointing at the girl.

"I don't care, she had a good reason to!" said his mother dragging him into the house by the ear, "And I don't want you hearing you doing this again!"

The door was slammed.

"Wow… how did you know that would happened?" asked Akane.

"Sometime like that happened to Diamond Tiara." Said Blossom.

The next day at school the three were planning what to do before class started.

"How about Delivery Girls." Said Blossom.

"Remember what happened last time." Said Suzette.

"But this time doesn't have to with Martial Arts!" said Haruka.

Meanwhile Shinnosuke was glaring at them.

"They're hiding something! I know it! I'll find out what it is! Next! I swear!" thought Shinnosuke.

And so the adventure to get their cutie ark continued, even if they had no idea Shinnosuke was going to follow them still, adept more discreetly.

Next Time: Happosai has yard sale and among his treasure is a magic mirror... and unfortunately it allows time travel... and now thanks to Happosai a large group of time travelers are back in time... Will Akane and Shampoo accidently erase Shampoo from the past by making sure young Happosai and Cologne get together? Will a young Loofah figure out what's going on? What will happen? Find out next time!


	65. Back to the Happosai

A/N: this one is also based on an anime only episode, but I had no plans of adapting had I not had to use the Azusa subplot in the Miki arc... So yeah...

Also, I will be taking the next two weeks off (I plan to update something tomorrow) due to Famine Con this memorial day weekend, so please if you're attending say hi, I'm the women with the pink crutches. Enjoy!

Chapter 65: Back to the Happosai

Happosai was having a yard sale to get rid of the junk that was piling up in his room… however it wasn't working. No one wanted to buy anything.

It didn't help that he tired to get a woman to buy something with her bra as payment.

"How business?" asked Akane coming over with Ranma, Shampoo and Cologne.

"Nothing is happened." Sighed Happosai.

"Well that's because it's all junk." Said Ranma.

"Take that back!" yelled Happosai.

Shampoo began to rummage though the junk and found a rather pretty mirror.

"This one rather good antique." Said Shampoo.

"Oh that's not for sale, I don't know how that got into my junk drawl." Said Happosai.

He grabbed the mirror.

"This is a magic mirror from the time of Alexander the great and…" said Happosai.

He noticed no one was paying attention, esspeiclly since Twilight showed up with a glowing horn and was telling them about a new spell created.

"Are you even allowed to be outside.

"I discovered a new variation the invisibility spell, it creates a field where no one can hear or see from outside of it." She explained.

"I see…" mumbled Happosai.

"After with what happened with Rainbow Dash I need to figure out how to apply it to items so this never happens again." Said Twilight.

"I was talking here!" yelled Happosai.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Not only that but this was a gift from my beloved." Said Happosai.

"Not this again…" groaned everyone.

"For that last time! That was me!" yelled Cologne.

"Please don't remind me." Said Happosai.

That was when Princess Luna, Rainbow Dash and Applejack showed up carrying Pinkie who was waving the Doozy.

"What's wrong?" asked Akane.

"Something's about to happen out here." Said Pinkie during one of the breaks she had with the shudders.

"Great what?" asked Ranma.

"Don't' know." Said Pinkie.

"I'm having a moment here!" yelled Happosai.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Why did you have to age horribly!" yelled Happosai.

That was when Cologne tried to hit him with her cane. However Happosai dodged, causing Cologne to hit the wall creating a large hole.

"What did you do to my wall?" asked Soun as he and Genma poked his head.

"None of you get my love!" yelled Happosai who began to tear up, "None you youngsters understand true love."

"I'm the same age." Pointed out Cologne.

"I am older than you." Pointed out Princess Luna.

"That might be." Said Happosai, "But you don't understand."

That was when Happosai's tear fell onto the mirror he was holding, a bright light appeared and everything glowed. Fluttershy and Rarity saw this and came outside.

"What's going on?" asked Rarity.

"That's the doozy!" yelled Pinkie.

The bright light got brighter and then everyone near the mirror disappeared.

However they reappeared… in another place and another time…

"Where are we?" asked Akane.

"It looks like China." Said Ranma.

"That's right." Said Cologne.

"But it looks different somehow…" whispered Fluttershy.

"That's because we traveled back in time." Said Cologne.

"WHAT!" yelled every one but Princess Luna.

"But time travel should be impossible." Said Twilight.

"Actually, Star Swirl the Bearded did invent a few time travel spells." Said Princess Luna, "So it is possible."

"Oh…" said Twilight.

"Also Doctor Whooves is a time traveler." Said Pinkie.

"Pinkie please don't make things up about ponies." Said Twilight.

Meanwhile in Equestria (doesn't matter which time), said pony sneezed while hiding from something.

"Great… Pinkie Pie must be talking about me." Muttered the brown pony with an hourglass shaped cutie mark.

Thanks to the sneeze, the thing he was hiding from found him, so he took out a strange silver stick…

But this story isn't about him or the threat he was facing… it's about the ponies in China 300 years in the past.

"How did we even travel back in time?" asked Ranma.

"The mirror." Said Cologne, "If a tear hit it, it transports those around it to the location the owner's hearts wants to be most."

That was when they heard a mob of angry women chasing down a very short little man.

"And that is young Happy." Said Cologne.

"So he was always that small?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"No! No that's not me!" yelled Happosai he took out a picture of what he looked like which was a pretty blonde man.

"He is delusional." Said Princess Luna.

"You're right." Said Cologne.

After the mob of angry women left, younger Happosai managed to recover.

"You know… we shouldn't let an opportunity slip by Tendo." Said Genma.

"You're right Saotome." Said Soun.

The two proceeded to beat up young Happosai.

"Why are you doing this to me?" cried Young Happosai.

"Hey! Stop beating me up!" yelled Happosai.

"I thought looked like this." Said Genma.

"This is just getting sad." Said Ranma.

Happosai managed to save her younger self.

"Happosai has the mirror on him." Said Akane.

"Oh man! This is bad you guys! Really bad!" yelled Pinkie.

There was an awkward silence.

"IS Pinkie being the voice of reason?" asked Twilight.

"Yeah…" said Rainbow Dash.

"What I can't be serous once in a while?" asked Pinkie.

"It's just weird." Said Rarity.

"Come along!" said Cologne, "I don't think we'll be able get happy back any time soon"

They went into the village and came across a very pretty blue haired girl sweeping the walk away to her house.

"That's me." Said Cologne.

"I don't believe you." Said Akane.

"We amazons don't age well." Said Cologne.

"Yeah, prove it." Said Genma.

"You were there in the village." Thought Ranma with a sweat drop.

"Oh cologne!" called out Cologne.

The younger Cologne looked at them.

"Wow… I hate to say it." Said Soun, "Happosai is right you did age horribly."

Younger Cologne had invited them for lunch.

"It is kind of you to invite us in despite not knowing us… and the fact that half of us are talking ponies." said Princess Luna.

"I not know why you talk but it feel like that we know each other already." Said younger cologne.

"You got that right." Said Rainbow Dash.

Twilight nudged her.

"I really think we should eave." Said Pinkie.

"Come on, I don't think anything bad will happen." Said Twilight.

That was when the door suddenly opened up, in walked in a girl the same age as Younger Cologne, who had long red hair put into a ponytail.

"(Cologne! I challenge you again!)" said the girl, then she noticed the guests.

"(They're Japanese.)" said younger Cologne.

"Oh sorry." Said the girl, "Can I join in?"

"Of course." Said Cologne, she turned to her guests, "This my friend Loofah."

Everyone but Cologne began to sweat.

"Don't worry, by the point she hasn't' become what she is today." Whispered Cologne, "She's jealous of my skills, but not that point she wants to make me suffer."

"Hi!" said Pinkie.

Younger Loofah stared at them, "(Why are the horses talking!)"

"(I thought it might have something to do with a strange Musk experiment.)" said Younger Cologne.

"(Makes... sense… maybe…)" mumbled younger Loofah.

They all had lunch, afterward younger Cologne was about leave with a package.

"(Cologne… please don't do what I think you're going to do)" mumbled Loofah.

"(What do you do you mean?)" asked Younger Cologne.

The two stepped out side knowing at least one of them must speak their native lounge.

They heard the two arguing.

"What's that about." Said Ranma.

"They're arguing about Happosai." Said Rainbow Dash.

"He seems so much different younger." Said Akane.

"He is not as evil." Said Princess Luna.

Shampoo and Akane began to think of the same thing.

"Don't." said Pinkie.

"What?" asked Shampoo and Akane at the same time.

"Don't set those two together." Said Pinkie, "You'll change history!"

"I have to agree with Pinkie on this one." Said Twilight, "We don't know what would happen."

"Getting g them together will erase Shampoo from existence! Haven't you ever seen Back to the Future?" asked Pinkie.

Akane swear dropped.

"Shampoo one who show that movie." Muttered shampoo.

"I want you to Pinkie Swear that you won't meddle in this!" said Pinkie.

Both of them did it, Shampoo knowing what would happen if they broke the Pinkie Swear, and knew she had to warn Akane.

"I'm going to explore the village and see what changed in the last 300 hundred years." Said Pinkie.

"So…" said Akane.

"Don't." said Shampoo.

"What?" asked Akane.

"I would break a Pinkie Sweat if I were you." Said Ranma.

"She will go after you…" said Rainbow Dash.

"Or follow you every where you go." Said Twilight.

Akane sweat dropped.

"I'm sorry I have to ask." Said Applejack, "Is anyone else weirded out that Pinkie Pie is the voice of reason?"

Everyone sweat dropped when she said that.

""Let's just find Happosai then we'll be able to our time." Said Twilight.

However Younger Loofah came into the house.

"You're not going anywhere." Said Younger Loofah, "I heard everything, you're from the future… and Cologne is desisted to be with someone else."

"Are you going to tell anyone?" asked Twilight.

Younger Loofah laughed, "No, I'm not…" said younger Loofah, "I plan to destroy this house if you don't get Happy together with me and blame it on you."

"That will change the future though." Said Twilight.

"And?" asked Younger Loofah.

Twilight gritted her teeth.

"Back it up with proof!" said Princess Luna, "Show that you are willing to change the future!"

Younger Loofah took out a knife, leaned out a window and threw it at a random person outside, cutting their arm.

"That was Soap…" said Cologne, "That never happened to her."

"I will completely and utterly change Cologne's future if you don't help me win over Happosai." Said Younger Loofah.

"Why are you acting like this…" said Cologne, "You never acted like this at this age."

Loofah looked at Cologne, "You're Cologne… I guess I never showed you my true colors out of respect. You are a worthy opponent after all, I'm guessing that eventually I show my true self to you…"

Cologne gritted her teeth.

"So unless you want me to completely and utterly change your past you have to what I say…" said Loofah.

"There's no way am I going to let that happen!" said Ranma.

"Oh really? What do you know about me?" asked younger Loofah.

"In our time you tried to kill me." Said Ranma, "And you want me make me suffer to get to Cologne, so I have a problem with you."

"Seriously?" asked Loofah, "are you for real, no way am I that petty."

"You will in future." Said Shampoo with a sweat drop.

"Seriously! I will vow never to be that petty" said Loofah.

This only made everyone sweat drop.

That was when Younger Cologne returned.

"Oh Loofah you back." said Younger Cologne.

"That's right! I am." said Loofah.

"Would you all like some tea." Said Younger Cologne.

Younger Loofah gave an evil smirk at them.

Meanwhile Pinkie was enjoying her walk when she came across Younger Happosai's house.

"Honestly that boy will never change…" muttered Happosai.

"But if he does change then that would change the our time!" said Pinkie, "But then again it might result in positive changes to the timeline… hard to say what will happen."

"What are you babbling about now?" asked Happosai.

"Then again if you were able to change to yourself Cologne would end up with you and Shampoo wouldn't exist!" said Pinkie.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Said Happosai.

"Come on let's go back to out time." Said Pinkie.

"Fine…" muttered Happosai.

That was when Younger Happosai went out.

"Almost forgot! I have a date with Cologne.

"Oh I have to see this." Said Happosai.

Back at Younger Cologne's house, Twilight and Princess Luna were discussing something.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" asked Twilight.

"This is one of the time I think the spell should be used." Said Princess Luna, "History is in danger if we don't."

That was when Younger Loofah had an evil smile.

"You know Cologne… Happosai hasn't defeated either of us." She said, "Are you sure he'll make a good husband for you?"

Younger Cologne froze when she said that.

"You should just give up on him, after all, he's a lost cause." Said Younger Loofah.

"(Will you stop that.)" said Younger Cologne, "(I know what you're trying to do, so stop it!)"

Younger Loofah scowled, then she got an evil idea, "You want know what your friends are?"

"(Why are you even talking in Japanese to me… it's really weird.)" said younger Cologne.

Loofah punched the table, "That's it! They're from the future! From what I heard is that you don't end up with Happosai! You end up with someone else! Just give up Happosai already!"

Younger Cologne checked Younger Loofah's temperature.

"You don't' have a fever." Said Younger Cologne.

"What? I'm sick!" yelled Younger Loofah.

"Can you take of her? I have date." Said Younger Cologne.

"Don't worry, I will." Said Cologne.

Younger cologne began to get ready.

Cologne looked at Princess Luna and Twilight.

"Don't you dare try to erase her memories." Said Cologne.

"What! You going to do what?" asked Younger Cologne.

"If I remember correctly today is the day I broke up with Happy." Said Cologne, "Even without this interference."

"What? Really?" asked Younger Loofah.

"Why didn't say that from the start?" asked Applejack.

"Sorry I forgot!" said Cologne.

Everyone in the room sweat dropped when she said that.

They all watched as Younger cologne was waiting for Younger Happosai.

That was when Younger Happosai arrived (followed by Pinkie and Happosai), they watched the two love birds ran towards each other. However Younger Happosai jumped away from Younger Cologne and groped another.

This was the straw that broke the camel's back for Younger Cologne, she had loved him with all her heart but he always did this… grope a random girl and the like.

"HAPPOSAI! YOU DIE!" yelled younger Cologne.

"I don't want to watch it." Said Happosai remembering this incident.

And so the younger Happosai stole precious treasures from the village, including a bracelet and the mirror from Cologne.

On a hill over looking the village.

"At least we didn't change anything…." Said Pinkie.

"Loofah threw a knife at Soap's arm in order to prove we was willing to change the future." Said Cologne.

"Well I think it won't be that bad." Said Pinkie.

Cologne grabbed the mirror from Happosai, shed a tear they were all back in the corrected time period.

"No one's fading away are they?" asked Pinkie.

"No." said everyone.

"Good!" said Pinkie.

"Wait… what happened to Loofah?" asked Twilight.

"She started become more devious after we ran Happosai out of town, I'm guessing she hated that fact, but if did alter history she probably assumed I would never have children because I developed a strong hatred of men afterwards and probably forgot about after sometime…" said Cologne.

"By the way will you give me back my mirror?" asked Happosai.

"It's not yours it's mine!" said Cologne.

"I've had it longer than you did." Said Happosai.

They watched as Cologne and Happosai had started fighting over the mirror.

"Wait!" said Twilight, "we can use that to get back to Equestria when we're cured."

However neither one heard them, as Happosai dropped the mirror and Nabiki steeped on it causing everyone to sweat drop.

"What are you doing outside?" asked Nabiki.

"Never mind." Sighed Twilight.

And so it became one those things they decided not to talk about again... or they would have had the next weird thing that happened to them had something to do with time travel as well.

Next Time: Furinkan High class 1f goes to a field trip to the Higurashi Shrine, a shrine said to be entwined with legends of old, including a well said to devour the bones of Yokai... however as it turns out it's a time portal... a time portal that Discord messes! Now they have fight Yokai from hordes of years before and fix the time portal, with the help of the shrine keeper's granddaughter and a hanyo from hundreds of years ago! What will happen? Find out next time!


	66. Time Well

A/N: Well I'm back from my vacation... Fanime was fun... it's another crossover chapter too… so yeah... enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 66: Time Well

The Higurashi Shrine, a shrine that was one of the oldest in Tokyo, built around the bone eater's well and a scared tree. The shrine had ties to the legendary, Shikon no Tama, the Jewel of Four Souls.

"And so according to legend…" said the keeper of the shrine.

The old man groaned when he saw all but two of the students either talking to their friends or fiddling with their phones.

"I knew this was going to happen." He grumbled.

He cleared his throat.

"You see my granddaughter is rather sickly. She in her boredom has learned the legends of this shrine." Said the Shrine Keeper, "She will explain it properly."

The shrine keepers grand daughter showed up dressed up as a miko.

"You see." Said the granddaughter.

But before, she could continue, a large chunk of the guys began to take pictures of her.

"All right! A really cute miko!" said Shou.

The granddaughter dragged her grandfather to talk in private.

"Is that what you wanted me for? TO take pictures?" asked his granddaughter.

"I'm so sorry Kagome, but I know that kids don't want to listen to me." Said the shrine keeper.

"So you had me dress up as a shrine maiden so they would take pictures?" asked the girl named Kagome, "I just wanted to talk to kids my own age…"

She sighed, all she wanted was a break, but no this was all an elaborate plan to get attention.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." Said the teacher.

Both of them sweat dropped.

"The thing is that two of my students are interested learning about the legends of the shrine. So how about you tell one of them about the legends and myths." Said the teacher.

"Really?" asked Kagome, "So who are the students?"

"There is Hikaru Gosunkugi and Hikaru Hakumei." Said the teacher.

"I guess I should talk to them." Said Kagome.

"Maybe you should changed first." Said the teacher, "The two of the biggest Otakus in the in the school are in this class and I'm sure they would be bugging you about your "costume"."

Kagome sweat dropped, she managed to changed into something else and met up with the teachers.

"So who are the stunned you wanted me to talk to?" asked Kagome.

"There is Hikaru Gosunkugi." Said the teacher motioning over to Gosunkugi.

Kagome sweat dropped at the pale boy.

"The reason he wants to know is because of his fascination with the supernatural." Explained the teacher.

"I don't know." Said Kagome.

"If you don't want to talk to him Hikaru Hakumei would be a better bet." Said the teacher, he motioned over to her who was with her group of friends, "She's the one in the sweater vest."

"I'll go talk to her then." Said Kagome.

"Good." Said the teacher.

With the group, Hikaru was looking, at the scared tree, and reading the plaque that described it.

"So you're interested in find out more about the shrine." Said Kagome.

"That's right." Said Hikaru recognizing her.

"Your teacher told me your interested." Said Kagome.

"That's only because of her learning addiction." Said Ran joining on the conversation.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Hikaru.

"You do have a problem sugar cube." Said Alex.

Hikaru sweat dropped.

"Hey! Weren't you in that martial arts race?" asked Kagome.

"Oh yeah that race went past this shrine didn't it?" asked Ran.

"It was cool to see the race." Said Kagome, "Even if it went by quickly."

"So it is true that the tree is older than the shrine?" asked Hikaru.

"Yes it is." Said Kagome, "It has lived for hundreds of years."

Nearby in what is known as the Well House (it houses a well that hundreds of years as well), the doors opened a boy with white hair and dog ears he also wore old traditional clothes that no one would wear nowadays came out of it causing everyone to stare at him.

Kagome's eyes began to twitch…

"Inu-Yasha…" she growled, "Excuse me for a few minutes."

She walked over to the boy and began to drag him away.

"What was that about?" asked Ran.

"Probably some sort of hair brained scheme from her grandfather to make things interesting." Said Momo, "That or he came from the time portal."

Everyone sweat dropped when she said that.

Somewhere nearby someone was watching.

"Oh this is so much fun. I guess it would be too boring if it was just them." Said the being, "I guess now's a good time."

The thing snapped it's claw, and the trap was set.

In a private place Kagome talked to the boy.

"I told you that today there was a field trip here!" Kagome said as quietly as possible.

"I just needed to make sure you were all right." Muttered the boy angrily.

"I told you everything is fine…" muttered the girl.

"Oh come, what if something showed up, would you be able to protect yourself?" asked the boy.

Kagome glared at him, "Inu-Yasha… si…"

But before she could finished her sentence, Hikaru, Ran, Momo, Alex, Chiyo, Belle and Akane showed up.

"Is everything okay?" asked Hikaru.

"It's fine…" said Kagome, "Really! This is just my friend, my grandpa put him up to dressing like that."

"Oh! Wow! It's such a good costume! Can you tell me where you got it?" asked Momo, "Unless what I heard is true about the well being a time portal."

Both Kagome and her friend apparently named Inu-Yasha stared at her.

"Where did you learn that from?" asked Kagome.

"I forgot." Said Momo.

Both Kagome and Inu-Yasha sweat dropped.

"Don't mind our friend she's a little strange." Said Belle.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Kagome.

"Our friend Ukyo set up an okonomiyaki stand, we just wanted see if you were okay with that." Said Hikaru.

"Why would she set up an okonomiyaki stand?" asked Kagome.

"So that someone could buy it for lunch in case they forgot to bring lunch." Said Alex with a sweat drop.

"I see." Said Kagome, "Wait… Ukyo… isn't she the one the one who runs that new place?"

"You heard about it, didn't you?" asked Ran.

Kagome nodded.

"My friend Yuka told me about it." Said Kagome.

"Let's go!" said Hikaru.

Inu-Yasha grabbed Kagome however.

"There's something I need to talk about" he whispered.

Inu-Yasha however looked at the girls, he sniffed the air, they didn't smell right.

"Can you hold my place in line?" asked Kagome.

"Sure thing sugar cube." Said Alex as the group left.

"What is it?" asked Kagome.

"I don't true them." Said Inu-Yasha, "They smell too much like horses."

"What?" asked Kagome.

"They might be Yokai." Said Inu-Yasha, "You need to be on your guard."

Kagome sighed, "Inu-Yasha… sit boy." She said.

A necklace that Inu-Yasha began to glow and forced him to the ground with a loud thump.

"What was that?" asked Hikaru.

"Don't care." Said Ran.

Kagome decided to go to the line to get Okonomiyaki.

When she got in line, there was a low rumbling in the well house.

"What was that?" asked Kagome.

That was when suddenly the roof exploded and a large snake came out of it.

"What the…" muttered Ranma.

He was about to attack it but that when Inu-Yasha showed up yelling out "Iron Revere Soul Stealer!", he sliced up the monster using his hands which had claws in heard of regular finger nails.

This got applause from many of the students.

"How was it able to get through the well." Thought Kagome.

"What just happened?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"I have no idea." Answered Kagome.

That was when the well house exploded with more Yokai coming through, Inu-Yasha was able to dispatch more of them, however most of them ran away from the shrine.

"This is bad." Said Kagome.

"Do you have any arrows?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"I do in my room." Said Kagome.

"Then go get them!" yelled Inu-Yasha.

The two of them ran towards Kagome room, just as more Yokai came though the well. Ranma, Hikaru and Ran all got ready to fight them but they flew away before any of them could fight.

"Did any thing happen?" asked Kagome.

"More fled." Explained the teacher.

"This is just great." Muttered Inu-Yasha.

"Get on my back!" said Inu-Yasha, and Kagome got onto his back and he ran off.

There was an awkward silence as everyone proceed what was going on.

The teacher cleared his threat.

"Mr. Saotome, Ms. Tendo, Ms. Issanni, Ms. Perle, Ms. Mochi, Ms. Hakumei, Ms. Jackson, Ms. Kuonji and Shampoo… I need all of you to go after them and help them." Said the teacher.

"And we don't." said Ranma.

"I will fail you." Said the teacher.

"We need to do this!" said Hikaru.

"But I didn't brig my ribbon." Pointed out Belle.

"I have one." Said Momo.

"Thank you." Mumbled Belle.

"Fine…" sighed everyone else.

"Wait." Said Chiyo, Can I go along…"

"Well they probably do need someone to give first aid, so I think it's a good idea." Said the teacher giving her a first aid kit.

They all left hopping to find the Yokai that was causing problems.

About a minute after they left, Shou yelled out, "Oh man! I should have gone!" yelled Shou, "I left all of my replicas as home!"

Everyone in class sweat dropped.

Elsewhere, Inu-Yasha destroyed another Yokai.

"Do you have any idea why these things keep coming though the well?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"No clue." Said Kagome.

That was when a giant lizard like Yokai appeared, it was about to attack the two, however it suddenly stopped moving.

That was when Ranma showed up and started punching and kicking it, before it suddenly dissolved.

"What?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"Hey you guys all right?" asked Akane as the rest joined them.

"We don't need help, we can handle it." Said Inu-Yasha.

"Oh yeah, then why did me and Twi just you bail you out just now." Said Ranma.

Inu-Yasha ears twitched.

"Why do you sound like me?" asked Inu-Yasha.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"They do sound a lot alike." Said Ran with a sweat drop.

"I guess with so many voices in the world there's bound to be a few that sounds the same" said Alex.

Inu-Yasha however had to get back on topic.

"Why did you get involved?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"I don't mind." Said Kagome, "Because remember what I told you about Furinkan?"

"No…" answered Inu-Yasha.

"Furinkan is filled with martial artists! I'm sure that they can handle it!" yelled Kagome.

"Well sorry if I had forgotten it." Muttered Inu-Yasha.

Kagome was about say "sit" again but was stopped by Hikaru.

"So what's going on." Asked Hikaru.

"Can you keep a secret?" asked Kagome.

"Of course we can… if we don't Pinkie will come after us." Said Ranma.

"Oh that's only if you make a Pinkie promise." Said Momo.

"We're going to end making a Pinkie Promise, aren't' we?" asked Ran.

"Looks like it." Said Ukyo.

"You see…" said Kagome.

She began to explain that a few months before hand, a Yokai grabbed her from the well, which turns out to be a time portal that only she and Inu-Yasha could use it regularly… Not only that but Inu-Yasha was a Hanyo from the past.

"See I told you it was a time portal!" said Momo.

"How can you be right about these things?" asked Ukyo.

Momo shrugged.

"So suddenly… it's now bringing in Yokai…" said Hikaru.

"I don't get it." Said Kagome, "Why is it acting like that now."

That was when laughter filled the air.

"Discord…" growled Ran.

Discord popped into existence in the air above them.

"What were you expecting this to be a natural event?" asked Discord.

"A Yokai." Said Inu-Yasha, he drew his sword which became gigantic.

However Discord snapped his claw and it shrank.

"Bastard…" muttered Inu-Yasha.

"Oh come now! Calling me a Yokai is such an insult." Said Discord, "I'm the spirit of Chaos and Disharmony now."

"What are you doing here?" asked Hikaru.

"What I can't ruin a field trip for fun?" asked Discord.

That was when Ukyo threw one of her spatulas at him but he dodged.

"I made it so that the well has a field that attracts evil Yokai and has them go though it." Said Discord, "And you have until sunset, or else it will be that way forever…"

"Why would you o that!" yelled Kagome.

"Is it because you want Seito off your back?" asked Hikaru.

"Yes of course I want him off my back!" yelled Discord, "He's trying to kill me! And my last stunt didn't help things!"

This made those that knew Discord sweat drop.

"Well I guess I should take my leave." Said Discord calming down, "Oh and you two time travelers, just ask your new little friends about me…"

HE snapped his claw, drenching the 6 ponies turned humans with hot water but teleporting away.

"Okay! Just what the hell is going to on here!" yelled Inu-Yasha.

"You just turn into horses." Said Kagome.

"Ponies." Corrected Twilight.

"Oh so cute!" said Kagome hugging Fluttershy.

"Tell us what's going on right now!" yelled Inu-Yasha.

"Inu-Yasha… sit…" said Kagome.

And Inu-Yasha was once again forced to the ground.

"What was that?" asked Fluttershy.

"Don't worry, he's fine." Said Kagome.

"I guess I should explain…" sighed Twilight.

And so Twilight explained the basic situation… about Equestria, their curse and the fact Discord was from their home universe as well.

"That does explain why you smell like horses." Said Inu-Yasha.

That was when more Yokai showed up.

Inu-Yasha once again withdrew his sword which once again became giant sized, he ended up slicing a few.

"If only there was a spell to attract Yokai." Said Twilight, "Then I'd be able to gather all of them in one place."

"That's it!" said Kagome.

"What's it?" asked Twilight.

Kagome took out a bottle from her pocket, which had a couple jewels in them.

"I've never seen a gem like that." Said Rarity.

"They're shard of the Shikon no Tama." Said Kagome.

"I remember hearing that legend…" said Twilight.

"Do you think you can use your magic to amplify their power for a short time?" asked Kagome, "Just to attract them."

"I'll try." Said Twilight.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"It's either this or destroying the well." Said Kagome.

Inu-Yasha nodded.

"All right everyone prepare to fight." Said Twilight.

Rarity, Fluttershy both splashed themselves with cold water since they were more commutable fighting in human form.

"So none of you are going to run are you?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"No way!" said Rainbow Dash.

"It's as pops says." Said Ranma, "It's a Marital Artist's duty to fight monster."

Twilight channeled some magic into the jewel shard, which began to glow. And less than a minute. Yokai began to swarm the area.

Inu-Yasha swiped some with his sword, Ranma punched and kicked them, Kagome shot arrows at them which cashed them to disfigure, Rainbow Dash flew though them while kicking them, Applejack bucked them, Pinkie had her Sode no Shirayuki replica and used it to cut them, Akane used her wooden sword to slice though them, Chiyo used her stare fist, Belle used her ribbon, Shampoo smashed them with her Chui, Twilight blasted a few with her magic and Ukyo used her giant spatula to kill a few.

"You know she reminds me lot of Sango." Said Kagome.

"You think she's a decedent?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"Maybe…" said Kagome.

Indeed, Ukyo didn't know this, but she was a decedent of their friends and traveling companions.

"Why are you two staring at me?" asked Ukyo.

"It's nothing really." Said Kagome.

"You think that was it?" asked Inu-Yasha changing the subject.

"No fair!" yelled Discord showing up, "If only you weren't in this time period! Stupid jewel shards… but next time we meet, you will know true chaos."

"That's if you could get over your far of Seito." Said Rainbow Dash who flew up to Discord.

Discord glared at her, snapped his claw which caused her to be spelled with Cold Water sending her to the ground (and causing her to be naked since she took off her clothes during the fight).

"Okay… that was stupid…" muttered Ran.

"Sit!" yelled Kagome.

Inu-Yasha was slammed into the ground.

"What was that for?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"Stay down until she gets changed." Muttered Kagome.

"Why doesn't he have to work look away…" muttered Inu-Yasha.

"I turn into a girl too." Said Ranma.

Discord laughed, "Well I'm out! And I doubt I'll ever see you two again."

With that Discord snapped his claw and disappeared.

"Well that was certainly inserting." Said Ukyo.

"Shampoo no surprise something go wrong." Said Shampoo.

"You got that right." Said applejack.

"By the way, I was wondering, what's with the sit thing?" asked Pinkie.

"Oh yeah…" said Kagome, "It's a long story…"

After getting changed back to their human forms they got back to the shrine where it turned out Kagome's grandfather got several of the boy's the fix the well house.

"So I take it that everything 's fine." Said the teacher.

"Don't' worry! You won't have to fail us." Said Ranma.

"That was a dirty tactic." Said Ran.

"Yes, yes…" said the teacher who turned to the rest of the student, "And I trust that you won't tell anyone what happened here… will you?"

"No…" droned the rest do the class.

"Thank you…" said Kagome with a sweat drop.

Later that day, they parted ways, knowing that Kagome and Inu-Yasha would keep their secret… after all Ponies from another universe and going though a time portal were both equally weird things to happen.

Next time: Tsukiko isn't enjoying her training with her grandfather, she decides in order to fight Twilight, she must get others involved, who? Azusa, Kodachi, Ryoko and Miki! Meanwhile Ryoko wants to confirm something form Ran... what is it? Find out next time!


	67. The Formation of the Rival Brigade

A/N: Hurray! Two things: Last time I updated I forgot to mention: 60,000 hits! Hurray! Also of course! 500 reviews! Congrats to dannyphantom01 for getting review number 500, and enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter 67: The Formation of the Rival Brigade

Tsukiko sat in front of her grandfather. He was telling her about his two older siblings again.

"Midori could have easily become the clan leader…" sighed Aoi, "But she just couldn't. The family was in shambles and she was in shambles… so she gave the position to me!"

"Grandfather! I don't need to hear these stories!" yelled Tsukiko, "You've told me this five time already!"

"Yes, but you haven't taken them to heart." Said Aoi, "My life was filled with hardships… you have it so easy today…"

Aoi got up and left, "I'm not going to teacher you that spell today."

"What?" asked Tsukiko.

"IF you just going to act like a spoiled brat, then I'm not going to bother today." Said Aoi who left the room.

"Fine…" muttered Tsukiko.

That was when Tsukiko's father, came into the room wearing an apron, "Breakfast is ready! I made waffles!"

"Fine…" sighed Tsukiko.

They all went to breakfast and sat in silence.

"You know what I think I'm going to turn on the TV." Said Ayame noting the tension between her daughter and father.

What she put on was the news and they were talking about the latest girls high school soccer game.

"And with that new star athlete, Alex Jackson, Furinkan high is one of the best teams in all of Tokyo." Said the sports reporter.

"Oh it seems like she's doing well." Said Aoi.

"Yeah," said Seito, "Thanks to Applejack the soccer team is doing really well, she was even to beat the best Any Thing Goes Marital Art Soccer Player."

Tsukiko looked at her brother.

"Really?" asked Tsukiko.

"Yeah, it was really awesome." Said Seito.

"Is that so." Said Tsukiko with an evil smirk.

"Great she's planning something again." Thought Seito.

That afternoon after school, Tsukiko was looking though the Furinkan Anything Goes Martial Arts Blog, she was there for the match between Belle and Kodachi and had heard a rivalry brewed between the two, but she looked up to see if there was anything else…

"So Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie." She said with an evil smirk.

She knew what she had to do… contact all four rivals and set up a meeting.

"What are you planning?" asked Seito.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Said Tsukiko.

Seito sweat dropped.

"Fine then." He said.

The next day, during lunch at Furinkan High, Seito went into room 1-F.

"Hey Twilight, I need to talk to you about something." He said.

"Sure okay." Said Hikaru.

The two talked in the hallway.

"What's going on?" asked Hikaru.

"Well my sister is planning revenge against you…" said Seito, "And I think she's planning to drag the others into it."

"Really?" asked Hikaru, "Wait… why?"

"I think it has to do with her training with grandpa, he starts it off every time with her telling something g about his brother and sister." Said Seito, "It's complicated… don't ask…"

"Okay." Said Hikaru.

"I know you can handle her, but I have no idea what she is planning, I just wanted to warn you." Said Seito.

"Thanks." Said Hikaru.

" Have to get back to lunch." Said Seito blushing slightly, "Excuse me."

Hikaru shrugged and went back to class.

"So what did Seito want to talk to you about?" asked Ran.

"He just wanted to warn me that Tsukiko is planning revenge and she might drag you guys into it." Said Hikaru.

"Can't say I'm surprised." Sighed Ran with a sweat drop.

"I bet she going to contact all of our rivals and form some sort of group." Said Momo.

"You know… somehow I wouldn't be surprised." Sighed Alex.

Later that afternoon, Ryoko sat in a café, she had found a note in the shoe locker.

"Dear Ryoko Hirano, I know you are rivals with Ran Issanni, I have something I need to discus with you and three others at the Café in the Shopping District, signed T.M."

"I wonder what this is about." Muttered Ryoko.

That was when they was a bang as if someone walked into the doors without opening them, she turned around and saw Azusa and Miki walking in.

"What was that?" muttered Ryoko.

Azusa saw Ryoko and she and Miki walked over.

"Did you get a note too?" asked Azusa.

"Yeah." Said Ryoko, she looked at Miki, "You're not T.M. are you?"

"No." said Miki, "She wanted to talk to me too!"

Ryoko then realized, "Who's rival are you?" she asked.

"What?" asked Miki then she realized what she meant, "Oh Alex."

Ryoko nodded and took a sip of her drink.

"Well I figured it out, whoever wants to meet with us, they want us to fight our rivals for some reason due to their friendship." Said Ryoko.

"What do you know?" asked Azusa.

"Remember during the Any Goes Take Out Race, they were all friends." Said Ryoko.

"Oh yeah." Said Azusa.

That was when Kodachi walked into the cafe.

"Oh great…" muttered Ryoko, "It's her…"

"What do you mean?" asked Azusa.

That was when Kodachi walked over to the table.

"Excuse me? Did you all get notes from T.M?" asked Kodachi.

"Oh goody… you got one too." Muttered Ryoko as Kodachi took a seat next to her.

"What does that mean?" asked Kodachi, "Unless you're that Ryoko girl I heard so much about."

"I am…" said Ryoko, "And I know you're the worst cheater in town."

"What? I don't cheat!" said Kodachi.

"Yes you do." Said Ryoko, "I mean come on because of your cheating, several girls transferred to my school just to get away from her."

Kodachi glared at Ryoko.

"What's going on with them?" asked Miki.

Azusa shrugged.

"Now, now… you all need to get along." Said voice.

They all turned to Tsukiko.

"Tsukiko Mahoukaze…" Said Kodachi, "I should have known you were T.M.

"That's right." Said Tsukiko who had grabbed an extra chair, "I think you figured out why I summoned you."

"Because our rivals are all friends with each other, am I right." Said Ryoko.

"That's right, my rival is another in that group of friends Hikaru Hakumei." Said Tsukiko.

"I never heard of her." Said Miki.

Tsukiko lifted up Ryoko's glass using magic, "That because it's not Anything Goes Martial Arts, but rather magic." Explained Tsukiko.

"That's so cool!" said Miki.

"The reason why I gathered everyone, is that I think we should together challenge them at once." Explained Tsukiko.

"Well, I've been trying to find a way to challenge Belle again." Said Kodachi, "So I will go along!"

"If Momo is involved then Azusa will join in!" said Azusa.

"It sounds like fun." Said Miki.

"I would like to know what your reasons of getting together." Said Ryoko.

"Because, I know that they're keeping a secret from all of you." Said Tsukiko, "And I have a plan for you to know about it."

"I see." Said Ryoko narrowing her eyes, "Then I'm in…"

"Good." Said Tsukiko.

After the meeting, Ryoko checked her cell phone about something.

"Guess I better go talk to talk to her." She mumbled.

The next day, Ryoko got to the Tendo Residence and rang the doorbell.

Kasumi opened the door.

"Oh you must be Ryoko." Said Kasumi.

"That's right, is Ran home?" asked Ryoko.

"Ran! Your friend Ryoko is here." Called out Kasumi.

In less than a minute Ran came down stairs.

"What's up Ryoko?" asked Ran.

"There's something I need to talk to you about." Said Ryoko.

The two went sat on the porch, to talk.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Ran.

"Remember that Sonic Rainboom thing?" asked Ryoko.

"Of course I do." Said Ran, "I mean who could forget that."

"Well the thing is that, I caught a very strange picture from that day." Sighed Ryoko.

"Really? What?" asked Ran.

Ryoko took out her cell phone and showed her the picture. The picture was of Rainbow Dash just after performing the Sonic Rainbow, not only that it was very good quality and ever little detail could be seen, even her cutie mark.

"Tell me Ran…" said Ryoko, "What's the occasion between this and you."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Said Ran.

Ryoko pointed to the cutie mark on her shirt.

"Aw pony feathers." She mumbled.

"You owe me an explanation about what's, okay." Said Ryoko, "I mean I did bail you with Azusa about this flying horse."

"Fine." Said Ran, "I'll tell you. I just need to get some hot water." She sighed.

Ran managed to get some hot water and went back to the patio and splashed herself with it, shocking Ryoko.

"You can turn into a horse?" asked Ryoko.

"It's pony… and it's the other way around." Said Rainbow Dash who explained the situation.

Ryoko was surprised at the end of the story.

"I understand why you needed to keep a secret, I mean that's pretty unbelievable…" said Ryoko, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I promise."

Rainbow Dash smiled.

"But I do need to know one other thing… does that girl Tsukiko know anything about this?" asked Ryoko.

"Wait? Tsukiko?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash remembered what Hikaru told her.

"You met with Tsukiko?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"She gathered me, Azusa, Kodachi Kuno and another girl named Miki." Said Ryoko, "And she mentioned something about exposing your secret… is this what she is talking about?"

Rainbow Dash gritted her teeth, "Why that…" she muttered

"I heard everything." Said Twilight entering the room.

"I guess you're that Hikaru I keep hearing about." Said Ryoko.

"Twilight is my real name." said Twilight.

"I see…" said Ryoko, "So she does know about you guys being ponies."

"She does." said Twilight.

"I don't need to how she knows… only that she knows." Said Ryoko.

"Her brother told me that she might revenge against me again, was going to it through my friends." Sighed Twilight.

"Hey. Don't worry, I'll be a double agent, I mean she did recruit Kodachi and that's someone I don't like." Said Ryoko, "So she clearly doesn't care if we get along."

"Thank you." Said Twilight.

Later that night, Twilight and Rainbow Dash was telling them about the rivals getting together.

"Well I shouldn't be surprised she got Kodachi, she had been trying to ask me for a rematch." Said Rarity.

"Well Miki is just in for the fun of it, so that's probably why she joined in." said Applejack.

"And Azusa just wants to beat me." Said Pinkie.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"So do you know when it will happen?" asked Fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash shrugged, "everything happened yesterday." She explained.

"Who knows when it will happen." Sighed Twilight.

"Who knows, it might happen in a couple weeks." Said Ranma.

Unfortunately they didn't know was that Kodachi and Tsukiko were on somewhat good terms and the two with out the other girl's knowledge had commissioned a complex built for the event and that the five of them would be challenging them the next day.

As the group of friends were leaving school at day together (As there weren't any club activities that day for any of them)

"You guys want to head to the café this time?" asked Ranma.

"Why not." Said Ran.

That was when got a text.

"Seriously?" asked Ran.

"What is it?" asked Fluttershy.

"You'll see when we get to the gate." Sighed Ran.

That was when all five rivals showed up.

"So you're here to challenge us, aren't you?" asked Hikaru.

Tsukiko gritted her teeth.

"How did you know?" she asked.

She then realized something.

"You." She muttered.

"Please… you really think I wouldn't warn them? I mean you know I like fair play." Said Ryoko.

"What ever!" said Tsukiko, "You know that we team up to challenge you then."

"All right! Let's do this!" said Momo.

"We have to wait." Said Kodachi, "The building hasn't been complicated."

"What do you mean?" asked Hikaru.

"The Kuno family is building a special stadium just for this even, that has two rings, a ice rink, a soccer field and a track surrounding it." Explained Kodachi, "Such a place will be perfect for out five person battle!"

She began to laugh…

"What ever! We will win!" said Ran.

"Let's see you try." Said Ryoko.

"That's right!" Momo.

"Azusa learned some new tricks Momo, you won't beat Azusa again!" said Azusa.

"Its time for a grand rematch." Said Kodachi offering a handshake to Belle.

"The order I have to today is yours…" said Belle, which made her opponent sweat drop.

"This is going to such fun! If we need to a take a break we can watch something else." Said Miki.

"Yeah." Said Alex with a sweat drop.

"There's no way for your friends to win." Taunted Tsukiko.

"I don't what you're planning." Said Hikaru, "But I do know you're up to something."

"I have a question." Said Ranma, "Can we at least watch."

"Of course you can Ranma darling! There's enough seats to fit twice as many people as the Tokyo Dome." Said Kodachi.

"How does she get the money?" asked Ukyo.

"That's Kuno's sister." Said Akane.

"Oh…" said Ukyo remembering hearing that Kuno came from the third richest family in Japan.

"This Saturday prepare to lose!" said Tsukiko.

And so the 5 rivals formed one group, with three of them completely unaware of Tsukiko's real plan, and one of them vaguely aware... who knew what was going to happen… one thing was known the relationship with their rivals was going to change!

Next Time: The five way fight happens, what will happen, what is Tsukiko's plan? What will happen? And when the plan happens what will be the rivals reaction? Find out next time!


	68. Even Matches

Chapter 68: Even Matches

Everyone in a group that consisted of the five going to fight, Chiyo, Suzette, Blossom, Haruka, Ranma, Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo, Diana, Cologne, Seito and Ryoga (who had sense return from his latest "journey").

"So you have quite a group following you." Said Tsukiko.

"Please tell whatever you're planning doesn't involve cameras?" asked Seito.

"Don't worry… I'm not that egotistical." Answered Tsukiko flipping her hair a little.

The other rivals arrived at well.

"So it appears everyone is here." Said Kodachi.

"Yeah…" said Ran.

Kodachi opened the doors to the stadium and when they got inside everyone but Tsukiko and herself gasped at the scope of the place.

The place was huge there was a track, and in the middle of the track were two rings, a field to play soccer and an ice rink.

"I thought you were kidding about this place." Said Ran.

"This is so awesome!" cheered Miki.

"Let's get started then." Said Tsukiko.

After getting changed in the locker room everyone went to their fighting area, there would be a bell that rang when everything would get started.

At the starting line.

"So what do you think she has planned?" asked Ryoko.

"No one's sure, not even her brother." Said Ran.

"Is it that guy who came with you?" asked Ryoko.

"Yeah, he's' cool." Said Ran.

"That's good." Said Ryoko, "I'm guessing he knows too, right?"

"He does." Said Ran.

Nearby at the ice rink both Azusa and Momo skated on to the rink.

"Azusa hope you don't go insane again." Said Azusa.

"What?" asked Momo.

"Never mind." Sighed Azusa.

"I came up with new tricks by the way." Said Momo.

"So has Azusa." Said Azusa.

In one of the rings, both Kodachi and Belle were getting ready.

"This time I have something more planned." Said Kodachi.

"What are you going to cheat?" Said Belle with a sweat drop.

"Oh please, why would I cheat?" asked Kodachi, "I want to defeat you but not leave too injured."

"You love my dresses don't you?" asked Belle.

"Of course I do, you're the best dress maker in all Furinkan." Said Kodachi.

"I see…" said Belle with a sweat drop.

At the soccer field, both Alex and Miki got ready.

"This is going to be so much fun." Said Miki very cheerfully.

"Yeah…" said Alex with a sweat drop.

"It's a little different with no goalies! But it's still going to be fun!" said Miki.

Alex sighed this was going to be tough.

In the other ring, both Twilight and Tsukiko got ready.

"What's you're plan?" asked Twilight.

"What's the point of telling you?" asked Tsukiko.

Twilight gritted her teeth.

In the stands…

"What is she going to do?" asked Seito.

"Maybe her plan is to think she has a plan." Said Diana.

"That would be stupid." Said Ranma.

"I don't know… it is a possibility she's only playing mind games." Said cologne.

"We'll just have to see." Said Diana.

Every single one of them all got ready and then finally the bell ran signaling the beginning of all of the competitions…

In the Ice Skating completion, Azusa skated over to Momo and tried to kick her, but Momo quickly dodged.

"Stay still!" yelled Azusa.

"Why? Then you'd hit me." Said Momo.

Azusa glared at Momo with all of her might.

With the running portion. Ran and Ryoko began to fight, however it was half hearted. Neither one wanted to hurt each other.

Why?

Because Ryoko had a plan when Tsukiko finally let loose her plan. And she needed to be at well 85 percent at most for it.

In the Rhythmic Gymnastics portion, Kodachi immediately took out a spiked club and tried to hit Belle.

"You want to know a good thing about this one though, I don't' have to worry about referees this time." Said Kodachi.

"Yeah." Said Belle.

She mange dot grab her own club to block Kodachi's.

Meanwhile on the soccer field, the fight for the ball began.

"Just one thing sugar cube." Said Alex.

"What?" asked Miki.

"No head butting me." Said Alex.

"Don't worry I remembered from last time what not to do." Said Miki.

In the magic ring, Tsukiko tired to hit Hikaru with magic beams but Hikaru dodged every time, however the strange thing is that when she dodged the magic would veer off and go the ceiling.

With the spectators…

"Wait why are they going to the ceiling?" asked Diana who was the only one to notice them.

"I don't know." Said Seito.

"They all look evenly matched right." Said Ranma.

"Are you sure?" asked Haruka.

"Maybe…" said Ranma.

Back in the ice rink, Azusa began skate around the rink faster and faster.

"What are you doing?" asked Momo.

"Oh just building up speed." Said Azusa, she was now going so fast that she was almost a blur.

"Oh wow." Said Momo.

Azusa tired to run her over but Momo kept dodging, only made Azusa angrier and angrier.

"Why you…" muttered Azusa.

With the soccer field, Miki had gotten into a handstand and began to perform a spinning kick, this did hit Alex but she managed to get back up.

Alex however managed to block the continue kick with her leg creating a draw.

"All right! You got better form last time" giggled Miki.

The Rhythmic Gymnastics Ring, Belle had grabbed a rope and was now using it to block Kodachi's spiked club.

"Are you going to admit defeat yet?" asked Kodachi.

"No way." Said Belle.

She created some slack in the rope which toppled Kodachi a little, not enough to send out of the ring, but enough for Belle to escape.

"Very clever…" muttered Kodachi.

In the stand, Ryoga watched Belle's match.

"It's good to finally see them fight from this angle." Said Ryoga.

"Oh year you were you attached to her in your pig form." Said Suzette.

"Yeah…" sighed Ryoga with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile with the ice rink thanks to Azusa speed, Momo noticed something with the ice.

"Oh cool!" she said.

Azusa skated towards Momo, however Momo kicked some shaved ice into her face.

"Hey!" yelled Azusa.

"It's like snow." Said Momo pick up the shaved ice, made it into a snowball and threw it at Azusa.

"Why you…" muttered Azusa.

Azusa began to chase after Momo, not even bother going into her super speed.

Meanwhile on the soccer field, they got out of their standstill and Miki headed towards the ball, however Alex used her lasso to trip her.

"I forgot you could do that." Said Miki as Alex took the ball.

"Yeah." Said Alex, "Something I learn back home."

"That is so awesome!" said Miki as she managed to get up.

She ran a d stole the ball from Alex.

With the two runners… the two were running next to each other when they ran past the magic ring.

Ran dodged a magical blast that Hikaru dodged, however it once again was aimed for the ceiling.

Ryoko watched the magic blast and where it went.

"So that's it…" whispered Ryoko, "Rainbow Dash… I figure out her plan…"

"What do you mean?" asked Ran.

"Look at the ceiling." Whispered Ryoko.

Ran did and her eyes winded what she saw…

In the magic ring, Hikaru created a league barrier around her, which caused Tsukiko's magic blasts to hit the barrier.

"You're only making it faster." Said Tsukiko with an evil smirk.

In the Rhythmic Gymnastics ring, Kodachi decided to do her attack, the Barrage of a Thousand Clubs.

"I have to say you're still up to you old tricks." said Belle.

"Well why should I learn new moves?" asked Kodachi.

Belle grabbed a ball and hit it at Kodachi's arm causing her to drop the clubs.

In the stands, the ones watching were divided what to watch, Diana, Seito and Cologne were intently watching the magic match, Ryoga (as mentioned before), Chiyo and Suzette were watching Belle's match, Blossom and Akane were watching Alex's match, Ranma, Shampoo and Ukyo were watching Momo's match while laughing a little.

Haruka was pouting a little as she watched Ran's "match".

"Why can't they be taking them seriously?" asked Haruka.

She watched as Ran and Ryoko ran passed them, both of them pointing to the ceiling.

"What does that mean?" asked Haruka.

She looked up and saw it too…

"Hey!" called out Haruka.

"What?" asked Ranma.

"Look at the ceiling." Said Haruka.

"What?" asked Shampoo.

They did and they saw what Ryoko and Ran saw.

"Of course…" said Diana.

"It makes so much sense." Said Cologne, "The building's sprinkler system."

Back in the magic ring, Tsukiko continued her barrage of magical bolts at Hikaru.

She smirked…

(Flashback)

Tsukiko managed to talk to Kodachi about the plan.

"I was wondering, is it possible to put in a sprinkler system in case of fire?" asked Tsukiko.

"Don't worry…" said Kodachi, "I had to put them because of building codes… why are you asking."

"Just in case my magic goes awry in the heat of battle." Said Tsukiko.

"I see." Said Kodachi.

(End of Flashback)

"Tell me Sparkle? What do you think my plan was with this fight?" asked Tsukiko, "Did you think my magic was meant to hurt you?"

"What?" asked Hikaru.

"Oh no…yes if my magic hit you would' have been hurt, however if my magic missed, they would go to their true goal…" said Tsukiko.

Tsukiko pointed up to the ceiling, she saw what everyone else saw, around the sprinklers were glowing magic balls.

"They're heating up the spillers to the extent that when they go off the water would be heated." Said Tsukiko.

She brushed her hair out of her face.

"Heads I win… tails you lose." Said Tsukiko.

That was when the sprinklers went off.

Oh no…" said Hikaru.

Hikaru was about to enact a shield for everyone else but Tsukiko punched the shield with a magic fist destroying the shield that Hikaru already had up and then hit Hikaru with magic stopping her.

That water came down in a steamy rain soaking everyone and anyone in it's path.

In the rhythmic gymnastics ring Kodachi stared at Rarity.

"What's going on?" she asked.

On the soccer field… Miki stared at Applejack.

"Okay... that's weird…" said Miki.

On the ice rink, Azusa looked at Pinkie.

"Did she just' turn a pony?" asked Azusa who honestly didn't know to react.

Tsukiko cleared her throat, "I bet you all must be wondering what's going on? You see your so called rivals were hiding a gigantic secret from you! None of them are human!"

"What?" asked Miki.

"It's true… look in the stands." Said Tsukiko.

She motioned to the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Princess Luna who had turned back in the hot water.

"I should have erected a barrier." Mumbled Princess Luna.

"It's okay… really." Said Sweetie.

"Wait…" said Scootaloo, "Why is Fluttershy dry."

Ryoga closed his umbrella while Chiyo blush slightly.

"None of them are from this universe!" called out Tsukiko, "In fact…"

Before she could continue her speech, Ryoko landed a flying kick to her face.

"What was that for?" asked Tsukiko.

"You became Twilight's rival after the Sonic Rainboom, right?" asked Ryoko.

"Well that was before we met." Said Tsukiko, "But I knew about her magic when Rarity fought Kodachi… wait… you said her real name… and what does that Sonic Rainboom has to with anything."

Ryoko jammed her cell phone into her face.

"What? Wow… what a good picture…" she mumbled.

"It's a clear pic of Rainbow Dash in pony form…" said Ryoko, "I had an involving what was going to on before you even met your rival…"

"What does that have to with anything?" asked Tsukiko.

"Why did you tell everyone?" asked Ryoko, "Because you wanted to ruin their friendships for fun?"

Tsukiko gritted her teeth.

"What was going on exactly?" asked Miki stepping into the ring.

"You see…" said Ryoko who began to explain everything to Kodachi, Miki and Azusa.

"That's so awesome…" said Miki, "It's weird and I can see why you wanted to keep a secret but still really awesome."

"Thanks." Said Applejack blushing a little.

Azusa on the other hand… was taking it… weird…

"She's so cute! But she's my enemy! She's so fluffy! But we're rivals… I want to take her home…" said Azusa.

"Don't you dare take her home." Said Rainbow Dash getting her face.

"Marceline! You're alive!" said Azusa while hugging her, "And you're here!"

Rainbow Dash broke the hug, "Don't do that! And don't make part of your collection again! I don't want to be part of it!"

"Fine…" sighed Azusa.

"This is unbelievable…" said Kodachi, "I don't think it's true… I refuse to acknowledge that you're a pony from another universe."

"Yeah… um… I'm standing right here as a pony…" said Rarity with a sweat drop.

"What was that?" asked Kodachi.

Rarity sweat dropped…

"there's something wrong with Kodachi…" sighed Tsukiko, however she began to laugh evilly, "Still your relationship will never be the same again with your rivals… I don't think they're ever think of you the same way again."

"I don't care…" said Miki.

"All Azusa wants to know is how she knows how to ice skate…" said Azusa.

"I just established that I knew all along, and if anything I'm a closer friend to Rainbow Dash." Said Ryoko.

Tsukiko froze at that… if anything she realized that her plan failed… sure they knew now… but Azusa didn't mind because Pinkie was cute, Ryoko knew, Miki thought it was cool and Kodachi was in complete and utter denial.

"I'm telling Grandpa…" said Seito taking out his cell phone.

"No! No!" yelled Tsukiko.

"Well that was anti climatic…" said Ukyo.

"Let's go you some water." Said Ranma.

That night, at the Mahoukaze compound.

"I'm very ashamed of you!" yelled Aoi.

"That was extremely irresponsible of you." Said Ayame, "They could have gotten in trouble big time…"

Tsukiko looked away.

"You will get a pushiest for what you did…" said Aoi.

"And I have the perfect punishment for you… something different." Said Ayame.

The next day at the cafe.

"And that's who I got this scar…" said Miki pointing to a scar on her arm.

Tsukiko sighed, her punishment was to start hanging out with the four girls she tricked.

"I have to go use the bathroom." Said Tsukiko getting up.

Tsukiko headed for the door, but Ryoko grabbed her arm.

"The restroom is the other way…" said Ryoko.

Tsukiko sweat dropped and headed to the bathroom.

Ryoko smirked as Tsukiko headed to the bathroom.

At the Cat Café, Ayame was talking to Diana.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" asked Diana.

"I think it might be good for her." Said Ayame, "For her to the learn the magic of friendship… after all, she never really had any before."

Diana shrugged, and thought Ayame was right.

And thanks to Tsukiko's stunt, both Miki and Azusa knew about the Ponies (thought Kodachi also knew she pretended nothing happened), not only that but Tsukiko would now try to learn something about friendship… whether she liked or not…

It helped big time that Seito asked Ryoko to enforce the punishment… after all Ryoko seemed to be the only sane one among them…

Next Time: The Princepal returns from a vacation... however he implements a new rule, hair cuts. The only way for the studnets to prevent this is to find a speical pass. Belle knows she has to be the one to lead the charage, after all it is a crime agiasnt fabulosity... What will happen? Find out next time!


	69. Return of the Principal

Chapter 69: Return of the Principal

No one who currently went to Furinkan High knew who the Principal was… he just one day left with out a word. Akane and Nabiki once asked Kasumi what the principal was like, and Kasumi avoided the question.

They both knew that if the principal ever returned that it would be bad news to everyone.

Unfriendly, that happened before Ranma, Shampoo and the ponies joined the household.

"Kasumi there was something I have been meaning to ask you." Said Twilight one morning.

"What is it?" asked Kasumi.

"What's the principal like?" asked Twilight.

Kasumi paled a little.

"Oh dear, I forgot the tea." Said Kasumi as she left to get the tea.

"She doesn't like the principal being brought up." said Nabiki.

"I see." Sighed Twilight.

Sometime later, they all headed to school, it was a cold day and tit snowed the day before.

"So why did you ask about the principal?" asked Ran.

"I don't know." Answered Hikaru.

"Maybe it was supposed to be foreshadowing." Said Momo, "You somehow knew he would finally come back this day."

Everyone stared at Momo.

"She's going to be right… isn't she?" asked Ukyo.

"Probably." Answered Hikaru.

They got to school, to find a snow many rampaging.

That was when the snowman jumped Ran.

"Demerit fo' rainbow hair." Said the snowman.

"That snow man just talked!" yelled Chiyo.

Ran tried to kick it, but it was when it turned its attention to Ranma.

"Demerit fo the pig tail." Said the snowman.

Ranma stared at the snowman, who scooted over to him and took out a pair of scissors.

Ranma was strangely protective over his pig tail, no one knew why… needless to say he started beat up the snow man.

"How dare you attack the principal." Said the snowman.

"The principal?" asked Twilight.

"So I told you the principal was going to show up today." Said Momo.

"Is like Pinkie Sense?" asked Shampoo.

"What do you mean?" asked Momo.

Everyone sweat dropped when she said that.

They watched as Ranma gave the snowman one final kicked, the snowman broke apart revealing a tanned man wearing a Hawaiian shirt, sunglasses and what appeared to be a palm tree on his head.

"Da big Kahuna's back!" said the man.

"Is he really the principal?" asked Daisuke.

"I don't know." Said Hiroshi.

"Looks like a nut job if you ask me." Said Hiro.

The Principal gave Ranma a pineapple, which exploded, and he tried to cut off Ranma's pig tail again, but Ranma tired to kick him in the face.

So the principal called over a sleigh being pulled by a couple reindeer.

"This isn't over." Said the Principal.

He tossed another exploding pineapple at Ranma before leaving.

"You okay?" asked Chiyo.

"I'm going to kill him…" muttered Ranma.

Later that day, there was an assembly in the auditorium.

"Aloha!" said the Principal, "I jus' came back from Hawaii, and I got a present for all of you."

The students began to talk about what it could be.

"New school rules." Said the Principal, "All the brother be getting' buzz cuts and the sister be getting' bowl cuts."

There was a silence in the auditorium as the students began to throw things at him.

Ranma triode to go up to the stage but of all people Belle beat him to it.

"How dare you do this!" yelled Belle.

"What… I wasn't expecting you." Said the Principal.

"What do you mean?" asked Belle.

That was when Akane, Shampoo and Ukyo all decided from the ceiling and began to beat up the principal.

"Where did you come from?" asked Belle.

"No ask." Muttered Shampoo.

"I see." Said Belle.

In the audience.

"You think he caught them off guard and kidnapped them to get at you?" asked Ran.

"Probably." Answered Ranma with a shrug.

Back on stage, Belle held out her hand and a member of the Rhythmic Gymnastics team tossed her a ribbon.

"Now… normally unless I have to I refuse to fight." Said Belle, "But you by making a rule have crossed a line! I will not forgive this crime against fabulosity!"

This made everyone in the auditorium sweat drop, none of them were expecting her of all people in the school to take initiative.

"Well I have good news then." Said the Principal, he took out a coconut, "If brother or sister gets this coconut then no more rules."

Belle grabbed it with her ribbon, however it blew up before it could get to her hand.

"Where's the real coconut?" asked Ukyo.

"Its somewhere in my office." Answered the principal, "You have three days to find it!"

Needless to say the students were beyond angry.

The teachers on the other hand…

"Has he always been like this?" asked the gym teacher.

"Oh yeah." Answered 1-F's home room teacher.

"Who wants to get a drink?" asked another teacher who didn't look happy and really needed a drink.

The principal looked at Belle.

"I wasn't expecting you to lead the charge but I guess it better than nothing." Said the Principal.

Belle just glared at the man dressed in Hawaiian garb.

Sometime later in a classroom, a good chunk of students gathered.

"Oh Belle! I'm so happy that you're leading us against the tyrant." Said Kuno.

"Why yes…" said Belle blushing a little, after all was said and done, she really didn't know what she had gotten herself into.

"Hey, are you sure you can handle it." Said Shingo, "I mean the only you ever fought was in that gymnastics match."

"That's not true, she helped with taking down Happosai that one time." Said Akane.

"And also there's a bunch of other things you never seen!" said Momo.

"Let's face the facts." Said Emi, "The Principal expected Ranma to be the one to lead the charge… he kidnapped his fiancés to torment him… but what we got is Belle "Rarity" Perle, the primping pompous fashionista that doesn't seem like she would be able to fight let alone lead an army…"

"Hey!" said Belle.

"I wasn't done…" said Emi, "What I'm saying this might be just the thing we need."

She took out a replica of the Clim-a-Tact she owned, "I might be considered a casual acquaintance of hers but I do know thing, she knows fashion. And that's the type of person we need to lead this army!"

Many of the students cheered when she said that.

"Thank you Emi…" said Belle.

"No problem." Said Emi.

"All right! Who is up to for storming the Principal's office!" yelled Tomo.

"Silly question." Said Arashi, "But does anyone know where the principal's office is?"

There was an awkward silence among everyone in the room.

And so all of the students began to search for the office, after all no one knew where it was.

However a giant wave suddenly appeared from the ceiling with the principal's voice calling out "Surf's up!"

"Seito!" said Hikaru.

"Right!" said Seito.

The two of them created large shields to prevent the water from carrying any student away.

They waited until the water drained away though a trap door.

"I wish I could do magic…" mumbled Gosunkugi.

"You'd just use to get revenge on Ranma." Pointed out Ran who heard him.

"You heard me?" asked Gosunkugi.

"Yeah…" said Ran with a sweat drop.

"Hey look." Said Yuka.

They saw that the water had drained though a trap door.

"We need to go in there." Said Hikaru.

Hikaru used her magic to create a slide so that everyone could well, slide down it. Everyone was surprised to find it was a giant jungle.

"You're gonna love our Hawaiian atmosphere." Said the Principal who was in a palm tree.

"Someone, cut him down." Ordered Belle.

Shou took out his replica of Zangestsu and chopped down the tree.

However that was when several animals started to attack with razors…

"Please stop it…" said Chiyo.

But the animals tried to attack Akane with slippers.

"STOP RIGHT NOW!" yelled Chiyo who went into stare mode.

All of the animals froze and stopped what they were doing.

"Wow… Chiyo's scary when she's angry." Said Sayuri with a sweat drop.

"You have no idea what she can do." Said Ranma.

The animals removed they're head revealing they were just the teachers.

"We're sorry" cried the teacher of class 1-f.

"But we had no choice." Said gym teacher.

"We have cub to feed too." Said the vice principal.

However upon finding out they're weren't animals Chiyo calmed down somewhat. She however turned her attention to the principal who was tried it get untied from the tree.

"HOW DARE YOU!" yelled Chiyo.

The principal froze as he looked at Chiyo.

"You made them do whatever you want just for some stupid school rule?" asked Chiyo.

"I'm sorry." Whimpered the principal.

"You better be." Said Chiyo still staring at him.

"So… is a Geass or a Haki?" asked Shou.

"I don't know… but we just call it the stare." Said Momo.

"A Moe girl who can use Haki…" said Arashi, "Why isn't she our mascot again."

"Because I refuse to kidnap her." Said Emi.

"Oh yeah…" said Arashi.

While the principal was incapacitated by the stare, Seito used his magic to tied up the principal in ropes.

"Tell us where the coconut is." Said Belle.

"I can't remember where it is." Said the Principal.

"So we use violence or Momo." Said Belle.

"What do you mean Momo?" asked Hiroshi.

"I'd say violence then leave him with Momo if it doesn't work." Said Nabiki.

"Why are you here?" asked Ukyo.

"Belle paid me as a consultant during this little mission." Explained Nabiki.

Ukyo nodded, it made sense.

They all began to hit him in many ways, with kicks, hits, balls thorn at him, even several kinds of swords.

"I still don't' remember." answered the principal.

"Looks like we have to drastic measures." Said Belle, "Twilight, Seito."

The two formed a sound proof bubble over every student but Momo.

"So… you like Hawaii?" asked Momo, "I keep hearing cool things about! I mean it's like a jungle there but you don't see any tigers or lions there… and I heard there's not any sort of wild cat like that… or monkeys"

The principal stared at Momo.

"So kiekie." Said the principal who figured he could talk his way into letting him go since she seemed to be weird.

However…

"Then again not all moneys live in jungles I mean there's monkeys here that live on mountains… I love it when you see a monkey in a hot spring…" said Momo, "It's so cute…"

The Principal realized that she was on roll and wouldn't listen to any thing he had to say.

"I want a monkey… but then again back home I have gummy who a baby tooth less alligator and I love him so much and miss him! Then again I heard he's doing well." Said Momo.

The principal began to cry.

In the sound proof dome.

"He's starting to tear up." Said Ranma.

"Only little more." Said Shampoo.

"He needs to completely break in order for us to tell us." Said Belle.

Back outside.

"You want to hear the story of how I got him? It's a funny story." Said Momo.

"I'll talk! I'll talk!" said the Principal realizing he met his match in insanity.

The two magic users lowered the dome…

"So where's the coconut?" asked Belle.

"I will tell you, on condition sister." Said Principal, "Pull that rope over there."

Ranma jumped to pull the rope and there was a very large picture of a boy with a shaved head who looked around 14, he was trying not to cry, but failing.

"That dere's my son, I haven't seen 'im in three years." Said the Principal crying.

"So what, if we find your son you'll tell us where the coconut is?" asked Ran.

"I will." Cried the Principal.

"You better." Muttered Ran.

"But where do we find him?" asked Sayuri.

"He could be anywhere." Said Hiro.

"I know, right." Said Megumi.

"Wait… doesn't he look familiar?" asked Ranma.

"He does." Said Shampoo.

"Does anyone have some black paint?" asked Ranma.

It's not known how but they had the paint on hand.

Ranma painted the boy's head in a certain hairstyle. Everyone gasped when they saw the boy…

"That's…" said Ukyo.

"No way." Said Akane.

"It is." Sighed Hikaru.

"Make too much sense." Sighed Shampoo.

The boy in the picture, appeared to be a 14 year Tatewaki Kuno…

It only figures that this nut job was the Kunos' dad… all of them were insane nut jobs. IT seemed like the mission only got easier from that point on…

Next Time: With Kuno they need to figure out how to find the coconut... will they be able to get or will they fail...or will they torture the principal in changing his mind. Really it could go any way... What will happen? Find out next time!


	70. Like Father, Like Son

Chapter 70: Like Father, Like Son

The large army students who really didn't want hair cuts stared at the picture of young Kuno (or who they assumed was Kuno).

"Where is Kuno anyways?" asked Shingo.

"I'll go find him." Sighed Ran as she was the fastest.

She left and less than 20 second later she came over with Kuno was covered in kind of goop.

"What happened to him?" asked Ranma.

"Man eating plant." Answered Ran.

The others nodded not surprised that the principal had one or Kuno was its victim.

"Dat's not my son." Said Principal Kuno, "He's supposed to be 14."

"You didn't expect him to grow in the last three years." Said Hikaru.

"My son's name is Tatewaki." Said Principal Kuno, "IS that his name?"

Everyone nodded, they all knew it was him.

"Evil principal!" yelled Kuno getting up.

HE pointed his sword at Principal Kuno.

"Wait, Kuno, that's you're dad." Said Chiyo.

"That's impossible, my father disappeared 3 years ago, and he had fair skin." Explained Kuno.

This only made everyone sweat drop.

"He was in Hawaii the last three years." Said Ran.

Kuno swiped at what was more than likely his father, when he did a picture fell out of Principal Kuno's shirt, one of him before he got his tan.

Kuno looked at him "What are you doing with a picture of my father?" asked Kuno.

Everyone face palmed.

"Both of you are idiots." Said Megumi.

The two began to fight… Kuno tried to hit Principal Kuno with his wooden sword but the principal used clippers to shave into streamers.

'That attack…" whispered Kuno, "It was the Kuno Family Secret Attack. The Wooden Sword Shredder."

"You know the name…" whispered Principal Kuno.

There was a silence.

"It really is his father." Said Chiyo.

"Oh it's so sweet." Said Emi.

"My little Tachi!" cried Principal Kuno.

"My daddy!" cried Kuno.

The cries of "Tachi" and "daddy" made most of the boys and a few of the girls sweat drop.

However… Kuno decided to swipe his father with his sword.

"Now it's time to pay up for what you did last time I saw you…" muttered Kuno.

Ranma kicked him away, before Kuno could perform patricide.

"Okay, we found him…" said Ranma, "Will you tell us now?"

"No." said Principal Kuno.

Belle glared at Primeval Kuno.

"Who wants him?" she asked.

A lot of the students were about to mo b him but the Principal shouted, "Wait I wasn't finished."

"What do you mean?" asked Belle.

"Before I went to Hawaii I drew with special ink that would never, never wash off a map to da coconut." Explained Princely Kuno.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"You were planning this three years ago?" asked Ranma.

"Dat's right." Said Principal Kuno.

That was when a mob of angry students began to beat him up.

"Rarity, what are we going to do?" asked Chiyo.

"I have no intentioned of having Kuno's hair shaven for the rest of us." Said Belle.

"But it's Kuno!" yelled Hiroshi.

"That maybe!" said Belle, "He might be a pervert and he might think I'm in love with him, but for us to gang up on him and shave his head just to protect out own is also a crime against fabulosity, and I won't stand for it."

"I have an idea!" said Hikaru.

"Magic?" asked Belle.

Hikaru nodded…

"Star Swirl the Bewared created a hair invisibly spell." Saied Hikaru, "Its temporary, but it will work."

"That's perfect." Said Belle.

"Wait… why would he create a hair invisibility spell?" asked Momo.

"He had a strange obsession with hair." Sighed Hikaru.

This made all of the pony turned humans, Ranma and Shampoo all sweat drop.

"Whop is Star Swirl the Bearded?" asked Ukyo.

"Don't ask…" said Ranma.

"Never ask." Added Shampoo.

"Okay! I need someone to find Kuno!" said Belle.

"I'm on it!" said Momo.

She ran off and dragged Kuno in less than a minute.

"Looks like he's unconscious." Said Hikaru.

"Hold on!" said Shou, "I have an idea!"

Shou used Wake Up Slap

Kuno woke up from sleeping.

"What happened?" asked Kuno.

"How did you lean that?" asked Megumi.

"It's a secret." Said Shou wiggling his finger.

"There's something I need to ask you." Said Hikaru.

"What?" asked Kuno.

Hikaru began to explain about the hair invisibility spell, about how it can easily be removed and the fact that his own father put a map on his head.

"I will do that." Said Kuno, "As long as you can guarantee that it will only be temporary and you'll the only one that sees it."

Hikaru sighed, "Fine…"

Hikaru lead him into the bushes.

"Wait…" said Seito, "I don't trust him alone with Twilight."

"Seito will go with you buy turned away when she performs the spell" said Belle.

"If he must." Muttered Kuno.

They went into the bushes, Seito look away from Kuno head as Hikaru perfumed the spell… however…

"There's no map." She said as she reversed the spell.

"WHAT!" yelled Kuno.

They all left the bush.

"We have to find the Principal now… there's no map." Said Hikaru.

"Why that no good." Muttered Ran.

"He ran off!" yelled Daisuke.

"Oh goody, who's job was it to watch him again?" asked Nabiki.

There was an awkward silence.

"We need to find him now!" said Belle, "We'll break into groups."

The students cheered.

However the 6 pony turned human, Ranma, Akane, Ukyo and Shampoo all formed the same group… with one addition.

"Why are you in this group?" asked Ran.

"Because!" said Kuno, "This group is more than likely to catch that lout of a father!"

"For all we know is that the anime club might find him." Said Ranma.

"Oh yes, the anime club… I doubt those otaku will beat him…" laughed Kuno.

He then noticed Momo, "Momo doesn't count of course…" he said.

That was when several lobster (assuming, tried to look up what type of animal it was, couldn't even figure out its name) came from the tree and landed on their heads.

"They're trying to cut our hair!" yelled Ran.

"Excuse... me…" sheered Chiyo, "Please stop…"

The Lobsters continued trying to chop off their hair, so Chiyo went into Stare Mode and they stopped… however that was when a giant lobster showed up and tried to attack Ranma who dodged, so it turned its attention Belle.

It tried released smoke from it's claw but Belle dodged it.

"Why you fowl beast!" yelled Kuno hit the "lobster", tearing it's "head off" revealing it was Principal Kuno.

"That giant lobster was the Principal!" gasped Momo.

"We already figure out." Sighed Shampoo.

"Yeah…" muttered Ukyo.

Principal Kuno began to run away and they gave chase.

They found a hut like place.

"This must be the Principal's real office." Said Ranma.

That was when they saw a stature coming towards Ranma.

However Kuno bashed it with his sword.

"How did you figure it out?" asked Principal Kuno as the disguise fell away.

"Most of you saw you moving." Mumbled Ukyo.

"You know, that knock on da the head made remember where da coconut is." Said the Principal.

"Really?" asked Belle.

"I doubt you're going to tell us." Said Ranma.

That was when the Principal pulled a rope and hit Kuno on the head.

The Principal realized the flaw in his plan.

"By the way, I used magic to look at the map… it watched off." Said Hikaru.

"WHAT BUT I USED PERMANENT MARKER!" yelled Principal Kuno.

"You are aware that washes off eventually? Right?" asked Ranma.

Principal Kuno sweat dropped.

Principal Kuno tried to grab the coconut, but Belle grabbed it with her ribbon.

"We won." Said Belle.

"Oh really?" asked Principal Kuno.

Princely Kuno pulled out a smoke bomb. During the smoke he managed to grab the coconut during the large cloud of smoke.

"He's getting away!" yelled Ranma.

Before any of them could react a soccer ball slammed into his face.

"You want a another one?" asked Tomo.

"No." answered the principal.

"Then hand over the coconut!" yelled Tomo.

She kicked another soccer ball into his but he took out a pin and popped it.

"Hey!" yelled Tomo.

That was when he dodged a replica of Zangestsu.

"The anime club is here!" yelled all of the member of the anime club (sans Momo) while doing poses.

"All right! Guys! Charge!" yelled Emi.

With the exception of Shingo and Arashi they all jumped the Principal.

However he took out a squirt gun and squirted all of their eyes with it.

"Pepper water!" yelled Shou.,

"When I regain my site I'm going to hit you!" Yelled Emi.

Principal Kuno ran off again, however he felt the coconut suddenly flyaway.

"Why you!" yelled Principal Kuno.

He saw it was Seito.

"Tell me Principal do you know who my family is right?" asked Seito.

"Of course I know all about the Mahoukaze Clan, they helped the build the school." Answered Principal Kuno.

Principal Kuno gritted his teeth.

"Admit your defeat." Said Belle.

The Principal found him self surrounded by students.

"Fine… I will admit defeat." He muttered, "On one condition."

"What?" asked Belle.

"Let me see Tachi just one more time." He explained.

Ran tossed his unconscious body in front of him.

Shou (who managed to had gotten his eyes clean out) used Wake Up Slap.

"Why you…" growled Kuno ignoring what Shou did to wake him up.

The two once again be to fight.

"You're going to pay for this daddy." Said Kuno menacingly.

"I'd like to see you try." Said Principal Kuno.

"Let's just get out of here." Said Nabiki.

"Good idea." Said Ranma.

And so all of the students searched for the exit.

Sometime later that day, all of the ones that lived in the Tendo Residence laid exhausted in the common room, they had told Kasumi, Princess Luna and the Cutie Mark Crusaders what had happened that day.

"Well that is why I didn't want to tell you." Said Kasumi.

"Now we know where Kuno got is insanity." Said Applejack.

"Kodachi too." Sighed Rarity.

"He's probably going to get worse from here on out." Sighed Ranma.

"Oh come on it couldn't have been that bad." Said Scootaloo.

"He trained lobsters." Muttered Fluttershy.

There was an awkward silence among them.

That was when Rarity's cell phone rang.

"Hello!" answered Rarity.

"Oh hello, Belle." Came Kodachi's voice, "I got your message about my father."

"So what do you know about him?" asked Belle.

"I know next to nothing, in fact I didn't know he was back in town." Said Kodachi from the other end, "But if it's at bad as your message I must find out."

"Thank you." Said Belle.

"Sorry I couldn't give any more information." Said Kodachi from the other end, "Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to go talk to my brother about this matter."

Rarity sighed and hung up the phone.

"It was Kodachi, she knows nothing about her father." Said Rarity, "And from what I can gather is going to torture the information out of Kuno for it."

This made everyone sweat drop.

"Wait… why did you ask Kodachi, its all over." Said Applejack.

"Oh come now you really think he's not going to commit another crime against fabulosity?" asked Rarity.

"I doubt it." Muttered Ukyo.

The next day at school, Principal Kuno had a called another assembly…

"I know none of you liked the last hair cuts." Said Principal Kuno.

He dodged an arrow that shot by someone from the archery team.

"So I have bran new hair cut." Said Principal Kuno.

He pulled a rope revealing pictures of the new haircuts, both them resembled hair styles worn by lords and ladies of the feudal age.

"I was wrong…" muttered Ukyo face palming.

"It's another crime against fabulosity!" yelled Belle once again taking charge.

The students all jumped him and beat him up the extent that he looked like a mummy because of all the bandages he had to use.

Kuno was the one who had to fight him one and one in the end again…

"I think he finally got the message." Said Belle.

"Who knows." Sighed Ranma.

Belle was right, he knew that the hairstyle method of annoying students would get old very fast.

So he decided to just find new ways to annoy his students… after all he was a Kuno after all… and everyone in that family was insane!

Next Time: Happosai is tired of Ranma beating him up and stopping him from stealing things. So he decides revenge is in order... revenge so harsh it might change everything FOREVER!


	71. Weakened

A/N: Good news! This story has reached 70,000 hits! Awesome! I hope everyone enjoy the next chapter, it's the Hiryu Shoten Ha Arc! One of the best in all of Ranma! Enjoy!

Chapter 71: Weakened

Shampoo had decided to take a vacation to go back home for a bit.

"Bring back some souvenirs." Said Pinkie.

"Don't worry Shampoo will." Said Shampoo.

"Have fun." Said Ranma.

"Shampoo will." Said Shampoo.

"And remember to say to everyone for us." Said Apple Bloom.

Shampoo smiled and nodded, she then gave Ranma a kiss goodbye and left.

"Its so odd she leaving." Said Ukyo,

"I know, it feels lately she hasn't done much." Said Ranma.

"You have no idea." Said Pinkie.

Later that day, Ranma decided to take a walk and gets some pork buns when he saw Happosai being chased by some women (what else is new).

Ranma threw his bun at Happosai which caused Happosai to stop and be beaten by women.

That night at dinner…

"And that's what happened with me today." Sighed Twilight.

""Wait… what happened with the hamsters again?" asked Akane.

"Don't ask." Said Twilight.

That was when Happosai showed up looking Angier than usual.

"Ranma… you really crossed a line." Said Happosai.

'What? Seriously?" asked Ranma.

"What happened with him today?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I just distracted him so the owners of the underwear he stole would beat him up." Said Ranma.

"I see." Said Rainbow Dash.

"You will burn with moxibustion!" yelled Happosai.

He tired to burn him with the moxibustion but Ranma caught it.

"What are you doing?" asked Ranma.

However Happosai had another one ready, he forced it on the Ranma. He screamed in pain before punching Happosai though the roof.

"That was it?" asked Pinkie.

"Yeah, I was expecting something worse." Said Rainbow Dash.

Little did they know, that little thing was much more horrible than they could ever imagine.

The next day they headed to school it was such a nice day, Momo sang a song she came up with a while back.

"Yeah, but we still have to go to school." Said Ran with a sweat drop.

"Ranma Saotome prepare yourself!" yelled Kuno.

"He's here early." Said Ranma.

Ranma delivered a flying kick to Kuno.

"Seriously. We need to set up a time… this is too early." Said Ranma.

However it looked like Kuno was unfazed.

"I barely felt that." Saied Kuno.

"Cut the tough act Kuno." Said Ranma kicking him in the face.

However Kuno still wasn't fazed.

"Fight me for real Saotome!" shouted Kuno.

The two began to fight… however… something happened.

Ranma… lost.

"I beat… Saotome." Said Kuno in shock, "Then that means Akane Tendo is mine!"

He tried to hug Akane but was sent flying.

"Are you okay Ranma?" asked Chiyo.

Ranma stared at his fist, "I lost against Kuno?" he asked.

He went to punch a wall… however a little boy riding a tricycle got in the way.

Ranma began to panic, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"There's no way he is!" yelled Akane.

However…

"Wow Mister, you're really weak." Said the kid was poking Ranma's head causing Ranma's head to move with the poke.

"What's going on?" asked Akane.

"I don't know, but we have to take him to see Doctor Tofu." Said Hikaru.

And so all of them took Ranma to Dr. Tofu, he examined Ranma and he found a burn mark where Happosai used that moxibustion on him earlier.

What's more it was shaped like a character.

"It can't be…" whispered Dr. Tofu, "A technique said to have died out a century ago… the ultimate weakness moxibustion!"

"What's moxibustion?" asked Momo.

"It's a medicinal therapy using a plant that's blended in a certain way and used in of two ways, one of those is burning the skin." Said Hikaru.

"What sort of books does she read?" asked Ukyo with a sweat drop.

"Anything she can get her hands on." Sighed Ran.

Dr. Tofu cleared his throat, "Anyways, it strips the target of his abilities, even the strongest martial artist is reduced to the weakness of an infant."

"There's a cure… right?" asked Ranma.

"Sadly the cure is lost forever… I'm sorry Ranma. But the counter moxibustion no longer exists" Sighed Dr. Tofu.

Then that means Ranma will be…"

Ranma was in shock, he gritted his teeth and ran off.

"Ranma…" whispered Akane.

"Should we go after him?" asked Chiyo.

"I think we should go find Happosai." Muttered Ran.

"He's gone way too far!" yelled Momo who was extremely anger, "This just as bad as breaking a Pinkie promise! NO WAY IT'S WORSE!"

They went to go search for Happosai by breaking into four teams.

While looking Belle and Chiyo came across Piggy-Ryoga, who was reading something on the ground.

It read "Ranma is weak".

"What does that mean?" asked Piggy Ryoga using a sign.

It wasn't just Ryoga who got the message all though out the city, people got it.

"What a feeble excuse." Mused Kuno in the classroom.

Principal Kuno in his office smirked.

Elsewhere in the city, Tsubasa and Mousse read it.

"I wonder what this means…" said Tsubasa.

"I don't know but I hope it means what I think it means." Said Mousse.

Elsewhere Discord was reading it, he smirked and rubbed his hands… things were about to get interesting.

Meanwhile Hikaru and Akane found Happosai running away from a beaten up Ranma.

Hikaru took out her cell phone, to call the others.

They met up, Hikaru, Akane, Ukyo and Momo decided to go find Happosai, while Chiyo and Rarity went to go tell Diana and Cologne about what's going on while, Ran, Ryoga (who was changed back) and Alex all hid Ranma in the school's equipment shed.

"Are you sure you have to keep watching me." Said Ranma.

"You have a giant target on your back." Said Ryoga.

"The whole town probably knows… just relax." Said Alex.

Ryoga began to fidget.

"What's wrong?" asked Ranma.

"I have to use the bathroom… okay…" mumbled Ryoga blushing.

"I'll go take him to the bathroom." Said Ran.

"Fine…" said Ryoga.

Meanwhile at the Tendo Residence, Happosai was innocently ironing his stolen underwear when he saw Momo and got scared.

Her eyes were like burning red coal and steam seemed to be coming from her eyes.

"HAPPOSAI! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID!" yelled Momo.

Akane, Ukyo and Hikaru followed her. Happosai tried to run away but Hikaru used her magic to stop him.

"What's going here?" asked Soun.

"Well you see…" said Hikaru who explained vetting to him.

To say Soun was pissed was an underestimate. He started strangling his master.

"Now father please stop before you kill him." Said Kasumi.

"CURE HIM!" yelled Momo

Soun stared at Momo.

"Remind me never to anger her this much…" mumbled Soun.

"I can't I don't have a cure…" cried Happosai.

Momo punched him out the building.

"You need to calm down." Sighed Hikaru.

Momo began to tear up, "But… Ranma spent his whole life getting as strong as he is…" she whispered as her hair went strait.

"It's going to be fine Pinkie… really." Said Hikaru.

Momo sniffled.

Meanwhile in the sports equipment shed, the door opened revealing Nabiki.

"There you are… I've been looking for you everywhere." Said Nabiki, "You're teacher's really upset that none of you attended class today."

"What?" asked Ranma.

"He asked me to take you him…" said Nabiki.

"Who paid you?" asked Alex.

"What?" asked Nabiki.

"I said who paid you." Said Alex, "Who paid you to lure us out there?"

"Was it really that blatant?" asked Nabiki, "Oh well… I guess their plan B will work."

"Plan B?" asked Alex.

That was when Alex was tied with steel ropes, she gritted her teeth, "I can't belie I got caught in this again." She muttered to her self.

That was when Ranma was flung outside.

"What just happened?" asked Ranma.

"You never saw my abilities have you Ranma?" asked Tsubasa appearing seemingly from thin air.

Then Mousse attacked him, but Ranma managed to dodge.

"I guess you're the one that paid Nabiki." Said Ranma.

"No, we just heard this was going on." Said Tsubasa.

"What?" asked Ranma.

Then he saw when Principal Kuno tired to shave him.

"You're the one who paid her?" asked Ranma.

"Dat's right… it's time get da buzz cut." Said Principal Kuno.

That was when Kuno swiped at him.

{"How dare you spread lies like that, when I clearly won fair and square!" said Kuno.

That when Ranma was hit in the head with a small mallet.

"What?" asked Ranma.

He saw it was Gosunkugi.

"I minds as well get in." said Gosunkugi.

All of them began to attack him, Ranma couldn't dodge all of them… he didn't want to admit… he was in trouble.

Meanwhile at the Cat Café.

Cologne gritted her teeth.

"Happy." She muttered.

"Do you think magic can fix it?" asked Diana.

"I have no idea… however…" said cologne, "I do know his life is in danger."

"Hello Cologne." Said Loofah, "Have you seen my boys?"

"No why?" she asked while glaring at her former rival.

"I better go look for them…" said Loofah, "I don't want them to have a hollow victory."

Loofah left, leaving them confused.

"Hollow victory?" asked Chiyo.

"I wonder…" said Cologne.

Back at Furinkan High, Ranma was back into a tree and closed his eyes, waiting to take his beating…

"HOLD IT!" yelled a voice.

Kuno, Principal Kuno, Mousse, Tsubasa and Gosunkugi all looked to see Shou and Emi, Shou with his key blade replica and Emi with her Clim-a-Tact replica.

"Ranma's our friend and we're going to protect him." Said Shou.

"That's right!" said Emi whop gave her staff a twill, "If you want to get at him you have to get though us."

Both of them ran towards Ranma's tormentors…

However…

"We lasted two seconds… one for each of us…" sighed Emi as both of them fell to the ground.

Sure Shou was strong enough to fight off Ichigo and Buggy and Emi was able to fight off Alvida but they were constructs of Discord, with the exception of Gosunkugi and the Principal all of them were Martial Artists (well Tsubasa was a newbie… but still). They couldn't handle them.

"Well it looks like it's all over." Said Mousse.

That was when all of them were sent flying, Ranma saw it was Ran and Ryoga.

"Now will you except what happened to you?" asked Ran.

Ranma looked down and gritted his teeth.

As far he looked at it his life was over.

That was when laughter filled the air.

"Hello Ranma." Said Discord appearing.

"Discord!" growled Ran.

Discords snapped his claw, causing vied to wrap around Ran and cold water to splash on Ryoga.

"Just getting them out of the way." Said Discord, "Now… I have a little idea…"

Ranma glared at Discord, he had a feeling what Discord was going to offer him… and to be honest… he wasn't sure if he was going to go for it or not.

"I believe you know why I'm here…" said Discord.

"Yeah…" muttered Ranma.

"You see…" said Discord, however he got interrupted by Ranma's cell phone ringing.

Ranma grabbed his cell phone and saw it was Dr. Tofu calling.

"Hold a on minute… I have to take his call." Said Ranma.

"Fine…" muttered Discord.

"Hello." Answered Ranma.

"Hello Ranma I have some good news." Said Dr Tofu on the other end, "Well not sure if it's good news, but there might be a cure after all."

"Really?" asked Ranma.

Discord sweat dropped, "Really…" he asked.

"Yes." Responded Dr. Tofu, "There's a chart in a hidden temple, it's far away, it contain information of the ultimate weakness moxibustion, and it might contain the information of the cure."

Ranma smile, "All right! Thanks doctor!"

"Be careful Ranma… I know you have many enemies." Said Doctor Tofu.

"Yeah…" said Ranma with a sweat drop.

"I'll see you later." Said Doctor Tofu.

"Once again Thanks." Said Ranma.

Ranma hung up his phone… Discord stared at him.

"Seriously…" said Discord, "What are the chances…"

"He won't make the deal…" said Ran who managed to get out the vines.

"Fine… but if there's no cure… expect me coming back." Said Discord.

Discord snapped his claw and disappeared.

Ran stared at Ranma.

"You better not…" muttered Ran.

"I know…" said Ranma.

"Let's go get Applejack out of the shed." Said Ran picking up Piggy Ryoga.

"Also I think we should get those two treated." Said Ranma.

"In ground, in clouds in that girl's skirt…" mumbled Shou who was barely unconscious.

"Oh Xellos… I don't care if you're a demon… you are so sexy…" mumbled Emi who was in the same state at Shou.

Meanwhile Loofah found Mousse and Tsubasa.

"There you are…" said Loofah, "I take it you tried to fight Ranma…"

"So what." Said Mousse.

"I forbid you from fighting Ranma until he regains his strength." Said Loofah.

"WHAT!" yelled both Mousse and Tsubasa.

And so Ranma lost his strength little did he know was that these events would be the key of him getting much stronger than he ever thought.

Next Time: Ranma makes it to where the chart is... however he learns it was stolen many years ago... by who? Let's just say he's a pervert and he short... will Ranma be able to find it among his things? Find out next time!


	72. Of Course HE had to Steal it

Chapter 72: Of Course HE had to Steal it

Loofah looked at her two students. She didn't care about Ranma, but she knew that her two students would do anything to defeat him.

"Tell me… how would did it feel beating him up?" asked Loofah, "Now that he lost all of his strength…"

Both of them were silent… they realized if anything it wouldn't turn on Shampoo or Ukyo.

"I have a plan if Ranma's plan is a wild goose chase." Said Loofah.

Meanwhile at the cat Café everyone had managed to gather there, Ranma, Shou and Emi were having their wounds treated.

"Now we know not to do a big damn heroes against those guys." Said Shou.

"I told you we should have started with Gosunkugi and the principal." Said Emi.

Shou sweat dropped.

The two got up.

"I'm sure you guys have a lot to talk about." Said Emi.

Emi got up, while Shou went over to hug Momo, who's hair was still strait.

"It's going to be fine." Said Shou, "You're just not you when you're like this."

"I'll try." Said Momo.

They left and they talked about the chart.

"I managed to get the location of the chart." Said Hikaru.

"That's good." Sighed Ranma.

"Is it far?" asked Akane.

"No, just a day's trip." Said Hikaru.

Ranma sighed, he was going to get his strength back… there was no way this was going to end badly.

The day he, Akane, Ukyo, Ran and Hikaru all went to the temple in the mountains where the chart was said to be.

They met up with the extremely old monk that guarded the temple.

"The chart of the ultimate weakness moxibustion?" asked the monk.

The monk then fell asleep.

Hey, he was really old!

"Wake up!" yelled Ranma.

The monk woke up.

"We hear the chart is here." Said Hikaru.

"Is it here? Is it here?" asked Ranma.

The monk began to cry.

"Tragically it isn't here." Said the Monk.

"What?" asked Ranma.

"Over a hundred years ago it was stolen." Said the monk.

Ranma looked down to the floor. He was doomed.

"But don't lose hope." Said the monk, "There might be a way for you to find and it's right here."

HE gave him a piece of paper.

"My dearest monk." Read Hikaru, "I do look foreword to our next rendezvous…"

"I don't think that's the chart is." Muttered Ranma.

The monk grabbed the letter, "Wrong paper… definitely wrong paper."

Instead he gave them a wanted poster of the thief…

"Seriously." Mumbled Ukyo.

"I should have known…" sighed Hikaru.

"Of course its him." Muttered Ran.

"Is it just me or does that look like Happosai." Said Akane.

Indeed the drawing looked exactly like Happosai.

"All right!" yelled Ranma, "All I have to get it from and it will be easy."

"It wont' be that easy." Thought Hikaru and Akane.

Sometime later at the Tendo Residence, Pinkie made a One Piece marathon to cheer herself up.

"Oh man… this is so burning." Muttered Scootaloo who was watching it with her.

"Don't worry, three more episodes and he's defeated." Said Pinkie.

The marathon was currently in the Don Krieg Arc… an arc and wasn't very popular… well in the Tendo Household…

Just outside Kasumi was starting a fire to burn trash.

Happosai was going though his things when he found something he didn't need any more, it was a piece of paper, so he folded it into an airplane and threw it into the fire.

That paper however was the chart…

Thankfully Ranma grabbed it before it could be burned.

"All right! Here is it! The Ultimate Weakness Moxibustion Chart." Said Ranma.

However Happosai used his pipe to toss Ranma away.

"So that's what this is." Said Happosai, "I forgot all about it."

"Why you!" yelled Ranma.

"Take if you can." Taunted Happosai.

The two got into a fight… which Happosai won.

The others arrived as Ranma managed to get up.

He splashed himself with cold water then dressed in a girl's gym uniform.

"All right!" cheered Happosai.

"Where did he get that uniform so fast?" asked Hikaru.

"Let's not think about it too much." Said Akane.

Ranma-Chan tried to pick up a large mallet but Happosai began to grope her.

"Give it up Ranma." Taunted the old man.

He proceeded to punch Ranma-Chan into the wall.

"All you have left is good looks." Taunted Happosai, "You're too weak to even pry it from my little hands. You'll never going to get this back."

"Why that…" said Ran.

Ranma got up.

"Rainbow… wait…" said Ranma-Chan.

She didn't looked Ran.

"Rainbow, Pinkie… Twilight I want you all to Pinkie promise that you won't go after Happosai." Said Ranma-Chan.

"What…" said Hikaru.

"Do it now." Said Ranma-Chan.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye." Said Pinkie doing it.

She looked at Ran and Hikaru who did the motions.

Ranma-Chan tried to run away, however…

"Ranma." Said Ran, "Before you run away I want you to make a Pinkie Promise too."

"What? Why?" asked Ranma-Chan still not looking at her.

"You need to make one to not take up Discord's offer!" said Ran.

"What?" asked Hikaru.

"Discord tried to make a deal with Ranma." Sighed Ran, "But Dr. Tofu called before he could do anything."

"Fine." Muttered Ranma, "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

When he was done he ran away… he didn't want to face any of them right now.

That night in the common room, almost everyone who lived inside the house talked about Ranma.

"I don't get it… why would he make us promise we wouldn't get it." Said Twilight.

"Ranma is at his lowest point." Sighed Cologne, "He wants to get it himself. It's the last thread of his pride… you three would be able to get easily…"

She was right, Twilight could easily use her magic, Rainbow Dash could use her speed and skill and Pinkie was Pinkie.

"Just give him a few days… I have a plan." Said Cologne.

However little did they know, Genma was planning something.

"If I can teach Ranma some of my moves perhaps he will get the chart back and he'll respect me again!" he thought evilly.

The next day, Twilight decided to check up on Ranma, however…

"Ranma's gone!" yelled Twilight.

Everyone who was currently living in the house went to see what was going on.

"IT must have been too much for him." Said Nabiki.

"You're the one who betrayed him." Said Applejack.

"Stop this! Right now we shouldn't be blaming anyone!" yelled Ryoga.

"Why didn't you notice?" asked Nabiki.

"I didn't' sleep in that room last night." Said Ryoga blushing, "Fluttershy invited me to sleep in her room last night to give Ranma some space."

"Ukyo's gone too." Said Fluttershy who decided to check up on Ukyo.

"And so is Genma." Said Cologne checking the other room.

That was when Soun burst out crying.

"I am sure Genma convinced Ranma in the middle of the night to leave with out a word." Said Princess Luna.

"But what about Ukyo?" asked Rarity.

"She's Ranma's fiancé and she can cook by herself…" said Twilight.

"IF he had taken Akane he wouldn't have survived." Sighed Rainbow Dash.

Akane glared at them, "I can cook by myself." She muttered.

Everyone stared at her, causing Akane to go sit in the corner while the air was black around her.

"Hey! I have an idea! Ucchan's!" said Pinkie, "She probably left a note for customers."

Everyone stared at Pinkie.

"That has to be your most sane idea you ever came up with." Said Akane.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Pinkie.

"I'll go check." Said Rainbow Dash.

Ran got there not too long later, she took a picture of a sign left by Ukyo with her phone.

She sent to Twilight's phone.

"Well that's interesting." Said Cologne looking at it.

"The Moxibustion capital of the world?" asked Twilight.

"No doubt they're there." Said Cologne.

Sometime later after Ran got back, they began to get ready.

"This again?" asked Apple Bloom.

"This is the second time you're going on a training trip!" muttered Scootaloo.

"I'm fine with it." Said Sweetie.

"That's because Rarity's staying." Muttered Scootaloo.

Rarity and Fluttershy both decided to stay because this time they weren't needed.

They all packed up…

"Are you sure you can get Ranma back?" asked Fluttershy.

"I was planning on teaching him a move that doesn't require psychical strength…" said Cologne, "A move that I'm sure can defeat Happosai."

And so, Cologne, Hikaru, Ran, Momo, Alex, Akane and Diana all headed to where they went, the Yomogi Valley…

Sometime later in the Yomogi Valley, a place where the rocks are heated to the extent where they can ease pain and illness.

However… it didn't' work with Ranma, Genma decided to teach Ranma an alternate move, the Couch of the Wild Tiger…

BUT it was a move created by Genma.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry." Said Genma demonstrating it.

"I still think you should have brought Cologne along." Said Ukyo using the rocks as a grill.

"I doubt she could teach my son anything that good." Said Genma.

"IS that so." Said Cologne appeared behind him.

Genma jumped… he saw the whole training group.

"You really thought you could get rid of us like that?" asked Ryoga.

"How did you find us?" asked Genma.

Ukyo began to whistle.

"Why you little…" muttered Genma.

"Oh please you really thought I wouldn't give them a clue?" asked Ukyo.

Genma began to mutter things under his breath.

"I didn't ask you to come." Muttered Ranma.

"We came anyways." Said Ran who splashed some hot water on self.

"Besides this isn't the first time we're all on a training journey with her life at stake…" said Pinkie who had also changed back.

Ranma sweat dropped when she said that.

"Ranma, there's something I need to need to show you." Said Cologne, "Ryoga, Genma, Rainbow. I need your help. "

"Why me?" asked Genma.

"I feel you would be the best test subject." Said Cologne.

The truth was she felt Rainbow Dash and Ryoga would be the best test subjects… she only wanted to use the move on Genma.

They all got ready.

"I want you to watch close to my movement." Said Cologne.

Ranma nodded.

"Attack me!" said Cologne.

The three began to attack Cologne, however she dodged every single attack. However Ranma noticed something, she was leading her three opponent in a spiral shape and once the three opponent got in the center.

Boom!

Everyone watching was blown away but the move.

Rainbow Dash ended up long ways in a forest (but she was able to fly back quickly), Ryoga ended up in a tree and Genma ended up landing on his head.

"Teach me that move." Said Ranma.

Cologne chuckled at his reaction.

"The Hiryu Shoten Ha or Blast of the Heavenly Dragon." Said Cologne, "I'm sure you noticed it."

Ranma nodded, "You lead your opponents into a spiral." Said Ranma.

"That's right." Said Cologne, "In fact that was only at 20 percent full strength." Said Cologne.

"Only 20!" yelled Genma getting up, "Only 20!"

"It probably would have been stronger had Rainbow been in human form." Said Cologne, "Due to her physiology. But Pegasi not withstanding, the stronger the opponent the stronger the blast."

"So if I face off against the freak." Said Ranma.

"You'll be able to use it at full strength." Said Cologne.

Ranma nodded… "I'll be able to master it in three days." Said Ranma.

Cologne stared at him while Ranma realized what he said.

"I meant to say tomorrow." Said Ranma.

"If you do master it in three days I'll give my necklace." Said Cologne.

They both heard Pinkie laughing…

"Did you do that on purpose?" asked Cologne.

"No… it was an honest slip up." Said Ranma.

"I see…" laughed Cologne.

She however turned her attention to Genma.

"I need to talk to you." Said Cologne.

Genma glared at Cologne.

Both of them talked in private…

"I can't believe you followed me." Said Genma.

"You are aware that no one likes you." Said Cologne.

"Oh come on, I'm trying to set things right with my son." Said Genma, "I tired to teach him how to get the chart."

"By bowing and scraping." Said Cologne.

"When you put it like that…" said Genma.

"I don't like you and you don't like me." Said Cologne, "But the first part of Ranma's training is something only you can do."

"What?" asked Genma.

Cologne began to tell him her plan.

"Can I tell him it was your idea?" asked Genma.

"Of course." Said Cologne, "It doesn't matter either way…"

Genma sweat dropped when she said.

With the others who were setting up more tents.

"So… Rainbow, you're going to want to learn that move with me?" asked Ranma.

"No." said Rainbow Dash.

"What? Really?" asked Ranma surfside.

"Yeah." Said Rainbow Dash, "Because I can already do something like that." Said Rainbow Dash.

Ranma sweat dropped wondering what she meant.

Meanwhile in Furinkan… Tsubasa looked at the sign on Ucchan's.

"So I guess that's where Ranma went." Said Tsubasa.

"We're going." Said Loofah who was with him along with Mousse.

"Why?" asked Mousse.

"Because I just figured out a loop hole in this." Said Loofah.

"What do you mean?" asked Tsubasa.

"A way to beat him up with out it being a hollow victory." Said Loofah, "I'm sure of she's teaching him that."

And so Ranma began his training in the Hiryu Shoten Ha… not knowing what was going to happen… or if he would be able to regain his strength… all he knew it was a powerful move and that he was going to master it no matter what…

Next Time: Ranma begin his training, he must learn to have a soul of ice and a body of ice. What will happen? Will Ranma be able to master or not... find out next time!


	73. Dragon Training

Chapter 73: Dragon Training

The first part of the training was getting started… it involved Genma and for some reason Akane and Ukyo.

"Before we get started, I would like to say all of this was Cologne's idea." Said Genma.

"What does that have to do with anything." Said Ranma with a sweat drop.

Cologne sighed… "Anyways, you must not step off the spiral." Said Cologne, "It doesn't matter how you attack."

Ranma stepped in chalk to how his progress.

And so the training began.

"I'm sorry Ranma." Sighed Genma, "Time for the Anything Goes Tactic! Photo Fu!"

Genma pulled out a picture of what appeared to be a very young Ranma, naked, crying at the wet futon.

"Ranma at age 7, wetting his bed." Said Genma.

Ranma tried to grab the photo, but Genma dodged and give it to his fiancés, Ukyo laughed.

"My, my, my…" teased Akane.

"And now for something more recent." Said Genma taking out a picture of Ranma naked while running away from a cat.

"Move your fingers!" yelled Ukyo when shown it.

Those watching sweat dropped when it got to this point.

"Anyone brought a deck of cards." Said Rainbow Dash.

"I did…" said Pinkie.

When it was over, Cologne whacked Ranma.

"You call that a spiral." Said Cologne.

Ranma looked at it and saw that his footwork went all over the place.

"You must have a soul of ice to master the Hiryu Shoten Ha." Said Cologne, "You can't get embarrassed or angry.

"Okay." Sighed Ranma, "Let's try again."

Genma took a breath," Last night, Ranma was saying "I love Akane": in his sleep." Said Genma.

"What!" yelled Ranma.

"What about me?" asked Ukyo.

Nearby, Loofah, Mousse and Tsubasa watched.

"Just as I thought." Said Loofah.

"What do you mean?" asked Tsubasa.

"The perfect move to teach Ranma in his weakened state." Said Loofah, "Plus the perfect way for you get on their good side while beating up Ranma."

The next morning Ranma finally mastered that step.

"All right the next step." Said Cologne.

"You wasn't to take a break?" asked Applejack as she was cooking breakfast.

This made those training though the night sweat drop.

And so they sat down to eat breakfast.

"The next part of the training is to aster the body of ice." Said Cologne.

"So what do I do now?" asked Ranma.

She turned to Rainbow Dash and Ryoga, "I believe you are the next ones to train against him." Said Cologne.

"Sure." Said Rainbow Dash with a shrug.

Ryoga looked down to the ground.

"I don't know." Sighed Ryoga, "I mean… I don't want to hurt him too badly."

"Come on Ryoga! You have to." Said Ranma.

"Or you could use my students." Said a voice.

They turned to see Loofah with Mousse and Tsubasa.

"What are you doing here!" yelled Ranma.

"Don't worry, I come in peace." Said Loofah, "after all what glory comes in beating up a weakened man?"

"Then why did you beat me up earlier?" asked Ranma.

"It was not my idea." Mumbled Loofah, "I told them that it was pointless to beat up someone as weak as you."

"She's right… I mean what the point if I could do this." Said Tsubasa.

Tsubasa disappeared and reappeared in front of Ranma.

"Poke, poke, poke." Said Tsubasa.

Ranma tried to punch Tsubasa, but the cross dresser continued what he was doing.

Got your nose." Said Tsubasa.

"Stop it!" yelled Ranma trying to punch him.

"You call that punch?" asked Tsubasa.

"I think you made your point." Said Ukyo.

"Wait." Said Mousse, "Where's Shampoo."

"Oh she went on vacation back to the village." Said Pinkie.

"And before you say that's an excuse about how Ranma lost his strength, she left before it happened." Said Twilight.

"I see." Said Mousse adjusting his glasses.

"So what do you say?" asked Loofah.

Cologne glared at Loofah, she then looked at Princess Luna.

"If you dare try something, I will be the one to deal with you." Muttered Princess Luna.

Loofah began to sweat, she knew the kind of power the princess has.

And so later on Cologne recently let Mousse help train Ranma along with Ran. They stood on an island in the middle of a hot spring. On the ground a spiral was drawn on the ground.

"Do not let a spark of Ki come out." Said Cologne, "Other wise it will set it off."

"What do you mean?" asked Ranma.

Cologne pushed Ranma into the hot spring, the contraption locked him into an extremely uncomfortable position where his arms and legs were forced behind his back.

Ranma was brought back up to the surface.

"You okay?" asked Twilight who was the one who brought him back up.

"Fine…" mumbled Ranma.

Mousse gave an evil smirk.

"What should I do?" thought Mousse.

"You… if you try something…" said Ran.

Mousse began to sweat.

"Mousse!" called out Loofah, "Try not to use any weapons that require ropes or throwing."

Mousse nodded.

And so the spar began.

Ran punched Ranma who dodged.

Ranma smirked.

"Thanks for taking this seriously." He mumbled under breath.

However Mousse punched him in the face extremely hard.

Ranma got up and looked at Mousse, "Aren't you taking it a little seriously."

"Why do you care?" asked Mousse.

Ranma got up and dodged all of their attacks.

Cologne gave a sigh.

"You told him… didn't you?" asked Cologne.

"What did I tell him…" said Loofah with a smirk.

"That Ranma wouldn't know the final move." Said Cologne.

"Oh… who know…" said Loofah.

Cologne glared at Loofah.

While Cologne was worried about Mousse taking things to far, she did know one thing.

Ranma himself was doing rather well.

He had yet to have a spark of his Ki come out.

"Ranma Honey's doing well!" said Ukyo.

"Come on Ranma! You can do it!" Cheered Pinkie.

Back on the training ground, Mousse tried to kick Ranma, but he dodged. However it wasn't the kick that unnerved Ranma but what was attached to his shoe. A knife.

"That's not fair Mousse." Muttered Ran.

"Come on you know what I told you." said Mousse.

"That weapons are part of your body…" growled out Ran who had learned this during their time in the village.

However, Tsubasa had to agree on that one.

"Mousse! Why are you using bladed weapon!" yelled Tsubasa.

Ukyo looked at Tsubasa.

"What? After I did that thing, I realized just how weak Ranma was." Said Tsubasa.

"I see." Mumbled Ukyo.

Ranma got to the end of the spiral, Mouse knew this was the perfect stop to have a final blow.

However he found himself surrounded, Ran was poised to punch him, Cologne had her cane to his back and Princess Luna's horn glow dangerously while pointed to him.

"Ranma has perfectly mastered this part of the training, I think for the time being we other means to help him train." Said Cologne.

Mousse gulped.

"I think I want to take a break." Sighed Ranma.

"I understand." Sighed Cologne, "You're progressing much faster than I thought… so I think you can take a break."

Later that day, after lunch Ranma just laid back in a tree looking at the clouds.

He thought back to what Ryoga said.

"He doesn't want to hurt me…" he thought.

He sighed… "Great, my friends think I'm weak." He muttered.

"Oh come on… it's not that bad." Said Rainbow Dash appearing beside him on a cloud.

Ranma sighed… "Thanks…" said Ranma.

"What for?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"For taking me seriously." Said Ranma.

"No problem." Said rainbow Dash, "In fact it was nice to not hold back for once."

"Even though it was in your human form." Pointed out Ranma.

Ranma sighed… "I wonder if I can get it back." Sighed Ranma.

"If he was smart he would have destroyed it." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah… if." Said Ranma.

The two sat in silence.

"Why haven't you guys looked at me like a weakling?" asked Ranma.

"Are you an idiot?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"What?" asked Ranma.

"You know us well enough that you know we wouldn't pity you if your special talent was taken away." Said Rainbow Dash.

"I guess if I was a pony, then martial arts would be my special talent wouldn't it?" asked Ranma.

"Oh yeah." Said Rainbow Dash.

"What would do if your special talent was taken away?" asked Ranma.

"I'm able to perform the Atomic Rainboom… if I broke my wing I'd have to lay low for a few days." Said Rainbow Dash, "And if it was something magical I know Twi would help me fix no problem."

Ranma smirked… "You're right." He said.

"Look, I know what it's like to freak out." Said Rainbow Dash who sighed thinking of her freak-out before the Best Young Flier Competition, "Hey if we can't use the chart than I'll help you start from scratch how does that sound.

"Thanks…" said Ranma.

"But remember I won't go easy." Said Rainbow Dash.

"You better not." Said Ranma.

Meanwhile at the area where they cooked, Ryoga was waiting for lunch while getting stares.

"What?" asked Ryoga.

"Nothing…" said Applejack, who sucked on her lips and shifted her eyes.

"What was that?" asked Ukyo with a sweat drop.

"Her face whenever she lies." Sighed Twilight.

"What's going on?" asked Ryoga.

"You shouldn't have come if you were only going to baby him." Said Cologne.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ryoga.

"If it weren't for Rainbow Dash's pep talk you would have made Ranma feel worse." Said Pinkie staring at Ryoga.

Ryoga sweat dropped.

"How do you know that?" asked Ryoga, who then realized what he said, "Wait… never mind… don't want to know…"

"I know you're still new the whole "Ranma is a good friend" thing, but you have to think before you say or do something." Said Pinkie.

Ryoga sighed… he hen realized something, he pounced himself in the face.

"I'm not dreaming,…" said Ryoga, "I'm really getting lectured by Pinkie."

"If you want to be the final target go ahead…" said Cologne, "Make it up to him."

"What do you mean?" asked Ryoga.

"And I have the perfect idea of how to get him to agree." Said Pinkie.

Ryoga blinked.

After lunch, and a bit of rest to let their stomachs settle it was time for Ranma top train in the final move.

This training had no one sparing against him, but did allow him to practice the final move with out worrying about anything.

On the ground special blue flames lit the spiral.

"The final move is a corkscrew happed punch." Said Cologne, "When you ready give it a go."

Cologne left the spiral and over to a special barrier.

"So will this work?" asked Twilight.

"I think so." Said Cologne.

'I have calculated the temperature and it should at 10 percent." Said Princess Luna.

"Good." Said Cologne.

Ranma took a breath, he performed a corkscrew like punch… and immediately a tornado came from it.

Loofah scowled, "I honestly didn't think he'd be able to do this so soon."

"That's the attack!" yelled Mousse.

"I think I m fight need to train more…" mumbled Tsubasa, "A lot more."

Ryoga watched at the tornado spring from it, "Should I?" he thought.

"Oh!" said Pinkie, "That's why Rainbow Dash doesn't want to learn it."

"I can already make tornados." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Only when you're a Pegasus." Said Applejack.

The tornado quieted down Stood in a crater gaping at what just happened.

"Looks like Ranma just needs one more bit of training." Said Cologne.

Rainbow Dash was about to volunteer.

"I'll do it." Said Ryoga.

They stood across from each other.

Before it could get started, Pinkie was whispered something into Ranma's ear.

"Are you sure." Said Ranma.

"I'm sure it will work!" said Pinkie.

"Okay then." Said Ranma.

Pinkie then joined the other spectators.

"Begin." Said Cologne.

Ranma sighed… he had to say it, "There's something I need to tell you." He said.

"What?" asked Ryoga.

"A few days ago…" said Ranma, "Fluttershy told me she loved me."

"WHAT!" yelled Ryoga.

Those watching sweat dropped.

Ryoga tried to punch Ranma, but he managed to dodge.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS RANMA!" yelled Ryoga.

"Okay…" thought Ranma, "I might have went a little too far…"

"Um…" said Ukyo, "Was that a lie?"

"It was… I came up with it." Said Pinkie.

"I thought so." Said Applejack.

Everyone could tell that Fluttershy had started devolving feelings for Ryoga, and another thing would be Fluttershy wasn't the type to outright to confess to a person (or pony) like that… even Ryoga knew that…

Though Ryoga was too enraged at the moment to see strait…

Ranma tried to dodge every time but Ryoga did mange a few good hit…

By which it means, earth shattering punches that left cracks in whatever rock Ranma hit.

However Ranma did managed to lure Ryoga into the spiral, Ranma did the final move creating a much larger tornado than Ranma created during training. It blew Ryoga out of it, which Rainbow Dash flew to catch.

And indeed Ranma has learned Hiryu Shoten Ha. But would it work on Happosai… only time would tell…

Next Time: Ranma goes back to Furinkan planning to use the Hiryu Shoten Ha on Happosai... however there's a problem... a problem no was able to see... what is it? Find out next time!


	74. Happosai Knows

A/N: I just want to thank everyone. Why? Because of the new sorting to sort by Review, I discovered that this story is the most reviews out of any My Little Pony Crossover! YAY! Thanks everyone! And continue reviewing.

Chapter 74: Happosai Knows

Ryoga woke up, he has experienced it before, but it was still intense.

He woke up and saw Ranma and Pinkie sitting next to him.

"Sorry for lying about that." Said Ranma laughing nervously, "Fluttershy never said anything like that."

"And it was my idea." Said Pinkie.

Ryoga sweat dropped.

That was when Ryoga whacked Ranma on the head.

"What was that for!" yelled Ranma.

"Don't do that again." Muttered Ryoga.

"I wasn't planning on it." Said Ranma.

"Good." Muttered Ryoga.

That was when Twilight poked her head into the tent.

"Hey! When Ryoga's recovered we're going to go back." Said Twilight.

Ranma smirked, at least he could get his strength back.

A few hours later they headed back to Furinkan, with Ranma confidant that he could get the chart.

However Loofah and her students didn't join them

"I didn't want to say this in front of Cologne, but I know for a fact that it won't work against Happosai." Said Loofah.

"Why?" asked Tsubasa.

"It's very simple really." Said Loofah.

Sometime later in Furinkan, Happosai was lamenting the disappearance of Ranma.

"Oh why did you have to join the stars?" asked Happosai.

Ranma kicked Happosai in the head, when that didn't work, Ranma yelled in his head.

"Ranma! You're alive!" said Happosai genuinely surprised.

"That's right! I'm back!" said Ranma cracking his knuckles, "And this time I'm going to win!"

Happosai paid no attention to that. Instead he grabbed a bucket.

"Why don't you become a girl to celebrate us meeting again." Said Happosai trying to splash him.

Ranma dodged, grabbed his sack of underwear and tossed it off the roof.

"No my collection!" yelled Happosai.

He began to get angry as he turned towards Ranma.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS RANMA!" yelled Happosai.

Akane, Ukyo, Hikaru, Ran, Alex, Momo, Diana, Genma and Cologne all got on to a nearby rooftop to watch.

"Looks like Happosai fell for it." Said Hikaru.

"His battle aura." Said Cologne, "It's going to work."

They watched as Ranma lead Happosai into the spiral, however just as Ranma was about to deliver the final move, Happosai was gone.

"What…" muttered Ranma.

Everyone watching sweat dropped.

"A woman must be changing nearby." Mumbled Cologne.

Ranma went to search for Happosai.

"Hey… where's Ryoga?" asked Momo.

"Probably just got lost again." Said Alex.

Ryoga did get lost however, he wound up at the Tendo Residence.

"And that's what happened during training." Said Ryoga telling Fluttershy and Kasumi.

"So wait… why did you attack Ranma during his training?" asked Fluttershy.

Ryoga began blush, "It wasn't anything important." He said.

Meanwhile with Ranma he found Happosai doing the exact thing he was expected… watching a woman get changed. After she punched them into the sky… the right began once again. They landed on a different roof.

"How dare you take away this old man's joys." Said Happosai.

Ranma rolled hues eyes and knew he had to do the fight.

"All right… come at me!" said Ranma.

"I can't." cried Happosai.

"What?" asked Ranma.

Happosai ran away crying.

"Hitting you in this weekend state is more than my sense of justice can bear." Cried Happosai.

Those watching stared at Happosai as he ran away.

"Since when does he have a sense of justice?" asked Ran.

"There's something going on…" said Cologne.

Meanwhile, the revivals of the ponies turned human were honing out.

"Oh! I want to see that new movie!" said Miki.

"I agree with Miki, that new movie does look infesting." Said Kodachi.

"Azusa wants to go to the arcade!" said Azusa.

"NO!" yelled everyone else.

"Remember what happened last time." Muttered Tsukiko, "You broke that UFO catcher just to get that doll."

"But you fixed it with magic." Said Azusa.

"Okay… I think we can all agree not to go to the arcade." Said Ryoko.

"I don't see you come up with ideas." Muttered Tsukiko.

"How about karaoke." Said Ryoko.

Before anyone of them could respond to that, Happosai suddenly launched himself at Azusa. Who used her bag to hit him.

"It's that under wear thief." Muttered Ryoko.

"And has' the one who stripped Ranma Darling's Strength!" yelled Kodachi.

All of them began to beat him up.

"Excuse me." Said Ranma.

"Hey Ranma!" said Ryoko.

Ryoko picked him off the ground and handed him to Ranma.

"Here, have you're revenge." Said Ryoko.

"Ranma-Darling…" said Kodachi, "I ant you to know, that even if you don't have your strength, I still love you."

"Thanks…" said Ranma with a sweat drop.

"In fact, when your engagement with Akane is canceled because of this! I will marry you." Said Kodachi.

This made the other members of the group sweat dropped.

"Isn't Ranma allowed to marry multiple women?" asked Miki.

"Word is Kodachi's not allowed to know." Whispered Ryoko.

"I have to go." Said Ranma running off.

Ranma carried Happosai to a place where they could fight.

He tossed him to the ground, which Happosai was able to recover from.

"Okay! We're fighting!" said Ranma.

"Oh Ranma! I can't!" cried Happosai.

"Why not!" yelled Ranma.

"because you're just going to use the Hiryu Shoten Ha!" cried Happosai.

Ranma sweat dropped just as the ones watching arrived.

"What did you say?" asked Cologne, "That is a village secret."

"You don't remember, do you?" asked Happosai.

(Flashback)

A young Happosai was extremely angry at a young Cologne.

"Cologne! How dare you stand me up!" yelled Happosai.

Cologne glared at her ex-boyfriend, the two got into a fight and she used the Hiryu Shoten Ha on him.

(End of Flashback)

"Oops…" mumbled Cologne.

"You forgot…" mumbled Hikaru.

"Such bitter sweet memories." Said Happosai.

However Happosai began to laugh.

"With out my battle aura it's pointless." Mocked Happosai.

That was when Ranma grabbed a magic marker and drew on his face.

"Oh what a nice thing you did." Said Happosai.

Ranma tired plan B… which was to force feed him firecrackers. Not only did he survive somehow… but he wasn't angry.

"That was better than most candy." Laughed Happosai.

"Okay desperate times call for despite measures." Said Ranma.

Sometime later Ranma got to the Tendo Residence, where he found Happosai's collection.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Happosai.

"This!" answered Ranma.

He set fire to the collection.

Happosai began to get angry… however he quickly calmed down.

"I'll just get new things." Said Happosai.

Ranma collapsed, he just couldn't believe.

'Don't be sad…" said Happosai.

That was when Happosai was bucked by Applejack.

"He's not coming back for a while." Said Rainbow Dash.

Ranma remained silent and was in shock.

"Don't worry Ranma… we'll help you find a way to get him to get angry." Said Pinkie.

That was when evil laughter filled the air.

"That can be arranged." Said Discord.

"Hey! I already made Ranma pinkie promise not to make a deal with you!" yelled Rainbow Dash getting into Discord's face.

Discord snapped his claw, Rainbow Dash was splashed with cold water and fell to the ground.

"That only covered the previous deal, this is a brand new deal." Said Discord.

"What?" asked Ranma.

"I make him good and angry for you to fight him…" said Discord.

"What would you get in the deal?" asked Ranma.

"Your servitude." Said Discord.

"No." said Ranma, "There's no way I will ever serve you… I just think of something to defeat Happosai."

The ponies looked at Ranma, all of them happy that he refused to take his offer.

"Oh…" muttered Discord, "Fine… I'll go find something else to do…"

Discord disappeared with a flash of blight light.

"I'm going to my room!" said Ranma.

"Oh no you're not." Said Ran grabbing his collar.

"What?" asked Ranma.

"We're going out." Said Ran, "You need a break from all this."

"I know the perfect place!" said Pinkie.

"It's not Akihabara, is it?" asked Ran.

"Not anymore." Said Pinkie.

She managed to drag along the other ponies turned human (including the Cutie Mark Crusaders), Akane and Ukyo to an arcade.

"Is anyone getting déjà vu?" asked Ran looking at Ranma looking miserable.

"Yeah… expect he's not in girl form." Said Akane with a sweat drop.

"Come on Ranma! Have fun!" said Momo.

"How am I supposed to react to that my training was for nothing." Said Ranma.

Momo tried to come up with a response.

"Do you want anything from a UFO Catcher?" asked Momo.

Ranma sweat dropped, "That's not an answer." He muttered.

"So what happened?" asked Belle.

"Ranma learned an awesome new move." Said Ran who was playing DDR against Ukyo, "But Happosai already knew about it."

"Did you learn it too?" asked Haruka.

"No… it created a tornado." Said Ran.

"Oh…" said Haruka.

"So did anything interesting happen when we were gone?" asked Ukyo.

"Nothing much…" said Belle.

"That's good." Said Ukyo.

Meanwhile Momo dragged Ranma to some UFO catchers and began to play, Ranma watched as Momo won every time.

"Wow… that's amazing." Said Ranma.

"It's nothing. I just learned to how to win is all." Said Momo, "Anything you want?"

"No… I'm fine." Said Ranma.

Ryoga who took some pictures with Ryoga saw Ranma depressingly watch Momo win at the UFO catcher.

"Hey." Said Ryoga.

"What?" muttered Ranma.

"Are you really going to give up?" asked Ryoga.

"What else am I supposed to do?" asked Ranma, "Other than make that deal with Discord."

"You called?" asked Discord appearing with a formula one racer.

"I wad being hypothetical." Said Ranma.

"Oh…" whined Discord disappearing.

"What was with the car?" asked Momo.

"It's Discord." Muttered Chiyo joining the conversation.

"There's nothing I can think of to do…" said Ranma, "My training was pointless."

"Oh come on Ranma! It help you get over embarrassing pictures." Said Momo.

"What?" asked Chiyo.

"You don't want to know." Said Akane also joining the conversation.

However this gave Ranma a brilliant idea.

"That's it! I know how to beat him!" yelled Ranma.

Ranma ran off cheering.

"Why do I suddenly feel uncomfortable?" asked Ryoga.

"I'm getting that feeling too." Said Akane.

After gathering everyone they decided to check his room to hear if Ranma was there. They heard strange clicks coming from his room.

However the door was locked.

"Ranma? Are you okay?" asked Akane.

"I'm fine!" came Ranma-Chan's voice.

"Is anyone else getting a weird feeling?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"We got that back in the arcade." Said Akane.

A few minutes later Ranma left the room with a determined look on his face.

"I know of a way to get his battle aura at a 100 percent… no wait… 120 percent." Said Ranma.

"Really?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Yes!" said Ranma, "By the way… Rarity… you have a photo printer at your dress ship, right?"

"Yes…" answered Rarity.

"Can I use it?" asked Ranma.

"Sure…" said Rarity unsure how to respond.

"Thanks." Said Ranma leaving.

After Ranma left…

"Okay… raise your hoof or hand." Said Rainbow Dash, "Who thinks this fight is going to be really weird."

The next day, Ranma once again challenged Happosai to a fight. Everyone from school gathered.

"So what do you think his plan is?" asked Ukyo who had set up shop.

"I do not know…" said Diana, "However… I do not think his plan involves getting Happosai angry."

"Why?" asked Ran.

Diana blushed a little, "I would rather not talk about it…"

Nearby, Loofah, Mousse and Tsubasa watched.

"If either of you wish to join the battle, I will encourage it." Said Loofah.

"I'll think about it." Said Mousse.

"Why would you say that?" asked Tsubasa.

"I don't know if he's going to be able to get Happosai angry." Said Loofah.

On the field the two met.

"If I win." Said Ranma, "You give me the chart, deal?"

"You just don't give up, do you?" asked Happosai.

Happosai began to whistle a jaunty tune while ironing his new collection.

"Come at me when you're ready." Said Happosai.

"So… Luna… did you see what Ranma did with my printer?" asked Belle.

"Maybe…" answered Diana.

Ranma laughed and reached into his shirt.

He of course had taken pictures…

Picture of himself…

Pictures of himself in his girl form… in women's underwear.

"Take a peak of this!" said Ranma.

Happosai looked at those pictures and gasped.

All of Ranma's friends gaped.

Ranma despite sometimes (rarely) ever wearing dresses, if he did he NEVER wore ladies underwear.

"He's risking it all." Said Ryoga with a sweat drop.

Chiyo began to blush bright red.

"Don't worry… it will be over soon." Said Ran.

"So it appears that his Soul of Ice training allowed him to do that." Said Cologne.

"What kind of training would make him do that?" asked Belle.

"Don't ask." Said Akane and Ukyo at the same time.

Happosai stared at Ranma… unsure how to react…

Indeed this was the perfect way to get Happosai into a fighting mood…

Well sort of…

Next Time: With Kuno, Principal Kuno and Gosunkugi also getting into the fight, Ranma is able to perform the Hiryu Shoten Ha! However it works a little too well. Will Ranma be able to regain his strength? Or will he forever remain a weakling? Find out next time!


	75. Rising Dragon

A/N: Last chapter of the Hiryu Shoten Ha arc... enjoy!

Chapter 75: Rising Dragon

Happosai continued to stare at the picture. Ranma smirked, he any second now Happosai would go after them.

However… something else happened.

There was someone else on school grounds who did want the pictures.

"I want those pictures of the pigtailed girl!" yelled Kuno.

"OF course you would." Muttered Ranma.

However Happosai began to project his aura into giant size.

"Thos pictures are mine!" yelled Happosai.

Everyone in school stared at Happosai's aura.

"What a powerful aura." Said Diana.

"Is anyone else scared by it?" asked Ran.

"It can lay waste to the world." Sighed Akane.

That was when the princely showed up.

"This is for making da trouble!" yelled the principal joining in.

However Gosunkugi also knew this might his chance and joined in a well.

"This might be my only chance to win Akane. " thought Gosunkugi.

As Ranma led all of them though the spiral he yelled out "Leave me alone!" yelled Ranma.

"give me those pictures!" yelled Kuno.

"Time fo' a hair cut!" yelled Principal Kuno.

Loofah, mousse and Tsubasa watched the madness unfolding.

"With what you know, I'm sure you don't want to join in." she told Mousse.

Mousse began to shake.

"Of course, we'll just have to figure out another way to get at him." Said Loofah.

"Yeah." Said Mousse.

"Should we duck and cover?" asked Tsubasa.

They watched at the madness made a swirl.

"We'll have to see." Said Loofah.

As the madness was going on, Akane saw something.

"What is it?" asked Alex.

"I saw Happosai drop the chart." Said Akane.

"Are you sure?" asked Alex.

However, Akane ran towards the fight.

Alex was about to follow her.

"Stop." Said Cologne.

"What? Why?" asked Alex.

"Who knows what might happen if both of you will get trapped in it." Said Cologne.

Alex gritted his teeth.

Back in the madness which could be loosely described a fight.

Ranma had led Happosai and the rest of them into the center of the spiral.

"I can't do it." He thought, "They would get caught up."

However he remember the beating they gave him when they found out he was weak.

"Never mind." He thought.

"Hiryu Shoten Ha!" he shouted as he unleashed it on Happosai, Kuno, Principal Kuno and Gosunkugi.

However Akane also got his with the blat too.

And Ranma saw her.

"Oh no…" he thought.

Outside everyone in school were amazed at what just happened.

"He did it!" said Momo.

"That's the new move?" asked Rarity amazed.

"Amazing." Whispered Chiyo.

"I could do better on my own." Said Ran.

However the tornado lifted off the ground and they saw that Ranma was gone.

"What happened?" asked Hikaru.

"He must have seen Akane and went after her." Said Diana.

"What?" asked Hikaru.

"We have to go in and save them!" said Ran.

"Who can go in?" asked Belle.

"I know somepony who can." Said Cologne.

Ran knew it meant her and nodded.

Inside the tornado, Ranma saw Akane. HE tried to flap himself towards her, but didn't have the strength to do so.

"Akane why did you do that!" yelled Ranma.

"Look out!" yelled Akane.

Ranma was hit by flying debris.

"Akane!" called out Ranma.

They reached for each other's hand. However Ranma was once again hit by debris… this time human debris of Kuno, the principal, Happosai and Gosunkugi.

However this also caused that human debris to fly out of the tornado.

"Who is it?" asked Hiroshi.

"It looks like the old man, the principal, Kuno and Gosunkugi." Said Daisuke.

"Hey! Emi, you think what I'm thinking?" asked Shou.

"Burry them!" yelled Emi.

"Oh I was hopping you would come up with a random topic…" mumbled Shou.

They all began to burry them.

As they did, Seito noticed something off.

"Where's Ran?" asked Seito, "She would want to join in."

Nearby… in an area of the school that was empty. Ran had turned back to Rainbow Dash.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Diana.

"How else are we going to save them?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Diana smiled. She knew Rainbow Dash was right.

Back in the tornado, Ranma was sure that any and all debris was gone.

So he asked the question he was wondering about.

"Why did you come in?"

Akane showed him the chart she picked up.

"Happosai dropped it." She said, "Please take it."

Akane flew into the heart of the tornado, she passed as the air was sucked from her lungs.

Ranma caught her, however the chart flew out of her hand. Ranma caught it in his mouth, however the raging winds tore the chart apart.

"No…" thought Ranma.

Outside, the ripped up chart began to fly out of the tornado.

"Is that confetti?" aside Hiroshi.

"Not like any confetti I've seen." Said Momo, "And I'm a confetti expert."

Cologne grabbed one of pieces and realized what it was. The chart.

"Twilight! Seito!" said Cologne, "Gather that confetti."

Both of them realized what it was and used their magic to bring all of the pieces together.

"It's not confetti!" yelled Momo.

"I know… I know." Laughed Cologne, "It's the chart."

"Really?" asked Momo.

"Don't worry there's still hope." Said Cologne.

Back inside the tornado Ranma was in shock. However he noticed the unconscious Akane and held on to her realizing he couldn't let go.

At ground level, Happosai came out of the buried put.

"Why you!" yelled Happosai.

"He's still alive!" yelled Megumi.

"Kill him!" yelled Emi, as she, Megumi, Yuka and Sayuri began to beat him up.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" yelled Happosai, "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Well he does deserve it." Said Diana appearing next to Cologne.

"Where's Rainbow Dash?" asked Alex.

"I believe you know the answer you that." Said Diana.

That tornado dissipated and Ranma and Akane were falling to the ground.

Ranma gritted his teeth as he braced for a landing, however a streak of rainbow flew by, and he saw what happened.

"Thanks." Said Ranma.

Rainbow Dash had saved them, he held on to Akane.

"What happened?" asked Rainbow Dash seeing Akane unconscious.

"I don't want to talk about it." Said Ranma.

Down on the ground, Happosai managed to wrangle out of the girl's beating him up and put on a flying squirrel costume to chaise after Ranma.

"He has a flying squirrel costume?" asked Momo.

"Goody, he can fly." Muttered Ukyo.

Happosai somehow managed to catch up to Rainbow Dash.

"Ranma give me thus pictures!" yelled Happosai.

"WHAT!" yelled Ranma.

"He can fly!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

"That's right!" yelled Happosai.

Ranma sighed…

"Can I?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Sure." Sighed Ranma.

Ranma held on, Rainbow Dash ended up kicking him far away, back into the area where everyone was watching.

Rainbow Dash landed in the area she changed, and splashed herself and got dressed.

"What's going on?" asked Akane regaining unconsciousness.

Ranma remained silent… he didn't want to mentioned it.

However Momo showed up.

"Hey!" yelled Momo, "Twilight and Seito are fixing the chart!"

"What really?" asked Ranma.

"Fixing?" asked Ran and Akane.

"Don't ask." Responded Ranma.

They got back to where Seito and Hikaru were fixing the map… when they got there. Both Hikaru and Seito look at him, both them with somber expressions.

"What?" asked Ranma.

That was when he saw the chart… there was a piece missing… the place that was needed in order to figure out a cure.

"No…" whispered Ranma.

"I'm sorry." Said Hikaru.

"Ranma…" said Akane.

"It's going to be okay." Said Momo as her hair went flat.

Ranma looked at them.

"Thank you… for everything." He said.

He ran off... leaving a stunned silence.

"That idiot!" yelled Ran running after him.

Akane followed suit.

"Come on! Let's go!" yelled Ukyo.

Ukyo, Alex, Hikaru, Momo, Chiyo and Belle all ran after him.

"Why that!" yelled Ryoga.

He looked at Happosai who was unconscious, he smashed him with his umbrella. However Cologne noticed something on his head.

"Is that?" asked Seito.

"Looks like everything will be fine after all." Said Cologne.

Seito picked it up, afterwards he used the hilt of the Shiro Taiyo to hit Happosai in the head.

"I can no blame you for doing that." Said Diana.

Meanwhile with Ranma he was wandering away.

"Well I guess I should start a new life somewhere…" thought Ranma.

That was when suddenly someone performed a flying kick to the spine.

"Ow… what the hell…" muttered Ranma.

He saw it was Ran.

"Did you honestly forget what I said I would do." Said Ran.

"What?" asked Ranma.

"I promised you that I would help you train to regain your strength back." Said Ran.

Ranma blinked and remembered that he did agree to that.

"I forgot you forgot to leave friends hanging." Said Ranma.

That was when he smashed by a large backpack.

"What!" yelled Ranma.

The one who threw it was Akane.

"I'm coming with too." Said Akane.

"Why?" asked Ranma.

"Because I know you're going to need someone to carry you're backpack." Said Akane.

Ranma glared at her, "You're the one who gave me this backpack!" yelled Ranma.

Akane sweat dropped.

However Ranma was suddenly hit by a giant spatula.

IT couldn't take a genius to see who was the one who did this.

"I'm coming too." Said Ukyo.

"Do you really have to hit me?" asked Ranma.

"It's probably the only way for you to realize that you shouldn't dine and dash." Said Ukyo.

"So you're coming to cook for me?" asked Ranma.

"Yes." Said Ukyo, "After all Akane can't cook and… and…"

"I can cook okay." Muttered Ran.

That was when Ranma was hit by a mallet.

"WHY!" yelled Ranma, "Are you really going to continue hitting me!"

"Sorry… everyone else was doing it." Said Momo.

Ranma looked at her hair, and realized what was probably the main reason why she hit him, which made him flinch.

The entire time was probably very hard on Momo due to the emotional rollercoaster. Her special talent was making ponies and people happy. It was amazing that she was able to keep that smile during most of the stuff that happened.

"Sorry Pinkie." Said Ranma.

"Sorry for what?" asked Momo.

"It's… never mind." Said Ranma.

That was when Hikaru, Alex, Belle and Chiyo all showed up.

"Please don't hit me!" yelled Ranma covering himself up.

"What have you been doing to him?" asked Belle.

Before anyone of them could answer Hikaru cleared her throat.

"Ranma… there's something I have to tell you." Sighed Hikaru, "I have no intention of curing your father."

"Can't say I'm surprised." Answered Ranma.

"But… I will cure you." Said Hikaru, "Once I find a cure that is."

"I know." Said Ranma.

"That's why the deal I made with your dad still stands but with you." Said Hikaru.

"You mean…" said Ranma.

Ranma remember the original deal, that Twilight would cure them in exchange for housing them.

"Where ever you go… the rest of us will follow." Explained Hikaru.

"Wait… you all mean that?" asked Ranma.

"Of course." Said Alex.

"We can't just abandon you." Said Chiyo.

"Well I still can't stand this martial arts." Said Belle.

"You know I'll come." Said Momo.

"I already explained it you." Said Ran.

Ranma tried not to cry… he knew that all of them honestly cared for him. A few tears spilled out.

He knew that no matter what happened at least they would be by his side.

However he ended up shedding a few more tears when he felt like someone set fire to his lower back.

"That should do it." Said Cologne.

That was when a giant roller flew towards him, He punched it, shattering it.

"What?" asked Ranma.

"Turns out Twilight Sparkle and Seito missed a piece." Said Diana.

"I have my signet back!" cheered Ranma.

"Ranma!" said Akane going into a hug.

However Ranma ran off to a different direction going to cause destruction to the school while cheering.

"That… was not that reaction I thought would happen." Sid Diana.

"You know what this call for! A Party!" said Momo as her hair reinflated.

"Maybe you should drag him to the party and get him to stop his reign of destruction." Said Cologne.

"Okey Dokey Loki!" said Momo grabbing her giant mallet.

Nearby Discord watched the madness as Momo began to beat Ranma with the mallet.

"Oh well but it was fun watching." He sighed regretting the fact that he couldn't do anything to move along the chaos.

Meanwhile Loofah and her students watched the chaos Ranma and Momo's "fight" was causing.

"Mousse… Tsubasa…" said Loofah, "I believe I should up the anti with your training."

"Fine." Said Mousse.

"Okay…" said Tsubasa unsure of it.

Loofah smiled, perhaps next time she would get the upper hand.

Momo managed to stop Ranma. And dragged him to the Cat Café for a party, involving other members of her class to celebrate… even though the party would be a bit of the mess with Ranma celebrating… it was still fun none the less.

Next Time: What just is happening in back home in Ponyville. Well Spike gets a visit from someone, also thanks to some pictures somepony from Ponyville becomes obsessed with humans... what will happen? Find out next time!


	76. Meanwhile in Ponyville…

Chapter 76: Meanwhile in Ponyville…

Twilight groaned as she fixed the wall for the 5th time in the last three days.

Ranma was still celebrating him regaining his strength. However he was causing problems.

"I swear… I did make a deal with Discord." Muttered Rainbow Dash.

"I keep tell you I didn't!" yelled Discord.

"Why are you even here again?" asked Twilight.

"You all keep thinking I had something to do with this, that I have to clear things up." Muttered Discord.

Both of them rolled their eyes, as Twilight contented to work.

And now for something cosmetology different.

In Ponyville Spike was chasing Angel. Why? Well Angel has been causing problems since his owner went to another universe.

"Get back here!" yelled Spike.

Thankfully Owlowiscious, Tank and Winona decided to help Spike get that rabbit, which was strange as while Owlowiscious and Tank were being taken care by Spike, Winona wasn't. Spike just decided to brush that off as Winona and Angel hating each other.

Angel dodged the two flying animals, as he ran though the library. Angel gave an evil smile.

However that was when Spike's new pet baby Phoenix named Peewee flew and pecked Angel in the head.

Spike got Peewee during an incident inkling the Great Dragon Migration. He had gotten permission from Princess Celestia to join it in order to find himself. However he found that Dragons were rude jerks when they tired to destroy some phoenix eggs. The dragons (who were also teenagers) tried to beat him up if it weren't for Big Macintosh and Blinkie showing up to save him.

Apparently Princess Celestia asked the two to keep an eye on him just incase something like that happened.

He saved the phoenix egg, and since it's parents were long gone, it hatched and became his.

Thanks to Peewee, Spike was able to catch Angel by the ears.

"Look! I know you hate me, I know you miss Fluttershy but that doesn't mean you can torture me. You're not going to sick Opalescence on me, you're not going to try to glue feather on me and you're not going to keep splashing me with water until I catch a cold." Spike told Angel.

Angel however kicked him in the face and ran away.

"Why you!" yelled Spike.

Spike began the chase anew, a chase that could heard outside.

In fact there were two ponies standing outside.

One was a white unicorn stallion, he had a mane that was three different shades of blue and a cutie mark that resembled a shield with a pink six pointed star on it (that resembled Twilight's)

Next to him was a pink Alicorn mare with a mane that was pink, purple and yellow and she had a blue crystal heart as her cutie mark.

Both of them looked at each other, the stallion knocked on the door.

"Spike? Are you okay?" asked the stallion.

The mare opened the door and they found Angel trying to choke Spike while holding a large stick to bat away the other pets that tried to help Spike.

The stallion used his magic to grab Angel off Spike.

"Thanks…" sighed Spike while catching his breath.

"What's going on?" asked the stallion.

"Don't ask." Sighed Spike.

Spike caught his breath, "So what are you doing here?" he asked and then looked at the Alicorn mare, "And who's that?"

The Station was Shining Armor and Twilight's older brother, not only that but he was the head of the Royal Guard.

"Oh this is my fiancé, Cadance." Said Shining Armor.

"Nice to meet you, I heard wonderful things about you." Said Cadance.

Spike on the other hand, blinked, "You got engaged… and you didn't TELL TWILIGHT?" asked Spike.

Cadance looked at her fiancé.

"You didn't tell me that." Sighed Cadance.

Shinning Armor laughed nervously.

After dealing with Angel by putting g him a cage guarded by Winona and Tank, the three went to Sugar Cube Corner to eat.

"Hey Spike." Said Blinkie, Pinkie's sister who took over helping at the bakery while her sister was gone.

Blinkie was always close to her sister, though she ended up as a rock farmer like her parents, though her specialty was gem farming, as her cutie mark was a pile of gems.

Due to this she became fast friends with Spike.

She was very easy going and often went along with the flow.

"Oh hey Shining Armor, long time no see." Said Blinkie.

They had met during Blinkie's time in Canterlot during the search for their sisters and their friends.

"Hi Blinkie." Said Shinning Armor.

"So what brings you to Ponyville?" asked Blinkie.

Shining Armor sighed, he knew he was going to get that everyone he knew while there.

"Fine, I'll explain." Sighed shining Armor.

They went to sit at a table and Blinkie was allowed to take a break, mostly because she had something to show them.

"So you planned to get married this week but since Twilight got stuck in another universe, you decided to postpone the wedding?" asked Spike.

"That's right, it was my idea." Said Cadence, "I'm not sure if Twilight ever mentions me, but I used to be her foal sitter and she's very special to me… I mean I don't want to devastate her with us marrying while she stuck in another universe."

"Oh… that's sweet." Said Blinkie.

"Did you get engaged before she was stuck on Earth?" asked Spike.

"Maybe…" said Shinning Armor.

Both Spike face clawed while Blinkie face hoofed.

"You better send her a letter while you're her telling her you got engaged." Muttered Spike.

"I will." Said Shinning Armor.

"By the way, I have something to show you guys." Said Blinkie.

"New pictures?" asked Spike.

"Yeah!" said Blinkie, "Ranma got his strength back! Pinkie held a party to celebrate it."

"Really! Awesome!" said Spike, "I still can't believe Happosai did that."

"I'm not." Said Blinkie, "I mean he's obviously evil…"

"What are you talking about?" asked Cadance.

"Oh… it's just something that happened with their friend Ranma." Said Spike.

"Twiley and the others are living with someone named Ranma, he fell into the same spring they did." Said Shinning Armor.

"It means that he turns to in what from I heard is called a woman, which is the esurient of a human mare… while he a human stallion most of the time." Explained Blinkie.

"Oh…" said Cadance.

"Anyways! Pictures!" said Blinkie, "By way all of these show them as humans since they're hiding the fact they're ponies from most humans."

Cadance's eyes winded as she looked at the pictures.

"They've been turned in primates?" she asked.

"Yeah." Said Spike.

They looked at the pictures at first the party seemed rather normal, but each picture got more and more hectic. Ranma got into a fight with Ryoga, Ran had to stop Ranma. Alex, Akane, Momo and Ukyo had to help, Hikaru, Seito, Diana and Ayame all had to use magic to restrain him.

Both Shining Armor and Cadance stared at the pictures, not knowing what to say.

"Ranma prides himself on his strength, that's why he's acting that way." Said Blinkie.

"Wait, I know one of them is Aunty Luna, but who's the other one and the boy." Said Spike, "They're descended form a unicorn who did the same spell Twilight did."

Lyra Heartstrings, who was rather strange unicorn walked passed them as she saw the pictures and she froze when she the humans.

"What's this?" she asked.

Her eyes began to sparkle as she looked at the pictures.

"What are these animals?" she asked.

"They're humans." Said Spike, "You know from the other universe Twilight's been sent to."

"Humans…" said Lyra, "They're amazing!"

She looked at all of them, the way they stood, the way they sat (which was the way she usually sat), their skin… the most interesting thing was their paws.

"Hey! Spike, What's are their paws called?" asked Lyra, "Or are they just called paws."

"You mean hands?" asked Blinkie.

"Who are you again?" asked Lyra.

"I'm Blinkie Pie… Pinkie's younger sister. I've been her job while she's stuck in another universe… we met five times already." Said Blinkie.

"Oh yeah." Sid Lyra, she then looked at the hands again, "Hands…" she said.

"Lyra!" said Lira's mare friend Bonbon.

"Oh yeah, I got distracted sorry." Said Lyra to Bonbon, she turned towards the group at the table, "By the way can you give more human pictures…"

"Um… maybe later." Said Blinkie.

"Thanks!" said Lyra.

Lyra left with Bonbon leaving everyone at the table very confused.

"Let's just ignore that." Said Spike.

The others nodded.

Blinkie put away the pictures before somepony else could become human obsessed.

Fortunately Lyra's human obsession would be become a major problem for a while. What kind of problem? Well that's another story for another time…

Blinkie put the pictures away.

She looked at Shining Armor.

"Tell me, ever since the link was created how many letters have you sent to your sister?" she asked.

Shinning Armor became silent.

"Shining…" said Cadance.

"I'm sorry but I've been busy." Said Shinning Armor.

"Doesn't Princess Celestia have a link?" asked Spike.

"She does." Sighed Shinning Armor.

"You should write to her more often." sighed Blinkie, "I wrote to Pinkie at least once a month. And when I heard she disappeared I feared the worse, I wished had done more to contact her more. When I found out she was alive. I was happy. I knew had to write letters to her more often. We now write to each at least once a week now. Granted most of her responses are about anime now. But still… the thought I could have lost her…"

Shinning Armor sighed, he knew the feeling too. He had been a part of the investigation. A good chunk of it was that he feared they went someplace where Ponies couldn't survive. When he found out that she was alive he was so relieved. And yet he didn't do anything yet…

"So what's anime?" asked Cadance changing the subject.

"It's this form of media they have, it's sort of like a movie. They also have comic there which they call Manga. I read a few she leant me! There's one called Sailor Moon which is really good and she also lent me One Piece! Which is really awesome!"

"She lent you One Piece too?" asked Spike.

"Which volume are you on?" asked Blinkie.

"33." Answered Spike.

"Oh I love that one! The one with Afro-Luffy!" said Blinkie.

"I know! I love the part where Nami suggests they get Foxy so they wouldn't have to the last competition." Said Spike.

"But then Robin points out they would have to take Foxy as a member of the crew." Said Blinkie.

""We don't want him!"" both of them said at the same time then burst out laughing.

"Did you understand that?" asked Cadance

"Not one bit." Sighed Shinning Armor.

Sometime later Spike and the couple left the bakery.

"Where are you staying?" asked Spike.

"We were hopping to ask you if we could stay with you." Said Cadance, "If that's okay."

"It's fine." Said Spike, "I was hoping you would stay with me."

There was a silence, both of them knew that it meant he was lonely.

"That and Angel tries to do things while I'm asleep." Said Spike.

"Really?" asked Shinning Armor.

"You saw what he did to me." Said Spike.

"Who does he belong again?" asked Cadance.

"Fluttershy." Answered Spike.

"Oh…" said Shinning Armor hearing the story of how she defeated a dragon.

Later that night, Shinning Armor decided to write a letter to his younger sister.

"Dear Twliley, I'm sorry I have written yet. I know mom and dad have and I'm sorry. I've been busy with my job and other things. I would also like to tell you that I have gotten engaged, we were planning on getting married but my bride to be knew it would be a bad idea for us to do it while you stuck in another universe. Also I would like you to know that when you return and when we set the date I want you to be the best mare. Once again I'm very sorry. And I hope you will be able to come home soon. Signed Shiney."

Cadance tapped his shoulder, she grabbed the quill using her magic and wrote a P.S. Shinning Armor looked at it and smiled.

"You done?" asked Spike.

"Yes." Answered Shinning Armor.

He grave Spike the letter who wrote to Twilight on the scroll then sent it.

All three them silently hoped that hopefully all of them would return home soon.

Meanwhile at earth, Twilight fell into a cushion in the common room.

"When do you think he's going to stop?" asked Twilight.

"I have no idea." Answered Pinkie reading a volume of Bleach.

That was when the bottle containing the spell flare up and out popped the scroll. Twilight picked it up and saw it was for her.

She read it and began to tear up.

"What's wrong?" asked Pinkie.

"It's a letter from my brother." Said Twilight.

"Really?" asked Pinkie, "What does he say."

"He's sorry for not sending me a letter earlier and he's going to get married." Said Twilight, "But will wait until I'm back in Equestria."

"Oh…" said Pinkie.

Twilight read the P.S.

"Hi Twilight, this is your future your future sister in law I just want to say Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake! Also I hope you come home soon."

Twilight gave sad smile, she realized why her brother said it his fiancé's idea. Because it was Cadance. She knew she had to find a cure.

Because after all, there were ponies who missed them, she knew it was still going to take a while but she was going to find a cure and cure all of them…

Except for Genma… he didn't diverse it.

Next Time: Shampoo finally comes back home! And she brings souvenirs. Unfriendly one of them is haunted... what worse is that the ghost is a cat. Poor Ranma... of all things to happen...

A/N: Okay... two things: first off, the reason why nothing was mentioned about the Changelings was because Queen Chrysalis canceled her plans when the wedding was postponed. And since it was Candace who said it first, the Queen would know that if "Cadance" suddenly had a change of heart Shinning Armor would see through it.

Also about Lyra, yes her human obsession will play an important role later, how? Just wait and see...


	77. The Ghost Cat

Chapter 77: The Ghost Cat

It had been more than a week since Ranma's recovery and thankfully he finally clamed down.

As it turns out that day would be the same one where Shampoo returned home.

"Shampoo back!" called out Shampoo with several bags of things.

"Yay! Shampoo's back." Said Pinkie.

"Did Shampoo miss anything?" asked Shampoo.

She was met with awkward silence.

"What happen?" asked Shampoo.

One long story later…

"Shampoo wishes she no take vacation now." Sighed Shampoo.

"Would you have stayed?" asked Ranma.

"What you mean?" asked Shampoo.

"Would you have stayed with him?" asked Cologne.

"Of course Shampoo stay." Said Shampoo, "Shampoo care about Ranma so much!"

"Thanks." Said Ranma.

Shampoo sighed…

"Did you bring souvenirs?" asked Pinkie.

"Oh year." Saud Shampoo.

She began to give them all the scriveners she got.

"Oh thank you so much Shampoo." Said Rarity looking at the silk she had gotten her.

"It no problem." Said Shampoo.

She looked at Ranma.

"Here last gift." Said Shampoo.

She gave him a giant belle.

"What?" asked Ranma.

"It a charm." Said Shampoo holding up a smaller bell, "It say who own pair get married."

"Cute." Said Ranma spinning it on his finger.

However both Princess Luna and Twilight had a bad feeling from that giant bell.

"What wrong?" asked Shampoo.

"Nothing… at least I hope." Said Princess Luna.

That night Akane was sleeping soundly, when she awoke to find something glowing. She saw it was the bell.

"You will marry me!" said the bell, which produced eyes.

Akane screamed waking up the whole house.

When they opened the door they found nothing there.

"What's wrong?" asked Cologne.

"Pinkie! Rainbow Dash!" yelled Akane, "Why did you do that!"

"Do what?" asked Rainbow Dash rubbing her eyes.

"Come into my room with that bell and call me you're bride!" yelled Akane.

"We didn't do anything like that." Said Pinkie.

"Then who did?" asked Akane.

That was when they saw the bell floating in air while glowing.

"Well apparently the bell did." Said Pinkie.

"GET OUT NOW!" yelled Princess Luna.

She shot a bolt at magic at the bell.

"OW that hurt!" cried the bell, "I need to go into my true to recover!"

"All right lets it then!" yelled Ranma going in for an attack.

However the true form of thing controlling the bell was a giant cat, which made Ranma scream like a little girl and nearly, fainted.

"Well that was unexpected." said the giant cat.

They all stared at the giant cat.

"You sound like that kid from the show about those three kids with the same…" said Pinkie.

"Now is not t the time Pinkie Pie." Sighed Princess Luna.

"Tell us what are you doing here!" yelled Twilight with her horn glowing menacingly.

"A talking unicorn?" asked the giant talking cat, "That's just weird."

"You're one to talk." Said Rarity.

"I'm just looking for my bride, a girl with a little bell." Said the giant cat.

That was when the giant cat saw Shampoo who was wearing the bell.

"My bride!" yelled the cat.

However Shampoo began to beat him up big time.

"Ow! Why are so mean!" demanded the cat.

"What are you?" asked Shampoo.

"I'm just a ghost cat…" cried the cat, "Please stop hitting me."

"Gh-gh-gh-ghost cat." Cried Ranma.

"It's going to be fine." Said Fluttershy ,"Don't worry…"

"Leave now or Shampoo make you suffer more!" yelled Shampoo, "Besides Shampoo engaged to Ranma."

The ghost cat turned to Ranma and smiled evilly.

"If I defeat you I can have her!" yelled the ghost cat.

He headed towards Ranma how began to cry but managed to punch him.

"OW!" cried the ghost cat, "I'll be back!"

It retreated back into the bell and flew away leaving everyone confused.

"What just happened?" asked Nabiki.

"I have no idea…" answered Scootaloo.

Everyone gathered in the living room to look at the bell.

"It doesn't seem to have any sort of spells on it." Said Twilight, "And it isn't like Jusenkyo Magic either."

"But it could have some magic tied to it." Said Princess Luna, "We need to see that."

"So we're just going to keep that bell in the house until it comes back?" asked Ranma.

"Just a precaution." Said Princess Luna.

"Of all monsters that Shampoo had to attract it had to be the one that Ranma has a fear of." Sighed Twilight.

Twilight got up, "Well I'm going to increase the spell I placed on the house." She said.

Due Ranma destroying the house multiple times during the week, Twilight put up some spell to prevent the house from getting decoyed like that again.

"Why?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Because Ranma's going to fight a giant monster cat." Said Twilight.

Then they remember what happens when Ranma gets really scared.

"I will help you." Said Princess Luna.

And so though out the next day. Everyone got ready for a fight that was sure to happen. Whether is magically updating the house.

Or trying to clam down Ranma.

Though mostly trying to calm down Ranma.

"Shampoo so sorry." Said Shampoo, "Shampoo do whatever you want this weekend… okay."

"Cat… cat… cat coming…" mumbled Ranma.

"Don't worry Ranma! You're aunty Pinkie has a plan to get rid of that nasty cat." Said Pinkie.

"Isn't Ranma older than you?" asked Ukyo.

"I don't know…" said Pinkie.

"Let's not question who's older right now… and focus on how we can help Ranma." Said Akane.

That was when princess Luna and Twilight came into the room.

"The house is magically strengthened." Said Princess Luna, "I think we should all hope Ranma dose not lose himself."

As the sun began to set things began to get even creepier. A rather ill wind blew in. The Ghost Cat approached the Tendo Residence and Ranma began to get more scared.

"Why are we keeping the bell in the house again!" yelled Ranma.

"Just in case there's something magical about it." Said Twilight.

"Okay, okay…" said Ranma.

That was when the door opened and it was the ghost cat.

"All right Ranma! Now's your chance!" yelled Genma.

Ranma cried as he hit the ghost cat's face. the ghost cat sneezed in his face, which only made Ranma cry a little… after all a giant cat sneezing in someone's face it portably a million worse than a regular cat sneezing in someone's face…

"Looks like the battle has began." Said Soun in another room.

"Poor Ranma, do you think he's going to be all right?" asked Sweetie.

"If he doesn't have one of his mental breakdowns." Said Nabiki.

The Ghost Cat glared at Ranma who was hiding behind Rainbow Dash.

"Now Ranma! I have prepared a cat hex in order to defeat you!" mocked the ghost cat.

"What!" yelled Ranma.

There was a flash of light as the ghost cat retreated into his bell. The bell flew over to Genma.

"Pops what's wrong?" asked Ranma.

Genma began to act strangely. "Meow…"

"Did he just?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I have possessed your father." Mocked the Cat Possessed Genma, "There's no way that you would hit your father.

There was an awkward silence in the room.

"What?" asked the ghost cat.

"Well you see, pops put me into a pit of starving cats, kidnapped me, abandoned my best friends on more than one occasions, sold me off for marriage just so he could steal an okonomiyaki cart and there was this one time he stole my fries." Said Ranma who regained his confidence.

"What?" asked the Ghost Cat still possessing Genma.

Ranma began to beat up his possessed father, Ranma seemed to be hitting him extra hard, no one was sure if it was Ranma letting out his anger against his father or using his father to beat up the ghost cat (With his father get hurt incentive). Either way, no one was surfside by the reaction.

The ghost cat left Genma's body while still in bell form.

"What… what kind of father…" muttered the ghost cat.

That was he saw Shampoo.

"I'll use my future bride shampoo." Said the Ghost Cat, "I'm so sorry."

Shampoo punched the bell several time, kicked it into the wall.

"Ow…" said the ghost cat, "Okay, so I changed my mind…"

"Besides, Shampoo no have bell anymore." Said Shampoo.

"Oh really?" asked the ghost cat popping up in his cat form.

"Go away kitty!" cried Ranma who started freaking out again.

"It's okay…" assured Fluttershy.

"I do." Said Princess Luna holding the bell the.

"Oh… I don't want to marry a horse." Whined the ghost cat.

"Tell me… is there any magic in the bell?" asked Princess Luna.

"What do you mean?" asked Ghost Cat.

"You know, brainwashing spells, or spells that will make her keep the bell." Said Rainbow Dash.

Everyone looked at Rainbow Dash.

"What? Pinkie isn't here… she asked me to ask that question." Sighed Rainbow Dash.

"Where is Pinkie?" asked Akane.

Ukyo shrugged, "Don't know." She answered.

"No… there's not spells like that… it's just a cute little charm." Said the ghost cat.

Princess Luna crushed the bell, which made the ghost cat cry.

"Why did you do that?" asked the ghost cat.

"The only reason why we kept it was because we thought it had some kind of spell that would force Shampoo to marry you." Muttered Princess Luna.

"Hmm… that doesn't sound like a bad idea." Said the Ghost Cat.

That was when the door busted opened and Momo in a certain brown jumpsuit holding a Proton Pack came in and started zapping the ghost cat.

"Well… we found Pinkie." Said Ukyo.

"Where does she get these things!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

"I don't' think I want to know." Said Applejack.

Momo had a hold of the ghost cat, when she realized something so she stop the proton pack.

"Ooops…" said Momo, "I forgot the ghost trap."

"Seriously?" asked Rarity.

Rainbow Dash face hoofed.

During Momo's little thing, a vase of water hit Ranma turned him into his girl form.

"I'll go get him hot water." Said Fluttershy leaving.

"My bell…" cried the ghost cat, "Oh well I have more of them."

He pulled out another one that made everyone sweat drop.

He looked at Shampoo and immediately realized that she wouldn't do. He looked at Momo.

"Maybe her…" he thought.

He looked at Akane.

"She's cute." He thought.

Then he looked at Ukyo.

"So is she." Thought the ghost cat.

However he then saw Ranma-Chan scared of her mind and started blushing.

"She's beautiful." Thought the ghost cat.

He placed the new bell around Ranma-Chan's neck and began to hug her.

"Oh you're so perfect!" he cried in joy.

Ranma-Chan also cried… she cried in terror.

"Where did Fluttershy go?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"To get hot water." Said Rarity.

"Duck and cover." Said Momo.

"You are so perfect! " said the ghost cat.

The ghost cat licked Ranma-Chan who began to yowl.

"Duck and cover!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

Ranma-Chan begin to scratch and bite the ghost cat, as the poor ghost cat got another beating that day.

"That's it! This place is crazy!" yelled the ghost cat, "I'm leaving!"

The ghost turned into his bell form and left the house.

"Looks like he's finally gone." Said Rainbow Dash.

"I can't help but to feel a little sorry for him." Said Akane.

"Yeah…" said Rainbow dash, "A little…"

Ranma-Chan however was still pissed off.

"I'm back." Said Fluttershy, she saw Ranma-Chan in cat form, "Oh no…"

She called Ranma-Chan who calmed down on the site of her.

That was when Shampoo got a weird chill.

"What is it?" asked Twilight.

"Shampoo no think that last we see of cat." Said Shampoo.

"He did seem to consider adding spells to the bell." Said Princess Luna, "If we do see him again, we all better be careful."

The girls nodded, they knew that it was entirely possible that next time the ghost cat showed up… he might have a trick up his sleeve.

However… the next day at the school gate of Furinkan High.

"What?" asked Akane.

"Seriously?" asked Ran.

"Shampoo… just…" said Shampoo who face palmed.

Ranma fell to the ground crying once again.

"You okay Ranma?" asked Chiyo.

"It's going to be fine." Said Momo.

Why were they acting like that? Well because, the ghost cat was sitting in front of the school gate trying to get any girl to take a bell, which he now had a pile of.

"Come take a bell." Said the ghost cat to a random girl.

The girl ran off screaming.

If the ghost cat did have a diabolical plan involving magic, it wasn't going to any time soon, that's for sure…

Next Time: It's just a normal day in Furinkan... no really... it's just a normal day in the life in the human turned Ponies... what will happen? Find out next time!


	78. Just a Normal Day in Furinkan

A/N: Hurray! This story has reach 80,000 hits! I'm so happy. Anyways if you haven't heard, this chapter is inspired by 22 short films about Springfield meaning it's a chapter that has many little stories as opposed to one story... enjoy!

Chapter 78: Just a Normal Day in Furinkan

It was a nice Saturday. Everyone and everypony ate breakfast together.

"So what's everyone planning today." Said Kasumi.

"Me, Emi and Megumi are going to do karaoke today!" said Momo.

No plans." Said Applejack.

"Me neither." Said Fluttershy.

"Don't say that." Whispered Rainbow Dash.

"Why?" asked Applejack.

"She'll make you go along." Whispered Rainbow Dash.

Applejack sweat dropped.

"You two should come along!" said Pinkie.

Both Applejack and Fluttershy looked Pinkie with looks of dread.

"Well next week is a track meet so I'm going to be at practice." Said Rainbow Dash.

"I have go shopping for some fabric." Said Rarity.

"What about silk Shampoo give you?" asked Shampoo.

"I can't use that for any old dress." Said Rarity.

"We're going to go get our cutie marks today for sure!" said Scootaloo.

"That's right! We have a ton of new idea!" said Apple Bloom.

"Why don't you join us for Karaoke." Said Pinkie, "I'm sure one of you will get a cutie mark for singing."

"Already tried." Sighed Scootaloo.

"No thanks…" said Sweetie.

"Oh come on it won't be that big a group." Said Pinkie.

"No… besides, it probably won't work." Said Sweetie.

Rarity sighed, after living with Sweetie for so long they figured that signing might be her special talent, but Sweetie's stage fight prevented her from seeing that.

"Well me and Shampoo are going on a date." Said Ranma.

"Why don't you ever go on one of those dates like in a reality show where it's more than two people?" asked Pinkie.

Ranma shrugged.

"I can't today." Said Ukyo, "My hours are infrequent as they are and I'm expecting to get a lot customers today."

"I've actually volunteered to be a waitress today." Said Akane.

"Is she…" said Ranma.

"No…" said Ukyo, "I made her sign a waver."

"Hey… I'm not that bad." Said Akane.

There was an awkward silence.

"So what are you doing Twilight?" asked Pinkie.

"Just whatever." Said Twilight.

"Then…" said Pinkie.

"No…" said Twilight.

"Why?" asked Pinkie.

"Megumi keeps bringing up my bad dancing whenever we meet." Said Twilight.

"Okay, you have a point." Said Pinkie.

Later that morning, both Megumi and Emi arrived at the residence.

"Hey… guys!" said Momo.

"Hey Pinkie." Said Emi.

"Is it okay if I bring along Applejack and Fluttershy?" asked Momo.

"Sure." Said Emi.

"Okay… I'll be right back." Said Momo going up stairs.

Less than a minute later, both Alex and Momo were dragging down Chiyo.

"Oh man… who are so cute when you're like that!" said Emi.

"Are you sure you don't want to kidnap her?" asked Megumi.

"I was joking right now." Said Emi.

"Sure you were." Said Megumi.

The five of them headed to the karaoke place.

They passed by a vacant lot, where the three human Cutie Mark Crusaders were looking at a list of things they haven't done yet.

"So what do you want to first?" asked Blossom.

"How about robot builders!" said Haruka.

"That sounds like fun." Said Suzette.

What they didn't know was that Shin was watching them.

"I'll see what those weirdoes are up to this time! And I'll finally get evidence that they're aliens." He said to himself.

"Is that so." Whispered Ranma to his ear.

Shin jumped, saw Ranma and Shampoo and then ran away.

"What his problem?" asked Shampoo.

"I have no idea." Said Ranma.

They continued on their destination passing a fast food place.

A fast food place where the rival brigade were at.

"Okay! I found this flyer for…" said Tsukiko.

"Let me…" said Ryoko, "Anything goes terrible cooking contest."

"Oh come on… that's not even fair." Said Kodachi

"What's that supposed to mean." Said Tsukiko.

"You want to challenge our rivals to this… right?" asked Kodachi, "Have you seen the effects of Akane Tendo's cooking?"

"What does that supposed to mean?" asked Tsukiko.

"I saw once that the effects of her cooking put Ranma Darling in bed." Said Kodachi.

"Really?" asked Tsukiko.

There was an awkward silence.

"Who's Akane again?" asked Tsukiko.

"You know! Akane Tendo." Said Ryoko.

"Oh! That Akane!" said Tsukiko.

Ryoko face palmed, even though Akane wasn't that much in the limelight, she was still a competent marital artist and a pretty well known in Furinkan.

Just outside the fast food restaurant. Shou walked passed it, he was wondering what he should do that day. He ran out of alliance money for the week.

That was when he saw Seito reading the Art of War.

"Hello, Shou." Said Seito noticing him.

"Yo, Seito. Reading a classic book, I see." Aid Shou.

"Well, my mother did suggest it. Thought it'd give me some pointers." Sighed Seito.

"Yeah, I know how parents can be." Sighed Shou.

"Which reminds me...I don't know that much about your family." Said Seito.

"Oh, my dad runs the Minzoku Construction Company." Said Shou

" I do remember hearing about that company. They've been making boatloads of cash ever since Lum arrived." Said Seito.

Indeed, his father's company was one of the best that fixed up Tomobiki whenever it got damaged due to something weird happening.

" Yeah… Pops wants me to go into the family business, but I'd rather read manga than listen to boring construction work. After seeing all this weirdness, I've been thinking of traveling the world, seeing what else is out there, ya know?" said Shou.

"I see." Said Seito.

" You seem more... calm, collected. Cooler, even." Said Shou, "I mean before you just a guy who just blend into the background."

Seito laughed nervously, "Well, I have been training a lot. I've been reading a lot of books myself."

"It's because of Twilight, isn't it." Said Shou.

"There's something I need to ask you…" said Seito, "Are you going to keep a secret."

"I already said it's their business and not mine… if I need to tell them I know then I'll tell them. Like I already told Pinkie." Said Shou.

Seito nodded.

" Anyway, want to be friends? We seem to be alike in a few ways." Said Seito.

" Why not? You're one awesome guy, Seito. Besides, with you as a friend, I may get to see some really awesome stuff!" said Shou.

The two shook hands, that was when the Cutie Mark Crusaders showed up.

"Hey Shou! Do you know where to buy robot parts?" asked Blossom.

"There's an electronics store over there." Said Shou pointing in the direction.

"All right! CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS ROBOT BUILDERS IS A GO!" yelled the three.

Both of them ran towards the electronics store with sweat drops.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Said Shou.

Seito nodded…

That was when they saw Shin who was trying to hide from them while being sneaky.

"Who's that?" asked Seito.

"Don't ask me…" said Shou with a shrug.

Shin on the other hand, realized something.

"Oh no!" he thought.

He ran towards the electronics shop.

At said electronics shop, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were talking to the clerk.

"We're trying to build a robot." Said Haruka.

"So what kind of parts would we need?" asked Blossom.

"Well there's…" said the clerk.

"No dad! Don't' sell them anything!" yelled Shin.

"What are you doing here?" asked Haruka.

"Shin… what's going on?" asked the clerk who was Shin's father.

"These those alien girls I keep telling you about!" yelled Shin.

"For the last time we're not aliens!" yelled Haruka.

"Shin… don't call them aliens!" scolded the clerk.

The clerk sighed, "Here… I'll give you some components on the house." Said the clerk, "And you, top claiming these girls are aliens, sure a couple of them aren't from this country, but you shouldn't excused them just because of that."

"Why that…" muttered Shin.

The clerk gave them the parts they needed and they left the shop.

Ironically had they stayed in the shop a minute longer, they would have ran into Ryoga.

"I have no idea where I am." Thought Ryoga, "But I do know one thing, no matter how far appear we are I feel like I'm always nearby, Fluttershy."

"Yo! Ryoga"! called out a voice.

Ryoga turned around and saw Hiroshi and Daisuke.

"Oh… hi…" said Ryoga he sweat dropped, "I'm in Furinkan, aren't I?"

"Wow… it's no wonder you're an internet celebrity." Said Daisuke.

"Which way to the Tendo Dojo." Said Ryoga.

Both of them pointed in a random direction knowing that he'll just end up going the wrong way anyway.

Ryoga nodded and left in a random direction.

"I think he's head the right way." Said Hiroshi.

"That's weird." Said Daisuke with a shrug.

The two walked off passing by a fabric store.

Inside the fabric store Belle was looking at the different fabrics.

"Excuse me." Said the clerk, "You run that dress new dress shop, right?"

"That's right." Said Belle.

"If you make me a dress on the cheap, I will give you a discount for the fabrics" said the clerk.

"Oh why thanks you." Said Belle.

"And of course the fabric I will sell you will be of low quality… this way I only win…" though the clerk.

Or that's what she thought she did.

"You just said that out loud." Said Belle.

"Crap…" muttered the clerk.

"Now if you excuse, me there's other fabric stores in the area." Said Belle.

The clerk began to cry.

Belle left the store, on the way to the other fabric store, she passed Kasumi the two waved to each other before continuing on their way.

"Oh, I have to return that book to Dr. Tofu." Said Kasumi.

She got to the clinic.

Inside the clinic, Dr. Tofu was working on a patient.

"Now tell me if this hurts." Said Dr. Tofu.

That was when Kasumi entered, causing the patient to cry.

"Oh… hello Kasumi." Said Dr. Tofu pulling the man's arm in a random direction.

"Oh dear is he all right." Said Kasumi.

"He's fine." Said Dr. Tofu.

"I am in tremendous pain…" cried the patient.

"Don't worry I can fix it." Said Dr. Tofu.

He grabbed the patient's other hand and put in an odd angle, causing the patient to cry again.

"I came to return a book." Said Kasumi.

"Why thank you Kasumi." Said Dr. Tofu.

"I'll leave it on the table since you're busy." Said Kasumi.

She left the book on the counter and left the clinic.

Dr. Tofu returned to normal and saw his patient.

"Oh dear what happened?" he asked.

"Please… kill me…" said the patient.

Kasumi left the clinic, just as Ran passed by it.

"Looks like it's just another boring day." Sighed Ran.

That was when he saw the Cutie Mark crusaders building their robot.

"So what are you doing this time?" asked Ran.

"Just building a robot." Said Haruka.

"All right time to add the power." Said Blossom who did most of the work.

She used a battery to power it up and soon it came to the life. It got up and looked around and said a very robotic voice.

"Crush… kill… destroy."

"What?" asked Suzette.

It produced a laser gun and tried to shoot it's creators. But Ran grabbed the three in time and ran.

"Why did you give it a laser?" asked Ran.

"We didn't!" said Blossom.

By running away it gave the robot other targets unfortunately.

At Ucchan's Okonomiyaki, Akane was happily serving as waitress, it wasn't that bad a job to be honest.

"It looks like you're doing pretty well." Said Ukyo.

"I don't know why I never tired this before." Said Akane.

"Maybe you should this more often." Said Ukyo, "As long was you sign wavers."

"I keep telling you I won't do anything like that!" yelled Akane.

That was when the doors busted open and in came something they really weren't expecting…

Kuno!

"Oh Akane! You look ravishing in that kimono!" said Kuno.

"Get out of here!" yelled Akane kicked him.

Ukyo watched this happening, "Great! Now he owes me new doors." Said Ukyo.

They watched at Kuno flew into the air and got zapped by a laser.

"Did he just get hit by a laser?" asked Akane.

"Yes." Responded Ukyo.

"Good I wasn't seeing things." Said Akane.

Both shrugged and went back to work.

Indeed the laser was caused by the robot, but they didn't know that.

Outside of the karaoke lounge, Momo's group left.

"That was fun!" said Momo.

"I have to say it wasn't that bad." Said Alex.

"I'm glad that Chiyo sang at least one song." Said Megumi, "You really do have an amazing voice."

Chiyo blushed when she said that.

Momo turned around and called out "Ryoga!"

Ryoga who was nearby saw Momo wave at him, then he noticed Chiyo.

"Oh hey…" said Ryoga blushing slightly.

"I'm so happy to see you." Said Chiyo blushing slightly.

That was when Chiyo was pushed Megumi and bumped into Ryoga.

Everyone but Chiyo ended up glaring at Megumi.

"What?" asked Megumi.

'Not cool! I know what you were trying on doing but still." Said Emi.

"Oh…" muttered Megumi then her eyes went wide, "Oh my god! Is that a killer robot!"

"Don't try to make things up…" said Emi.

"No…" said Alex, "She's right!"

They all saw the robot headed their way, they hid so that it wouldn't zap them until it passed them.

"Why is there a killer robot?" asked Megumi.

"I don't know why… but I the strangest feeling that my sister has something to with it." Said Alex.

"Sounds about right." said Momo.

In a park Hikaru was working on her journal.

"Humans much like ponies need down time and…"

"Crush… kill… destroy…"

Hikaru looked up, created a barrier, the robot kept blasting the barrier then gave up.

"What was that?" she said.

Nearby, Ranma and Shampoo were in a row boat together, when thy heard "Crush… Kill… Destroy…"

"What that?" asked Shampoo.

"Don't know." Said Ranma who continued to row the boat.

The robot continued it's journey until it got to the Cat Café.

"Crush… Kill… Destroy…"

That was when Diana and Ayame (who was having lunch) combined their magic to blast it.

"Why was there a killer robot?" asked Diana.

"I guess because it's Tuesday." Said Ayame.

"It's Saturday." Said Cologne.

"Why does it feel like a Tuesday?" asked Ayame.

"I hope no one was killed by the robot." Said Diana.

In the middle of street.

"And that's why Azusa is banned from the Disney Store in Shibuya." Finished Azusa.

"Why am I not surprised…" muttered Tsukiko.

That was when Ryoko stepped on Kuno.

"Look at the pretty stars." Said Kuno.

"Brother dear what happened?" asked Kodachi.

"Light… burning red light." Said Kuno.

"I see." Said Kodachi.

They all stared at walking away.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to leave him be?" asked Miki.

"Have you heard about my brother?" asked Kodachi.

"No… not a thing." Said Miki.

"Ignorance is bliss for you." Said Tsukiko.

That night at the Tendo Residence…

"Why a robot?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Because we never tried it." Said Scootaloo.

Rainbow Dash tired to respond.

"Just promise never to build one again." Said Applejack.

"Don't worry, we won't." said Sweetie.

"I'm still trying to figure out how it had a laser." Said Apple Bloom.

And so the normal day came to a close... because after it wouldn't be a normal day with out a killer robot attack… right?

Next Time: Kuno goes to the mountain to pull a wish granting sword from a stone... and he's the one who gets it... what will he wish for? Find out next time!


	79. The Idiot and the Sword in the Stone

A/N: (looks at review count) Okay... I will this one time tolerate someone going "first" in the reviews, after all the first person to review will be getting number 600...

Chapter 79: The Idiot and the Sword in the Stone

It was just a normal day at the Tendo Residence. Kasumi came into the common with a package.

"There's a package for you." Said Kasumi.

"For who?" asked Ranma.

She showed the label, it read "To Akane Tendo, Hikaru Hakumei, Ran Issanni, Belle Perle, Alex Jackson, Chiyo Onbin, Momo Mochi and The Pig Tailed Girl."

"It's from Kuno." Sighed Akane.

They all opened the package… and it was Kuno's head.

Fluttershy fainted when she saw it while everyone else jump.

As it turns out it was only a stature.

"My loves, I will be away from school for the next three days for personal reasons, however I sent you stature so you may gaze upon it lovingly until I return." Said a special recording Kuno made.

However Twilight destroyed it with her magic.

"Three days with out Kuno?" asked Ranma.

"It's going to go by fast, isn't it?" asked Rarity.

"Portably." Sighed Rainbow Dash.

In the mountains an event as going on, an event to pull out a legendary sword called the Wish Bringer, a sword that granted three wishes. A legendary sword put into a stone, and only a chosen can pull it out.

OF course that chosen one had to be Kuno.

On the day Kuno returned to school, he looked at his new sword wondering what he could wish for, after all he was already rich… and to him, "He had a great personality."

As he considered it, Ranma jumped onto his head.

"Yo Kuno… looks like you're back." Said Ranma.

Kuno's eyes twitched, he with drew the Wish Bringer.

"Number 1, humble this fool." Said Kuno.

"As you wish." Said the wish bringer.

Nearby…

"Looks like Kuno's back." Said Ukyo.

"Just ignore him." Said Akane.

"Wait… his sword talked." Said Hikaru.

"What?" asked Ran.

They watched Ranma got off Kuno's head and ran towards him.

However the wish bringer turned to a sword and Kuno used to hit Ranma.

Nearby Panda Genma saw this and realized what was going on.

In Kuno's classroom he showed off the sword to his classmates.

"So you got a magic wish granting sword?" asked Emi, "Of all people… to be a chosen one."

"Please tell me it's a mistake." Said Nabiki.

"'Believe it." Said Kuno.

He tossed over the scroll that detailed who would pull the sword. As it turns out it was just tally marks.

"What?" asked Nabiki.

Kuno began to explain… that the reason he got the sword was because he the 1,000,000 puller!

"You know… I'm glad you're not a chosen one…" said Emi.

"It's just like winning the lottery." Mumbled a boy in class.

"So you still got two wishes right." Said another boy.

Kuno began to laugh, "With the Wish Bringer I can take over the world." Laughed Kuno.

Everyone in the classroom began to ET scared.

"My second wish is clear." Said Kuno.

He held up the sword up high.

"I wish to go on a date with the pig tailed girl!" said Kuno.

"As you wish." Said the sword.

"Oh yeah… he's an idiot." Said Nabiki.

"Somehow I'm not surfside he made that wish." Sighed Emi.

In a tree outside of school, Ranma got into a conversation with Genma.

"So that sword can grant wishes?" asked Ranma.

"That's right." Said Genma, "Now if one of us can get that sword…"

"Twilight can find a cure for us." Said Ranma.

"I can get cured!" said Genma.

"Wait…" said Ranma.

"By which I mean everyone would be cured." Laughed Genma.

Genma however had a plan… and that plan was to get himself cured. Now that he had a cure he could easily kick out the ponies since he didn't need the deal anymore and so they would be out of his life forever…

Unfortunately, he didn't know that if he cured himself and only himself that plan wouldn't work because the deal didn't extend to him any more…

And so Ranma concocted his plan.

He got a toy arrow, wrote a letter asking Kuno out.

"Wish bringer! I love you! Cheered Kuno.

Ranma however poked his head though the window.

"You won't be saying that for soon." Thought Ranma with an evil smile.

"You're trying to get the sword, aren't you Ranma." Said Nabiki seeing him.

Ranma sweat dropped.

"There's one wish left… just a heads up…" said Emi.

Ranma sighed…

That night Ranma-Chan was preparing for the date.

"Nothing too girly Rarity, okay." Said Ranma-Chan.

"I still can't believe you're doing this." Said Ukyo.

"Shampoo think it stupid." Said Shampoo.

"I'm taking one for the team." Said Ranma-Chan, "What I plan to wish for is for Twilight to find a cure."

"Thank you Ranma… but…" said Twilight.

"Don't worry it will be fine." Said Ranma-Chan who turned to Rarity, "Which is cuter? This dress or the mini skirt?"

"When this is all over we can pretend this didn't happen." Said Applejack.

"Exactly!" said Ranma.

"Are you sure it's going to go that easy?" asked Nabiki.

"What do you mean?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"You know… what if he slips a Mickey and…" said Nabiki.

"Stop right there!" said Ranma-Chan, "I asked Luna to watch us."

"Should Tatewaki do such a thing I will stop him." Said Princess Luna.

"Isn't using Luna overkill?" asked Applejack.

"It's like upswing a rocket launcher to stop a shoplifter… you'll just end up with a destroyed convince store." Said Pinkie, "Wait… how does it go…"

"Don't worry… it will be fine." Said Ranma.

"It will, trust me…" said Princess Luna.

The next morning, Kuno ran towards the Tendo Residence. He went into the common room and saw the signs on the doors saying who slept in which room.

"Which one is where the Pig Tailed girl sleeps?" he asked.

That was when the door to Rainbow Dash and Pinkie's room opened and Ran kicked Kuno in the head.

"Oh… Ran… it's such a good morning." Said Kuno.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ran, "Do you know how early it is?"

That was when Akane and Soun ran into the common room.

"Sorry, Akane, Ran… I'm here to pick up the pigtailed girl for our date… perhaps I could wish for one of you to go…" said Kuno.

However Ranma-Chan came into hit him on the head while dressed for their date.

"I'm ready so no wishing for that." Said Ranma-Chan.

"I'll go wake up Luna…" mumbled Ran.

Sometime, later Kuno took Ranma-Chan to the beach… the reason why it was so early was quite simple, to watch the sunrise.

Ooh Pretty." Said Ranma-Chan pretending to care.

However what was really on her mind was the sword.

"I have to get the sword before pop… knowing him we'll just use the wish for himself." thought Ranma-Chan.

"Come Pig Tailed Girl! Let us race to that lighthouse!" called out Kuno.

The two raced, however Genma joined her.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"To get to the sword first." Answered Genma.

However he was suddenly blasted with magic.

Ranma-Chan laughed as she ran up ahead.

Genma got up and saw who did it… it was of course Diana.

"You know I am not going to let you interfere in this." Said Diana.

"You know that I'm planning to kick all of you out when I'm cursed right?" asked Genma.

However Diana just blasted him with magic again.

"That is if you do get the sword." Said Diana.

She turned around.

"Hey." She said. "Do not worry about Ranma, I am protecting him."

That was when the air shimmered revealing Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo, Ran and Hikaru.

"We're just acting as back up." Said Akane.

"Why were you invisible?" asked Diana.

"I wanted to hear him confess." Said Ran kicking the unconscious Genma.

"Actually…" said Hikaru ,"I'm more interested in the sword."

"I am not surprised you are." Answered Diana.

Nearby, Ranma-Chan and Kuno frolicked for a whole, during this time Ranma-Chan did try to get the sword but ended up accidently swiping Kuno's diary.

During breakfast Ranma-Chan decided to slip Kuno a Mickey…

However it was on a rice ball that Kuno put in Ranma-Chan's mouth.

"I hope it wasn't too forward…" said Kuno.

He saw Ranma-Chan asleep… and deiced to lay next to her… that was when a thought came to his mind.

"A little kiss won't hurt!" said Kuno.

That was when Akane came in and hit Kuno before he could do the deed.

Ukyo managed to wake Ranma-Chan up… just when Genma grabbed the sword.

"Wait!" yelled Ran.

They chased Genma, however Genma manga to unsheathe the sword.

"Free me from the panda!" he said.

However…

"Voice check failed…" said the sword, "Your wish is invalid…"

"What?" asked Genma.

"It appears that only the keeper of the wish bringer can get wishes." Said Diana.

That was when Shampoo, Ukyo and Ran all kicked Genma into the ocean.

"Looks like I'll just have to ask Kuno for the wish." Said Ranma-Chan.

"Will that work?" asked Hikaru.

"Don't' worry, it will…" said Ranma-Chan, "Don't worry, I'll just explain the situation while being vague."

"If you say so…" said Hikaru.

Sometime later in the mountains, Ranma-Chan and Kuno were frolicking once again in a flower field.

However Kuno kept jangly tried to make wishes, but Ranma-Chan kept kicking him to get him to stop.

Devoutly the two talked on a mountaintop.

"I was hopping for the last wish to be given to someone else." Said Ranma-Chan.

"What do you mean?" asked Kuno.

"You see, Hikaru has this project she's been working on… sometimes I feel like she's going to eventually give up soon…" said Ranma-Chan.

"What sort project?" asked Kuno.

"A secret magic project." Said Ranma-Chan.

"I see. "said Kuno, "You know what, I'm hungry, let's get lunch!"

Ranma-Chan sighed when he did that.

"Poor Ranma…. It seems like Tatewaki did not listen to anything he said." Said Diana.

"Serves him right." Grumbled Genma.

"Do you think Kuno will do it?" asked Ukyo.

"Knowing him, if he does give Ranma a wish, Ranma will just end up with some lame gift." Said Ran.

They went to an inn, where they ate lunch.

"I can't belie I'm about to this." Thought Ranma-Chan.

She began to snuggle with Kuno.

"Oh Kuno, I'll do anything to get that last wish." Said Ranma-Chan.

Kuno didn't know what to think

That was when the door slammed open.

"HAVE YOU NO SHAME!" yelled Ukyo.

"Seriously!" yelled Akane.

The others watching, minus Genma didn't seem that much surprised.

"Shampoo… why are not reacting to it…" said Diana.

"Shampoo hear worse thing happen in desperation for Jusenkyo Cure." Said Shampoo.

"I don't want to know that means." Said Ran with a sweat drop.

Hikaru sighed and held the two back.

"I know this upsetting, but remember it's not just for Ranma." Said Hikaru.

"Oh Akane… Hikaru." Said Kuno, "I'm sorry… perhaps another time."

However Ranma-Chan used this distraction make a run for it.

"If Ranma is going to anything… I can not stop him." Sighed Diana.

"Hey… do you want to check out the famous hot water falls they have here?" asked someone in the hall way.

"That why I came here." Said another person.

There was an awkward silence.

"However I'm going to save him from a stupid mistake." Said Diana.

"I'll go help." Said Ran.

The two went to the hot water falls to find Ranma…

Ran bit her lips… it should be noted the outfit Ranma was wearing was a mini skirt.

"You can laugh now." Said Ranma.

Ran began to laugh, she also took out her phone and began to take pictures.

"I'm sorry, I have to send this to Pinkie Pie." Said Ran.

"Hey I didn't say you can take pictures!" yelled Ranma.

"Here…" said Diana giving Ranma a bucket of cold water.

Ranma poured the bucket.

"You're not going to try to top me?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"No… it is your choice after all." Said Diana.

I wont' either." Sighed Ran, "You're doing it for us too."

Ranma-Chan nodded and ran towards Kuno.

"Do you think it will work?" asked Diana.

"I still think Kuno's just going to give him a stupid gift." Said ran.

Ranma-Chan found Kuno as he once again tired to waste a wish.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"I want you to close your eyes." Said Kuno.

Kuno laughed, "Our first date, our first kiss." He said.

Ranma sighed… this wasn't going to end well.

He saw Akane, Ukyo and Shampoo…

Akane and Ukyo looked upset… but Shampoo… well Fructis told him stories about desperation about cures… so it wasn't' a surplice Shampoo wasn't' upset as the other two.

"Go ahead." Sighed Akane.

"Yeah…" said Ukyo.

"Oh Akane… if you want to ki-" said Kuno.

"No way!" yelled Akane.

Kuno turned his attention towards Ranma-Chan… the tow leaned in… however Ranma-Chan couldn't take it.

She uppercut him into the air and began to run away.

"I'm sorry, but this date is over!" she cried.

Kuno grabbed her.

"I truly, surely enjoyed our date." Said Kuno.

He unsheathed the wish bringer.

"I had always indented for the last wish to given to you as a gift." Said Kuno.

"You did." Said Ranma.

Ranma-Chan began to cry… "Oh… finally… a cure… for everyone…" thought Ranma-Chan.

"Wish Bringer, time for the final wish!" said Kuno.

And the final wish…

Well it was for a stature commemorating their date.

"What a nice stature." Said Kasumi.

Ranma cried in the corner of the common room.

"So what happened again?" asked Rarity.

"Kuno said he knew that's why she wanted." Said Akane.

"At they didn't kiss." Said Ukyo.

"At least you tried Ranma…" said Fluttershy trying to comfort him.

"I was right! I was right!" said Rainbow Dash still gloating.

"Will you please stop that." Said Princess Luna.

"SO when are you going to destroy it?" asked Applejack.

"When Ranma gives me the permission." Said Twilight.

And so Kuno had a magic sword that granted wishes and used it for a date… then again it could be worse… he could have shied for world domination…

Next Time: It's time for the annual "Any Thing Goes Martial Arts Girl's Cosplay Obstacle Course Race". The Rival Brigade challenges the Mane 6 (minus Fluttershy) to the race... not only that but Ranma ends up in a rather bizarre dare to participate too... Who else will join in? Find out next time!


	80. Cosplay Time Once Again

A/N: Yay! 600 reviews! I'm so happy! Congrats to dannyphantom01 for getting review number 600. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 80: Cosplay Time Once Again

At the local café, Tsukiko was hanging out with what can be best described as her court appointed friends with a flyer.

"I have the perfect ay to defeat out rivals this time for sure!" said Tsukiko.

"Not this again." Sighed Ryoko.

"Don't worry, it much better than last time." Said Tsukiko.

"Let me see." Said Miki.

She grabbed the flyer.

"The 3rd Annual Anything Goes Martial Arts Girl's Cosplay Obstacle Course Race?" asked Azusa.

"I did my research on it and it's very difficult." Said Tsukiko, "But I'm sure we can defeat them!"

"I'm for it!" said Miki, "It sounds like so much fun."

Ryoko grabbed the flyer.

"Anime, manga and video game costumes only each runner must wear a wig if they're hair doesn't look like the character's." She read, "No crossplay allowed… what's crossplay."

"I have no idea." Said Kodachi.

"We'll work out the kinks later…" said Tsukiko, "But I'm sure they're at an equal disadvantage."

"I'm up for it." Said Miki, "It sounds like a lot of fun this time!"

"Azusa will defeat Pinkie this time…" said Azusa.

"Since it seems like the majority agrees." Said Ryoko.

"Yes." Sighed Kodachi who didn't want to do it either.

"I'm sure they're just as blind as we are when it comes to cosplay." Said Tsukiko.

"10,000 yen says Pinkie's already running." Said Ryoko.

"Azusa's in!" said Azusa.

Tsukiko sweat dropped… unsure why they made such a bet…

Sometime later at the Tendo Residence…

The first 6 Ponies and the Cutie Mark crusaders were hanging out in the Common room when suddenly the door opened revealing the rivals.

"We have decided to challenge you in an upcoming event!" yelled Tsukiko.

The ponies sweat dropped when they came in.

That was when Azusa suddenly screamed cute and started hugging Scootaloo.

"Oh you're so much cuter than the others!" said Azusa.

"Get off me!" yelled Scootaloo.

"Azusa…" sighed Tsukiko.

"Oh right." Said Azusa dropping Scootaloo then rejoining the other rivals.

"You okay?" asked Sweetie.

"I'm fine…" sighed Scootaloo.

"Wait… you finally agreed on a way to "defeat us" once and for all?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"No… it wasn't unconscious." Sighed Ryoko.

"I would rather not participate in this race but I was out voted." Said Kodachi.

"I bet you won't be able to even guess what we have planned." Said Tsukiko.

"Is the Cosplay Obstacle Course Race?" asked Pinkie.

"What?" asked Tsukiko, "How did you know?"

"My friend Emi told me about it and I signed up… she's running to since she's the reigning champion." Said Pinkie.

Tsukiko blinked… and it didn't help that Azusa gave Ryoko her winnings.

"You didn't know that Pinkie Pie is an Otaku did you?" asked Twilight.

"No I did not!" said Tsukiko face palming.

Tsukiko managed to compose herself.

"You better do it Sparkle!" said Tsukiko, "Otherwise I will just cause problems for you."

Twilight sighed, "Fine." She sighed.

Azusa looked at Pinkie, "Azusa doesn't need to goad you…" she said.

"Nope! I'm already signed up." Said Pinkie.

"Come on Applejack! It will be fun." Said Miki.

"Fine…" sighed Applejack.

"It is a race." Sighed Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah…" said Ryoko.

"I'd rather not do it…" sighed Kodachi.

"I know… it's fun for a party but a whole race." Said Rarity.

"By the way… why are you in a costume right now?" asked Kodachi.

"You're still in denial?" asked Rarity.

"This is going to be so much fun! I guess you already have your costumes?" asked Pinkie.

There was an awkward silence.

"Wait… quick question… do you even know what your doing?" asked Applejack.

"What do you mean?" asked Tsukiko.

"She means if any of us knows anything about anime." Said Ryoko.

"Well I do own a costume of one of the Pokémon characters!" said Miki, "I think it still fits, for my Junior High Culture Festival we did a Pokémon thing… where se dressed up like popular trainers and did things…"

"What about the rest of you?" asked Pinkie.

"…" was their response.

"I have perfect costumes for all of you then!" she said.

Pinkie each gave them a package.

"It contains the entire costume as well as the wig." Said Pinkie.

"Thanks…" said Tsukiko.

"Oh wow, Pinkie, you must be some sort of super Otaku!" said Miki.

"I'm not that big of an otaku." Said Pinkie.

This made the other ponies sweat drop… Pinkie was a HUGE Otaku…

Pinkie took out the laptop, "Here's the site to sign up…" said Pinkie.

"Great… I should have thought this more through…" thought Tsukiko.

Meanwhile at a restraint elsewhere in Furinkan, Ranma was hanging out with Hiroshi and Daisuke.

Ranma sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Hiroshi.

"Before coming here, I ran into several guys." Said Ranma, "One tried to ask me for love advice, one took pictures of me, one splashed me with cold water and there was group praying to me like I was a god."

"Oh come on…" said Hiroshi, "You're everything a guy wants to be."

"But can't they not bother me all the time." Muttered Ranma.

"Oh come on it could be worse, I mean because of your reputation Ataru Moroboshi could be hitting on you." Said Daisuke.

"We've met and he did." Said Ranma.

There was an awkward silence.

"Oh wow…" said Daisuke.

"Have you tried doing something really, really girly to get them off your backs?" asked Hiroshi.

"I went on a date with Kuno less than a week ago. IF that didn't' get them off my back nothing will." Said Ranma.

"What about the cosplay race?" asked Daisuke.

"What about the cosplay race?" repeated Ranma confused.

"You heard about it?" asked Hiroshi.

"I live with Pinkie." Pointed out Ranma.

Both of them almost forgot it and shrugged it off.

"What I was saying if you win the race maybe your followers will give up." Said Daisuke.

"It sounds like to me you're just trying to trick me into entering the race." Said Ranma.

Both of them froze… they had to do plan B.

"Well it's not that exactly." Said Daisuke.

"Then again it sound like you're too chicken." Said Hiroshi.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ranma.

"You're just too scared to enter it…" said Daisuke.

"I'll show you too scared." Said Ranma.

He took out his cell phone and began to sign up…

After Ranma signed up he realized he was tricked…

"Damn it…" he thought.

Thankfully he still had his Lina Inverse Costume so it worked…

Later that night at the Tendo Residence.

"So you're running too." Said Twilight.

"Yeah…" sighed Ranma, "Your rivals?"

"Yeah…" sighed Twilight.

"So what costumes do you two want to use?" asked Pinkie.

"Can't I go as Sonic?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"You can't… crossplay isn't allowed." Said Pinkie.

"I can't think of anything." Sid Twilight.

"Well I have ideas for you…" said Pinkie, "Don't worry about it."

"Fine…" sighed Rainbow Dash, "But nothing too girly."

"Don't worry." Said Pinkie.

And soon the day of the race was upon them.

Of course Belle wore her Ayeka costume, Alex wore her Sailor Jupiter Costume and Ranma wore her Lina Inverse costume.

All of them now had wigs to heighten the effects.

Momo wore a Sakura Kinomoto costume, this one based on when she went against the Thunder Card (IE: The cat outfit).

Hikaru wore a Yomiko Readman costume, while Ran wore a Sayaka Miki (magical girl form) costume.

"Why did you choose these costumes?" asked Hikaru getting used to the prop glasses.

"Well you read a lot like Yomiko." Said Momo, "And I've seen a couple fan art of Dashie dressed like Sayaka I had to do it…"

"What?" asked Ran with a sweat drop, "Well I guess it's not to bad…"

"Wait, isn't that a costume from that anime that made Discord attack the anime club?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"Yeah…" said Momo with a sweat drop.

"Wow those are really good costumes." Said a voice.

They turned to see a girl dressed like Leaf from Pokémon.

That girl was Miki.

"Oh cool costume." Said Momo.

"Thanks." Said Miki, "I haven't seen the others yet."

"Really Momo. I don't know what made you think this would be a good costume?" asked a voice.

They turned to see a girl dressed like Naga from Slayers… as it turned out it was Kodachi.

"Okay! What made you want Kodachi to wear that!" yelled Ranma-Chan.

"The laugh…" said Momo, "They have the same laugh."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm grateful I'm not wearing that costume." Said a voice.

They saw a girl dressed like Anya from Negima, she was Tsukiko.

"Though I can't say I have no idea who I am." Sighed Tsukiko.

"You're Anya from Negima, she's Negi's childhood friend and they have a bit of a rivalry." Said Momo.

"I see…" sighed Tsukiko.

"Momo! Why did you choose this costume for Azusa!" yelled Azusa who was dressed like Sonoko from Detective Conan (in the school uniform), "You didn't have a Ayumi costume?"

"But you two share the same voice actor." Said Momo.

"Oh come on, the choices aren't that bad." Said Ryoko showing up dressed like Kagura from Azumanga Daioh, "By the way… who am I dressed like?"

"Wow there are good choices here." Said a voice they turned to see Shou.

"Hey! I thought this section was only for racers and people working for the race." Said Ranma-Chan.

"Ah… Ranma my boy… I do work for the race." Said Shou.

"Shou is one of the commentators and he's helping the judges." Said Momo.

"Judges?" asked Ryoko.

"I thought it was just a race." Said Ran.

"It's more complicated than that." Said Shou who laughed, "By the way… I never though I'd see a day where Lina was bustier than Naga."

This earned him a whacked from Emi who dressed like Nami from One Piece (in her Skypiea outfit since there was a weird scene where she wore glasses).

"Ow…" said Shou.

"Shouldn't you be taking pictures?" asked Emi.

"What? I can't ogle the competitors first." Said Shou.

"Don't make me…" said Emi.

""Make me" what?" asked Shou.

"Bat Credit Card." Said Emi.

Shou began to rant about the bat credit card.

"What was that about?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"Don't ask." Said Emi, she turned waved for someone else, "Shingo we need over here."

Shingo walked over…

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

He then glared at Hikaru, "What are you doing in this race?" he asked.

"What?" asked Hikaru.

"Just take skip Hikaru…" said Emi, "I'm sure I can fix him before we need her pictures."

Shingo began to take pictures of their costumes, he was taking Alex's and talking to her.

"Why is he taking pictures." Said Alex.

"You'll see when the rules are explained." Said Shingo, "So Chiyo's not participating?"

Emi had managed to get Shou out of his angered rant where he first took Hikaru's pictures.

When all of the pictures were taken, the explanation of the rules began.

"All right!" said Shou, "I Shousha Minzoku"

"And I'm Shingo Kashino." Said Shingo.

"All right here's the rules." Said Shou, "All racers who will run though obstacle course and the winner is the first one to cross with 50 percent or more of her costume in tact."

Where the runner were…

"So that's why they need pictures." Said Hikaru.

"So it's a lot more complicated than just running." Said Ryoko.

Back at the announcer's stage.

"What's more is that wigs count for 25 percent of the costume." Said Shingo.

Those that didn't participate in the year before understood now why wigs were a requirement…

"Not only that but the first 10 girl's the cross the finish line who aren't the winners will get a special prize, a 10,000 yen gift card to Gamer's." said Shingo.

"However the winner will get a 100,000 yen gift card to Gamer's!" said Shou.

Back with the racers.

"I think that if any of us get it we should give to Pinkie." Said Belle.

"Yeah." Agreed Ranma-Chan.

"Think that would be a good idea." Said Ryoko.

"Azusa plans to spend it herself." Said Azusa.

"I think I'm going to sell mine." Said Tsukiko.

"I think I'm going to give it that Otaku Girl you seem to know." said Kodachi.

"I have a name!" yelled Emi, "And it's Emi!"

"Hey Pinkie… if I win, is okay if we share just in case I want something from there." Said Miki.

"Sure." Said Momo.

Back at the stage.

"Okay! Compton's get ready…" said Shou, "And remember give everyone lot's of fan service!"

This made a good chunk of the competitors sweat drop.

"Bat Credit Card!" yelled Emi.

"A bat credit card!" yelled Shou.

The competitors got ready.

However there was an area for those watching, and the group consisted of Chiyo, Akane, Shampoo, Ukyo, Cologne, Diana the cutie mark crusaders and Seito.

"I feel so sorry for Ranma Honey… how did he sucked in again." Said Ukyo.

"Those two tricked him." Said Akane pointing to Daisuke and Hiroshi disappointed that Ranma-Chan was dressed like Lina.

"It appears that some of the obstacle are designed to tear apart clothes." Said Diana looking at the map.

Seito began to blush bright red.

"Are you okay Seito?" asked Blossom.

"Don't worry he's fine." Said Chiyo.

And so at the starting line all of the participate got.

"Okay! Everyone! On your mark!" called out Shou.

"Get set." Said Shingo.

"Go!" called out the two.

And so the race began but the real question was who would win… only time will tell…

Next Time: Who will win the race? And just what these obstacles that are designed to rip off clothing? And just how did Emi win last time? Find out next time!


	81. Cosplay and Obstacle Courses Do Not Mix

A/N: I had writer's block with this one... so yeah... enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 81: Cosplay and Obstacle Courses Do Not Mix

The competitors all left the starting line. Emi however knew her plan was a go. However there was something she needed to say.

"I know you want to settle things… that's why I'm going easy on you right now." Said Emi.

"You go easy?" asked Ranma, "You got beat in one second when you were trying to protect me…"

"I wasn't in my natural element." Said Emi.

She took out her Clim-A-Tact replica and began to swept at other competitor's wigs, managing to get off a Sailor Moon, a Yui Ayamani and Haruhi Suzumiya (Disappearance version).

They stared at her as she tossed the wigs into the crowd.

"Of course… that's how she was able to win last time." Said Hikaru.

"Let's go!" yelled Ranma-Chan.

They ran ahead of the wig assault that Emi was currently doing.

At the announcers booth the two announcers were talking about this metaphorical blood bath.

"Thanks Emi's skills with her staff and the fact she crossed the finished line in 7 place with most of costume in tact last time is the reason why she's the reigning champion." Said Shou.

"You know…" said Shingo, "I've been meaning to ask you… what is your relationship with Emi?"

"Platonic Life Partners." Said Shou, "We've known each other in high school."

With the competitors once they were away from the wig bath, the five groups of rivals started well to fight each other.

"All right!" said Tsukiko, "Let's get this started!"

Tsukiko unleashed her magic which Hikaru dodged.

Azusa sprouted her roller skates from her shows and skated to towards Momo who ran towards the obstacles while dodging.

Ryoko and Ran exchanged halfhearted blows.

"So what are you dressed like?" asked Ryoko.

"Some magical girl…" said Ran.

"I'm guessing I'm some school from one of those serious that have nothing as a story." Sighed Ryoko.

"Why are we doing this again?" asked Ran.

"Because Tsukiko has a weird obsession with defeating Twilight." Sighed Ryoko.

Miki on the other hand began to kick at Alex who blocked using her own kicks.

With Kodachi, she took out a ribbon, she decided to use it to pull down a light pole, but Belle managed to get out of the way.

"I will find a way to beat you think time Belle." Said Kodachi who then did her laugh.

This only made the crowd cheer.

"That's why she dressed like Naga despite not being busty!" said Shou in another commentator's section.

"It's not perfect but it will do." Said Shingo.

Emi was done with the wig bath, when she knew who her target was.

"I might not have the skill to beat him one on one, but I think in this event, I'll be able to beat him." She thought.

Emi ran towards Ranma-Chan passing the other fights.

She aimed her staff at Ranma-Chan's cape but she dodged.

"You're going up again me?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"Hey! We don't have rivals… and I figure because of that you're the one who poses the biggest change to defending my title."

Ranma-Chan smirked, "I see."

Ranma-Chan knew she had to go easy on her however wasn't expecting an attack against the wig.

"Remember Ranma… this race doesn't matter if you cross the finish line first, just if your costume does…" said Emi.

Ranma-Chan began to sweat.

She then remember this was an obstacle course and decided to run ahead.

"You're not going to get away!" said Emi.

Emi ran after Ranma, shortly behind tem were Ryoko and Ran.

"It looks like Ranma Saotome, dressed like Lina Verse of Slayers has taken the lead, followed by Emi Mizuno dressed like Nami from One Piece, Ran Issanni dressed like Sayaka Miki from Puella Magi Madoka and Ryoko Hirano dressed like Kagura from Azumanga Daioh!" said Shou.

"All four of them are about to approach the bean bag zone." Said Shingo.

Ranma-Chan blinked when she heard this.

"Bean bag zone?" shed though.

She saws what appeared to be guns one would find a carnival game. That was when the guns began to shoot beanbags her.

"Okay what the hell!" yelled Ranma-Chan.

"The beans bags are mint to knock off accessories and wigs." Said Shingo.

"Plus theory painful to boot." Said Shou.

The other three got into the beanbag zone.

Emi began to beat the bags with her staff.

"Looks like we have no choice." Said Ryoko.

Ran nodded…

The two decided to run out of the beanbag zone with Demon Speed and the Rainburst.

"Oh it looks like both Ryoko and Ran used their signature speed techniques to get out of the way to the beanbags!" said Shou.

At the same time, Tsukiko, Azusa, Hikaru and Momo also arrived at the beanbag zone.

Hikaru and Tsukiko began to shoot the beanbags with their magic.

However Momo just dodged the beanbags.

"All right! Momo Mochi dressed like Sakura Kinomoto doges the beanbags with ease!" cheered Shou.

"I can tell that's who you're rooting for." Said Shingo adjusting his glasses.

"What?" asked Shou, "We're supposed to be impartial… just like how I can say that about you're hatred of Hikaru."

"Hikaru shouldn't even be in this race!" yelled Shingo.

"Yeah, yeah…" said Shou, "Most of the top ranked martial artist's here aren't even fans."

"I knew that… but only Hikaru showed me up." Said Shingo.

"You're just a sore loser." Said Shou, "By the way Hikaru Hakumei is dressed like Yomiko Readman."

Both Ryoko and Ran got to the next part with ease as it was just a balance beam, however they weren't ready for the next one.

"All right now Ryoko got to the booby trap clothes laser!" said Shingo.

"Though out this area are a special lasers that only dissolves clothing." Said Shou.

The two heard this and stopped.

"Seriously?" asked Ryoko.

"This is just weird." Sighed Ran.

"Oh and before anyone asks… don't ask where we got the technology…" said Shou.

"I don't even know where this technology came from." Said Shingo.

That was when Momo, Azusa, Emi and Ranma-Chan got there.

"Who's going first?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"I'm sure it's all a trick!" said Tsukiko who arrived at that location.

She ran towards the track when she stepped on one of the hidden button, one of the lasers hit her skirt, destroying part of.

"Looks like Negi's sneezing on Anya!" said Shou.

"By the way, that is Tsukiko Mahoukaze dressed like Anya." Said Shingo, "And I hope if no Otaku wins, she's the one to do it."

"So you're rooting for Hikaru's rival if Momo or Emi doesn't win?" asked Shou, "You are a sore loser."

"Hey!" yelled Shingo, "Don't make me!"

"I'm not listening! I'm not listening! LALALALA!" yelled Shou trying to block out the fact that he was probably going to mentioned a certain something.

In the crowd, the group watching.

"Wait… if Twilight…" said Seito, he began to blush bright red.

"Are you okay?" asked Chiyo.

"I'm fine!" said Seito.

"Excuse me!" said a voice.

They turned to see someone working for the race.

"Are you sure it's a good idea if those children are watching?" asked the guy.

"It is fine." Said Diana, "They grew up in a town with a nudist colony."

The guy blinked, "I see… never mind then."

HE walked away.

"A nudist colony?" asked Akane.

"Where it isn't too far of the truth." Said Diana.

"What's a nudist colony?" asked Suzette.

"Well… it's a place where humans go to be naked." Said Ukyo.

"Oh… so not all humans are uptight about clothing." Said Haruka.

"This is getting weird." Sighed Akane.

"I think this is might be one of those things which we pretend this never happened." Said cologne.

The others nodded in agreement.

Back on the obstacle course, the group that was unsure about going though, which now included Alex and Miki.

"Why they did up the anti last year." Sighed Emi, "Even I'm unsure about this…"

"Why can Twilight just use her magic?" asked Ran.

"It's not against the rules." Said Emi.

In the announcers booth.

"Hey that's cheating! We're supposed to have nudity!" yelled Shingo.

"If it was Tsukiko you wouldn't be complaining." Said Shou.

Hikaru used her magic to reveal where the "mines: were" and the group ran in avoiding the mines.

"Hey!" yelled Tsukiko as they ran past her.

They all cleared this one area, however Belle and Kodachi had gotten to that pointed.

"Oh no…" said Belle, "They left us behind."

"Don't worry!" yelled Kodachi, "Everything will be fine."

Kodachi took a few steps and her cape was disintegrated, but most of her top.

"And Kodachi's outta this thing! With THAT outfit, she was done with one lost article!"

Belle tries to dodge many of the "mines" but she did step on one but it only hit a sleeve.

Both got to the other side and took a small break.

Nearby the others got to the next part of the obstacle course, which was crawling under a net.

"You better be careful, because the next one is a little grabby!" said Shou.

Ranma-Chan was the first to get to the obstacle, to find Happosai grabbing her.

"Get him off me!" yelled Ranma-Chan.

"Oh my…" said Shingo adjusting his glasses.

"Uh… this isn't part of the race, please get him out of here." Said Shou.

Several large burly security guards showed up, grabbed Happosai and took him away.

"That was weird." Said Miki.

"Somehow I'm not surprised." Said Ran.

"Sorry slow pokes!" said a girl dressed like Tsuruya ran up ahead of them, that was when they saw several robot hands trying to rip off her clothes.

"Okay… we have to deal with robot hands now…" said Ryoko she began to glare at Tsukiko, "This is all your fault! You know that!"

"I'm sorry! I thought it was going to be different! I swear." Said Tsukiko.

"Well we have to get to the other side." Said Ranma-Chan.

"Run as fast as you can and fight off the robot hands!" said Emi.

"Why is it you seem to be helping us now?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"Because seriously… they upped the anti big time." Said Emi.

"What was it like last time?" asked Miki.

"Oh it wasn't that interesting." Said Emi.

"Why does it seem like your lying?" asked Alex.

That was when Kodachi and Belle showed up looking worse for wear.

"Well it looks like we're all reunited! So let's go!" said Momo.

They went though the robot hand obstacle, both Tsukiko and Hikaru fended off the robot hands as best they could with magic. Emi and Ranma-Chan fended off the hands with their skills Ran, Ryoko, Miki and Alex fan as fast they could, while Azusa skated, Momo just skipped along, while Belle and Kodachi tired to get away from the hands.

Momo was the fist one to get out, and extremely unscathed.

"How was she able to get out of there!" yelled Azusa.

"Momo Mochi's sheer unpredictably! That's what I love about her!" yelled Shou.

'IS that so?" asked Shingo.

"Why are you looking at me that way?" asked Shou with a sweet drop.

Momo made it to the next one, which was crawling though a series of tubes.

"And now we get to the internet portion of it!" said Shou.

"Internet?" asked Shingo.

"Yes because the internet is a series of tubes after all." Said Shou.

Shingo stared at Shou.

"That's a really old one you know." Said Shingo.

"I know…" sighed Shou.

Momo got to the pother side of the tubes but stopped when she did.

A few minutes later the others came out, looking worse for wear, Ran was missing her cape and part of sock, Hikaru was missing her jacket, Belle was missed half of her skirt, Miki was missing her hat, Emi was missing her shirt, Ranma-Chan was missing her cape, Azusa was missing her skirt, Tsukiko was missing her wig, Ryoko missed parts of her skirt and sleeves while Kodachi was in the same state.

"Wow what happened to you?" asked Momo.

"Those stupid robot hands!" yelled Azusa.

"Why haven't you gone on ahead?" asked Hikaru.

"Bigger clothes lasers." Said Momo.

"Looks like our contestants that arrived at the final obstacle." Said Shingo.

"That's right! The lasers again ,but bigger… however there's fewer…" said Shou.

"Please I think we can go though this easily." Said Tsukiko.

She ran towards it, stepped on one of "mines" and with a single laser blast became totally naked.

"Oh man! Look like Tsukiko Mahoukaze is completely out of the race!" said Shou.

"That's too bad…" sighed Shingo.

"There was no way she would win." Said Shou, "I mean all she did it was for petty reason and…"

"Do NOT mention that stupid card again, Shingo! I hate it! It is just so campy, Adam West wouldn't touch it!"

Shingo rolled his eyes.

"So what do we do?" asked Emi.

"How about a race! We run for it as fast as we can and hopefully it won't make us naked." Said Ryoko.

"Do you have any better idea?" asked Kodachi.

"Asks the girl who is missing half her top…" said Ryoko.

"I agree with Ryoko." Said Belle.

"All right!" said Ryoko.

All of them ran for it.

Belle ended up stepping on one.

Belle's been rung! Ayeka wouldn't be caught dead like that... Unless she was trying to lure Tenchi!" called out Shou.

As did Hikaru…

"And Hikaru's better use her paper to cover up!" called out Shou.

"Yes! Yes! Hikaru Hakumei is just about out of this race!" cheered Shingo.

Ryoko also got caught up in the laser.

"Looks like Mr. Kimura will switch to Kagura from now on." Said Shou.

Ran hit one of the mine and barely dodged it scorching her gloves, shoes and socks.

Both Ran and Ryoko made it across the finish line.

The judges looked at the two, since Ryoko was pretty much hit with the blast she was not declared the winner, the judges began to talk it over about Ran.

"While you do have the top, skirt and wig, we declaring it 45 percent of the costume…" said one of the judges.

"It's okay." Sighed Ran who didn't min not winning the major prize.

Both of them were given the gift cards.

However the third person toe cross was Momo, the judges stared at her gaping.

"What?" asked Momo.

They looked at her picture then at her…

"How is that even possible!" yelled one of judges.

Momo's costume was 100 percent in tact.

"We have a winner!" yelled the Judges.

The crowd applauded in shock… after all what were the chances of someone crossing with 100 percent completion.

"All right! Momo Mochi is the winner!" cheered Shou.

"No complaints here… a real Otaku won and did it with grace." Said Shingo.

"Oh by the way don't question how she the way she did." Said Shou.

"I agree! Don't question anything she does." Said Shingo, "Your head will hurt."

The others cross with what was left of their dignity (Well the ponies turned human didn't mind as well… different standards)… however Tsukiko wasn't one of the first 10 to cross.

"What? Damn it!" she yelled, "Sparkle beat me!"

In the crowd, Hiroshi and Daisuke watched.

"Yes! I know it!" cheered Hiroshi, "I knew Ranma couldn't win this one!"

Daisuke gave Hiroshi his money, that was when they saw Ranma-Chan glaring at them.

"So… it was all a bet?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"Uh-oh" said Hiroshi.

"It's not what it looks like…" said Daisuke.

Everyone sweat dropped as Ranma-Chan beat up the two.

"I think we should call this one a wash." Said Ryoko.

"I think so…" said Miki.

"Azusa don't like it… but fine…" sighed Azusa.

Later that night…

"I can't belie everyone saw me naked." Muttered Rarity.

Everyone stared at Rarity.

"What?" asked rarity.

"We go around naked all the time." Said Applejack.

"What?" asked Rarity, "I can't adopt the human standards of clothing."

"IS anypony else getting déjà vu?" asked Rainbow Dash who felt that they had a similar conversation before.

And so they participated in the race… they probably weren't going to mention it again, but Momo did win and was able to on an awesome shopping spree for things she's been wanting… so year…

Next Time: A man claiming to own the Dojo shows up. As it turns out he won it in a game of Old Maid years ago against Ranma... will they be able to win it back from him? Find out next time!


	82. Enter the Gambling King

A/N: Sorry, I meant to update this last night but I was stressed out for other reasons.

Also, I thought that I could change more, but I wasn't able to... enjoy the chapter anyways...

Chapter 82: Enter the Gambling King

Ukyo was humming happily as she swept up before opening. That was when she sensed someone throwing something at her, she threw her spatula as she herself caught was being thrown which was playing cards.

"Playing cards?" asked Ukyo.

That was when she saw the person who three them.

"It can't be…" she whispered.

Not to long later, Ukyo made it to the Tendo Residence where she met with Ranma, Akane and Twilight at the entrance way.

"What's wrong Ucchan?" asked Ranma.

"The Gambling King is back." Said Ukyo.

"Gambling King?" asked Twilight.

"He's coming here, I think you should get change." Said Ukyo.

Twilight nodded, teleported away, then teleported back in as Hikaru.

"That was fast." Said Ukyo with a sweat drop then shrugged.

"So who is he?" asked Akane.

Ranma seemed to be straining to remember.

"Great… him…" muttered Ranma.

That was when Ranma was crushed by a giant die.

"Snake Eye!" said a voice wit ha strangely Scottish accent.

Don't ask why he's Scottish or why he sounds like Sean Connery… just… don't…

"It's you!" yelled Ranma throwing the dice at the man who looked strangely like a king from the deck of cards.

"So what's going on exactly?" asked Akane.

Sometime later they told the story about what happened when they were kids.

Apparently years before he began to fleece all the kid's the area in a game of old maid, Ukyo stuck up for everyone but lost like the rest of them even betting something she shouldn't have.

She asked Ranma to help out, but he got fleeced as well and betted something he shouldn't have had.

In the end the two beat him up wrapped him like a piece of sushi and dumped him the river.

"See I'm the victim." Said the Gambling King.

"Seriously you guys?" asked Akane.

Hikaru on the other hand was face palming.

"We weren't done with the story." Said Ukyo.

As it turned out that he was cheating.

"Oh, okay…" said Hikaru with a sweat drop.

"I still hold the papers." Said the Gambling King.

"What?" asked Ranma.

"I heard the whole story." Said Soun, "Ranma you better fulfill your agreement and give him what you promised. This way he can leave."

"Hey! It's no skin off you nose." Said Ukyo.

That was when she remember something.

"Hey… wait… I can't give you the cart.' Said Ukyo, who jabbed a thumb at Panda Genma, "He swiped it years and I have no idea what happened since."

"I see." Said the Gambling King, "So you don't have it. Well I guess I can still collect what Ranma promised me."

"What did you promise him?" asked Akane.

"It's been so many years that I don't remember." Said Ranma, "It was probably something small."

"Then give it to him." Said Soun.

That was when the Gambling King took it out and it was the deed to the Dojo.

To say everyone sweat dropped would be an under statement.

"What do you do!" yelled Soun using his Chi to become a demon head.

Back in the day, Ranma told him that it isn't' his right now, but it will be in the future.

"I don't remember any of that!" yelled Ranma.

"I do…" said Ukyo.

That was when the Gambling King began to leave.

"I'll be back to tomorrow to move." Said the Gambling King, "So please move out by then."

"Well this is Ranma's problem! You should be the one to get it back!" yelled Soun.

He proceeded to punch Ranma though the roof.

"It's something from al title kid… I don't think he owns it legally." Said Hikaru.

"It's a matter of honor…" muttered Soun.

"I see…" said Hikaru.

Later that day, the other ponies were told what happened.

"So where's Ranma staying at?" asked Pinkie.

"He's staying my restaurants apartment space… since it's currently unused." Said Ukyo.

"Oh yeah, I remember that now." Said Pinkie.

"Shampoo hope he come back home soon." Sighed Shampoo.

"Wait." Said Princess Luna, "If it was a deal made with a child who did not own it, why does he now own it."

"Honor…" sighed Twilight.

"I see…" muttered Princess Luna.

That was when Rainbow Dash's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Rainbow Dash, "Sure I'll be right over… should I bring anyone else… okay, okay… gottcha… later!"

"Ranma?" asked Twilight.

"Yeah, he wanted me to help him train for the Gambling King and said to bring over who would help out." Said Rainbow Dash.

Later the night, she, Akane, Ukyo, Hikaru, Shampoo and Momo all arrived at Ucchan's apartment to play old man with Ranma.

"All right! I got better than last time" said Ranma shuffling a deck of cards, "Let's see if any of you could beat me."

The next morning.

"Wow… of you are really good." Said Ranma who was in nothing but his underwear.

"It's not that we're good." Said Hikaru.

"You're just… really, really bad." Said Ran.

"Maybe we shouldn't gamble…" said Momo.

"Shampoo think we play one more game." Said Shampoo blushing slightly.

"Please no more…" begged Ranma.

Later that day, however The Gambling King was done with what he did to the Dojo, which was convert into a casino/arcade.

The children played different games such as video games and well… card games they shouldn't be, he even had a part timer working for him.

"What are you doing Nabiki?" asked Belle with a sweat drop at Nabiki who that person.

"Working." Answered Nabiki.

"All right!" yelled Soun, "I'm going to win back to the Dojo."

"What will you wager then?" asked the Gambling King.

"The Tendo Family Living Room!" said Soun.

He lost sadly.

"All right!" yelled Ranma walking in with his training partners (minus Ukyo who felt she shouldn't show her face), "I'm going to beat you this time, with my training!"

"Is he good enough to win?" asked Chiyo to his training parents.

There was an awkward silence.

"Well he was able to work around his debts." Said Akane.

Soun gave him permission to use the porch as collateral…

Sadly once again he lost.

"You fool!" yelled Soun punching him though the roof.

That was when he started betting the other rooms, first he started with Ranma's room since well he started the mess to begin with, when he lost he betted away Ukyo's room since it's was also partially her fault. He lost it too. He began to bet the rest of the house, he betted all of the ponies rooms, the Amazons room, Genma's room, Akane's room however when he got to Nabiki's room, she would take it sitting down.

"That's it, I'm taking over." Said Nabiki.

The Gambling King didn't care because he never lost…

Well until now.

"How is that even possible… I never lost… " he thought but then it hit him, "Then again she is in high school." He said aloud.

"I guess that means he can't wing against someone who knows more than a elementary school student." Said Alex.

"What does that say about me?" asked Soun.

There was an awkward silence.

Nabiki clearly won back the house.

The Gambling King glared at her.

"Looks like I have no choice." He thought.

A few hours later at Ucchan's they closed up for the night. Ukyo looked at her temporary waitress.

"Well you worked though a small debt." Said Ukyo.

Ranma-Chan muttered something under breath.

Ranma's debt was turned into two things, working for Ukyo and taking Shampoo's shifts at the Café.

And it didn't help that the others shifted their debt to either or.

"It could be worse, Rarity could have been helping…" said Ukyo.

"Yeah, she probably would made me her model or something." Muttered Ranma-Chan.

That was when there was a knock on the door.

"We're closed! Don't you see the sign!" called out Ukyo.

"We know that, we're not here to eat." Came Akane's voice the other side.

Ukyo opened the door and swear dropped.

At the door were the Tendos, Hikaru, Momo, Alex, Blossom, Ran, Haruka and Genma.

"Everyone else is staying at the Cat Café." Said Kasumi.

Both of Ukyo and Ranma-Chan sweat dropped at the site.

They were let into the crowded apparent.

"So what happened?" asked Ukyo.

"Well I won back the house… but then he cheated." Said Nabiki.

"Seriously?" asked Ukyo.

"We shouldn't be relying on Ranma for this problem any more." Said Hikaru, "We need work on this together, it's the only way!"

"But I'm the one who lost the Dojo." Said Ranma.

"You were 6!" said Hikaru.

"It's a matter of pride." Said Ranma.

"No offense but this isn't like Happosai and you getting weak." Said Ran, "This is something that you can't do on your own."

"What happened exactly during that training of yours?" asked Alex.

"We beat him to his under wear." Said Momo.

"Oh…" said Alex along with Blossom and Haruka.

The next day at school, Hikaru was the only one who attended class.

"So she does have a school problem." Said Sayuri.

Hikaru sweat dropped when she heard.

Up on the roof, the rest of the Ponies turned humans, Akane, Ukyo and Shampoo were all training Ranma… who still lost.

"Wow… they're right you are bad it." Said Belle, "No offense."

"I don't like this game…" mumbled Alex.

"At least you're doing better than Ranma." Said Momo.

"Please stop…" sighed Ranma.

"So you want to know how to beat him?" asked Nabiki who had joined them.

"That's right you beat him." Said Ukyo.

"He had two fatal flaws." Said Nabiki.

She began to explain that if the player pushed up the joker he would take it every time.

However as it turns out Ranma had the same flaw.

Also he had a terrible poker face, he would smile every time the person grabbed the joker but would become sad if they switched.

Ranma and Alex had that flaw too.

Though with Alex she was a terrible liar in general and having a terrible poker face wouldn't be too much a shock.

Ranma on the other hand.

"We're doomed." Said Akane.

"So I over heard Twilight talking with Seito…" said Ran, "I think his family will let us stay wit him…"

That afternoon two things happened…

Ranma was undergoing special training to make sure he would get a good poker face (it involved heavy weights damaging his face if he smiled).

While everyone else who lived there (minus Ukyo as well at the CMC) would try to win back everything.

"Is this game a little too crowded?" asked the Gambling King.

"Just play." Muttered Cologne glaring at him.

They began to play…

They quickly won back the house with that many people playing.

Although Soun lost.

"Looks like we won back the whole house in one game." Said Cologne.

"Yes..." said Diana, "So should I?"

"Let's just see if Ranma is able to defeat him or not." Said Cologne.

They were planning to call the police… after all they were sure the law was in their favor.

"Okay… only the Dojo left!" said Soun placing the bet.

However both Kasumi and Nabiki gave him the Tendo Family Demonic Head (level one)…

"I'll be the one." Said Akane placing her room as a bet.

"Akane? Are you sure?" asked Hikaru

"I'm sure." Said Akane.

Just before they could start. Ranma showed up… with a heavily bandaged face.

"Ow…" said Haruka.

"I told you that the close pins and weights wouldn't work." Said Belle.

"How did you know that the training didn't' help?" asked Ranma.

"Oh just a lucky guess." Said Belle.

"However with these bandages I'm undefeatable." Said Ranma giving a huge smile.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Oh what are you betting?" asked the Gambling King.

"I put Ucchan's Okonomiyaki." Said Ukyo.

"Are you sure?" asked Akane.

"Don't worry, I'll manage somehow." Said Ukyo.

And so began hours of just trading the joker…

A lot of the kids there were classmates of the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"So that's the Ranma guy you talk about sometimes?" asked a boy.

"Yeah…" said Haruka.

"He's a bit of an idiot, isn't he?" asked the boy.

"Sometimes." Answered Blossom.

"It's been four hours! Just call the game off and go for something else!" yelled Ran.

"Oh come I was just about to win." Said Gambling King.

Just about to cheat was more like it, he was planning on calling out a special mirror.

"It's been four hours… do something else…" muttered the boy the CMC were talking to.

"Fine…" muttered the Gambling King.

That was when the Gambling King did his final game. A game of two card Monty, if Ranma picked the ace then he would win… if not… no more Dojo.

However Akane noticed the Gambling King laughing during this.

"That means… he cheated…" thought Akane, "Wait! Don't!"

However when Ranma picked the card, he choke the ace. Everyone celebrated as he won.

However two of them noticed.

"He cheated didn't he?" asked Ran.

"He did." Said Cologne.

That night, as Ranma changed his bandages they saw that he has several cards hidden in them.

And the moral of the story was cheating is good if you don't get caught…

Wait… that doesn't seem right…

However Ranma still had that debt he needed to work off… so there was that…

Next Time: The Cutie Mark Crusaders find out about Doctor Tofu's feelings of Kasumi and teams up with Akane to try to get those tow together. Will it work or will be just be a repeat of something after they're sister came to earth? Find out next time!


	83. Kasumi and Tofu Sitting in a Tree

A/N: After a crappy month my computer's back! YAY! Enjoy the new chapter!

Edit: Oopsy, forgot to mention: 90,000 hits! YAY! not only that but it beat Bleached Marimo in the hits...

Chapter 83: Kasumi and Tofu Sitting in a Tree

It was just a normal day in Furinkan. And Haruka just crashed her scooter into a wall.

"You okay Scootaloo?" asked Suzette.

"I'm fine." Said Haruka, she got up and found her ankle was hurting.

"Doctor Tofu's is nearby he's supposed to be a good doctor." Said Blossom.

They got to the clinic and Doctor Tofu began to look at her ankle.

"You just twisted it, it should be fine in a day or so." Said Doctor Tofu.

He began to bandage it and managed to finish it in a few minutes.

"Be careful with that scooter." Said Doctor Tofu.

"Yeah, yeah." Sighed Haruka.

It was a very good thing that he finished bandaging her, why because Kasumi came into the room.

"Hello Doctor Tofu." Said Kasumi.

"Hi… Kasumi." Said Doctor Tofu as his glasses whitened.

Kasumi noticed the cutie mark crusaders.

"Whist happened?" she asked.

"I crashed my scooter." Mumbled Haruka.

"But she'd fine, just a miner twist." Said Doctor Tofu… looking at Betty (his skeleton).

"Why is acting like that?" asked Blossom.

"Oh he such a jokester." Said Kasumi.

"Maybe we should ask Akane." Said Haruka.

That evening they talked to Akane in the common room about it.

"He's in love with Kasumi." She said.

"He is?" asked Sweetie.

"Ever since I was a kid." Sighed Akane.

"Really that long?" asked Sweetie.

"And she doesn't even know it?" asked Apple Bloom.

"He's so shy he can't even admit it." Said Akane.

"That's shy?" asked Scootaloo.

"Yeah…" said Akane.

"Wait… Kasumi doesn't know… but he's in love with her…" said Apple Bloom.

"I don't' know Apple bloom…." Said Sweetie getting the same idea, "Remember what happened last time…"

Last time they tried to set someone up, it was Big Macintosh (Applejack and Apple Bloom's brother) and their teacher Cheerilee.

It not only ended badly but they ended up giving the two a love potion which turned out to be a Love Poison, which was like a love potion but it just made them star into each other's eyes and be sickening sweet hearts that was almost vomit inducing.

It happened before they left for earth but after their sisters did meaning they didn't know what happened.

"What happened last time?" asked Akane.

"Don't ask…" said Scootaloo.

"You're think of setting them up aren't you?" asked Akane.

All three of them sweat dropped and froze.

"Do you need help?" she asked.

"You want to get them together?" asked Scootaloo.

"Yeah…" said Akane.

"Do you have any ideas?" asked Sweetie.

"No… do you?" asked Akane.

There was a silence.

"So what have you tired?" asked Sweetie.

"Nothing really…" sighed Akane.

"Maybe we can come up with a plan." Said Apple Bloom.

That was when Kasumi poked her head into the room.

"Dinner's ready." She said.

"After dinner." Said Scootaloo.

Unfortunately no one had come up with an idea during or after dinner.

However the next morning Sweetie did come up with a plan, and she told her cohorts in the common room.

"So just arrange a meeting between them?" asked Akane.

"I think it will work out this time." Said Sweetie.

"Well Doctor Tofu does like her." Said Scootaloo.

"It might work." Said Apple Bloom.

"I can't believe I haven't thought of it before." Said Akane.

"What are you talking about" asked Twilight who was reading a book in a common room.

"Oh we just trying to set up Kasumi and Doctor Tofu." Said Apple Bloom.

"Really?" asked Twilight.

"Please don't tell out sisters." Said Sweetie.

"Why?" asked Twilight.

"No reason." Answered Apple Bloom.

Twilight blinked when she said, but the shrugged and went back to reading her book.

Later that day, Akane talked with her sister. She mentioned that there was something that Doctor Tofu wanted to talk to her at a café.

"What does Doctor Tofu want to talk to me about." Said Kasumi.

"Just something…" said Akane.

"Okay…" said Kasumi, "I do have to go to the store anyways today."

Akane sweat dropped.

Meanwhile at the clinic the cutie mark crusaders were telling Doctor Tofu the same thing too.

"Wait are you trying to set me up with Kasumi?" asked Doctor Tofu.

The three girls froze.

"I do need to talk to her outside of clinic though." Said Doctor Tofu, "I have injured quite a few of my patients."

This made the three sweat drop.

"Wait you injured the patients?" asked Haruka.

"Wait… you injured people when you acted like that?" asked Apple Bloom.

Doctor Tofu sighed and nodded, "Including Ranma." He said.

"You should go see her and talk to her." Said Sweetie.

"IF you're a doctor and you injure people you need to stop." Said Apple Bloom.

"I know." Said Doctor Tofu, "And thank you."

He left to go met with Kasumi.

Some time later at the café, Kasumi waited.

That was when Doctor Tofu arrived.

"Oh hello Doctor Tofu." Said Kasumi.

"Hi… hi Kasumi." Said Doctor Tofu sitting down and missing the chair.

"Are you okay?" asked Kasumi.

"I'm fine." Said Doctor Tofu getting right up.

He sat down and accidently slammed his head into the table.

"Oh my…" said Kasumi.

"I'm fine." He said once again he looked at the waitress, "It's nice for you to be so worried about me."

"I'm over here." Said Kasumi.

"Oh right." He said turning towards Kasumi.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Kasumi.

There was a moment of silence as he looked at her…

"I forgot…" he answered.

"Oh, okay." She responded, "I hope you remember soon. I have to go run errands."

The four trying to set them up saw this and saw that he failed.

"Oh well back to square one." Said Akane.

"Oh hello girls." Said Hikaru suddenly showing up however she had a look on her fact like they were in trouble.

That was when they noticed Belle and Alex with her.

"I was wondering why you didn't want your sisters to know…" said Hikaru.

"Uh-oh…" said Blossom.

They went to the nearest place where they could talk about it in privacy which was the Cat Café.

They explained the story to Cologne and Diana went they got there.

"So you used the love poison on your brother and teacher on Hearts and Hooves Day?" asked Diana, "That does sound like something you three would do."

"You three are in so much trouble." Said Belle.

"But it was months ago." Said Suzette.

"And we were already punished." Said Haruka.

"They have a point." Said Cologne.

"We weren't planning on using a love potion of Kasumi." Said Blossom.

"Kasumi's just obvious to Tofu's feelings." Said Akane.

"I think it would be a very good idea for Kasumi to find out." Said Cologne.

"I have to agree." Said Diana.

"You heard about what happened last time they tried to set somepony up." Said Alex.

"Is it worse than it is now?" asked Cologne.

They remember it all… the screams, the horror, a few patients had to be transferred to hospitals and not to mentioned that time with Ranma's neck.

Sure having a famer and a teacher be in love with each other so much that it would cause problems (and loss of lunch) yet it was still better than a person spine being completely rearranged…

Sometime later in the common room…

"I can't believe you're letting them continue it." Mumbled Rainbow Dash.

"Hey I agree with it… no one should go though having their neck bent or worse." Said Ranma.

"Bent neck?" asked Ukyo.

"Don't' ask…" said Ranma.

"It was pretty gross." Said Rainbow Dash.

"That was "pretty" gross." Muttered Rarity.

"I still don't know if this is a good idea." Sighed Twilight.

"Is because everything they ever tried blew up in their faces?" asked Ranma.

Twilight blinked.

"Look if she doesn't like him back it's no problem…" said Nabiki walking in, "He'll get over it eventually and that's the worse that can happen."

"Well I guess." Said Twilight.

Meanwhile in Akane's room they were planning ideas of how they could do.

"The problem is that Kasumi's too obvious." Said Scootaloo.

There was an awkward silence.

"Well she is…" she mumbled.

"No you're right." Said Akane, "He's had a crush ever since I was a little kid and she never figured it out."

"Wait… how old was she?" asked Sweetie.

"Well she was in high school…" said Akane.

"That's still a little squicky." Said Pinkie somehow…

"She was older than 13." Pointed out Akane.

Pinkie shrugged and left...

"How did she get in here?" asked Scootaloo.

"Let's not think about it." Sighed Sweetie.

"It would be nice if she could hear everything. With out him messing up…" Said Apple Bloom.

"Wait's that it…" said Akane, "IF we can do that it might work…."

"All right!" they cheered.

The others in the common room.

"Okay… who wants to bet about whether it loses or fails." Said Nabiki.

"Please don't talk about betting." Sighed Ukyo.

"That chapter failed horribly so wait until after the next big arc." Sighed Pinkie.

Nabiki ignored what Pinkie said and shrugged it off.

The next day, the Cutie Mark crusaders asked Kasumi if she could treat them to ice cream.

"We spent our alliance already." Said Haruka.

"Of course." Said Kasumi.

"But first we have to return this book Doctor Tofu lent us." Said Blossom.

"Why did you barrow it?" asked Kasumi.

"Cutie Mark Crusader Acupuncturists…" sighed Haruka.

"Let's not talk about it." Sid Blossom.

They headed to the clinic.

A few minutes later Akane was talking to Doctor Tofu.

"It's no use…" he said.

"I shouldn't have pushed you." Said Akane.

"It's not your fault." He sighed.

"So why do you like my sister anyways?" asked Akane.

At the same time, the Cutie Mark Crusaders arrived with Kasumi.

The opened the door to the room he was in.

"Kasumi is such a sweet girl, she so gentle and kind." Said Doctor Tofu, "And she's also so strong. How she's able to take care of your family and your guests. There's so much about her."

Kasumi blinked.

"You feel that way about me?" she asked.

The doctor froze, he trend around and saw her.

"Hi… hi… hi… Kasumi." Said Doctor Tofu.

"I think we should leave them alone." Said Akane.

They left the clinic, to leave the two talk.

"Hey guys do you want to really try Cutie Mark Crusaders Acupuncturists?" asked Haruka.

Akane sweat drop.

"Please don't." she mumbled.

Inside the clinic, it was silent.

"I'm sorry I never told you how I feel." Said Doctor Tofu.

"Is that why you always acted strangely?" asked Kasumi.

"Yes." Sighed Doctor Tofu, "I just can't help myself… every time I see you."

"It's fine." Said Kasumi.

There was another silence.

"Will you go on a date with me?" asked Doctor Tofu.

There was another silence.

"OF course." Said Kasumi.

That was when doctor Tofu began to dance around cheering. Kasumi laughed.

Later that evening during dinner.

"So wait! He finally asked you out!" yelled Soun in shock.

"You're not upset father, are you?" asked Kasumi.

"No of course not… it's just surprising that he asked you." Said Soun.

"Well… Akane and the girls helped him." Said Kasumi.

"You did…" said Soun.

"Yeah…" said Akane.

"We all did…" said Sweetie.

"Oh man…" he mumbled he turned towards his middle daughter and whispered something in her ear.

"Don't worry you can pay me any time…" she said, "You are my dad after all."

This made everyone sweat dropped.

"How long did that bet exist?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I do not think we want to know." Said Princess Luna.

A dew days later, it was the night of the date. Well actually it was after the date. Doctor Tofu was returning her home.

"I had a wonderful time." Aid Kasumi.

"Yeah…" said Doctor Tofu who was still a little nervous.

She kissed him on the cheek, "I hope we can do it again soon" said Kasumi.

She walked back into the house, she gave him a smile before she closed the door.

He let out another cheer… when he was done he heard something.

"You're not spying on us are you?" asked Doctor Tofu look up.

"No..." came Scootaloo's reply while hiding (as for him not to see their pony forms).

Doctor Tofu smiled as he left, he would be eternally grateful to those four after all. IF it weren't for them he would have gotten to not confess his feeling but also go out on a date with her.

However that night in the Cutie Mark Crusaders room…

"Looks like we didn't get it as a cutie mark." Sighed Scootaloo.

Apple Bloom and Sweetie stared at her.

"You were doing it for a Cutie Mark?" asked Sweetie.

Scootaloo's eyes winded, "No… no… no of course not…"

There was an awkward silence.

"Night." She said quickly.

The other two giggled and also went to bed.

After all it didn't matter if they got their cutie mark this time. They did something right… and they hopped that the two would have a long lasting relationship in the future…

And hopefully the next time they do something right it would earn them they're cutie marks for sure…

Next Time: Tsubasa realizes something. One of the reasons why Ukyo might not like him is the way he dresses... what will happen when he decides to finally dress up like a boy? Well the short answer: Madness! What will happen? Find out next time!


	84. Please… Just Put on a Pair of Pants

A/N: All right! I can't believe it beat it! But Hurray! 100,000 hits! My second story to his that many! Not only that but it's my second most popular. Enjoy the chapter and sorry it took a bit but I every time I worked on the chapter I wasn't feeling well... ENJOY!

Chapter 84: Please… Just Put on a Pair of Pants

Tsubasa was bored really, really bored. He watched clouds in the park that was when a guy approached him.

"Excuse me." Said the guy, "You look beautiful… would you want to get coffee some time."

Tsubasa punched the guy in the face, "I'm a guy!" he yelled.

Later that night, in the place where Mousse and Loofah lived they were eating take out…

"So how was you day?" asked Loofah to Tsubasa.

"I was asked out like three times." Muttered Tsubasa.

"Maybe if you didn't dress like a girl all the time." Said Loofah.

"Well who asked you about that." Muttered Tsubasa.

"Maybe if you cut your hair people will stop mistaking you for a girl." Said Mousse.

"No… if he cut his hair he'd end up getting a cute style and the guys would like him more." Laughed Loofah.

"Hey!" yelled Tsubasa.

Unfortunately Mousse was trying not to laugh as he started picturing Tsubasa with short hair.

"I think short hair will suit you better." Said Mousse.

Tsubasa began to blush.

"Why you." Muttered Tsubasa, "I will show you all."

"Show us all what?" asked Loofah.

"You'll see… you'll all see." Said Tsubasa.

Both Mousse and Loofah looked at each other at Tsubasa stormed out.

"What do you think he's going to do?" asked Mouse.

"I have no idea." Answered Loofah.

The next day Tsubasa was at Rarity's dress shop talking to her.

"Seriously? You want me to give you a make over so you won't look like a girl." Said Rarity.

"I'm tried of a bunch of guys mistaking me for a girl." Muttered Tsubasa, "Plus Mousse is making fun of me."

"And is there any other reason?" asked Rarity.

"Well maybe Ukyo might like me better if I started dressing up like a guy." Said Tsubasa.

"Yeah… maybe…" said Rarity.

"Please… please… give me a make over. Said Tsubasa/

"Oh darling." Said Rarity, "I never turn down a make over."

Sometime later the make over was done.

Tsubasa no long wore a sailor fuku, but a rather stylish white dress shirt, dark blue pants, a black jacket and his hair down.

"Oh wow, I don't even recognize myself." Said Tsubasa.

"How do you like it?" asked Rarity.

"I love it." Said Tsubasa.

"I have some extra clothes for you in these bags as well as your old outfit." Said Rarity.

"Thank you so much." Said Tsubasa.

Tsubasa left the dress making shop, when he got on the street many of the women looked at him.

He decided to go to Ucchan's first thing.

"Welcome to Ucchan's." said Ranma-Chan who was still indebted to Ukyo after the Gambling King Incident.

Ranma-Chan stared at Tsubasa, "Do I know you because you look familiar…"

Tsubasa sweat dropped when she said that. He took a seat as the bar.

"So what would you like?" asked Ukyo, she blinked, "You look familiar have we met before?"

"Yeah we have…" said Tsubasa.

"Really? When?" asked Ukyo.

"It's me Tsubasa." Said Tsubasa.

Ukyo stared at him she was in disbelief.

"You're dressed like a boy…" she mumbled.

"Yeah, I decided to go for a change." Said Tsubasa.

"Where did you get those clothes?" asked Ukyo.

"Rarity." Said Ranma-Chan.

"How did you know." Said Tsubasa.

Ranma gave him a look, a look that said "I've known longer than you have."

"So you decided to give up cross-dressing?" asked Ukyo.

"It's not cross-dressing!" yelled Tsubasa who took a breath, "And I haven't decided yet…"

"So are you going test it out see if Ukyo likes you better or not." Said Ranma-Chan.

"What no…" said Tsubasa, "I'm just tired of guys asking me out."

Though he added mentally, "Though if Ukyo likes me better it's a bonus."

"Good luck with that…" said Ranma-Chan.

"Now are you going to order something or what?" asked Ukyo.

Tsubasa sweat dropped when she said that.

Tsubasa had lunch then left.

"Do you think it's going to stick." Said Ranma-Chan.

"I honestly have no idea." Sighed Ukyo.

Meanwhile Tsubasa was walking him when he heard whispers.

He looked around and saw the ones whispering were teenaged girls.

"He's so cute…" said one girl to another.

"Is he new in town?" asked another.

"I don't know, but he's so cute." Said yet another.

Tsubasa smirked, he still had to show Loofah and Mousse.

That was when he got to where the two stayed out, when he entered both them stared at him.

"Who are you? And how did you get in here?" asked Loofah suspiciously as Mousse readied a weapon.

"What? It's me Tsubasa." Tsubasa holding up his hands.

"How do we know your telling the truth?" asked Mousse.

Tsubasa took out a mailbox costume and put it on very quickly.

"It's him." Said the two at the same time with sweat drops.

"So you finally decided to put on a pair of pants." Said Loofah.

"Yeah… so…" said Tsubasa.

"Where would you even get a make over like that?" asked Mousse.

"From Rarity." Answered Tsubasa.

"Why would she give one to you?" asked Loofah.

"Because she's Rarity." Answered Mousse.

Rarity did get a reputation back in the village to give anyone a makeover if they asked.

"Oh yes, I had forgotten." Said Loofah with a sweat drop.

"Well thank to her! I'm a new Tsubasa!" said Tsubasa.

"Does that mean you're giving up on Ukyo?" asked Loofah.

"No!" answered Tsubasa.

"Good because I would stopped training you." Said Loofah.

"I see…" muttered Tsubasa.

The next day, Tsubasa was walking down a street.

That was when a girl grabbed his arm.

"Excuse me…" said the girl, "Do you have a girlfriend."

"What?" asked Tsubasa.

"Because if you don't…" said the girl.

That was when another girl pushed her out of the way.

"Don't listen to her! You should date me!" said the other the girl.

That was when a third girl pushed her out of the way.

"Don't' listen to either of them! It's me you want!" said the third girl.

Tsubasa blinked, "What?" he asked.

That was when more girls suddenly showed up.

"I have a bad feeling about this." He mumbled.

Just a few minutes he began to run away from the girls.

"Get that bishie!" yelled one of them.

"He must be mine!" yelled another.

"SO CUTE!" yelled another.

"How am I going to get away?" he asked himself.

That was when he remembered, a disguise.

The girls began to search for him as they lost him. As the girls began to search elsewhere he poked his head out of the tree.

"Oh good their gone." Said Tsubasa.

That was when there was a scream and a punch in the face.

"Oh sorry Tsubasa is that you?" asked a voice.

He saw it was Akane.

"You heard about the make over didn't you?" asked Tsubasa.

"Yeah." Said Akane.

"Can you please hide me?" asked Tsubasa.

"Why?" asked Akane.

"There he is!" they heard a girl yell.

Tsubasa felt like crying.

After running for a bit, Tsubasa eventually used his skill by turning invisible. And they once again lost him.

However he later disgusted himself as a mailbox so he could talk to Akane.

"I don't think I should be having a conversation with a mailbox." Said Akane.

"Look it doesn't matter what you think." muttered Tsubasa, "I'm being chased by a horde of girls and id I heard about you is true you know what I'm going through…"

"Yeah…" sighed Akane.

"Look I don't want to b chased by girls like this!" said Tsubasa.

"Wow I would have thought would have loved benign chassed by girls." Said Akane.

Tsubasa stopped walking beside her, he began to think. Maybe before this all started he would have taken any girl…

But with all the hard training he has been doing to defeat Ranma and win over Ukyo.

"I would…" said Tsubasa poking his head out of the disguise, "But I worked too hard. I just can't give up now because some other girl wants me…"

"I see…" sighed Akane.

"There he is!" yelled one of the girls.

Akane sighed as she watched him run away.

Later that night in the common room.

"Oh dear…" said Rarity, "I didn't think that would happen."

"So wait, a ton of girls are chasing him AND he doesn't like it?" asked Ukyo.

"Yeah…" said Akane.

"Seriously?" asked Ukyo, "The only reason he liked me was because I was the only girl in school."

"I remember hearing that." Said Akane, "But I think he really likes you now."

"Why would you say that?" muttered Ukyo.

"Well for one ting he's been training with Loofah." Said Akane.

"Akane right." Sighed Shampoo, "Shampoo know that Loofah use words to make more obsessed."

"How would you?" asked Ukyo.

"One of those things that happened before you came here." Said Rainbow Dash.

"It's a really, really, really long story that lasts more than 10 chapters." Said Pinkie.

"What?" asked Ukyo.

"We'll tell you another time." Sighed Ranma.

"Look I think you need to talk to him." Said Akane.

"No way!" said Ukyo, "His own fault! He refused to listen on that date… if he is chased around by a mob of girls then it's his own fault."

No one said anything else as Ukyo went into her room.

"I guess we should help him." Said Twilight.

"I'll help him too." Said Akane.

"Why?" asked Ranma.

Akane gave him a look which made Ranma shut up after remembering the Hentai Horde.

"Oh… right…" he mumbled.

They began to formulate a plan to get the girls away from him.

The next day… Tsubasa was disguised as a fire hydrant when a dog walked up to him.

"Get away form me!" yelled Tsubasa getting rid of the disguise.

"Oh it's you." Said a voice.

Tsubasa froze and saw it was one of the girls that's been chasing him.

"I've been looking for you everywhere…" said the girl.

That was when another of the girls showed up, "No way! He's mine!" yelled the girl.

Tsubasa used his invisibility technique and got away with out them noticing.

"How am I going to permanently get rid of them." Said Tsubasa to himself.

"Well maybe if you didn't talk." Said Hikaru showing up.

Tsubasa let loose the special fabric that let him blend into the wall.

Oh sorry." Said Hikaru, she began to explain the fabric, "So that how you do it"

"It's a combination of hiding and completely erasing my presence." Said Tsubasa, "Nothing like you magic."

"I see." Said Hikaru.

"Help Twilight Sparkle, you're my only hope." Begged Tsubasa.

"Don't' worry I was planning to help anyways." Said Hikaru.

"There you are you little bishie." Said a girl that was chasing him.

"Oh man." Muttered Tsubasa.

Hikaru grabbed his arm, "Follow me." She said, "I have an idea."

"This better work." Muttered Tsubasa.

The two of them began to run away…

As they run away more and more of Tsubasa admirers began to follow them.

"This isn't working!" yelled Tsubasa.

"Don't worry we're approaching stage one!" said Hikaru.

Meanwhile at Ucchan's Okonomiyaki Ukyo and Ranma-Chan heard a rumbling in the distance.

"What's that?" asked Ukyo.

Ranma-Chan shrugged despite knowing what was coming.

Both of them left to see what was it, they watched as Hikaru and Tsubasa ran past them followed by the horde.

"Was that?" asked Ukyo.

"Yeah." Said Ranma-Chan.

"You knew they were coming didn't you?" asked Ukyo.

Ranma-Chan sweat dropped.

Ukyo sighed when she said.

Back with Tsubasa and Hikaru.

"THAT WAS STAGE ONE!" she yelled.

"Don't worry… it's only stage one… stag two is how we get rid of them." Said Hikaru.

"I HAVE NO IDEA IF I SHOULD TRUST YOU!" yelled Tsubasa.

"Don't worry…" said Hikaru.

That was when Hikaru took out her cell phone, "Is stage two ready?" she asked.

"I still can't belie you're using him." Said Akane on the other end.

"It was the only thing I could think of." Said Hikaru.

"He's ready." Sighed Akane on the other end.

"Okay." Said Hikaru.

She hung up her cell phone.

"What are you planning?" asked Tsubasa.

"You'll see." Said Hikaru.

They got to the point that was when something attached to itself t one of the girls.

And that thing was Happosai.

"What is this thing?" asked the girl.

"Aren't you a little cutie!" said Happosai.

That was when he saw another one and attached himself to her and so on and so forth until every girl was disgusted and ran away.

"Wow that tactually worked." Said Tsubasa.

"It's only a temporary measure though." Sighed Hikaru.

"So it really is a problem." Said Ukyo showing up.

"Ukyo." Said Tsubasa.

"We need to talk." Said Ukyo.

They went to a more private to talk about what just happened.

"Ukyo…" said Tsubasa.

"You need to need dress like a guy." Said Ukyo, "You can dress how you want to dress."

"You really think so." Said Tsubasa.

"You already dress like a mail box and a tree so why does matter what gender you dress up like." Said Ukyo.

Tsubasa began to smile, "Thank you for saying that." He said.

He ran off while skipping.

"I hope I didn't get his hope up." She muttered to herself.

"Don't worry, it will be fine." Said Akane showing up with Hikaru.

"Right." Said Ukyo with a nod.

Sometime later…

"Hey!" said Tsubasa going to Loofah's place once again dressed like a girl.

"So you're back in the sailor fuku." Said Mousse surprised.

"Yeah, I didn't need to dress like a boy." Said Tsubasa.

"Let me guess Ukyo got involved with that horde of girls chasing after you." Said Loofah.

Tsubasa sweat dropped when she said that.

"How did you know?" asked Tsubasa.

"Internet." Said Loofah.

And so Tsubasa learned that it didn't matter what gender he dressed like, it wouldn't impress Ukyo either way.

But at least he knew that if it didn't' work out with Ukyo at least he could easily find another girlfriend… not that he was going to give up any time soon.

Next Time: Ryoga returns from one of his many journeys. However he now has a tattoo, a tattoo that gives not only super strength but also invulnerability. Why is that so bad? Because it looks like a goofy smiley face. Will he be able to hide it from Fluttershy or will he be a total joke? Find out next time!


	85. The Tattoo

Chapter 85: The Tattoo

Ranma sat in the vacant lot outside of a tent why? Because Ryoga challenged him to a fight.

"When is he going to get here?" asked Ranma.

"Now where am I?" he heard Ryoga call out.

"And here he is?" mumbled Ranma.

Ryoga made his way to the lot, where Ranma saw many dojo signs.

"You became a Dojo Destroyer?" asked Ranma.

"Just something I did while looking for you." Answered Ryoga.

Ranma sweat dropped.

"So you want to fight now or what?" asked Ranma.

Ryoga nodded.

The two began to fight. However with every kicked Ranma threw Ryoga dodged like it was nothing.

"How is he able to do that?" thought Ranma, "Is he reading my moves?"

Ryoga had found an opening and simply used his pinkie to poke Ranma in the forehead.

"I beat you with just my pinkie." He mumbled, "Looks like you couldn't help me either."

"What do you mean?" asked Ranma.

"It happened about a week ago." Sighed Ryoga.

He told the story of how he ran into a starving hermit. He gave the hermit his food and in exchange the hermit gave him a special tattoo called the Mark of the Gods. It made him the strongest man in the world but it came with a price.

"Let me guess it sucks the life out of you." Said Ranma.

"I wish…" muttered Ryoga.

He lifted off his shirt… revealing it was a goofy looking smiley face with it's tongue sticking out.

Ranma tried not to laugh but he couldn't help himself. IT was too goofy.

Ryoga hit him in the head.

"Okay I deserved it." Said Ranma.

Ranma took out a towel and tried to rub it off. When that didn't work he took out steel wool and began to try to scratch it off… however Ryoga punched him.

"I tried that!" he yelled.

He explained that the only way to get rid of it is to be defeated in combat.

"And that explains the dojo signs." Said Ranma.

"And if you couldn't help me." Said Ryoga.

"Wait…" said Ranma, "There is one other who might be able to help. One who I'm not even to fight at times."

"You don't mean…" said Ryoga.

Sometime later…

"That's too goofy!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

"Will you stop!" yelled Ryoga.

"I take it that's why you didn't want Fluttershy to know you were coming back?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Ryoga began to blush a little.

"You're going to have to talk to her when this is all over." Said Ranma.

"We had to tell her that Ranma went on a training trop." Said Rainbow Dash, "Which also meant that Applejack had to avoid her."

"Really?" asked Ryoga with a sweat drop.

Ranma and Rainbow Dash nodded.

"Well I think this will be done soon. After all I think I can do this in 10 seconds flat!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Don't hurt him too badly." Said Ranma.

10 seconds later…

Rainbow Dash was stuck in a tree.

"How did that happen?" asked Rainbow Dash.

It happened very easily, Rainbow Dash went into for a flying tackle and Ryoga flung her into a tree.

"All right! One more time!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

She flew in with a kick, but Ryoga threw her away.

Then she flew in a punch.

But once again, Ryoga threw her away.

"Okay, never mind this isn't working." Said Ranma with a sweat drop.

They decided to go into the Dojo for this. And so Ranma and Rainbow Dash tied his arms together while putting heavy balls on his chains while blind folding him.

"All right! I know this will work." Said Ranma.

"Something tells me this won't." mumbled Rainbow Dash.

"Oh come on! What could go wrong!" said Ranma.

Ranma ran towards Ryoga but Ryoga punched him though the ceiling.

"Come at me when your ready!" shouted Ryoga.

"That went well." Said Rainbow Dash with a sweat drop.

"What's going on in here?" asked Akane walking in.

"Long story…" sighed Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash got Ranma out while Akane decided to find out what was going on from Ryoga.

After Ranma got free from the ceiling Ranma decided to find a scroll his father gave him.

The Saotome Desperation Moves.

In reality they were very dirty tricks. Dirty tricks that would only work if the opponent was an idiot…

Then again they were created by Genma so that went without saying.

Akane and Rainbow Dash watched what happened.

"So it didn't work with you?" asked Akane surfside.

"No…" said Rainbow Dash.

Both of them sweat dropped at Ranma who tried "Hey Look over there."

"This isn't going to work." Said Akane.

That was when Ranma tried to trick him that was money on the floor but Soun and Panda-Genma showed up looking for the money.

"All this to hide it from Fluttershy." Sighed Rainbow Dash.

"I see…" said Akane.

That was when they watched at Ranma spray Ryoga with a squirt gun so he would turned into a piglet.

It only resulted in Piggy-Ryoga upper cutting Ranma though the roof. Causing Rainbow Dash to laugh.

It should be noted that somehow the tattoo still appeared, although his fur was black as was the tattoo somehow it was colored white on his fur.

"Come on." Said Akane picking him up, "Let's get you some hot water."

They brought him to the kitchen so he could change.

"Thanks…" he said.

"So have you thought of using make up?" asked Akane.

Ryoga froze when she said that.

"No…" he answered, "I haven't."

Meanwhile Chiyo was feeding stray cats when she heard a yell.

She looked to see it was Ranma landing nearby.

"Ranma?" she asked, "Are you okay."

That was when he heard the mewing.

"Get them away from me!" he yelled.

"Can you please stand back a little, he's scared of cats." Chiyo said to the cats who all back away.

"Thanks." Said Ranma.

"It's good to see you're back." Said Chiyo.

"Back?" asked Ranma then he remembered, he was supposed to be training, "Oh yes… training… I went training…"

"Is it the cats?" Said Chiyo.

"No… I have to go find someone." Said Ranma panicking a little.

And it was because of the cats.

Ranma ran back to the Tendo Residence hoping that she didn't see Ryoga.

Meanwhile Rarity was using make up on his stomach.

"Oh dear…" said Rarity.

"What?" asked Ryoga.

"No matter how much I put on it doesn't seem to work." Said Rarity.

"How is that possible?" asked Akane.

"I have no idea." Said Rarity.

"This is getting weird." Said Ryoga.

"Have you tried magic?" asked Rarity.

"You mean you?" asked Ryoga.

"Oh, no, no, no… not me, my magic isn't strong enough for that." Said Rarity, "But Twilight."

"Okay then." Said Ryoga.

They went to see Twilight.

"So I have never heard anything like this before." Said Twilight, "Then again nit is from this universe…"

"Twilight… is there any way to get this off me?" asked Ryoga.

"Well we'll just have to see…" she sighed.

She began to use her magic, but it didn't work.

"Oh man…" said Ryoga, "Is there any other way to get rid of this thing?"

"Perhaps more spells." Said Princess Luna entering the room, "Spells that Twilight sparkle does not know about."

Ryoga had a very bad feeling about this one.

All though out Furinkan they heard Ryoga screams as the younger princess tired her magic.

"You okay?" asked Twilight Sparkle as Ryoga's tattoo while still there was smoldering.

"I'm fine…" he said.

"I apologize, but perhaps. You should ask for advice." Said Princess Luna.

"From who…" said Ryoga.

As it turns out Cologne entered the room.

"So the Mark of the Gods eh?" she asked, "Sorry but I don't know how to get rid of it other than the traditional way."

"Then do you have some advice?" asked Ryoga.

"Try fighting Happosai, he is the most dangerous martial artist of all. If anyone could defeat you, it would be him." Said Cologne.

Ryoga nodded and headed down stairs.

He found Happosai ironing his collection.

"I challenge you Happosai!" yelled Ryoga.

"You it's you." Said Happosai, "Why not…"

Happosai flew towards him however Ryoga managed to punch him though the roof.

"How did that not work?" thought Ryoga with a sweat drop.

Ranma had just arrived home and saw what happened.

"Looks like that didn't work…" said Ranma, "Have you tried magic?"

Ryoga stared at Ranma.

"I take it you did…" said Ranma with a sweat drop.

The two went back up to the common room to talk with Cologne and see what else she had to say.

"You know… I think if you work out some kind of comedy routine with Pinkie Pie, it might be come a huge hit." Said Cologne.

Ranma once again tried not to laugh but the image of Momo and Ryoga on a stage doing some with the face tattoo just made him burst out laugh.

"Thanks for trying." Ryoga sighed and decided to get something to eat from the kitchen.

"I'm home." said Chiyo walking in.

She saw Ryoga and gave the biggest smile she could.

"Ryoga." She said before calming down, "I missed you."

Ryoga began to blush a little.

The two sat down for tea after Chiyo changed back to Fluttershy.

"So was it okay this time…" said Fluttershy, "You weren't in too much danger?"

"No… everything was fine." Said Ryoga.

"Good…" said Fluttershy, "Because I can't help but to worry about you."

The two of them looked at each other.

"Fluttershy…" mumbled Ryoga.

"Yes." Said Fluttershy.

"Hey Ryoga! Can I see that funny tattoo I heard I about!" yelled Pinkie suddenly showing up.

Pinkie Pie: Moment Killer!

"Tattoo?" asked Fluttershy.

"Can you hold on a second." Said Ryoga to Fluttershy.

He took Pinkie to another room.

"Sorry was this a bad time?" asked Pinkie.

"Yes…" sighed Ryoga.

"Oh… were you going to confess?" asked Pinkie.

Ryoga blinked, "I don't know… maybe…" said Ryoga.

"I'm sorry… then I don't need to see that tattoo then…" said Pinkie, "Sorry… but is it true?"

"Is what true?" asked Ryoga.

"That is looked like a silly smiley face." Said Pinkie.

"Yes sighed Ryoga.

"Show me when you feel like it, okay…" said Pinkie who skipped away.

Ryoga sighed… and went back to talk to Fluttershy.

Meanwhile in the common room, Cologne had some scroll about the tattoo.

"So there's no other way than finding someone stronger." Sighed Twilight then she saw something else, "Wait… I think I found something…"

"What?" asked Ranma.

"If the face is warped then it looses it powers." Said Twilight.

"The face is warped? What does that mean?" asked Ranma.

"I don't know. But I think I might have to do more studying." Said Twilight.

This only made everyone sweat drop as Twilight looked up more about that the calligraphy techniques that were used that way.

"Why do I get the strange feeling she isn't it as an excuse to study?" asked Ranma.

"It does…" said Princess Luna.

Outside Ryoga was telling her what happened in that forest.

"Really?" asked Fluttershy, "That was very kind of you."

"Well he was starving." Said Ryoga blushing a little.

Fluttershy began to smile, which made Ryoga blush even more.

"Fluttershy…" said Ryoga.

He was sure whiter or not he should tell her.

He knew she would never laugh at him… and she might understand.

After all in this household she would eventually learn about the tattoo.

He figured it wasn't time to tell the other thing… not yet…

"You see…" said Ryoga.

That was when suddenly he was splashed with cold water…

Fluttershy turned to see it was Happosai who didn't' look happy.

"That's for earlier!" yelled Happosai who ran off.

That was when Piggy Ryoga emerged from his clothes.

"It's okay…" said Fluttershy.

That was when she saw the tattoo.

"What's this?" asked Fluttershy.

However on the inside Piggy Ryoga was panicking and he did the only thing he could do… run away.

"Ryoga?" asked Fluttershy watching the boy turned piglet run off, "What just happened?"

The only thing now Ryoga could hope for was finding a way to remove the tattoo…

Next Time: Will they be able to figure out how to get of the tattoo? Will Ryoga explain what it is? What about Fluttershy? What will happen? Find out next time!


	86. Getting Rid of the Thing

Chapter 86: Getting Rid of the Thing

Piggy-Ryoga realized what he just did… he couldn't believe it…

He shouldn't have run away like that. He really shouldn't have.

He decided to just go back upstairs, get changed and pack up.

Well he did get lost just trying to find upstairs.

Thankfully he bumped in to the cutie mark crusaders before he could leave the house.

"Ryoga…" said Apple Bloom.

"What's wrong?" asked Sweetie.

"We should take him to go changed." Said Scootaloo.

"We won't get answers when he like this." Sighed Apple bloom.

They took him up the common room, where he changed back, got dressed and immorally began to pack up.

"Oh come on… said Ranma, "You're relay going to do this."

"It's for the best." Mumbled Ryoga.

He finished packing his bags and ran off.

"Does any one know what just happened?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"We should ask Fluttershy." Sighed Twilight.

"Or we can ask him when he comes back." Said Ranma.

"What do you mean?" asked Twilight.

"You really think he has enough of a sense of direction to actually mage to skip town?" asked Ranma.

Everyone sweat dropped when he said that, he did have a point.

"All right we should figure out a plan." Said Twilight.

Everyone nodded in the room.

"What's going on again?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Long story." Sighed Akane.

The next morning, Ryoga was camping out in a vacant lot

"I'm sure I'm far away from Furinkan." Mumbled Ryoga.

That was when someone ran passed the vacant lot, that person doubled back.

"Ryoga right?" asked the person who was Ryoko.

"Yeah…" said Ryoga, "Wait… Ryoko…"

"Yeah…" said Ryoko who was confused, "Oh yeah...you tend to get lost a lot… and you thought you were some place that wasn't Furinkan… right?"

"Yeah…" said Ryoga who wasn't sure how to react.

"Whatever…" mumbled Ryoko, "Anyways a certain someone realized something about your curse and wants to date you…"

Ryoga was frozen, not because of the application about the news but rather the fact that he was in Furinkan.

"Yeah… I'd act that way too if I realized who had a crush on me…" mumbled Ryoko.

"Oh man… I'm in Furinkan…" thought Ryoga.

"Well I'll see you around… and be careful… knowing her she's splash you so she can take you home in your piglet form." Said Ryoko.

Ryoga unfortunately wasn't listening to this…

And yes, it was going to cause him problems soon, but not too soon.

Meanwhile in Fluttershy and Rarity's bedroom, Rarity was trying to comfort Fluttershy who was sad about the day before.

"Why would he run away." Said Fluttershy.

"Did you see that marking on his stomach?" asked Rarity.

"Yes…" said Fluttershy.

"Well he's embarrassed but it and he didn't want you to see it." Said Rarity.

"Really?" asked Fluttershy, "Wait then what's going on."

Rarity sighed and realized she had to tell her.

Meanwhile nearby the vacant lot.

"I don't think this is going to work." Muttered Ran as she put on the gym uniform and putting her hair into pigtails.

"Come on!" said Ranma-Chan, "I'm sure this will put him at ease and he won't attack us!"

"That's what I mean!" yelled Ran.

Ran was the only person in the world with rainbow colored hair.

Yeah Ryoga wasn't going to figure out she was anytime soon.

Ranma-Chan and Ran began the plan. Ranma-Chan threw volleyball at him and he went to volley it. Ranma-Chan managed to kick him when he did this however, Ryoga ended up punching her away.

"Oh no what have I done?" asked Ryoga going to check on Ranma-Chan who started to pretend to cry, "You okay?"

however Ran took her cue and tried to kick Ryoga while he was distracted however Ryoga uppercut Ran.

"Another one!" yelled Ryoga he turned to Ran, and looked at her "Wait a second…"

There was an awards silence he looked at Ranma-Chan.

"Who idea was it?" he asked.

"Mine…" sighed Ranma-Chan.

"I told he'd recognize me…" muttered Ran.

Back in the common room Twilight as reading more about the Mark of the Gods.

"So that's what warping means!" she said.

"What does it mean?" asked Fluttershy who heard this.

"You see…" said Twilight who began to explain.

Back in the lot, the three thought about what was going on…

"I did get one good hit in." said Ranma-Chan.

"So what happened?" asked Ran.

"It was when Ryoga went in for the ball." Said Ranma-Chan.

"Maybe it has to do with the wrapping Twilight mentioned." Mumbled Ran.

"Warping?" asked Ryoga.

"A way to defeat you is if the tattoo gets warped." Explained Ranma-Chan.

The three of them began to think about it…

"Wait…" said Ryoga.

"Then…" said Ranma-Chan.

"Do you think it will work?" asked Ran.

"It might." Said Ranma-Chan.

Meanwhile back at the Ten residence, Twilight was explaining what the "Warping" meant.

"Should the person bearing the mark bend their body so that mark's face changes then the bearer will be easily defeated." Explained Twilight.

"So that means we tell him." Said Fluttershy.

"You should tell him." Said Twilight.

Fluttershy blushing "I don't know…" she whispered.

"Oh darling… you should." Said Rarity who was also in the room.

"He needs to k now you don't mind." Said Twilight.

"Okay." Said Fluttershy.

Fluttershy went to her room so she could change when Applejack walked into the room.

"What's going on." She asked.

"I don't think anyone told her." Whispered Rarity.

Twilight smiled nervously and sweat dropped.

Back in the vacant lot were tiring to get Ryoga into a position. Why because they figured out about the warping.

Ranma (who had not only changed back to being a guy but also out of the gym uniform) tried to hit the crouching Ryoga, but he hit Ranma away.

"I have another way!" said Ran who also changed out of the gym uniform.

She made Ryoga go into a weird pose like he would do if he was doing a crab walk.

"All right! Now!" said Ran who tired to kick him in the stomach but it was work as he mange dot flip her away.

'That position didn't work." Said Ranma.

"We have to keep trying!" yelled Ryoga, "How else am I going to face Fluttershy again?"

"Well you can all ways turn around." Said Ran.

Ryoga did so and he was surprised to find Chiyo.

"How did you find me?" he asked.

"I ran into Ryoko and she told me." Said Fluttershy.

"Ryoko? "asked Ryoga completely forgetting about seeing her, "Oh yeah…" he mumbled.

There was an awkward silence…

"I'm sorry…" said Ryoga, "I should have told you… I tried to…"

"IT was Happosai…" said Chiyo.

Ryoga blushed.

"Rarity told me what happened." She said.

"I figured." Sighed Ryoga, "I mean everyone else knew…"

"Wait… did Applejack know?" asked Ran.

"I don't think anyone told her." Said Ranma.

"Ryoga… I want to help you." Said Chiyo, "I know you're having problems…"

"I don't want to hurt you though." Said Ryoga.

"Does your body know it's an attack or a chiropractic adjustment." She said, "Because Twilight told me how to help if we warp the tattoo."

"WE already figured it out." Said Ryoga.

"How…" said Fluttershy.

"I don't want to talk about it." Said Ran.

Ranma on the other hand just coughed.

"Come on let's try it Fluttershy's way." said Ran.

"But what if I hurt her!" said Ryoga.

"We know you wouldn't do it on purpose." Said Ranma.

"I'll be fine." She said.

"Ok ay… then…" said Ryoga.

"Wait… I don't think we should do it in public though." Said Ranma.

"What do you mean?" asked Ryoga.

"If people saw you beating her up...it's not going to pretty…" said Ranma.

"She already developed a reputation." said Ran.

Chiyo blushed.

"Let's just head to the Dojo." Said Ranma.

They got to the Dojo and stared at the site, a bunch of women were there. That was when Akane and Kasumi holding deserts.

"Sorry but their having their meeting." Said Kasumi.

"I see…" said Ranma.

"Where else can we go to try this out." Said Ran.

"So what's the current plan?" asked Akane.

Chiyo whispered it to her, which made Akane blush.

"Yeah, you should do that in private." She said.

Then Akane remembered something, "Maybe you should as the Mahoukaze, I remember hearing once that they have their own dojo." Said Akane.

"I don't know…" said Ryoga.

"Knowing Tsukiko we should wait." Sighed Ranma.

"It's up to you…" said Ran.

Ryoga decided to wait it out.

However as they waited, Ryoga did have to show it Applejack.

"Why didn't you tell me again?" asked applejack.

"Because I didn't want Fluttershy to know." Said Ryoga.

"I see…" mumbled Applejack.

"You should go up stairs…" said Akane, "Dojo is still full."

"Fine… "mumbled Applejack.

And so they waited, they waited for quite a while.

And so the neighbor women's club finally left and the Dojo was cleaned out.

And so Fluttershy could try out her theory.

"Remember everything what I'm about do it is chiropractic therapy." Said Fluttershy.

Twilight who was among those watching didn't know what but had a strange sense of déjà vu.

Fluttershy aimed a kick for Ryoga that sent him flying, causing everyone watching jaws to drop.

"That's chiropractic?" asked Twilight.

"Apparently" Said Cologne who were among the ones watching.

Fluttershy ended up tackling him shortly after, sill shocking everyone, followed by her pulling his leg behind his back.

While Fluttershy was doing this… Ryoga couldn't help thinking, "Why isn't the tattoo reacting… does it know she's not trying to fight me… or is because… because…"

Thought Ryoga…

"This is interesting." Thought Cologne, We'll just have to wait and see if this works."

"Wait a second this was like the time with the bear…" thought Twilight with a giant sweat drop, "That des explain a lot of unanswered question.

Fluttershy then seemingly broke Ryoga's neck…

Or that's what it appeared, Fluttershy did have a weird way of performing it.

"Ryoga's still alive." Said Cologne, "Don't worry"

"But he's taking a horrific pounding." Mumbled Rainbow Dash.

"It just looked horrific." Said Cologne with a sly smile.

Seriously… how was that rated Y.

"Just one of the great mysteries of life." Said Pinkie who was also there.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Rainbow Dash wit ha sweat drop.

"Never mind that." Said Pinkie.

Fluttershy continued the "treatment" which had claimed into a back rub, but considering the other violent things in the theory it's a wonder if the back rub was to fix the problems that the other parts caused.

When it was done, Fluttershy checked under his shirt.

"It didn't' work." She sighed.

"I guess even the mark knew it was just a message and not a no hold bars beat down." Sighed Cologne.

"Back to out plan." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Wait I have a way for Ryoga to move his body." Said Twilight.

Twilight began to introit which for Ryoga to bend his body.

Thanks to that um… no holds bar message it wasn't pain for him.

The way he bent it made it so that the goofy smiley face was only frowning but closing one eye.

Ranma took this time to barrow Pinkie's mallet and knock him in the head with.

This actually worked and the mark disappeared.

Fluttershy went to Ryoga to check up on him, while everyone else began to leave.

"Wait…" she said.

"Don't you two want to talk some more?" asked Pinkie, "You know alone…"

"Oh…" whispered Fluttershy.

Ryoga soon regained consciousness.

"Did it work?" he asked.

He went to check and it was gone, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's good." Said Fluttershy.

The two sat in silken.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He said.

"You don't have to apologize, I'm sure if something like that happened to me I'd hide too." She whispered.

The two looked at each other and blushed.

"Fluttershy… I… I …" said Ryoga.

Before he could say what he was feeling Happosai came in splashed Ryoga.

"This was for yesterday! I'm still angry about that!" he yelled.

Fluttershy used the stare on Happosai.

"Well… well… I guess I should go…" he said as he began to slink away.

Fluttershy looked at Piggy Roga and smiled.

The two of them became just a little closer, and maybe even a little closer to saying what they really thought…

Next Time: Someone has stolen the Anime Club's newest reassured item. Who stole? And why? What will happen? Find out next time!


	87. Mystery of the Stolen Film Strip

Chapter 87: Mystery of the Stolen Film Strip

Emi ran into the clubroom of the anime room with a picture frame. She opened the door as fast she can.

"I just came back from the framing place!" she said.

"What?" asked Shou.

"Let's just say I'm donating something to the anime club." Said Emi, "After all sometimes we need to save for the future."

She put up the picture frame and it was filmstrip of well… what was often called the "Naked Space Hug" from Madoka Magica.

"Oh yeah you and Momo preordered your tickets for the movie didn't you." Said Shingo.

"Wait… that must be a really popular scene…" said Shou.

"My parents wouldn't let me sell it." Said Emi.

"Oh yeah, you don't like that ship." Said Arashi.

"Yep… until the third move says otherwise, I believe that Madoka sees Homura only as a friend." Said Emi.

"Hey wait didn't you get one?" asked Megumi to Momo.

"I decided to keep mine." Said Momo.

"What scene?" asked Arashi.

"The one with the Viking Magical Girl." Said Momo.

"I bet you're so jealous…" said Shou.

"I am…" sighed Emi.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to just leave it here?" asked Hiro.

"What are you saying the anime club can't have a special treasure?" asked Emi.

"Never mind…" said Hiro.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Emi.

"Look, we got something special for the anime club room… I think we can all agree that this should be our new treasure." Said Momo.

"Momo's god a point, I mean not all of us might not like Madoka Magica, it's still something cool to have in the clubroom." Said Shou.

That night in Pinkie and Rainbow Dash's room, Pinkie was hanging the filmstrip.

"So what's the deal with the film strip again?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Oh you wouldn't understand." Said Pinkie.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile in the anime clubroom, a menacing shadow leaned over the framed filmstrip… and laughed evilly.

This was going to be perfect…. In the anime clubroom Emi was the first one in humming Boken Desho Desho, she noticed something wrong. Of course she screamed.

This earned the attention of the rest of the anime club as well as Ranma thinking it was Happosai…

When they arrived they saw she was crying.

"Someone took the film strip…" she cried pointing to the now empty wall.

"Film strip?" asked Ranma.

"What you have to be kidding?" asked Shingo.

"Why would someone do that?" asked Megumi.

"Who ever did fess up now!" yelled Shou.

"What?" asked Arashi.

"You really think one of us did it?" asked Hiro.

"All right!" said Momo suddenly putting on a Sherlock Holmes hat and taking out a bubble pipe, "We need to go through the suspects."

"You're doing it wrong…" said Shou.

"What?" asked Momo who then realized he meant, that was when she switched out the hat for a bowtie and glasses.

"All right! We need to through everyone abilities." Said Momo trying to be like Conan but everyone in the room knew she was going to fail at it..

"Seriously?" asked Arashi.

"Okay!" said Momo, "Only me, Emi and Hiro are fans of Madoka… Emi was the one who gave the film strip to the club so she's innocent… and Hiro hates compilation movies!"

They all looked at Hiro.

"What? I can't wait it out for number 3?" he asked.

"Now all's that left are the rest of you…" said Momo looking at the other members.

"You know I don't care about Yuri things…" said Megumi.

"Likely story!" said Momo.

"I hate magical girl shows… even if it's said to be really good and a dark deconstruction!" said Arashi.

"So I take it you got rid of it because of that!" said Momo.

"No way! Why would I do that!" yelled Arashi.

"I just haven't checked out… I might one day… but for the time being I don't know…" answered Shingo.

"Really?" asked Hiro, Emi and Momo looking at him as if they were planning a viewing party for him.

Momo turned to Shou.

"You know Charlotte scares me…" mumbled Shou.

"Oh right…" said Momo,

"Besides the thief left a clue… one that exonerates him…" said Shingo adjusting his glasses.

"What?" asked Momo.

Shingo pointed to the floor and it was a card that resembled a credit card…

"What?" asked Shou.

Shou picked it up, his hair turned gold and spiky as he threw it out the window and yelled out "BAT CREDIT CARD!"

"Great! He went Super Saiyan because of his rage…" said Megumi, "That's always a good sign…"

"Okay… I think we can all agree. None of us did it." Said Arashi.

They all nodded in agreement.

"THEY WILL KNOW TRUE PAIN!" yelled Shou.

"Hey Ranma, since you're still you want to help out?" asked Momo.

"Sure…" said Ranma.

"I AM A MAN!" he yelled punching the air.

"Let's wait until he calms down first." Said Megumi.

After Shou calmed down they went to their first suspects.

"All right! The Computer club!" said Momo.

"Why them?" asked Ranma.

"It's a long story… but we have been at war with them for a few years…" said Emi, "But I do agree that they're probably the ones who did it…"

"They will pay…" muttered Shou.

They went to the computer clubroom, and Shou kicked the door open.

"GIVE IT BACK AND REPENT FOR YOUR SINS!" yelled Shou.

"What?" asked the computer club president.

"Don't mind him…" said Momo, "You stole our Madoka film strip!"

"What?" Asked the computer club president.

"What are you even talking about?" asked a member of the club.

"It's quite simple you see… you were jealous that anime club had something very valuable then you left something that would anger Shou." Said Momo, "All because of this little war of ours…"

"What the hell are you even talking about?" asked the president.

"I'll explain…" said Ranma telling the story.

"Oh…" said the computer club president.

"Yeah…" said the member.

"Why would we steal it?" asked another.

"To get at the anime club, to earn money… many reasons…" said Momo, "NOW CONFESS!"

"We didn't do it!" yelled the president.

"IF we find out you did take it then we will declare a paint ball war!" said Emi.

"Whatever…" muttered the president.

"He didn't take it." Said Emi.

"How do you know?" asked Shingo.

"As the present of this club I learned how to deal with him… and I know when he is telling the truth…" said Emi, "However one day I will truly challenge you a pain ball match…"

"And I will accept that challenge in the field of battle." Said the president of the computer club.

They all sweat dropped when he responded that way.

"I think I know why it's not him…" said Arashi.

"Arashi… we all figured that one out…" said Megumi.

As they left however, a few members grabbed Ranma.

"What?" asked Ranma.

"Please, please… give us love advice." Said one of them.

"We really need it." Said another of the other members.

They anime club decided to wait until Ranma was done giving the advice…

"So do you have any other suspects…" said Ranma to Momo.

"Just one… but I don't know if it would make sense…" she said.

"What does that mean?" asked Shingo.

"Wait… you don't mean…" said Shou.

"Yeah… him…" said Momo.

Outside the thief watched them.

"Well I should try to get them off my sent…" said the thief.

Inside the school before Momo could say who it was, they saw a strange figure.

"Who's that?" Said Shingo.

"I don't know…" said Emi, but she saw it was holding a pink picture frame, which was the color she chose to the hold, "But it has the film strip!"

"Ranma, Momo you chaise him down…" said Shou, "The rest of us will cut off the exits."

Ranma and Momo nodded…

They started to chaise down the mysterious shadow. Who managed to out run them.

"How can this thing be so fast!" yelled Ranma.

"I don't know…" said Momo.

Momo tripped on a bucket, she managed to get up and catch up top Ranma.

"You should take those glasses off if you can't see a thing." Said Ranma with a sweat drop.

"I'm fine." Said Momo.

The shadowy figure got to the stairs only to be cut off by Megumi. So it decided to run another way.

"That's weird…" said Megumi who got a close of look of the figure.

Ranma and Momo ran past her before Megumi could say anything about the figure.

"Great… I hope on of the others will say something." Mumbled Megumi.

Meanwhile Shou took out his phone as he waited by his exit.

"If her theory is correct we're going to need him." Thought Shou.

Meanwhile Momo and Ranma continued to chaise after the shadowing figure. Momo did continue to crash into thing.

"Don't worry I'm fine!" said Momo.

"If you say so." Said Ranma with a sweat drop.

The shadowy figure found a different flight of stairs, but it was blocked by Arashi.

"What the!" he yelled loudly.

The shadowy figure trained to run away but Shingo blocked him.

Ranma and Momo mange dot crash up to the thing.

"What the!" yelled Ranma.

Indeed the shadowy figure was a shadowy figure.

"That funny!" laughed Momo.

The other members of the club show up.

'I wasn't seeing things." Said Megumi.

"Why you!" yelled Shou, "I AM A MAN!"

He punched the shadowy figure who just disappeared.

"Looks like your theory was right!" said Emi who also figured it out.

Momo took a breath and yelled out, "DISCORD! GET HERE NOW!"

That was when real thief who was indeed Discord appeared in a flash of light, laughing.

"Oh, this was so much fun!" laughed Discord.

"You again…" muttered Shingo.

"That's right, I just thought I would have some fun with you since it's been a while." Taunted Discord, "That and I still can't stand this anime…"

"Oh yeah… that time he made you fight anime characters was because of that anime… wasn't it…" mumbled Ranma.

"That's right!" said Discord, who snapped his claw and made the filmstrip appear, "I think we should play another game."

"Let me guess if we fail you get to keep the film strip…" said Emi.

"That's right." Laughed Discord, "And since Ranma is a part of it, he can join in too."

Shou whispered something into Emi's ear.

"Yeah, I'm afraid we're going to decline." Said Emi.

"What! Why?" asked Hiro.

"We put a lot of work into getting it back." Said Megumi, "And you're just giving up."

"I'm not giving up." Said Emi.

"Then you'll never getting it back." Taunted Discord.

"Turn around…" said Emi.

"What?" asked Discord.

"I said turned around…" said Emi.

Discord rolled his eyes and turned around.

Behind him was Seito, brandishing Shiro Taiyo.

Discord turned back to face the anime club.

"Give it back, or else…" said Emi.

Discord sighed, and gave the filmstrip to Emi.

"You win this round…" said Discord, "But next time it will far worse!"

Discord disappeared in a bright flash of light.

"Thanks Seito!" said Shou as Seito walked over to them.

"No problem." Said Seito as they high fived.

"IS anyone weirded out that this is the second time this club was menaced by a weird monster?" asked Shingo.

"No…" said Megumi.

"Not at all." Said Hiro.

"Seriously?" mumbled Shingo with a sweat drop.

"All right! This calls for a party!" said Momo taking off the bow tie and glasses.

"And I know the prefect one…" said Emi.

Emi, Momo and Hiro all looked at Shingo.

"Or we can have just a small karaoke party…" said Shingo.

That night in the common Room Pinkie finished her story about what happened that day.

"Seriously?" asked Rainbow Dash, "That sounds, really lame."

"He was more than likely very bored." Said Princess Luna, "However, I do have a bad feeling about this threat of his."

"You mean he's going to do something worse than he already has done?" asked Twilight.

"Possibly." Answered Princess Luna.

Indeed the next time Discord would strike the thing would be very bad. However Discord was still working out his grand plan… even if it was a variation of something he already tried before…

Next Time: Azusa find Ryoga and confessed something... and that thing is she's in love with him. Why did she fall in love with him. Well it's because he's her "Darling Charlotte". How will Fluttershy react to it? Find out next time!


	88. Azusa Loves Ryoga

A/N: Happy 1st Anniversary! I can't believe how popular this story. I'm so happy about it, and I hope you enjoy this chapter and perhaps the next year of the fic! Enjoy!

Chapter 88: Azusa Loves Ryoga

Azusa looked at the picture of Piggy Ryoga. Ever since finding out about the Ponies. She realizes that Ryoga was cursed at well. Not only that but he became "Charlotte".

She thought back to when she told her friends.

(Flashback)

The 5 friends were at their usual café.

"Azusa needs help with something." Said Azusa.

"What?" asked Tsukiko.

"Azusa is love with Ryoga Hibiki." Said Azusa.

There was an awkward silence. They heard the story of how Azusa became Pinkie Rival…

"Does he turn into that pig you kidnapped?" asked Ryoko with a sweat drop.

"Azusa didn't kidnaper him!" said Azusa, "Azusa found him on the ice rink!"

"I don't think he'll see it the same way." Mumbled Ryoko.

"It's not going to work." Said Tsukiko.

"What! Why?" asked Azusa.

"I watched that match online… he took Ranma's place so he wouldn't be your pet. You think he's going fall for you?" asked Tsukiko.

"Nonsense Tsukiko!" said Kodachi, "You know nothing when it come to love!"

Tsukiko stared at Kodachi she didn't want to say it, but even she knew that she poisoned Ranma (the only reason why she even knew his name was because Kodachi would bring him up all the time).

"I problem know that I shouldn't poison him." Mumbled Tsukiko under her breath.

"You have to find Ryoga and make him your own!" said Kodachi.

"You're right! Azusa will find Ryoga and make him Azusa's boyfriend." Azusa cheered.

"You can do it!" cheered on Miki.

"You're going to warn him if you find him first, aren't you?" asked Tsukiko.

"Oh yeah…" said Ryoko.

(End of Flashback)

"Azusa will find him! After all Azusa heard that he gets lost so easily." Said Azusa.

Azusa went out to search once again.

Sometime later that afternoon, Ryoga and Chiyo were coming back feeding the stray animals of the neighborhood.

"I was wondering." Said Ryoga.

"Yes." said Chiyo.

"Who's taking care of the animals in Equestria?" he asked.

"Oh, I got a letter telling me various ponies are taking care of them. Sometimes it's the school foals, sometimes its Pinkie's sister…" said Fluttershy.

"I see…" said Ryoga.

That was when Ryoga was suddenly tackled by Azusa shouting, "Azusa found you!"

"What?" asked Ryoga.

However Azusa was nuzzling his chest.

"Azusa so happy!" she said.

Ryoga pushed her off him and got up.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Azusa here to make you Azusa's boyfriend." Said Azusa.

Both Chiyo and Ryoga sweat dropped.

"What?" asked Ryoga.

"You turn into Charlotte, right?" asked Azusa.

"How do you know that?" asked Ryoga.

"Remember what Pinkie Pie said during out skating match." Said Azusa.

Ryoga sweat dropped when Pinkie jokingly confess his reason was because he was "Charlotte", Azusa did believe it despite Mikado telling her it was a lie.

He also remember she said she would want him as a boy friend just in case…

"I'm sorry, Azusa but I don't think I can be your boyfriend." Said Ryoga.

"Why?" asked Azusa.

"You kidnapped me!" yelled Ryoga.

"Azusa didn't know you were a person." Said Azusa.

Azusa then grabbed his arm.

"Please take Azusa on a date!" said Azusa.

However Chiyo grabbed her.

"He said he doesn't want a date." Said Chiyo who went into stare mode.

Azusa tried to make a come back but was frozen.

"Azusa will come back!" yelled Azusa running away.

Thanks." Said Ryoga.

Chiyo only blushed and squeaked out a "You welcome."

The next day at Kolkhoz high, Azusa was trying to figure out something with Ryoga.

"How is Azusa supposed to get Ryoga to like me!" said Azusa.

"Ms. Shiratori, we're in class right now." Said the teacher.

Azusa sweat dropped.

Later that day during lunch, she decided to get love advice from Mikado.

"So you want love advice?" asked Mikado.

"You're the only guy here Azusa can talk to…" said Azusa.

"You make fun of my hobby." Mumbled Mikado.

Azusa rolled her eyes, "Any ideas?" she asked.

"Wait who is this boy you're suddenly interested in?" asked Mikado.

"Ryoga Hibiki. The boy who replaced Ranma during our match." Said Azusa.

"Ah yes… him…" said Mikado, "Don't kidnap him."

Hey!" yelled Azusa.

"Don't you have some new girlfriends or something." Said Mikado.

"Well…" said Azusa, "Two of them don't want to talk to me about it… I don't want to take Kodachi's advice… and... Miki."

"Poor Miki…" said Mikado, "She has no idea all those guys are trying to ask her out…"

"Maybe Azusa need to deal with Chiyo first…" she muttered.

"What?" asked Mikado, "You know what never mind. I don't want to get involved…"

"Yes… that's perfect… It's really perfect." said Azusa.

That after noon Chiyo decided to feed another group of strays. When suddenly Azusa swopped on roller-skates.

"You!" yelled Azusa.

Chiyo sweat dropped, she decided to walk away.

"I know you're in love with Ryoga too." Said Azusa.

Chiyo froze and she turned around, "What?" asked Chiyo.

"Don't lie, that's why you do that weird look yesterday!" said Azusa.

"I… Ryoga is just a friend…" whispered Chiyo.

"Do you really think he would love you back…" said Azusa, "You're just a pony from another universe."

Chiyo froze when she said that.

"Azusa is a human from this universe, there's no way you can win him over." Said Azusa.

Chiyo looked down.

Then she remembered something.

"Don't…" said Chiyo.

"Don't what?" asked Azusa.

"Even if he doesn't love me…" said Chiyo, "I don't think he likes you…"

It should be noted that she meant to say "He doesn't like you.", but she was still being next about it.

"Fine! I'm going to prove it that he likes me!" said Azusa.

Chiyo blinked… as Azusa skated away.

She realized that she needed to get home to the Tendo house to warn Ryoga about who was coming.

When she got home she saw Ranma and Rainbow Dash staring at him.

"What's going on?" asked Chiyo.

"That…" said Rainbow Dash.

She saw Azusa asking if Ryoga liked her.

"Why won't you answer me! Why won't you answer me!" she cried.

"I don't know I can…" said Ryoga.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Azusa.

Ryoga looked at Chiyo.

"He does like her…" thought Azusa.

"Azusa is staying for dinner." Said Azusa.

"You just can't invite your self over." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Oh come on Marceline you're my friend." Cried Azusa.

"I'm not your friend!" yelled Rainbow Dash, "You kidnapped me and thought I was a stuffed toy!"

That night during dinner it was rather awkward.

"Why is she here again"?" asked Soun.

"She wants to date me…" mumbled Ryoga.

"Seriously?" asked Nabiki.

"What?" asked Azusa.

"It's nothing…" said Nabiki, "Other than the fact you would have to wait a long time to wait for him."

"We go days sometime weeks without seeing him." Said Ranma.

"And he sometimes even gets lost here." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Why those…" muttered Ryoga.

"They're just trying to help you…" whispered Fluttershy.

"I know…" muttered Ryoga.

"You can have way better guys than Ryoga." Said Ranma.

"But can they turned into cute little piggies?" asked Azusa.

They all sweat dropped.

"Have you tried finding a way t purchase Jusenkyo Spring Water and splash a boy you want to date with it?" asked Princess Luna.

"Don't give her ideas." Mumbled Cologne.

"Sorry but it came into my head." Whispered Princess Luna.

"Azusa has no idea what you just said." Said Azusa.

Princess Luna could sweat drop at that response.

"Please go out one date with a Azusa." Said Azusa turning to Ryoga.

She saw Ryoga and Fluttershy talking to each other. She began to get angry.

"She must pay…" thought Azusa.

Azusa got up and pointed at Fluttershy.

"Azusa challenges you to an anything goes martial arts ice skating match." Said Azusa.

"What?" asked Fluttershy.

"Azusa won't take no for an answer!" said Azusa.

"But… but… I'm not that good at figure skating." Said Fluttershy.

"Fine… then just a martial arts match!" said Azusa, "And the loser has to stop following Ryoga arguing."

"But I don't follow him around…" whispered Fluttershy.

"Just accept!" yelled Azusa.

"Find then I will!" said Fluttershy.

Everyone else in the room sweat dropped.

"Is this a good idea?" asked Ukyo.

"It is…" said Cologne.

"What?" asked Ukyo.

After dinner, Azusa left to talk to Kodachi about using the arena, as Chiyo trained against a dummy.

"I'm begging to have second thoughts…" said Chiyo.

"Oh come on Fluttershy you know you can kick her butt." Said Rainbow Dash.

"I know… I know… but…" whispered Chiyo.

"Fluttershy." Said Princess Luna, "You know you can only fight when your emotions are strong enough so training like this will not work."

"Then what should I do?" asked Chiyo.

"You'll know when it comes." Said Princess Luna.

No one else in the room could say anything else, realizing that was how the Stare worked…

The next day at the Café.

"Seriously? You're picking a fight against her?" asked Tsukiko.

"Wow… that's pretty low." Said Ryoko.

"What can Azusa do… she's in love with Ryoga too." Sighed Azusa.

"But…" said Miki, "He likes her back doesn't see…"

"Azusa doesn't know your talking about…" said Azusa.

"Why don't you just figure out a way to get your hands on that cursed water and splash some random guy who you think is cute." Said Ryoko.

"No!" said Azusa, "Azusa wants Ryoga and it will be was Azusa will get!"

"Well said Azusa!" said Kodachi, "I know the same way, I will continue to fight for my darling Ranma even if he engaged to that Akane Tendo!"

"Thank you knowing how Azusa feels!" said Azusa.

"So on a scale on 1 to 10… how badly do you think it's going end." Said Tsukiko.

"You might want to change the scale you used…" mumbled Ryoko.

A few days later at that arena Kodachi and Tsukiko had built, they had reformed the ice rink so that it was now covered in wood.

In the stands, those watching were Ranma, Akane, Shampoo, Ukyo, Ryoga (of course), Hikaru, Momo, Belle, Ran, Alex, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Cologne and Diana as well as the rival brigade and a couple other people.

"Is that a good change?" asked Hikaru.

"It's not an ice match… but Azusa refused to take off her skates." said Kodachi.

"Wait why aren't you in pony forms?" asked Ryoko to Ran.

Ran pointed to Mikado and Kuno who were both watching.

Mikado was looking around at the stadium while Kuno holding a bouquet of flowers clearly meant for Chiyo.

"Wouldn't telling them be a good idea?" asked Ryoko.

"I don't know about Mikado, but knowing that family I don't think Kuno would believe it…" said Ran.

Chiyo looked very nervous, while Azusa looked very confident.

"Can I really win against her…" thought Chiyo.

"There is no way Azusa will lose." Thought Azusa.

An automatic bell rang and Azusa skated at Chiyo. Chiyo barely dodged as Azusa began to kick her.

"This isn't fair or fun!" cried Miki watching it, "Chiyo doesn't know how to fight!"

"I know…" said Ryoko.

"I don't care for anyone you 6… but even this makes me feel… gross watching it." Said Tsukiko.

"Should we tell them?" asked Akane.

"Let it be a surprise." Said Ran.

Back on the rink (which would be the best place to call it) Chiyo continued to dodge.

"There is no way you can win against me…" said Azusa.

Chiyo dodged another of her kicks.

"When this is all over... he's going to have to choose someone." Said Azusa.

Chiyo dodged still let another kick.

"And I don't mean this match!" said Azusa.

Chiyo ducked to doge the kick.

"Because like Azusa said before… you're not from this universe…" said Azusa

Chiyo dodged one of her kicks only to Azusa to spin around really fast and kicked her in the gut.

"Because you will lose one way or another…" said Azusa.

Chiyo began to think back to when she first met Ryoga… remember the frightened look on his face when he was trapped in the spring. And the look of thanks when she rescued him.

She only saw him as a friend then… but now…

Through the months spent together, they grew closer… she never felt that way before...

She wasn't sure if Ryoga felt the same way… but she knew one thing…

Ryoga hated Azusa.

"I will not lose to you…" said Chiyo getting up, she had once again entered stare mode.

She got into position and was ready to fight…

"All right!" cheered Momo, "She's entered Stare Mode!"

"Stare Mode?" asked Ryoko.

"You're about see something interesting." Said Ran.

The fight was only getting started… after all, there was a chance that Azusa could somehow prevent stare mode… somehow…

"Oh man! It's a cliffhanger? Really!" said Momo, "Oh well it's still a good an anniversary chapter either way! Esspeiclly that little bit with her thinking back to her first meeting with Ryoga!"

"Who is she talking to?" asked Miki

"Don't ask." Mumbled Ran.

Next Time: Chiyo and Azusa continued to fight! Will Chiyo be able to win, or will Azusa find a way around the stare? Find out next time!


	89. Azusa VS Chiyo

A/N: Sorry for the wait, things happened since the last chapter, anyways I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter 89: Azusa VS. Chiyo

Chiyo was using the stare on Azusa. Azusa on the other and was scared, she had never felt anything like this before.

Wait, she did that time, when she first showed up to make Ryoga her boyfriend.

"Even if you can do that… there's no way you can beat Azusa." Said Azusa.

That was when Chiyo delivered many blows to Azusa.

Causing those watching to gape.

"She can fight." Said Tsukiko in shock.

"So this fight isn't so one sided after all." Said Ryoko.

"Actually it is one-sided, just not in the way we thought it was." Said Ran.

The rivals gaped at her and then their attention to what was going on.

"This is amazing! A graceful battle style for Chiyo…" said Kuno.

Back in the rink Azusa got up and started skating away from Chiyo.

"What's wrong with her…" thought Azusa.

Chiyo gave chaise, but Azusa just staked away as fast she could.

"I can't let her win!" thought Chiyo.

Some how Chiyo began to run faster, causing Azusa to start crying like a baby.

However Chiyo snapped out stare mode.

With Diana and Cologne.

"That's interesting." Said Cologne.

"It appears that if she feels like she really hurt or scared her opponent in a way then she snaps out of it." Said Diana.

With the other spectators.

"What just happened?" asked Haruka.

"I don't think she wants to hurt her since she's crying." Said Hikaru.

That just made everyone sweat drop.

"Even when she's using The Stare, she's still Fluttershy." Said Ran.

"This is going to be a weird fight." Sighed Ryoko.

Azusa looked at Chiyo with a smirk on her face.

"You're not doing that thing any more." Said Azusa not only stopping crying but getting an evil look on her face…

She began to chaise around Chiyo.

"You're going to get it now…" said Azusa.

Chiyo sweat dropped, that was the first time the Stare just failed.

"I have to remember what happened?" she thought.

Then she realized, it was because Azusa started crying that she came out of Stare Mode.

"So that's it…" she thought.

She looked at Azusa and looked at her…

"It's not working." Said Azusa.

Chiyo sweat dropped and started running away again.

"That isn't going to work!" yelled Azusa.

With the spectators Ryoga sighed.

"Don't worry, I know Fluttershy will win!" said Momo.

"I know…" said Ryoga, "I'm just worried that Azusa won't stop following me when it's all over."

"Well…" said Momo but she couldn't come up with a response…

Back in the rink Chiyo continued to run away as fast she could.

She tried to think what got her sop upset in the first place.

Then she remembered, she wasn't going to let Azusa follow Ryoga around as she wished.

She turned around and gave Azusa the stare.

"Oh no…" whispered Azusa.

Chiyo delivered a harsh blow that made Azusa fall to the floor.

"That hurt!" she cried.

However Chiyo knew one thing.

"You're faking it." She said.

Azusa began to pout, "Great, now Azusa lost her edge." She muttered.

Azusa knew that she had to fight to fight back so she tried to kick Chiyo who managed to dodge.

Those watching realized what it meant.

"Looks like it won't be just one chasing the other around for who know how long." Said Kodachi.

"That would have been pathetic…" said Tsukiko.

"All right! You can defeat her Chiyo!" cheered Momo.

"You can do it!" cheered Haruka.

"Use the stare to defeat her!" cheered Blossom.

Back on the rink, Azusa began to spin very fast. As she did she extended out her leg to deliver a spinning kick.

While Chiyo did dodge or duck to avoid the kick, one did make a landing and sent her flying.

Those watching were shocked at this turn of even.

Azusa smirked and skated towards her.

"What? Can take a hit?" she asked.

That was when Chiyo who was still in Stare Mode jumped up and with a palm strike. Azusa managed to dodge but just barley.

Chiyo continued the palm strikes until it hit Azusa square in the chest.

Azusa was once again scared.

"Azusa doesn't get it…" said Azusa, "Why? Why would you continue to fight for him? You will lose no matter what."

"Because I care about him enough to know he doesn't like you! You kidnapped him! You didn't even consider his feelings!" said Chiyo.

"But Azusa thought he was a piggy, Azusa didn't know he was a human at the time." Said Azusa.

"That's also the point! You didn't notice that he was trying to escape, that he wanted to jump out of your arms when you were holding him." Said Chiyo, "Even if he was just a normal pig he was terrified of you."

"What would you know?" asked Azusa.

"I can communicate with animals on a different level." Said Chiyo, "I can tell when they're lonely, when they're scared and when they're hurt… you disregard that all because he was cute!" said Chiyo.

"But he was so cute!" said Azusa.

"You just assume that he'll become your boyfriend after ask that?" asked Chiyo.

Azusa began to pout, "But you're not from this world."

"I know that, I know that I might never get to be with him… but I still know he doesn't want to be with you." Said Chiyo.

She then delivered an extremely harsh blow that sent Azusa flying half away across the rink.

"You're wrong!" yelled Azusa getting up, "You're wrong about Azusa!"

Both of them looked at each other, they both knew what was going to happen. A final attack.

With those watching they knew what they were thinking.

"Looks like this fight is going to over soon." Said Diana.

"So who do you think is going to win?" asked Kodachi.

"Chiyo." Said Tsukiko.

"She genially cares for him, and not just as a cute little piggy." Said Ryoko.

"Oh please Azusa will win." Said Kodachi.

"I hope so." Said Miki.

"All right you can do it Fluttershy!" Cheered Momo.

"You can defeat him!" cheered Ran.

"Finish her!" yelled Shampoo.

"Oh my beloved Chiyo! You can defeat her!" cheered Kuno.

Everyone else looked at Kuno.

"Should we tell him the truth?" asked Ryoko.

"He wouldn't listen even if we told him." Sighed Ryoga.

They all sweat dropped when he said that.

That was when Chiyo ran towards her opponent while Azusa skated.

Azusa punched while Chiyo let out a palm strike, both of them hit at the same time. There was a silence. A few seconds later, Azusa collapsed.

Chiyo had won.

Most of the spectators started cheering.

Chiyo snapped out of stare mode and looked at Ryoga and blushed little.

However part of what Azusa said stuck.

"When we go home…" she thought.

That night at the Tendo Dojo, Pinkie held a small party, "Congratulations of winning and getting Azusa off your back."

It was Pinkie, her parties always had weird names like that.

However both Fluttershy and Ryoga were mostly quiet during the party.

"I wonder…" said Cologne.

"Both of them had gotten close during their time together." Said Princes Luna, "The fact that they will eventually separated has hit them."

"So tell me… is there a way…" said Cologne.

The princess gave off a mysterious smile. Which confirmed Cologne's suspicions…

That was when there was a doorbell ringing.

"I'll go get it." Said Kasumi.

Barely less than a minute after Kasumi opened the door Azusa came running in.

"Why are you here?" asked Ryoga.

"Azusa came for a visit." Said Azusa.

"What?" asked Ryoga.

"You said you wouldn't follow him around any more!" yelled Pinkie.

"But this is isn't following him around." Said Azusa, "This is Azusa visiting him."

Everyone sweat dropped when she said.

"I knew she was going to use loop holes." Muttered Ryoga.

"It will be fine, I'm sure of it." Said Fluttershy.

Ryoga looked at her and blushed.

Rarity, Pinkie and Akane looked at the three talking.

"Do you think either one is going confess?" asked Rarity.

"Oh no… Fluttershy has come to the realization that since she knows her place is Equestria she should confess." Said Pinkie, "That and Emma has it planned out when one of them is going confess. And it won't be any time soon."

"What?" asked Akane.

"Don't worry, it will happen though." Said Pinkie.

Both of the shrugged realizing it was just Pinkie being Pinkie.

That night everyone was sleeping in the Tendo Residence.

Ryoga was dreaming about being in a forest, that was when he came across Princess Luna.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ryoga.

"This is a dream." Said Princess Luna, "One of my abilities is to enter someone's dream."

"But it seems so real." Said Ryoga.

That was when the air rippled around him.

"There is something we need to discuss." Said Princess Luna.

"About what?" asked Ryoga.

"I know of your feelings for Fluttershy." Said Princess Luna.

"Almost everyone knows…" mumbled Ryoga.

"I have a question for you…" said Princess Luna, "What are you going to do when it time for her to leave."

Ryoga blinked.

"She knows that Equestria is where she belongs." Said Princess Luna, "But what were to happen if you two got together."

"I don't…" said Ryoga.

"Think about it…" said Princess Luna, "And when that day comes… talk to me…"

Ryoga could barely responded as Princess Luna vanished from the dream.

The next morning Ryoga was trying not finding the bathroom.

"Would you like me to take you there?" asked Princess Luna.

"Uh… sure…" said Ryoga.

Before Ryoga could ask anything about the dream, she said "That really was me in the dream…"

Ryoga's eyes widened as she showed him the way.

The next day after school at the usual hang out for the Rival Brigade, Azusa was angry eating her ice cream.

"This isn't about your loss to her, is it?" asked Ryoga.

Azusa glared at the sane member of the group.

"Don't worry… it will fine…" said Miki.

"When she leave that will be the time to make your move." Said Kodachi, "She has to go back to her home town eventually."

"You know what I'm not going to say anything about it." Said Ryoko.

"I'm going to challenge her again!" yelled Azusa.

"Don't." said Tsukiko.

"What? Why?" asked Azusa.

"She loves him more." Said Tsukiko.

"She's just a pony from another universe, how can she love a human?" asked Azusa.

"You know I'm part unicorn, right?" asked Tsukiko.

"What?" asked Azusa.

"My ancestor came from the same universe, fell into a similar spring and got married to a human." Said Tsukiko.

"You never told me that." Said Azusa.

"I must have forgotten." Said Tsukiko.

"I thought your ancestor was a Kirin." Said Kodachi.

"Nope unicorn from another universe." Said Tsukiko.

"So I guess that means Hakumei is also descended from one of those unicorns." Said Kodachi.

Tsukiko stared at Kodachi, deciding not to voice her thoughts.

"Azusa doesn't care… Azusa will figure out to beat her!" said Azusa.

"Just try to not to fight her again." Said Ryoko.

"It will be the same as yesterday." Said Miki.

"Fine." Muttered Azusa, "But Azusa will figure out to make a Ryoga like her instead of Fluttershy."

"Like I said you can do it!" cheered Miki.

"If you need any help just ask." Said Kodachi.

Ryoko and Tsukiko looked at the three and sighed.

"I still can't believe we agree on something." Sighed Ryoko.

"I know…" said Tsukiko.

Meanwhile at the Tendo Residence Chiyo arrived.

"Is Ryoga here?" asked Chiyo.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid he got lost again." Said Kasumi.

"I see…" whispered Chiyo.

"Don't 'worry, he always comes back." Said Kasumi.

Chiyo nodded.

Meanwhile somewhere in the Kansai region, Ryoga looked up in the sky.

"Fluttershy… one day I will figure out how to confess. And when I do, maybe we work something out…" he thought, "Because I don't want to separated by another universe."

Even though Fluttershy defeated Azusa, it didn't mean that Azusa would give up on Ryoga.

Unfortunately that wasn't the biggest hurdle in al this. Because after all one day she would have to return home.

Next Time: When they were in the village Ranma got lost and changed his hairstyle for some reason. He refused to answer why. Now the reason is about to come out and it has to do with an accident Chinese cure for baldness. What will happen? Find out next time!


	90. Dragon Whisker

Chapter 90: Dragon Whisker

Being the local dojo, it meant that the teachers (if you could call them that) were in charge of dealing with some local problems, such as crimes.

This was such a day where they were given such a problem, as there were attacks going all around the neighborhood.

Soun recruited those he knew could help and looked for the perpetrators.

"Wait… I get you got me, Akane and Rainbow but why did you recruit Rarity?" asked Ranma.

"He didn't ask me, I heard what was going on and I volunteered." Said Belle.

"It's a crime against "Fabulosity", isn't it?" asked Ran.

"That's right, why else would I be here." Said Belle," How could they cut off men's pigtails like that!"

"So that's what going on." Said Akane.

"Well then this is the perfect bait." Said Ranma pointing to his own.

That was when the perpetrators appeared, they of course tried to cut off Ranma's pig tail but he made short work of them.

"That was easy." Said Ran.

"I didn't need to come here." Muttered Belle.

"Now let's see who you really are." Said Ranma.

They removed the hats that obscured their faces to discover.

"Pork Buns?" asked Ranma.

They're heads did resemble pork buns.

"We're not pork buns!" yelled one of them who will dubbed Pork Bun M.

"They might be red beans buns." Said Akane.

"We're human!" yelled Pork Bun M.

"It doesn't matter if they're pork or beans." Said Soun.

He grabbed Pork Bun M, asked him why and then threatened to punch him if he didn't give the answer.

"We're looking for the dragon whisker and pig tail…" said Pork Bun M very quickly.

Ranma froze when Pork Bun M said that.

"The dragon whisker…" he thought.

That was when another one, dubbed Pork Bun B, took out a composite of something with the same hairstyle as Ranma.

It should be noted that the composite was just a head, the hairstyle and the words for the parts of a face written on it…

"How does that look like me!" yelled Ranma.

"Give us that Pigtail!" yelled Pork Bun M.

Ranma kicked them away like it was nothing.

However it wasn't over, that night Ranma just stared at his pigtail.

"Why now?" thought Ranma, "They're not getting it from me."

Akane and Ukyo looked at him staring at his pigtail.

"So what happened?" asked Ukyo.

"I have no idea." Said Akane.

But they did figure out that the others might know.

"Ranma's pigtail?" asked Twilight.

Akane nodded.

"We don't know what happened." Said Rainbow Dash.

"When we first met, Ranma always wore his hair in a pony tail." Said rarity.

"One day Ranma went hike." Said Shampoo.

"He apparently got lost and when he came back he switched Hair Styles." Explained Twilight.

"He refuses to tell me anything." Said Rarity, "And he won't let me restyle it."

Everyone in the room stared at Rarity.

"What, I assumed he said he wanted a new look…" said Rarity.

"We're just as much as in the dark as you." Sighed Twilight.

That was when they heard Ranma yell out, they went to see what happened to find he was cover in paint.

Sometime later Ranma was washing his hair in the sink.

"Ranma, you should undo your pigtail." Said Rarity.

"I don't care." Muttered Ranma.

"Ranma, I heard what's going on." Said Cologne appearing out nowhere, "I'll make sure it doesn't happen."

Ranma nodded.

Cologne was the only he told about the Dragon Whisker to, it wasn't that he couldn't trust the others with the secret. Hell, he knew Pinkie would chaise them down if they told.

But he really wanted to keep it to himself, but sense Cologne knew about these he told she would help if it was ever taken.

That and he knew his father MUST NEVER EVER KNOW!

"He told you?" asked Rarity.

"I think you should tell them the basic details about what's going on." Said Cologne.

Ranma sighed, esspeiclly since Rarity was staring at him.

He sighed and gathered everyone but his father, Soun and Happosai into the common.

"There's something you need to know about what's going on." Said Ranma.

Before he could continue, the four pork buns suddenly tackled him.

"So he does have it!" said Pork Bun M.

"The string trying it all together." Said Pork Bun B.

"The Dragon Whisker!" said one who shall be dubbed Pork Bun P.

Ranma punched all four of them though the roof.

"Did they look like buns to you?" asked Applejack.

"I wonder if that means there living cupcakes here too." Said Pinkie.

Ranma sighed.

"You see the Dragon whisker is my seal." Said Ranma, "If I take it off, something bad will happen."

"Is it that there's a demon inside of you and if its removed it will escape?" asked Pinkie.

There was an awkward silence.

"Pinkie… lay off the anime…" said Rainbow Dash, "Just a little."

Pinkie began to pout.

"Is there a reason why you are not telling your father?" asked Princess Luna.

"It is something you should at least tell him." Said Twilight who added under breath, "Even if he is a huge jerk."

"If he finds out what's going on, then he'll end up helping them." Sighed Ranma.

There was a silence in the room…

Whatever was going on it was going to be one of those things where Genma would sell Ranma out…

The next day, the large group ran to school.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to be here?" asked Hikaru.

"Why?" asked Ranma.

"What if they attack again?" asked Akane.

"I'm sure it's fine. "said Ranma, "I mean their plan is probably much more stupid than the last…"

He was right, the plan involved a drugged pork bun which Happosai fell for.

Which was actually worse than tricking Ranma because Happosai learned the terrible secret of the dragon whisker…

And now he wanted it.

That's just perfect…

Later that day during P.E. the boys were playing baseball.

Ranma was about to catch the ball when he saw it was a Happo Fire Burst.

"Great…" thought Ranma.

"Give me the Dragon Whisker Ranma! Or else!" yelled Happosai.

"Or else what?" asked Ranma.

Before Happosai could make use of his threat, Happosai found himself flying away.

"What's going on!" yelled Happosai.

Ranma saw the magical aura surrounding him and knew it was Hikaru.

"Thanks Twi!" said Ranma, "But next time he shows up I can handle him."

"Are you sure?" asked Ran.

"He is trying to get the Dragon Whisker." Said Alex.

That was when Happosai ran towards Ranma.

"You won't stop me this time Twilight!" yelled Happosai.

That was when Ranma took out several bras from his shirt causing everyone to gape.

"Seriously?" muttered Akane.

"I wonder how long he's been carrying those." Said Hikaru.

While Happosai was distracted, Ranma ran for it.

The girls began to look for him none of the called his name due to the fact he was hiding.

"Where is he?" asked Ran.

"I hope it wasn't stolen." Said Chiyo.

That was when they heard laughter and Ranma yelling.

All of them got to where the noise was and found Pork Bun M laughing while holding what appeared to be a string.

"Finally! I have it!" he gloated.

However Ran stepped on it and grabbed it.

"It dragon whisker." Said Shampoo.

"This is what they were after." Said Ukyo.

"Ranma are you okay?" asked Hikaru.

"Don't look at me!" yelled Ranma running away.

They all followed him to the gym storeroom.

When they all got there they gasped.

"No way!" yelled Momo.

"Seriously?" asked Ran.

"I can't believe it…" said Akane.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Hikaru.

"I told you, I can't let pops know." Said Ranma.

At the same time, Genma decided to ask Cologne at the Cat Café.

"So you want to know the secret to the dragon whisker?" asked Cologne.

"Of course, I figured you would know." Said Genma.

"What so you can sell your son out once again?" asked Diana glaring at him.

"When have I done that?" asked Genma.

There was a silence.

"I can not give you the secret." Said Cologne, "Esspeiclly to the likes of you!"

Genma gritted his teeth.

Meanwhile at the school Ranma was telling them the story what happened during that fateful hike.

As they knew he had gotten very lost and very hungry. And also splashed with cold water meaning he was a girl at the time. That was when he came across a thief holding some porridge. Ranma-Chan knocked out him out and ate the porridge.

As it turned out the Dragon Whisker only worked for men. Sadly when he and the maker of the porridge returned to the restaurant he worked at (that specialized in the medicinal foods) Ranma turned back to being a boy. After all that happened the book gave him the dragon whisker to seal away the problem.

"And what's going on…" sighed Ranma.

"Don't worry we can fix this up!" said Belle.

Ranma sighed.

Back with Genma he was still wondering why they think he would sell out his own son like that.

That was when Happosai used him a stepping stone while the bun men ran after him.

Genma began to put two and two together, the one thing they all had in common.

They were all bald!

Indeed the Dragon Whisker was a remedy for baldness.

But should a man with hair eats it.

Their hair will start growing very quickly, unless it's sealed of course.

And Ranma's hair wouldn't stop growing.

"Don't worry I will handle this!" said Belle, "Now would you like it longer or a little shorter?"

"The same length and nothing fancy." Said Ranma.

"Fine…" muttered Belle who cut away all of the excess hair then braided it making it seem like nothing happened.

"What do we do for all this hair?" asked Ran.

"Can I use it to make wigs?" asked Momo.

"Now's not the time for this." Said Ranma.

"We have to make sure that they don't find us." Said Akane.

"I have an idea." Said Ukyo.

"Training journey?" asked Alex

"That's right." Said Ukyo.

"We are nothing to on a training journey to get away form the problem again." Said Ranma, "This isn't something that can fix it…"

That was when the door opened… it was Shou.

"Hey Shou!" said Momo.

"Hey, your dad's here." Said Shou, "A bunch of the girls are yelling at him. We figure he's going to sell you down the river again."

"He must have found out." Said Ranma.

That was when Shou saw the hair.

"Whoa… what's going on?" he asked.

"Long story." Said Momo.

"Can I have some of that hair, I want to make to a wig." He said.

Ranma face palmed, "Otakus…" he muttered.

"Who wants to beat him up this time?" asked Ukyo.

"I'm in the mood." Said Ran.

Ran got up to go fight Genma, who was still being yet at by the girls of the class.

"Look I don't' want to do this either, but Ranma has something I want." Said Genma.

"So you found out what the Dragon Whisker does." Said Ran.

"I guess he told you." Said Genma.

Ran nodded and she got into a fight stance.

"There's no way you can beat me Rainbow Crash." Said Genma.

Ran glared at Genma extremely harshly.

Back in the storage shed the other waited.

That was when they heard a yell, "Ranma I know you're in there! Come out and give me the Dragon Whisker!"

Shampoo got up.

"Shampoo handle him." Said Shampoo.

"Are you sure?" asked Ranma.

"Shampoo sure." Said Shampoo.

Shampoo took out her Chui from… hammer space… maybe… and went outside.

"Oh Shampoo! Would you please step aside and let me talk to Ranma." Said Happosai.

Shampoo glared harshly at Happosai.

"Only if you defeat shampoo." Said shampoo.

"Fine…" muttered Happosai.

That was when he finally realized something… Shampoo was still in her gym uniform.

"Oh…" said Happosai staring to drool a little.

And so a battle for the Dragon Whisker was just about to beginning… a cure for baldness or perhaps for Ranma if things don't end up well for him, the cause of baldness.

Next Time: The Dragon Whisker is of course stolen, but that's not the worse thing. If Ranma doesn't get back soon, he will run out hair! What will happen? Find out next time!


	91. Running Out of Time… And Hair

Chapter 91: Running Out of Time… And Hair

Ran glared at Genma, he crossed a line calling her by that name.

She ran towards Genma aimed for a close line. But Genma managed to catch her and flip her over.

"What?" asked Ran.

"What do you just think I just lay around all day?" asked Genma.

"Yes… you do… I've seen you." Muttered Ran.

"Well shows what you know, I am still a martial artist and I can defeat you with even trying." Mocked Genma.

However Ran managed to get up and ran away.

"What are you too scared?" asked Genma.

However Ran ran back using the Rainburst.

"Oh crap." Muttered Genma.

Ran proceed to deliver a punch that sent Genma flying.

Back with Shampoo and Happosai's fight.

Happosai flew towards Shampoo but Shampoo only hit him with her Chui.

However Happosai knew what to do.

"That hurt Shampoo!" he cried.

He started crying, but Shampoo wasn't an idiot and tried to whack him again but he fled.

"Oh too smart for that I see." said Happosai.

"Of course Shampoo too smart for that!" yelled Shampoo.

"Well you are Cologne granddaughter." Mumbled Happosai, "I should try something new with you."

He began to think of what to do, however he really wanted to grope Shampoo more than he wanted to fight.

"Oh Shampoo! I can't fight you!" yelled Happosai.

Shampoo kicked him away like he was nothing and of course he was sent flying.

"That was easy." Said Ranma.

"Shampoo no surprised. Said Shampoo.

That was when they heard a yell.

"Was that pops?" asked Ranma.

"It sounded like him." Said Shou.

"Remember he enemy right now." Said Shampoo.

"Remember, Dashie's fighting him." Said Momo.

"Oh… right…" said Ranma with a sweat drop.

Back with the fight, Ran managed to uppercut Genma, that he went flying into the air.

However Genma's trajectory he ended up where Ranma was hiding.

"Well… that was weird." Said Ranma.

"I'll show her next time." Muttered Genma getting up.

That was when he saw that he was where Ranma was.

"Ranma…" said Genma running towards his son.

However Ranma just kicked him in the face.

"What was that for?" asked Genma.

"I know what you're trying to do, you want the dragon whisker!" yelled Ranma.

Genma began to cry, "Do you honestly think I would do that?" asked Genma.

They all began to leave ignoring him.

"I was wondering, who's cooking dinner tonight?" asked Alex.

"It's my shift tonight." Said Ukyo.

"Oh, okay…" answered Alex.

"Hey Momo, want to head to Akihabara after school?" asked Shou.

"Sure." Responded Momo.

"Wait the Anime Club isn't meeting today?" asked Hikaru.

"No today is an off day." Said Shou.

"Oh, okay…" said Hikaru.

Genma muttered something then looked at Ranma's head and smirked. He ran towards Ranma and pulled out the dragon whisker then ran as fast as he could.

"I got the dragon whisker!" he gloated.

"Hey!" yelled Ranma as his hair began to grow once again.

However he was suddenly splashed with cold water, it was Cologne.

Ranma-Chan remember that it didn't work for woman so she had Belle cut the rest of the hair and helped her put into a ponytail.

"Look at this mess of hair…" sighed Cologne picking much of it up.

"I know…" mumbled Ranma-Chan.

"We have to get the dragon whisker back." Said Cologne, "Because if we don't you'll run out of hair forever your hair will keep growing until you run out of hair forever."

"What?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"Wait… hair doesn't work that way." Said Hikaru.

"But it's magic." Said Cologne.

"That shouldn't be an excuse." Muttered Hikaru.

"We have to get it back." Said Belle.

"Sorry." Said Momo.

"It's okay." Said Shou, "Give the bastard an extra kick for me."

After getting Ran (And convincing Hikaru that this was more important than school), they ran back to the Tendo Residence finding Genma figuring out how to cure his baldness using it.

Of course Ranma-Chan gave him a good kick to the face.

"What was that for!" yelled Genma.

"Give me back the Dragon Whisker!" yelled Ranma.

That was when Genma realizes something.

"I'll give you 10 yen to tell me how it works…" said Genma.

"Do you want Genma to be a girl forever?" asked Akane and the other girls came into the room.

"What?" asked Genma.

Cologne began to explain to Genma the horrible truth of the Dragon Whisker.

"Really? "asked Genma.

"Are you sure it's a good idea telling him?" asked Hikaru.

"Who knows, perhaps for once he'll act like an adult." Said Cologne.

Genma however splashed Ranma-Chan with, and rubbing his face in his hair.

"Oh I'm so jealous." Said Genma.

Ran punched him in the face.

"Thanks." Said Ranma splashing himself with Cold Water.

Hikaru used magic to grab the dragon whisker once again.

Belle cut off Ranma-Chan's hair and used the dragon whisker to once again put his hair into a pigtail.

"So I think we should go on a training journey." Said Ranma after splashing himself with hot water.

"Again…" added Momo.

They all got ready for it, expect for Fluttershy who once again opted out of going.

Rarity was packing on the other hand.

"Are you sure you want to go?" asked Fluttershy.

"How else can I defend Ranma's hair if I don't come with him?" asked Rarity.

"I know… but…" said Fluttershy.

She looked at all of the bags Rarity was bringing.

"They didn't tell me to pack light this time." Said Rarity.

Fluttershy sweat dropped at this response.

A little later everyone was ready to go.

Everyone couldn't help but to stare at Belle's pack.

"Did you being enough?" asked Ran.

"Oh, please last time I didn't bring enough." Said Belle.

They stared at her…

"Okay…" said Ranma with a sweat drop, "Let's go…"

That as when there was a smoke screen. And Ranma felt that something grabbed the dragon whisker again.

Ran managed to find some hot water and splashed herself, she quickly cleared the smoke, but the thief was gone.

"It was Happosai…" muttered Ranma, he splashed himself with cold water after Belle once again cut her hair.

"Twilight! Put that shield on me." Said Rainbow Dash, "I won't be able to catch him if he's human."

"Myself as well." Said Belle, "I think I'll be able to help more as unicorn."

"Okay…" sighed Hikaru, "But I have to come too… I have to be nearby for it effective"

"Whatever…" muttered Rainbow Dash.

Meanwhile Happosai had found the bun men and beat them up so he could know to make the baldness cure… as he was making the broth Rainbow Dash showed up and gave him a flying tackle

When he flew he let go of the Dragon Whisker which Ranma-Chan caught.

"All right!" said Ranma-Chan.

Happosai recovered quickly from the flying tackle and threw the oiling brother at Ranma-Chan, thankfully the dragon whisker was its rightful place.

However Genma tried to attack him from behind. But He tripped, he turned around and saw it was Rarity holding a gymnastics ribbon with magic.

"What are you doing here in public?" asked Genma.

"It's the invisibility shield." Said Twilight making herself known to Genma, "Remember whatever goes on here no one can see unless they enter the dome."

Genma muttered something his breath.

"All right!" cheered Ranma.

However he didn't Happosai appear behind him and chop off his pigtail.

Once again his hair grew out of control.

That was when Cologne arrived… to see Ranma go berserk.

"WHY YOU!" yelled Ranma.

Ranma began to tie things with his hair, what sort of thing, tires, garbage cans, cinder blocks, brick, even a park bench. Anything he could his hair on.

"You might need to change the setting on that shield." Said Cologne to Twilight.

"Yeah…" sighed Twilight.

She made it so no could see Ranma or what he was doing.

"Oh you think you beat us?" asked Happosai.

However did mange to hit Genma's head with a brick, knocking him out and then tying to a tree with his hair.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said "we"" said Happosai, "But I bet you can't catch me!"

That was when Ranma tied a bra to his hair and threw it to Happosai.

"Oh a B Cup." Said Happosai.

He started strangling Happosai with his hair.

"Oh you want hair so much! HERE'S SOME!" yelled Ranma.

Rarity was about to stop him from committing murder when suddenly not only did the hair stop grow but also most of it fell off.

"What?" asked Ranma.

Ranma began to freak out.

"Well… it looks like you ran out of hair." Said Happosai.

Ranma began to freak out.

"No… no… no…" freak out Ranma.

"Don't worry about it Ranma… it would have happened sooner or later…" said Genma.

"That's not helping!" yelled Ranma punching him away.

That was when Ranma remember the Dragon Whisker, and began to chaise down Happosai for it… however…

"I lost it!" cried Happosai.

"What?" asked Ranma who collapsed.

Cologne decided to check on something, she lightly pulled a lock of Ranma hair and didn't come out.

"It didn't come out." Said Cologne, "If he really ran out of hair then it would have easily come out."

"Then that means." Said Rarity.

"The dragon whisker lost its effect." Said Cologne.

"Hey! You heard that right…" said Rainbow Dash.

However Ranma was still in shock.

Rainbow Dash light kicked him in the head.

"What was that for!" yelled Ranma coming out of it.

"I guess I have to repeat myself…" said Cologne who once again explained things.

When Ranma heard he began to celebrate.

"Well of course would celebrate…" laughed Cologne.

"I can't help wonder what happened with the dragon whisker." Said Twilight.

Some time later the Cat Cafe, the Pork Bun Men were waiting for their order.

"Here you go!" said Shampoo who Cologne asked to come into work so she could handle what was going on with Ranma.

"Are you sure it was a good idea feeding it to them?" asked Diana.

"Shampoo get recipe from man in china but no tell them that freshness date run out." Said Shampoo with a wink.

Meanwhile at the Tendo Residence.

"Will you please stop it." Muttered Ranma as Rarity was staring at his hair.

"What?" asked Rarity, "I'm not think of new ideas of how to style your hair."

Ranma sighed… hopefully he'd be able to get Rarity off his back soon… he didn't need or want a fancy hair style…

At least he wasn't bald…

Well for the time being, baldness is hereditary after all.

That night in the skies above Nerima a fight was going on, a fight between Discord and another figure. This figure was an Alicorn, one larger than Luna but smaller than Celestia.

The mysterious Alicorn let loose a blast that not only harmed discord but also sent him plummeting to the ground.

"Discord, Discord, Discord…" said the mysterious Alicorn flying down to him, "When you created me did you really think that I would just follow you… that I wouldn't betray you?"

Discord glared at the mysterious Alicorn, "But…"

"But what? Just because you created me doesn't make me loyal." Said the mysterious Alicorn, "In fact it was you who made me traitorous in the first place."

The mysterious Alicorn let out a magic blast, however Discord managed to teleport away.

The Alicorn sighed, "If your going to be that way then fine… there's no one that can help you… because I doubt they will." She said.

"I'm sure they will help…" said Discord.

"You keep telling your self that." Muttered the Alicorn

There wasn't a response from Discord making the Alicorn smirk.

"This is my world now…" said the mysterious Alicorn, "You just sit back relax… things are going to get interesting."

At the Mahoukaze Mansion Seito felt it, the Shiro Taiyo began to pulse… he grabbed and held it and immediately knew one thing.

"What ever is causing it… it's not Discord…" he thought.

Dealing with Pork Bun Men and a cure for baldness was nothing with what they were going to face next…

A force that would bring the Element Bearers and Discord to face a common foe… a foe that would probably the most difficult thing they would ever face…

Next Time: Discord needs help... with what? Well his latest creation is not only betraying him but is also more powerful than him... What is his new creation and what is it's goals... find out next time!


	92. Enter Queen Cosmos

A/N Yay! 700 reviews! I'm so happy! Congrats to my good friend AshK1980... Enjoy the chapter...

Chapter 92: Enter Queen Cosmos

Discord his and kept quiet… for the first time he knew he made a mistake. The thing he created was going to through with his plans soon.

How should he go about it, appear in the house… then what…

"I need a drink." Muttered Discord.

He summoned a bottle of sake and proceed to drink the bottle.

It was going to be a long few days.

The next day at school Ranma walked into school wearing a ponytail.

That morning Rarity cornered him and styled her hair.

"Don't worry she'll give up soon." Said Akane.

"I know." Muttered Ranma.

"Hey! Looks like you hair is back to normal." Said Shou.

"Yeah." Said Ranma.

Seito was waiting at the school.

That was when he saw Hikaru had arrived.

"Twilight!" he called out.

Hikaru saw him and he ran towards her.

"What's wrong?" asked Hikaru.

"There's something I need to show you." Said Seito.

Seito led her to the side of the school and showed her the Shiro Taiyo.

She could also feel the pulses coming from it.

"There's something worse than discord nearby." Said Seito.

"What it is?" asked Hikaru.

"I don't know…" said Seito, "But I know that it's going to be dangerous…"

Else where the mysterious Alicorn watched many monitors.

"Humans are such horrible creates, laying waste to their world, destroying each other…" said the mysterious Alicorn, "Well they should know that this world is mine now… and I shall reshape it into what I want."

She created many little figures, those of the element bearers, as well as the four magic user of the Mahoukaze Clan from Tokyo, the rival brigade, Princess Luna, Discord, Cologne, Ranma, Akane, Shampoo, Ukyo, Ryoga and the rest of the rival brigade.

"These are the one I have to worry about the most or now…" said the mysterious Alicorn, "The ones that will stop my reign…"

Later that day during lunch, Ayame was talking to Cologne.

"So how is that daughter of yours doing?" asked Cologne.

"Fine…" sighed Ayame, "Still a little resentful of father but I think she's starting to get friendship…"

"Makes sense." Said Cologne.

That was when a Caucasian man with curly brown hair came into the restaurant.

"Hello and welcome to the cat café." Said Diana giving him a menu.

The man remand silent and red the menu.

Diana blinked and got a bad feeling.

After a few minutes and other costumers left leaving the man and Ayame as the only costumers, the man put down the menu.

"I'm ready to order… Princess." Said the man.

"You!" yelled Diana.

She knew it would be easier to unseal her powers than turn her self back to her true form.

Her hair turned ethereal and resembled the night sky.

The man merely smirked and snapped his fingers revealing he as Discord.

"I'm not here to fight." Said Discord, "Actually I need your help with something… I need you to send a message to 6 and your student…"

"Tell us what you need help with or we will not help you." Said Diana.

"I would mock you…" sighed Discord, "But even I know I messed up this time."

Diana paled…

"You're telling the truth…" whispered Diana.

"Can we really believe him?" asked Ayame.

"If Luna thinks that way." Said Cologne.

"Explain then…" said Diana.

"No." said Discord.

"Why?" asked Cologne.

"I would prefer to explain it to the ones who're supposed to stop me first." Said Discord.

"Fine…" muttered Diana.

During lunch the 6 and Seito got a text saying "Come to the cat café after school…"

"This must be about Shiro Taiyo." He thought.

That afternoon they got to the cat café.

"Are sure you want to come?" asked Hikaru.

Ranma, Akane, Shampoo and Ukyo were also there.

"Look… whatever is going on doesn't mean we can't help." Said Ranma.

"Okay." Said Hikaru.

They went into the café to see Discord sitting on the ceiling.

"Hello everyone!" said Discord.

He snapped her fingers and the doors closed behind them.

"Now…" said Discord.

That was when Diana whacked him with a magically powered stick.

"What was that for!" yelled Discord.

"If you really need our help! Then you can not scare them!" yelled Diana.

"Stop hitting me!" yelled Discord.

Discord came down and sighed.

"Help?" asked Hikaru.

"You need our help for something?" asked Ran.

"Why should we help you?" asked Belle.

Discord splashed the 6 with warm water.

"Didn't you say you'd explain when they got here?" asked Ayame.

"Oh yeah… I did say that didn't I?" asked Discord, "I'm not going to explain."

"What?" yelled Diana.

"Why explain when I can show you." Said Discord.

Discord snapped his claw and there was a bright flash of light.

They found themselves in what appeared to be a slightly faded filmstrip.

"Where did you take us!" demanded Rainbow Dash.

"Why a flashback of course!" said Discord.

He pointed to a version of himself that was part of the faded filmstrip.

They watched he snapped his claw and clones of the 6 ponies appear, all of them of coursed corrupted.

"You're running out ideas." Said Pinkie.

"I know that's why I wanted one last hurrah before I stopped doing this." Said Discord.

They watched as the flashback Discord snapped his claws once again. They saw a bright flash of light. All 6 clones disappeared. In their place stood an Alicorn. She was taller than Luna but Smaller than Celestia. Her mane was very long and had a slight curl to it, they were tat if the Alicorn wasn't grey the mane and tail would be rainbow colored. It's cutie mark was the Sonic Rainboom… which if the 6 did merge into a single being would more than likely be their c combined cutie mark since it did bind them together as friends.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun." Said Discord.

"So you created me." Said Alicorn.

"That's right!" said Discord, "You have the combined powers of the Mane 6, as well as the inverse of the elements… I don't think they're stand a chance again you."

"Okay, I'll do that." Said the Alicorn, "If you show me around this city."

"Of course my dear." Said Discord.

The scene changed to above Furinkan.

"This is Furinkan, it sort of fun to create Chaos… but…" said Discord.

That was when the Alicorn blasted Discord.

The two began to fight, they watched at the Alicorn began to trounce him. It ended with Discord hiding and the Alicorn proclaiming her plans to make things… interesting.

When it was all over they return to the café.

"And that's what happened." Said Discord.

There was an awkward silence they knew what Discord had done… but also something else about it.

"You created an angry, mean, lying traitorous Alicorn and you expected her to listen to you." Said Diana.

"Yes." Answered Discord.

"That was very stupid of you." Said Diana.

"Oh but you forgot greedy and depressed." Said Discord, "Then again now that I think about it was a pretty stupid idea…"

""Pretty stupid" That was a really stupid idea..." Said Rainbow Dash.

Discord splashed her with cold water.

"Look, she's going to come after you too." Said Discord.

"How do we even know he's not lying." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Because of this." Said Seito taking out Shiro Taiyo.

Both Ayame and Diana became concerned about the pulsing.

"Looks like your creation is far more dangerous than you are." Said Cologne.

"Don't you think I don't know that." Said Discord.

"Looks like we have to go through an enemy mine." Said Pinkie.

"A what?" asked Twilight.

"You know "The Enemy of My Enemy is my friend."" Said Pinkie.

"She's right." Muttered Discord he made himself into a Chibi big eyed version of himself, "Pretty, pretty please? I need your help."

"Fine…" muttered Twilight.

That was when there was a rumbling…

"Come out, come out where you are." Came a voice out.

"She's here…" muttered Discord.

Twilight decided the Invisibility shield would best for this one and applied out to outside the Cat Café. Both Diana and Ran changed to their pony forms knowing it would easier to fight.

They all went outside to find the Alicorn standing a strange crystal pillar that was poking though the street.

"Hello my mothers, it good to finally meet you." Said the Alicorn, "I am Queen Cosmos… which is the name I gave myself."

"Why aren't you using you the name I gave you…" said Discord.

There was an awkward silence.

"Oh right I wasn't able to name you." Said Discord.

This made everyone sweat drop.

"Yeah you forgot." Said Queen Cosmos.

"So I guess you're looking for a fight." Said Rainbow Dash.

"No… I'm not. I just came to say hi…" said Queen Cosmos, "And maybe see if you have questions about me."

"Why aren't you using Queen Galaxia?" asked Pinkie.

"Because Cosmos had a better ring to it… and I didn't want it to be blatant that I got the name from Sailor Moon." Said Queen Cosmos.

"I did mange to get some DNA when you sleeping a few nights ago…" said Discord, "I thought it would between that she knows what you know now…"

"You mean…" said Twilight.

"If you wanted to fight me… I know everyone's moves…" said Queen Cosmos.

"Really?" asked Ranma, "How about this!"

Ranma jumped to her and tried to use Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken. However Queen Cosmos blocked with her own.

"Did you forget Rainbow Dash knows the move." Said Queen Cosmos.

Ranma gritted his teeth.

"Like I just said I just stopped by to say hi…" said Queen Cosmos.

"Wait!" yelled Twilight, "What's your plan?"

"You really think I'm going to tell you…" said Queen Cosmos who teleported away.

Rarity began to examine the crystal, however it too vanished.

"Oh…" mumbled Rarity.

"Great…" muttered Ranma.

"So what do we do." Said Twilight.

"Find her hideout! And take her down!" yelled Pinkie.

"How do we do that?" asked Twilight.

"For we all know her base is on earth moon." Said Princess Luna.

"She has Rainbow Dash's speed, Applejack's strength, Pinkie's randomness, Fluttershy's stare and Twilight's magic… frankly we're out match." Said Discord.

"Why should we listen to you." Said Akane.

"Hey! She's probably going to do something to me." Muttered Discord, "For all we know is that she some sort of chest board playing chess master."

"That's what I would do if I became an evil super villain." Said Pinkie.

"That's not what I would do if I was a super villain." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Well I think it really depends on which personality traits are put to the forefront." Said Discord.

Princess Luna rolled her eyes, "You will need to have your elements of harmony on you at all times." She said, "We have no idea when she's going to strike again."

Queen Cosmos was in her chamber. She looked at the Ryoga piece.

"I need to wait until he comes." Said Queen Cosmos, "It won't be as fun with out him…"

After all she could always bring the rival brigade at any time, Ryoga was eternally lost.

That night at the Tendo Residence they told the others living there about what was going on.

"So that's what's going on." Finished Cologne.

"I have a question." Said Nabiki.

"Yes…" said Princess Luna.

"Why is Discord lying here for the time being?" she asked.

Discord was lying on a hammock on the deck.

"We need to keep an eye on him during this alliance." Said Princess Luna, "Unfortunately"

"What you don't want me to stay here?" asked Discord, "I'm at least a better roommate than those two."

He of course motioned over to Happosai and Genma.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean." Muttered Genma.

"Why I outta!" yelled Happosai.

Discord snapped his claw. A wash pan hit Happosai in the head while Genma began to scream.

"There's something in my pants!" he yelled.

He reached into his pants and pulled out a life lobster.

Discord looked to see no one care if he put a lobster in Genma's pants.

"What did he cross another line?" asked Discord.

"Yes…" answered Ranma, "Yesterday in fact."

"Oh…" answered Discord.

"Can you do it again?" asked Ranma.

Discord didn't answer, "Note to self… in order to create more chaos… don't go after him…"

Meanwhile at the Mahoukaze Mansion, Ayame and Seito were telling Aoi about Queen Cosmos.

"I see…" said Aoi.

"I made an alliance with him…" said Seito, "Was that the right thing to do."

"I don't blame you." Said Aoi, "The Enemy of my enemy is my friend is the old proverb."

"Remember it doesn't matter who defeats her, only that she is defeated." Said Ayame.

"Yeah…" agreed Seito.

"So what are you talking about?" asked Tsukiko coming into the room.

"Nothing." Answered all three.

Tsukiko began to pout and then leave, "Fine I don't need to know." She muttered.

"Is it best we don't tell her?" asked Seito.

"I doubt she's going to get involved…" said Aoi.

Unfortunately for Aoi, he was wrong, Queen Cosmos was going to drag her into it anyways. And so the battle of Queen Cosmos began… with them completely unaware of what her goals was… completely unaware that if they lost, the human race would to exist as they knew it…

Next Time: Queen Cosmos patiently waits for her next piece to arrive. What will happen when he does... Find out next time!


	93. The Pieces Come Together

A/N: I'm so happy, I almost didn't get this one up today, while writing the second half of the chapter, Word quit on me and I lost a good chunk of the chapter... thankfully I was able to rewrite and here it is...

Also, I used to feel weird about Shou being a fan of the Nostalgia Critic... I mean what were the chances of a Japanese Otaku being a fan... well... I was wrong and yes there is a joke about it...

Chapter 93: The Pieces Come Together

The morning after queen Cosmos showed up it was an awkward breakfast… why was it awkward…

Well Discord… he kept turning their food into sweets, really the only one who reacted well to it was Pinkie.

"Stop this now Discord." Muttered Princess Luna.

"What would be the fun in that?" Asked Discord.

"For one thing we can always sell you out to Queen Cosmos." Said Princess Luna.

Discord froze when she said that.

"Fine…" he muttered.

He snapped his claw and food became normal again.

"This is going to be boring." He muttered.

Meanwhile at the Mahoukaze mansion. Tsukiko started her morning training with her grandfather.

"This time before training…" said Aoi, "I have a question for you."

"So you're going to lecture me about your past." Muttered Tsukiko.

Aoi glared at her granddaughter.

Tsukiko ignored it however.

Aoi still didn't believe she would get involved… however he still need to know something.

"I was wondering, if something offered you power would you take it again?" asked Aoi.

"What?" asked Tsukiko.

"It was just question." Said Aoi.

"Of course not…" said Tsukiko, "I did learn my lesson last time… besides… Discord tricked me…"

"I see." Said Aoi.

Tsukiko blinked, she remembered what they did last night.

"I wonder what's going on…" she thought.

Meanwhile in Queen Cosmos' hidden location she looked at the figure of Tsukiko.

"So she's getting to me…" said Queen Cosmos, "But nowhere near to finding out what's going on…"

She looked at Ryoga's figure, "I really hope you arrive soon."

Later that day at school.

"Hey, Hikaru can barrow your notes for math?" asked Sayuri.

"Sure." Said Hikaru.

She reached into her bag and pulled out the notebook at the same time the Element of Magic Tiara fell out of her bag.

"What's that?" asked Sayuri.

"Nothing…" laughed Hikaru nervously.

"Was that a tiara?" asked Sayuri.

"Not at all." Lied Hikaru.

"Is it Momo's?" asked Sayuri.

Hikaru sighed, "It has to do with something weird." Said Hikaru.

"Makes sense." Mumbled Sayuri.

Meanwhile at the Cat Café, Discord was convinced to become a smaller version of himself as he didn't want to turn human.

"Oh come on! Do I have to be this size?" asked Discord.

"We don't you causing too much trouble." Said Cologne.

"Or do you want to turn to stone again?" asked Princess Luna.

Discords began to pout.

"Fine…" muttered Discord, "I'm only agreeing because I know what Queen Cosmos will do to me…"

That afternoon after school, Tsukiko began to leave.

"So going to the go home club?" asked a voice.

She turned to find Ryoko in her school uniform.

"Why are you bothering me today?" asked Tsukiko.

"Practice was canceled today, the coach has a cold…" Said Ryoko,

"I see." Said Tsukiko, "And yet no one else's did…"

Ryoko blinked, "What's wrong with you? You don't seem like your usual self." Said Ryoko.

"My family's keeping something from me…" said Tsukiko, "And I think the reason is that they think I'll betray them to whatever is going on…"

"What did you already betray them before?" asked Ryoko.

"I don't want to talk about it." Muttered Tsukiko.

"Just don't do." Said Ryoko.

"I have no idea what it is though…" said Tsukiko.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat." Said Ryoko.

"Okay…" said Tsukiko.

At a vacant lot that Chiyo used to feed the stray animals she saw Ryoga walk past it holding a map.

"Ryoga!" she called out.

Ryoga looked up, saw her and started blushing.

"Fluttershy…" said Ryoga, "I'm in Nerima, aren't I?"

"You are." She said.

Meanwhile… Queen Cosmos smirked.

"Now's my next move." She said.

She appeared at the vacant lot.

"So looks like you're here." she said to Ryoga.

Chiyo grabbed her phone and started texting…

Meanwhile at the Anime Club, Shou was going over a proposal.

"And that's why we should have a Nostalgia Critic Apparition day." Said Shou.

"No…" said Emi.

"What? Why?" asked Shou, "I mean he appeared in anime!"

"The reason why you want to do it because you finally have proof you're not his only fan in this country." Said Emi.

"Oh come on!" said Shou.

"He only reviewed, what? Three anime…" said Emi.

"I know he mentioned Usagi in his top 11 hottest animated women…" said Shou.

"That's not helping." Said Emi.

That was when Momo got the text.

"I have to go." Said Momo.

"Discord?" asked Megumi.

"Sort of…" said Momo.

Momo left and took out the element of harmony from her bag.

"I finally get to use this again." She squeed.

Meanwhile the others got the text, Twilight was studying the water, Ran was at track practice, Alex was at Soccer practice and Rarity was making a dress.

All of them got the text that read "Queen Cosmos has arrived at the vacant lot where I feed animals."

Back in the vacant lot…

"What's going on?" asked Ryoga.

"She another clone created by Discord." Said Chiyo.

"Oh I'm not just a clone, I'm a combined clone." Said Queen Cosmos.

Chiyo took out her element necklace and put it on. I a bright flash of pink light she was in her element form.

"So the element of Kindness." Said queen Cosmos, "We all know that your element's powers only allows for healing."

Chiyo froze when she said.

Queen Cosmos began to laugh, "You know… I've been looking for a consort." She said.

"What?" asked both Ryoga and Chiyo.

That was when Queen Cosmos used a spell on Ryoga. The magic covered Ryoga and when she was done Ryoga had a look in his eyes, as if he wasn't there.

"My queen…" he said.

He walked over to Queen Cosmos and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"No…" whispered Chiyo.

"He belongs to me now…" she said with an evil smirk.

In reality this was a gambit to see what Chiyo's powers really were. After all she couldn't just have the power to heal, she knew that each of the elements had an elemental powers, Hikaru had magic, Momo had water, Ran had lighting, Alex had plants and Belle had gems.

However if she was wrong, she still had Ryoga… after all she had inherited Fluttershy's love for him…

She knew the chances were high that her control would be broken, but she had planned on doing the same spell later…

After all Ryoga was one of the things she wanted…

"How dare you." Muttered Chiyo.

That was when winds whipped around Chiyo as she entered Stare Mode.

"Wind of course!" she thought.

Chiyo created a gust of window, which Queen Cosmos dodged.

"Ryoga, go fight her now!" ordered Queen Cosmos.

"Yes…" said the brainwashed Ryoga.

"No…" whispered Chiyo breaking out of Stare Mode.

"What did you do to Ryoga?" asked Momo showing up.

"So you're here!" said Queen Cosmos.

"That's right!" said Momo taking out the necklace.

"Laughter Element! Activate!" she yelled holding up the necklace into the air.

There was an awkward silence as she put it on, there was a bright flash of blue light and when it subsided Momo was in her element form.

"What was that?" asked Queen Cosmos.

"What? I can't have a transformation phrase?" asked Momo.

"Fair enough." Sighed Queen Cosmos.

"Pinkie…" said Chiyo.

"Don't worry I can stop him." Said Momo, she created a ball of water and threw it at Ryoga, which turned him into his piggy form.

"That's right, you create water." Muttered Queen Cosmos.

"That's right." Said Momo with a wink.

"However that doesn't mean you can stop me." Said Queen Cosmos.

That was when the other element bearers arrived.

"All right you're here!" cheered Momo.

"You look happy." Mumbled Ran.

"Of course she would be." Mumbled Alex.

They all knew that Pinkie really, really wanted to use her element again but she never got to chance to.

"We should put on our elements." Sighed Hikaru.

"All right!" said Ran.

All of them put on the elements and with bright flashes of light they had transformed into their element forms.

"That's interest." Said Queen Cosmos, "But you're still no match for me."

That wash when her horn began to glow and she created a ball of water. Her horn glowed again as the water began to steam.

She splashed Piggy Ryoga with this steaming ball turning him back him and still under her control.

"Hey! I thought we established I can control water." Said Momo.

"Pinkie, that was a spell to gather water that's in the air." Explained Twilight.

"Oh…" said Momo.

"That's right, and I can still do it." Queen Cosmos gloated.

She began to created another water ball this time bigger than before, she used another heating spell then used the water ball to splash them all turning them back into their pony forms.

"This much easier, after all your true forms can't use the elemental powers." Gloated Queen Cosmos, "Now Ryoga, attack them."

"Yes." Said Ryoga.

He used Bakusai Tenketsu on the ground created a large fissure and sending rocks at them.

Thankfully Rainbow Dash flew away to dodge.

"You're a nuisance either way… I should have known." Muttered Queen Cosmos.

Queen Cosmos created yet another water ball but this time didn't heat it up. And used it to splash Rainbow Dash turning her back into Ran, thankfully her element once again activated in air and she also thankfully landed on her feet thanks to her training.

"I fall form that high all of the time." Bragged Ran.

"I should have known." Muttered Queen Como, "Ryoga focus on her!"

"Yes." Said Ryoga, he ran towards Ran, trying to punch her but Ran caught it.

"Ryoga snap out of it." Said Ran.

Queen Cosmos turned her attention on the other 5.

"There's no way you can stop me now." She said, "Now what should I do with you?"

That was when she was hit by a magical blast. She turned to see it was Tsukiko and Ryoko, of course it was Tsukiko who sent the magic blast.

"So it's you too." Said Queen Cosmos.

"You're the threat that my family is hiding from me, aren't you?" asked Tsukiko.

"My how very perceptive of you." Said Queen Cosmos, "I am Tsukiko…"

Queen Cosmos scowled however, she had no intention of letting Tsukiko know yet and knowing Tsukiko, she would try to fight her to prove to her family that she face a threat like her…

"I think should leave now." She said.

She turned to Ryoga, her horn glowed and Ryoga passed out.

"After all if I defeat you now it will be too soon." Said Queen Cosmos.

Queen Cosmos teleported away.

"Hey! Ryoko." Said Ran running towards her, "What are you doing here?"

"We were just passing by." Said Ryoko, "by the way… what are you wearing?"

Ran laughed nervously due to her Magical Girl costume. She took out the element gem off her belt, and her clothes returned to normal and the gem returned to being a necklace.

"Their magical girls." Answered Tsukiko, "But they rarely use their powers…"

"Oh…" said Ryoko, "I bet Pinkie wants to use them all the time."

"I sure do!" said Pinkie.

That was when Ryoga began to wake up to find Fluttershy sitting near him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Queen Cosmos brainwashed you." Said Pinkie, "Which brings that brainwashed count to 2."

Ryoga sweat dropped.

"So what's going on?" asked Ryoko.

"We should explain at the cat café." Said Twilight who used a bottle of water to change her to her human form.

They went to the cat café, Diana saw the looks on their faces when they came in.

"Queen Cosmos?" she asked.

"Yeah." Sighed Alex.

"Queen Cosmos?" asked Ryoko.

That was when Discord regained his real size.

"Oh Tsukiko it's good to see you again." Said Discord.

Tsukiko shot a ball of magic at him, which Discord dispelled with a snap of his claw.

"Oh come now is that a way to say hello to an old friend." Said Discord.

"You're not a friend! Because of you I lost my position of heir of the clan and you almost turned me into a unicorn!" yelled Tsukiko.

"Okey, I will admit me coming here did make the sword activate, but you didn't read the fine print on the contract." Said Discord.

Tsukiko glared at Discord.

"Perhaps it would be best if you shrunk yourself again." Said Diana.

"You're probably right." Said Discord who shrunk himself down again.

"Yeah, I'm confused." Said Ryoko.

"Well I guess we should explain." Said Cologne.

They explained to the two about Discord creating Queen Cosmos and to Ryoko that Discord was the spirit of Chaos from the pony's native universe.

"Wow… you guys certainly live an interesting life." Laughed Ryoko.

"Yeah…" said Ran.

Tsukiko however looked at the tea they gave her.

"A threat larger than the threat that activated Shiro Taiyo." Whispered Tsukiko.

"Now please, keep it a secret." Said Diana, "After all if other found out about this."

"Hey, you know I can keep a secret." Said Ryoko with a wink, "I did keep it hidden that I knew all about how Rainbow Dash was the cause of the Sonic Rainboom."

Tsukiko however got up and began to leave.

"I can't make any promises." She said.

She walked out of the door as Ranma and Akane came through.

"What's going on?" asked Ranma.

"Queen Cosmos." Answered Hikaru.

"I see." Mumble Ranma.

"IT looks like she's going to do something desperate." Sighed Ryoko.

"Keep on eye on here." Said cologne.

"It's already my job." Said Ryoko.

Meanwhile Queen Cosmos looked at her figures.

"So it looks like Tsukiko wants to play." Laughed Queen Cosmos, "Looks I should let her… after all how else are the other three going to find out?"

And so one of Queen Cosmos' goals was revealed, but what were the rest, only time would tell when they would be revealed…

Next Time: Tsukiko wants to prove that she can defeat Queen Cosmos and ropes in the other members of the Rival Brigade. Will they be able to defeat them on their own, or will they fail? Probably fail...


	94. Queen Cosmos VS The Rival Brigade

Chapter 94: Queen Cosmos VS. The Rival Brigade

Ryoga looked up at the night sky. He had no memories being controlled by Queen Cosmos.

"Are you okay?" asked Fluttershy.

"I'm fine." Said Ryoga.

Fluttershy looked at him.

"What do you think will happen?" asked Fluttershy.

"I don't know." Said Ryoga, "But I don't like what's going on."

The next day at the café where the Rival Brigade often met…

"And that's what we have to do…" said Tsukiko.

"What? Ate you nuts?" asked Ryoko, "We both saw her power!"

"Who's queen Cosmos?" asked Miki.

"Fine… I'll back track." Mumbled Tsukiko.

Tsukiko began to explain about Queen Cosmos and how her family was in on it.

"So you want us to fight her." Said Miki.

"That's' right! Then I can show my family that I'm not a traitor." Said Tsukiko.

"This is going to end badly." Mumbled Miki.

"Not unless we work together." Said Tsukiko.

"Azusa agrees with Miki and Ryoko." Said Azusa.

"Wow I'm surprised." Said Ryoko.

"Azusa can use Miki as a gauge to see if it is bad." Said Azusa.

"Makes sense." Said Ryoko.

"I will help you." Said Kodachi, "After all this is probably like that American show about that dog. This so called Goddess is a fake."

"Seriously?" asked Ryoko.

"All right! Let's do it! Let's prove to my family that I won't betray them to her!" cheered Tsukiko.

"And prove she's a fake." Said Kodachi.

Should we help them?" asked Azusa.

"Make sure they don't get killed." Said Ryoko.

"I can't believe how much denial Kodachi is in." mumbled Miki.

Meanwhile Queen Cosmos looked at the Rival Brigade figures.

"I should mess with them for a bit." Said Queen Cosmos, "After all I do need that sample…"

At the Tendo Residence, Discord decided to stay home…

He was paid to help cheat in a game of go between Soun and Genma, while he was pretending to watch a game show.

"What's that over there!" yelled Genma to Soun.

Soun looked where he was pointing, Discord snapped his claw, which was a flying cow then he switched the board around.

Soun looked at he board, "Well what's that over there!", once again Discord snapped his claw as a bunch of birds started dancing the cancan.

"Are you playing both sides?" asked Nabiki walking into the room.

"I don't know what you mean…" replied Discord.

Up in Twilight and Applejack's bedroom, Twilight searched something.

"Did you lose something?" asked Applejack.

"My Journal." Sighed Twilight.

"You mean the one you write about humans?" asked Applejack.

"Yeah, I even used a spell to find it but it didn't work." Said Twilight.

"You'll find it soon." Said Applejack.

"I hope so." Sighed Twilight.

Meanwhile in the dojo, Princess Luna was training Seito in using an illusion spell.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to learn this now?" asked Seito.

"I do not know why, but I feel that will help you with your fight with Queen Cosmos." Answered Princess Luna.

"If you say so." Said Seito.

He continued the training…

Meanwhile in a nearby park, the Rival Brigade began their search for Queen Cosmos.

"All right this is the perfect place to look." Said Tsukiko.

"How do you know." Said Ryoko.

"Just a hunch…" said Tsukiko brushing her hair back.

"A hunch" sighed Ryoko.

"So how do we prove she's a fake goddess?" asked Kodachi.

Ryoko sighed, "I need to sit down." She said.

She walked over to a bench to sit down, that was when a woman walked over to sit down next to her.

"I take it those are your fiends." Said the woman.

"Yeah..." sighed Ryoko.

"They're don't' seem like your type…" said the woman, "Don't you ever get sick of them."

"They're only my friends to teach one of a lesson on friendship…" sighed Ryoko, "It's heard to explain."

"You don't need to tell me twice Ryoko." the woman's tone had changed to a menacing one.

Ryoko began to sweat, she stared at the woman who suddenly turned into Queen Cosmos.

Queen Cosmos shot a beam at her, but Ryoko dodged it.

"I'm not called the Speed Demon for nothing." Bragged Ryoko.

"I know." Said queen Cosmos, "I'm going to give you 10 second to call your friends over… before I try to make you my puppet again."

That was when a beam was shot at Queen Cosmos, which Queen Cosmos teleported away from. Queen Cosmos sweat dropped when she saw the others all staring at her.

"Seriously, they were right there… you didn't need to make that threat." Muttered Ryoko.

"I can see that." Muttered Queen Cosmos.

"What is a nice costume." Said Kodachi, "But you are not a god."

"Oh really?" asked Queen Cosmos.

That was when Queen Cosmos' horn glowed and suddenly a crystal dome covered the area.

"Nothing can get in the way of our fight now." Said queen Cosmos.

"We'll see about that." Said Ryoko who had her phone out, however she froze.

"What? No bars?" asked Queen Cosmos.

The other 4 pulled out their cell phones.

"She's right…" said Miki.

"Azusa doesn't have a signal either." said Azusa.

Kodachi put her phone away, removed the dress she was wearing revealing a leotard and took out her ribbon.

"It's all smoke and mirrors." Said Kodachi, "There's no way that so called god can defeat me!"

She began to laugh… however Queen Cosmos sent out a beam that electrocuted Kodachi.

"Can't blame her." Said Ryoko.

"What are we going to do?" asked Miki.

"We have to fight her!" said Tsukiko.

"Of course we would…" sighed Azusa.

Miki took out a soccer ball from somewhere and wheels came out of Azusa's shoes.

"There's nothing you can do to defeat me. It's all worthless." Said Queen Cosmos.

"No it's not! I will defeat you and prove to my family and brother that I am loyal and powerful!" yelled Tsukiko.

"Let's see you try." Mocked Queen Cosmos.

In the Tendo Dojo, Seito sneezed.

"Is something the matter?" asked Princess Luna.

"No I'm fine." Sighed Seito.

"There's something I need to tell you." Said Princess Luna.

"That my sister found out… I know." Said Seito.

"So what did she do?" asked Princess Luna.

(Flashback)

During dinner… Tsukiko wasn't the only one there.

"Where's Tsukiko?" asked Ayame.

That was when Tsukiko opened the door and yelled out "I know about Queen Cosmos!"

Ayame, Seito and Aoi were silent.

"I know that you didn't tell me was because you thought I would betray you!" yelled Tsukiko, "Me and my friends are going to defeat Queen Cosmos before those 6 can!"

She then slammed the door closed.

"Um… Tsukiko… would you like dinner?" asked Tsukiko's father.

That was when piece of paper appeared.

"Please send it to my room… I kind of had a thing going… Tsukiko…" read her father with a sweat drop.

Ayame on the other hand stared at her father, "What did you say to her?" asked Ayame.

"Nothing… nothing at all." Said Aoi.

Seito sighed…

(End of Flashback)

"Mom's pretty angry with grandpa." Sighed Seito, "Do you think she's really going to fight her?"

"I do not think your sister is that rash." Said Princess Luna.

Meanwhile in the domed area of the park, the fight was getting under way.

Miki kicked her soccer ball at Queen Cosmos, however she dodged, only for it hit against the wall and hit Queen Cosmos on the rebound.

"That was a lucky shot!" yelled Queen Cosmos.

"If you say so!" said Miki.

Queen Cosmos aimed an attack at Azusa and Ryoko who were standing there, however Tsukiko blocked the attack with a shield.

"Can't you attack her!" yelled Tsukiko.

"We're close range fighters." Said both Ryoko and Azusa.

"That's pathetic." Mocked Queen Cosmos, "But I should give you something to do."

That was when Kodachi got up.

"Oh yeah… you can brainwash people." Said Ryoko.

"That's right." Snickered Queen Cosmos.

Kodachi began to spin her ribbon.

"Fight those two! I'll handle the long range fighters." Said Queen Cosmos.

"Yes my queen." Said Kodachi in a trance.

Kodachi attack Ryoko who dodged.

"You have no qualms about hurting Kodachi?" asked Ryoko.

"No way!" said Azusa, "Remember that time she baked us cookies."

(Flashback)

"I made everyone cookies." Said Kodachi.

"Oh wow! They look delicious!" said Miki.

"Thank you." Said Azusa.

Both of them ate and passed out.

"Why didn't you eat them?" asked Kodachi looking at the other two.

"I know about your reputation of poisonings." Said Ryoko.

"We go to the same school…" mumbled Tsukiko, "Everyone knows about you sneaking in poison."

(End of Flashback)

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Said Ryoko.

Both of them dodged another ribbon attack.

"Let's just hope that's all she has on her." Said Ryoko.

Azusa paled, "You don't mean."

"She doesn't have a reputations for poisoning people for nothing." Said Ryoko.

With the Queen Cosmos fight…

"I have an idea!" said Tsukiko, "Kick your ball."

"All right!" said Miki.

Miki kicked it and Tsukiko coated the ball in her magic.

"Locked on." Said Tsukiko.

That was when queen Cosmos moved out of the way but the ball moved directions.

"You really think that would that?" asked Tsukiko.

"That won't work in the end." Said Queen Cosmos.

Queen Cosmos just pooped the ball.

"Crud…" mumbled Miki.

"Miki, join them in fight Kodachi…" said Tsukiko, "I know you want revenge for that cookie incident."

Miki nodded and ran towards that fight.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Tsukiko with her hands glowing.

"This." Said Queen Cosmos.

Queen Cosmos began to pull Tsukiko's hair.

"What the hell!" yelled Tsukiko.

Miki meanwhile kicked Kodachi in the back making both Ryoko and Azusa sweat drop.

"Why did you do that?" asked Azusa.

"Cookies!" yelled Miki.

The two high fived.

"I guess I didn't eat them so I don't understand." Sighed Ryoko.

That was when Kodachi took out a bag.

"Uh-oh…" said Azusa.

She tossed it into the air then sliced with her ribbon spilling out a powder.

"Don't breathe it in." said Ryoko.

But it was too late as all of them, including Kodachi fell over, paralyzed.

Meanwhile Queen Cosmos stopped the hair pulling.

"That was dirty!" yelled Tsukiko.

"And…" said Queen Cosmos.

Before Tsukiko could attack, Queen Cosmos sent out a beam that knocked away Tsukiko.

"You know what, I'm done…" said Queen Cosmos, "I'll see you another time…"

Queen Cosmos teleported away and the dome disappeared.

Tsukiko could barely moved but she was in better shape than the others. She went over to Kodachi's discarded clothes and got out her phone.

"You're seriously using her phone?" asked Ryoko.

"I don't have my rival on speed dial." Sighed Tsukiko.

Meanwhile in Rarity's dress making shop, her cell phone rang.

"Hello this is Belle Perle, how may I help you." Answered Rarity.

"I don't know you very well but can you send help." Said Tsukiko on the other end.

"Wait what?" asked Rarity.

"Park… send help… please…" said Tsukiko that was when the line went dead.

Tsukiko hung up the phone then fell to the ground.

"Whatever she did… I'm so much pain…" muttered Tsukiko.

At the dress making shop, Rarity sighed, she didn't know what to make of it, but did know that it was probably bad. She turned into her human form and went down stairs.

"What wrong?" asked Shampoo.

"I just this weird call from Tsukiko." Said Rarity.

"Knowing her she went after Cosmos." Said Cologne, "Shampoo go help her… it slow right now so I think you can do it."

Both of them went to the park and found all five of them on the ground.

"Finally..." muttered Tsukiko.

They called the Tendos, not too long, Hikaru, Seito and Diana all arrived to help carry them.

When they got back to the Cat Café, Diana healed Tsukiko.

"Since it was magical, I was able to cure it." Said Diana.

"Yeah…" said Tsukiko.

"That was really bad." Said Seito.

"I don't to hear it now." Muttered Tsukiko, "How the cure?"

"It's just Kodachi's paresis powder…" said Cologne, "I know how the cure that easily."

"I'm going to tell your grandfather about this." Said Diana.

"Great, just what I need." Muttered Tsukiko.

"That is not what I meant." Said Diana, "I meant about the call…"

Tsukiko blinked, "Yeah, yeah…" she said, "Whatever…"

"I still don't get something." Said Hikaru, "Why did she pull your hair."

"Don't ask me." Mumbled Tsukiko.

Meanwhile in Queen Cosmos' palace, she was looking at a strand of Tsukiko's hair.

"Perfect." She said, "just the thing that I needed."

Tsukiko's plans were no where complete, but she was one step closer to her goal… now that she had a strand of Tsukiko's hair… or rather a stand of hair from someone of the Mahoukaze Clan…

Next Time: Queen Cosmos does the next step in her, what is it? Messing with the mane 6's curse... how so? Find out next time!


	95. No Water Needed

Chapter 95: No Water Needed

It was just a normal morning at the Tendo Residence. Well almost, with the spirit of chaos and disharmony living with them it would be well… more chaotic than usual.

"DISCORD!" yelled Princess Luna, "PUT THE FURNITURE BACK IN PLACE!"

Discord had put all of the house's furniture on the ceiling.

"What's the fun in that?" asked Discord.

"Excuse me." Said Kasumi, "Can you please put them back?"

Discord glared at her, however for some reason why listened.

"Fine." He muttered.

"Well that's Kasumi for you." said Akane with a sweat drop.

"No kidding." Said Rainbow Dash.

After breakfast of course they got changed and went to school.

However during lunch Shou and Seito had lunch on the roof.

"So what's going on exactly?" asked Shou.

Seito began to explain to him about Queen Cosmos.

"Oh man…" said Shou, "Only you guys can get involved with that."

"I know…" said Seito.

"So what do you think her goal is." Said Shou.

"No clue." Said Seito, "Well other than world domination."

"She has their memories right." Said Shou.

"Yeah why?" asked Seito.

"Combine Twilight's intelligence with Pinkie's genre savviness, then you have the finest chess mater." Said Shou.

At Cosmos' palace she was analyzing Tsukiko's hair.

"Even it's her hair, it still going to take a while to analyze." Muttered Queen Cosmos.

Perhaps it would be time for her insurance plan…

Later that afternoon, Hikaru was walking to the Tendo residence alone. The others had either a club or a job to go to (Including Ranma who still that gambling debt) also Akane was asked to help out the softball team that day. Although Chiyo just had a hobby… but that sort of counted as a job.

"Going home alone… oh well, at least you're alone… it's better this way."

Hikaru turned around and saw Queen Cosmos.

She put on the tiara and turned to her magical girl form.

"I know that gives you a boost of magic, but will that work?" asked Queen Cosmos.

Queen Cosmos sent out a magic bolt, but she created a shield as she texted the others.

Queen Cosmos continued sending the bolts.

"I should wait until the other 5 arrive." Said queen Cosmos.

Meanwhile the others had gotten the message and started heading to the location.

Hikaru stood strong while Queen Cosmos continued to send a barrage at the shield.

Thankfully when it shattered Ran, Alex and Momo had arrived, all three of them were in their magical girl forms, so Ran set out a lightning bolt at her.

"That was nothing." Mocked Queen Cosmos.

That was when Momo uses her water powers to splash her.

"Shock her again now!" yelled Momo, "Water conducts electricity!"

Ran tried the lightening attack again but it didn't work.

"But I thought water conducts electricity!" said Momo.

"The way it works for Pikachu isn't the way it works in real life." Said Queen Cosmos.

"Oh…" mumbled Momo.

That was when Belle and Chiyo both arrived, of course in the Magical Girl forms.

"So you've all arrive." Said Queen Cosmos with a smirk.

"Perhaps it would be best to toy with them a for a bit." She thought.

That was when she shot a beam of magic at Belle and Chiyo but Hikaru blocked it.

"I'm not done yet." Mocked Queen Cosmos.

She teleported away.

"Where did she go?" asked Ran.

"I don't know…" said Hikaru.

That was when there was a huge explosion that went them flying.

"IS everyone okay?" asked Chiyo.

The other five all nodded.

"Great… she can blow things up…" muttered Belle as she got up.

"That I can." Said Queen Cosmos appearing behind her.

Belle began to sweat.

That was when she was hit by leaves from Alex.

She tried to send a magic bolt at her, however Hikaru encompassed Queen Cosmos in a dome.

"This work." Said queen Cosmos.

Queen Cosmos began to use magic on the dome, which slowly began to give way.

"All right! I think we should charge up attack when gets free!" said Momo.

"What?" asked Alex.

"Let's just do it…" sighed Ran.

With exception of Chiyo, the other four began to channel their elemental energy, when Queen Cosmos broke free a large explosion engulfed her.

However she had no damage.

"You honestly thought it would work?" asked Queen Cosmos.

"Got any more ideas?" asked Ran.

"I'll come up with something." Said Hikaru.

"Better come up with one soon." Said Ran.

Queen Cosmos looked at the 6… "Perhaps its time…" thought Queen Cosmos.

Queen Cosmos looked at Hikaru and smirked.

That was when she shot a magic bolt at Hikaru.

However Ran pushed her out of the way and took the bolt.

"Dashie! NO!" yelled Momo.

"Oh no…" whispered Chiyo.

However… Ran looked at herself.

"I'm fine." She said, she turned to Queen Cosmos, "What was that for, that didn't do anything!"

"It did, you just haven't felt the effects yet." Said Queen Cosmos.

"What?" asked Ran.

That was when Queen Cosmos shot the same beam at Chiyo.

"You hurt?" asked Alex.

"No… I'm fine." Said Chiyo.

"Why you!" yelled Ran.

She ran towards Queen Cosmos, however Queen Cosmos pushed her back.

"You already had your turn." She mocked, "Give someone else a try."

She then shot the beam at Belle.

"Hey! I don't know what you're doing but I don't' like it!" yelled Momo.

That was when Queen Cosmos shot the beam at Momo.

"Hey!" yelled Momo.

"I'm going to ignore you now." Mocked Queen Cosmos.

That was when Alex sent out sharp leaves her, but it did nothing and Queen Cosmos shot the same beat at her.

"Was that supposed to do something?" mocked Queen Cosmos.

Queen Cosmos looked at the last one there, which was of course Hikaru.

"Are you going to put up a shield or no… because that's getting a little old." Mocked Queen Cosmos.

Hikaru gritted her teeth, that was when Queen Cosmos sent out the beam at her, before Hikaru could react it hit.

"Well it looks like my spell hit, I should leave even if I want to see the looks on your faces when the first one happens." Said Queen Cosmos.

Queen Cosmos teleported away.

"What does she mean by that?" asked Ran.

"I hope she didn't turn us into boys, because that would be weird." Said Momo.

"She's probably just messing with out heads." sighed Hikaru.

That was when suddenly Hikaru turns back to Twilight without water.

"What?" asked Twilight.

"What just happened?" asked Alex.

"I don't know." Said Twilight.

That was when Chiyo suddenly turned back into Fluttershy.

"I think I know what happened." Said Twilight.

Twilight set up the invisible barrier and they all walked home, during the time it took, Alex turned back to Applejack, Ran turned back into Rainbow Dash and Twilight turned into Hikaru all with out water…

And when Twilight turned into Hikaru it did disturb the shield and she had to reapply it…

When they got back to the Tendo House… they knew they had to test one thing…

Hikaru splashed herself with hot water in the bathroom and she did turned back to be being Twilight.

She went to the Common Room.

"So is water still the trigger?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"It is…" sighed Twilight, "Did somepony call Luna?"

"I did." Said Momo.

That was when they heard laughter and Discord appeared.

"I heard everything! This is rich! So, so rich." Mocked Discord.

"We you listening on us the whole time?" asked Applejack.

"Yes, mostly because creating distraction for the game got boring quickly." Mumbled Discord, "I guess you figure out what this means don't you?"

"What do you mean?" asked Twilight.

"Oh, you haven't, I'll just wait for dear old Luna to show up… then again I can't wait." Said Discord.

He snapped his claw and Diana appeared.

"Discord!" yelled Diana then she realized what he did, "Oh… never mind…"

Discoed snapped his claw, a screen and a slide projector appeared, he was also wearing a business suit and had a pointer.

He turned the projector and show drawing of the six of them in human form charging up the laments of Harmony against Queen Cosmos.

"You see in order to use the full power of the Elements of Harmony you need to concrete." Said Discord.

He snapped his picture to Chiyo turning back to Fluttershy.

"IF one of you changes during this time…" said Discord.

He snapped his claw again showing a drawing of them running away from Queen Cosmos.

"Then the elements won't work and my darling baby girl can attack you." Said Discord.

"Wait then you mean?" asked Twilight.

"Chances are very low that you can even use the elements against her." Said Discord.

There was a silence in the room as it sunk in.

"I think we should wear the elements of Harmony at all times." Said Belle.

"Really, why?" asked Twilight.

"So we won't be naked as humans." Said Belle.

"Really?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"That's not my reason." Said Belle.

That was when Twilight suddenly turned into Hikaru… she wasn't wearing the Element of Magic so she was naked. That was when Happosai showed up and started hugging her.

"Oh twilight you're not that big but you're better than flatly." Said Happosai.

"I get you point now…" mumbled Rainbow Dash.

"Get off me!" yelled Hikaru using magic to rip off Happosai.

"Twilight Sparkle." Said Diana, "I believe it is best that none of you leave the house while this has befallen you."

"I understand." Said Hikaru.

"She means you can't go to school." Said Discord.

"I know." sighed Hikaru, "But they can always gibe me homework… that will help me pass the time."

That was when Hikaru realized something, "Wait, can't you fix it?" she asked Discord.

"Two things: Why would I want you?" asked Discord.

This made everyone sweat drop.

"And I can't." said Discord.

"How would you know?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Cosmos is my creation and she knows how to block my powers." Said Discord.

"You're lying." Muttered Hikaru.

"At least come up with a better one." Said Belle.

"Yeah…" agreed Applejack.

Discord could only sweat drop at that…

Though it was the truth, Queen Cosmos did find a way to block Discord's abilities.

Of course none of them would believe it…

That night when everyone came they explained what happened.

"Oh my…" said Kasumi.

"Seriously?" asked Nabiki.

"She won't do that to me? Will she?" asked Genma.

"I doubt she would…" said Ukyo.

"She probably likes you." Said Ran.

"So have you figured out her plan yet?" asked Ranma.

"No…" the six said.

"Hey! Does that mean we can miss school too?" asked Scootaloo.

"No…" said Twilight.

"Oh…" the three said.

"WE still do not what Queen Cosmos' plan is." Said Princess Luna, "However, the fact that she took this precaution means she is very close…"

That night, Rainbow Dash was having trouble sleeping, everything she had gotten comfortable, her body would shift.

She sat up as her body shifted again.

She looked at Momo who was sleeping peacefully.

"I should get something to drink." She muttered, she grabbed her element of Harmony so she wouldn't be naked (even if Happosai wouldn't bother her, it was better to have protection)

She found Hikaru in the common room analyzing the Jusenkyo Water, with several glasses of water next to her.

Hikaru stopped and looked at Ran.

"Hey…" she said.

"Can I have one?" Said Ran.

"Sure." Responded Hikaru, "I need a break anyways…"

Ran drank on of the glasses of water.

"Any closer to a cure?" asked Ran.

"No yet." Sighed Hikaru.

Ran sighed…

"Don't worry I will find one." Said Hikaru.

"I know." Said Ran, "Do you think we can beat her."

"We just have to come up with a plan." Said Hikaru, "I know I'll be able to come up with one…"

Ran laughed, "If you say so…" she said.

Meanwhile, Queen Cosmos examined the hair… that was when she found what she was looking for.

"There we go… I found the connection." She said to herself, "Now I can do it… it will still be difficult… I know use them as the prototype… after all they will be easy."

She teleported out of her chamber, to above the Mahoukaze Clan's Mansion, her horn began to glow as four balls of light were created, the fours balls of light went into the mansion below.

"Now… the prototype process will being… and my plan is one step closer…" laughed queen Cosmos.

Indeed Queen Cosmos plan for world conquest was one step closer… but no one would know what it was until morning…

Next Time: Queen Cosmos plan beings... what did she do to the Furinkan based members of the Mahoukaze Clan? Are her goals to do it to the rest of the world? What Pinkie mean "No one likes that story"? Find out next time!


	96. The Transformation Clinic

Chapter 96: The Transformation Clinic

It was a quiet day at in Furinkan… that was until terrified screams filled the air around the Mahoukaze Mansion…

At the Tendo Rescinded it was breakfast.

"Where Happosai?" asked Momo.

"Probably doing a panty raid." Muttered Ranma.

However Happosai had another plan.

"If you take off that gem on her bow then she'll be naked." Thought Happosai to himself.

Happosai began to sneak to Momo that was when she transformed back to being Pinkie and Happosai stopped.

"All right, wait until the next change…" he thought.

After a few minutes she turned back into Momo.

"All right! Now!" he almost yelled.

However that was when he caught on a fishing line… and pulled up by Discord.

"Look what I caught." Said Discord holding up Happosai.

"Hey! Put me down!" yelled Happosai.

Of course everyone at the table ignore the two.

That was when the phone rang.

"Who's calling this early?" asked Soun.

Kasumi got up to get it.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hello Kasumi, this is Ayame Mahoukaze, is Luna there?" came Ayame's voice on the other end.

"I'll go get her." Said Kasumi.

Kasumi went into the living room.

"It's for Luna. It's Ayame." Said Kasumi.

"I see." Said Princess Luna getting up to answer the phone.

"Look!" said Discord motioning over to the hooked Happosai

"We know!" yelled Ran.

Discord mumbled something under his breath.

"Put me down or else!" yelled Happosai taking out a Happo Fire Burst.

Discord teleported him to the sky, they heard the explosion but ignored it, after all it was Happosai.

That was when Princess Luna came into the room with a look on her face.

"There's an Emergency at the Mahoukaze, I have to go help out." Said Princess Luna.

She left the room so could change.

"Do you think it has to with Queen Cosmos?" asked Fluttershy.

"Maybe…" sighed Ryoga.

That morning at school, the teacher was doing roll call when he noticed who were missing.

While the others weren't important the fact that Hikaru was missing meant something…

Mostly because Hikaru was the one who always was chosen to answer questions first they had to put more work into their studies for the day.

However Shou felt it meant something else.

"They couldn't have gone back to Equestria, could they?" he thought.

He decided to ask Seito about it, however since he was in another class… he didn't know he was absent that day as well.

After dining this out he decided to ask Ranma.

"Hey Ranma…" said Shou, "I was wondering about Momo and the others… are they sick or did they move?"

"Oh they're sick." Said Ranma nervously, "Don't worry they're back soon…"

"Good." Said Shou, "I was hopping Pinkie didn't leave with out telling me."

"Have you tried texting her?" asked Ranma.

"I didn't think of that." Said Shou with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile at the Tendo Residence, Momo was read Manga when she got the text, she looked at her phone and it was from Shou.

Momo responded with the truth about the curse being messed with.

"Who was it?" asked Rarity.

"Shou… he wanted to know if we moved or not." Said Momo who shifted to being Pinkie.

Hikaru however was pacing.

"Come down Twi… pacing won't do any good." Said Ran.

"I know…" mumbled Hikaru, "But Luna isn't back yet."

"She'll contact us when she needs to. Don't worry." Said Applejack.

"I know but…" said Hikaru as she sifted into Twilight.

That was when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked.

"I mange dot help calms Tsukiko enough." Said Princess Luna's voice on the other end, "You need to see what happened…"

"Okay, should all of us come?" asked Twilight.

"We will need to talk about what's going on, so yes." Responded Princess Luna on the other end.

"We'll be there as soon as possible." Said Twilight.

Twilight hung up her phone.

"What's going on?" asked Chiyo.

"I don't know yet." Said Twilight, "But I think it had to with Queen Cosmos."

"Are you sure it's good idea to just walk there." Said Applejack.

"Well I can teleport us there." Said Twilight, "But it will hurt…"

"Let's just walk…" said Rainbow Dash.

Twilight put up the invisibility shield and they ran towards the Mahoukaze mansion. Thankfully Hana and Diana were waiting out side of them, Hikaru (who had thankfully changed only once on the way) removed the shield.

"What's wrong?" asked Hikaru.

"It is best if you see on your own." Said Diana.

The two led them to the living room and they couldn't help but to gape at what they saw.

"Did Queen Cosmos do this?" asked Hikaru.

"It appears so." Said Diana.

"Will you stop staring at us!" yelled Tsukiko who was now a unicorn…

That's right, Queen Cosmos did indeed turn her into a unicorn.

She turned Seito, Ayame and Aoi into unicorns as well.

"What happened?" asked Twilight.

"We woke up this way." Said Seito who was a light blue color with a star and with a sword as his cutie mark.

"Why did this have to happen to me!" cried Tsukiko who was the same color she was when Discord almost turned into her a unicorn, and her cutie mark was a sparkling moon.

"Tsukiko! Can ' you see you're not that the only one!" yelled Aoi who was a blue-green color with a blue star as his cutie mark.

"Father, please don't take it out on her." Said Ayame who was a blue-violet with a star and an iris as her cutie mark.

That was when Ayame's husband came in with snacks.

"We do not when it happened or why…" said Diana, "But we do know who did it…"

"Of course you do, isn't it obvious!" came a voice.

That was when Queen Cosmos magically appeared.

"I guess I should explain my plan…" said Queen Cosmos, "But I guess I should wait until school is out. After all it would be a pain for a bunch of students to suddenly disappear. SO I brought the Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya!"

She held up the DVD of Said Movie.

"I know it's a bad time. But it is a good way to kill time." Said Pinkie.

"I'm not watching that crap!" yelled Tsukiko.

Queen Cosmos magically shut all doors and kept them locked.

"You're watching it." Said Queen Cosmos.

"Do you have minions?" asked Diana.

"I don't right now… but I will someday." Said Queen Cosmos.

"Then are you sure you just didn't want to watch this move alone?" asked Diana.

"What would make you think that?" asked Queen Cosmos," Of course not."

It was a lie, but it was an obvious lie.

She just didn't want to watch the movie alone.

A couple hours later when the movie was over.

"Did you enjoy the movie?" asked Queen Cosmos.

"I had no idea what was going on." Muttered Tsukiko.

"I know, right…" said Rarity.

Queen Cosmos stared at them.

"Well it doesn't matter, all schools should be getting out now." He said.

Outside of Furinkan High, Ranma, Akane, Ukyo and Shampoo were about to part ways when all four of them disappeared.

In the locker room at Seisyun High, Ryoko was about to get changed for track practice when she disappeared.

Outside of Kolkhoz High Azusa saw a purse.

"Jonathan!" she called out.

The owner turned around d and saw Azusa was gone.

Not too far from where Azusa disappeared, so did Miki.

Kodachi was grumbling and vowing revenge on the girl who was supposed to give Tsukiko her homework but gave it Kodachi since they were "friends"

That was when she disappeared.

At the Tendo Residence, Discord decided to play with Ryoga curse.

Piggy Ryoga began to tell at him.

"Sorry I don't speak pig." Said Discord.

That was when both of them disappeared.

At the Cat Café Cologne got a bad feeling.

"Something's about to happen." She thought.

And that was when she too disappeared.

Of course all of them reappeared in the Mahoukaze living room.

"What just happened?" asked Kodachi.

"It's magic." Said Akane.

"If you say so." Kodachi brushed off Akane.

That was when she saw Tsukiko, "So you got into dressing up like a unicorn."

"THERE IS SOMETHING SERIOUSLY WRONG WITH YOU!" yelled Tsukiko.

"What's you plan?" asked Hikaru.

"Why did you turn us into ponies?" asked Seito.

"Oh come now, I already said my goal was world domination…" said Queen Cosmos, "And obviously these three are the prototypes."

"Prototypes?" asked Ranma, "What's that supposed to mean."

"Oh Ranma you're dumber than I thought." Mocked Queen Cosmos, "It's so Obvious… isn't? Twilight… you wrote down about humanity yourself."

That was when Queen Cosmos summoned Twilight's journal.

"You stole it?" asked Hikaru.

"Yes I did, I did need to gather my thoughts, after all I have all of your memories, it can get muddled esspeiclly when I remember two more sides of the same event…" said queen Cosmos, "Though the six different sides of the Sonic Rainboom is quite festinating."

"What are you talking about?" asked Akane.

"Oh I guess I should explain better…" said Queen Cosmos, "Then again, if none of you have figured it out, I won't tell you my plan…"

"WAIT!" yelled Momo, "You plan to do that! Don't you!"

"So you figured it out…" laughed Queen Cosmos

"But no one likes that story!" yelled Momo, "Why are you doing it!"

"Because Humanity is evil… they kill each other all the time in one way or another. They destroy their planet… it would be better if there's no more humans… don't you think?"

That was when Hikaru realized what she was doing.

"You're horrible." Whispered Hikaru, "How dare you!"

"Oh please, don't you think many of them will like being ponies?" asked queen Cosmos.

"Uh… what is she talking about?" asked Ukyo.

"She planning g on turning all humans into ponies." Said Momo.

There was a silence in the room as they realized.

"Don't worry… it's a painless process, and I'm sure all of you will happy!" mocked Queen Cosmos, "But don't worry, unless they're a government official, someone who destroying the planet or are part of an army absent me among other, then I'll leave their memories in tact, as a gift of course…"

"Why haven't you done it yet?" asked Ranma.

"Because isn't it obvious? I still don't' have data from their little conversation…" said Queen Cosmos, "I won't have it for a few more days. But when I do, humanity will only be just a memory for those who don't oppose me or my goals… unfortunately… that means all of you, your family, the entire Mahoukaze clan and all of Joketsuzoku … after all you have the power to oppose me…"

Of course this earned glares from them.

"But don't worry, it won't happen for a few days…" said Queen Cosmos, she turned to Tsukiko, "By the way Tsukiko thanks for the hair, I couldn't use my mother's because it tainted by Jusenkyo, I needed a Mahoukaze because there's still some unicorn DNA in there but it's not Tainted by the Chaotic Magic of Jusenkyo…"

"WHY YOU!" yelled Tsukiko.

She shot a magic beam from her horn, but Queen Cosmos disappeared.

"I'll be preparing for when you show up." Came Queen Cosmos' voice from somewhere, "Don't worry… even if you can't defeat me or come up with a plan I know you will enjoy your new lives…"

That was when the blocks of the door were removed.

"Wow." Sid Discord, "I have to admit, I'm so proud of my little girl."

"You know, she considers you one of her biggest enemies." Said Diana.

"I know." Sighed Discord.

"I'll go get everyone some snacks while you can plan out the attack!" said Ayame's husband.

"Thank you Mr. Mahoukaze." Said Akane.

"You can all me Kenji." Said Ayame's husband.

"We have to come up with a plan." Sighed Diana once Kenji was gone.

"I know but are we going to do?" asked Hikaru.

"I do not know." Said Diana, "If one of us goes alone, I know that she will drag the rest of us along to fight us all at once in order to get rid of us."

"I don't know about you but I'd love to live in a world with a adorable ponies." Said Azusa.

"You weren't paying attention." muttered Ukyo, "She threatened to erase our memories of ever being human."

Azusa's eyes widened.

"Nit just ours, but all of the Mahoukaze Clan…" said Aoi.

"And Shampoo's home village." Said Shampoo.

"I don't get why her forcing us to wear costumes is such a bad thing." Said Kodachi.

"Will you stop living in denial for five seconds and think about consequences!" yelled Ryoko.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ryoko.

Cologne sighed, "I believe right now isn't the best time to talk." She said, "Let's wait a day tomorrow we'll all gather at my restaurant where we can discus the plan of defeating her."

There was a silence.

"That is probably our best plan." Sighed Aoi.

"I will teach you Twilight's invisibility shield spell." Said Diana, "That way you can transport your family without being caught…"

"Thank you." Said Seito.

"I guess the rest of us should leave." Muttered Rainbow Dash.

"We all need to calm down." Said Alex, "It's better that way."

""Fine…" muttered Rainbow Dash.

The rest of the afternoon, Diana daughter Seito the spell, when he got it down, she left.

He then went to his room.

He hadn't told the 6 yet, but he had found a way to communicate with the their opposite sex clones' spirit.

And right now was the best time to.

He used his horn to channel magic into the crystals and their spirits appeared.

"What the…" muttered Kyouhon's spirit.

"Uh… please tell you didn't make a deal with Discord…" muttered Alex's spirit.

"I didn't, but he is behind it… sort of…" said Seito.

"What happened?" asked Choji.

Seito began to explain what happened with Queen Cosmos.

"Seriously?" asked Ichigo's Spirit, "But no one likes that story!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Adam's Spirit.

"You see it's a story that takes place... you know what… never mind. It's too hard to explain…" said Ichigo's Spirit.

"So what's the main problem?" asked Haeru's Spirit.

"Queen Cosmos did something to their curses and the elements can't be used." Said Seito, "I know it's up to me to kill her if they can't fight her… but… she's too strong… I don't know if I can…."

"Don't' worry." Said Haeru's Spirit, "I know Twilight will be able to figure something out…"

"I know…" said Seito, "But…"

"No butts." Muttered Kyouhon's spirit, "It will be fine…"

"Twilight is Princess Celestia's personal students, I know she will figure something out." Said Haeru's spirit.

At the Tendo Residence Twilight was looking at the ceiling.

"How can we use the elements on her?" she thought, "It should be impossible…"

"I'm going to take a bath." Said Rarity, "Does anyone know where I should put my element necklace I won't be needing it in the bath."

That was when Twilight realized it.

"I know how to defeat her!" she yelled out.

"What?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"It's obvious…" said Twilight, "Her plan has a fatal flaw!"

"You need to back." Said Rarity.

"Pinkie I need your help with the plan." Said Twilight.

"Why?" asked Momo who was reading manga.

"Because we need a distraction… a very long and elaborate distraction… and you're the only one who could pull it off with her knowing my plan!"

"All right!" said Pinkie as she randomly changed back.

"Does anyone know what she's talking about?" asked Applejack.

"No." said Ranma.

And soon the final battle with Queen Cosmos would begging… but the answer is can they defeat her… hopefully if Twilight's plan works…

Next Time: They have to go fight Queen Cosmos, with Twilight plan they can beat her... however Queen Cosmo has a few tricks up her sleeves as well, namely revealing a secret... a secret kept from a member of the Rival Brigade... how will she take it! Find out next time!


	97. Rose, Heaven and Earth

Chapter 97: Rose, Heaven and Earth

Hikaru had just finished her plan. Everything else was confused by it expect for the main part of the plan.

"Does anyone have any questions?" asked Hikaru.

"Who came up with that plan?" asked Tsukiko.

Pinkie raised her hoof.

"You know what, never mind." Said Tsukiko.

"What's the point of it?" Said Ranma.

"Distraction." Said Hikaru, "If she can figure out what we're doing it will fail but since she wants to fight fighting so many people will work."

"Does it have to that convoluted and messy?" asked Aoi.

"Well this is just the preliminary…" said Hikaru, "We can always change it…"

They began to hammer out the details of their plan…

Meanwhile with Queen Cosmos, she knew she could only change a fraction of humanity at this point, but there was a lot to do…

That was when she decided.

"Perhaps I should start getting my palace ready…" she said to herself.

At the cat café everything began to shake.

"An earthquake!" yelled Pinkie.

They all ducked and covered.

When it ended, they heard yells and gasps going on outside.

"I'll go see what's going on outside." Said Ranma.

"Wait for me Ranma darling!" called out Kodachi.

Both of them left and saw what everyone was looking at.

"What's going on?" asked Akane running out.

They saw a very large pillar that wasn't there before.

"Well I can tell what caused the earthquake…" muttered Ranma.

Less than 10 minutes later they were watching the news, after all a giant crystal pillar appearing in Tokyo would be something that appears in the news very quickly.

"No known aliens claim knowledge about it." Said the reporter, "No one knows anything at the moment…"

"She is making her next move." Said Diana, "Probably inviting us."

"Let's go an attack her now! She won't expect it!" said Rainbow Dash.

"But what about the plan?" asked Hikaru.

"We already know what do when we use the elements." Said Rainbow Dash, "All we have to do is fight her off."

"She has a point." Sighed Aoi, "The rest of us is distractions."

"I unfortunately agree with Aoi and for all we know she's lying about the fact she needs a few days to analyze the changes." Sighed Diana.

"Oh she is telling the truth is not a habitual liar." Said Discord.

"Not helping." Said Diana.

"So who's up for going now." Said Hikaru.

All but Seito, Rarity, Ryoko and Akane raised their hand and or hoof.

"Seriously?" asked Hikaru.

"Let's just get this over with." Sighed Ranma.

Hikaru sighed, "Fine…" she sighed, "but does anyone need to get anything?"

That was when Discord napped his claw and several soccer balls and Rhythmic Gymnastic Equipment appeared.

"Oh my thank you." Said Kodachi.

"Oh right! I don't need get a soccer ball from home!" said Miki.

"I guess we're all ready then." Said Aoi with a sweat drop.

"No doubt those things have a terrible surprise." Said Diana.

"Oh come now Luna. I wouldn't ad any trick to them." Said Discord, "Well not any tricks they wouldn't have added on their own."

Kodachi was examining a ribbon and found a button, she pushed it and a purple powder came out of it.

"I never thought of that." Said Kodachi.

Diana looked at Discord.

"We both know she would have came up with that eventually." Said Discord.

Meanwhile with Queen Cosmos, she was looking at her figurines, she knew that controlling them would be easier, however it wouldn't be as fun.

She looked at Kodachi's figure.

"You have to find out sooner or later…" said Queen Cosmos, "Why not now."

Outside of the place thanks to Discord's powers they arrived.

"You couldn't get us in?" asked Ryoko.

"If was able to I would have." Said Discord.

"I bet she's going to bring us in." said Pinkie.

That was when there was bright flash of light and they were inside.

They all looked around, the room was dark, the walls were made of a black crystal but lanterns hung around them provide light.

"SO you have arrived." Said Queen Cosmos.

That was when Rainbow Dash tried to tackle her but she dodged.

"Is that all you got?" asked Queen Cosmos.

That was when several magical bolts, spatulas, spiked clubs and a soccer ball were tossed at her.

"Okay… that was stupid of me." Said queen Cosmos who did seemed fazed by them.

That was when got an idea, wait until Kodachi attacks her then pull it.

"All right! I have an idea!" said Tsukiko.

"What sort of idea?" asked Diana.

"Remember my fight with Sparkle?" asked Tsukiko, "The first one…"

"Wait you don't mean…" whispered Ayame.

"I'm going to use that move…" said Tsukiko.

"Wait." Said Hikaru.

"Hey, I'm nothing but a distraction… besides! SHE NEEDS TO PAY FOR TAKING MY FINGERS AWAY FROM ME!" yelled Tsukiko.

Thus just made everyone sweat drop.

Tsukiko laid out her plan…

Momo, Rainbow Dash, Ryoko, Kodachi and Miki were going to act as bait to lure Queen Cosmos to her trap.

"You five? Why you?" asked Queen Cosmos.

"Because I can do this!" yelled Momo.

Momo began to make hand signs, and suddenly many Momo clones.

Causing everyone to gape.

"She mastered Shadow Clones…" lagged Akane, it wasn't a happy laugh, it was a terrified laugh.

Discord on the other hand applauded.

"Bravo! Bravo!" he cheered.

Queen Cosmos on the other hand wasn't impressed… or terrified, instead she shot a magic bolt at one of the clones, which just vanished… with no puff of smoke.

"They weren't shadow clones?" asked Ranma.

"No… I have gotten that one down yet… I have gotten clones down though." Said Momo.

"Damn it! Pinkie! Stop breaking the laws of physics!" yelled Tsukiko, Tsukiko may not have known her very well but she had heard many stories about what she was able to do… and that time during the cosplay race…

"Tsukiko… focus if you want to lay the trap." Said Aoi.

"Yes." Said Tsukiko.

"Maybe we should help them." Said Ranma to his three fiancés.

The three nodded and joined the fight.

Kodachi saw Ranma joining them.

"If I can personally lead her to her demise then Ranma will be mine…" thought Kodachi.

Kodachi tired to tie up Queen Cosmos with her ribbon however Queen Cosmos used her magic to pull her in.

"Kodachi, Kodachi, Kodachi… don't you know that they've all been lying to you." Said Queen Cosmos.

"Why should I trust you?" asked Kodachi, "You brainwashed me once before!"

"You'll change your mind when you see this." Said Queen Cosmos.

She placed her horn onto Kodachi's forehead.

IT was a variation of the memory spell, she saw it all the heaven and earth solution, the fact he was ensnared with Shampoo as well as Ukyo and all of them agreeing not to tell Kodachi about it.

Kodachi froze as she processed the information.

That was when she turned around and attack Akane who blocked with her sword.

"Great they brainwashed her again…" said Ryoko.

"I am not brainwashed!" yelled Kodachi, "I know what you've been hiding from me!"

"Wait! Whatever she showed you was a lie!" yelled Ranma.

"You mean you haven't been hiding the fact you can marry more than one woman." Said Kodachi.

There was an awkward silence.

"She is lying!" yelled Ranma unconvincingly.

"I will kill all three of them or until you let me join in on you marriage!" said Kodachi.

Queen Cosmos began to laugh, "I didn't need to brainwash her this time! I knew she would do that…"

"You just admitted you're using her!" said Cologne.

"Yes, but is she paying attention to me." Said Queen Cosmos.

Kodachi now turned her attention to Ukyo who was block with her spatula.

That was when Ryoko punched Queen Cosmos.

"You forgot to factor in the rest of us." Said Ryoko.

That was when she used to magic to launch Ryoko into a wall.

"Oh no…" whispered Chiyo who began to heal with her powers.

"The mines set?" asked Twilight who had changed during the fight.

"Yeah, but we need a plan B, because I don't she any intention of moving." Said Tsukiko.

With the other fight Kodachi was trying to whip Shampoo but had to dodge an attack from Ukyo.

"It's three against 1 Kodachi… you know you can win…" said Akane.

"I don't care." Said Kodachi.

"We can be fighting right now!" yelled Ukyo, "We have to work together to save the world from being turned into ponies."

"I bet you never thought you would have to say that." Said Discord.

"Stay out of this!" yelled Shampoo.

That was when Kodachi tried to shoot the poison dust from her ribbon but none came out, as it turns out Discord had removed it.

"Do you want to take that back?" asked Discord.

"Fine…" muttered Shampoo.

"I will help again when you need it." Said Discord pulling out a box of popcorn.

They all sweat dropped at Discord.

"I never needed that." Said Kodachi who began to laugh.

"So… should I…" said Ranma.

"We can handle it." Said Akane.

Ranma went t go help the others fighting Queen Cosmos.

That was when Kodachi pulled out many clubs.

Back with the Queen Cosmos fight, Momo turned back to Pinkie, which made Queen Cosmos send her into a wall which was when Ryoko recovered.

"You really think you can defeat me… none of your tactics will defeat me." Said queen Cosmos.

Mean while Twilight came up with the plan to lure Queen Cosmos.

"Ryoga!" said Twilight, "Do you think it will work on the crystal. "

"Maybe…" said Ryoga.

Ryoga decided to join the fight as well.

Back with the fight with Kodachi.

"Why did you want to keep it a secret?" asked Kodachi, "I have every right to marry Ranma."

"Because you crazy!" said shampoo.

"I am not crazy! "said Kodachi.

"What's what crazy people say." Said Ukyo.

That was when Kodachi tossed a spike club at her.

"Maybe we shouldn't try to reason with her." Muttered Akane.

Off to the side, Ayame who was really a drag along and only came because Queen Cosmos considered her a threat even though she didn't know that much combat magic watched the fight with Kodachi.

"I don't get it… why is she fighting them?" asked Ayame.

"Because she's in love with Ranma and is upset with the fact they kept it a secret of the Heaven and Earth Solution." Said Cologne.

"Bit they're all in danger right now." Said Ayame.

"Kodachi's the one who decided to herself to the fact that you're all wearing costumes." Said Cologne.

"Oh… never mind…" sighed Ayame.

Rainbow Dash had turned to Ran during the fight and shot Queen Cosmos with a bolt of Lighting however Queen Cosmos deflected it like it was nothing.

"Nice try." Said Queen Cosmos.

That was when she saw Ryoga running towards her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Bakusai Tenketsu!" yelled Ryoko forming the attack near Queen Cosmos's feet.

However Queen Cosmos flew into the air.

"That was pointless! I can fly!" mocked Queen Cosmos.

She landed however, she began to scream in pain, a bright light left her body and went to Tsukiko.

"What?" asked Queen Cosmos.

"I bet you forgot I could do that!" said Tsukiko.

That was when Queen Cosmos remembered that attack. One that allows Tsukiko to steal her magic… or least a portion of it.

"I did…" she muttered.

Queen Cosmos gritted her teeth, this was bad, even if it was a small portion, it was still more than Tsukiko usually had.

Back with the Kodachi fight.

"Answer me!" yelled Kodachi.

Kodachi kept asking why they wouldn't let her in on it… but none of them will answer.

Discord continued to watch, even though he was more interested in the Queen Cosmo fight.

"Wow, I didn't know that Tsukiko could do that." Said Discord.

"Why are you even watching this fight?" asked Ukyo.

"Because I'm the only one who can get her back on track to fighting Queen Cosmos." Said Discord.

"Wait what?" asked Ukyo.

"I think you know what it is…" said Discord with an evil smile.

Akane and Shampoo heard this of course, as the three of them paled.

They knew what he meant.

Back with the fight with Queen Cosmos, Tsukiko sighed.

"I shouldn't be the one to use your magic against you." Said Tsukiko.

"Why because you're scared." Said Queen Cosmos.

"No because I don't have that right." Said Tsukiko.

Tsukiko turned to her brother, "Do you think you can put into Shiro Taiyo?" asked Tsukiko.

"I think so." Said Seito.

Seito left the Shiro Taiyo, Tsukiko placed the magic into it, and it activated the blade.

"Wait! You're not going to!" yelled Twilight.

"I'm sorry Twilight, but I have no choice…" sighed Seito, "You can't use the elements of Harmony, I have no choice to kill her…"

Twilight's eyes widened, Pinkie gasped, Ran gritted her teeth, Chiyo looked like she was going to cry, Belle also gasped while Applejack hid her face in her hat.

"Can you do it though is the real question, you haven't even tried to kill Discord! I don't think you can even do it!" mocked Queen Cosmos.

"But I can try." Said Seito.

This battle was only begging… after all Twilight plan hadn't really began yet… after all everything until then was a distraction… perhaps… even this…

Next Time: With the distraction of Seito, they begin to set up Twilight plan. Will it work? And if the Elements of Harmony hit Queen Cosmos, what will happen? Find out next time!


	98. Queen Cosmos No More

A/N: Last chapter of the Queen Cosmos Arc (though the next two chapters real with the aftermath), I hope no one hates what I did to Cosmos... I will explain my reasons at the end of the chapter...

Chapter 98: Queen Cosmos No More

Queen Cosmos knew she had it… she knew Seito was timid...

After all, he would have had tried to do his job on many occasions and not waited for Discord to come to him.

Seito couldn't kill her even if wanted.

However Momo went to an area that queen Cosmos wasn't paying attention to.

"All right! Rain Tempo!" said Momo shooting water everywhere.

"Um… okay…" said Rainbow Dash with a sweat drop.

Rainbow Dash began to whip up the water into clouds.

"This would so much easier if he had someone with fire powers…" said Momo.

"Yeah…" said Rainbow Dash.

Back with the fiancés and Discord…

"Oh come now, we all know what will happen if she's Discorded." Said Discord, "By the way, trademarked…"

"That's not the point!" yelled Ukyo.

"We all know what it's like." Muttered Akane.

"Oh come now, she'll be happy and well adjusted." Said Discord.

That was when Shampoo dodged Kodachi ribbon.

"That not point." said Shampoo.

"Fine… tell me when you finally change your mind." Muttered Discord.

Back with the Seito and Queen Cosmos fight, Queen Cosmos produced a blade of Magic to counter Shiro Taiyo.

"Honestly Seito…" said Queen Cosmos, "You really think you can kill me?"

"I can try…" said Queen Cosmos.

Queen Cosmos looked in the corner of her eye. No one else was doing anything.

"Why are they don't anything…" she thought, "Why?"

With the others…

"Do you think she's catching on?" asked Tsukiko.

"I don't know…" answered Hikaru.

"Oh this is so boring now!" whined Azusa.

"Then do something that won't get us caught…" said Tsukiko.

"So I can brush your mane and tail?" asked Azusa.

"That won't get us caught…" said Tsukiko.

"How would that get us caught?" asked Azusa.

"Because she can tell your just killing time." Said Tsukiko.

Queen Cosmos saw the bickering, she would have brushed it off had it been anyone else but the fact that Azusa was arguing meant something.

"Why would she be arguing?" she thought.

That was when she had to block an attack from Seito.

"Why aren't you friends helping you?" asked Queen Cosmos.

"Why would you think they were planning something?" asked Seito.

"You really think they would just let you kill me?" asked queen Cosmos.

"I have to do what I have to do!" yelled Seito.

"So they would let me die to save the world…" said Queen Cosmos, "You believe they would do that!"

"You're trying to erase all of humanity." Muttered Seito, "You forced our hand!"

Queen Cosmos however looked at the group not lifting a finger.

"Then if you not planning anything why isn't Princess Luna in her true form?" asked Queen Cosmos.

"Oh no…" thought Seito.

That was when Queen Cosmos pushed away Seito and created a magical rope to grab Diana.

"Why aren't you getting involved, unless you're the main reason for their plan…" said Queen Cosmos.

With Rainbow Dash and Momo, they saw what was going on.

"We have to keep going." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Okay…" said Momo.

With the fight with Kodachi, they saw Queen Cosmos dragging in Diana.

"She can handle herself you know…" said Discord.

"We know that!" said Akane.

"You know there's three of you, why are you attacking her one at a time!" said Discord.

"If they do that then I will poison them…" said Kodachi who then laughed.

"She said it earlier…" said Akane with a sweat drop.

"I took away her poison." Said Discord.

"Just the one you gave me." Said mocked Kodachi.

"Why don't' you want me to brainwash her again?" asked Discord.

Back with Queen Cosmos, she let go of Diana.

"He was just a distraction, wasn't he?" asked Queen Cosmos.

"That is correct." Said Diana.

She held out her hand and Cologne tossed her a thermos, she poured the contents on herself and turned her back into Princess Luna.

"I guess its' time to see who is stronger." Said Queen Cosmos.

"I hope the cloud is almost done." Sighed Twilight who had turned back either.

"Should I help?" asked Chiyo.

"I think they have it." Said Applejack.

Back with Rainbow Dash and Momo.

"We still need more!" said Rainbow Dash.

"I know!" said Momo, "Don't worry about it."

"But she might catch on soon." Said Rainbow Dash

"Something tells me she won't." said Momo.

"What makes you say that?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Well you see… the word…" said Momo.

"'Never mind…" said Rainbow Dash who realized it was one of those weird things.

Back with Kodachi she just realized something…

"If I poison you all right now, I can have Ranma Darling all to myself." Said Kodachi.

"Oh no…" said Akane.

"Great…" muttered Ukyo.

"She just realize now…" mumbled Shampoo with a sweat drop.

That was when Discord sighed and tapped her. Everything about Kodachi turned grey.

"Oh dear, what was I about to do?" she asked.

The three stared at Discord.

"What? I had to…" said Discord, "Besides she's better this way."

They stared at him.

"What?" asked Discord, "I'm kind of afraid of her."

"Really?" asked Akane.

"Just ignore that." Muttered Discord glaring at her.

Back with the Queen Cosmos and Princess Luna fight, both of them sent out beam at each other, which exploded when they collided.

"For the time being we are evenly match." Mocked Queen Cosmos, "Unless you want to join me."

"What?" asked Princess Luna.

"We both know about your past." Said Queen Cosmos, "After all you van help me rule…"

"Don't you dare fish that sentence." Growled Princess Luna.

"What a sore spot… like how everypony reacted at every single move you made… I remember it from so many angles…" said Queen Cosmos.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Princess Luna with the Royal Canterlot voice.

"That's right give it your all." Mocked Queen Cosmos.

Seito joined the sidelines, with the blade created from Queen Cosmos' magic still activated just in case he needs to act as a distraction again.

"This isn't good." Said Twilight.

"I fear what might happen with Luna becomes too enraged." Said Cologne.

"Oh dear your princess got involved?" asked Kodachi as she and the fiancés joined them.

"Really?" asked Ranma looking at the three, "You let Discord do that?"

"Hey!" yelled Discord dressed like a woman, "I did it on my own!"

Ranma looked at him and shrugged.

Back with Princess Luna and Queen Cosmos, Queen Cosmos saw that Kodachi was well… sane and grey.

"You are aware that they let Discord do his thing on Kodachi." Said Queen Cosmos.

"Even if it is a terrible thing, I would not blame them." Said Princess Luna.

Queen Cosmos tried to come up with a response.

"Fine, I'll give you that … she did become sane." Said queen Cosmos.

That was when Queen Cosmos sent a beam at her.

Ryoko sighed.

"I'm going to check on them…" said Ryoko.

"Me too." Said Alex.

Both of them checked on Momo and Rainbow Dash's progress.

{They saw the cloud was pretty big, but it was wasn't big enough.

"So how long?" asked Alex.

"Don't know yet, it's really hard to create one with cold water." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Wait has Pinkie even tried to see if she can control the temperature?" asked Ryoko.

"I haven't even thought of that." Said Momo.

"Seriously?" asked all three.

That was when Momo began to focus, and shot out somewhat, which was steam a little bit.

"All right! This will be much faster!" said Rainbow Dash.

She also put out any of the thermoses she had, so that she could not only use the hot water to make the cloud but also because she didn't need it.

The fight between Queen Cosmos and Princess Luna continued, that was when Queen Cosmos finally noticed.

"Where are Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie…" she thought, "They haven't been there for a while."

However she couldn't dwell on it that much as she had to dodge a beam from Princess Luna.

That was when Alex who suddenly turned back into Applejack and Ryoko returned.

"They're going much faster." Ryoko.

"Oh I really hope that this plan will work…" said Kodachi, "I don't want to be turned into a pony."

Tsukiko looked at her then looked at Discord.

"Is it possible to keep her like this?" asked Tsukiko.

"I think she might turned back later…" mumbled Discord.

"I see…" muttered Tsukiko.

Over the course of the next few minutes the continued to fight, however Queen Cosmos didn't dwell on the two missing ponies.

"Are you getting tried?" asked Queen Cosmos.

"No I am not…" said Princess Luna.

"You better not." Said Queen Cosmos.

That was when there was a water fountain erupting from where they were making the cloud.

"What's that?" asked Queen Cosmos.

That was when Princess Luna unleashed a blinding light from her horn.

Queen Cosmos wasn't able to see the large cloud being placed above them.

When she regained her site, she saw that that the 6 Element Bearers stood in front of her.

"What do you think your doing?" asked Queen Cosmos, "Not able to use the elements without being able to focus."

That was when it began to rain.

Those that weren't in their human turned human.

"What?" asked queen Cosmos.

"When you altered our curses you didn't get rid of the water trigger." Said Hikaru.

"I… I wasn't able to… it was impossible." She said as she realized that they figured out it before she did.

That was when the 6 of them closed their eyes. They began to float in the air and their elements glowed.

"No…" whispered Queen Cosmos, "Stop this now!"

That was when the rainbow formed and hit her.

She was bathed in the rainbow, her coat turned to a very light pink, her mane turned to a rainbow that consisted of all 6 of their mane colors, and her eyes were very similar to Apple Bloom's in that they were two different colors, half of it was a purple color while the other half blue-green.

It was also when it all hit her…

What she had done to the Mahoukaze Clan… and what she was going to do the planet.

"What have I done?" she whispered as she started to cry.

However the rainbow didn't let up, it still surrounded her.

That was when she realized why it remained… it wasn't done yet.

"Thank you…" she whispered as she felt the second thing taking it effects.

Outside the rainbow there was a bright flash of light followed by a mini sonic Rainboom.

The Sonic Rainboom's energy washed over Seito, Tsukiko, Ayame and Aoi. All four of them turned back to being human.

It should also be pointed out they were naked.

However Ayame knew a spell to create clothes on herself and created a shimmering dress. While Aoi quickly created a solid shield to hide his shame.

However Ryoko and Azusa stared at Seito. Azusa started giggling while Ryoko wolf whistled.

"You are not to look at my brother!" yelled Tsukiko.

Also with the Sonic Rainboom it also undid Kodachi's Discording.

"What just happened?" asked Kodachi.

Then she looked at Ranma, "Oh Ranma Darling! I defeat your fiancés!"

"No you didn't…" muttered Akane.

"How are you alive!" yelled Kodachi.

"Well it was fun while it lasted." Said Tsukiko mange dot create a similar shield over herself.

"I hate to agree…" sighed Ryoko.

Cologne and Princess Luna look where Queen Cosmos was standing.

"What do you think will happened?" asked Cologne.

"I do not know…" said Princess Luna.

Soon the rainbow faded away and Queen Cosmos was gone…

"Oh no… we…." Cried Chiyo.

However Hikaru saw a light pink lump on the floor.

Hikaru walked over to it and saw it was a newborn foal. A newborn foal with both wings and a horn.

"No way." Whispered Hikaru picking it up.

"She turned into a foal?" asked Momo, "Oh wow…"

"The Elements of Harmony chooses the punishment, I feel it knew that it wasn't really her fault. She was born with her personality inverted…" said Princess Luna, "They felt that the best thing to do with her is to give a real chance at life."

"Wait does that mean she's our daughter?" asked Rarity.

"Genetically I would say she is your sister…" said Princess Luna.

"Oh wow!" said Momo, "You know what this call for!"

That was when suddenly Hikaru was drenched with water…

"What was that for!" yelled Hikaru knowing it came from Discord.

"An Alicorn Foal would raise from eyebrows wouldn't it?" asked Discord.

Hikaru saw that the foal was now a human new born who started crying because of being wet.

"Water from spring of drowned girl." Said Discord, "As an apology for this whole mess."

"So you cursed her?" asked Hikaru.

As Discord snapped his finger and all the water evaporated.

"What? Right now it was a good idea!" said Discord.

Princess Luna sighed, "I agree with cursing her, with her magic and flight it would be hard to keep her a secret for long…"

Momo grabbed the baby and lift her into the air while going "Whee!", the baby started laughing.

"She probably remembers nothing." Said Princess Luna.

"Um…" said Miki.

"What is it?" asked Alex.

"In video games the evil lair tends to start break up…" said Miki.

That was when the floor moved downward slightly.

"How do we get out of here!" yelled Azusa.

Discord sighed and snapped his claw and all of them were teleported out before the pillar crumbled completely and then disappeared.

When they were out, Discord looked at the group.

"Next time we meet we will be enemies again!" yelled Discord with an evil laugh and he disappeared.

"Now that we're out of there." Said Kodachi.

However she didn't notice everyone walking away from her and ignoring her.

"We should go home." Said Akane.

"I do have to create another room." Said Princess Luna.

"And I should make some human baby clothes." Said Belle.

Sometime later after they arrived at the Tendo Residence they turned the baby back into her real form while Fluttershy put a diaper on her in the living room (Princess Luna was busy making the new room for her). Since none of them switched randomly they knew that all of Cosmos' magic was gone.

"What are we going to name her?" asked Rainbow Dash, "I mean we're not going to call her Cosmos."

"Well I think that she should have star in her name…" said Pinkie.

"I think that would be a good idea." Said Twilight.

"How about Rainbow Star!" said Rainbow Dash, "She does have the rainbow mane!"

"No…" said twilight.

"I think there's a song from one of the anime Pinkie likes called that." Said Applejack.

Twilight looked at foal, "How about Prism…" she said.

"Prisms do make rainbows." Said Pinkie.

"So Star Prism or Prism Star?" asked Rarity.

"Prism Star sounds nice." Said Fluttershy.

"Yeah, Prism Star has the better ring." Said Applejack.

"Any complaints?" asked Twilight.

None of them shook their head.

"Prism Star then." Said Twilight.

That was when Rainbow Dash got a text.

"Looks like they managed to convince Kodachi to wait her attacks until we're all settled." Said Rainbow Dash.

That was when Ranma stuck his head into the room.

"Is she good?" asked Ranma hearing about Pegasus foals are able to fly around and didn't want… well baby poop flying on him.

"She's all ready!" said Fluttershy.

That was when the Cutie Mark Crusaders came home, they decided to just try to figure out Cutie Marks but they couldn't come up with anything… however they saw that Cosmos' pillar was gone so they ran home as soon as they could…

"What happened with the evil queen?" asked Haruka.

"Is that a foal?" asked Blossom.

"So cute!" said Suzette.

"Wait… where she come from." Said Blossom.

"Sweetie Belle, I want you to meet your new sister… Prism Star…" said Rarity.

"What" asked Suzette.

"The Elements of Harmony turned her into a foal." Saud Pinkie.

"So it's all over!" said Blossom.

"It's all over." Said Twilight.

"Though now… we have a baby in the house." Said Nabiki coming into the room, "That's going to be fun."

There was an awkward silence.

Pinkie was the only one not stressed.

Even though Queen Cosmos, now Prism Star has a new chance of life she would still cause problems… just now unintentionally.

And so they would being a next step in their lives. Well things were going to get interesting to say the least.

Next Time: Everyone living at the Tendo Residence have to deal with the new baby... sure she's cute... but well she's a baby... What will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: I felt this was the best option, I didn't want to turn her human because there would be two angles: If I had her still evil then I'd have to bring her back as a villain if I made her good then she'd be an extremely depressed person constantly suffering from "My God what have I done." A couple did suggest de-aging her, but more along the lines of the rather infamous Nyx, then I realized baby would be the best route, why? Because she can still be cute at times, but I would still portray her like a baby, so expect a lot of crying, pooping, puking, sneezing (then wiping her nose on the holders shirt) and getting out of her diaper at the worse possible time... because I'm going to try for every cute bit there's always a gross thing to happen...


	99. Babies Are Messy

Chapter 99: Babies Are Messy

Princess Luna knew that she should make Prism's room sound proof. After all a lot of ponies and people lived in the house.

But they also had a baby monitor so that whoever had baby duties that night would hear it.

Each of the three rooms had someone to calm the baby in the night, Pinkie (since she was a regular babysitter of twins she lived with back home), Applejack (who helped a lot when Apple Bloom was a foal) and Fluttershy (She was just good with babies).

The first night Fluttershy was in charge.

Of course late at night Prism started crying, Fluttershy went in to see what was wrong. She found Prism out of her diaper, she put a new diaper back on and saw if she was hungry, which she was.

Prism fell to sleep shortly after…

Unfortunately this would be the first of several instances of her crying though out the night.

The next morning, they were eating breakfast, or Rarity tried.

"You don't look so good." Said Sweetie Belle.

"Prism kept me up all night." sobbed Rarity, "And I need my beauty sleep."

"Silly question but you did wear ear plugs last night, right?" asked Nabiki.

"No… I did not…" said Rarity.

"So will Kasumi be all right taking care of her?" asked Soun.

"Do not worry, Ayame said she will help out. In fact it is tradition of a woman of a Mahoukaze clan to help a new mother who married into the clan dealing with their babies." Explained Princess Luna.

"Oh come on, she's just a baby what kind of magic can a baby do?" asked Genma.

There was a silence in the room.

"Should we tell him?" asked Pinkie.

"Are you kidding me? We have to let him find out himself." Said Rarity.

"Have you thought of a name to call her as a human?" asked Kasumi.

"We were thinking Hoshi…" said Twilight, "But we haven't decided to go with Tsukino or something else."

"We're going to claim she's my cousin and her mother can't take of her…" explained Princess Luna.

"It almost time to go to school." Said Cologne.

"She right!" said Twilight.

Twilight ran out of the room causing someone to sweat drop.

Later that day at school of course the main topic everyone was talking about was of course the crystal pillar.

"I wonder what it wads." Said Sayuri.

"And it vanished without a trace." Said Yuka.

"I know it's weird." Said Akane playing dumb.

"So I guess Belle still hasn't recovered when she was sick." Said Sayuri.

"No… she hasn't." said Akane with a sweat drop.

Back at the Tendo Residence, Genma and Soun were playing Shogi, of course they were up to their usual tricks, trying not get them to look the other way while they cheated.

"I miss Discord…" both of them thought.

That was when Ayame showed up with a butterfly net.

"Has the baby came through here?" asked Ayame, "She got out of her diaper and escaped!"

"What's with the butterfly net?" asked Soun.

"Isn't she in human?" asked Genma.

"She is… I'll explain later!" said Ayame, "Just shout if you find her."

Ayame ran out of the room.

"I think she's just being crazy…" said Genma, "I mean what can a baby do, I bet her magic isn't that strong…"

They heard giggling above them and saw Hoshi flying the air while covered in magic.

"We found her!" yelled Genma.

That was when well… it began to rain on Genma…

Of course Genma let out a scream that could be heard many blocks away…

Later that day at lunchtime. On the roof of the school Seito and Momo decided toilet Emi and Shou in on what really happened.

"So Cosmos is now a little foal named Prism which Discord cursed the same how you were in China?" asked Shou.

"And she's so cute!" said Momo.

"Though I know for a fact she's going to be a handful." Said Seito, "I don't know if she's at the point she can fly using magic yet, but if Luna's theory is correct she's already doing it."

"That's good nothing bad happened." Said Shou.

"Though I can help but to wonder." Said Emi, "If the Elements of Harmony wasn't able to work would have really been able to kill her?"

Seito became silent.

"Emi…" said Momo.

"I honestly don't know…" said Seito.

Seito began to girt his teeth.

"Emi…" sighed Shou.

"Sorry…" sighed Emi, "But I needed to know…"

"It's okay…" said Seito, "Really! It's fine…"

"I heard there's really great manga coming out soon!" said Momo.

"Really? What?" asked Shou.

"It's called… wait never mind… I just remembered I shouldn't talk about it." Said Momo.

The other three blinked however Shou soon realized what she meant.

"I get it! It's in the other world right!" said Shou, "So what is it about!"

"It takes place in a world where one is a certain animal!" said Momo.

"Awesome!" said Shou.

"What are they talking about?" asked Seito.

"I don't want to know…" sighed Emi with a sweat drop.

Later that afternoon, Hikaru, Akane and Ranma came home.

"We're home!" said Hikaru.

That was when they heard crying, Hoshi was flying in the air and flew to Hikaru.

"Give me that baby now!" yelled Genma.

"Pops… what are you doing…" said Ranma.

"She's been peeing and pooping all day on me!" yelled Genma.

That was when Genma was suddenly flung away magically.

"She's been having magical surges all day." Said Ayame who was the one who flung him, "If I were to guess she's a week old… and I've never heard of a baby develop this fast."

"We do have to factor in she's an Alicorn…" said Hikaru, "And also a pony…"

"Well that's why I'm here." Said Ayame, "I do need a hobby anyway…"

"But your babysitting…" said Ranma.

"It's a Mahoukaze thing…" said Ayame.

"I see…" said Ranma.

That night at dinner…

Pinkie was feeding Prism while Twilight properly explained the magical bursts.

"So baby unicorns have weird magic bursts that come and go?" asked Ranma.

"Yes, because they're smaller and lighter they can fly using magic if they want to." Said Twilight.

"Pumpkin Cake does that all the time." Said Pinkie.

Prism finished her milk and Pinkie burped her, causing the Tendos to stare.

"She lives with twin foals back home…" explained Twilight, "And she sits them all the time."

"Oh…" said Nabiki.

"Still, she might not want to rule the world! But she's still a monster!" said Genma.

"Oh come on! She's just a baby!" said Akane picking her up.

At that moment Prism spat up on Akane's face then started giggling.

"Don't ask anything…" muttered Akane.

That was when Genma began to laugh hysterically.

Of course she began to pound him.

However Prism was flying into the air using magic.

"Her wings aren't strong enough yet." Said Rainbow Dash.

"No not for a month or two…" said Princess Luna.

That was when Prism's magic began to shift around her diaper and it came off.

{"Her diaper is off! PROTECT THE FOOD!" yelled Ranma.

However Princess Luna grabbed her using magic before Prism could fly over the food.

"Do not worry, I got her." She said.

However Prism did poop, thankfully it was coated in magic so Princess Luna was able to banish it…

"Where did you sent it…" said Ranma.

"Somewhere." Answered Princess Luna.

It was best not known where it was sent.

That night it was a quiet night… and everyone was sleeping, almost everyone that is. Prism had managed to escape her room and opened the door to Ranma's room.

However due to recent events, the room had alarms.

Everyone in the other rooms got up, taking out weapons.

"Where is she!" Yelled Ukyo.

"She no going to be fiancé!" said Shampoo.

"False alarm! It's just prism." Said Ranma.

Prism giggled.

"At least she didn't get out of her diaper." Said Pinkie.

The next day, Ayame was reading a log of problems from previous members of the babies.

"Have you found it yet?" asked Kasumi.

"No unfriendly this only goes back to the late 80's when they realized they should do this." Said Ayame, "No one born since then used magic to get out of their diapers."

Ayame began to laugh, "I forgot about these… the problems that Tsukiko and Seito had…"

"What were there…" said Kasumi.

"Tsukiko problem was that she angrily used magic push things away when she got upset." Said Ayame, "While Seito just cried when something upset him and didn't use magic much…"

That was when Hoshi flew over them with no diaper.

"Get the butterfly net Kasumi! I'll try to get her with magic." Said Ayame.

Later that day after school… Blossom was trying to come up with ideas with what to get for a cutie mark.

"Do you have any ideas?" asked Blossom.

She turned to the other two who were in the fetal position with the air black around them.

"What's wrong she asked." Said Blossom

"Prism can already use magic!" said Suzette, "I can barely use magic!"

"Prism is actually Rainbow Dash's sister!" said /Haruka.

Both Suzette and Blossom stared at Haruka.

"What?" asked Haruka.

"I thought you were jealous because Prism could fly…" said Suzette.

"What? She can't use her wings yet…" said Haruka.

"Um… okay…" said Suzette.

Meanwhile at the Tendo Residence Twilight have having a conversation through letter about Prism's magic as well as her diaper problem.

"Have you solved both problems?" asked Ranma.

"Princess Celestia figured out her magic might be because it's a combination of mine and Rarity so she has much more magic than a usual foals so she having twice as much magical bursts." Said Twilight, "Also whoever has to change her diapers they have to apply magic… so that means only a small fraction of us can change her diapers."

That was when Prism flew past them without her disappear.

Both Twilight and Ranma exchanged looks.

However Ranma quickly grabbed the butterfly net and managed to catch her before she could make a mess.

Twilight mange dot put a new diaper on her before she could make a mess.

Unfortunately Twilight would forget to tell anyone else to apply magic.

That night, in her room, Rarity was drawing up designs for both baby clothing and other designs.

She heard giggling, she began to look around.

"Prism where are you?" asked Rarity, "I know you're close by."

All she could hear was the giggling, she looked up and saw the baby Alicorn on the ceiling.

What happened next was such a shrill scream that it was heard for miles around.

She came into the common room... uh covered in many stuff, she was holding the foal.

That was when she handed Prism to Fluttershy.

"Can you take her… I have to take a bath." Said Rarity.

Rarity then left the common room to take that bath.

"Oh right… I forgot about the new rule about her diaper." Said Twilight with a sweat drop.

Twilight put her diaper on, and Fluttershy took over for babysitting duty.

"I wonder…" said Princess Luna.

"Wonder what…" said Twilight.

"If the magic is strong enough, that method is only good for a normal powered unicorn." said Princess Luna.

"We're going to have to see." Said Twilight.

That night while they were all sleeping, Prism once again got loose from her room and flew around the house. She ended up in Nabiki room.

At the same time she got loose from her diaper, since she was able to overpower the spell that Twilight used to seal the diaper.

She flew over Nabiki then piddled.

Nabiki of course woke up since… well it was on her face. She yelled out waking everyone in the house.

"What happened." Said Kasumi.

"The baby peeded on me." Said Nabiki.

"I put the magic on the diaper myself." Said Twilight.

"Well it wasn't enough, was it?" asked Nabiki.

"We're all going to have to get used to a super powered baby who doesn't like diapers." Said Cologne, "Until Twilight and Luna can find a way home and a cure… we're all have to get used to it."

This made everyone in the room sweat drop while Prism giggled.

"I'm going to go take a shower…" muttered Nabiki.

And they would have to get used to prism… but first thing first they would have to enact some kind of alarm t make sure she didn't escape in the middle of the night…

No one wanted to be asleep with a flying baby who hated her diaper… because that was too close…

Next Time: Ranma gets kidnapped by Kodachi! Will they be able to rescue him or will they learn that the Kuno mansion is much more dangerous than it seems... find out next time!


	100. Jebus, So Many Chapters…

A/N: YAY! 100 chapters! I'm so happy it reached 100 chapters, I never expected this fic to reach that many! I'm so happy! Of course... this isn't my first fic to each that many... The Biju Biju Fruit has over 200... bit still! I hope everyone enjoys the chapter!

Chapter 100: Jebus, So Many Chapters…

Ranma walked home after getting a snack at Ucchan's. Akane had to help out with one of the sports teams and Twilight had to go home as soon as possible so she could help with Prism.

Ranma began to get a bad feeling so he looked around.

"I shouldn't have come alone…" he muttered.

That was when he heard Kodachi laughing and he ran for it. However he wasn't paying attention where he was going and crashed into someone.

Of course that someone just had to be Kodachi.

"Kodachi…" Ranma said nervously, "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you, Ranma Darling." Said Kodachi.

"Great…" thought Ranma.

"I was hoping to convince you to let me join your fiancés." Said Kodachi.

"I can't do that." Lied Ranma, "All three of them are honor bound to marry me…"

"So you don't love them? Its just honor?" asked Kodachi.

"No I do care about them in their own ways…" said Ranma.

"But what about me…" said Kodachi.

"I'm sorry, but I can't…" said Ranma hoping this would be enough.

"Well I guess I'm going to have to convince you some more." Said Kodachi taking out a bouquet of flowers.

"Uh-oh…" thought Ranma.

Kodachi tossed the bouquet at Ranma, Ranma instinctively caught the bouquet of course it had a paralysis powder inside it and Ranma couldn't move…

Kodachi began to laugh.

"Soon you will be all mine." Said Kodachi.

Hours later at the Tendo Residence. Ukyo got home.

"I'm home." Said Ukyo.

"Hey Ukyo is Ranma with you." Said Rainbow Dash.

"No… why?" asked Ukyo.

There was an awkward silence.

"Wait you let Ranma leave on his own?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Ukyo's eyes winded, "Damn it!" she yelled.

She had honestly forgotten.

They couldn't let Ranma go out alone until Kodachi calmed down and maybe forgot about it…

Which would probably be several months, but still…

Twilight decided to call his cell phone, however there was no answer.

"No answer." Said Twilight.

"Okay, there's only thing to do…" said Akane.

Rarity gave them a hat and Shampoo pulled a name out of a hat.

"It Applejack." She said.

"Great…" said Applejack.

Applejack proceeded to call Kuno.

At the Kuno mansion, Kuno was taking a bath thinking about all of his beloveds.

"Which one will I choose." He thought.

That was when his phone rang.

"Who this?" yelled Kuno.

"Hi… Kuno it's me… Alex…" came Applejack's voice on the other end.

"Oh Alex… I'm sorry I yelled at you." Apologized Kuno.

"I was wondering, if you knew anything about Ranma…" came Applejack's voice on the other end.

"Ranma?" asked Kuno.

He knew where Ranma was, however his sister threatened not to tell anyone or else…

On the other end, Rarity mentioned to put some more emotion in it.

"Please Kuno… we're all worried about him, you know what kind of girl Kodachi is." Said Applejack it should be pointed out that she said it very, very stiffly.

Rarity double face hoofed.

Thankfully Kuno fell for this.

"Fine I will tell you, she is keeping him in her room." Said Kuno on the other end, "Just be careful of Mr. Green Turtle."

"Mr. Green Turtle?" asked Applejack.

"It's her darling pet…" said Kuno, "Now… onto other things…"

Applejack hung up before he could ask her on a date…

"She is holding him hostage." Said Applejack.

"It's all my fault." Sighed Ukyo, "If I only asked him to stay…"

"It's okay." Said Twilight, "I'm partially to blame as well…"

""Do you even know where they live." Said Ukyo.

"Oh yeah, it's a funny story." Said Pinkie, "We'll tell you on the way…"

After changing they headed to the Kuno mansion in a group that consisted for the three fiancés and the 6 ponies.

"This is where he lives!" yelled Ukyo in shock.

"They're in the top five richest families in Japan." said Hikaru.

"Do you even know where her room is?" asked Ukyo.

"Unfortunately no…" sighed Belle.

"But we can always find it!" said Momo.

"I hope Ranma's okay…" said Chiyo.

In Kodachi's room Ranma laid on the floor muttered under his breath. He knew it would take a while for them realize that he was kidnapped. After all he did say he was going to Ucchan's after school.

But he really hoped they would get there soon.

"Oh my darling Ranma." Said Kodachi dressed in a kimono bringing in tea.

"How long are you planning to keep me here." Asked Ranma.

"Until you agree to marry me." Said Kodachi, "Preferably only me, but beggars can't be choosers."

"What are you going to Stockholm me into loving you?" asked Ranma.

"No of course not, just make you realize that you're in love with me." Said Kodachi.

Ranma rolled his eyes, he knew any minute now they should be breaking into the mansion.

On the outside wall, they all used a rope to climb down the wall.

"Why are we doing it this way?" asked Belle.

"You know that Kuno would answer the door, right?" asked Ran.

"Oh… right…" said Belle.

After all of them scaled the wall they began their search.

"Do you think this place is booby trapped?" asked Akane.

"I doubt it." Said Ran.

That was when they saw Ranma pigtail.

"Hey is that Ranma up ahead." Said Momo running towards it.

"Wait it might be a trap!" yelled Hikaru.

Momo pulled it, and suddenly the trapped her like a vice, but she managed dodge like it was nothing.

"What is this thing!" yelled Akane.

"It looks like a booby trap." Said Momo.

"Thanks for being obvious!" yelled Ukyo

Hikaru used her magic to put the floor back to normal.

"I can't believe they have a trap like that." Said Akane.

"We have to be careful and not pull on any thing that looked like Ranma! Understand." Said Hikaru.

"Sorry…" sighed Momo.

"It's okay, you didn't know." Said Chiyo.

They continued on their way.

"So what else did Kuno mention?" asked Ukyo.

"He mentioned her pet Mr. Green Turtle." Said Alex.

"A turtle? Really?" asked Ran, "We can get past that easily!"

That was when they came across a pond with a bridge going across it, on the other side of the pond looked to be a bedroom.

"I wonder if that's Kodachi's room." Said Ukyo.

"If he pet is a turtle, then it must be…" said Ran.

"Let's go." Said Ukyo.

They began to cross the bridge when suddenly a giant alligator came up form the water and tried to bite them.

Around it neck was a collar that read "Mr. Green Turtle…"

They all stared at that the alligator.

"THAT IS NOT A TURTLE!" yelled Akane.

In Kodachi's bedroom both of them heard Akane yell.

"Oh dear, it look like she's here." Said Kodachi.

Ranma smirked…

"But don't worry, darling, Mr. Green Turtle is will take care of her and anyone with her…" said Kodachi.

"Mr. Green Turtle?" asked Ranma.

"Yes, my darling pet alligator." Said Kodachi.

"What?" asked Ranma.

Back outside they stared at the alligator.

"Who would have a pet alligator." Said Ukyo.

"I do!" said Momo.

"Correction, who would have a pet full grown alligator that has teeth." Said Belle.

"Kodachi…" sighed Shampoo.

"Oh right…" said Belle.

"What are we going to do?" asked Akane.

"How dare you attack them!" yelled Chiyo taking charge and going into stare mode.

Mr. Green turtle looked at Chiyo and began to shiver.

"That's right I'm talking to you." Said Chiyo.

Mr. Green Turtle started to look like he was going to cry.

"You better not hurt anyone while I'm here!" said Chiyo.

Mr. Green Turtle gave a very un-alligator whimper.

"Well it looks like it was a good idea bring her…" said Ukyo.

The others nodded in agreement.

They crossed the bridge and got into the bedroom… which was empty.

"I guess there's a lot of bedroom here." Said Momo.

They began to search for any sign of Kodachi's bedroom.

In Kodachi's room, she was laughing.

"What?" asked Ranma.

"They will never find my bedroom with so many unused bedrooms in the mansion it will impossible." Said Kodachi.

It should now be pointed out that Kodachi had a sign on the door of bedroom.

As they searched the mansion, Kuno found them.

"Akane! Hikaru! Momo! Belle! Alex! Chiyo! Ran! You're all here!" said Kuno.

"Kuno, can you tell us where your sister's room is." Said Belle putting on the charm, however inside she felt like she wanted to vomit.

"I shouldn't…" said Kuno, "I know she'll poison me if I do…" said Kuno.

"Pretty, pretty please!" said Belle.

"I can't say no to that!" said Kuno who gave them institutions to where her bedroom was, and when he was finished he said, "Now forget about Ranma… and…"

He looked to where they were and saw they were gone…

"I will find you!" he yelled out forgetting where they were going.

They ran to where it was and sweat dropped when they saw the sign.

"If we kept searching we would have found it…" sighed Hikaru.

"Well it was fast…" said Ran.

"Speak for yourself…" muttered Belle.

Back inside the bedroom (as Kodachi didn't hear the running) Kodachi start next to Ranma and put her head on his shoulder, had Ranma not been paralyzed he would have stopped her, but he couldn't.

"Oh Ranma darling! I love you so much." Said Kodachi.

Ranma's eye twitched.

Kodachi faced Ranma.

"Please don't." said Ranma.

"Oh Ranma, you don't have to be shy." Said Kodachi.

She was about to kiss him, however the door suddenly opened.

She got up and faced them.

"So all of you came to save him?" asked Kodachi.

"Of course we did." Said Ukyo.

"How did you know he doesn't want to be here?" asked Kodachi.

"I don't!" yelled Ranma.

Of course Kodachi ignored this... while at the same time heard something different.

"See he does want to be here! So go away." Said Kodachi.

"There is something seriously wrong with you." Said Ranma.

"I will only fight one of you." Said Kodachi and she pointed at Ukyo, "The new-ish one."

"Why me?" asked Ukyo.

"If you can defeat me then you can have Darling Ranma back." Said Kodachi, "I bet some two bit chef will not be able to defeat me…"

"We fought before, in the crystal pillar… remember… I'm also a martial artist." Said Ukyo with a sweat drop.

"Oh yes, I forgot… a lot of what happened there is such a blur." Said Kodachi.

"That because you were brainwashed to become sane." Mumbled Ran.

"What was that?" asked Kodachi.

"I refuse." Said Ukyo.

"What? Why?" asked Kodachi.

"Because I know you will try to poison and me and cheat." Said Ukyo.

"Oh why would I do that." Said Kodachi.

"It's just something you do…" said Belle.

"Well I guess you are right about that." Said Kodachi, "However I refuse to let Ranma go with out a fight."

However she was currently unaware what was going on behind her, which was Momo, Hikaru and Shampoo giving Ranma the antidote to Kodachi's paralysis poison.

"What if I escape on my own!" said Ranma.

"It shouldn't wear off for another hour!" yelled Kodachi.

"I don't' want to get married to you." Said Ranma.

"But why?" asked Kodachi.

"You just kidnapped me." Said Ranma, "And you poisoned me…"

Kodachi looked down, "I'm sorry Ranma Darling, but I love so much." Said Kodachi.

"If you love me then you shouldn't do those things." Muttered Ranma.

Kodachi smiled, "So you mean if I don't poison you or kidnap you, you'll reconsider!" said Kodachi.

"What no…" said Ranma.

"From this day on, I will prove my love to Ranma and hope that will accept me as one his brides with out kidnapping and poisoning him." Said Kodachi

"Was she even listening?" asked Ranma.

"We all know she lives in her little world." Sighed Belle.

The next day at the café the rival brigade always hung out in, Kodachi was telling her friends about her plan at winning Ranma.

"I don't know that what he meant…" said Tsukiko.

"Azusa know you can win Ranma over!" said Azusa, "Just like Azusa can win Ryoga over!"

"Yes! For out love is pure!" said Kodachi.

They held each other hands in agreement to work to together to win over the ones they love.

"That not going to work…" sighed Ryoko.

"I really hope nothing bad happens." Said Miki.

"Why is it two of my friend go to kidnapping the boys they like." Sighed Tsukiko.

"Because you gathered us together to see revenge on someone…" said Ryoko.

"Shut up…" muttered Tsukiko.

As Ranma walked over he sighed, at least he didn't worry about being kidnapped any more…

But still Kodachi knew about the heaven and earth solution and she was going to give up the man she loved… not that easily at least…

Next Time: Back in Equestria, Shinning Armor doesn't know how to handle the news about Prism, is he a nice or another sister... so he asks the other siblings of the six. What will happen? Find out next time!


	101. Niece or Sister

Chapter 101: Niece or Sister

It was a red alert… Prism was out of her diaper again.

Of course she was flying... so the chaise was on!

Pinkie was chasing her with a butterfly net, that was when Fluttershy block her path, turns out Prism just flew to her.

"Oh wow Fluttershy!" said Pinkie.

"Come on let put on a new diaper." Said Fluttershy.

They went to the common room to put on Prism's new diaper.

"So have you told your families about her yet?" asked Akane.

"We have." Said Twilight, "All of them but my brother took them well."

"What do you mean?" asked Ranma.

"Well…" said Twilight.

Meanwhile in Ponyville…

Spike was scared, Angel had managed to trap Owlowiscious and Peewee into a cage, he trapped Wynona outside and removed Tanks helicopter blades…

Spike knew he had lost, he trembled.

He saw Opalescence who had an evil look on her face.

Nearby Angel gave off an evil laugh.

Opalescence was about to pounce when suddenly she was caught by magic.

Spike gaped at the site, he turned towards his unicorn savior, which was Shinning Armor.

"Thank you Thank you so much!" said Spike hugging him, then realizing, "Wait, why are you in Ponyville."

"Princess Celestia gave me a few days off." Said shinning Armor.

"It's about Prism Star, isn't it?" asked Spike.

Shinning Armor sighed.

"Is it true about what I heard." Said Spike.

(Flashback)

Shining Armor and Princess Cadance were washing dishes when they got a letter from their end of the fire network (it was installed not too long after their trip to Ponyville)

"I wonder if this mean they're coming home soon." Said Princess Cadance.

That was when they saw it was letter about the Queen Cosmos Incident, both of them read it and found about her ultimate fate and that she was turned into a foal now named Prism Star.

However Shinning Armor took this the wrong way.

He sent a letter to Twilight giving his intent of finding a way to kill Discoed…

"Shiny… I don't know if know about that…" said Princess Cadance.

Before Shinning Armor could answer another letter.

"It is Seito's job to find a way to kill Discord in this universe." Read Princess Cadance.

"What if I…" said Shinning Armor.

Another popped out.

"Nor can you break his stature." Read Candace.

"But he got her…" said Shinning Armor.

But before he could finish that séance another letter appeared.

"He didn't get us pregnant, we also see Prim Star as a sister not a daughter…" read Princess Candace.

"But…" said Shinning Armor.

That was when another popped up.

"Yes, she is a clone, but you could saw the same for Identical Twins…" read Princess Cadance.

Shining Armor decided to just shut up, because the letter responses were just getting weird…

(End of Flashback)

"Twilight knows you all too well." Said spike.

"So from what you heard, what do you think about Prism Star." Said Shinning Armor.

"I don't want to babysit her." Said Spike.

"What?" asked Shinning Armor.

"You don't want to know…" mumbled Spike, "Trust me it's gross."

Shinning Armor blinked.

"So why did you come?" asked Spike.

"I wanted to ask Big Macintosh and Blinkie questions about how they feel about Prism." Said Shinning Armor.

"I see." Said Spike, "And I'll come with you…"

"Why?" asked Shinning Armor.

Spike looked at Angel who was slinking away.

"I think you know the answer." Said Spike.

"Maybe we should clean up first." Said Shinning Armor.

Spike looked over the mess caused by Angel's latest plan.

"Yeah…" sighed Spike.

After cleaning up the mess they went to sweet apple acres.

In Applejack's absence they were able to ask Braeburn to take over her duties, since the apple orchard belonged to the whole town it really didn't matter if he stayed or not.

Big Macintosh was plowing the field when he saw Spike and Shinning Armor approaching.

"Hey Big Macintosh." Said Shinning Armor, "I bet you heard about Prism…"

"Eeyup." He answered.

This was only the second time the two had met. And even then they didn't talk.

"So do you see Prism as a sister?" asked Shinning Armor.

"Eeyup." Answered big Macintosh.

"Not as a niece." Said Shinning Armor.

"Nope." Answered Big Macintosh.

There was an arrears silence, no one knew what else to say.

That was when Spike's stomached rumbled, he started laughing nervously.

"Hey Shinning Armor, how about we head over to Sugar Cube Corner." Spike said nervously.

Shinning Armor shrugged realizing the conversation with Big Macintosh was over and the two bid a bye to the large Earth Pony.

"Hey doesn't say much does her?" asked Shinning Armor.

"No." said Spike, "The most I ever heard him say was when he was under the effects of a love poison."

Spike had to prevent himself from vomiting at the memory.

"I see…" said Shinning Armor.

They got to Sugar Cube Corner. They saw Blinkie working the cash register. However Blinkie saw Spike.

"Hey Spike, I hopped you would be in today." Said Blinkie, "I've been experimenting with Gem Cakes, and I made a special one."

She took out a cup cake covered in emeralds and amethysts.

"I thought you might like it, also your colors so I thought why not." Said Blinkie.

She handed him the cupcake.

"Thank… thank you…" said Spike.

Spike had started developing a crush on Blinkie. Unlike with Rarity it didn't stem from her looks but rather her personality.

However he had yet to realize it as it wasn't as strong as his crush on Rarity.

That was when she noticed his companion.

"Hey! Shinning Armor, I didn't know you were in town." Said Blinkie.

"Hey." Said shinning Armor, "I was hopping to talk to you."

"Let me guess it's about Prism, isn't it?" asked Blinkie, "We'll talk during my break."

A few minutes later she was able to take her break, she also brought out some pictures.

"I wasn't sure if you saw any picture of our new sister." Said Blinkie.

"So you see her as a sister." Said Shinning Armor.

"Well duh… Pinkie's so irresponsible I can't see her as a mom." Said Blinkie, "Baby sitter I know for a fact… but no way for a mom… Maybe in a few years…"

"Shinning Armor thinks of her as a niece…" said Spike.

"I see…" said Blinkie, she had a mischievous smile, "I heard that Twilight has started dating Seito."

"What?" asked Shinning Armor.

Of course he was thinking certain things abut Seito… including possible deaths for the magical boy.

Blinkie started laughing, "I'm joking…" she said.

Shinning Armor began to relax.

"You're just being protective her aren't' you?" asked Blinkie.

Shinning Armor began to blush slightly.

"I bet if Twilight didn't know Cadance she would have freaked out about you getting married." Said spike.

"It's normal for siblings to be protective." Said Blinkie, "I can tell from Pinkie's letters that her human friend Shou has a crush on her, but she doesn't know…"

"You want to meet him…" said Spike.

"If there's a possibility then yes…" said Blinkie.

It's not just that." Said Shinning Armor, "It also has to do with Discord."

"Oh…" said Blinkie and Spike.

"Yeah, I can understand why you don't want him to the foal daddy." Said Blinkie who shuddered.

"You think that might be one of the reason why she not their daughter?" asked Shinning Armor.

"No way." Said Spike, "Twilight's probably looking at from a genetic standpoint."

Both of them stared at Spike.

"That does sound like Twiley." Said Shinning Armor.

"IT doesn't matter." Said Blinkie, "All that matters is that they get home and Prism lives a good life."

Shinning Armor sighed. He knew there was going to be a chance that Prism was going to have a hard life, after all she was a creation of Discord's many ponies might shun her for that.

"Don't worry though… she's going to have a lot of big sisters to take care of her." Said Blinkie, "She already has 8 with her."

"You're right." Said Shinning Armor.

That was when Lyra noticed the picture.

"Any new human pictures?" asked Lyra.

Shinning Armor stared at her.

"No…" muttered Blinkie.

"Oh…" said Lyra walking away.

"Okay, there are pictures of human Prism but don't tell her that." Whispered Blinkie.

"Lyra bothers her all the time." Explained Spike.

Shining Armor nodded.

They looked at the pictures, most of them were of Prism or Hoshi doing cute baby stuff, like sleeping, sucking on things, playing with one of her sisters or Scootaloo. However there were a couple of her without her diaper including one of her flying over Genma doing her business.

"I have to make copies of this one…" said Blinkie, "Granny Smith and Rainbow Dash's dad both developed a hatred of Genma."

"Why is she out of her diaper?" asked Shinning Armor.

"You don't deal with babies that much do you?" asked Blinkie.

"No…" said Shinning Armor.

"Trust me, you have to make sure they don't eat thing, or destroy thing or in Prism's case keeping her in her diaper." Said Blinkie, "And knowing your wife's genes, you might end up with Alicorn foal as well."

Shinning Armor froze, he remembered Twilight magical bursts, and he heard from the Pegasus guards about their children and younger siblings about wings as well…

"I'm just kidding, who knows what your kid will be like when you start having them." Said Blinkie.

"You like messing with me doing you?" asked Shinning Armor.

"A little." Laughed Blinkie.

Shinning Armor sighed.

"By the way have you talked to Big Macintosh about this yet?" asked Blinkie.

"He was the first one we talked to." Sid Spike.

"I see…" said Blinkie.

Blinkie gave Shinning Armor some of the cleaner pictures since she knew Twilight wasn't one for sharing pictures.

Sometime later he took the train back to Canterlot on the way there he decided to write a letter to Twilight.

"Dear Twiley, we both know that I didn't take the arrival of Prism Star very well and I want to apologize. Maybe it was the fact that she is a creation of Discord's. I know she was hit by the elements of Harmony so any evil in her is gone. . I actually went to Ponyville today to see what Big Macintosh and Blinkie thought, both of them agree she's their sister. I hope that when you all return to Equestria I will get a chance to get to know her. Until then, be a good big sister to her. With love, Shinning Armor. P.S. Have you tried adding magic to her diaper, I heard about that problem…"

When he got him he hugged his fiancé.

"How was the trip." Said Princess Cadance.

"Spike and Blinkie helped." Said Shinning Armor, "I know if I'm ever going to talk to Big Macintosh ever again."

Princess Cadance blinked at that.

Shinning Armor tossed the letter into the fire.

In the other universe, Hikaru was analyzing the vial of water. If she were to guess, she was about a quarter of the way done with trying to analyze it… maybe even more…

That was when someone knocked on her door.

She stopped the process.

"Come in." said Hikaru.

"There's a letter for you." Said Pinkie opened the door.

She handed it to Hikaru who read.

She wrote down her response

"Can you send it for me." Said Hikaru, "It's to my brother."

"Okey Dokey Loki." Said Pinkie.

Pinkie tossed it into the fire.

On the end for Shinning Armor…

He read the letter.

"Dear Shinning, I forgive you, don't worry, I know your stressed out. P.S. I have adding magic to her diapers, it doesn't work, she knows how to over power the spell."

"What was that last part about?" asked Princess Cadance.

"You don't want to know…" said Shining Armor.

Back on the other universe. Hikaru stared at the vial of Jusenkyo Water and decided to call it a day.

She left her bed room and saw Pinkie playing Pokémon.

"Hey did you send any pictures of Prism to Blinkie?" asked Hikaru.

"Sure did." Said Pinkie, "I know she gave some to Shinning Armor."

"Did you read my letter?" asked Hikaru.

"No, she sent me a letter telling me he visited earlier…" said Pinkie.

"Oh…" said Hikaru with a sweat drop, "Right…"

"I also know that everything's fine between you and your brother again! And that's all that matters…" said Pinkie.

"Yeah…" said Hikaru.

Hikaru headed to the bathroom and sighed…she knew it was going to be a long time until she had a cure down…

But still at least her brother got over his problem with Prism… After all the bigger family Prism had, the better life would probably be…

Next Time: A young Frenchman shows up in Furinkan High to meet with the Tendo Girls. As it turns out he's a master of Martial Arts Eating. Ranma of course Challenges him but he loses, however someone else Challenges him after that... who is the one? And what will happen after that? Find out next time!


	102. Man VS Food

Chapter 102: Man VS. Food

It was just a normal day in lunch for cafeteria, by which it meant a nightmare. Ranma, Hiroshi and Daisuke got what they wanted and celebrated.

"Hey guys!" said Momo who was with the others.

"Hey!" said Ranma.

"You never get stuff from the cafeteria." Said Hiroshi.

"Yeah… none of us were up for making lunch this morning." Said Hikaru.

That was when a mysterious wearing a cloak that resembled the flag of France zigzagged though the crowd, when he did everyone's food disappeared.

"Hey! What's going on!" yelled one person.

"My sandwich!" yelled another person.

"My bread!" yelled another.

When the guy came close to Ranma he dodged, as did Ran and Hikaru (using magic of course).

However the mysterious man was impressed they dodged.

"Hey! Give everyone back their food!" yelled Momo.

"Now why would such a pretty girl think I ate everyone food?" asked the man with a French accident.

"He speaks Japanese." Said someone in the crowd in shock.

"Hey Belle is he a relative?" asked Hiroshi.

"What? Is it because I'm French?" asked Belle.

"Never mind…" muttered Hiroshi.

"I don't have anyone food." Said the man.

"It's under your cape isn't it?" asked Ranma.

"What no?"" said the man he removed his cape revealing a perfectly set table.

Of course everyone was impressed.

That was when Akane, Nabiki and for some reason Kasumi showed up all with initiations.

"You presence is requested by Picolet Chardin II." Read Akane, "He sounds French."

The man, now known as Picolet Chardin began to welcome the three.

"How do you know him?" asked Alex.

"I don't…" said Akane.

As the lunch started, he began a toast, "To my future wives."

This made everyone who lived with the Tendos sweat drop.

"He didn't…" said Ran.

"Let's just wait and see…" muttered Hikaru.

That was when Ranma tossed a sandwich in the middle of his toast, however the sandwich seemingly vanished.

However Picolet wiped his face.

"So that's it." Said Momo.

"What is?" asked Chiyo.

"My toast you have interrupted." Said Picolet.

"You have crumbs on your chin." Said Ranma.

Ranma tossed another sandwiched and the sandwich vanished yet again, everyone else realized what he was doing… eating the sandwiches.

"How about desert." Said Ranma.

He tossed something so fast no one could see it, however Picolet removed it from his mouth revealing a chalkboard eraser.

"I challenge." Said Picolet.

"Just as I expected." Said Ranma.

"Please take a seat." Said Picolet.

"What do you want to do arm wrestling." Said Ranma.

Picolet rang a small bell and servants showed up carrying food.

"Combat by the La Belle France School of Martial Arts." Explained Picolet.

"Okay." Said Ranma.

Picolet began to explain the rules they have to eat everything and whoever finishes first wins.

"The loser pays for the entire meal." Said Picolet.

"Fine, if it's called Marital Arts I can't lose!" said Ranma.

They started, everyone was amazed at the speed Picolet went by eating.

"Yeah! But Ranma's just as fast!" said Ran.

However while Ranma's hands were fast he kept shoveling food and couldn't swallow.

"His hands might be fast." Said Kasumi.

Ranma glared Picolet who obviously won.

"He can't be human." Thought Ranma.

"If you want to know the secret." Said Picolet.

He fully opened his mouth, while he looked normal the freaky way he stretched out his mouth wasn't.

Of course, everyone was horrified.

"My food, cursed to be in that gaping vortex…" cried Hiroshi.

"How is that even possible." asked Hikaru.

"Pants to be darkened!" yelled Shou.

"Hey!" yelled Momo, "I challenge you!"

"What?" asked Ranma.

"I'm the only who one can beat him…" said Momo.

"I am still hungry." Said Picolet.

"I win you have to pay for Ranma's meal too." Said Momo.

"Agreed." Said Picolet.

"Also I'm a vegetarian… so…" said Momo.

Picolet nodded and nodded to his servers to just give them both vegetable dishes in order to be fair about it.

They put the food down and began.

Within a few seconds, Momo called out "Done!"

Picolet was surprised as he was only done with half his food.

He looked at the girl she was attractive, but the fact that she defeated him…

Perhaps if the deal with the Tendos fell through…

But what were the chances of that…

However there was one thing he wanted.

"Mademoiselle! Let me ask you name." said Picolet.

"Oh Momo Mochi." Said Momo.

"Momo Mochi." Said Picolet, she was perfect, boatful, had a healthy apatite and had a name that meant peach rice cake, "If only I was not promised to another."

Momo didn't know what he meant, and so he left.

"He couldn't… could he…" muttered Nabiki.

"So you noticed too." Said Akane.

"You didn't need to bail me out." Said Ranma.

"Oh come on, that wasn't marital arts, that was eating." Said Ran.

"But…" said Ranma.

"It was an eating contest, trust me…" said Ran.

When they got home they decided to ask Soun about what just happened.

"Well Hokkaido is nice this time of year." He said at she packed up the house.

Of course his three daughters gave him the Tendo Family Demon Face.

"He toasted us as his future wife…" said Kasumi.

"You better tell us what's going on…" said Nabiki

Soun began to cry.

"It is a tale older than I." said Picolet suddenly showing up.

"Oh Monsieur Chardin." Said Kasumi.

Soun gave up and told them the story of how once when he and Genma were starving they found the Chardin family dojo and restaurant. The deal was if they won they wouldn't have to pay for food… however Soun decided to give his unborn daughter in exchange.

"Daddy…" muttered Nabiki.

Nabiki knew that she would be the one to marry him, after all Akane was engaged to Ranma and Kasumi was in a relationship and it was be rude to force her to break it off.

"I didn't think I'd have daughters…" cried Soun.

"For reason I can not fathom, the men of the Chardin family can not find wives." Cried Picolet stretching his mouth.

"I wonder why…" muttered Akane.

"But it matters not, for whichever Mademoiselle to become my wife shall come to the Chardin estate to learn the art of Martial Dinning." Said Picolet.

"What will we do?" asked Soun.

"I have no idea." Said Nabiki.

That was when Momo suddenly walked into the room.

"So can we change back yet or are still expecting him to show up?" asked Momo.

Picolet saw Momo, he couldn't help but to stare.

"Mademoiselle Momo, what are you doing here?" asked Picolet.

"She lives with us." Explained Soun.

"I see…" said Picolet.

That was when Nabiki got an idea.

"Yes, she does live with us. Perhaps we can make a deal." Said Nabiki.

"What?" asked Momo.

Nabiki stood next to Momo.

"Yes, we are not her family, but she does pay rent to live here… her parents are far away so I'm sure they won't mind us making a deal." Said Nabiki.

"Nabiki." Muttered Kasumi.

"What are you doing?" asked Akane.

"I'm sure Momo would love to help." Said Nabiki.

"Sure!" said Momo, "But I don't know what you're talking about."

"You would settle the debt between my family and the Tendo Family?" asked Picolet Chardin.

"Of course I would, they're my friends." Said Momo.

"Then you are my wife to be!" cheered Picolet, "I am so happy!"

"Oh, okay! WAIT WHAT!" yelled Nabiki.

"There problem solved." Said Nabiki.

"That evil…" muttered Akane.

"I feel dirty…" cried Soun.

Thankfully Momo didn't have to leave that night… of course however everyone who lived there had to talk about… well those who didn't talk about glared at Nabiki.

"Look even if I didn't make the deal, we all know he fell for her." Said Nabiki, "I just sped things up…

""But you tricked me!" yelled Pinkie.

"That was low… even for you…" muttered Ranma.

"You just have to figure out ways to get out of…" said Nabiki.

"You're still my friend." Said Pinkie, "Just very, very low list on my list of friends."

"Okay…" responded Nabiki.

"I have a plan." Said Twilight.

She took out a small checklist.

"Plan A see much it would be the settle the debt, Plan B Have Pinkie Pie be Pinkie Pie and see if they no longer want to deal with her, Plan C eat them out of house and home." Said Twilight.

They all stared at Twilight… the first two steps were reasonable.

The last one just seemed strange.

"Are you sure the last goal will work?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Well considering she ate more than she did…" said Twilight, "It is a possibility, however there is plan D..."

"Telling them about how Momo isn't human." Said Princess Luna.

"Wait why isn't that Plan A?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Because we still do need to keep it a secret." Said Twilight.

"Plus there is the fact if he does truly lover her, he won't mind she really isn't human." Said Prince Luna.

The others nodded in the room, after all there was 2 cases they knew of boys being in love with them and knowing about the whole pony thing…

They were unaware about Shou at the moment knowing about Pinkie being a pony.

"If this was a mater of Honor it would be so bad." Sighed Cologne, "But the fact that this is actual debt…"

"We're all going to pool money for a while, aren't we." Said Ukyo.

"What was I supposed to do? Do it myself?" asked Nabiki.

"That would have been incredibly kind of you…" said Twilight.

Pinkie had placed the letter bottle in there just in case she got a response from a letter she sent. That was when she saw it way addressed to Nabiki.

Nabiki read and began to sweat.

"What does it say?" asked Princess Luna.

"Nothing… nothing about Pinkie's sister vowing to hunt me if the wedding goes through…" said Nabiki.

Everyone in the room sweat dropped at that.

The next day, Momo, Ranma, Soun, Hikaru and Cologne all went to the Chardin Manson.

"I'm sorry for this!" cried Soun.

"It's okay…" said Momo, "As long as I don't marry him it will be fine…"

"Let's just go in…" muttered Ranma.

The five of them were welcomed by Picolet.

"Ah yes Mademoiselle Momo… it is so good to see you." Said Picolet, "Oh and your friend is here."

"I'm here to make sure you don't try anything funny…" said Ranma.

"So… are you dating, I'm so sorry." Said Picolet.

"No, she's more like a little sister." Said Ranma.

"I see." Said Picolet.

He looked at Momo and decided to give a little kiss.

It should be noted for his family a little kiss was enveloping her head with his mouth… Ranma punched him that made him let go.

"You okay?" asked Ranma.

"That was weird." Said Momo, "But I'm fine."

Picolet was thinking on the other hand not to kiss her in front of Ranma.

They all sat down in a parlor for some tea.

"Before we let Momo train." Said cologne, "We would like to discus the matter of the debt"

"And you are…" said Picolet.

"My name is Cologne, and I guess you can say I am Momo's guardian in all this."

"If you wish to settle the debt we can." Said Hikaru.

"Yes, with interest and adjustment for inflation this will be the number." Said Picolet.

Picolet gave her the number, which shocked Hikaru.

"You have got to be kidding me!" yelled Hikaru.

"Check the numbers…" said Picolet.

Hikaru began to work the numbers…

"So I take it Genma also did the contest…" sighed Hikaru as the numbers checked out for two people.

"That is correct." Said Picolet.

"Well at least Genma is half to blame." Said Cologne.

"Here, some Gateaux." Said Picolet giving the sweets to Momo.

Momo grabbed one, however several forks was thrown at her, which she dodged.

"Who there?" asked Momo.

They saw an older woman who hair looked like a cooked turkey.

"A lady does not let other sees her eating." Said the woman.

"This is Madame St. Paul." Introduced Picolet, "She trains my possible brides to be."

"Now…" said Madame St. Paul taking an empty plate, that was when she noticed it was empty, "Wait? Who ate it?"

"I did!" said Momo.

"Already?" she asked, she looked at Momo, then at Picolet, "My no wonder you seem to smitten with her."

"This doesn't look good…" thought Cologne.

"He likes me?" thought Momo that was when she realized, "They're gong to pull an Arlong!"

"Excuse me! I need to use the bathroom!" said Momo.

She mentioned for Hikaru to accompany her… she told them her theory.

"What do you mean pull an Arlong?" asked Hikaru.

"In One Piece, Nami's back story was that she raised money to free her village, right when she was going to get close to the price Arlong sent someone to steal to the money going back to square one." Said Momo.

"So wait…" said Hikaru.

"You should raise money to pay off the debt, but make sure to hide the money and hide it well." Said Momo.

"I see." Said Hikaru.

"Don't worry, I'll figure out what to do here… focus on eating what I can, stealing all but their meat and warping more reality than usual!" said Momo.

"If you say so…" sighed Hikaru.

The two turned to the parlor however it was time for all but Momo to leave.

As they were leaving Ranma said, "Don't worry, we will get you out of here!" said Ranma.

"I know you will!" said Momo.

Madame St. Paul glared at Momo.

"She will be his bride, if it's the last thing I do." Thought Madame St. Paul, "I just have to convince her it's the best for her…"

Later it was the first part of the training, which was putting on an iron corset.

"Why do I have to wear this?" asked Momo.

"It is part of the training, until you can prove yourself truly worthy you must wear it." Explained Madame St. Paul.

The truth was it was something used until the woman had shown lady like behavior when eating, however she wanted to wear down Momo.

"So can I take it off whenever I like?" asked Momo.

"No." she held up a key, "Until I say otherwise you must wear that."

However Momo already had a blowtorch ready to cut the corset.

"What?" asked Madame St. Paul, "Where did that come from?"

"I found it." Said Momo.

"Give me that!" yelled Madame St. Paul.

"Yeah, I'll probably get hurt." Said Momo.

"What?" asked Madame St. Paul.

Not too long later after Momo got dressed, Picolet escorted Momo to dinning hall where a grand party was being held.

"Only the worst guests are here to celebrate us." Said Picolet.

Momo began to pout.

"What is wrong?" asked Picolet.

"I don't like these kinds of parties, they're so boring and stuffy!" pouted Momo.

"Now why don't you eat, I have had many vegetarian dishes prepared esspeiclly for you." Said Picolet.

"Okay…" said Momo.

30 Seconds Later…

Momo began to pout again.

"Mademoiselle Momo." Said Madame St. Paul, "Won't you try to eat."

"I did eat." Said Momo.

That was when she noticed every single fruit, vegetable and non-gelatin based deserts were already gone.

"I'm bored…" whined Momo.

Picolet noticed his fiancé.

"Perhaps you can liven the party to make it one you would enjoy." Said Picolet.

"Really! All right!" cheered Momo.

She pulled out her party cannon from who knows where, followed by a record station and a D.J.

"Where am I? How did I get here!" yelled the D.J.

"Hey can you liven up this party!" said Momo.

"Sure… I guess…" said the D.J. starting think this might be just a bad trip.

Back at the Tendo Residence.

"So we need to raise that much!" said Twilight, "I think the best option is to get wait tables and takes deriver jobs… as a as a couple I came up with…"

"Except for my self of course…" said Rarity, "I'll pull in more hours making dresses…"

"Now any questions…" said Twilight.

"Is it okay to be jealous of Pinkie, I mean with all that fancy food she's eating…" said Genma.

The sounds of his screams could be heard in Tomobiki…

Back at the Chardin Estate what was meant to be a quiet party was now a rave, very few of the guests decided to go with the new tone. The rest just watched in horror.

"Oh Momo… this is not how we hold parties." Said Picolet trying to get the party back on track.

Madame St. Paul gritted her teeth, she knew Momo was good… too good, she already had the skills of the school, granted she didn't have the tool of the family. However she knew because she couldn't be broken by the family's training she would have to break her in other ways…

She was going to break the Momo, after all Picolet was the heir of the school and he deserved the woman he wanted. And she was going to make sure of that if it was the last thing was going to do…

Next Time: Momo and Madame St. Paul try to wear each other down, but which one is working? Meanwhile everyone raises money to pay of the old debt... what are they doing and who else is helping.


	103. Wearing and Earning

Chapter 103: Wearing and Earning

Ranma-Chan sighed… he had just paid off that debt… but no… sure he was actually getting paid this time… granted the money was going towards freeing Pinkie from her engagement… but still…

"Couldn't I have been a guy this time" Ranma-Chan asked Ukyo.

"Sorry but you know the cute waitress brings in customers…" sighed Ukyo.

Ranma-Chan sighed…

That was when Alex entered.

"Any more orders?" asked Alex.

Ukyo nodded and handed Alex a box.

One of the ideas was to temporally add a delivery service and Alex was the delivery girl.

It was working…

At Cat Cafe however Shampoo and Diana were hot working waitress duty.

It was always either one of them does waitress duty or delivery duty (Usually Shampoo since she was currently the best delivery girl in the city).

Because Ran was the current delivery girl…

It took her a day to learn how to ride the bike quickly without breaking anything, but they did when it was slow and Diana always fixed the door.

"We have two more orders." said Cologne.

"Okay." Said Ran.

Upstairs, Rarity was in the zone, she had to finish many dresses… she was glad she had a reason to work on the dresses usually something weird came up and she couldn't work on them…

Granted she like the rest of them were worried about Pinkie, but still…

That was when she called her client.

"Oh this Belle Perle, your dress is ready." Said Rarity.

But that was the third dress she finished that day…

Then again she also recently hit her stride when it came to human clothing so that helped too.

Meanwhile at the anime club meeting…

"Okay! We all have to stop buying things." Said Emi.

No one argued…

"Wow… I wasn't expecting that." Said Emi.

"We all want to save Momo." Said Hiro.

"Yeah, if we pool our money together we can give it to the Tendos." Said Megumi.

"I can't wait that long!" yelled Shou.

That was when Shou dressed up like Batman.

"If we want to save Momo I'll have to do it." Said Shou.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to dress up like Batman?" asked Emi.

"Why?" asked Shou.

"For one things you'll need a bat credit card." Said Emi.

"A bat credit card?" asked Shou, "A BAT CREDIT CARD?"

Before Shou could get too angry Emi whacked him in the head knocking him out.

"Okay, also if anyone of us eats out or needs a cosplay costume we eat at either the Cat Café or Ukyo's and get our costumes form Belle, everyone agree." Said Emi.

They all agreed.

Meanwhile at the Chardin mansion, Momo was performing another of the train technique, which involved walking on a tightrope with a cake on her head, her hands tied behind her back.

Also she was in her underwear.

Now begin." Said Madame St. Paul.

After a few seconds.

"Uh Madame St. Paul! I'm done!" said Momo.

"Already?" asked Madame St. Paul, "I see…"

She made Momo go through the training again and again… but it always had the same ending.

"Can we switch to something else?" asked Momo, "The cakes are getting boring…"

"Perhaps we should end our training…" muttered Madame St. Paul.

Momo got dressed, and went to her room and sighed.

"Oh… it's so burning here." Sighed Momo, "And I miss my friends."

That was when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." said Momo.

That was when one of the mansion maids came in.

"Mademoiselle Momo… we have hired a few maids for you…" said the maid, "They will help you with what you need."

"Really?" asked Momo.

That was when she saw the maids.

They were Akane, Hikaru and Chiyo.

When the maid showing them left Momo hugged them.

"I can't believe you're here!" said Momo, "Wait! How did you get these jobs anyways?"

"Well they were hiring… and dad thought it was a good idea to get a job here…" said Akane.

"Oh, okay." Said Momo, "But I do have to wonder why you thought it was a good idea to have Fluttershy working as a maid…"

"What do you mean?" asked Chiyo.

All through out Japan, many Otaku got the feeling that an extremely Moe girl was working as a maid somewhere.

"But I'm sure it will be fine." Said Momo.

"So how is everything?" asked Hikaru.

"Fine! I had a really fun party last night…" said Momo, "Though most people didn't like it."

That was when Momo realized something, "Wait is this part time jobs… or it full time?"

"They actually allowed us to move in? Why?" asked Akane.

That was when Both Chiyo and Akane realized what she meant and stared at Hikaru.

"Twilight what ever you do! Don't have a freak out about school!" said Momo.

Hikaru sweat dropped.

They told Momo about how everyone was pitching in to get her out.

"That really great!" said Momo, "Even Nabiki…"

The three remained silent.

"She won't give up her money will she." Said Momo.

"They're thinking of ways to get her to pay up some of her money." Said Akane.

"I wonder if she's going to give in." said Momo.

"I doubt it." Sighed Akane.

Meanwhile Picolet was looking over the files of the new hires of the mansion, he was well aware that Akane was hired.

That was when Madame St. Paul came into the room.

"How is Mademoiselle Momo's training going?" asked Picolet.

"It nothing but a formality. "said Madame St. Paul.

She looked at the files.

"The newest maids of the house." Answered Picolet, "They are friends of Momo's."

"I see…" said Madame St. Paul, "Do you honestly think it is a good idea to have them work for us."

"I want to make her happy and hiring her friends would do that." Said Picolet.

"I see…" said Madame St. Paul.

She left the room scowling. She was planning to induce homesickness but now it wouldn't work.

She had to find other ways in breaking her…

Thankfully not paying the three didn't come to her at the moment… which would have been a good move…

However that night, late in the night in the kitchen.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Twilight.

"Don't worry…" said Momo, "This is a good idea."

"Wait… why are you even in human form?" asked Akane, "No one's around."

Momo froze, "No reason." She said.

Twilight decided to find out what it was later.

Momo hummed as she did was what she was doing.

Which was making cupcakes, dozens upon dozens of cupcakes.

That was when they heard the door the open, Fluttershy and Twilight hid.

"Mademoiselle Momo? What are you doing at this time of night?" asked Madame St. Paul.

"Making cupcakes." Answered Momo.

Madame St. Paul stared at Pinkie, then Akane who just shrugged.

Madame St. Paul then quickly ate one of the cupcakes.

"Why must you make such ordinary food?" asked Madame St. Paul.

"You don 't understand." Said Momo.

That was when music began to play and Momo began to sing a song about cupcakes.

Unfortunately since it was a canon song couldn't be shown, however Madame St. Paul's reaction was priceless.

For one thing Momo did appear in two places in once during the song then there was the fact that she sang a song out of nowhere.

"Try not to make any more noise…" said Madame St. Paul deciding it was better to go to bed than to do anything else.

"Okay!" said Momo.

"That was close…" sighed Fluttershy.

"Yeah, but don't worry it will be fine!" said Momo.

However Twilight looked at Momo, she knew she was hiding something.

The next day, in the Tendo Residence they found out something…

What did they find, well books about the Chardin family in Happosai's stuff.

"This is my stuff! Get out of there!" yelled Happosai.

Cologne just whacked him in the heard with her cane.

"Did any of you call Twilight yet?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"We have already found out what we needed." Said Princess Luna.

"What did we need to know…" said Rainbow Dash.

"Just about their marriage rules." Said Cologne.

"We wouldn't have needed these if someone didn't sold Pinkie Pie out." Said Rainbow Dash.

Nabiki who was helping them searched groaned.

"You could at least help out with money…" said Rainbow Dash, "I mean you can spare 20,000 yen or something!"

Nabiki decided to just ignore her.

Rainbow Dash sighed.

"I really hope that Pinkie Pie is doing well." Said Princess Luna.

Meanwhile it was mealtime at Chardin Mansion.

However it was over and the maids pulled the table away.

"I'm still hungry!" said Momo.

She began to chaise the table while going "Waka Waka Waka!"

This made both Madame St. Paul sweat drop while Picolet laughed.

"She needs to work on being a better bride." Said Madame St. Paul.

"But she is so spirited." Said Picolet.

"A little too spirited." Said Madame St. Paul.

"This about the cupcakes?" asked Picolet.

"Yes…" lied Madame St. Paul.

Elsewhere in the mansion, Hikaru was on her cell phone.

"I see…" said Hikaru, "We'll talk to Pinkie when she gets back."

She hung up the phone.

"What's the news?" Said Akane.

"They found one of the traditions of the family is a dinner party to determine whether or not the bride to be is worthy of joining the family." Said Hikaru, "We can use to our advantage."

That was when Momo came into the sighing.

"I wasn't fast enough." She said.

She looked at her friends.

"I have good news." Said Hikaru.

Hikaru began to tell Momo about the rules.

"Oh really!" said Momo, "That's great news! I have the perfect plan for it to work!"

"I was hopping we could use my plan…" said Hikaru.

"What your plan…" said Momo.

"That if Picolet is unable to beat you then you won't be able to get married." Said Hikaru.

"Oh that's a lot better than my plan…" said Momo.

"Which is…" said Hikaru.

"You'll all dress up like villains and…" said Momo.

"Never mind…" sighed Hikaru, "Either way we still need go thorough with the other plans…"

"You mean be myself while you guys raise money?" asked Momo.

"That's right." Said Hikaru.

As it turns out Madame St. Paul was listening to that part.

"So she doesn't want to go thorough with the marriage…" thought Madame St. Paul.

She knew she had to wear her down somehow and she just figure out a way to screw up one of the plans.

She left before the conversation switches so she didn't hear this part.

"Pinkie when was the last time you took a bath?" asked Akane.

"Well I'm not able to." Said Momo.

"What do you mean?" asked Hikaru.

"Well I knew last night wasn't a good time to tell you, but I know I have to tell you now…" said Momo, "I can change back."

"What do you mean you can't change back?" asked Hikaru.

"Well" said Momo, she removed the dress she was wearing and three saw the corset.

"If I change back I won't be able to breathe." Said Momo.

"Why didn't you tell us last night?" asked Hikaru.

"Because the scene was too funny…" said Momo.

Hikaru could only respond with a face palm.

That night in the Tendo Residence as everyone slept. A figure in black kept though the house… it first went into the common room and began to look though the shelves.

That was when the person came across a box… the person opened the box suddenly the box created magical ropes that tied up the person.

"What is this?" asked the person in a French accent.

That was when the door opened, revealing Diana.

"You're working for the Chardin Family are you not?" asked Diana.

The person was a young woman in a black cat suit.

"I will never tell." Said the young woman.

Diana's hand glowed in a certain way. Within a minute the other doors opened.

"You are in a house with many skilled fighters, you might want to rethink your plan…" said Diana.

The woman gritted her teeth.

"(I will only confess in French, I hope one of you will be able to speak it.)" said the woman.

"(Don't worry. I'll translate)" said Belle using a technique Diana taught her to consciously speak French.

The woman glared at Belle… knowing she was trapped.

She confessed that Madame St Paul had her come in after hearing about the money.

"Wow, Pinkie was right." Said Ranma.

"Who would have thought." Said Alex.

"Let me go now…" muttered the woman.

"Very well." Said Diana magically letting her go, "However if you try to this again you will pay for you crimes."

The woman nodded and left.

"Should we be worried?" asked Ukyo.

"No…" answered Diana, "Remember it was a decoy…"

The next day at the Chardin Mansion, the woman who was now dressed a maid was apologizing to Madame St. Paul.

"You don't need to apologize." said Madame St. Paul, "I have figured out a way to break her…"

"You have?" asked the woman.

"Yes… I have been so blind…" said Madame St. Paul, "There is a weakness… and I will exploit it."

And so with one of the methods of saving Pinkie still strong, she will still have to find out other ways to break her…

But the real question will it succeed.

Next Time: Madame St. Paul realizes what she must do to break Momo... make her eat meat! Will it work... or will something else happen? Find out next time!


	104. Meat!

A/N: Yes! 800 reviews! I'm so happy! Congrats to phantom00 forgetting review number 800! Awesome! Anyways enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 104: Meat!

Picolet Chardin was eating one of Momo's cupcakes, it was just as delicious as he thought they would be.

He really did love Momo, but was unsure whether or not she loved him the same way.

Maybe he shouldn't have made that deal.

At the same time in the training room, Madame St. Paul began to explain the next stage in training to Momo.

"Now Mademoiselle Momo we must reach the next stage in the train." Said Madame St. Paul.

"Is it finishing off the cupcakes I made?" asked Momo.

"No." said Madame St. Paul, "You know that a perfect bride for Picolet must eat meat."

There was awkward silence.

"What?" asked Momo.

"If you are to join this family you must not be a picky eater." Said Madame St. Paul.

What Madame St. Paul didn't know was that well… Momo often had nightmares about well eating meat…

And that's a nice way of putting it.

Plus there was the whole thing about really being a pony.

"I refuse!" yelled Momo, "Let Luffy eat the meat!"

"What?" asked Madame St. Paul.

"Is this because your hair look like a turkey?" asked Momo.

Madame St. Paul gritted her teeth.

"Now if you're going to be a member of this family…" said Madame St. Paul.

However she found Momo was gone.

"Where did she go?" asked Madame St. Paul.

The maids in the room shrugged, they didn't know where she went either.

In Momo's room, the three that were currently her maids waited for her, that was when she returned.

"You're early." Said Hikaru.

Momo nodded, and her hair straitened out.

"Pinkie Pie?" asked Hikaru.

That night in the mansion. Madame St. Paul heard a noise. She began got to look to see what it was. Hoping it wasn't Momo making cupcakes again.

At she began to search, she felt someone was behind her, but before she could turn around to see who it was suddenly a pain shot though out her body.

She turned around and saw Momo with her hair straitened stabbing her.

"You want me to eat meat… how about I eat yours." Said Momo.

Momo removed the knife and licked the blade. Madame St. Paul tried to run but she tripped, she turned around and Momo had a crazed smile.

"Once more!" said Momo.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and everything shattered… and it when it says everything, it means everything…

The surroundings even the people. All that was left was a white void, one where all that remained was a straitened manned Pinkie.

"What happened?" asked Pinkie.

"Sorry for intruding." Said a voice.

She turned to see Princess Luna.

"Oh okay! I get it now! It's all just a dream!" said Pinkie, "Though that's going to disappoint most of the reviews since they wanted a blood bath."

"What?" asked Princess Luna.

"Never mind." Said Pinkie.

"I heard what your trainer is trying to do, and I'm here to talk about it." Said Princess Luna.

"Why is she trying to make me eat meat?" asked Pinkie, "She's up to something."

"Perhaps she trying to break you like you are trying to break her." Said Princess Luna.

"Maybe…" said Pinkie, "Oh I have the perfect idea!"

"What?" asked Princess Luna.

"You'll know soon!" said Pinkie.

Princess Luna laughed as Pinkie's mane returned to normal.

"But can you do a favor?" asked Pinkie.

"Sure what?" asked Princess Luna.

Pinkie told her the favor and Princess Luna nodded.

"Anything else?" asked Princess Luna.

"No it's fine…" said Pinkie.

"I hate to be rude, but is it all right if I send that particular nightmare to Madame St. Paul?" asked Princess Luna.

"That too evil… she doesn't deserve it." Said Pinkie.

"Thank you." Said Princess Luna.

Huh?" asked Pinkie.

"Never mind." Said Princess Luna.

"Is this about Nightmare Moon?" asked Pinkie.

Princess Luna didn't answer.

"I should take my leave." Said Princess Luna.

The next day outside of Momo's bedroom, Madame St. Paul was trying to get Momo out of the room.

"Now Mademoiselle Momo, you must continue your training!" said Madame St. Paul.

"No! I will only open my door for Diana!" said Momo on the other side of the door

"Diana who is this Diana?" asked Madame St. Paul.

"That would be me." Said Diana showing up with a large box.

Madame St. Paul glared at the woman.

"Momo, I have the things you asked me to bring." Said Diana.

Momo opened the door then closed it.

In the bedroom.

"What did you bring?" asked Akane.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Momo.

She opened the box, inside was a TV, a Blu-Ray player, many video disks, manga, a couple video game systems and a lot of manga.

"I should have known." Said Akane with a sweat drop.

"If need be I can buy you some of the new releases." Said Diana.

"It's fine." Said Momo.

Momo plugged in the TV and DVD player.

"What should I watch first?" asked Momo, "One Piece or Madoka?"

"This will help her." Whispered Diana.

"Her nightmares?" asked Hikaru.

Diana nodded, "Madame St. Paul, trying to get her to eat meat hurts her in a way that I don not think Madame St Paul knows…" said Diana.

Outside Picolet found that Madame St Paul was trying to get into Momo's room.

"What is wrong?" asked Picolet.

"Mademoiselle Momo refuses to leave her room." Said Madame St. Paul.

Picolet knocked on the door, Chiyo opened the door.

"May I speak with Momo?" asked Picolet.

"I guess…" whispered Chiyo.

She let in Picolet but closed the door for Madame St. Paul.

Picolet entered the room and sweat drop when he saw Momo watching One Piece.

He decided to surprise his Fiancé with a kiss.

"Um… I'm, trying to watch One Piece…" said Momo.

Picolet let her go, "Sorry." He apologized.

He saw the set up, then saw Diana.

"She asked me to bring these things." Explained Diana.

"I see." Responded Picolet.

Picolet let Momo watch for a bit then decided to ask.

"Why haven't you went to training today?" asked Picolet.

"Madmen St. Paul is trying to get me to eat meat." Said Momo.

"She is?" asked Picolet.

Momo nodded, "I don't like meat! I can't explain it to you but…"

"No… no… I understand." Said Picolet.

He began to leave, but before he left, "If you would later you can show what you are watching."

"Okay!" said Momo.

Picolet left the bedroom and when he did he looked at Madame St Paul, he ended up glaring at her.

"Why are you trying to get her to eat meat?" asked Picolet.

"But if she is to be your bride she must eat meat." Said Madame St. Paul.

"I have eaten perfect substitutions." Said Picolet, "If she is to eat meat it will not be real meat."

"I understand." Said Madame St. Paul.

When he left Madame St. Paul sighed, she knocked on the door and Akane opened the door.

"Yes…" muttered Akane.

"Tell Mademoiselle Momo she doesn't have to eat meat during training." Said Madame St Paul.

"Okay, I'll tell." Said Akane closing the door.

Akane told Momo the news.

"All right!" cheered Momo, "I'll go when this episode is over!"

Akane sweat dropped.

Dian laughed, then looked at Momo, she got an idea but decided not to tell her.

"I should leave." Said Diana, "I really should get back to work."

"All right." Said Momo, "Thank you…"

Diana left the mansion.

Meanwhile Madame St Paul already had her next plan set up, if she thought about it didn't matter if she broke Momo, she just had to have a stronger will. She had to endure until the final dinner party.

Because that was when she would lay her final trap.

That night, Picolet invited Momo for a walk in the gardens.

"How do you like living here?" asked Picolet.

"It's nice." Said Momo.

Picolet nodded.

The two walked in silence. Picolet couldn't help getting a feeling from her.

"Are you happy?" he asked.

Momo didn't answer, her hair was still poofy but she was on the lower end of her happiness.

"Is this about Madame St. Paul?" asked Picolet.

"A little…" said Momo, "I miss everyone!"

"I see." Said Picolet.

He decided to change the subject.

"So what sort of Martial Arts do you do?" he asked.

"Well I don't really practice it, but I do have a rival! And I did win the cosplay race!" said Momo cheering up a lot.

"The cosplay race?" asked Picolet.

She told him about how she and her friends (and their rivals ran in the race) and she won with the best score yet.

"That's amazing." He said.

"I know!" said Momo.

Picolet looked at her… and smiled at the energy she was giving, this was the happiest he's seen her in days.

Hopefully she'll life what he'll show her next day.

Meanwhile at the Tendo Residence they continued how much money they had so far in the living room.

"Still 100,000 more yen." Said Rarity.

"Do you think we'll have enough time?" asked Applejack.

"We do not know when the wedding will be." Said Princess Luna, "So I think we can do it…"

"I hope it's still la while…" said Applejack.

"It better be…" said Rainbow Dash, "Though… if someone helped out then

Nabiki glared at her… which Rainbow Dash ignored.

The next day, Picolet showed Momo the surprise.

Which was the wedding dress.

"Its pretty." Mumbled Momo lying.

"It doesn't suit your tastes?" asked Picolet.

"Sorry…" said Momo, "But I'll take it… I remember the last time I made some redesign a dress she went insane and almost became a crazy cat lady."

"What?" asked Picolet.

"Never mind, long story…" said Momo.

That was when Madame St. Paul came in.

"Your wedding will be in one week." Said St. Paul.

"One week." Said Momo.

"I have no doubt that we can complete our training by then." Said Madame St. Paul.

"I have to go talk to my friends." Said Momo running off.

Picolet tried to stop her, but she was too fast.

"I will counties to make sure that you will marry." Said Madame St. Paul.

"I understand." Said Picolet.

Picolet left the room and sighed, he really did love Momo but with each day he just started feel more and more uncomfortable…

In Momo's room.

"A week?" asked Akane and Hikaru.

"Yeah…" said Momo.

"We still 100,000 yen…" said Hikaru.

"Do you think we'll be able to do it?" asked Akane.

"I don't know…" sighed Hikaru, " I mean we still haven't gotten our pay checks yet…"

"Wait have you guys asked Blinkie yet, I mean I'm sure she can send over a small diamond or ruby…" said Momo.

Hikaru face palmed…

"I can't believe I haven't thought it yet." Said Hikaru.

Since Momo was her direct boss she was allowed to go back the Tendos and write a letter to Blinkie.

"I still can't believe I didn't think of asking Blinkie." Said Twilight to Kasumi.

"We all have off days." Said Kasumi.

She sent the letter… a few seconds later a scroll came back, she read it.

"I don't have anything small right now, but I'll grow some, don't worry they'll be ready before the wedding. PS. The threat over Nabiki's head still stands… I will hunt her down…"

Twilight sweat dropped at that letter.

"Looks like she's still angry." Said Kasumi.

Hikaru returned to mansion.

"That's too bad." Said Momo, "But I'm sure she'll have one soon!"

"Yeah…" said Hikaru.

"I think it might be time." Said Akane.

"Time for what?" asked Momo.

"The dinner party." Said Akane.

"No… that's not for a few days." Said Momo then she realized what she meant, "Oh… I get it now."

Momo went to meet with Picolet in order to make sure he knew.

"Hey! There's something I need to tell you." Said Momo.

"What?" asked Picolet.

"I don't want to go through the wedding." Said Momo.

She was expecting Picolet to react badly however he remained calm.

"However… I know there's the whole debt thing…" said Momo, "Which is why when we have the dinner party, if I win, then I will not marry you!"

"I completely understand." Said Picolet.

Momo blinked, "Wow… I was expecting you to be more upset."

Madame St. Paul was listening and smirked… she knew that Momo would make such a challenge.

Momo left the room, not seeing Madame St. Paul on the way out.

Picolet sighed… maybe it was the dream he had the night before… maybe it was because she wanted to see her happy…

But he was having second thoughts on the wedding as well…

Which was something Madame St. Paul didn't know, who was of course planning to sabotage Momo in anyway possible…

Who knew what was going to happen when everything was going to come to a boil.

"Hey! Was that intentional? Because it if it was, that was pretty funny!" said Momo.

Thanks a lot Pinkie… you just ruined the dramatic ending line… great… Now I can't think of anything else…

Next Time: Momo VS. Picolet! Who will win... esspeiclly with Madame St. Paul throwing a wrench into the competition... Also Picolet is having a reoccurring dream... what it is? Find out next time!


	105. Mare VS Food

Chapter 105: Mare VS. Food

It had been many years since Picolet and Momo had been married. They had two beautiful children.

Picolet was in the garden, when his daughter and son ran towards him.

"Papa!" both called out.

He lifted his son into the air, that was when Momo approached them. She said nothing to him.

"Papa! I tried Mama's old cupcake recipe today!" said his daughter.

That was when his wife approached him.

He did love her a lot, however the feelings weren't mutual.

In fact she was not the person he fell in love with the once vibrant girl was cold and depressed, in fact she didn't look much like her either as she started straitening her hair and some how her hair and eyes were darker.

"Momo please talk to me…" said Picolet.

Momo said nothing, only a glare.

There was a gust of wind and his family disappeared.

That was when he heard a voice behind him.

"If you marry her this will be her future!"

He turned around and saw a dark blue horse with wings and a horn, it's mane and tail resembled the night sky.

"What are you?" he asked.

"That is not important, all that is important is that you do not marry her." Said the mystery horse.

That was when Picolet woke up from the derma he was having.

He had been having that dream for days, eh didn't know what the horse was, but it did remind him of Momo's friend Diana.

That day at breakfast they were eating the usual breakfast very quickly when it was over.

"Oh…" said Momo.

"Whets wrong?" asked Picolet.

"I forgot to ask for more whipped cream." Said Momo.

"Our breakfast did have any whipped cream on it." Corrected Madame St. Paul.

"Then what was I eating?" asked Momo.

Made St. Paul sweat dropped while Picolet laughed it off.

"By the way Mademoiselle Momo, the dinner party will be tonight." Said Madame St. Paul.

"Okay!" said Momo.

Not too long later Momo was talking to her friends.

"So tonight is the dinner party." Said Hikaru.

"What's wrong?" asked Akane.

"I have a bad feeling that Madame St. Paul will try something." Said Hikaru.

"Oh she promised she wouldn't give me more meat…" said Momo.

"Maybe…" said Hikaru.

Hikaru began to send texts to the others about the news.

Since it was a school day they talk about this at lunch on the roof of the school.

"Do you think this will work?" asked Ukyo.

"Probably, she already beat him before…" said Ran.

Before they could say anything else Shou interrupted them.

"So Momo's having the dinner party I heard so much about…" said Shou.

"What are you planning?" asked Emi appearing behind him.

"Oh, nothing, nothing." Said Shou.

"There's something I need to talk to you about in the clubroom." Said Emi.

"Fine…" said Shou.

The two left the roof causing everyone to sweat drop.

"So can we watch?" asked Alex.

"I think so…" said Ranma.

He texted Hikaru back.

Not too long later, Momo began to ask Picolet if her friends that weren't there could watch.

"Of course they can." Said Picolet.

"Really! Thank you so much!" said Momo.

"You are quite welcome." Said Picolet.

Momo skipped out of the room, he knew she hadn't seen most of her friends in a while and he was happy to see her so happy.

That was when she remembered the dream, he shook his heads of though thoughts and knew he had to prepare to the dinner party.

Meanwhile Madame St. Paul was making sure the menu was correct for the dinner party.

"Are you sure that Mademoiselle Momo will eat this?" asked one of the chefs.

"I am sure." Responded Madame St. Paul.

Madame St. Paul smirked, soon Picolet would have the bride he always wanted.

That night the two sat at the table, ready for their food, nearby the others watch.

"Do you think we'll be able to pay them back if she looses?" asked Belle.

"I have no idea." Said Diana.

"She's going on win… don't worry about that." Said Ran.

That was when Hikaru got a text, she opened her phone, read it and sweat dropped.

"What is it?" asked Akane.

Hikaru showed her the text and it read "Don't worry about Shou interrupting trying to rescued Momo, I took care of him, please contact me when it over."

At Furinkan High, despite being after Emi waited out of the Anime Clubroom… why? Because Shou was inside tied to a chair yelling. Emi was making him watch 4kids One Piece.

"EMI! I SWEAR! WHEN I'M FREE YOU WILL WATCH ENDLESS EIGHT! YOU HEAR ME! ENDLESS EIGHT!" yelled Shou.

Emi rolled her eyes and waited for the all clear from the Dinner Party.

Back the Chardin Mansion, waiters brought in the of.

"Now…" began Madame St. Paul, "The winner is the person who eats all of their food. There be a penalty if someone is seen eating their food."

That was when the food was unveiled… there was a delicious spread however… it included meat.

"I would like to point out that meat is real not fake." Said Madame St. Paul.

"But you said I didn't have to eat meat!" said Momo.

"All I said was that I would stop forcing you to eat meat during training, I never anything about the dinner party." Said Madame St. Paul.

Momo gasped "Exact words!" she said.

Picolet looked at Momo, he didn't know this wasn't going to happen.

"If you wish to give up you may." Said Madame St. Paul.

"No way!" said Momo.

On the sidelines the others watched.

"Of course she would pull something." Muttered Ran.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Chiyo.

"I don't' know…" said Hikaru.

"And begin." Said Madame St. Paul.

Momo decided to start with all of the vegetable dishes knowing that that would be easy to eat… When she was eating she noticed that Picolet wasn't doing anything.

She stopped and looked at him.

"What are you doing?" asked Momo.

"Giving you a head start." He answered.

"Why?" asked Momo.

"Because I didn't approve of the menu." He explained quietly enough.

On the sidelines…

"He knows it's not a fair fight." Said Cologne.

"So wait… he knows it's not a fair fight?" asked Ranma, "Why didn't he do that when we had our contest…"

"Can't let it go can you?" asked Ukyo with a sweat drop.

Ranma sweat dropped in response.

"It's probably just an effect of the dream I've been sending him." Said Diana.

"What?" asked Hikaru.

"I have been sending him a reoccurring dream of an unhappy marriage." Explained Diana.

This made everyone else sweat drop

"Does Pinkie know you've been doing?" asked Hikaru.

"No…" answered Diana.

"You're telling her when this all over." Said Cologne.

"I know…" sighed Diana.

T the table Picolet decided to make his first move by eating a whole turkey very, very slowly.

Two things happened, one was causing the spectators to scream in horror.

"Let's all pretend this never happened!" yelled Ranma.

Those that weren't looking away nodded in agreement.

The other was Madame St. Paul starring.

"But I would have throughout he would have taken his chance…" she thought.

Picolet knew that Madame St. Paul was looking out for him, she knew he loved Momo, however he knew Momo didn't love him back.

Yes he needed an heir but if he was going to be in a love-less marriage it wasn't gang to be with Momo.

He just wanted her to be happy…

That was why he was going to not only slow his eating but also pull a reverse Paley Du Fore Gras.

The Parlay due Fore Gras was a technique created by a member of the family who didn't have the Lovecraftian mouth so he created a maneuver that fed his food to his opponent.

However the reverse of it was him eating her food willingly.

Madame St. Paul sighed and had no other choice but to add more food to Picolet's plate. Picolet began to eat some of the food very quickly.

That was when Momo's turkey vanished without a trace.

Momo looked up at him, realizing that he ate it.

This was also noticed by Cologne.

"So it looks like he's going that route." Said Cologne.

"What do you mean?" asked Ranma.

"Oh I get it." Said Belle, "It's so romantic!"

"What?" asked Ran.

"Never mind." Said Belle.

"I think you had a role in this." Said Cologne.

That was when Picolet decided to eat some of his food really, really slowly again, causing more scream.

"It's like a snake!" yelled Belle.

Madame St. Paul screwed at this behavior.

"Why must he throw the match." She thought.

Momo proceeded to eat more of her food and while Madame St. Paul was busy with adding more food to his plate, he ate more of Momo's meat.

And in less than a minute there was only vegetables left, Momo ate the rest of them and of course she won.

"I win!" cheered Momo.

Everyone started cheering of course.

"I refuse to accept this." Said Madame St. Paul, "She cheated."

Picolet glared at her, "I let her win."

"But Picolet…" said Madame St. Paul.

"I do love her." Said Picolet, "But she deservers to happy… which is why I will relinquish her betrothal."

"Thank you so much!" said Momo hugging him, "You're a really good friend!"

Picolet blushed…

"Which is why I'm going to let you in on a big secret!" said Momo, "But first…"

Momo made it so her arm retreated into her dress, it looked like she was taking some off without taking off her dress, and she did… somehow she was able to take off the iron corset.

"There, I can't believe I didn't do it earlier." She said.

"Why didn't she do that earlier?" asked Ran.

"Don't ask me…" sighed Hikaru.

Momo and Picolet went into the kitchen, where Momo was boiling a pot of water. Then used it on herself.

Picolet's jaw dropped when he her transform.

"What?" he managed to say.

"Well it's a long story…" said Pinkie, "But I'm only to tell the first couple of chapters…"

When the story was done Picolet took it rather well, after all he did know that his families mouths were considered strange, so a talking pony from another universe cursed to turn into a girl… Well it's still stranger than his family but still…

"Why did you tell me?" asked Picolet.

"Because you wanted me to be happy." Said Pinkie, "Because of that you're a very close friend."

Picolet smiled… he realized that it much be a huge honor to know this secret …

However there was something he needed to ask.

"Is one of your pony friends a dark blue one with a mane and tail that look like stars?" he asked.

"Why?" asked Pinkie.

"Well…" said Picolet.

He told her about the dreams he was having. She told him that it was one a Princess who followed them to the universe and she did have power over dreams.

"I'll talk to her later." Muttered Pinkie, "I didn't ask her to do that."

He did realize why Princess Luna did that.

Because if they had married, Pinkie would have had to stay with him, unable to return home when she would be able to… separated from all of her friends by a universe.

"Promise you won't tell Madame St. Paul anything!" said Pinkie.

"Do not worry, I have no plans to." Said Picolet.

"Thanks!" said Pinkie.

Meanwhile at Furinkan High, Emi checked her phone when she got a text.

"Well that interesting." She said.

She went to untie Shou who yelled at her for a while.

And so the next morning at breakfast…

"So what are we going to do with all the money we raised?" asked Akane.

"How about I use it throw a big party!" cheered Pinkie.

"Let's think about it more." Said Twilight with a sweat drop.

"So what's Picolet doing?" asked Rarity.

"Oh he's going to still search for a wife…" said Pinkie, "He said he'll visit every once in a while…"

The others shuddered at the thought, then again as long as they didn't' have to watch him eat it would be fine…

"Hey… um…" said Nabiki. Poking at her food, "Who cooked my food?"

"Akane did." Said Kasumi.

Nabiki stared at her younger sister.

"What?" she asked.

"Until all of us forgives what you did you are eating Akane's and Sweetie Belle's cooking!" said Princess Luna as calmingly as she could.

Nabiki nodded and tired to eat it…

She knew it was going to be a while until then… so she would just have to suck it up and get take out when she could…

Even if it did end with Pinkie and Picolet becoming good friends… then it could of ended badly… IE marriage… but still… IT was going to be an interesting friendship.

Next Time: Mousse and Tsubasa decide to get serious when fighting Ranma... so what do they do? Find out next time!


	106. Getting Serious

Chapter 106: Getting Serious

Ranma, Akane and Hikaru were all walking home together.

When suddenly a mailbox attacked Ranma, he kicked it into a wall.

"Nice try Tsubasa." Said Ranma.

Tsubasa poked his head out of the costume, "Why you." He growled.

That was when Mousse appeared behind Ranma was about toe strike, Ranma turned around to face him as Tsubasa disappeared.

"Great…" thought Ranma, "Why couldn't this be easy…"

Mousse reveled claws in his shoed and tried use them to swipe at Ranma, however Ranma dodged that was when he sensed an attack from Tsubasa, he dodged just as Mousse was about to attack again he grabbed mousse and threw him at Tsubasa knocking both of the out.

"Are you done yet?" asked Akane.

"Yeah…" said Ranma.

The three of them continued home.

Later that afternoon Mousse and Tsubasa returned to where they were staying at.

"So how did it go?" asked Loofah.

"Better than last time." Said Tsubasa.

(Flashback)

Tsubasa saw Ranma in a crowd.

"There is he…" said Tsubasa.

"And no one's with him." Added Mousse.

They both attack Ranma… however it wasn't Ranma, but a very large muscular man with the same hairstyle. They're attacks didn't effect him instead he just punched the two into a wall.

(End of Flashback)

"Anything was better than last time…" muttered Loofah.

"Yeah…" sighed Mousse.

"So I take it was casually him this time." Said Loofah.

The two nodded…

The all sat down to think.

"It's entirely possible that Ranma got involved with that crystal pillar." Said Mousse.

"Oh that that thing from a couple weeks ago." Said Tsubasa.

That was when Loofah whacked both of them in the head.

"You haven't tired to fight him in months! You both are rusty!" she yelled at them.

"What do you suggest trying to catch him in the dead of night?" asked Tsubasa.

That night at the Tendo residence both Mousse and Tsubasa began to sneak in.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to do a night time ambush?" asked Tsubasa.

"If Loofah think it's a good idea." Said Mousse.

That when they heard Pinkie shouting "Red Alert! Red Alert!"

Both of them hid.

"Do you think they know we're here?" asked Mousse.

"I have no idea." Said Tsubasa, "It could be something else."

"What are you two doing here?" asked Ukyo approaching behind them holding a pool skimmer and wearing a rain hat.

Both of them stared at the pool skimmer and hat.

"Long story." She muttered, "Look you better leave… we're too busy to pay attention to you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Mousse.

They hearted giggling above them. They looked up and saw Prism Star.

"Oh it's a baby pony." Said Tsubasa, "Its' so cute."

"She's cute now…" said Ukyo, "But."

That was when Prism Star on the two did her business, Ukyo sighed and caught the foal who started crying.

Fluttershy showed up and calmed Prism Star down.

"Kasumi also arrived.

"Oh my, would you two like a bath?" she asked.

"Yes please." Answered Mousse.

Sometime later, both Tsubasa and Mousse were taking a bath.

"I wonder what's with the baby." Said Tsubasa.

"I think the term is foal." Said Mousse.

"Whatever." muttered Tsubasa.

"Should we ask?" asked Mousse.

"I don't know…" said Tsubasa, "I get the feeling they wouldn't tell us."

"Yeah, you're right…" muttered Mousse.

The next morning they explained why they failed to Loofah.

"That's worse than the mistaken identity." Muttered Loofah.

"Yeah…" sighed both.

"But this baby pony." Said Loofah.

"Foal…" said Mousse.

"Whatever…" said Loofah, "Might prove interesting…"

"I'm not kidnapping it." Said Tsubasa.

"I've heard stories about foals… I'm not kidnapping it." Said Mousse.

"What kind of stories?" asked Loofah.

"That they can fly or use magic when they're that young." Said Mousse.

"And she was flying when we saw her…" said Tsubasa.

Loofah sweat dropped.

"Maybe we should try a different tactic." Said Tsubasa, "These ambushes aren't working."

"You're right." Sighed Mousse.

"So what are you going to do then?" asked Loofah.

Sometime that afternoon Ranma was reading a challenge letter he got form the two in the common room.

"So they decided to just challenge me." Said Ranma

"Seriously?" asked Ukyo who was in there along with Rainbow Dash.

"Well better than just ambushing me." Said Ranma, "Seriously, I heard from Daisuke that the other day they got beaten up by some guy they thought was me."

"Just fight them and beat them, then maybe they're stop these ambushes." Muttered Rainbow Dash.

"They were here last night." Pointed out Ukyo.

"Yeah I should." Said Ranma.

The next day in a vacant lot Ranma waited, while Ukyo, Shampoo, Ran and Momo watched.

The rest either busy or didn't want to watch.

"Where arte they?" asked Ranma.

That was when a bush began to charge at Ranma. Ranma just punched it, However Tsubasa just jumped out.

"How perceptive Ranma." Mocked Tsubasa.

"Yeah, Bushes don't move." Said Ranma.

That was when an assortment chained weapons almost his Ranma but he dodged.

"So you're just going to gang up one me?" asked Ranma.

"What complaining about us not fighting fair?" asked Mousse.

"You know what never mind." Said Ranma.

He noticed Tsubasa was gone tried to find him, however Mousse started attacking.

On a rooftop Cologne watched, she knew she had to watch the match but not with the others… why?

Because she knew that Loofah would want to talk.

Indeed Loofah did show up.

"Let me guess you want to know about the Crystal Pillar?" asked Cologne.

"Of course I do… and I figure it's tied with the new baby." Said Loofah.

"They are connected however whatever your thinking don't do it." Said Cologne.

"I have no intention of doing it." Said Loofah.

"I see." Said Cologne.

"However I would like to know the cause of the Crystal Pillar." Said Loofah.

"If you want to ally with the one reasonable, it's too late, she's already been defeated." Said Cologne.

"I see… that's a shame." Said Loofah, "I guess I just have to continue my search for Discord."

"What?" asked Cologne.

Loofah fled.

"She's trying to ally herself with Discord." Thought Cologne, "Great…"

However at the moment Discord was currently on vacation after the whole Queen Cosmos incidents he wouldn't find out about the whole ally thing for a while.

Back where the fighting was going on, Ranma continued to dodge the attack.

"All right Ranma you can beat them." Cheered Momo.

"So are you two going to cheer for Ranma?" asked Ran.

"We wait for a bit…" said Shampoo.

"We don't want to distract them just yet." Said Ukyo.

As Ranma dodged the attacks he saw Tsubasa reappear to try to punch Ranma, just as Mousse tried to grabbed Ranma with a chain.

Ranma however jumped out of the way.

"I thought you guys were getting serious." Said Ranma.

"This is serious!" yelled Mousse.

"Was that a taunt?" asked Tsubasa, "Because it was pretty weak."

Ranma sweat dropped.

That was when Tsubasa once again vanished.

"Let me handle him for a while." Said Tsubasa from somewhere.

Mousse nodded.

Ranma stood his ground and got ready for any attack that would come.

Tsubasa appeared behind and tried to punch him but Ranma blocked.

Tsubasa brushed his hair out of his face.

"We haven't really fought one on one, what we? "asked Tsubasa.

"No we haven't." said Ranma.

"Good." Said Tsubasa disappearing once again.

"Great with this trick I can't find him." Thought Ranma gritting his teeth.

Ranma tired to find Tsubasa but he appeared right in front of Ranma swept his legs, Ranma did fall but he managed to catch himself.

"Great…" said Ukyo on the side, "It's true, Tsubasa has been taking this training seriously."

"Yeah…" said Ranma.

"All right Ran-Chan! Kick his ass!" yelled Ukyo.

Tsubasa saw that Ukyo had started cheering and got distracted, so much that Ranma got in a good punch.

"Please don't do that!" yelled Ranma, "I can handle it myself."

"Fine…" mumbled Ukyo.

"You too Shampoo." Ranma added.

"Fine… "Muttered Shampoo.

"Thanks." Said Tsubasa getting up.

"Look I just don't want you getting distract." Said Ranma.

"Yeah…" sighed Tsubasa.

Tsubasa looked at Ukyo.

"Pretend she isn't there." Thought Tsubasa.

Tsubasa once again vanished.

"Ranma, it's time for you to witness my final attack!" said Tsubasa.

Tsubasa appeared however there were many versions of him.

"He learned how to do clones." Said Momo, "By the way still haven't mastered Shadow Clones if that's everyone thinking."

"Great she[s doing that thing again." Said Ukyo.

"Just ignore it." Said Ran.

Ranma tried to punch one of the Tsubasa but it vanished.

"Ranma!" yelled Ran.

Ranma looked at Ran and nodded knowing what to do.

He began to use Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken on all of the clones, and eventually he hit the real Tsubasa.

"Ow." Said Tsubasa.

"You forgot he could do that, right?" asked Mousse.

"Yeah…" sighed Tsubasa.

"All right, now it's my turn." Said Mousse.

Mousse took over taking out a large spear, he tried stab Ranma but he dodged.

"Isn't a spear a little excessive?" asked Ranma.

"I don't think so." Muttered Mousse.

Ranma sweat dropped, eventually he kicked the spear out Mousse's hand, however he just took out several chained weapons and threw them at Ranma.

Ranma dodged but as he did, Mousse sent a yoyo at him, tying him up.

"Great." Muttered Ranma.

Mousse grabbed the yoyo and threw Ranma a long ways, thankfully Ranma quickly regained his balance and landed on his feet.

"It's been a while since out last real fight." Thought Ranma thinking back to their first real fight.

He had gotten so much better.

He knew Tsubasa didn't' start out as a fighter but Mousse…

"I should have known he had gotten better." Thought Ranma.

"If it worked last time." Thought Mousse.

Loofah watched the fight from a different vantage point.

"He has gotten better, however he will get over confident…" thought Loofah.

Mousse sent out several more weapons on chains again, however Ranma caught him and threw him away.

The most ironic thing happened.

As it turned out Ryoga had just arrived in town, he was looking at a map.

"I have no ides where I can." Said Ryoga.

That was when Mousse landed him.

"What just happened?" asked Ryoga.

He saw it was Mousse that hit.

"Hey Ryoga!" yelled Ranma, "Can you threw him back to me?"

"Please don't…" said Mousse.

Ryoga just threw Mousse Ranma.

"Oh crap…" thought Mousse.

Ranma got ready for Mousse. Right when he got to Ranma, he punched Mousse in the face.

Mousse fell to the ground.

"Look at the pretty bunny!" said Mousse.

"Well it's looks like you won this time…" muttered Tsubasa.

Tsubasa picked up Mousse and disappeared.

Ranma gave a sigh of relief it was over for now.

Ryoga walked over to the group watching.

"So what's going on…" said Ryoga.

"Those tow started ambushing Ranma." Answered Ran.

"So that usual?" asked Ranma.

"Pretty much." Answered Ukyo.

Ryoga shrugged he should have known…

Sometime later Mousse woke up at the place they stayed at.

"What happened?" asked Mousse.

"Ryoga tossed you at Ranma, so Ranma punched you." Answered Tsubasa.

"I see…" said Mousse with a sweat drop.

"So now that you've finally woke up, there's something I feel I should talk to you about." Said Loofah.

"About what?" asked Tsubasa.

"You see I want to get and ally…" said Loofah, "That creature you told me about called Discord."

Mousse and Tsubasa exchanged looks.

They only met him once, and it wasn't the best first impression.

"Oh is this about the whole clone thing?" asked Loofah.

"Hey, you weren't there." Said Tsubasa.

"Yeah." Agreed Mousse.

"Oh come on, I'm sure he's not like all the time." Said Loofah.

"I don't know." Said Tsubasa.

"Besides, I think it might be possible for him to make Shampoo and Ukyo fall in love with you." Said Loofah.

Both of them exchanged looks and started blushing.

"So I take you agree… excellent." Said Loofah, "So how do we find him…"

There was an awkward silence…

"Well I we'll figure it out later…" said Loofah.

At the Cat Café, Cologne was telling Diana and Ayame (who was eating there) about what Loofah's plan.

"Do you think it will happen?" asked Diana.

"I don't know." Said Cologne, "it really depends on if they can find him."

"Well we'll just have to wait and see." Said Ayame, "After all we don't know if he's ever going top find out about it…"

"We should not tell them. After all we do not know if it will ever happen." Said Diana.

However when the alliance would happen it would bite them in the butt big time.

And so Ranma once again faced off against Tsubasa and Mousse, unaware what they would do in the future…

And hopefully it wouldn't be a fight with such a strange ending next time…

Next Time: Shinnosuke ups the anti when it comes to outing the Cutie Mark Crusaders as "aliens" will he find out the truth or just look like a nut job... find out next time!


	107. Shape Shifting Alien Ponies

A/N: Well... I'm back... for the week. I'm going to Japan in a couple weeks. Anyways enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter 107: Shape Shifting Alien Ponies

It was just a normal morning in the Tendo Residence. The sun was shining, Ranma and Ran were having a spar on the roof.

Just normal…

Of course Scootaloo watching with excitement.

"Hey! Scootaloo we need to make a list of what we're going to do today!" said Sweetie.

"Okay!" said Scootaloo.

The three of them began to make a list of ways to earn their cutie mark.

"Why aren't you doing it at school?" asked Ukyo.

"Because Shinnosuke always listens in when we plan it." Said Apple Bloom.

"He still thins we're aliens." Said Scootaloo.

"You aren't." said Pinkie, "We're just Sliders."

This made them all sweat drop.

"You know…" said Nabiki, "I just got a call the other day about some damage you did…"

This just earned her a glare, she knew they were still ad about the whole selling Pinkie thing that she immediately shut up and bring up a rather valid point another time.

Later that day at school. Blossom, Suzette and Haruka were talking, Shinnosuke watched them.

"You know Shinnosuke I just realized something." Said one of his friend.

"What?" asked Shinnosuke.

"If they were aliens why would they hide it." Said his friend, "I mean everyone knows about aliens…"

"I don't know… maybe it's a race that's enemies with the Oni." Said Shinnosuke.

"Okay…" said his friend with a sweat drop.

That was when the bells chimed, the class took their seats and Ms. Haruno opened the door angrily.

"Now! I don't want any boys to talk during class today! UNDERSTOOD!" said Ms. Haruno.

"Her boyfriend must have broke up with her." Sighed Haruka.

"I miss Cheerilee…" sighed Suzette.

After school, three began to go over their list.

"What seriously? Flower Arranging?" asked Haruka looking for the list.

"We need a break from the existing things." Said Suzette.

"Fine…" mutter Haruka.

They all managed to pick some flowers and found vases…

Shinnosuke watched at they tried flower arranging.

"What are you doing…" thought Shinnosuke.

They all look at their arrangements which looked well... bad.

"Okay! Look like we can get flower arranging off the list." Said Haruka, "So what's next."

That was when they noticed Shinnosuke watching them.

"We can see you." Muttered Haruka.

"What are you doing now!" yelled Shinnosuke.

"That's none of your business!" yelled Haruka.

"Do we have to tell your dad you're following us again?" asked Blossom.

"He won't believe you." said Shinnosuke.

"You're lying." Said Blossom.

Shinnosuke gritted his teeth.

"Let's just go home." Sighed Suzette.

"Fine." Muttered Haruka.

Sometime later at the Tendo Residence, the three of them in their true form laid at the table. That was when Ranma saw them.

"That kid bothering you again?" asked Ranma.

The of them grunted in response.

"When is he going to stop?" asked Ranma.

"Never!" yelled Scootaloo, "His parents know he's doing it but he doesn't stop."

"Yeah… that sounds about right." Said Ranma.

"Maybe you should hold crusading for a few days." Said Twilight entering the room.

Why?" asked Haruka.

"If we can get him to stop following us then I'm all for it." Sighed Blossom.

"Fine…" muttered Haruka.

The next day at school, Ms. Haruno was giving them word problems for math.

As per the norm is it was a thinly veiled lesson about her love life.

"Now if Sasuke says that he wants to meet at 5:00 on Monday but did not call you until 8:00 how many hours did you have to wait?" asked Ms. Haruno.

Most of the class sweat dropped.

However Shinnosuke was working on his net plan to find out if they were aliens or not.

That afternoon he followed them on the way home.

"So Rainbow Dash decided to give me lessons for the rest of the week." Said Haruka.

"That's great." Said Blossom.

"Wait what kind of lessons?" asked Suzette.

"Marital Arts. We'd have to go to the mountains for the other kind." Said Haruka.

"Oh right." Said Suzette.

However of course Shinnosuke was follow them.

"What are they talking about." Thought Shinnosuke, "What kind of lesson."

Of course the three noticed them following him.

Ignore him." Said Blossom.

"I know…" said Haruka.

Over the course of the next few days it was the same thing, go to school, walk home and wait until Shinnosuke got tired.

However there was no sign of him getting tired, so after about a week, Haruka decided to turned around and yell at him.

"Will you stop following us already!" yelled Haruka.

"No way!" yelled Shinnosuke, "Not until I have proof your aliens!"

"We're not aliens!" yelled Haruka.

"Then why do you always do weird things!" yelled Shinnosuke.

"It's a secret." Said Suzette.

"If it's a secret that mean you guys are aliens!" yelled Shinnosuke, "I mean look at the robot you built."

"We didn't mean for it go insane!" said Blossom.

"You did why else did you put in lasers?" asked Shinnosuke.

"We don't know where the lasers came from." Said Suzette.

"Yeah… it was an accident." Said Blossom.

"Yeah, right." Said Shinnosuke.

"It was one!" said Suzette.

"Look even if your not trying to destroy the world you're still aliens!" said Shinnosuke.

"Look if we were aliens why would we even keep it a secret?" asked Haruka, "Everyone knows that aliens exist."

"There's a flying saucer over there right now." Said Blossom pointing to Lum's space ship, which was in plain site that day.

"And why I want to find out." Said Shinnosuke.

"Look I hate to break to you, but you have no evidence." Said Haruka.

Some say that part of the Jusenkyo Curse is that water is attracted to them, others say that it's just really bad timing.

Either way for whatever reason a hot water tank blew out nearby.

"I will have evidence soon!" yelled Shinnosuke.

That was when the hot water reached them, turning the three into their pony forms.

Shinnosuke stared at them.

"You're alien horses!" yelled Shinnosuke.

"Ponies." Muttered Scootaloo.

Before the three could take him to the Dojo, he ran away screaming.

"Uh-oh…" said Sweetie.

"Run." Said Scootaloo.

"Don't worry you don't have to." Said a voice.

They saw it was Seito, who had saw the exploding hot water tank.

Seito created an invisible shield around them so that they could get to the Tendos with out being seen.

"Oh my what happened?" asked Kasumi.

"Hot water tank exploded." Said Seito.

"Bad! Shinnosuke saw us transform." Said Scootaloo.

"Oh dear." Said Kasumi.

"Did you explain it at least?" asked Seito.

"Didn't get a chance to." Said Sweetie.

"Wait you know about Shinnosuke?" asked Apple Bloom.

"I heard it from Shou who heard it from Pinkie." Explained Seito.

"Knowing him he's probably telling his dad about us being shape shifting alien ponies or something…" muttered Scootaloo.

At his dad's electronics store, he was babbling about alien ponies.

"I saw them! They turned into ponies in front of my very eyes!" said Shinnosuke.

"They live with the Tendos… right?" asked his father.

"Yeah, how did you know?" asked Shinnosuke.

He had rumors about the guests of the Tendos having a weird Chinese curse that turned them into animals and other weird things.

"Those poor girls…" said Shinnosuke's father.

"What?" asked Shinnosuke.

OF course his dad thought they were girls who turned into ponies not the other way around.

"I'm calling your mother." Said his father.

"What? Why?" asked Shinnosuke.

"She's taking you to apologize to them!" said his father.

"But…" said Shinnosuke.

"No buts!" said his father.

Soon his mother arrived and they went to the Tendos.

On the way they ran into Ran, Applejack and Momo.

"Oh you are Alex Jackson, aren't you." Said Shinnosuke's mother.

"I am." Said Alex.

"Hey you're the kid who's following Scootaloo and the others around aren't ya?" said Ran.

"Sorry about my son, I was taking him to apologize to you sister and her friends." Said his mom.

She then leaned into whisper to them.

"They have that weird Chinese curse I heard about, don't they?" asked Shinnosuke's mother.

"What?" asked Ran.

"You know the one that turns them into animals with cold water." Said Shinnosuke's mom.

"Actually they've been playing instant powder." Said Momo.

"What?" asked his mom.

"You see those curses have instant powder, that only wok once and they've been playing with them." Said Pinkie.

"I see…" said his mother, "Well at least it's not permanent."

The other two started at Momo, wondering what she was talking about.

"If you're coming we should call ahead." Said Alex, So they know your coming."

"Fine with me." Said his mom.

Ran called the house and told Kasumi that Shinnosuke and his mom were coming over to apologize.

They got the house where Shinnosuke glared at the three and the three glared back.

"Shinnosuke, apologize…" muttered his mom.

"Fine…" said Shinnosuke, "I'm sorry for accusing you of being shape shifting aliens."

"We accept." Sighed Blossom.

However Shinnosuke shot them a look of it's not over.

Shinnosuke and his mother left.

"So what happened?" asked Ran.

"Freak water tank explosion." answered Blossom.

"Wow, what a weird coincidence." Said Momo.

Shinnosuke meanwhile knew he had to play it safe and knew he couldn't say anything in front of his parents any more.

But that didn't mean anything about the school.

However that night at dinner they did have to talk about what happened.

"So at least his parents know what's going on sort of." Said Twilight.

"Though I can't help but to wonder about how they know about Jusenkyo…" said Kasumi.

They all looked at Ranma and Genma and sighed.

"You know for a secret it's not well kept." Said Ukyo.

"I know right…" said Pinkie.

The next day at school, Shinnosuke was telling his friends what he saw.

"And that's why I saw." Said Shinnosuke.

"Shinnosuke are you feeling all right?" asked one of his friends.

"Are you sure you weren't seeing things." Said another one of them.

"I saw them turn into ponies!" said Shinnosuke, "I swear!"

"But they do live at the Tendo Dojo maybe they have one those curses." Said his first friend.

"Yeah, I heard about that, there's a guy who turns into a girl when splashed with cold water. Said his second friend.

"Maybe that's it." Said his first friend.

"You're wrong!" said Shinnosuke.

"Let's wait until recess." Said his first friend.

During recess, Shinnosuke managed to find a bucket and filled it with water on the boy's room.

He dragged to where the three were playing, and splashed the three.

Since it was cold water they didn't change.

"See I told you they're not cured! They're aliens!" said Shinnosuke.

However Haruka ended up kicking him in the face.

"Hey!" yelled Shinnosuke.

Shinnosuke hit her back, and the tow began to casually fight.

That was when one of the teachers showed up and broke up the fight.

Not too long later at the Cat Café, there was a call, Cologne answered it.

"Yes, Diana Tsukino does work here." Said Cologne.

Cologne handed the phone to Diana.

"Hello Ms. Tsukino, I am aware that you are currently Ms. Gentsuki's guardian correct." Said the person on the other end.

"What happened?" asked Diana.

"She got into a fight with a classmate." Said the person the other end.

"I will be there soon." Said Diana.

She hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" asked Cologne.

"Scootaloo got into a fight." Said Diana.

"I see." Said Cologne, "Shinnosuke?"

"More than likely." Said Diana.

Diana got there at the same time as Shinnosuke's mother.

Both children were in the principal office.

"I understand that Diana is not Haruka's mother." Said the Principal.

"This is Shinnosuke's fault." Said his mother, "He has been accusing her of being an alien for months…

"He has…" said the Principal, "In that case I believe that you should punish them."

"Yes, I will." Said Shinnosuke.

Shinnosuke shivered…

He glared at Haruka, once again the glare said it wasn't over.

That night Scootaloo was a depressed.

"What wrong kiddo?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I can't crusade for the next week." Said Scootaloo.

"She got into a fight Shinnosuke." Said Apple Bloom.

"Did you hurt him? "asked Rainbow Dash.

She felt Princess Luna behind her.

"I was joking." Said Rainbow Dash.

Meanwhile Shinnosuke was in his room crying… he didn't know, he didn't' know how… both he was going to prove the world that they were shape shifting alien ponies…

However even he knew, take to a break until his parents forgot everything…

Next Time: Tsukiko gets asked out... by Shingo... IE: The member of the anime club who has a grudge against Twilight. Will be a match made in heaven or will they only have one thing common? Find out next time!


	108. A Very Odd Couple

A/N: It took me days to write this chapter... hell I finished it yesterday but wasn't up for putting it up... Some experiences I had in Japan went into this chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it!

Chapter 108: A Very Odd Couple

Shingo waited by the gates of St. Bacchus… For a while now he's been wanting to do this, but never got the nerve until now.

That was when he saw her, she was talking to a friend… he walked over to her.

"Tsukiko." Said Shingo.

Indeed the girl he had in mind was Tsukiko.

Tsukiko looked at him.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"We've met once before, I was one of the announcers at the Cosplay Race." Said Shingo.

"Oh right." Said Tsukiko, "The one that doesn't hang out with my brother."

"That's right." Said Shingo.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Tsukiko.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date with me?" asked Shingo.

Tsukiko's eyes widened.

"I understand the answer is no." said Shingo, "I mean we barely know each other."

"I'd like to." Said Tsukiko slightly blushing.

"Really! Great!" said Shingo.

The two hammered out the plans and Shingo left.

"You know nothing about him." Said Kodachi, "Other than he's an otaku."

Tsukiko sweat dropped when she said that.

That night, Tsukiko was telling her family the news.

"Wow, that's good for you." Said Kenji.

"I know!" said Tsukiko

"So what his name again?" asked Seito.

"Shingo? Why?" asked Tsukiko.

"Oh… I know why he wants to date you." Said Seito.

"What is because of a bet?" muttered Tsukiko.

"No it's because he hates Twilight." Said Seito.

"What?" asked Tsukiko.

"It's because she did better than him on the knowledge test to get into the anime club." Said Seito.

"You're making that up." Said Tsukiko, "I mean come on, what sort of club has a knowledge test get in."

"The anime club does, it's a really weird tradition." Said Seito, "I wouldn't be dropsied if that why he asked you out…"

Tsukiko sweat dropped.

"Oh come on he didn't ask me out because he hates Sparkle." Said Tsukiko.

Meanwhile at Shingo's house he was telling his parents about how he had a date over dinner.

"She's not an Otaku is she?" asked his father.

"No… she goes to Saint Bacchus." Said Shingo.

"Oh really?" asked his mother.

"So why did you ask her out?" asked his father.

"Its because we have mutual hatred of Hakumei." Said Shingo.

His parents sweat dropped.

At the Tendo House hold, Twilight was having a sneezing fit.

"Are you feeling okay?" asked Kasumi.

"I'm fine, I just can stop sneezing." Said Twilight.

"Maybe it's because Shingo and Tsukiko are talking about their date." Said Pinkie.

"What?" asked Twilight with a sweat drop.

"Shingo asked out Tsukiko." Said Pinkie.

"What? Really?" asked Rarity, "That certainly is an odd combination."

"Have they even met?" asked Ukyo.

"Back in the cosplay race." Pointed out Pinkie, "They've seen each other but they didn't talk to each other…"

This made everyone sweat drop.

"It's not going to work out." Said Akane with a sweat drop.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" asked Rarity sarcastically.

The next day at the anime club everyone was staring at Shingo.

"Stop staring at me." Said Shingo.

"We just can't believe you were able to ask a girl out." Said Hiro.

"So who is it?" asked Arashi.

"It's Tsukiko Mahoukaze." Said Shingo.

Those that didn't know this fact sweat dropped.

"That's going to end badly." Muttered Megumi.

"I know right." Said Emi who had gotten word about it (at the same time as Pinkie).

"Can we change subject beyond my upcoming date?" asked Shingo.

"Fine… but it won't be pleasant." Said Emi, "I wish to start a petition to other Otaku to diversify Gamers…"

"What?" asked Shingo.

"Did you notice it's all Moe right now… if you go to Animate its much more diverse." Said Emi.

"Well the one in Akihabara." Said Megumi, "The one in Ikebukuro isn't doing so well…"

"Oh right it's all cosplay right now." Said Momo.

"Anyways I'm planning to contact various anime clubs though out Tokyo and see if they want to join in." said Emi.

Shingo sweat dropped… "Well at least they're not talking about my date." He thought.

At the usual cage they were also talking about the upcoming date.

"Oh it's the guy who hates Twilight." Said Ryoko.

"I don't know it's kind of sweet." Said Miki.

"What do you mean?" asked Ryoko.

"Sure it came from a bad place but the fact that Tsukiko goes to an all girls school might make it work, you know." Said Miki.

"I have no idea what's going on in your mind." Said Ryoko.

"I guess it could work out." Said Tsukiko.

"So where are you going?" asked Kodachi.

"Sunshine City." Said Tsukiko.

This made everyone sweat drop.

"You're going to Sunshine City… didn't that new Shonen Jump Theme Park just open up?" asked Miki.

"So…" said Tsukiko, "There's a lot to do."

"Yeah if you say so." Said Ryoko.

A few days later, Tsukiko waited in the park, petting one of the friendly stray cats that lived in the park.

"Hey! Tsukiko!" called out Shingo.

Tsukiko looked at him.

"So what do you want to do first?" asked Tsukiko.

"Well…" said Shingo, "I figure just looking around before going to the Aquarium first."

"Well…" said Tsukiko.

Before she could finish that since both of them got the feeling they were being watch and both looked towards certain trees.

Behind one was the rest of the rival brigade… while behind the other was the rest of the anime club.

"Let's go." Said Tsukiko.

When they both left the park the two groups left their hiding spots and noticed each other.

The two groups ended up meeting up.

"So what are you doing here Mochi?" muttered Azusa.

Shingo is my friend." Said Momo.

"Besides it's an name staple." Said Emi, "And it's rare for any of us to have a date."

The rival brigade all look at Megumi who was the most normal looking out of all of them.

"Most guys get turned off when they find out I'm a hard core Yaoi fan girl." She sighed.

This made the rival brigade seat drop.

"All right! Let's follow!" said Momo.

They followed the tow are they looked though the shops.

As they watched Shou decided to roll the ball.

"So… did any of you see the new Nostalgia Critic?" asked Shou to the girls, "He did review Sailor Moon."

"What are you talking about?" asked Miki.

"Don't mind him he's just talking about something only he likes." Said Emi.

"I'm not the only one who likes Nostalgia Critic." Said Shou.

"Were you talking about the Nostalgia Critic?" asked some guy.

"Yeah!" said Shou.

"Sparkle! Sparkle! Sparkle!" sad the guy.

"Oh yeah! Sparkle! Sparkle! Sparkle!" said Shou cleaning up it a little.

They all stared at Shou…

"What I told you there are fans in Japan." Said Shou.

Back with the couple they were… well having awkward silences.

"So…" said Tsukiko, "Why do you hate Sparkle?"

"What?" asked Shingo.

"I meant Hakumei." Said Tsukiko.

"She beat me in the Anime Club Exam." Said Shingo.

"So what I heard wasn't made up." Sighed Tsukiko with a sweat drop.

There was another awkward silence.

"So you want to the Aquarium now?" asked Shingo.

"Sure." Said Tsukiko.

Those following them, the ones in the anime club all sweat dropped.

"Does anyone have any money to get into that?" asked Arashi.

"Not me." Said Megumi.

"I was saving my money for J-World" said Shou with a sweat drop.

Kodachi began to laugh.

"Oh I will pay for you… but there will be a price." Said Kodachi.

They all looked at Kodachi… then realized…

"Well I guess this the end for us." Said Emi.

"Okay, we'll break into two groups. A group that wants to go to J-World and another that wants to Namco Namja Town." said Shou.

Kodachi sweat dropped.

"No one ever wants to owe you anything." Said Ryoko.

"I have some money you could use!" said Miki, "The more the merrier."

"Actually I think less people would be better something like this." Mumbled Ryoko.

"Oh come on! That's the fun about it." Said Miki.

"Don't try to discourage her…" mumbled Azusa.

"Thank you!" said Momo.

"We all owe you one." Said Hiro.

"It's no problem at all." Said Miki.

So the two groups followed them to the Aquarium and waited a bit before they bought their tickets.

The two in the aquarium were silent… trying to come up with conversation material.

"So… are they're evil members of your family?" asked Shingo trying to come up with an idea.

Tsukiko stared at him.

"Sorry if it's too personal you don't have to answer." Said Shingo.

"No it's fine." Said Tsukiko, "You're honestly curious."

Both sat in front of a rather large tank.

"There have always been members who sought out powers." Said Tsukiko, "Right now there are three. One from each original branch, one who just wants power, one who went insane due to a certain spell and a third who's goals are unknown to everyone…"

"Wow." Said Shingo.

"I'd rather not go into detail because you're not a member but that's the gist." Said Tsukiko.

"So it's not sunshine and lollypops for the family." Said Shingo.

"What made you think that?" asked Tsukiko, "I mean my aunt is a petty criminal."

"Oh okay." Said Shingo, "By the way is the fact that you can use magic supposed to be a secret?"

"It is but considering that we made first contact my grandpa and mom are okay that it's known but not too well known." Said Tsukiko, "As long as worked doesn't leave the Tokyo area…"

"I guess that makes sense." Mumbled Shingo.

"So what's you're family like?" asked Tsukiko.

"My dad is a salary man and my mom is a home maker." Explained Shingo, "So in other words a normal family."

"I see." Said Tsukiko.

There was another awkward silence.

Nearby the two groups watched.

"Still awkward silences?" asked Megumi.

"Oh yeah." Said Ryoko.

"Why are we following them again?" asked Kodachi.

"It's tradition?" asked Azusa.

"Anime uses it all the time!" said Shou.

Kodachi could only sweat drop.

"This isn't a very entertaining one, I have to agree with Kodachi." Said Megumi.

"Thank you… Yaoi Fan girl." Said Kodachi.

"I have a name." said Megumi.

"Sorry for not bothering to find out what it is." Said Kodachi.

Megumi sweat dropped.

After a while the two left the Aquarium.

"You want to go that place J-World, don't you?" asked Tsukiko.

"Of course I do!" said Shingo.

"We'll go then, my treat." Said Tsukiko.

"Thank you so much!" said Shingo with a very big smile, "I haven't gotten the chance to go yet."

Tsukiko sweat dropped.

They went to the building where J-World was.

Of course the followers entered the same small park soon after.

"So… who wants to watch Azusa?" asked Ryoko.

"What do you mean?" asked Hiro.

"Because of her kleptomania she will go nuts in there." Said Miki.

"I know how about Momo since they are rivals." Said Kodachi.

"Sure okay." Said Momo.

A sign pointed to her that said "Doomed to failure".

After some exploring with the couple they decided to get ice cream.

One Piece ice cream.

"So it's straw berry shaped like Chopper's hat, green tea shaped like a Kung Fu Dugong or vanilla shaped like one of Perona's ghosts." Said Shingo.

"Which everyone is the least weirdest." Mumbled Tsukiko with a sweat drop.

"Chopper's hat then." Said Shingo.

The two sat down at a nearby bench to eat their ice cream.

However nearby those watching them.

"Man this is getting boring… nothing interesting is happening." Muttered Hiro.

"I'm sure something interesting will happen soon." Said Emi.

That was when they heard screams coming from the nearby game section.

"Azusa and Momo are missing…" sighed Shou.

"Help her?" asked Megumi.

"It will be more interesting them." Said Hiro.

Turns out Azusa had tried to break into a UFO catcher. Momo tried to stop her... thankfully Kodachi bribed the manger and they were kicked out for the rest of the day.

"Well… at least they stopped following us." Sighed Tsukiko.

"Yeah." Said Shingo.

After riding at least one ride (which was the Solider Dock Adventure) they decided to go back to Furinkan, the train rides were once again filled with Awkward Silences.

When they got to the Mahoukaze compound, Tsukiko decided to voice her thoughts.

"It was fun… but…" said Tsukiko.

"We have nothing in common, right?" asked Shingo.

Tsukiko nodded.

"I can't blame you." Said Shingo.

"These things happen." Said Tsukiko.

"I know." Said Shingo.

The two shook hands.

"Maybe one day…" said Shingo.

"Maybe…" said Tsukiko.

Nearby those that were watching earlier in the day decided to reconvene nearby.

"Oh man! The friend route." Muttered Emi.

"What other route do think it would have ended on…" mumbled Arashi.

"Good point." Said Miki.

"At least they're getting along." Said Momo.

"Should I?" asked Tsukiko.

"I don't think them getting kicked out was enough." Said Shingo.

Tsukiko shot a magic blast at them, which exploded.

"They knew didn't they?" asked Ryoko.

"Yeah…" muttered Arashi.

Both Shingo and Tsukiko laughed.

While they were compatible as a couple they did at least get along and who knew in the future…

After all the more they got to know each other beyond a mutual hatred of Twilight maybe in the future they might become a couple.

Maybe…

Meanwhile at the Tendo residence Twilight sneezed while read a book.

"When will it stop." Sighed Twilight.

Although that side effect of the date might not go away for a while…

Next Time: Akane and Nabiki have a fight have a fight... a fight that drags in Ranma, now Nabiki is one of Ranma's fiancés, will things get worse from then on or will something else happen? Find out next time!


	109. Sister War

Chapter 109: Sister War

It was just a normal day at the Tendo Residence… but which it means Pinkie decided to try out condiment fighting.

"Pinkie get back here!" yelled Akane.

It didn't catch on.

Ironically Akane tired to use Soy Sauce to get back at Pinkie, however Akane missed and hit Nabiki, rather more specifically the jacket she was wearing.

"Oh, dear and it's nearly impossible to get sauce stains out." Said Kasumi.

"I'm so sorry! I was just trying to teach Pinkie a lesson." Said Akane.

"That's okay." Said Nabiki, "It was yours anyways."

Akane's jaw dropped.

"This was mine the whole time!" she yelled.

Sometime later Nabiki left Akane pick anything she wanted from her clothes. Rarity was in there just in case Akane didn't want anything and to put it on Nabiki's tab.

"Oh this is cute." Said Akane then she realized something, "Wait a second! This one's mine!"

Over the course of the next few minutes Akane went though the clothes as it turns out Nabiki has been taking her clothes.

"All of these are mine!" yelled Akane.

"Are they?" asked Nabiki.

"Nabiki." Mumbled Rarity.

Nabiki sighed, "So I took a few things, no harm no foul."

That was when Ranma came into the room.

"Sorry Nabiki, the rag I borrowed to clean the dojo kind of fell apart." Said Ranma.

Akane saw it was also hers.

"This is the sports towel I hand embodied!" yelled Akane, "Look at the bunny rabbit I made."

"Sorry I guess I forgot it was yours." Said Nabiki.

Ranma was about the say that the rabbit (which was extremely crude and didn't look anything like a rabbit) looked more a jellyfish when Rarity began to drag him away.

"Don't get involved in sister fighting, trust me…" said Rarity.

That night at Akane was muttered about Nabiki.

Ranma was about to say something but Applejack stopped him.

"Now's not a good time to get into this fight." She whispered.

'Oh come! Its just clothes. I don't see what the problem is." Said Nabiki.

"You're so greedy that you just take my clothes." Muttered Akane.

"Well excuse me…" muttered Nabiki.

"Where do I look?" whispered Scootaloo.

"There's no where to look." Mumbled Rainbow Dash.

That night, Akane stood on the balcony looking up at the sky.

"Hey!" said Ranma who was with Nabiki.

"What are you doing?" asked Akane.

"I want you two stop fighting." Said Ranma, "You're making everyone feel uncomfortable."

"Seriously?" asked Akane.

"Just talk it out." Said Ranma, "I meant it's not like it's the worst thing Nabiki's ever done."

"You're still going on about it." Muttered Nabiki.

"Nabiki I'm tired of you!" yelled Akane, "You sell pictures of me! You keep all of the house's money for yourself and now I find out you're steeling my clothes!"

"Oh come on… it's not that bad." Said Nabiki.

"That's just the top of my list!" yelled Akane, "You took a part time job for the Gambling King, you sold Pinkie to Picolet."

"Look I'm sorry for all of those things." Said Nabiki.

Akane let out her anger by punching the deck.

Which immediately collapsed. Akane managed to find a way to land softly to the ground. However she did she realized something.

"Nabiki." She said.

That was when she saw Ranma saved /Nabiki. Of course Akane was shocked.

"Maybe you should have saved Akane." Said Nabiki, "She is your fiancé."

"Yeah but you're a normal girl." Said Ranma, "Nabiki doesn't study martial arts."

"Well she should!" yelled Akane.

"What?" said Nabiki.

"I least is engaged to Ranma and Kasumi does the chores of the house!" said Akane.

"I keep track of the house's fiancés." Said Nabiki.

"How much do you keep for yourself?" asked Akane.

"What should I do? Join in on Ranma engagement?" asked Nabiki.

"Why not!" said Akane.

"Wait…" said Ranma.

"Should we make the announcement to everyone?" asked Nabiki.

"We should!" said Akane.

Ranma stood there blinking.

"I should have listened to applejack." He muttered to himself.

A few minutes later they were having a meeting in the dinning room.

"I have accepted to become one of Ranma's fiancé's." said Nabiki.

Pinkie did a spit take…. With out drinking anything.

"How were able to do that?" asked Applejack.

Pinkie shrugged.

"This is a wonderful day!" cried Soun, "Kasumi would like Yo join in too."

"I have a boyfriend." Said Kasumi, "And I'm planning to go on a date with him tomorrow night."

"Oh… right." Said Soun.

"I'm going to let you have one week to change your mind before I inform the village." Said Cologne.

"Yes of course wait… what…" said Nabiki.

"I'll explain another time." Said Cologne.

Nabiki got a slight chill.

That night in the Common Room.

"I can't believe they dragged everyone into this…" muttered Ukyo.

"You hasn't dealt with fights between sisters have you?" asked Applejack.

"They do have a tendency of dragging people in." laughed Cologne.

"For example a fight between myself and Sweetie Belle once dragged in Applejack." Said Rarity.

"And once I got into a fight my sister and it nearly decoyed all of Equestria." Said Prince Luna.

"Seriously…" muttered Ukyo.

"Just let Akane and Nabiki clam down and it will be over soon…" said Cologne.

"Fine…" mumbled Ukyo.

The next day at school everyone was whispering about something while checking their phones.

"What is everyone talking about…" said Ukyo.

"Oh dear." Said Belle checking her phone.

"What is it?" asked Akane.

"You all might want to check Titter." Said Belle.

All of them did and found that Nabiki Tweeted the news about the engagement… although not all of them followed Nabiki so they got it from re-tweets.

"Really?" asked Akane.

"I had to spread the news somehow." Said Nabiki.

That was when a portion of the Hentai Horde showed up yelling.

"Ranma's now engaged to Nabiki! Akane's free!"

Akane fog course beat them up yelling, "Get the whole story!"

"Today's going to be a bad day isn't it?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Probably…" mumbled Shampoo.

That was when Kuno showed up.

"Oh Akane Tendo, I have heard that you are free from Ranma." Said Kuno.

It should be pointed out that unlike his sister he was still unaware of the Heaven and Earth Solution… somehow…

Akane punched him in the gut and walked away.

That was when Nabiki got a chill.

"What's wrong?" asked Belle.

"I don't 'know…" said Nabiki.

That afternoon in Nabiki's class… it was just a normal class until one the windows to the hallway broke and a figure wearing a cloak jumped into class. That person was Kodachi.

"Kodachi was are you doing here!" yelled Kuno.

"Sorry for interrupting class brother dear." Said Kodachi, "But there is someone I'm after!"

Nabiki froze, she knew it was her.

"Tell me Nabiki Tendo, is true you became one of Ranma's fiancés before I could." Said Kodachi.

Nabiki couldn't say anything.

Kodachi tried to tie Nabiki with her ribbon but Kodachi got struck by a staff, Kodachi saw it was Emi.

"Why are you defending her?" asked Kodachi.

Emi began to blush, "I don't want to talk about it…" she mumbled.

"Thanks I'll knock 500 yen off your debt." Said Nabiki.

"What?" asked Emi, "Only 500!"

"Fine, I'll knock an extra 1,000 if you delay her until I can get to Ranma and the others." Said Nabiki.

"Make it 1,500 or no deal!" said Emi.

"Agreed." Said Nabiki.

Kodachi tired to go after Nabiki but Emi blocked her path.

"Sorry dear sister but I will not let you harm Nabiki Tendo for if she's engaged to Saotome then Akane will be mine." Said Kuno.

Kodachi turned to Emi.

"He doesn't know…" mumbled Emi with a shrug.

Nabiki ran downstairs to class 1-F, she opened the door and yelled out, "Kodachi is here! And I think she's trying to kill me!"

Much of the class sweat dropped but realized she was telling the truth.

"Fine, Ranma and his fiancés go help her." Said the teacher.

Ranma groaned as he, Shampoo and Ukyo all got up, but Akane didn't.

"Ms. Tendo…" said the teacher.

"Nabiki and Akane are having a bit of a feud right now." Said Alex.

"Oh I see… then she doesn't have to help her sister." Responded the teacher.

This made the class sweat drop even more.

Back up stairs, Kodachi scowled and decided it was best to just jump out the window.

"What is she nuts?" asked one of the other members of the class.

The rest of the class sweat dropped at that.

Outside of the, the four of them began to run away from the school.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Nabiki.

"Go to Cat Café, Grandmother protect us…" said Shampoo.

That was when a ribbon wrapped it self around Nabiki's neck.

Ranma looked where the ribbon came from and it was Kodachi of course.

"Kodachi, why are you doing this?" asked Ranma.

"Because you accepted her as your new fiancé when I laid claim long before her!" said Kodachi.

Ranma sweat dropped.

That was when Nabiki cut the ribbon, Nabiki fell to the ground gasping for breath.

"Ranma get her out of here…" muttered Ukyo.

"I know…" said Ranma picking her up.

"Shall we finish the fight form the crystal pillar?" asked Kodachi.

"Fine…" said Shampoo taking out her Chui.

Ukyo began to show her spatulas at Kodachi but she blocked with clubs.

Kodachi began to spin her ribbon creating many black rose petals.

However Shampoo struck her from behind.

That was when suddenly a large wooden cart fell on Kodachi.

"Well that was quite a vacation..." said Discord suddenly showing up wearing a Hawaiian shirt and sunglasses.

Both Shampoo and Ukyo stared at him.

"What?" asked Discord, "I saw you fighting and I figured that I should Discord her again."

Both countered to stare at him.

"You no want to get involved." Said Shampoo.

"What? Is some sort of sisterly rivalry thing?" asked Discord.

"Between Akane and Nabiki." Said Ukyo.

"Ah… I think I'll back on vacation for a few more days." Said Discord.

He snapped his claw and disappeared.

Kodachi was unconscious and they stared at her.

"So… want to get lunch somewhere before we catch up with Ranma?" asked Ukyo.

"Sure…" responded Shampoo.

Some later they told how Kodachi was defeated and Diana face palmed at it…

However that night Ranma four fiancés (and Sweetie for obvious reasons) were all working together to cook dinner.

"I don't get why I have to help…" muttered Nabiki as she chopped salad.

"You join in Evan and Earth Solution." Said Shampoo, "You help make dinner tonight."

It should also be noted that Akane, Ukyo and Shampoo with Sweetie's help were planning to make dinner that night anyways due to Kasumi's date. They dragged in Nabiki to show that she had to help too…

"Well at least you don't have to have someone help you…" said Ukyo.

Akane tried not to get angry but was failing.

"Akane are you okay?" asked Sweetie.

"I'm fine." Said Akane.

"Well what's the next indigent?" asked Sweetie.

"Oh right…" said Akane.

When dinner was ready, Akane would occasionally shoot glares at Nabiki.

"Uh… uh… tell me girls what did you did today to earn your cutie marks?" asked Applejack hoping to change the conversation.

"Why are you suddenly asking?" asked Scootaloo.

Applejack sighed.

That night Akane laid on her bed, and decided to talk to Nabiki. She was about knock on the door when she heard Ranma's voice on the other end.

"Look if you're serous about this then you're going to have to have to train." Said Ranma, "But if you're not just stop this now, you're getting everyone angry… just make up with Akane and end this all!"

Nabiki looked at Ranma and sighed.

"You have no idea… do you?" asked Nabiki.

"What are you talking about." Said Ranma.

Nabiki gritted her teeth and took a breath.

"Ranma for a long time now… I've been in love with you." Said Nabiki in a completely honest way possible.

"What!" yelled Ranma in shock, "You're kidding right…"

"I love you…" said Nabiki.

"Then that means…" mumbled Ranma.

Outside Akane saw on the floor in shock.

"She's just using this fight as an excuse to marry Ranma." Thought Akane.

And indeed with that line everything would change... or maybe not… who knew easily with Nabiki's scamming…

Next Time: Is Nabiki in love with Ranma. Then why is she doing things... evil things to him. What will happen? Find out next time!


	110. Nabiki Loves Ranma

A/N: Well I hit a burn out with this story, when it's the only one I seem to update that happens. So after this chapter I think I might take a month long break or something with this one... not from all fanfics... Just this one...

Anyways dues to that the second half the chapter strays away from what I had in mind... or what I might have had in mind. I have no idea... either way enjoy the chapter... and read my other stories if you get bored waiting for this one to update...

Chapter 110: Nabiki Loves Ranma

Ranma sat there starring at his food. He still couldn't believe what Nabiki said the night before…

She was in love wit him.

"Hey Ranma are you okay." Said Pinkie.

Ranma jumped.

"Fine! Totally fine!" said Ranma, he really didn't need a random Pinkie song at the moment.

"Oh Ranma! Are you haven't a hard time eating! Do you need me to feed you?" asked Nabiki.

"NO! NO I'm fine! Really!" yelled Ranma.

They all stared at him won't what was going on… all expect Akane who sighed.

Later that day at school Ukyo and Shampoo asked Akane was going on.

"Nabiki confessed she's in love with Ranma." Explained Akane.

"WHAT!" yelled both of them.

"You sure no scam?" asked Shampoo.

"She sounded honest." Sighed Akane.

"Are you sure?" asked Ukyo.

"She cam artist." Said Shampoo.

"Well…" said Akane with a sweat drop.

Both Shampoo and Ukyo sighed.

"Hopefully Nabiki isn't messing with him right now." Said Ukyo.

At that very moment elsewhere on the school grounds, Nabiki and Ranma were talking.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Nabiki.

"Well it's just…" said Ranma, "About you know…"

"About how much I love you!" said Nabiki.

"Yeah!" said Ranma, "You're kidding right?"

"You don't like Older Women, is it?" asked Nabiki.

"No it's not that!" said Ranma.

Nabiki began to cry.

"It's not about age!" said Ranma.

"I'm so happy!" said Nabiki.

Ranma sighed…

Nabiki began to skip away.

Ranma sighed, he really didn't want Nabiki as one of his fiancés.

"What am I going to do?" asked Ranma.

That was when he saw she was selling something to various boys.

"What are you selling?" asked Ranma.

"Oh it's nothing." Said Nabiki.

That was when she dropped it, it was pictures of Ranma-Chan much of them top less…

"What…" muttered Ranma.

"Don't worry they're only copies." Said Nabiki.

"Why do you have these!" yelled Ranma.

"What… a woman loves to look at pictures of the man she loves." Said Nabiki, "Even if that man is currently a woman."

"Oh this can get any worse…" thought Ranma.

That was when several sports teams show up.

"I heard your renting out Ranma." Said the rugby team member.

"1,000 yen an hour." Said Nabiki.

"WHAT!" yelled Ranma.

"Now, now we all can all wait until after school." Said Nabiki.

Sometime after school, Nabiki was walking home humming like nothing happened.

"YOU!"

Nabiki turned and saw Ukyo, Shampoo and Akane.

"What did I do?" asked Nabiki.

"You're renting out Ranma?" asked Ukyo.

"How did you find out?" Said Nabiki.

"Applejack told us." Said Akane.

"Oh right… I sent it out to all of the patinas…" mumbled Nabiki.

"We have to have to talk about what you can and can't do." Said Ukyo.

"I don't know what you mean." Said Nabiki, "He's my fiancé."

"But he's ours as well." Said shampoo, "Which means we share."

They all went to the cat café to work out an agreement.

"You can't rent out Ranma." Said Ukyo, "And you certainly can't sell him."

"What about selling the Dojo?" asked Nabiki.

Akane glared at her.

"Okay, that's off the table as well." Said Nabiki, "What about selling pictures."

"Let's have a vote on it later." Said Ukyo.

Shampoo and Akane both looked at Ukyo.

"Is there anything else we need to talk about?" asked Nabiki.

Akane sighed, "I overheard you last night." Admitted Akane.

Nabiki blinked and started laughing.

"Oh that… I was just messing with him." Said Nabiki.

"You don't have to lie to us." Said Akane.

Akane was the only person there who didn't fall for it.

"Nabiki… you are aware that I am here… right?" asked Cologne glaring at her harshly.

"I know…" said Nabiki who began to fidget a little under the glare.

"Tell him the truth." Said Diana who was also there.

"Maybe later." Said Nabiki, "There's other thing I need to do first."

Nabiki left the restaurant.

"As long Ranma thinks she's in love with him I doubt either one will break the engagement." Said Cologne.

"Maybe Akane apologize." Said Shampoo.

"I think this had gone beyond our fight." Sighed Akane then she realized something, "Wait… why do I have apologize, she's the one who stole my clothes."

"It doesn't matter what happens. Nabiki should not marry Ranma." Said Cologne.

"We know that, how can we convince her to not go through with this?" asked Ukyo.

"We should tell everyone what Nabiki did." Said Akane.

That night… they told Twilight, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack and Kasumi.

"What!" they yelled… well except for Kasumi and Fluttershy.

"She told him he was in love with him." Said Akane, "I heard it myself and I believed it."

"Was really that sincere sounding?" asked Rarity.

Akane nodded.

"Why that… that's probably why Ranma went with being rented out today." Muttered Rainbow Dash.

"Where is Ranma anyways?" asked Ukyo.

That was when Ranma stumbled into the room, using only a stick to help him, he walked passed them and went into his room.

"Well that answered my question." Said Ukyo.

"The poor dear." Said Kasumi.

"I guess we should tell him first thing tomorrow." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah." Said Ukyo.

"Why first thing?" asked Kasumi.

"So that Nabiki doesn't get to him first." Said Rainbow Dash.

The next morning they told Ranma.

"Nabiki was lying!" yelled Ranma.

"She was" said Ukyo.

"Why that no good Pinkie selling…" muttered Ranma.

"We have to make sure she's not permanently your fiancé." Said Rainbow Dash.

"I have the perfect idea to get revenge!" yelled Ranma.

"It isn't telling her you love her too, is it?" asked Ukyo.

"Never mind…" muttered Ranma.

"Shampoo have idea." Said Shampoo.

"What sort of idea?" asked Ranma.

Shampoo gave an evil smirk.

"Shampoo still have to talk to Great Grandmother about it… but Shampoo have idea…"

Later that day on the school roof.

"What did you want to talk about Shampoo?" asked Nabiki.

"Shampoo know you will become Shampoo's sister." Said Shampoo.

"I guess." Said Nabiki.

"Shampoo can no persuade you to leave Ranma." Said Shampoo, "However… you must now train with Shampoo."

"What?" asked Nabiki.

Shampoo ran over to Nabiki and performed a jump kick but Nabiki dodged.

"What's the meaning of this?" asked Nabiki.

"In order to marry Ranma you become strong." Said Shampoo.

Nabiki began to twitch.

However the bell rang and she ran to class as fast as she could.

Sometime after class Nabiki didn't want to leave.

"What's your problem?" asked Emi.

"Shampoo wants to train me." Muttered Nabiki.

"Congrats! I was wondering now you're Ranma's fiancé when you would begin your martial arts training." Said Emi.

"You can't be serious." Said Nabiki.

"Maybe after you get adjusted we should train, I mean when you should at least me at my level." Said Emi, "I'm not as good as most of the Martial Artists in this school but I do have my skills."

Nabiki sighed, she had forgotten that fact about Emi.

"Well I should get going, I am the anime club present after all." Said Emi, "also a little reminder you can't stay in this class room forever you have to train with Shampoo."

When Emi left the classroom she started laughing, she was asked to part of the revenge scheme as well since she was a member of the class.

Nabiki on the other hand decided to call Ranma.

"There's no way am I going through with this training." She thought.

She managed to meet with Ranma and thankfully Shampoo didn't confront her.

"Please Ranma. I don't want to go through with this." Said Nabiki.

Ranma gritted his teeth, "I'm sorry but I agree with Shampoo." Said Ranma.

"But why?" asked Nabiki who appeared on the verge of crying.

"You have to remember I have enemies." Said Ranma.

Ranma sighed.

"You can't forget that Loofah, Mouse and Tsubasa are after me." Said Ranma, "And that sometimes I do get dragged into Discord's schemes when it doesn't involve the Anime Club."

"But Ranma…" said Nabiki.

"I'm sorry… but you just have to get stronger, in order to protect yourself." Said Ranma.

He began to walk away.

Ranma tried to keep a strait face but couldn't.

Nabiki muttered something under her breath.

It was now for the next plan…

Apologize to Akane, which she did at Ucchan's…

"I will accept your apology on one condition." Said Akane, "Keep up your promise to marry Ranma and train…"

"What you have to be kidding me!" yelled Nabiki.

"You got yourself into this mess when you confessed your feelings for Ranma and as long as he thinks you're in love with him, then you have to go through with it." Said Akane.

"Oh come on!" yelled Nabiki.

"Wait does that mean your no longer feuding?" asked Discord who suddenly appeared.

That was when he had to dodge many spatulas.

'Get out of here!" yelled Ukyo.

"Fine, fine…" muttered Discord, "I could be in other places coming up with chaos causing schemes!"

Discord disappeared.

"Great now we have to deal with him again." Muttered Akane.

Nabiki's eye twitched.

It should be pointed out Discord had no idea about the revenge scheme, he just happened to pop up at that time… Weird coincidence though…

"Is there other way for me to get out of this?" asked Nabiki.

"You could always tell Ranma the truth." Said Ukyo.

Nabiki gritted her teeth.

"I'll think about it." Said Nabiki.

The next day at school, word had gotten out that Nabiki was going to start training.

"No way, she'll parable end up at Emi and Shou level…" she overheard someone gossiping.

"Oh yeah didn't they get beaten up in one second against Ranma's rivals?" asked the other guy.

Nabiki sighed.

"So Nabiki are you going to use the ordinal Zenigata style of fighting?" asked Shou.

"No way I'm doing that!" yelled Nabiki.

"Nabiki used pay day,…" said Emi joining him.

"I swear…" muttered Nabiki.

"What are you going to do? Fight us off?" asked Shou.

Nabiki began to steam in anger.

Both of them ran off. When they were out of Nabiki sight. Emi laughed.

"This is so much fun." Said Emi.

"What are you talking about?" asked Shou.

"You're not in on it, are you?" asked Emi.

"In on what?" asked Shou.

"Never mind…" sighed Emi.

Later that day in class…

"So Nabiki." Said Kuno, "I heard you will start training in fighting."

"I still don't know." Said Nabiki.

"It is not a fair fit." Said Kuno, "You do not have the body for the arts… you are nothing like fair Akane."

Kuno began to pat her back.

"Good luck in this venture." Said Kuno.

Nabiki knew what he was saying… that she was going to fail.

"Okay… that's it, I'm telling Ranma." Muttered Nabiki.

Later on the rooftop, Nabiki and Ranma met.

"What is this about?" asked Ranma.

"I have a confession to make." Muttered Nabiki, "I 'm not in love with you! I only said those thing to mess with you."

There was a silence on the rooftop.

"I knew it!" yelled Ranma.

"Got it on tape!" called out Ukyo holding a video camera as the air shimmered and Nabiki saw that she, Akane, Shampoo, Emi, Momo, Hikaru, Chiyo, Ran, Alex, Belle and Cologne standing there.

"We were all in on it." Said Akane.

"What…" Nabiki.

"To be honest the training wouldn't have started until after the trial period." Explained Cologne, "But I let them thin you had to do it now."

"We weren't able to do much…" Momo.

"Expect get me involved." Said Emi.

"Wait what about Shou, Kuno and Discord?" asked Nabiki.

"Shou has no clue." Said Emi.

"And do we have to explain Kuno and Discord." Said Ran.

"Then why did you video taped it." Said Nabiki.

"So you wouldn't try this again!" they all yelled.

"Fine…" muttered Nabiki.

That night Twilight was writing her journal (which she did get back after the whole Queen Cosmos incident)

"Nabiki is very greedy and manipulative. However I believe after this experience she might learn to be less so, maybe she might be able to think about other people, easily about their feelings and their properly All of this got started because she stole from her sister then Ranma got involved. Perhaps from now on… she'll be a better person…" wrote Twilight.

That was when she heard yelling.

"Kasumi! I can't find my one of my dresses." Yelled Akane.

"Have you checked Nabiki's room?" she heard Kasumi call out.

"Not yet!" responded Akane.

Twilight sighed and added, "Maybe not…"

Next Time: Due an accident at a festival several paintings come to life. And those who fight must deal with them... and Ranma has the worst job of all... What is it? Find out next time!


	111. Ranma's Weirdest Date Ever

A/N: Sorry it took a long time, but I finally updated and today's a special day! Happy second anniversary! I can't believe I've been writing this one for like 2 years... Anyways... enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 111: Ranma's Weirdest Date Ever

It was time for another festival, of course Rarity made them all yukatas.

"Oh come on Ranma, why didn't you want to wear one this year?" asked Rarity.

"Do I really have to answer?" asked Ranma.

"Oh come." Said Ukyo, "She's just joking."

"All right! Who wants to go get some candy apples! Oh wait, Cotton Candy!" yelled Momo.

"How much sugar did you have today?" asked Akane.

"Not much! I'm just existed!" said Momo, "It's been a long time since we've been to a festival."

"Please no ring up last festival." Sighed Shampoo.

"What happened?" asked Ukyo.

"Remember that really long story that takes like 10 chapters… one of them takes place in festival." Said Momo.

"Um… okay…" said Ukyo.

"Hey before we get food, let's check this out." Said Ran pointing to a sign about haunted paintings.

"Let's not." Whispered Chiyo.

"Come on, I doubt anything will happen." Said Ran.

"Yeah they're just paintings." Said Hikaru, "What's the worst that can happen."

They all stared at Hikaru.

"You doomed us all you know." Said Ranma.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Hikaru.

And so they went to see the haunted paintings.

The man explained how paintings were cursed.

"See it's not that bad it's just for show." Said Ran.

The man showed off images that his grandfather and father drew which were both horrible demons and were about to unveil his… when suddenly Soun and Genma came flying though slamming into all three paintings.

"Well… it's going to go downhill from here…" muttered Ranma.

That was when strange forms began to come out of the painting.

"No! No! What have you done!" yelled the man who created them, "Those were cursed…"

"I think real monsters are going to come out of them." Said Ran.

Two horrifying monsters appeared. Everyone in the building began to flee. When the group got out Momo realized something.

"Wait! We should fight them!" said Momo.

"How?" asked Belle, "They're monsters."

Momo pulled the elements of Harmony out of her hair.

"With these." Said Momo.

"Why did you have them in your hair?" asked Alex.

"In case of emergency." Said Momo.

They all stared her with sweat drops.

That was when one of the monsters came out.

"Well I guess we should use them." Sighed Hikaru.

"All right!" cheered Momo.

"Please… no transformation phrase." Said Hikaru.

"Oh…" said Momo.

All 6 of them put on their Element of Harmony.

They went to go fight the monster which was now on a rampage.

"Wait!" called out the man who owned the paintings, "If you must fight it use this."

He handed Hikaru a seal.

"Put the seal on the forehead then it will back into it's painting." Explained the man.

"Thank you." said Hikaru.

The 6 of them went to fight the monster.

"What were you doing anyways?" asked Akane to Soun and Genma.

"It involves Happosai." Answered Soun.

"I see…" muttered Akane with a sweat drop.

That was when the second monster began its rampage.

"Oh right! There's three of them." Said Genma.

Before they could react the monster was hit by a magical blast.

They turned to see where it came from, turns out it came from Princess Luna.

"Why you pony?" asked Shampoo.

"I can tell… in order to defeat it I must use all of my power." Explained Princess Luna.

"But I thought you had all powers as a human." Said Ranma.

"Not all of them." Said Princess Luna showing off her wings.

The man who owned the paintings stared her.

"Talking unicorn?" he asked.

"You own evil paintings." Said Princess Luna.

"Here seal." Said the man.

Princess Luna magical grabbed the seal.

"Wait wasn't there one more." Said Ukyo.

That was when a strange shape appeared.

"It is the one I drew." Said the man.

That was when it took its true form, that of a poorly drawn panda.

"What?" responded Ranma.

Elsewhere, the 6 Element bearers were fighting the large monster that resembled an oni.

Ran shot her lighting at the thing but it didn't do well.

"All right! Try this!" said Momo sending a torrent of water at the monster.

There was an awkward silence.

"I thought that would have worked since it come from a painting… I guess it didn't." said Momo.

Hikaru sighed and looked at the monster. They were nowhere close to weakening it enough.

Meanwhile the Panda… uh… monster was happy, happy to finally be free and see the world.

"This is amazing!" said the panda.

The man looked at Ranma.

"You looked able bodied." He said, "How about you go over and put the seal on her head."

"Her…" said Ranma.

"Can't you tell? It's a girl panda." Said the man.

There was an awkward silence.

"This is going to get weird, isn't it?" asked Ukyo.

"Probably…" answered Shampoo.

Ranma approached the Panda with the seal.

"Well hello there." Said the panda, she looked at the seal and began to cry.

"WHY!" she cried, "Just when I got a taste of freedom you take it away from."

"Uh…" said Ranma who didn't know to react.

"I kind of feel sorry for her." Said Akane.

"Please just let me live out my dream! To go out on a date with a nice boy." Cried the panda.

Akane walked over to the panda.

"If you live our your dream will you go back in?" asked Akane.

The panda nodded.

They all looked at Ranma.

"Please… no…" said Ranma.

"You're so cute!" said the Panda girl blushing.

Ranma sighed.

"All hail Ranma! Even strange demonic scribble pandas fall for him!" yelled one of Ranma's followers.

"Stop it!" yelled Ranma.

"Come on Ranma it's just one date." Said Akane.

Ranma sighed.

"Fine…" muttered Ranma, "But only to clean up pop's mess…"

Ranma then muttered something that sounded like "Why do I always have to say that…"

Elsewhere Princess Luna was fighting the other monster, which resembled a giant spider demon.

She blasted it and fell back a bit.

"Still not weak enough." Thought Princess Luna.

Elsewhere in the festival, Nabiki and Kasumi had baby-sitting duty.

Nabiki due her recent antics, and Kasumi because she took pity on Nabiki. However due to the punishment Nabiki was the one who had to carry Hoshi on her back the entire time

"Come on! Let's go get some ice cream!" said Suzette.

"So way let's go to a shooting gallery." Said Haruka.

"There you are!" said Cologne suddenly appearing.

"IS something wrong?" asked Kasumi.

Cologne pointed to the two giant monsters rampaging causing them all to sweat drop.

"Luna and the girls are taking care of them… there's a third but Ranma's handling it his own way." Said Cologne.

"What happened?" asked Blossom.

"Cursed painting and Soun, Genma and Happosai got into a fight… I don't need to explain any more." Said Cologne.

"No you don't…" said Haruka.

"Wait… how is Ranma handling it?" asked Nabiki, "You didn't say how he was."

"You don't want to know…" said Cologne.

Meanwhile Ranma was buying a caramel apple for the panda girl.

"What the hell…" muttered the salesman.

"Do you want to know?" asked Ranma.

"When you put it that way…" said the salesman.

Meanwhile with the with the element bearer.

"Hey! I just came up with something!" said Momo, "Applejack do you think you can create vines with your powers?"

Alex knew what Momo was thinking.

"I haven't tried yet." She said.

"Try it!" said Momo.

Alex began to create vines, of course she used them as a giant lasso.

"All right!" said Momo.

However the giant oni monster broke through them.

"Oh man…" muttered Ran.

"Wait…" said Hikaru, "Try that again."

Alex nodded.

Meanwhile Princess Luna continued her fight with the giant spider demon. Thanks to the fact that currently she had an added advantage to the element bearers, currently she was the only one who could fly.

The spider monster tried to hit with web but the alicorn dodged.

She then used the web against the spider monster.

Prince Luna them summoned the seal and forcibly placed it on it's forehead bashing it back to the painting.

Meanwhile Ranma and the panda were on a carousel. Everyone watched like it was the weirdest thing ever.

That was when the CMC's group came upon the date.

"What is Ranma doing?" asked Haruka.

"His part in stopping the monsters." Answered Cologne.

"How did you find about this?" asked Ukyo with Akane and Shampoo showing up.

"Word gets around fast between the stall owners." Explained Cologne.

"That's plausible…" mumbled Akane.

The carousel ride ended and Ranma and the panda ended up walking towards them.

"Oh you'll all here." Muttered Ranma.

That was when Hoshi began to giggle at the panda.

"Oh what a cute baby!" said the panda.

"You better hope she's on her best behavior." Muttered Nabiki.

That was when Hoshi vomited in Nabiki's hair.

Kasumi grabbed Hoshi while Nabiki went opt the bathroom muttering things.

"So are these your friends?" asked the panda.

"Yes… friends…" mumbled Ranma, "Come on…"

"Looks like he's at the breaking point…." Sighed Akane.

"Poor Ranma," said Suzette.

Back with the Element Barriers, Alex created two more vine lassos. She tied the giant oni's arms while the vines were being stabilized by magic.

"All right! Are you ready?" asked Ran to Momo.

"Oh yeah!" said Momo.

Momo shot out water, while Ran shot her lighting. Which was just enough (but not by much) to shock the giant oni.

"All right!" said Hikaru.

She magically levitated the seal and forced it onto the oni's forehead banished it back into the painting.

"All right!" cheered Momo.

"We did it." Hikaru breathing a sigh of relief.

"What was the point of Fluttershy and myself using our elements if were didn't do anything." Muttered Rarity.

"Well… just in case…" whispered Chiyo.

However Belle didn't hear here.

Back with Ranma he reached the breaking point.

"All right! This ends now!" yelled Ranma.

He ran to find the owner of the painting.

"Okay where's the scroll!" demanded Ranma.

The man looked for it.

"I can't seem to find it…" said the man, "Our only hope is if she goes back in on her own."

Ranma looked like he was going to kill something.

"Remember Ranma, she said she'll back if you dare her." Said Akane.

"I know… I know…" muttered Ranma.

"Oh Ranma!" called out the panda.

"When this is all over, I'm beating up pops." Said Ranma.

"I can't blames you…" muttered Akane.

And so Ranma continued his date.

"Oh Ranma… you made me so happy but we both know that that I don't belong in this world." Said the Panda.

"Yeah…" said Ranma.

"So Ranma… please do one more thing to end this night." Said the panda.

"What is it?" asked Ranma.

"Please… I would like a kiss." Said the panda.

The panda made a kissy face.

Ranma was uncertain but the panda began to cheer up.

"Oh she's going to cry…" thought Ranma.

And so Ranma picked her up to kiss her however…

20 minutes later…

During that time Nabiki managed to wash her hair out and Diana (who changed back after the battle) had found them.

"There you guys are!" said Hikaru finding the group.

"What are you looking at?" asked Momo.

"That…" said Shampoo.

They all looked Ranma and the panda who had moved from that spot.

"What…" said Ran.

"The third painting was a girl panda who just wants a date." Sighed Akane.

"That's cute." Said Momo.

"So Ranma's the unlucky guy…" said Belle.

"They haven't moved for the last 20 minutes…" muttered Nabiki.

That was when the panda took initiative.

"I'll have to kiss you!" said the Panda.

Of course Ranma didn't take this well.

"I haven't gotten a chance to kiss Ucchan yet…" thought Ranma.

Of course Ukyo was muttering things while watching this for the very same reasons.

As it turns out the Panda head butted him.

"What?" asked Ukyo.

"Thank you so much!" said the panda.

She ran over to the man who owned her painting.

"Did you have fun?" asked the man.

"Oh yes." Responded the panda.

"So it looks like she wanted a kiss on the forehead." Said Kasumi.

"Yes… a kiss…" muttered Nabiki.

Later that night the man updated his painting which now that Ranma… a poorly drawn Ranma.

"Where's pops?" asked Ranma.

"I think he went home already." Answered Akane.

"I see…" muttered Ranma.

And so Ranma ran home to beat up his father.

Later that night Genma was grumbling.

"It was a freak accident this time… he shouldn't have blamed me…" said Genma.

"You sound nice and angry." Said a voice.

Genma turned around and saw Loofah.

"Ah… Monkey ghoul!" yelled Genma.

Loofah whacked him in the head.

"Watch your manners." Muttered Loofah.

"What are you doing here?" asked Genma.

"I have entered an alliance." Explained Loofah, "I offered it to Happosai but he wasn't interested, however I know you turns out he prefers having them around…"

"What are you talking about?" asked Genma.

"I know who I mean…" said Loofah, "The ones who ruined your life."

Genma realized who she meant.

"Who else is in this alliance?" asked Genma.

"I think you should know who… we just need someone on the inside to help us in our plan." Said Loofah.

Genma didn't know what she was talking about.

"I'm in." he said.

"Thank you…" said Loofah.

And so the next day... the world would be a very different place.

Next Time: Something is wrong... very wrong... When Ryoga comes back from his latest trip there's no signs of the ponies... however that's only the first hint of things to come... why? Because Discord and Loofah made an alliance and with Loofah's mind and Discord's powers only terrible things can happen!


	112. Altered Reality

A/N: Before I get started with the arc, I would like to explain something. I've been planning this arc for a very long time. The first hint of it was back in the first Loofah Arc... Anyways enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 112: Altered Reality

It was just a normal day in Furinkan… at least to its occupants. At the Tendo Dojo it was a normal morning.

"Ranma!" yelled Akane, "Eat the breakfast I made!"

"No way tomboy!" yelled Ranma, "I'm not touching the stuff."

The other occupants in the house sighed.

"Every morning." Said Nabiki.

"I know." Mumbled Soun.

"It's just something we have to get used to when they get married." Laughed Genma.

"No way am I going to marry that pervert!" yelled Akane.

"Likewise Tomboy." Muttered Ranma.

Kasumi started making another plate.

"Who's that for?" asked Nabiki.

Kasumi blinked.

"I don't know…" answered Kasumi something felt off to her for some reason.

"It's not for Happosai, is it?" asked Nabiki.

"He had to run errands today." Said Kasumi.

"I see…" said Nabiki.

Elsewhere in Furinkan, there was a small apartment building called the Kouma House. There were 8 apartments and all but the manager, were either teenaged girls or young girls.

In apartment 1, was Hikaru Hakumei, a very intelligent girl who was one of the bet students in Furinkan High.

In apartment 2 was Momo Mochi, a very strange hyperactive girl who was also a huge Otaku.

In apartment 3 were Alex and Blossom Jackson, two girls from America who both decided to try studying in Japan.

In apartment 4 was Ran Issanni, the star of the Furinkan High track team and a girl who loves speed.

In apartment 5 were Belle and Suzette Perle, two sisters from France, much like Alex and Blossom came to study in Japan.

In apartment number 6 was Chiyo Onbin, a rather shy girl who often fed the stay animals of the town.

Apartment number 7 lived Haruka Gentsuki, her parents lived in the country decided it was best for the daughter to study in Tokyo.

And last was the manger who lived in apartment number 8, Diana Tuskino, a young woman who was half English and half Japanese, she was also caring for her infant cousin Hoshi.

Of course since most of the tenants were teenaged girls who went toe Furinkan /High all of them were best friends, as well as the three young girls.

However all them were waiting outside of number 5 waiting for Belle and Suzette.

Suzette came out.

"She's still not done." Said Suzette.

"Figures." Muttered Ran.

Suzette joined the other two girls in walking to school.

Ran pounded on the door.

"Belle! Get out here or we'll be tardy!" yelled Ran.

Hikaru began to twitch when she aid that.

"Fine!" came Belle's voice on the other side of the door.

Belle left her apartment looking beautiful.

"Can't you get up earlier?" asked Ran.

"But that would ruin my beauty sleep darling." Said Belle.

They all headed to school together.

"So what's everyone's plans for after school today?" asked Hikaru.

"Well I was planning to feed some animals." Whispered Chiyo.

"I have track practice today." Said Ran.

"And I have soccer practice." Said Alex.

"I'm a afraid I'm, busy as well, I'm still looking for good boutique location." Explained Belle.

Hikaru sighed, she really was hoping to hang out with them that day.

"What about you Momo?" asked Hikaru.

"I'm planning to investigate a mystery!" said Momo.

"What mystery?" asked Hikaru.

"Now that is a secret." Answered Momo.

The others sweat dropped.

They soon arrived at school. As they walked up stairs they bumped into Seito, a guy with a bit of a crush on Hikaru.

"Oh hi! Hikaru!" said Seito.

"Hey, Seito." Said Hikaru.

Seito looked at her.

"Oh you're wearing the school uniform…" said Seito.

Indeed 4 of them wore the school uniform, the school was rather lax with transfer and foreign students so they allowed Belle and Alex to not wear them…

"Of course I am…" said Hikaru I wear it every day." Said Hikaru with a sweat drop.

"I have to go…" said Seito running up the stairs.

"He's acting strange." Said Alex.

"I bet I know what's going on." Belle, "Hos feelings for you have probably gotten stronger."

Hikaru began to blush.

Momo looked like she was thinking about something.

"What is it?" asked Hikaru.

"He knows something about the mystery I need to solve." Said Momo.

This only made everyone else sweat drop.

Upstairs, Seito stood in the hallway and sighed.

"Why… why did this have to happen?" he sighed.

Sometime later the classroom, Akane and Ranma entered, still bickering.

"Yep just a normal day." Said Ran.

"I wonder what they're fighting about this time." Said Belle.

"It's morning so I think Akane tried to cook for Ranma…" said Hikaru.

Alex sighed, and decided to talk to Akane, the two had become close since Alex came to Japan.

"Akane, you know you can't cook right?" asked Alex.

"I know that." Muttered Akane, "But how will get better?"

"You can always test on Belle, she does have the stomach for these things." Said Alex.

"Excuse me!" said Belle getting in on the conversation, "I don't have a stomach for these things."

"Didn't you leave France to get away from your mother's cooking?" asked Ranma.

"That is vicious rumor! And I wish it would go away!" yelled Belle, "Besides if it was true I wouldn't have brought my sister…"

"Her sister melts things that shouldn't be melted." Muttered Ran. Getting into the conversation.

Belle sighed, she would deny that one but it was true.

They continued to talk about Akane's cooking… Momo barely paid attention but just watched.

"Hey, Momo… what's wrong." Said Shou, their class mate and a good friend of Momo, (he also had a crush on her)

"Nothing… nothing!" said Momo.

"If you need to talk about anything, remember I can listen." Said Shou.

"I know!" said Momo.

At a restraint called the cat café, several people gathered at the table.

They were Cologne the owner of the restaurant, Diana, Happosai, as well as Aoi and Ayame Mahoukaze, Seito's grandfather and mother.

"Our only hope is finding Ryoga." Sighed Aoi.

"Have you checked the board since this morning?" asked Ayame.

"What would be the point." Said Diana, "Ryoga is the only one in the game who remembers."

"They've gone too far this time." Muttered Aoi.

"Well I should return to the Dojo." Sighed Happosai, "I'm Ryoga's only hope there after all."

"I seriously don't get why you joins this side this time around." Said Ayame.

"Isn't it obvious…" said Happosai, "Once everything returns to normal, I'll be able t hit on more girls with out leaving the house…"

They all sweat dropped.

That was when Shampoo, Cologne's Great Great Granddaughter returned from delivery.

"Oh Shampoo! It's good to see you again!" yelled Happosai.

Shampoo punched in in the face.

"There's a few more deliveries for you." Said Cologne.

"Okay." Answered Shampoo.

Shampoo left to go make those deliveries.

Cologne sighed.

"I should admit, it was a better idea for her to go to school… but…" said Cologne.

"That's not the way things are…" said Aoi.

"We have to Ryoga… if we don't… the game's over…" said Diana.

Elsewhere, one Ryoga Hibiki was lost.

"Excuse me can you tell me how opt get to the Tendo Dojo." Said Ryoga to a random person.

"Sorry don't know where that it is." Said the person.

They then took a picture of Ryoga with their phone.

Ryoga sighed knowing j was someone who knew of his status as an Internet celebrity.

Hours later, at Furinkan High, the students began to leave.

"Bye Ranma!" said Hikaru.

Ranma waved bye as he decided to just head back to the Tendo.

"I'll see you guys later! I have a mystery to solve!" said Momo.

Momo grabbed one of her sleeves, ripped off her uniform revealing regular clothes underneath, she then put on glasses and bow tie and ran off.

Hikaru, Belle and Chiyo all shrugged it off and parted ways.

Sometime later, Ryoga arrived at the Tendo residence.

"I'm back!" he called out.

"Oh hello Ryoga." Said Kasumi who was sweeping the walk way, "I'm afraid Akane is helping out with the volley ball team today and Ranma's not home."

Ryoga blinked wondering why she only mentioned Akane and Ranma.

"If you want to I can make you some tea" said Kasumi.

"Sure…" said Ryoga.

Nearby on the roof, three people watched.

"We won't make our moves yet… not until Genma brings him back out." Said the smallest of the three.

The other two nodded.

Kasumi made Ryoga tea in the living room, while he noticed Soun and Genma playing Shoji.

Ryoga noticed the way Genma was looking at him.

"I'm home!" called Ranma.

Ranma came into the living room.

"Oh hey! Ryoga how long has it been?" asked Ranma.

"A few weeks." Said Ryoga.

Ranma blinked.

"Hey is something wrong?" asked Ranma.

"What do you mean?" asked Ryoga.

"You usually start yelling at me and threating me." Said Ranma.

"Why would I do that?" asked Ryoga.

"Did you hit your head or something you're being dumber than usual." Said Ranma, "Oh have you given up on Akane or something?"

"What?" asked Ryoga, "I was never interested in Akane!"

Ranma stared at Ryoga.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" asked Ranma.

"I think I should talk to Ryoga outside before you two get into a fight." Said Genma.

Genma whispered to Ryoga, "I know what's going on and I'll explain it outside."

Two left the gates of the Dojo.

"What's going on?" asked Ryoga.

"Discord and Loofah have teamed up and alternated almost everyone's memories. The ponies are now normal girls and Ranma has no idea about the heaven and earth solution." Said Genma, "You weren't' effected since you out of town when it happened."

"I see." Said Ryoga, "So we have to find a way to fix everyone's memories."

"I would." Said Genma.

That was when Ryoga saw that Mousse and Tsubasa were blocking the other sides of the street.

"Genma's on our side sadly." Said Discord appearing.

"What?" asked Ryoga.

"This game ended too soon, such a shame." Said Discord.

"Happo Fire Burst!"

Several explosions rocketed the area, including the sky.

At the Mahoukaze Mansion, Diana, Aoi, Ayame and Hana (Aoi's wife) were having tea.

"Prism was not too much trouble today?" asked Diana.

"She was crying a lot, but I can't blame her." Said Hana.

That was when they heard the explosions. They all stepped out and saw the smoke and fire works coming from the Tendo Residence.

"I didn't think that he'd be here so soon,." Said Diana.

"We have to hurry." Said Diana.

Diana grabbed the nearby teakettle and splashed its contents on herself turning her to her true form.

That of Princess Luna.

Meanwhile, Momo had found Seito.

"Hey! I have a few question I need to ask you." Said Momo.

"You're already out of you uniform." Said Seito with a sweat drop.

But before Momo could ask any questions, he saw the explosion.

"Sorry Momo! I have to go, ask me them alter!" said Seito.

Momo sighed.

"Maybe I should try leaving the city to see if option two is true." Said Momo.

Back in front of the Tendo Residence, Ranma decided to see was the explosions were in front.

The smoke began to clear and when it did, Seito was next to Ryoga with his sword out and Happosai in a defensive position.

"What?" asked Ryoga.

"Don't worry we kept our memories too." Said Seito, "and we're on your side."

"I get you." Mumbled Ryoga, "But Happosai."

"What I prefer the real world to this one." Mumbled Happosai.

"Do you really think you can protect Ryoga and take us all on." Said Genma.

"There's no way you can escape." Mocked Discord.

"Death from above!"

They watched as Princess Luna arrived with Ayame and Aoi.

It should be pointed out that Ayame was the one who yelled that and was now showering magic bolts on them.

Both Princess Luna and Aoi gave her looks.

Ayame blushed and said, "Just something I wanted to do since I was a kid."

Princess Luna landed, Ayame and Aoi got off.

"Ryoga please get on!" said Princess Luna, "I'll explain later!"

Ryoga knew it was urgent and got on to the Princess who immediately took off.

"I wont 'let you get away!" yelled Loofah suddenly making her appearance.

But before she could attack Cologne blocked her.

"It won't be that easy." Said Cologne.

Soon Princess Luna and Ryoga were out of sight.

"Happosai!" said Aoi.

"Right!" said Happosai suing another Happo Fire Burst.

When the smoke cleared they were gone.

"Why that!" yelled Tsubasa.

"Calm down. Said Discord drinking tea, "It's no fun if the game is over too quickly."

"We'll meet again later… agreed." Said Loofah.

However none of them knew Ranma was just out of sight nursing a headache.

"Just what is going on?" he muttered.

He decided to jump off to the roof, he needed answers right away.

Hikaru was walking home, when she saw a strange shadow above her.

She looked up and saw Princess Luna flying with Ryoga.

"A flying a unicorn?" asked Hikaru.

Something felt familiar… that was when memories came flooding back… memories of the way things are supposed to be…

"What's going on…" she mumbled.

Hikaru decided to follow them… after all they probably knew what was going and what happened to the world.

Nothing about Kouma House was real… and everything about the Tendo Residence as well… nothing was right…

The World has changed... and of course Discord and Loofah were at the heart of it…

Next Time: Princess Luna, Happosai, Cologne and the Mahoukaze Clan explain what Discord and Loofah did... and how everything is like a chess game involving everyone's memoires... However they learn that another of the Element Bearers regained her memories... who is it... probably the one who's trying a solve the mystery... maybe...


	113. Chess Game of Memories

Chapter 113: Chess Game of Memories

Hikaru tired to find Princess Luna. She needed answers. She had memories of two different lives, she knew that the life she lived as a pony was the real one, but the other memories were still in her head.

"Just what's going on." Said Hikaru.

"Twilight!" she heard her name called.

She turned to see it was Ranma.

"Ranma." Said Hikaru, "Wait… you called me Twilight!"

"Yeah, so I guess you got your memories back too." Said Ranma.

Hikaru nodded.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" asked Ranma.

"No clue." Answered Hikaru.

"So you remembered." Said Cologne appearing.

"Wait you got your memories back too?" asked Ranma.

Cologne sighed, "I never lost them." She answered.

Both Ranma and Hikaru were surprised by this.

Meanwhile Princess Luna landed at the Mahoukaze mansion.

"What's going on?" asked Ryoga.

"I will explain when everyone returns." Said Princess Luna.

Soon the members of the Mahoukaze clan returned to the mansion as did Happosai.

"Why are you in on this." Said Ryoga.

"I'll explain when Cologne returns." Said Happosai.

That was when Cologne arrived with Ranma and Hikaru.

"Look who saw your daring escape." Said Cologne.

Hikaru and Ranma took seats next to Ryoga.

"Sorry about earlier… our memories were altered." Said Ranma.

"Yeah I noticed." Said Ryoga.

"Why is Happosai here?" asked Hikaru.

"We'll explain towards the end." Sighed Aoi.

Princess Luna sighed then began to explain.

"You see Discord and Loofah have team up." Explained Princess Luna.

"And they changed everyone's memories so that it creates a world Loofah's happy with." Said Hikaru.

They all looked at Hikaru.

"What she said that right after we got Shampoo's memories back." Said Hikaru.

"Those that were there remember that little rant she had after she lost.

"Oh right…" said Cologne.

"I forgot about that." Said Princess Luna.

"Wait you're saying she was planning this for a long time?" asked Seito.

"It appears that way." Sighed Princess Luna.

Everyone in the room sighed.

"Okay so we got that part. What's the rest of the story." Said Ranma.

"Well your father is working again us." Said Princess Luna.

"Loofah did mention dragging dad in." pointed out Ranma.

"Oh… that is right." Mumbled Princess Luna.

"It's also a game." Said Cologne.

"What do you mean?" asked Ranma.

(Flashback)

In the dead of night Discord snapped his fingers and caused Princess Luna, Cologne and Seito to appear.

"What where are we?" asked Seito.

"Hello!" said Discord.

They turned to see Discord.

"You know you're not the only one here." Said Loofah.

"What's going on?" asked Cologne.

"Loofah and I are working together." Said Discord.

"We also have a few others helping us." Said Loofah.

That was when both Mousse and Tsubasa made their presence known.

"We're not surprised." Said Cologne and Princess Luna.

"Then what about me?" asked Genma making his presence known.

Cologne and Princess Luna's eyes winded.

"Now before I start explaining." Said Discord.

He snapped his claw and Happosai appeared falling to the ground.

"We asked him to join but he declined." Said Loofah.

"Why did you decline?" asked Cologne.

"I think you'll understand why." Said Happosai.

"We are going to play a little game with everyone's memories." Said Discord.

He created images of the element bears, Ranma, Akane, Shampoo, Ukyo and Ryoga.

"If all of them forgets the original world you lose and no one will ever remember Equestria or anything else about them being ponies." Said Discord, "Minus the Mahoukaze clan."

"So it is our job to protect them form you." Said Princess Luna.

"No… your goal is to steal from us." Explained Discord.

"All but Ryoga will have their memories altered and those from Equestria will live in a newly untrusted apartment complex." Said Loofah, "However neither Shampoo or Ukyo will live at the Tendos either, they will live at their restaurants… same with you Cologne."

"Since Ryoga's out of town." Sid Discord, "HE will be unaffected by the memory shift. It's your job to find and protect him before it's too late."

"We won't let you start this game." Said Princess Luna.

"It's already too late!" said Discord.

He snapped his claw and there was an energy wave.

"Now here are the rules." Said Loofah, "The memory spell will not work for them. But if you want anyone else to remember to help, go ahead."

"Also you can't transform into your pony form in front of them to get them remember. If they do see you as a pony it must be on accident." Said Discord, "Also we block the curse to those who forgot… as well put those remember under the same rules."

"Also if you mange to get one more person or pony beyond Ryoga you get to use this potion on one of them… but it will work if you have two or more piece remember." Said Loofah tossing over a potion.

"Why should we agree to these rules." Said Princess Luna.

"Because you have no choice." Said Discord.

Princess Luna glared them.

"Well I can understand why Happosai doesn't want to be on their side." Said Cologne.

Discord also gave them a gem.

"Use magic to see how many pieces there are…" said Discord.

Princess Luna used magic on the gem as they saw several chess like pieces. On their side was a yellow pig. On the other side was a lavender star, a pink balloon, a rainbow lighting bolt, a yellow butterfly, a white diamond, a lavender cat, a silver spatula, a navy sword and a red Asian dragon.

"Good luck." Said Discord, "And should you lose, Luna my dear we need to talk about what do with you and little Prism… after all you need to make a choice."

Discord snapped his fingers and they were all sent home… or rather was what was home for Princess Luna and Cologne.

Princess Luna was now in man apartment that she had never been in before. She sighed, this was going to be hard.

(End of Flashback)

"This morning we decided it was best to have my family remember." said Seito.

That was when Tuskino barged in.

"What's going on!" she demanded.

"It's not important. Why don't you just do your homework." Said Aoi.

Tsukiko left.

"She doesn't remember does she?" asked Hikaru.

"She didn't' start with a fight with you so that answers your question." Said Aoi.

Princess Luna magic on the gem to show them the game board however when they saw it everyone surprised…

With Discord's team.

Discord summoned the board.

"It seems like they already gained three pieces." Said Loofah

"There's something off about it." Said Discord.

"What do you mean?" asked Loofah.

Discord snapped his claw, clocks appeared above the three newly gained pieces.

One of them had earlier in the morning above it.

"What does that mean?" asked Genma.

Loofah faced palmed.

"The second she woke up… she remember everything." Said Loofah.

Back at the Mahoukaze Mansion they stared at the third piece.

The pink balloon… AKA Pinkie's piece.

"Did Pinkie see you too?" asked Ranma.

Hikaru began to think…

"She remembered the whole day." Said Hikaru.

"Howe do you know?" asked Ranma.

"It's Pinkie Pie." Sighed Hikaru.

"That does explain her bothering me earlier." Said Seito.

"I'm going to call her." Said Hikaru.

Meanwhile Momo was trying to figure out where to investigate.

"Well I can leave town so it's not a witch's barrier." Said Momo.

That was when her cellphone began to ring.

"Hello." Said Momo.

"Hey, it's me." Said Hikaru.

"What's up." Said Momo.

"I wanted to tell you I remember everything and I know what's going on." Said Hikaru on the other end.

Momo hung up the phone and ran off.

Back at the Mahoukaze mansion.

"She hung up." Said Hikaru.

That was when the doorbell rang.

"I'll go get it." Said Ayame.

Ayame got the door and it was Momo.

"How…" Ayame managed to guess.

"Just a lucky guess." Said Momo.

Ayame led Momo to the room where everyone was waiting.

"So what's going on?" asked Momo.

"Everyday you learn how to surprise everyone. Said Cologne.

Momo laughed.

They brought Momo up to speed what was going on.

"So that's what's going on! I thought someone changed the universe or it was a witch's barrier." Said Momo.

"Okay I get the first reference what about the second one." Said Hikaru with a sweat drop.

"Rebellion Story." Said Momo, "Though I was able to disprove since I able to leave town."

This made everyone sweat drop.

"How long did you remember?" asked Hikaru.

"Since I woke up. It was weird." Said Momo, "The second I woke up I had weird memories that weren't mine but my real ones came flooding back."

"How?" asked Ranma.

"It's Pinkie don't question it." Said Hikaru.

Back with the other group.

"Pinkie remembered since the morning." Sighed Loofah.

"Well I can't say I'm surprised." Said Discord, "Oh yes… I almost forgot."

He snapped hos claw, a piece of paper appeared, he snapped again and it disappeared again.

Back at the Mahoukaze mansion the piece of paper appeared.

"What is it?" asked Princess Luna.

Seito began to read it, "as you noticed almost everything changed, but I would like to inform that not everything changed… we have left thee things intact. 1st. Rarity still fixed Akane's hair even if the circumstances of the hair is different, there was no way to alter everyone memories around it." Read Seito.

"What happened here?" asked Ryoga.

"It was a fight between you and me." Answered Ranma, "Instead of a fight with Kuno."

"The second is that Rarity still lead an army of students against Principal Kuno… there was no way we could change it." Read Seito.

The four that went to Furinkan high all shrugged… yeah even if their memories were altered there was no way possible to remove that part.

"And the third s while we could alter it was decided for the greater good Kasumi and Doctor Tofu would still date." Read Seito with a sweat drop.

Everyone in the room sweat dropped.

"I can guess that was pops idea." Said Ranma.

"Yeah…" agreed Hikaru.

Back with Discord's group, they all sighed.

"So it's agreed if we do mange to surprises their memories." Said Discord, "Pinkie will be the last one."

They all agreed.

"Looks like they will able to use that free pass potion." Said Genma.

"We'll just have to wait and see who they choose. Said Discord.

Back at the Mahoukaze mansion they looked at the vial of potion.

As long as two of have your memories we can use that potion." Said Princess Luna, "I think we should all agree on it."

"I think it should be Akane." Said Ranma.

"No!" said Hikaru, "We're not doing that."

"Why? Asked Ranma.

"We need to figure out who's the best at helping everyone restore the memoires." Said Hikaru.

"I agree with Twilight on this one!" said Ryoga.

They sighed that was when Momo suddenly shouted, "I'm about to be brilliant!"

What is it?" asked Hikaru.

"We have to use on Dashie!" said Momo.

"Wait why?" asked Ranma.

"I know we made her promise not to do it again but she is the only one to get most of the memories back!" said Momo.

"Wait you don't mean…" said Ranma.

"But last time she did that she destroyed every window." Said Hikaru.

"But the sonic Rainboom will be the best trigger." Said Ryoga.

"How…" said Hikaru.

"Fluttershy told me about the tie caused by the Sonic Rainboom." Explained Ryoga blushing.

"But there's no guarantee that doesn't fall under the transforming to cause a trigger rule." Said Seito.

Hikaru sighed, "I guess we'll have to see." Said Hikaru having changed her mind after was Ryoga.

"So I guess everyone agrees." Said Ranma.

Hikaru, Ryoga and Momo nodded.

"When this all over I won't hold it against Rainbow Dash." Said Cologne.

"Wait!" said Ayame, "Rainbow Dash was the cause of the Sonic Rainboom! I didn't know that."

They all sweat dropped.

"I would have thought you would have put two and two together by now." Mumbled Princess Luna.

Meanwhile at Furinkan High, track proactive was ending.

That was when Ran's phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Ran.

"Ran there's something we need to talk about." Said Hikaru on the other end.

"What about?" asked Ran.

"Just meet us at the Mahoukaze Mansion." Said Hikaru on the other end.

"Wait… you mean Seito's house?" asked Ran, "Why?"

"I'll explain when you'll get here" said Hikaru on the other end.

"Okay." Said Ran, "See you there."

Ran sighed and hung up the phone, she didn't know why but she got a strange feeling about it… not bad… just strange…

And things would only get stranger from there…

Next Time: They use the potion on Ran.,.. but will it work... and if it does will there be a loop hole or will they be able use the Sonic Rainboom? Find out next time!


	114. I was Saying Sonic Rainboo

A/N: Yay! 900 reviews! Congrats to Ojamajo Pokemon Master for getting review 900! Would have updated sooner but I was depressed the last couple weeks... And I started a new story... and The Biju Biju Fruit got 1,000,000 hits... what I'm saying I've been busy. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 114: I was Saying "Sonic Rainboo"

Ran was walking to the Mahoukaze Mansion. She didn't know why she was asked to come there.

That was when she saw Ryoko… however thanks to the memory manipulation, they didn't remember each other.

"You're the sister I heard so much about?" asked Ran.

"No." said Ryoko, "I came here, but I don't know why… it's very strange."

"I see…" said Ran, "Hey aren't you Ryoko Hirano?"

"Oh and you're Ran Issanni, right?" asked Ryoko.

"Hey we have to race someday." Said Ran.

"I know." Said Ryoko.

The two shook hands.

"Why does this feel so familiar?" thought Ryoko.

"Have we met before." Thought Ran.

When they broke, Ryoko began to leave, "I should get going. I really don't know why I came here…" she said, "It's like I came here out of habit…"

Ryoko left leaving Ran confused.

She ran the doorbell and was let in by Hana.

"What's going on?" asked Ran.

"Here's some tea." Said Ayame giving her tea laced with the potion.

"Thanks." Sighed Ran, "So what is this about?"

There was an awkward silence.

"You should drink the tea…" said Ayame with a smile that was creepy.

"You didn't poison it did you?" asked Ran with a sweat drop.

"Of course not." Said Ayame, "Drink the tea…"

Ran sighed and took a sip of the tea knowing it would make her stop.

When she did her real memories came flooding back.

"What's going on?" asked Ran.

"You remember everything… right? About being a pony?" asked Momo.

"Of course I do…" said Ran, "What happened?"

"Well you see…" sighed Hikaru.

One explanation later…

"What!" yelled Ran, "You have to be kidding!"

"It's true." Said Diana.

"What are we going to do?" asked Ran.

"There's a reason why we chose you to take the potion." Said Diana.

"Why?" asked Ran then she realized and smirked, "Okay… I get it now."

"And you won't get in trouble this time because it was our idea." Said Cologne.

"Thanks…" said Ran with a sweat drop trying to forget that she partially destroyed the town last time.

Meanwhile with the other group they looked at the board and saw Rainbow Dash's piece glowed and move to the other side of the board.

"They chose Rainbow Dash to take the potion." Said Genma scowling, "Great I think I know why they chose her…"

"It's all because of that…" said Loofah.

"Exactly we have to prevent it from happening." Said Discord.

Genma blinked, "Wait… how would beating me help them?" asked Genma.

Discord stared at him.

"You are an idiot." Muttered Discord.

"What?" asked Genma.

"Remember the Sonic Rainboom?" asked Discord pulling out a projector and a screen, he also had a pointer and a slide clicker, "Not only is a spectacular sight but it's also the thing that bound the element holders to together."

"If the Sonic Rainbow is done I'm sure they will win most of the remaining pieces." Said Loofah.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Mousse.

"Loop hole abuse time." Said Discord holding a string that had a loop in it.

Back at the Mahoukaze Mansion.

Ran had turned back to Rainbow Dash.

"This better work." Said Cologne.

That was when a word balloon with "Hold it!" suddenly appeared.

Discord suddenly appeared dressed like a lawyer.

"Sorry Rainbow Dash." Said Discord, "But using the Sonic Rainboom in order for your friends to remember is against the rules under the transformation clause…"

"What!" yelled Momo.

"I'm sorry but we laid down the rules clearly and this is against them…" said Discord.

Diana gritted her teeth.

"Great…" muttered Diana.

However Rainbow Dash realized something.

"What if I do the Sonic Rainboom for fun?" asked Rainbow Dash.

What?" asked Discord.

"What if I just do because I haven't done it in forever and I really want to do it again so that no one would complain about all the destruction to blame me…" said Rainbow Dahs.

Discord began to think, he did hear about the first Sonic Rainboom. And all of the destruction it caused.

"Yews, I'll expect that you're doing it for those reasons." Said Discord.

That was when Rainbow Dash flew away.

Discord began to laugh; Then he realized what just happened.

"Oh phooey…" he muttered, realizing that Rainbow Dash was probably telling the truth about wanting to do it for fun that her winning the pieces was just an excuse.

He teleported away.

"Rainbow is using this as an excuse for fun isn't she?" asked Ayame realizing the same thing as Discord.

"I believe so." Said Cologne.

Back with Discord he arrived to tell the others.

"Rainbow Dash used a loop hole against yours?" asked Loofah.

"Yes." Answered Discord.

"And she's really just using it as an excuse to do the Sonic Rainboom?" asked Loofah.

Discord face pawed.

"Should have known…" sighed Loofah.

"We've lost the element barriers, haven't we?" asked Tsubasa.

"Oh yeah…" sighed Genma.

In the sky Rainbow Dahs flew around, it's been so long since she's been able to fly like this she decided to wait for a while until she would perform the Sonic Rainboom.

After about 10 minutes she decided it was time. She began to pick up speed then finally BOOM!

A rainbow colored explosion was sent all though out Tokyo and the nearby areas.

Alex was walking home from Soccer Practice when heard a boom behind her, he turned to look and saw the rainbow and the explosion.

She looked at it and didn't know why but remembered a rainbow pointing home… then other memories came filtering in.

"What is she doing…" muttered Alex.

Elsewhere Chiyo was feeding animals when the Sonic Rainboom happened scaring away all of the animals.

"Oh no…" she said.

She then remembered the exact same thing happened before as other memories came filtering in.

"Rainbow Dahs…" whiskered Chiyo.

She wanted to know what was going on but first she had to calm the animals.

Belle was walking from a shop, when she saw it. She looked it and had gotten a vision of a giant rock filled with gems then another memories of her failing to the ground and the same type of explosion happened, then the rest of her memories came flooding in.

Much like Chiyo she realized that something was very wrong, main the fact that she was searching for a store to use.

"I have to find everyone else." Said Belle.

Both Akane and Shampoo saw the Sonic Rainboom however they were just curious about it. Though both of them had something in the back of their mind nagging them as if saying "She did that AGAIN!"

But they pushed it back.

Ukyo never saw the sonic Rainboom the first time so she was just annoying by the broken glass in her restaurant…

Where Discord's group was they saw as the remaining three element bearer pieces moved to the other side.

""Stupid Loophole.." muttered Genma.

"Sonic Rainboo!" yelled Discord, "And that possibly the best the chapter title is going to be said…"

Meanwhile with Alex she was looking around, for what?

A certain Blue Pegasus.

As it turns out she was resting on a cloud on too far away.

"Rainbow Dahs!" yelled Alex.

"Oh…" said Rainbow Dahs, "Hey Applejack… I take it you saw the Rainboom."

Of course I did!" muttered Alex.

"Oh, I guess you didn't noticed the memory thing then,... "said Rainbow Dahs.

"Memory thing?" asked Alex.

That was when she realized something was off, she gritted her teeth in anger.

"What in Tarnation is going on?" she asked.

That was when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"A.J., it's me." Said Twilight on the other end.

"Twi, can you can what's going on?" asked Alex.

"I'll explain when you get here, you have come to the Mahoukaze Mansion." Explained Twilight on the other end, "Oh if you see Rainbow Dahs tell her to return…""

"I'll let her know." Muttered Applejack.

"She's laying on a cloud nearby, isn't she?" asked Twilight on the other end.

"As my brother would say Eeyup." Said Alex.

Twilight sighed, "I have to call Fluttershy and Rarity I'll see you soon." Said Twilight on the other end.

Alex sighed as Twilight hung up.

"She wants you back." Said Alex.

"Fine…" muttered Rainbow Dash, "I'll meet you there."

"Hold on!" said Alex, "You're giving me a ride."

"What?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"You did the Sonic Rainboom after everyone told you not to do while we're living here." Muttered Alex.

"But I had to…" muttered Rainbow Dahs.

Alex just glared at her.

"Fine…" muttered Rainbow Dash.

Chiyo had gotten the animals to completely calm down when her phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Chiyo.

"Fluttershy, I know this going to sound weird." Said Twilight on the other end.

"I noticed my memories were altered." Said Chiyo.

'Oh…" said Twilight honestly surprised, "I'll explain at the Mahoukaze Mansion."

"Okay…" said Chiyo as Twilight hung up.

With Belle her phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Belle.

"It's me." Said Twilight on the other end.

"Can you please tell me why I have memories of growing up in France?" asked Belle.

"I'll explain at the Mahoukaze Mansion." Sighed Twilight on the other end.

"Oh you better!" said Belle hanging up.

On the other end Hikaru sighed.

"That's weird…" said Momo.

"What is?" asked Hikaru.

"The narration…" said Momo.

"What?" asked Hikaru.

But before she could ask more Rainbow Dash and Alex showed up.

"Can you tell her that I had to do the Sonic Rainboom?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"We're still waiting for Rarity and Fluttershy." Sighed Hikaru.

"Wait… are you sure it's a good idea to leave them be?" asked Ranma.

At the same time…

"Why can't we just alter the memories of the ones who sat it?" asked Genma.

"We would have alter Rainbow Dash's memories again…" said Loofah.

"And according to this map." Said Discord pulling out a map with several blips, "Right now she's back at the Mahoukaze. Everyone else is there so it wouldn't be a safe."

Genma groaned.

"We can always go after Ranma tonight." Pointed out Discord.

"Yeah…" muttered Genma.

Not too long later Belle and Chiyo arrived back at the mansion were they were given the explanation again.

"Why that…" muttered Belle, "They ruined my business…"

"We only need to get Akane, Ukyo and Shampoo to remember then we will have won." Said Diana.

"How are we going to do that?" asked Ranma.

"I have an idea for Shampoo that doesn't break the rules." Said Cologne with a sly smile.

"Now what are we going to do about Ryoga and Ranma?" asked Seito.

"You two need to not be alone." Said Diana.

"Oh come on!" yelled Ranma.

Ryoga only sweat dropped.

"If we leave Ryoga alone he'll get lost and he'll end up loosing his memories." Said Diana.

"And if we let Ranma go back to the Dojo alone, Genma will eventually ambush him and he'll have his memories be erased and we're back to square one." Said Cologne.

"What are you saying I can't protect him?" asked Happosai.

"You can get easily distracted." Said Cologne.

Happosai muttered something under his breath.

"And we also have to protect Rainbow." Said Alex no longer angry about the Sonic Rainboom.

"If her memories are erased again then it's good as game over." Said Cologne.

"I have an idea that will fixed both Ranma and Rainbow's problems!" said Momo.

That night at the Tendo Residence, it was dinnertime, Ranma hasn't come home yet.

"I wonder where Ranma is…" said Kasumi.

"Probably at Shampoo's or Ukyo's…" muttered Akane angrily eating.

That was when the phone rang.

Kasumi got up to answer it.

"Oh hello Ranma." Said Kasumi, "Oh I see… I'll tell them… your welcome."

She came back into the dining room.

"What's going on?" asked Nabiki.

"He's fighting with his dad so he's not coming home for a while." Said Kasumi.

"What!" yelled Akane.

Genma muttered something under his breath.

"Don't worry Akane… he's just staying with Ran." Said Kasumi.

Akane calmed down a little, she knew that Ran only saw Ranma as a friend and nothing more.

Later at the Cat Café, it was closing down shop.

"Shampoo. There's something I discovered in the law book." Said Cologne.

"What?" asked Shampoo.

Cologne turned to the Heaven and Earth solution page. Shampoo read it and her eyes widened.

Then the memories of the truth came flooding back.

"Loofah altered memories again…" muttered Shampoo.

"It's a bit more complicated than that…" muttered Cologne.

Meanwhile with Discord.

"You have got to be kidding me!" yelled Discord.

"We didn't make a rule about the Heaven and Earth Solution.

"Oh come on!" yelled Mousse.

They had only had two pieces left and would do anything to keep those tow pieces… but would they keep them and score more will the other plans work? Only time will tell…

Next Time: They try to get Akane and Ukyo to remember, but it's not working... however Loofah and Discord come up with a devious plan. What is it? Find out next time!


	115. Is Heaven and Earth the Solution?

A/N: YES! 200,000 hits! YAY! Out of all my fanfics it's only the second to hit that many... the first being (say it with me) The Biju Biju Fruit... anyways enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 115: Is Heaven and Earth the Solution?

IT was a normal day at Furinkan high… well almost normal.

"Do I seriously have to wear this?" asked Ran.

"No one remembers us being transfer students remember." Whispered Hikaru.

Ran muttered something under her breath.

"IT's too bad that you have to wear the uniforms." Said Belle.

"Don't." muttered Ran.

"What?" asked Belle.

"I'm not in the mood." Muttered Ran.

Ranma was behind them, watching this conversation.

"I really hope we can get things back to normal." He thought.

Sometime later that day, Shampoo just came from a delivery at the Cat Café.

"Done with diver." Sighed Shampoo.

"It's almost time for lunch at Furinkan High… I think you should go now." Said Cologne.

"Okay." Said Shampoo.

Shampoo knew it was the best time to tell Akane and Ukyo about the Heaven and Earth Solution.

Shampoo rode her bicycle to the high school when Mousse stopped her.

"Mousse." Muttered Shampoo.

"I know that it will be a stupid idea to erase your memories now. And that you should be one of the last but please listen to me!" said Mousse.

"Stupid Mousse you think you can convince Shampoo?" asked Shampoo.

"You have to understand that this is better." Said Mousse.

"Better for you." Said Shampoo.

She then ran him over with her bike.

"That could have gone better." Said Tsubasa who was dressed like a mailbox.

"Yeah…" groaned Mousse.

"Don't worry I have a plan to end this quickly." Said Discord appearing.

At Furinkan high. Akane kept glaring at Ranma during class.

"I hope this ends soon." Sighed Ranma.

That was when the lunch bell rang.

"Ranma!" yelled Akane, "Who did you really the night with?"

"I told you it was with Ran." Said Ranma.

"Akane don't get jealous." Muttered Ran, "He's not even my type. You know that."

Akane glared at her and gritted her teeth.

"And it's not you okay… it's pops…" said Ranma, "He's up to something."

"Oh really what is he up to?" asked Akane.

"I can't say." Said Ranma.

That was when the classroom door burst open with Shampoo riding in.

"Did she really have to do that?" asked Belle.

"It's in character for her right now so just ignore it." Whispered Momo.

"We need talk." Said Shampoo, "Tomboy and okonomiyaki girl too."

They all met on the roof.

"Great Grandmother find this last night." Said Shampoo giving Ranma the law book.

Ranma nodded and read the law book.

"Should a man have married or have previous honor bound segments then the man may take on more than one wife. Not only that but any other wife may become an honorary member of the tribe." Read Ranma.

"Wait…" said Ukyo.

"Then…" said Ranma.

"Great Grandmother Enacted Heaven and Earth Solution." Said Shampoo.

"You're kidding right." Said Akane, "All this now?"

"You don't trust it?" asked Ukyo.

"Of course not, it's probably just a trick." Muttered Akane, "You know how she is."

Shampoo remained calm on the outside, but inside she flinched.

"I'm not going to buy it!" said Akane.

Akane stormed off.

"I'll think about it…" said Ukyo deciding to leave as well.

"That not work." Sighed Shampoo.

"Yeah…" sighed Ranma.

"Shampoo get back to work." Said Shampoo.

"Be careful." Said Ranma.

Downstairs… Chiyo was checking up on Piggy-Ryoga.

"Don't worry, it will be over soon." Said Chiyo.

Akane entered the room angry.

"Whoa what happened?" asked Alex.

"Shampoo has a weird trick up her sleeve." Muttered Akane.

"What kind of trick?" asked Alex.

"She claims that there was a law that allowed Ranma to marry more than one woman." Said Akane.

"So it didn't work." Muttered Alex.

"What?" asked Akane.

"Nothing Sugar Cube." Answered Alex, lying badly.

"What do you know about it?" asked Akane.

"Well how do you know that's a trick?" asked Alex.

"You know I can't trust Shampoo." Said Akane.

Alex dug deep into her artificial memories… apparently in this altered world Shampoo was quite devious.

"Well maybe she's being honest for once…" said Alex.

"Yeah right." Muttered Akane.

Across the way, Discord look though a telescope at Akane's reactions.

"There hasn't' been a strong enough push for her." Said Discord, "Perfect!"

Back at the Cat Café, Diana, Cologne and Ayame were talking. They also stared at the chessboard, which was unmoving.

"What if the heaven and Earth Solution, does not work." Said Diana.

"I don't know what do." Said cologne.

"Why don't we use the memory spell on someone else to push one of them?" asked Ayame.

"Really? Who?" asked Dianna.

"I don't know… it was just an idea." Sighed Ayame.

"Wait, I do believe I know of someone who might help Akane." Said Diana.

That afternoon Akane got home.

She muttered under her breath.

Ranma still wasn't coming home… he still claimed that pops was up to something but he didn't buy it.

She entered the living room to find Kasumi and Diana having tea while Hoshi played in the corner.

"Oh my, so that's what's going on." Said Kasumi.

"I'm afraid so." Said Diana.

"Oh Akane you're home." Said Kasumi.

"Yeah." Said Akane.

"Would you care to join us for tea?" asked Kasumi.

"I don't know…" said Akane.

However she felt a tugging on her dress. She looked down and saw Hoshi was the one who did it.

"It seems like Hoshi likes you a lot." Said Diana.

Akane picked up the baby.

"I guess she does." Laughed Akane.

Hoshi laughed too.

"You look like you to need to talk to someone." Said Diana, "Is it about Ranma."

"Oh dear what happened this time?" asked Kasumi.

Akane sighed knowing there was no way to back out now.

She told them what happened that day.

"How do you know she is not telling the truth?" asked Diana.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" asked Akane.

"You know I am very good friends with Cologne, right?" asked Diana.

"I do." Muttered Akane.

"I know that she only wants what is best for Shampoo." Said Diana, "And if she found a way to avoid all these conflicts anymore then I think she is telling the truth."

"If it true? What do you want Akane?" asked Kasumi.

Akane blinked, she didn't know why but she felt like she should be a good friend with Shampoo and Ukyo. But she didn't know why.

"I guess I do want to be friends with them." Said Akane, "But I don't know why."

"Akane, think about it." Said Kasumi, "You might all want to become friends."

"Okay, I will." Sighed Akane.

She put Hoshi on the floor.

"I'm going up to my room." Said Akane.

"Okay, I'll call you when Dinner's ready." Said Kasumi.

When Akane left the room both of them sighed.

"I would have sure it would have worked." Said Diana.

"Don't worry, I'm sure I can help her to remember." Said Kasumi.

Sometime before Akane arrived, Diana gave Kasumi her true memories back, after all they could give anyone bodies the pieces their memories back to help them.

"What are you going to do if you lose?" asked Kasumi.

Diana looked at Hoshi.

"I have no choke but to try to find a way home." Sighed Diana.

Kasumi remained silent.

Up stairs Akane changed out of her school uniform. When she was done she laid on her bed staring at the celling.

"What happen going to do?" she thought.

That was when someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Akane.

"It's me." Said Genma on the other side of the door.

Akane opened it and found a man she had never seen before with Genma.

"So Ranma's not coming him tonight." Said Genma.

"No. "said Akane, "He's using the excuse that your up to something."

"Really?" asked Genma.

"It sounds ridiculous." Muttered Akane.

"Actually your dear fiancé is right." Said the man, "He is up to something, and I'm in on."

The man snapped his fingers and Akane suddenly passed out.

"Do you really have to be human?" asked Genma.

"If he I appeared in my true form it would have jump started her memories." Said the man who immutably turned into Discord with a snap of his fingers.

"Now if I excuse me I have other places to be." Said Discord.

Sometimes later at Ucchan's she had just given the order to a customer.

"Here you go." Said Ukyo.

The customer only nodded.

Ukyo looked at the customer and surged, she didn't know of many westerners to eat okonomiyaki… especially in this part of Tokyo.

That was when she heard a yell of "CHARGE!"

The door opened revealing Tsubasa dressed like a flower sign.

"What are you doing?" asked Ukyo.

"Please Ukyo! I want to date you again!" said Tsubasa.

"Are you still up to this? No means no." said Ukyo.

Tsubasa decided to order something and convince something to Ukyo.

"So I've heard that guy Ranma has more than one fiancé." Said Tsubasa.

"Is that why you came back?" asked Ukyo.

Tsubasa didn't answer.

"Come on, date me, I don't have a girlfriend." Said Tsubasa.

"No way!" yelled Ukyo.

"You know… I think you should listen to him." Said the customer.

Ukyo glared at him.

"Some customer service." Muttered the customer.

Ukyo turned back to Tsubasa.

"Look, I know the situation is weird but I have a chance." Said Ukyo.

"Oh come on. "said Tsubasa, "Even if you had to share him do you really want that?"

Ukyo froze, "I don't know why, but something tell me I wouldn't mind." Said Ukyo.

"Great, I guess I can't convince you." Muttered Tsubasa, "Discord! Do it!"

"With pleasure." Said the customer.

"What?" asked Ukyo.

The customer snapped his fingers and Ukyo suddenly passed out.

"You already have Akane?" asked Tsubasa.

"Of course I do." Said Discord, "Did you really think I'd forget?" asked Discord.

"So how are you going to tell them?" asked Tsubasa.

"I have no idea yet." Said Discord.

That night at Ran's apartment when and Ranma and Rainbow Dash were playing Super Smash bros when the Wii suddenly shut off.

"What…" said Rainbow Dash.

That was when suddenly the picture on the TV changed to Discord wearing a suit and sitting on the desk.

"Hello and welcome to the Discord News. Our top story is that the group that changed the universe has kidnapped both Akane Tendo and Ukyo Kuonji. We have pictures of the hostages."

The images on screen shifted to Ukyo and Akane both unconscious and tied up.

"The demands are that Ranma Saotome, Ryoga Hibiki, Shampoo and the Element Bearers to that empty warehouse that Akane and Shampoo were taken to when they were kidnapped last time..." said Discord, "Really that's the spot? That's a stupid location."

Someone off camera said something.

"What? What does my mother have to do with any of this!" yelled Discord.

Someone off camera said something else.

"That's it!" yelled Discord.

There was a please stand by title card featuring Discord who pulled out the plug and looking innocent.

However that was when the door suddenly opened. In came Pinkie, Twilight Alex, Belle, Fluttershy and Ryoga.

"Did you see that?" asked Alex.

"We did." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Oh no… oh no… oh no…" said Fluttershy.

Diana appeared in the room.

"We all have to go the Mahoukaze Mansion right now." Said Diana.

The others nodded.

"Did you just teleport in?" asked Ranma with a sweat drop.

They all made sure that CMC were safe (knowing they shouldn't get involved) and brought Hoshi with them to the Mahoukaze Mansion.

"I checked Akane wasn't at home." Muttered Happosai.

"And I used the excuse of not cooking tonight and got no answer at Ucchan's." said Ayame.

"Discord's planning a trap." Said Diana.

"What do we do?" asked Ran.

"What else we go and fight whatever they put against us." Said Ranma.

"Seriously?" asked Belle.

"It's a bad idea but what other choice do we have?" asked Hikaru.

"All right! Let's go get our friends back with a final battle for our memories!" yelled Momo.

She pulled out the elements of Harmony out of her hair.

"Will you please stop putting them there?" asked Alex with a sweat drop.

"What?" asked Momo.

"I'm sure you're going to have fight something." Said Seito, "Is okay if I call backup?"

"Who do you have aim mind?" asked Ranma.

"Don't worry about, I'm handing it." Said Seito.

They all went to the warehouse.

"All right are you ready?" asked Ranma.

Momo held up her element but Hikaru covered her mouth.

"Just put it on with out a Magical Girl phrase." Said Hikaru.

"Find." Sighed Momo.

They put on their elements. When they did the warehouse was suddenly lifted in the air by what appeared to be a stone beanstalk.

"That's something you don't see everyday." Said Alex.

"Oh so you're finally here" said Discord.

"Is that all you have planned? Really?" asked Ran.

"Not at all." Said Discord.

That was when suddenly the ground ruptured. Dividing it in segments.

9 figures made them selves known and went into attack them.

Ranma blocked the punch from the figure.

"This again!" yelled Ranma.

"I thought you stopped." Said Ran.

They were all fighting clones of themselves.

"Sorry but I didn't have enough time. Shampoo, Ryoga and Ranma have the personalities of this new time line. While the others are just the standard brainwashed clones but with their abilities updated." Said Discord, "Also if one of you lose then say goodbye to your memory.

"Why that." Muttered Ran.

However she had to doge a punch from her clone.

"What? Can't take it?" asked her clone.

They all stared at the clones… knowing that they had to win, because of if all of them lost they would lose their memories and that would be game over.

All they could hope for now was Seito coming in with his back up…

Next Time: They will battle themselves either the dark part of their soul or a version of themselves if they never knew that Equestria existed. However will they fail or will there be a big damn heroes moment? Find out next time!


	116. More Clones…

A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while, I've been busy with other fics... Anyway the reason why I updated is that I'm sure you noticed the flic "Ponies and a Half" which is an alternate take on this story but with an OC... I do encourage recursive fics so please read it and enjoy...

Hope you enjoy this one as well!

Chapter 116: More Clones…

At the Mahoukaze Mansion, Seito looked at the assembled group. Part of it was obvious… but he still needed some bonus help which was he called the two extra.

"Why did you call us here?" asked one of them.

"Seriously Seito… you called the weirdest group." Said Tsukiko who was among the group.

"Look I'll explain everything when it's all fixed up." Said Seito.

Back with the fights…

"Hey!" called out Hikaru.

"What?" asked Momo.

"Let's try not to use our elements yet!" said Hikaru.

"Why?" asked Ran.

"I want to wait for a bit…" said Hikaru.

"Oh I get it…" said Momo, "It's a good idea."

"Minds well…" said Belle.

"If you think it's a good idea." Said Alex.

"Okay…" whispered Chiyo.

"Fine…" said Rainbow Dash.

Hikaru nodded and they decided not to use the elements for now.

With Momo's fight she was happy she wasn't going to her elements just yet.

"All right!" she said.

"What are you so happy about?" asked her clone.

"I can now try out this new thing I've been meaning to try!" said Momo taking out her Spiral Heart Rod.

"Oh really! I thought you already used that…" said her clone.

"It's not the attack but rather something else." Said Momo.

"Whatever…" muttered her clone.

Nearby Shampoo was fighting her clone.

"You're not getting Ranma!" yelled her clone, "After I kill you, I kill tom-boy and Okonomiyaki girl…"

"What?" asked Shampoo.

"They're obstacles in getting Ranma…." Said Shampoo's clone.

"If you kill them Ranma get mad…" said Shampoo.

"Shut up! You stupid!" yelled Shampoo's clone.

"No you are!" yelled Shampoo.

With Hikaru. Her clone was sullen but was using attacks against her.

"Sorry… but Discord says I should fight back…" said Hiker's clone, "Don't know if it's a good idea… but still…"

Hikaru sweat dropped, unsure of what it was trying to say.

Nearby Belle was fighting her clone, of course there was a version of Tom nearby.

"You are not getting my Tom!" yelled Belle's clone.

"This again…" sighed Belle.

"Tom is mine!" yelled Belle Clone who began to hit her with a barrage of ribbon attacks.

Belle was wondering if she should just shatter Tom again and be done with it.

"Great…" muttered Belle, "What am I gaping to do."

Elsewhere Ryoga was having a hard time with his clone.

"I'm going to be the one to rescue Akane!" yelled Ryoga's Clone.

"Why Akane?" asked Ryoga.

Ryoga's clone began to blush, "Well she's wonderful and beautiful and kind…"

"What about Fluttershy?" asked Ryoga.

"Who's Fluttershy?" asked Ryoga's Clone.

"Uh… Chiyo…" said Ryoga.

"I noticed her a couple times." said Ryoga's clone.

"You never noticed her?" asked Ryoga.

"Not really…" said Ryoga's clone.

"I see." Said Ryoga.

That was when Ryoga heard Chiyo cry out and his clone got a good hit in.

"I don't care about Chiyo! I love Akane!" yelled Ryoga.

Nearby Chiyo was the ground.

Turns out Discord gave her clone and extra bonus of knowing how to fight.

"Oh you're quite the pathetic weakling! No wonder why you'll have your memories erased!" said Chiyo Clone.

Chiyo looked up at her clone. Her clone grabbed her by the collar.

"Ryoga's going to fall in love with Akane and you'll just be in the background pinning for him, never noticing you." Said Chiyo's Clone, "Plus you'll never see Angel or any of your other animal friends ever again!"

That was when Chiyo went to stare mode and batted her arm away.

"How dare you say that." Muttered Chiyo.

Nearby Alex managed to kicked kick her clone to the ground.

"That didn't hurt at all." Said her clone.

Alex sweat dropped.

"Why does she have to constantly lie…" muttered Alex.

Not to far away Ranma dodged his clone's punches.

"You can't dodge for long!" taunted his clone.

"Oh yeah." Said Ranma, "Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!"

He used this attack on his clone who was sent reeling.

"Well I know how it hurts." Muttered his clone, "Let's see how you like it. Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!"

Ranma was sent reeling as well.

"Great how am I supposed to get passed him." Thought Ranma.

Nearby Ran and her clone were fighting. Ran dodged a kick from her clone, she went over to punch her clone who dodged.

Both of them looked at each other and smirked.

"This is the best fight I have ever had." Said Ran.

Those that heard this sweat dropped.

"Rainbow Dash we're supposed to be taking this seriously…" muttered Hikaru.

"I know." Sighed Ran.

Back with Momo's fight she called out "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!"

Momo's clone was shocked but managed to dodge.

"How is that even possible!" yelled Momo's clone.

Momo shrugged, "Well I guess I should use a different weapon!" she said with a big smile, "Reequip!"

Suddenly the Sailor Moon wanted disappeared and her replica of Sode no Shirayuki appeared.

"Where did you get that from…" muttered Momo's clone.

"Oh I got in Fairy Tail recently since you know it came back from hiatus a few months ago and I thought that Reqiping looked awesome so I deduced to try it out!" said Momo.

This made her clone sweat drop as did everyone else who heard this.

"Should we worried?" called out Hikaru.

"I think it will be fine until she finally learn how to use Shadow Clone…" said Ranma.

"Pay attention to this fight!" Ranma's clone yelled.

"Yeah, year…" muttered Ranma.

"I'm the best in Nerima, and there's no way I'm going to ;lose to you." Said Ranma's clone.

"I take your more cocky than I am." Said Ranma.

"So what?" asked Ranma.

Ranma's clone ran towards him and punched him but Ranma dodged. The attacks went on and on. During the attacks Ranma noticed what his clone was doing and went along with it.

"You fell for it." Said Ranma's Clone, "Hiyru Shoten Ha!"

Nothing happened however, causing Ranma's clone to blink.

"I saw through it." Said Ranma blinking, "I used the body of ice well…"

"Why you…" muttered Ranma's clone.

Discord was watching these matched with a bowl of popcorn.

"Sure this mirrors matches are fun…" said Discord.

"Hmm…" said Loofah.

"What is it?" asked Discord.

"None of the element bearers are using them…" said Loofah.

"Yeah… I wonder why… sure Pinkie Pie's using that requiping… but none of them are using their powers…" said Discord, "What are they planning…"

"I don't know… but I have a bad feeling about it…" said Loofah.

With the fighting a magical shield stopped Ranma's clone.

"What!" yelled Ranma's clone.

Ryoga on the other hand to jump out of the way of a giant sword.

"No way…" said Ryoga.

Chiyo's Clone had to dodge a staff.

"Grate why you interfering." Said Chiyo's Clone.

Momo's was suddenly kneed in the face by someone.

"Okay… wasn't expecting that." Said Momo.

Alex's clone was suddenly knocked hit by several soccer balls.

"What in tarnation…" muttered Alex's clone.

Belle's clone nearly dodged a razor sharp hoop.

"Who would throw such a thing." Said Belle's clone.

With Ran's fight, she was suddenly close lined by someone.

"Great I was having fun…" muttered Ran.

With Hikaru clone she was suddenly hit by a barrage of magical bolts.

"I knew you would come!" said Hikaru.

"You're lucky we did Sparkle!" said the one who saved her.

It was Tsukiko.

Of course the other rivals were the ones who saved their rivals while Emi saved Chiyo. Shou was the one fighting Ryoga and Seito was fighting Ranma's clone.

"You didn't say anything about tag outs!" said Momo.

Seito tagged Ranma.

"Thanks!" said Ranma.

Shou tagged out Ryoga.

"You think you can handle him?" asked Ryoga.

"I'll try…" said Shou.

With Ran, she tagged out with Ryoko.

"But I was having fun…" muttered Ran.

"Fun's not important this time!" said Ryoko.

Belle tagged out with Kodachi.

"Only this one time." Said Kodachi.

"I know…" muttered Belle.

Alex tagged out with Miki.

"SO I'm fighting your clone?": asked Miki, "Interesting."

"Yeah…" said Alex.

Momo tagged out with Azusa.

"Azusa begging to regret becoming your rival." Said Azusa.

"Why because I keep getting you into weird things…" said Momo.

Chiyo tagged out with Emi.

"Wait…" said Chiyo.

"Don 't worry about it… I'll explain later… if it's brought up again." Said Emi.

OF course Tsukiko tagged out with Hikaru.

"Only I can beat you Sparkle." Said Tsukiko.

"I know…" sighed Hikaru.

"How can you bring them in!" yelled Discord.

"Well remember the rules, anyone but the players can have their memories returned…" said Seito.

"Oh phooey." Said discord, "But if Shampoo loses her match you still all lose her memories…" said Discord.

Shampoo dodged one of her clone's attacks.

'Sorry about that Shampoo…" said Seito.

"He miscounted the men…" said Momo.

"You're really going let them?" asked Loofah.

"They're going to use the meerkat rule…" muttered Discord, "There's noting in the rule book that says a meerkat can't replace them in this fight…"

"What…" said Loofah.

"Besides they're just complain and whine… and I don't want to hear Rarity whine… trust me, it's not pretty…" said Discord.

Loofah glared at Discord.

"Besides they're I'm sure it will be fine…" said Discord.

The 6 element barriers, Ranma and Ryoga jumped the gaps and headed towards the stone beanstalk, which had a flight of stairs.

"Hey you oaky Shampoo?" asked Hikaru.

"I'm fine…" said shampoo, "Get to them quickly!"

"Right!" said Ranma.

With what was now Tsukiko fight.

"I bet you want to hear the satyr of how regained our memories." Said Tsukiko.

"No… not really…" mumbled Hikaru's clone.

"Too bad you're going to hear it anyways…" said Tsukiko.

(Flashback)

All of the Rivals all arrived at the mansion the same time.

"Great this place again…" mumbled Ryoko.

"I wonder who gathered us here…'' said Miki.

"I don't know…" said Kodachi, "But I hope my dear Ranma is involved."

"She seems crazy…" Azusa whispered to Miki.

"Yeah…" said Miki who didn't want to voice her thought.

That was when they saw Shou and Emi walking towards them.

"I wonder why Seito wanted us." Said Emi.

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling." Said Shou.

That was when the door to the mansion opened and it was Ayame.

"Please come in…" said Ayame.

They were lead to the living room where Tsukiko was waiting for them.

"Oh Mahoukaze, were you the one who called us here?" asked Kodachi.

"No my brother…" said Tsukiko.

They all sat down and Seito entered the room.

Seito looked at the assembled group. It was obvious why he chose them… the Rivals for obvious reasons and Shou and Emi because he could trust them.

"Why did you call us here?" asked Ryoko.

"Seriously Seito… you called the weirdest group." Said Tsukiko.

"Look I'll explain everything when it's all fixed up." Said Seito.

He created magical shields around the door prevent escaping.

"What?" asked Miki.

Seito's hands glowed and he touched his sister's head. Her memories of the real timeline came back.

"WHY THAT NO GOOD FAKE KIRIN!" yelled Tsukiko.

"Yeah…" said Seito with a sweat drop.

Tsukiko turned to Ryoko, she learned the memory spell as part of her heir training. She began to chase Ryoko around the table.

"You're the first one!" she said menacingly.

"What did you do to her…" muttered Shou.

Seito sighed knowing that it would probably be a good idea to explain things.

"If you must know our memories were altered… you five were forced to become Tsukiko's friends so she could a learn a lesson." Said Shou.

"Seriously." Said Azusa.

"Why would I want to hang out with her…" sad Kodachi.

Ryoko stopped.

"Wait… that's probably why I came here the other day." Said Ryoko.

"You too…" said Miki, "I came here yesterday…"

"A force of habit you cant' remember." Said Seito.

This allowed Tsukiko to use the memory spell on Ryoko, when it worked.

"Him again…" muttered Ryoko.

"Oh me next I want to remember!" said Miki.

Tsukiko did Miki while Seito did Shou. When everyone was done.

"How dare they steal that memory!" yelled Kodachi.

"I know… it's weird." Said Emi.

"I want to share Ranma but they won't let me!" yelled Kodachi.

"Should have known." Sighed Ryoko.

"Yeah…" muttered Tsukiko.

"Either way we have to help them… we just can't let them mess with our memories!" said Shou.

"Yeah!" agreed Miki and Emi.

"Where are they anyways?" asked Tsukiko.

"Don't worry I have told where it was…" said Shou.

(End of Flashback)

"And that's we got involved…" said Tsukiko.

"That's nice!" said Hikaru's clone.

As the new fighting got started, Discord got a devious idea.

"Time out!" he shouted now dressed like a referee.

Everyone froe with the fighting.

"New rule! Those who tagged or the 6 element barriers, if you lose against their clones not only will the memory loss be percent but you 6 will be sent to Equestria and rescanned in as the new element bearers!" said Discord.

"What!" yelled Tsukiko.

"No way!" yelled Ryoko.

"Why you…" muttered Kodachi.

Oh no…" said Emi.

"Oh wow!" said Azusa.

"Can we choose what we get to become." Said Miki.

"Don't lose on purpose!" yelled Ryoko and Tsukiko.

"However I can't do anything with Seito or Shou…" sighed Discord, "Time back in…"

The fights started up again.

"Remember this isn't just about our memories anymore, but our entire lives." Said Emi, "We have to keep fighting!"

"Translation: Anime doesn't exist in Equestria." Said Shou.

"Hey!" yelled Emi.

On the stair way, the element barters and Ranma, and Ryoga heard about the new rule.

"Oh no…" said Chiyo.

"Let's not worry about that…" said Hikaru, "We have to get to Akane and Ukyo."

They nodded and continued on their way up, hoping that they could figure out way to return Akane's and Ukyo's memories before it was too late.

Next Time: With the stakes higher with the rivals (and Emi), things get more complicated, especially when Ryoga and Ranma have to fight Mousse and Tsubasa... and what else can happen? Find out next time!


	117. Almost There

A/N: Happy Anniversary, three years ago today I first started this fic... Anyways the story arc is almost done just one or two more after this... Enjoy!

Chapter 117: Almost There

Ponyville was a strange town wise… it was where the Element of Harmony lived. All of them were very strange ponies, the Element of Magic Moon Child was…

"No!" said Momo interrupting the opening narration.

Oh come on… I came up with names for all them…

"No!" said Momo, "Besides how can you use this as a fake out this tie… no one's sleeping and no one is telling a story it just can't work…"

Sigh… Fine…

"Who are you talking to?" asked Alex.

"I don't think we want to know…" sighed Ran.

They continued their way up the stone beanstalk.

Shou looked at the Ryoga clone.

"Crap…" he said finally realizing the problem.

The Ryoga clone tried to punch him but Shou dodged.

"Figures…" said Emi watching from the corner of her eye.

She then blocked an attack from Chiyo's clone.

"Oh aren't you a pretty pony girl…" said Emi.

"What?" asked Chiyo getting shocked.

"That's right I know about you being a pony girl." Said Emi.

Chiyo's clone stared at Emi.

"What? Seriously." Said Chiyo.

"That's right I've known for a while… which is why I'm helping!" said Emi, "This doesn't work like Shadow Clones does it."

"I don't care about shadow clones! Yelled Chiyo trying to attack Emi.

"Okay never mind..." said Emi.

Nearby Kodachi was fighting with Belle's clone.

"You won't get Tom!" yelled Belle's clone.

"Tom who is Tom?" asked Kodachi.

"Tom is that glorious diamond over there." Said Belle's clone.

"That's not a diamond…" said Kodachi, "I think something went wrong with the cloning process."

"You believe clones but not ponies…" said Tsukiko she created a barrier.

"Concentrate on your fight!" yelled Kodachi.

"She's right! Just tune everything out right now… this is a fight we can't lose!" called out Ryoko.

The other 5 all mentally agreed.

"Good thing I have nothing riding on this…" sighed Shou.

As they ran up the stone beanstalk.

"Okay the faster we get there the sooner we can end this!" said Ran.

"We know…" muttered Hikaru.

That was when someone threw knives at them.

The group had to stop and they saw a large statute standing in their way.

Ryoga used the Bakusai Tenketsu on the statue. It exploded and revealed inside was Tsubasa.

"Hey you could have killed me!" yelled Tsubasa.

"It doesn't work on humans…" explained Ryoga.

"Oh…" said Tsubasa quietly.

"Look! You aren't getting passed us!" yelled Mousse showing up and pointing to the distance.

"We're over here." Said Ranma.

Mousse put on his glasses.

"We'll handle them…" said Ryoga.

"Are you sure?" asked Hikaru.

"Maybe if you use your power in front of them they'll remember." Said Ranma.

"But you'll probably forget before it happens…" mocked Mousse.

"Something tells me I doubt it." Said Ranma.

The element barriers ran passed them.

Down blow the fight continued…

Azusa was dealing with the harsh attacks from Momo's clone.

"You're not as fan as the real you…" said Azusa.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Momo's clone.

Azusa blushed a little, "Nothing…" she muttered.

"Azusa's been hanging out with Miki too much." She thought.

Nearby Miki dodged Alex's clone.

"You know I'm just going to stop now…" said Alex's clone.

"Should I believe you." Said Miki, "Maybe it's your tell…"

"I don't have a tell!" yelled Alex's clone who then did her tell.

"Yes you do!" said Miki.

"I don't have a darn tell!" yelled Alex's clone.

Miki sighed, "This is getting boning…" sighed Miki.

She then kicked a ball in clone's face.

Tsukiko was shooting various magical bolt at Hikaru's clone.

"Why are you acting this way!" yelled Tsukiko.

"This is how I normally act…" sighed Hikaru's clone.

"I didn't know her clone would be like this." Said Tsukiko, "And I don't was to be a pony so…"

She created a many little balls of light and sent them towards Hikaru's clone.

"Moon stealing." Said Tsukiko.

"What was that attack again?" asked Hikaru's clone.

"Just try to step towards me." Said Tsukiko.

"It's a trap…" said Hikaru.

"What do you care if it's a trap." Said Tsukiko.

"I should be fighting back though…" sighed Hikaru's clone, "I'd rather be doing nothing… friendship is just…"

Tsukiko rolled her eyes us her magic to push Hikaru's clone into one of the traps. A light came from the clone's body and formed into front of Tsukiko.

"All right I have a portion of your magic! Remember this now!" said Tsukiko.

For those that don't remember Tsukiko used this once before against Twilight in their first fight.

Discord was watching this.

"Why aren't we working together again?" asked Discord remembered, "Oh right… almost turned her into a pony… forgot about that…"

Near y Shou was trying not to get beaten up.

"All right Usopp voodoo!" yelled Shou, "Razor blades between your teeth."

"What?" asked Ryoga's clone.

"Didn't work… would have thought it would have…" said Shou.

Nearby Shampoo was still facing off against her clone.

Shampoo blocked an attack from her clone, then tried to attack her clone with a different move.

However her clone blocked back.

Right now it was a battle of perfectly symmetrical violence.

And perfectly systemically violence never solved anything.

Up on the stone been stalk, Ranma and Mousse were fighting, Ranma tried to use Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken, however Mousse brought out a shield to stop Ranma.

"Just be happy with your new life! You don't have to deal with Discord or any other weird things." Said Mousse.

"I think I would!" said Ranma, "I mean last week I had to date a panda drawing!"

"What?" asked Mousse.

"You heard me"! said Ranma, "And something tells me even if I didn't have my friend here it would have still happened."

"Are you messing with me!" demanded Mousse.

"No… it really happened…" sighed Ranma.

Mousse sweat dropped, something told him he didn't want to know.

AS the element bearers headed up the stone beanstalk.

"Hey… I just realized something…" said Alex.

"What?" asked Momo.

"Just why did Seito call Shou and Emi?" asked Alex.

"Ask them later I'm sure they'll tell you." Said Momo.

"You know something… don't you…" said Ran.

Momo didn't answer.

Down below, Ran's clone and Ryoko were having a somewhat default time fighting.

"This area too small!" yelled Ryoko.

"I know." Said Ran's clone, "Wait! Why am I playing fair?"

Ran's clone decided to try to push Ryoko into a crack, but Ryoko jumped over the clone.

"If there's one thing you want to anger me is cheating… so don't you dare try to push me into those cracks…" said Ryoko.

Nearby Shou was still running away.

""Look over there!" yelled Shou.

Of course it didn't work.

"Really?" asked Ryoga.

"What can I do…" muttered Shou.

Nearby Ranma's clone was dodging magical blasts from Seito. She was about to punch Seito but Seito created a barrier.

"Oh come your cheating…" muttered Ranma's clone.

"You knew I had magic… it's not cheering…" said Seito with a slight sweat drop.

"Yeah but I can't use magic…" said Ranma.

"I can't use any of your attacks and that's not cheating…" said Seito.

Ranma's clone stared at him.

"Why are we fighting again?" asked Ranma's clone.

"So my friends can get past you and we can fix everyone memories…" said Seito.

"Oh… right…" said Ranma's clone.

Seito began to attack with is sword just to even it out a little.

Nearby, Kodachi was using under handed attics to attack Belle's clone.

"Cheating you're not going to my fabulous diamond!" yelled Belle's clone.

"I'm not trying to get your diamond!" yelled Kodachi.

She tossed a razor hop at Belle's clone. However while it missed, it didn't' miss completely and cut off some the clone's hair.

"My hair!" yelled Belle's clone, "My beautiful hair!"

Belle's clone began to freak out.

On the stone beanstalk Belle stopped.

"What's wrong?" asked Hikaru.

"I don't know but I sense something very wrong happened with the fabulosity force…" said Belle, "I don't know what it is… but it's bad."

"Now's not the time or do you want to forget who you really are?" asked Ran.

"Fine…" muttered Belle.

They countered on their way.

However down on the ground, Belle's clone started crying, then glared at Kodachi.

"How dare you!" yelled Belle's clone.

Belle's clone began to attack with such force, however Kodachi managed to dodge.

"Great she has gone crazy." Said Kodachi.

At the Mahoukaze Mansion… Princess Luna was taking care of Prism Star.

"There all clean!" said Princess Luna.

"So have you decided what you're going to do if it ends badly?" asked Ayame coming into the room.

"They are going to come through…" said Princess Luna, "No matter what will happen they will win…"

Lower on the stone beanstalk, Ryoga has started using his umbrella. Tsubasa dodged and flinched when he saw the created that the umbrella created when it his the stone bellow them.

"What is that thing made of?" asked Tsubasa.

"I don't know…" said Ryoga with a shrug.

"Seriously!" yelled Tsubasa.

Ryoga nodded.

Tsubasa sighed, he just had to fight Ryoga… well it could be worse, he could have less training.

Down below Shou was in a little ball.

"Why are we fighting again?" asked Ryoga's clone.

"Because I tagged in with the real you…" said Shou.

"You're not much a martial artist are you?" asked Ryoga's clone.

"Nope..." answered Shou, "I'm on the lower end of the power house scale… I'm at a two or three… I'm stronger than some but not many…"

Ryoga's clone sighed… now he was starting to feel guilty picking on such a weak guy.

"Why are you fighting?" asked Ryoga's clone.

"Various reasons." Said Shou.

"I see." Sid Ryoga's clone deciding to sit on the ground.

Shou blinked.

"I give up…" muttered Ryoga's clone.

Due to that phrase, suddenly Ryoga's clone vanished.

"I won… wow! That was unexcited!" said Shou cheering.

Discord sighed, he should have known such a pathetic fight would end that way.

He snapped his claw and across everywhere the fighting area they saw an update. Which said "Ryoga's cone gives up, Shousha Minzoku wins by default".

"All right!" cheered Momo seeing the notice.

"I guess his clone didn't want to beat him up." Said Ran.

"Yeah…" sighed Alex hearing the story about what happened to Shou and Emi when Ranma lost his strength.

Below Emi saw the update the smirked.

"What your friend is so weak that Ryoga's just gave up!" mocked Chiyo's clone.

"The power level was too different…" said Emi, "But between us…"

She wen managed to whack Chiyo with her staff.

"There's not much difference…" said Emi.

The others fighting the clones took this in stride giving them a morale boost, even if a couple of them were having a hard time… and one of them was having a pretty easy time…

They knew they had to win no matter what… and even if the win was merely against Ryoga's clone…

With the Element Bearers they got to the top of the stone beanstalk. They found that Akane and Ukyo were being suspended in the air.

"Well you've done well." Said Loofah, "But things might change soon!"

"We'll rescue them!" said Hikaru.

"It depends on your and your little rivals…" mocked Loofah, "I debut they can win if they can't beat you…"

Down below, Hikaru's clone laid on the ground.

Things weren't going good for her. She managed to get up.

Tsukiko held a ball of the clone's magic.

"Just give up already you can't win!" said Tsukiko, "Just give up!"

Hikaru's clone stared at Tsukiko and sighed. She didn't want to fight anyways and she was loosing anyway.

"Fine I give up!" said Hikaru's clone.

Hikaru's clone disappeared as did he magic.

Tsukiko blinked, "All right! I won!" cheered Tsukiko, "If only Sparkle was that much of a push over!"

Discord blinked, he should have known that would happen when combined with her depression and Tsukiko's magic draining tactic it was only a matter of time she gave up.

Discord snapped his claw and revealed the results to everyone.

"Tsukiko Mahoukaze defeated her opponent."

"Should we be cheering?" asked Ran.

"I think so… even if it is Tsukiko." Sighed Alex.

"Now what were you saying?" asked Hikaru.

Loofah glared at them.

"You have to get passed me if you want to rescue them at all." Said Loofah.

"You got it!" said Ran.

The 6 Element Bearers ran towards Loofah to begin their fight… no one knew what was going to happen but they knew it was going to end way or another…

Next Time: They have to rescue Akane and Ukyo no matter what or could with a little luck will they be able to jog their memories? Find out next time!


	118. Memories Awaken

A/N: Finally this arc is over... I don't know why but I had such a hard time with it... Anyways enjoy the final chapter of the arc!

Chapter 118: Memories Awaken

Akane felt herself swinging. It was a weird sensation. She opened her… she began to regret what she did.

She found her self tied up hanging, while some of her classmates were wearing weird outfits.

And they were going to fight someone who was dressed in the traditional wear of the amazons.

"What?" asked Akane.

Hikaru managed to shoot magic at Loofah, however she dodged.

Akane blinked.

"Was that magic?" she asked.

IT felt like something trying to resurface.

"All right!" yelled Momo.

She sent a wave of water Loofah who once again dodged but Ran sent out a bolt of lighting.

Alex began to send the leaves at Loofah while Rarity sent out diamonds at the same time from another angle.

However Loofah does both of them by jumping into the air, however Chiyo used a gust of wind to blow her away. However Loofah managed to regain her balance.

"That was a valiant effort!" said Loofah, "But you're not going to win! I will erase your memories, then find Ranma, Ryoga and Shampoo and erase their memories as well. "

"Erase their memories?" asked Akane.

Then suddenly she remember everything, her eye ticked when she managed to fully remember.

Of course Discord was more cornered with the other fights to know that Loofah just blew it.

Down on the ground the fighting continued expect for Tsukiko and Shou who decided to sit down next to each other.

"So do you think we'll be able to win?" asked Tsukiko.

"I think so." Said Shou, "At along as they can hold out for as long as they can." Said Shou.

"I see…" sighed Tsukiko.

Nearby Kodachi was dodging the attacks from Belle's clone.

"You will pay for cutting my hair and trying to steal Tom!" yelled Belle's clone.

"I told you I don't' care about the rock!" yelled Kodachi.

She decided to crush the rock. While normally this would be considered a bad idea what with the haircut.

But this was Kodachi after all…

She ran over to Tom and smashed it.

Belle's clone began to freak out.

"Oh no! Tom… broke…" said Belle's clone, "Tom shouldn't have smashed like that…"

That was when she became un-discorded as she saw what happened.

"Not again!" yelled Belle's clone, she sighed, "I give up!"

With that Belle's clone disappeared.

Discord sighed and snapped his claw. He should have known that was going to happen.

A sign appeared to those fighting.

"Kodachi smashed Tom, Belle's clone came to her senses and gave up." Read Hikaru.

Loofah frowned, "There's still no way you will win. You still have to recuse them from me and have both of them regain their memory."

Akane realized she should try to wake up Ukyo.

"I don't know what's going on but she should be awake for this." She thought.

She sighed, she wasn't sure how she was going to do that though.

Back with the fighting, Emi was dodging the attacks from Chiyo's clone.

"Come on guys end this soon…" thought Emi .

Chiyo's clone tried to kick her out of bounds, but she managed to stay in.

"I have a life here! Friends who care about me! I'm not going to give up just like that!" said Emi.

"Like you can even beat me." Mocked Chiyo's clone.

That was when Emi ran towards her and almost knocked Chiyo out.

"Remember we're just about evenly matched!" said Emi.

With Ryoko and Ran's clone, both seemed much more even. However both needed a break.

"You ready for another round?" asked Ran's Clone.

"All right!" said Ryoko.

Both of them ran into each other at full speed. Each other blocking their attacks.

"I'm not losing to her!" thought Ryoko, "I have to win for everyone!"

As the fight continued, Ryoko managed to kick away Ran's clone. Ran's clone managed to regain her footing before being tossed out.

"Man, you're good even with limited space." Said Ran's clone.

"Thanks! And you're a lot more loyal than I thought you'd be I'd thought you would cheat every which way!" said Ryoko.

"No way! I don't need to cheat." Said Ran's clone, "If I wanted to backstab someone it would be Discord… in fact."

Ryoko blinked.

"I give up!" said Ran's clone.

"What?" asked Ryoko.

"Go save everyone,." Said Ran.

Ryoko stared at where her clone stood.

"Well that was lucky." Sighed Ryoko.

Discord sighed.

"Should have seen that one coming..." Said Discord.

He snapped his claw to let everyone know.

"Rainbow Dash's clone just gave up." Read Ran, "Decided to backstab Discord."

"Well I guess that makes sense that happened." Said Alex.

"Yeah." Sighed Ran.

"Pay attention to me!" yelled Loofah.

Below them with Ranma's fight..

"Mousse! Stop this now!" yelled a voice.

"Pops…" muttered Ranma.

"I think I should take over from here." Said Genma.

"So you want it?" asked Ranma.

He ran over to Genma and punched so hard he was a twinkle in the sky.

"You think I would honestly fight you after all you did!" yelled Ranma.

"Should have saw that coming." Said Mousse with a sweat drop.

On the ground…

"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again." Sighed Shou as he watched Genma disappear.

Ryoko sat next to Shou.

"I really hope we can end it soon." Sighed Ryoko.

The others nodded.

Nearby Seito used magic to block the Ranma clone's attack.

"I'll find a way to get passed your magic!" yelled Ranma's clone, "I'm the best there is!"

"Yet you don't know that much about magic." Said Seito.

He lifted Ranma's clone using his magic.

"Hey what are you doing!" yelled Ranma.

"I know… honor that stuff, but right now this fighting getting to be really bad…" said Seito, "we have to have to end this as soon as possible!"

He tossed the clone away using magic.

Discord sighed, "Didn't think he'd be a combat pragmatist this time." He said.

He snapped his claw and let everyone know what happened.

"Seito tossed Ranma's clone out bounds using magic." Read Ranma, as he sweat dropped,. "Didn't think he had it in him…"

Mousse tried to toss Ranma off the stone beanstalk but Ranma dodged the attack.

"That's not going to work." Said Ranma.

At the top Akane watched the fight in front of her.

"All right! There's something I know I have to do." Said Akane she decided to swing at towards Ukyo in an attempt to wake her up, but she had gotten the momentum yet.

Momo and Hikaru both noticed this.

Hikaru was about to say something but Momo shushed her.

Hikaru nodded knowing it was a bad idea to say anything at that point.

"What's about?" thought Loofah.

Down below Miki was dodging Alex's clones attack, of course Miki just ignored whatever Alex had to say.

"Well since everyone's finishing their fights." Said Miki.

She kicked the ball into the air, when it came down she kicked it again, she this several more times.

What are you doing?" asked Alex's clone.

"You'll see." Laughed Miki.

One more time it came down she then kicked at Alex's clone, the ball was so fast that it knocked Alex out of bounds.

"All right!" cheered Miki.

Discord shrugged and snapped his fingers.

"Nothing to say about this one…" said Discord.

The sign appeared.

"Miki knocked Applejack's clone out bounds with a soccer ball." Read Alex.

"All right!" cheered Momo, "Just two more to go!"

"Yeah but one of them is your stupid Kotuku friend." Mocked Loofah.

"Emi's not stupid! She's really smart!" said Momo.

"The stupid one is Azusa." Pointed out Ran.

Loofah sweat dropped when she said that.

"All right!" said Hikaru knowing that Loofah might realize that Akane was awake and trying to wake up Ukyo, "We need to attack all at once!"

Down below the beanstalk, Azusa was dodging Momo's clone attack, when Azusa managed to get in a good kick to the clone.

"Okay Azusa has one shot!" said Azusa, "Azusa might want to be pony, but no one else does!"

She picked Momo's clone by the arm and began to spin around.

"Azusa hopes this works!" said Azusa.

After a few spins Azusa managed to let go of Momo's clone and she was sent flying out of bounds.

"Oh I forgot she used to holding onto two people." Said Discord.

He snapped his claw to alert everyone to what was going on.

At the top of the Bean Stalk.

"Azusa tosses Pinkie's clone out of bounds." Read Momo, "All right!"

"So all that's left is your Otaku friend." Said Loofah.

Down below Emi and Chiyo's clone exchanged blows.

"All right you can do it Emi!" cheered Miki as the others started watching… though Shampoo was still in perfectly symmetrical violence… so yeah…

"Beat her good Emi!" cheered Shou.

Emi smirked and whacked Chiyo's clone with her staff and managed to push Chiyo's clone just enough out of bounds.

"All right!" cheered Emi.

Discord sighed.

"Looks like they all won…" muttered Discord.

He put up the sign.

"Emi barely knocks Fluttershy's clone out of bounds. Emi wins." Read Chiyo.

Loofah scowled.

"This isn't going good." Muttered Loofah.

She had to dodge Alex's leaves.

At the same time Akane managed to swig towards Ukyo and kicked her. This thankfully woke her up.

"Hey! Akane! What gives!" yelled Ukyo.

"Oh good you're awake." Said Akane.

Ukyo saw she was tied up and being held up in the air as well.

"What's going on?" asked Ukyo.

"I don't know…" said Akane answering truthfully, sure she got her memories back, but she really didn't know what going on.

Just below them Loofah knew there was only one-way to end this.

"Discord!" Yelled Loofah.

Discord appeared as a human, he had seen that the two were awake (but had yet to check the Chessboard).

"Why are you human?" asked Loofah, "Never mind doesn't matter…"

"That's the customer from earlier." Mumbled Ukyo.

"spray them with hot water!" yelled Loofah.

"What?" asked Discord.

"Those elements in their human forms gives them power that they don't have ponies." Said Loofah.

"I know… but…" said Discord.

"do it now!" ordered Loofah.

Discord sighed knowing she wouldn't let him explain.

"It's your fault we lost." Said Discord.

"Sure it is." Said Loofah.

Discord sprayed them with hot water, turning them back to ponies.

Ukyo's eyes widened as she watched this.

That was when she got a headache as her memories returned.

"Why those…" muttered Ukyo.

There was when the chessboard appeared with all tokens on one side.

"Congrats to the Elements of Harmony! A winner is you! You keep your meme opries." Said a message that randomly appeared with the chessboard.

"What!" yelled Loofah.

She turned to see the ones who were tied up were wide awake.

"Oh…" muttered Loofah.

Discord turned back to his normal form, "I tried to tell you." Muttered Discord.

Loofah muttered something in her native language.

Down belong the same chessboard appeared with the message as Shampoo's clone disappeared.

"All right! They did it!" cheered Emi.

"everything's going to go back to normal!" cheered Miki.

"But really is that a good thing?" asked Tsukiko.

Ryoko rolled her eyes at Tsukiko.

In the middle of the Stone Beanstalk, those fighting saw the message.

"Good job!" said Ranma.

"All right." Said Ryoga.

"Oh man…" cried Tsubasa.

"You have to be kidding me!" yelled Mousse.

Elsewhere in Tokyo, Genma was getting up.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me"! said Genma.

At the Mahoukaze Mansion, they saw the sign… and smile.

"Looks like they have won!" said Princess Luna.

At the top of the Bean Stalk, Discord looked at the element bearers.

"Looks like you have all won…" said Discord, "However I don't think I'm not going to work with Loofah again until she learns to be patient."

"What?" asked Loofah.

"It's your own fault that we lost." Said Discord.

Loofah was about to say something, but then she remember she wouldn't let him speak. Her face turned red.

That was when Discord snapped his claw and everyone in the group all found themselves in the Mahoukaze mansion.

"Whoa… that was a rush…" said Shou.

"Congratulations." Said Princess Luna, "I knew you could do it."

"Well that's all well in good, what about those two?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Yes, we do have to explain everything to them. "said Rarity.

"Oh we already know." Said Shou.

"That's right, we've been on it during the other time someone's memories were altered." Said Emi.

"How did you know?" asked Twilight.

"We figured it out on our own." Said Shou.

"Then they came to me to get the details." Said Pinkie.

"Seriously?" asked Applejack.

"Seriously!" said Shou.

"Well since everything is back to normal how about a party!" yelled Pinkie taking out the party canon and shooting it.

"Should we stop her?" asked Ryoko.

"I think we all need it this one time." Said Ayame.

And so the party was under way.

"So that's what happened." Said Ukyo.

"I can't belie they did that." Muttered Akane.

"Well it could have been worse." Said Rainbow Dahs.

"How?" asked Akane.

"If any of them lost after we tagged them." Said Rainbow Dash, "They would have taken our places in Equestria."

Both Akane and Ukyo shrugged.

Nearby there was another conversation going on.

"So you knew Pinkie is a pony?" Rarity asked Shou.

"Yeah." Answered Shou.

"And you still like her." Said Rarity.

"It doesn't matter if she's a pony." Said Shou.

"And you're not a decedent of one." Said Rarity.

"This conversation's getting uncomfortable." Mumbled Shou.

Meanwhile Ranma was trying to cheer up Shampoo.

"Oh come on, don't put." Said Ranma.

"But Shampoo couldn't beat clone." Said Shampoo.

"It's fine." Said Ranma, "I was having a hard time remember until Seito showed up."

"Yeah…" said shampoo.

"Don't' be like that." Said Ranma.

"But you owe Shampoo date!" said Shampoo.

"sure… "said Ranma with a sweat drop.

Tsukiko was pouting.

"Hey Tsukiko… what's wrong." Said Miki.

"Just thinking." Said Tsukiko.

"About what?" asked Miki.

"I won't say." Said Tsukiko.

She looked at Emi.

"If any of us had lost, she would have been the 6th member." Thought Tsukiko, "We can't have that…"

She then looked at Fluttershy who was laughing with Ryoga. Then Azusa sat next to him and tried to snuggle with him.

"I'm going to have to start a search then… won't I?" thought Tsukiko with an evil smirk on her face.

A letter appeared in front of Princess Luna as she enjoyed the party.

"What is it?" asked Seito.

"It's from Discord." Said Princess Luna, "He resorted everyone else's memories and cleared up his mess and everything involving the battlefield has been erased from everyone's memories."

"I guess he doesn't need another crystal pillar on his hands." Said Seito.

"At least everything is back to normal." Said Princess Luna.

"Yeah…" sighed Seito.

The party lasted for several hours.

The next day, Genma arrived back at the Tendo Residence.

"I'm home." Said Genma.

That was when he saw Ranma, Ryoga (brandishing his umbrella), Akane (brandishing a bamboo sword), Ukyo (brandishing her spatula), Shampoo (brandishing her Chui) and Rainbow Dash all looking angry.

"Oh no…" said Genma.

"You didn't get enough of it." Said Ranma.

So everything was normal… and Genma was beaten up for betraying them…

At the place Loofah lived with Tsubasa and Mousse stayed at.

"Sorry…" was all Loofah could say, "I screwed up."

Both Tsubasa and Mousse said nothing back to her. It was going to take a while until they forgave her. Plus Discord had no plans to team up with her any time soon… so they weren't worried about that… But who knew what either of them would in the future…

But at least everything was back opt normal and in it's place… well if you ignore the fact that they need to get cured and back home… that was still lingering over their heads.

Next Time: The Cutie Mark Crusaders deicide to do something big to make up for the fact that they hadn't done nay crusading for a while What? Build a giant robot! However something unexpected happens... what is it? Find out next time!


	119. Go! Cutie Mark Crusader Mecha Pilots!

A/N: All right, this chapter is a little different. There's a secondary narrator used, so the secondary narrator is in bold and singing is in italics. I won't go into more details, just ready and enjoy!

Chapter 119: Go! Cutie Mark Crusader Mecha Pilots!

It was just a normal morning at the Tendo Residence. Genma was bed ridden, but no one cared, it was his own damn fault.

"I'm so glad your back here and to normal." Said Happosai, "Now can you girls change back to me."

Twilight sent him out of the living with magic.

"Where was he during the final battle anyway?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Let's all agree not to think about it." Muttered Ukyo.

Kasumi noticed the younger girls were looking sad.

"Are you okay?" asked Kasumi.

"Because our memories were altered we haven't done any crusading in a long time!" said Scootaloo.

"That's okay…" said Applejack.

"No it's not!" said Apple Bloom.

"We missed so much!" said Sweetie.

"We have to do something big!" said Scootaloo.

"All right! Let's go!" said Apple Bloom.

They all left.

"Does anyone else have an impeding sense of doom?" asked Ukyo.

The others nodded in agreement.

After turning human and hoping Shinnosuke wouldn't follow them they went to a vacant lot to brainstorm.

"All right! What can we do that's big to get our cutie mark?" asked Blossom.

"How about we build and pilot a giant robot." Said Haruka.

"I don't know… remember the last time we built a robot." Said Suzette.

"But this is one is different, if it goes on a rampage, it will be us to go on the rampage!" said Haruka.

"All right! Let's do this!" said Blossom.

After getting the necessary parts that they felt they needed they began to build their giant robot.

Little did they know something going on in space.

Something going on in space that this narrator couldn't handle… so a secondary narrator needed to be hired out because this narrator cannot convey that much ham.

**In the depths of space an evil overlord looked up the planet earth! **

"So that is the foolish planet known as earth." Said the evil overlord, "I can especially take it down!"

"Should we tell them that Earth is one of the worst places to take over?" asked one of the henchmen.

"If he hasn't figured that out by now I don't know if he'll ever figure it out." Said a second henchman.

"Which country should I concur first?" asked the evil overlord, "How about that small island nation… the one called Japan."

The henchmen all sweat dropped.

"Wait isn't that on the list for places not to invade?" asked the first henchmen.

"Let's see." Said the seconded summoning a thing that read "The three worst places to go when invading Earth… Number 3 Brittan, it's protected by one of the most infamous beings in the universe, the U.S. invasions bring out the best in people and it tends to bring together rag tag bunches of misfits who save the day and number 1 Japan… where to begin… Giant Robots, magical girls, giant Robots, Ataru Moroboshi stopped an invasion with hi perversion, giant robots, giant robots… did we mention giant robots?"

There was an awkward silence among the Henchmen.

"Should we tell him?" asked the first one.

"No way… I'm not risking my life if he doesn't believe me." Muttered the second.

**Indeed, this evil overlord had no idea don't mess with earth! **

Back on Earth the Cutie Mark crusaders had finished their giant robot. Which resembled a humanoid pony.

"Oh wow!" said Suzette.

"I can't believe it didn't take that look to build it." Said Blossom.

"Either way! Let's go pilot it!" said Haruka.

As the giant robot was built to be piloted by their true forms they changed back to their pony forms.

As they got into the robot they changed into special suits (purple for Scootaloo, red for Apple Bloom and pale pink for Sweetie.

"All right let's do this!" yelled Scootaloo.

**Back up in space the mysterious evil over lord began his nefarious plan! **

"send them all down to Tokyo!" ordered the Evil Overlord.

"Bye bye robots." Said the first henchmen.

"We'll build new ones." Said the second.

"Soon EARTH Shall BE MINE!" yelled the Evil Overlord.

**The evil overlord laughed triumphantly sure that evil scheme to conquer the earth would succeed!**

"Well I'm hungry!" said the first henchmen.

"It's almost time lunch." Said the second one.

Down on Earth , the Cutie Mark crusaders were enjoying piloting their giant robot.

"Holy crap! IS that a giant robot!" yelled a random person.

"I wonder what's going on now?" asked another random person.

"Why does it have a horse head?" asked yet another person.

Alex and Akane saw the giant robot.

"You don't think…" said Akane.

"It's them." Sighed Alex.

**As the giant robot ran about the city, suddenly there was a brilliant flash of light followed by several explosions!**

"What was that?" asked Sweetie.

**They managed to get their bearings when they saw several smaller robots (though still rather big) mucking about the city, damaging buildings! **

"Where did those robots come from?" asked Sweetie.

"Well we have to stop them!" said Scootaloo.

"How?" asked Sweetie.

"Well… have this giant robot we're piloting." Pointed out Apple Bloom.

"Oh… right." Laughed Sweetie.

**Scream filled the city as the robots rein of terror commenced! However the robots only now noticed the Cutie Mark Crusader's robot! **

"Hey you robot stop this right now!" yelled Apple Bloom into the robot's speaker system.

**The robots all stared at the giant robot, confuse, yet knowing it was the enemy! **

"We'll give you to the count of five to stop!" yelled Scootaloo taking over.

The robot continued with their chaos! Completely unaware of what was going to happen!

"1." Said Scootaloo.

"2!" said Sweetie.

"3." Said Apple Bloom.

"4!" said Scootaloo.

However the robot's rampage continued.

"5!" said all three Cutie Mark Crusaders.

**That was when their robot revealed lasers form its arms!**

Yes indeed, unlike last time with that robot, they intentionally put in lasers just in case something happened…

**They began to shoot down many of the robots. However all of the ones that were shit were able to reform! **

**In space the evil overlord was gloating at his soon to be victory! **

"Hahahahahaha! Soon the earth will be mine! And they're pathetic little robot can't stop me!" laughed the evil overlord.

**Back on earth, at the robots reformed, the Cutie Mark Crusaders knew it was time to use the next weapon!**

"All right!" called out Sweetie Belle, "Engaged in the rocket punches!"

"Rocket punched are ago!" said Scootaloo.

**The robot sent its fists flying at the evil robots causing destruction! They punched nearly all of the robots into oblivion! **

"All right!" cheered Sweetie.

**However the robots while broke could repair themselves. But they came up with a much better idea instead! To band together in one large robot! It was much bigger than the Cutie Mark Crusaders Robot! Several stories taller and seemed better built to boot!**

Meanwhile Ranma got a weird chill.

"What's wrong?" asked Rainbow Dahs.

"I don't know." Said Ranma.

"Maybe it's because the hammy narrator referenced something you said in canon." Said Pinkie.

Rainbow Dahs and Ranma decided to ignore her.

**Back with the robot fight! The Cutie Mark Crusaders were trying to think of the best tactic! **

"We have to use the sword!" said Apple Bloom.

Indeed! They built a sword! As they're final weapon!

"Let's do it crusaders!" said Scootaloo.

"Right!" said both Sweetie and Apple Bloom.

**Even with my glorious narration there was something else needed! That is why I hired a singer to sing a glorious song dedicated to this fight.**

What?

**Oh yes it will be awesome!**

I never said anything about you hiring people out!

**Too bad the music is already starting! **

_Many young fillies trapped here on this world! _

Fine…

**The Cutie Mark Crusaders reveled the sword ready to fight! **

_Trying to find their destiny!_

"Time to finish off these robots!" said Apple Bloom.

_A path a shown to them with bright flash of light!_

**The evil robot readied for the fight! Knowing in circuits that it could beat them! **

_They will find their destiny!_

**The Cutie Mark Crusaders robot aimed its attack with it sword! However the evil robot managed to catch the sword with its hands! **

_Even so if it's not their destiny they will save our earth! _

**However the Cutie Mark Crusaders' robot managed to kick the evil robot away!**

_Cutie Mark Crusaders! Robot Pilots! Here to save the day! _

_Cutie Mark Crusaders! Robot Pilots! Here to save the day! _

**The evil robot fell backwards! It did mange to regain its balance ready for another attack!**

_They are not from here! They form another plane of existence!_

**The Cutie Mark Crusaders knew that they must perform their final attack!**

_But even they're from here they still care about on this planet!_

"We have to do it!" said Apple Bloom.

This better works!" said Scootaloo.

_Cutie Mark Crusaders! Robot Pilots! Here to save the day! _

_Cutie Mark Crusaders! Robot Pilots! Here to save the day! _

**The Cuter Mark Crusaders' robot readied its sword. It swung at the evil robot while channeling most of its energy into the sword! **

_Even so if it's not their destiny they will save our earth! _

**The sword hit the evil robot. The energy channeled into the sword caused the evil robot to overload!**

_Cutie Mark Crusaders! Robot Pilots! Here to save the day! _

_Cutie Mark Crusaders! Robot Pilots! Here to save the day! _

**The damage was too great for the evil robot! It could not rebuild itself! It wads completely destroyed!**

_Cutie Mark Crusaders! Robot Pilots! Here to save the day! _

_Cutie Mark Crusaders! Robot Pilots! Here to save the day! _

"All right!" cheered all three Cutie Mark Crusaders.

_Cutie Mark Crusaders! Robot Pilots! Here to save the day! _

_Even so if it's not their destiny! They! Will! Save! Our! Earth! _

**As the song ended the evil overlord saw the damage that the Cutie Mark Crusaders unleashed! **

"What the hell just happened! I demand an explanation!" yelled the Evil Over Lord.

That was when the list of places not to conquer on earth was given to him.

"I just found just now sir!" said the first henchmen.

**The evil overlord read it! Shocked to discover the truth about earth! **

"Oh man! Why didn't you tell me sooner!" yelled the evil overlord.

"Like I said I just found it." Said the first henchmen.

"Very well! We shall conquer another planet then!" yelled the evil overlord.

**And so the space ship flew off never to approach the earth ever again! **

And thanks that there was no more need for the hammy narrator.

**Oh come on! **

Back on earth the Cutie Mark Crusaders were celebration whenever lights began to go of.

"Oh no what's that!" said Sweetie.

"It think the robot is going…" said Apple Bloom.

However before she could even finish that sentence. The robot suddenly exploded!

The three young fillies were shot into the air, thankful they didn't get too far as they were flying through the air something magically caught them.

It was Princess Luna using her magic on them.

"Oh… thank you Princess!" said Apple Bloom.

They levitated them to the Tendo Residence where those that stayed home (and ended up watching it on TV stared at them).

"Your doing?" asked Ranma with a sweat drop.

"Our doing." Said Sweetie.

They removed their suits to see after all they did! All the fun they had and the fact that they beat up and evil robot that was bent of taking over the earth.

They still did not have their cutie marks!

"What!" yelled Scootaloo.

"Oh come on!" yelled Sweetie.

"You have to be kidding me!" yelled Apple Bloom.

"Well at least your safe." Said Pinkie.

"But we didn't get our cutie marks." Said Apple Bloom.

"You just saved the earth." Pointed out Princess Luna.

"And yet we didn't get our cutie marks. "said Sweetie.

Ranma did a face palmed while Rainbow Dash performed a double face hoof.

"What?" asked Sweetie.

"Just never mind…" said Rainbow Dahs.

"I have a headache." Sighed Princess Luna even shocked at their behavior.

That was when Pinkie got a call.

"Oh hey Shou! Yeah it was them." Said Pinkie she shrugged, "I don't know.. I don't think they're in the mood to tell me… they didn't get their cutie marks."

The Cutie Mark crusaders all shrugged.

"What can we do next?" asked Scootaloo.

"Let's go brainstorm." Said Apple Bloom.

"Let's go!" cheered Sweetie.

And so the Cutie Mark Crusaders saved the earth from an evil over lord. However to them it wasn't accomplishment because they didn't get their cutie marks…

Yes… really…

Next Time: Someone attacked Ryoga and Genma! And with some the guest book missing from Jusenkyo bad things will happen... who's behind it. And who are they really after? Find out next time!


End file.
